A new Lyoko Warrior
by that Tommy kid
Summary: I honestly suck at summaries just read it and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

A/N:first Fan Fic no flames and if you don't like my writing style please don't read my story because i'm honestly tired of hearing about it so if you don't like the way i write my story stop right here don't even read the chapter just turn around and don't bother reading it. Seriously if you don't like my story don't bother reading it it's a waste of time if you do.

Disclaimer:Code Lyoko is not mine it belongs to Moonscoop not me

Claimer: My Oc's and anything else that i come up with and if you want to use my oc's just ask me

Prologue

* * *

Tommy's POV

My name is Tommy Cornelius for those who don't know me I'm an orphan my parents died when I was six I don't like to talk about my parent's death's but if you must know they got in a car accident one day when they were going out for the night to hang out with friends and i was home alone that night i wish i wasn't at the time but i can't change that now. Their gone and i can't change that everyday i wish they were still around and it's not easy to admit that I'm an orphan and tell people that my parents died that's not easy either.

I guess you could say I'm a loner because I don't like to talk that much unless you get me going or stick me in a room with my 'brother' Tony yea we've know each other since we were 4 years old and have been friends ever since we've even gone to the same school since kindergarten until now of course but that's another thing all together. But when i had to tell him i was going to Kadic he didn't take it very well and won't talk to me anymore can't say i blame him though because we're going to two different schools now.

I can't remember anything else about them to be honest just that my dad taught me how to play guitar when I was four other than that I really can't remember my parents and now that I'm older it's been easier to deal with. So now I live my foster parents Justin and Maegan in Florida I'm 16 now and I have jet black hair with red highlights in it and my eyes are bluish-gray but there mostly blue and I'm happy with my life until my foster parents tell me that I have to go to Kadic Academy all the way in France at first I didn't want to but after it soaked in some I was happy to go there.

Oh and my foster dad Justin is really cool he treats me like a son and has red hair and green eyes and about 6'5 and he likes to workout no he's not a bodybuilder he just likes to stay fit that's all. My foster mom Maegan is alright she doesn't like me too much don't know why she doesn't and I don't feel like asking either she has blonde hair and hazel eyes and about 5'5. Me well I'm almost 5'9 now and I workout too but it's not that obvious that I do unless you get a good look at me then you know I workout other than that you couldn't tell.

Anyways Justin tells me that I'm leaving for France the next day so I have to pack and get ready to leave so after dinner I go to my room and get my duffel bag out and start putting my clothes in it along with many other things like hair gel yea I spike my hair sometimes not all the time though just when it gets long and I feel like spiking it and start packing other stuff I need like my laptop and charger for my phone and IPod.

After I'm done packing I get some sleep and wake up the next morning and Justin drives me to the airport and tells me goodbye and I walk toward the plane and get on and pull out my IPod and start listing to it and unknown to me when I get to France my life will change forever in what way I have no idea I'll just have to wait and see what happeneds

* * *

A/N: i'll probably get the next chapter up later today or tomorrow morning sometime. and feel free to give me ideas for this story if you want other than that leave a review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2 my arrival and more nighmares?

A/N: Here's chapter 2 and I do not own Angels and Airwaves song Rite of Sping or Code Lyoko plus i've fixed this chapter so everything will flow better I guess I don't know that's up to you readers.

* * *

The next day I arrive in France and find my way to my house in France that I used to live in with my parents so long ago.

I walk through the woods and find my house that still looks the same as when I used to live in it when I was little it still has the same old faded green paint on it and it looks old on the outside which is a good thing because I wouldn't have it any other way.

So I open the front door and walk in and go to my old room which is next to my parents room which is to the left of my room and to the right of my room is what would be my brothers room his name is Peter.

I can't remember him that well all I can remember is that he has blonde hair with brown eyes and he is older than me by three months and I haven't seen Peter since I was three I have no idea what happened to him.

Then after I get situated in my old room and change clothes I was wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of jeans that bunch at my ankles on top of my converses which are black and red with green sharpie stripes on them and now I'm wearing a black t-shirt that has 'Angels and Airwaves' on the front and on the back it has an angel holding a guitar and a different pair of jeans but they don't bunch at my ankles they just fall flat and rest on the very top of my converses.

After I change I leave my house to go to Kadic to get what I need for school and everything and I find my way there and I run into a kid with blonde hair and a purple diamond in the middle and his hair is spiked to a point.

Odd said "Hi" Tommy said "Um hi" Odd said "My name is Odd what's yours?" Tommy said "My name is Tommy and is your name really Odd? And I don't find it weird or anything honest it just surprises me that someone would name their kid Odd" Odd said "Oh ok and yes my name really is Odd"

Tommy said "That's cool I guess" Odd said "You look new here are you here to see the principal?" Tommy said "Um yea I am can you show me the way there if you don't mind" Odd said "Not at all follow me Tommy" Tommy said "Ok" I follow Odd until we get to the principal's office and I walk in to his office.

Mr. Delmas asked "Your Tommy?" Tommy said "Yes I am" Mr. Delmas said "Ok Tommy here is your classes and dorm room behave yourself I know what kind of trouble you can get into" Tommy said "Ok I'll try and thanks " Mr. Delmas said "good day Tommy" I walk of his office and I get outside and find my way to the dorms and find the boys floor and find my dorm room and it's between Odd's room and some other kid and I walk into my dorm and throw my duffel bag on the bed and start to unpack my stuff like my laptop and Clothes which is mostly t-shirts and tank tops and jeans after I'm done unpacking.

I put my duffel bag away and grab my Ipod and start listing to _Rite of Spring by Angels and Airwaves._ Then I hear a knock at my door and I take out one of my headphones and say "Doors open" and some girl with long black hair comes in and she is wearing a pink t-shirt with dark red pants with yellow shoes and her eyes are brown.

To me she looks like one of those girls that thinks she runs the school and had a million boys drool over her or not and she also thinks that she can get any guy she wants. Sissi said "Hi what's your name?" Tommy said "Sorry that's not for you to know and it's been fun but I have better thing to do than talk to a girl who thinks she can get any guy she wants newsflash this is one guy you will never in your lifetime will get so stop trying while you can"

Sissi said "Oh come on just tell me your name" Tommy said "Fine my name is Tommy happy? Now leave me alone" Sissi said "Nice name Tommy mine is Sissi" Tommy said "That's great Sissi but I don't care so go bug someone else" Sissi said very cluelessly "Why would I do that? When I can stay here with you besides once you get to know me maybe we can date sometime"

Tommy said really annoyed "Let me think about it um...NO! I'd rather go out with myself that some like you and no I'm not gay I just prefer the girls I date not to be complete airheads so take your inflated ego and shove it where the sun don't shine and get the hell away from me"

Sissi said annoyingly sweet "Don't be mean Tommy dear" Tommy said still annoyed "Ok one not your 'Tommy dear' two leave me alone and three be gone leech from hell" Sissi siad "Fine" Tommy says even more annoyed "Good leech be gone with you so I can dip myself in bleach and hopefully get your germs off me before I die of Sissitus"

Then I watch Sissi leave in a huff and I close my door and go back to listening to my IPod after a few minutes go by I hear another knock at my door and I walk over to it and open the door and I see a girl with bubblegum pink hair and green eyes and she's wearing a pink t-shirt with blue jeans and pink converses.

Tommy said "Um hi" Aelita said "Hi" Tommy said "If you're wondering what my name is its Tommy" Aelita said "Nice name mine is Aelita" Tommy said "Cool" Aelita asked "Are you new here?" Tommy said "Yea I am I came here from Florida because my foster parents wanted me to come here" Aelita said "Oh ok and what's Florida like?"

Tommy said "Well in Florida since it's a peninsula it has three seasons hot, mildly hot, and cold and everyone that lives there either want to go to the beach or go tan" Aelita said "Wow" Tommy said "Yea Florida is alright but I'd rather live here in France but that's just me"

Aelita said "Ok and you should come meat my friends it's almost lunchtime and you should come if you want to" Tommy said "Ok I'll come and I'll be glad to meet your friends" Aelita said "Ok cool let's go" Tommy said "Ok" so Aelita and I walk to the cafeteria and get in the lunch line and after we have our food we go to the table where her friends are sitting and we join them.

Odd said "Hey Tommy" Tommy said "Hey Odd" Aelita said "I can see you've meat Odd already" Tommy said "Yea we meat when I first got here" Jeremy said "Nice to meat you Tommy the names Jeremy" Tommy said "Nice to meat you too Jeremy" Ulrich said "Same here Tommy and the names Ulrich" Tommy said "Cool and nice to meat you too Ulrich" Yumi said "And I'm Yumi Tommy" Tommy said "Ok cool" then we continue eating lunch and go to class which mine is science and I have no idea where the science classes are.

Tommy asks "Um anyone know where the science classrooms are?" Jeremy said "Yea good thing I have science also Tommy so follow me" Tommy said "Ok" then I follow Jeremy to my next class and we walk in and take a seat before class starts and the teacher starts rambling on about science stuff and I try to pay attention but I can't so I start doodling in my notebook and the teacher doesn't notice at all and class continues and I'm still doodling then a few minutes later the bell rings and Jeremy and I leave the class and I have to go to gym class which I find on my own and when I get there and the class hasn't started yet because Jim hasn't shown up yet and we wait a few minutes and he shows up and he tells us that we are playing dodge ball.

So the class starts playing dodge ball and people start dropping like flies and pretty soon there are only two people left on each team one of them is me and the other is a kid named Herve and he throws his ball at me and misses and then I throw mine and I hit him dead on in the stomach and he falls to the floor and acts like it hurt when the ball hit him and I didn't even hit him that hard at all then he gets up and walks away and class is over.

Then I have to go to math class and I find my way there and sit down and pull out a different notebook and start doodling again and the teacher doesn't even notice that I'm not paying attention the whole class and doesn't say anything to me and acts like I'm not there which is fine with me I can spend more time doodling that paying attention to the teacher more fun for me.

The bell rings and school is over for the day and I go to my dorm to try and get my homework done and I do and it only takes me twenty minutes to get it done. I check my phone to see if my parents called and they didn't yet until a few minutes later I get a call from Justin. Tommy said "Hi Justin" Justin said "Hello Tommy enjoying your first day at Kadic" Tommy said "Yea Justin I am and I've already made some friends too" Justin said "That's good to hear Tommy" Tommy said "Yea I guess so"

Justin asks "Tommy are you staying out of trouble?" Tommy said "Yes Justin I am I haven't done anything bad and I won't you know that" Justin said "Good I'm just checking" Tommy said "I know Justin" Justin said "Yea that's what parents are for Tommy" Tommy said "I know that too" Justin said "Ok Tommy I better get back to work I'll call you again when I can"

Tommy said "Alright Justin later" Justin said "Bye Tommy" Tommy said "Bye Justin" then I hang up and start listening to my Ipod again and wait until dinner and I stop listening to my Ipod and go to dinner and run into Sissi and I just tell her off and she leaves me alone and walks away from me and go hang out with Odd and his friends. After dinner I get a shower and brush my teeth and go back to my dorm and go to sleep.

As soon as my head hits the pillow I start to have a nightmare from when my parents died and it replays in my head they get into their car and drive off and get a few blocks away from our house and out of nowhere another car comes and hits my parents car and flips their car until it hits a light pole.

Then I bolt upright before the car that hit them comes at them again to hit them again and I wake up sweating bullets then I wipe the sweat off my face and relax and tell myself it was just a dream and to chill out. I fall asleep again until I hear my alarm clock go off and I hit the snooze button and turn it off and get out of bed and go get a shower and brush my teeth and go to the cafeteria and eat breakfast then go to class.

Where I can't stop thinking about my nightmare I haven't had one since I was nine at least not one like that before and it bugs me all day and I can't figure out how the nightmares would start up again and why now it's been seven years since I've had my last nightmare it was such a long time ago why would they start again.

I have no idea so I try to stop thinking about it and try to focus on other things like school and other random thoughts like that. Then the school day ends and I go do my homework and finish it in twenty minutes again and yet again I go eat dinner and get a shower and brush my teeth again and hope tonight I don't have another nightmare.

* * *

A/N:there's chapter 2 hope you liked it please R&R i would much appeciate it


	3. summer vacation and summer fun Pt1

A/N :Here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy and i know it's not summer vacation yet DX but it's so close so i decided to write a summer chapter so enjoy and i revised this chapter.

Disclaimer : i don't own code lyoko if i did it would still be on Tv and there would be a season five

* * *

It's been three and a half months since I've come to Kadic and I've become good friends with Yumi, Jeremy, Ulrich, Aelita, and Odd but I feel like that they are hiding something from me but I have no idea what it could be.

In math class one of the kids gets possessed by something and I look the kid in the eye and see a bulls eye symbol wondering what it is I see Jeremy, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita run toward the classroom door and I follow them until they get to the park.

Jeremy said "Quit following us Tommy" Tommy asked "Why?" Odd said "Because we don't need you" Tommy said "Yea right I bet you do so just tell what's going on I promise I won't tell anyone" Aelita said "Maybe we should tell him" Jeremy said "Ok fine come on Tommy follow us we'll explain on the way"

Jeremy said "Ok basically my friends and I fight Xana on this place called Lyoko Aelita is the one who can deactivate the towers there you get to Lyoko via the scanners and I'll explain more when you're on Lyoko so head to the scanners"

Then Odd, Ulrich, Aelita and I head to the scanners and Jeremy tells Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita to get into the scanners and he transfers them to Lyoko and then he tells me to get into one of the scanners and I step in one and watch is close and Jeremy starts the virtualization process.

"Transfer Tommy"

"Scanner Tommy"

"Virtualization"

I land on Lyoko and I look at myself and I'm wearing a green shirt with two gold and black dragons' one going toward my right shoulder and the other going to my left my pants are red and green with black stripes wrapping around them I also have fingerless gloves. My weapons are two mini katankas on my back and I have energy fields and my superpowers are telekinesis and supersprint.

I catch up with Ulrich and Odd and Aelita they are fighting Krabes and hornets and they look like they could use a hand then I start fighting the krabes and I hit that same bullseye I saw in the one kids eyes.

Ulrich said "Tommy you and Aelita to the tower Odd and I can handle these guys" Tommy said "Ok" then Aelita and I take off for the tower and a krabe comes out of nowhere and I get shot by one of the lasers.

_Jeremy said_ "_Tommy be careful you just lost twenty life points"_

Tommy said "Great thanks for telling me that Jeremy" then I jump on the krabe and stab it with one of my katankas and jump off the krabe before it explodes and Aelita runs to the tower and deactivates it.

USERNAME: AELITA

"CODE LYOKO"

"Tower deactivated"

Then Jeremy brings us back to earth and does a return to the past and we relive the previous day back in math class again. After a few days Xana attacks again this time sending megatanks to earth so Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich, and Odd go to the factory to deactivate the tower and I stay behind to take out the megatanks.

At the factory

Jeremy said "Head down to the scanners I'll start the process the tower is in the mountain sector"

"Transfer Odd"

"Transfer Ulrich"

"Scanner Odd"

"Transfer Aelita"

"Scanner Ulrich"

"Scanner Aelita"

"Virtualization"

Back at school

I'm fighting megatanks with a metal pole and I have to be careful I don't get hit by them and when one of them isn't paying attention and looking for me I stab it and pull out the pole and back away before it explodes. Just in time too because another one just showed up to play with me then my phone rings and i answer it and it's Jeremy. Tommy said "Yea Jer" Jeremy asked "Tommy how is it going?" Tommy said "It's just great I'm having so much fun yea no" Jeremy said "Ok I get it things are bad" Tommy said "You could say that"

Jeremy said "Don't worry Tommy we should have the tower deactivated soon" Tommy said "That's great until then I'm gonna fight me some megatanks" I hang up and go back to fighting the megatanks and I take out two of them at the same time and get away before they explode.

Then a few minutes later another megatank comes and hits me in the stomach and I fall to the ground coughing up blood then I get back up and destroy the megatank then I fall to the ground because pass out from getting shot by the megatank.

Right after I pass out a return trip is made and the guys can't get a hold of me so they go looking for me and find me passed out on the ground hurt then they take me to the nurse and I have to get stitches on my stomach then she bandages my stomach and I wake up after she does that.

Jeremy asked "Tommy you ok what happened?" Tommy said "I will be and I got hit by a you know what in the stomach I must have passed out after I destroyed it because I don't remember anything else after that" Jeremy said "Ok and yea you passed out we found you in the park and Odd and I brought you here" Tommy said "Thanks Jer"

Two weeks go by I get my stitches out and I don't go to Lyoko for those two weeks when i had them in Jeremy didn't want to risk it and I couldn't blame him for it. I start to go to my classes again and Xana leaves us alone for a few day and we all know that he will attack soon enough when we don't know.

Science class

It's the last day of school and we are taking our exam in science and I'm really happy that it is the last day of school because I've had summeritus for a week and I'm so happy that this is the last exam I have to take for the year. Jeremy is already done and so is Aelita Odd is just pretending to work on his exam and I finish after a few minutes now I just have to wait for the last bell to ring to release us into summer.

With only ten minutes left in class everyone is done with their exam and we are just waiting for the bell to ring so we can leave for the summer five minutes go by and the whole class is anxious to get out of class. Then the bell rings and we all jump up in the air and run out of the classroom celebrating that it's officially summer.

Then I get a call from Justin after I get out of class and ready for summer to start so I don't have to worry about school anymore. I answer my phone after I get outside the science building. Tommy said "Hi Justin" Justin said "Hello Tommy have a nice day at school?" Tommy said "If exams are a good thing then ok but yea I guess I did because it's summer now and I don't have to go to school anymore and why did you call?"

Justin said "Tommy your coming back to Florida for the summer" Tommy said very surpised "The entire summer no Justin I'm not staying there that long no way" Justin said "I don't care your coming back weather you like it or not"

Tommy said pissed off "No way Justin I'm not staying the whole summer" Justin says as he starting to get angry as he talks "I don't care your coming back and that's final" Tommy said a little more angry "Fine when do I leave?" Justin said "In a few hours get packing" Tommy said very pissed off "That's not fair Justin" Justin shouts "I don't care just get packing now!"

I hang up on him and walk to my room pissed off and grab my Ipod and start listening to it to calm me down while I pack my stuff and get ready to go back to Florida then I hear a knock at my door and I say "come in" and Jeremy comes in after I say that.

Jeremy asks "Tommy what's wrong?" Tommy said "I have to go back to Florida I really don't want to but I have no choice Justin wants me too" Jeremy asks "Why and who is Justin?" Tommy said "Justin is my foster dad and I have no idea why he wants me to go to Florida and I have to stay the whole summer too it sucks"

Jeremy said "Oh that does suck and why is Justin your foster dad?" Tommy said "If you really have to know I'll tell you" Jeremy said "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Tommy said "I'd rather tell you well everyone so they don't ask me later" Jeremy said "Yea that would be better I'll text everyone to come to your room" Tommy said "Ok"

Then Jeremy texts everyone and they come to my room and Jeremy tells them that I want to tell them something because he wanted to know why Justin is my foster dad.

Tommy said "Justin is my foster dad because both my real parents are dead they died when I was six" Jeremy said "oh" Tommy said "Yea I haven't been the same since they died" Odd says jokingly "I can tell" Tommy said annoyed "Odd that wasn't funny I'm being serious about this it's not a joke" Odd said "Geez Tommy chill out" Tommy said a little more annoyed "Bite me Odd"

Aelita said "Tommy calm down and Odd lay off the jokes alright" Tommy says a bit clamer "Ok I'm sorry about snapping at you Odd it's just hard for me to tell people that I don't have any parents it's not something I like to talk about but I'm glad I got that out of my system" Odd said "Yea I'm sorry too Tommy it's cool I should've known better" Tommy said "Can't blame you I should have told before Justin called me"

Odd said "Yea but its cool Tommy" Tommy said "Yea I better keep packing before Justin calls me again and yells at me so I'll see you guys later I guess" Aelita said "Ok later Tommy" Tommy said "Later"

Then they leave my room so I can keep packing and when I'm done I grab my duffel bag and throw it on my shoulder and walk out of my room and when I get outside I see Sissi walking toward me and I just take out my Ipod stick my headphones in my ears and start listening to it.

Sissi asks "Tommy dear want to go to a movie with me?" Tommy said "Um as much as I would love to go to a movie with a complete airhead I have better things to do" Sissi said "Oh come on Tommy dear please" Tommy said getting annoyed "I said no Sissi now leave me alone"

Sissi begging me "Please" Tommy said as I get more annyoed "I said no Sissi get through your thick skull no means no so buzz off" Sissi asks "You sure?" Tommy said a bit clamer but still annoyed "Sissi when I say no I mean it and you can float to the movies by yourself because you head is full of air so float away from me" Sissi said "You don't mean that" Tommy said flatly "Yes I do I don't like you I find you quite annoying actually so piss off Sissi"

Sissi tries to kiss me and does but it only lasts for two seconds before I feel like puking and my stomach would have to agree with me on that and I don't blame it that was horrible I feel like I swallowed five bugs at the same time and one of them is still sliding down my throat. Tommy said about to gag "Sissi your a horrible kisser" Sissi said "No I'm not" Tommy said "I'd rather eat a scorpion than kiss you Sissi"

I walk away and go to the airport and get on the plane and go to Florida and when I get there and walk out of the airport I see Justin standing by his car waiting for me so I walk over to his car which is a Mercedes Benz a sliver and blue Mercedes that is and I get in and put my duffel bag next to me and stare out the window totally ignoring Justin because I'm still mad at him for making me come back when I didn't want to and it wasn't fair that he made me come back.

Then after driving in silence we get home and I open the car door and grab my duffel bag slam the car door and walk inside and go to my room and slam my bedroom door and blast music very angry that I had to come back to Florida.

After a few hours I calm down but I'm still not happy about coming to Florida then Justin calls me down to eat dinner so I come out of my room and walk downstairs and go to the dinner table and sit down and eat dinner. Justin asks "Tommy how was Kadic?" Tommy said "Better than going to Atlantis I hated that school" Justin said getting mad "You ungrateful little twerp"

Tommy asks "What I do now?" Justin said "Just stop being grumpy" Tommy said "So my grumpiness makes me a twerp wow Justin I can't be in a bad mood every now and again?" Justin said even angier"Go to your room and don't come out for the rest of the night I don't want to see your face"

Meagan said "Justin honey maybe Tommy has had a long day cut him some slack for once" Tommy said a little hurt "It's ok Meagan if Justin wants to be like this let him and I have had a long day I'm sorry I'm not the kid who you can read like a book and talk to about whatever you want just give me break for once and stop treating me like I'm no one" Then I get up and walk back upstairs and go to my room and close the door but I don't slam it just normally close it and lie down on my bed staring at the ceiling until I hear a knock at my door so I get up from my bed but don't open the door.

Meagan asks through the door "Tommy you ok?" Tommy said still a little hurt and tired "I will be Meagan thanks for asking but right now please just leave me alone I've had a long day and I'm really tierd so can we talk about this in the morning?" Meagan said "Ok Tommy and yea we can goodnight Tommy" Tommy said "Goodnight Meagan" Then I walk away from the door and take off my shirt I'm wearing and go brush my teeth then go to sleep.

As soon as my head hits the pillow I fall asleep and I start to have another nightmare but it's different this time because I'm not six in this dream or nightmare or whatever you want to call it.

It's weird because I've never had a dream like this before it's where Xana takes over the world and I'm the only Lyoko Warrior left everyone else is dead or under Xana's control I'm the only one that won't bow down to Xana.

I'm wondering the streets of France and I'm keeping an eye out for any of Xana's monsters and everything I see is in flames or falling apart or already has fallen apart and the streets are mostly gone or really torn up with holes from Xana's monsters shooting the streets.

Still walking along I come to the factory where it all started and I go to the supercomputer control room and destroy it with the weapons I have then Xana comes out of nowhere and I start fighting him and I'm losing horribly then Xana stands behind me and kills me and my body falls to the ground.

Minutes later I bolt upright sweating bullets wondering why I would have a nightmare like that or dream like that then I get out of bed and go get a shower after my shower I get dressed and walk downstairs and go eat breakfast.

Meagan asks "Feeling better Tommy?" Tommy said "Yea thanks for asking Meagan I am" Megan said "Good" Tommy said "I know you want to talk about last night the only reason I was like that is because I didn't like how Justin demanded that I come to Florida and stay the whole summer" Meagan said "Yea he should have told you before when you first left" Tommy said "That would have helped but I can't change that now" Meagan said "Oh well just try to be slightly pleasant around him ok?" Tommy said "I'll try Meagan no promises" Meagan said "Ok Tommy"

Then Justin comes downstairs and I just finished my breakfast and was going to get up to put my plate in the sink and go back to my room before Justin came downstairs he still looks mad but I don't care because I'm over it and he isn't and that's his problem not mine.

Justin said flatly and annoyed "Tommy" Tommy said flatly "Drop it Justin" Justin asks "Why should I?" Tommy said "Because you can stay mad at me all you want I don't care it doesn't bother me" Justin said "Fine whatever" Tommy said "Your problem not mine" Justin asks "Don't you have something better to do?"

Tommy said plainly "No I don't and why did you make me come back when I didn't want to?" Justin said "Because remember that one teacher of yours?" Tommy asks "Which one?" Justin said "The one from 7th grade that one" Tommy said "I'd rather not but why what does she have to do with this?"

Justin said "Well for one thing she is moving to Boynton from Orlando and would like some help and two your helping her and you're going to behave yourself while doing it" Tommy said annoyed "Why do I have to help her she has friends that can help her she should get them to help not me" Justin said "True"

Tommy "Then why do I have to help?" Justin said putting emphasis on 'will' "Because you're a good kid and you 'WILL' help her out and you 'WILL' behave" Tommy said "So what I'm good kid go me still don't know why I have to help" Justin said "You're so annoying and she would like you to help her so stop complaining about it" Tommy said uncaring "Fine whatever"

Justin said "Good now go put your shoes on we're leaving in a few minutes" Tommy said "Ok" then I get up and put my plate in the sink and rinse it off and wash it really quick and go upstairs to my room and put my shoes on and brush my teeth. Then I go back downstairs and meat Justin at the front door.

Justin asks "Ready?" Tommy said "If I have to be I guess I am" Justin said "Good now let's go" Tommy said really uncaring "Yea whatever"

Justin and I get into his car and drive to Orlando to my 7th grade teacher's house and I'm staring out the window the whole time bored to death listening to my IPod so I'm in my own little world at this point.

About an hour later we get to my 7th grade teachers house Justin parks his car and he gets out and so do I still listening to my Ipod then we walk up to my 7th grade teachers apartment and Justin knocks at the door and I'm staring at my feet wondering what would happen if I could make the ground disappear from under me.

A good minute goes by and my 7th grade teacher opens her door and I'm still staring at my feet then I look up at my 7th grade teacher and she still looks the same even though it's been three years since I've seen her.

She has dark red hair which is about mid-way down her back or a little shorter than that she also has bluish-gray eyes like my own she is also 5'7 so I have a good inch or two on her because I'm almost 5'9 but I'm still 5'8. And she still has a tan with freckles on her arms and a few on her face also and she is wearing green and blue sweat pants with a white t-shirt and brown flip flops all in all she still looks the same as when I was 13 not much has changed about her in the last three years for me I just got taller and have more muscle too.

Ms.C asks "Tommy is that really you?" Tommy said "I guess it is the last time I checked I was" Ms.C said "Ok then" Tommy said jokingly "What I can't mess with one of my old teachers anymore? Gosh Ms.C" Ms.C said "Right..." Tommy said "Calm down I was messing with you I really am Tommy I just got taller and my hair is shorter and no braces I got them off a year ago" Ms.C said "If you say so" Tommy said "I do because I really am Tommy it's the truth"

Ms.C said "Ok" Justin said "Sorry Autumn he really is Tommy" Tommy said "Told you" Ms.C said "Fine" Tommy said a little too excited "I win!" Ms.C said "Ok fine" Tommy said "Well someone is happy to see me besides I can tell you really didn't want me to help you move and I get that I didn't want to spend my summer in Florida but we can't always get what we want out of life"

Ms.C said "You got me there but it's nice to see you again Tommy" Tommy said "True and it's nice to see you too Ms.C" Ms.C said "Good now let's start pack stuff in boxes" Tommy said "Ok" Justin said "Remember Tommy behave yourself" Tommy said "Don't worry Justin I will promise" Justin said "You better or else" Tommy said "You know it"

* * *

A/N: R&R as usual and let me know what you like or don't like just no flames please critizism is accepted but be nice don't just hate my story for no reason probably have chapter 4 up sometime this week or over the weekend until next time enjoy my story and feel free to give me ideas if you want don't have to.


	4. summer vacation and summer fun? Pt 2

A/N: chapter 4 is up yea sorry for the wait i had exams and stuff it's the last few days of school for me so exams keep me busy i'll try to have chater five up sometime this weekend maybe i don't know yet and please r&r.

A/N: oh and by the way my teacher i didn't pull her out of a hat i really know her no joke plus i had to ask her so i could use her for this fic

so if anyone wants to use my teacher for a fic just ask me and i'll let her know she's pretty cool with it and the skateboard thing yea i made that up fair warning on that.

Disclaimer : don't own Code lyoko DX

Summer vacation and summer fun? Part 2

* * *

Justin goes back to his car and leaves and I'm stuck with Ms.C to help her pack stuff in boxes and she wants me start putting her clothes in boxes starting with the stuff in the closet.

Tommy said "Ok whatever" Ms.C said "I thought you changed" Tommy said "I have I'm just a little moody right now" Ms.C said "Right..." Tommy said "Whatever you say Ms.C" Ms.C said annoyed with me "Ugh your such a teenager" Tommy said "Is that a bad thing? Because if it is then I'll stop" Ms.C said "No you won't" Tommy said "Your right I won't"

Ms.C asks "Why do you have to be so impossible?" Tommy said "I'm a teenager teenagers are always impossible besides you were once a teenager so layoff" Ms.C said "If you say so" Tommy said "Hey everyone is a teenager at some point in their life and I know you were and I know you know what it's like to be a teenager"

Ms.C said "Ok Tommy" Tommy said "Fine I'll stop being so impossible happy?" Ms.C said "Yes" Tommy said "Alrighty then..." Ms.C asks "Hey Tommy" Tommy asks "Yea?" Ms.C said "Oh nothing" Tommy said "Ok Ms.C ok"

Then I walk over to Ms.C's closet and start folding her clothes and putting them in boxes after the closet is half empty I walk inside it to get the other half that I have left to put in boxes. I start with the stuff on the top selves because it's easier to work my way down instead of working my way up after I fill two boxes I take them out of the closet and get another one and walk back in the closet to get the rest of what's left in her closet.

After ten minutes I'm still working on the top selves and I find something that's on top of a small box so I try to move the thing on top of the box but I can't because it got stuck in a hole in the wall so I gently take it out of the hole and work the thing out nice and slow.

Then I prop it up against the wall and get everything else and when I'm done I take that box out to get another box and finish up putting her clothes in boxes. And whatever that thing that I pulled out from that was stuck in the hole in the wall so I lift it up and realizes it's a skateboard.

_She used to skateboard? whoa there Tommy it could anyone's skateboard_

_But what if it's hers then what_

_I don't know don't think about it just put it in the box and don't worry about it._

_No way it must be hers I don't know why but I think it is hers._

_How can it be hers?_

_Um her name is etched on it with what looks like a sharpie or paint I don't know but it's definitely hers there's no doubt in my mind that it isn't._

_Ask her first then if it's hers let it go and if it's not then drop it. _

_Ok but if I find out that it is hers it's going to be so worth it._

So I walk out of her closet with the skateboard and walk out of her bedroom and walk over to her to ask if the skateboard is hers or not. Tommy asks "Hey Ms.C is this yours?" Ms.C said "Um maybe…" Tommy "If it isn't then it's cool I'm just wondering if it's yours chill out" Ms.C said "Um promise you won't tell anyone" Tommy said "If it's yours then yea I won't tell anyone promise" Ms.C said "Ok the skateboard is mine" Tommy "said a little shocked "You used to skateboard?"

Ms.C said "Yea" Tommy asks "How old were you when you first started?" Ms.C said "12 or 13" Tommy said "Wow you never seemed like the kind of person that would skateboard" Ms.C said "I know it was a phase I was going through back then but grew out of it" Tommy said "I can tell besides I skateboard too it's not unusually for girls to skateboard plus I dirtboard sometimes it's like skateboarding but you go down dirtroads and other places like that and the dirtboard is a little longer than a skateboard and the wheels are bigger"

Ms.C said "Just don't tell anyone I used to skateboard ok" Tommy said "Ok chill I'm not going to tell anyone calm down" Ms.C asks "How'd you know it was mine?" Tommy said "I didn't not a first I mean I had my doubts that it was yours but when I looked at one of the sides your name is either painted on or you used a sharpie to write your name on it"

Ms.C said "Oh ok" Tommy said "Again I'm not going to tell anyone so relax and stop worrying about it" Ms.C said "I don't know about that Tommy" Tommy said "l promise I won't tell anyone and if it makes you feel better I'll make it disappear for you"

Ms.C asks "You'll do that for me?" Tommy said "Yea but prove that you could actually skateboard then I'll make the skateboard disappear deal?" Ms.C said "Deal" Tommy said "Good"

Instead of making her use the skateboard and ride it and do some tricks on it she walks me into her bedroom and closes the door and pulls out a CD and puts it in her DVD player and hits the play button. Then I start watching the DVD and it's an old video that someone taped and I see what my 7th grade teacher looked like when she was 12 or 13.

She is wearing a quicksilver t-shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans and black and red converses with blue sharpie strips on them and her hair is really short almost like mine but my bangs hang in my face and hers didn't it's really weird to see my 7th grade teacher look like that almost like a boy but definitely not a boy just the hair cut threw me off because it's really short and buzzed in the back and nice and evenly short on top. And in the video she looks about 5'2 and when I was 12 or 13 I was about 5'3 or 5'4 which would still make me an inch or two taller than her.

The video just consists of her and her friends doing random tricks and doing really dangerous stunts which are jumping over each other or jumping over cars and other stuff like that. I see my teacher do some pretty impressive thing like jumping over one of her friends and two cars which is awesome I have say. Then after a few minutes the video ends and I'm still soaking in that she jumped over one of her friends and two cars.

Tommy said a little surprised "Wow you had some serious skill back then" Ms.C asks "Is that a good thing?" Tommy said "Yes it's a good thing" Ms.C said "Now will you make the skateboard disappear now?" Tommy said "Yes I live up to my word" Ms.C said "Ok"

Tommy said "It's true I live up to it I've made a lot of things disappear and I'm not going to tell you what they were and how I did it just that I'm good at it" Ms.C said uncaring almost like a teenager "Whatever" Tommy said "Hey don't be all teenager on me that's my job" Ms.C said again amlost like a teenager "Whatever"

Tommy said "Ok really that's not funny quit it" Ms.C said like a teenager "Whatever" Tommy said "Fine I give you win" Ms.C said "Good" Tommy said uncaring "Whatever" Ms.C said a little annoyed "Not that again" Tommy said "Hey you started it not me that was all you" Ms.C said "If you say so"

Tommy said "I do and whatever, can we just go back to packing up your stuff now?" Ms.C said "If we have to" Tommy said "Hey I don't want to either but it looks like it won't put itself in boxes I don't think it works like that" Ms.C asks "Why do you have to be no fun?" Tommy said "Because I can and I learned it from you"

Ms.C asks "Really?" Tommy said "Next time you're my teacher just don't be a funsucker" Ms.C said "I'll try" Tommy said "Gosh can't take a joke?" Ms.C said "I guess not" Tommy said jokingly "What am I going to do with you?" Ms.C said "I don't know good question" Tommy said "I don't know either but when I do I'll let you know"

Tommy said "Let's just get back to packing ok?" Ms.C said "Ok" Tommy said "I've already emptied your closet so now what?" Ms.C said "Um follow me" Tommy said "I don't like the sound of that but ok" Ms.C said "Oh calm down and just follow me" Tommy said "Fine"

So I follow Ms.C to another room in her apartment and she leads me to another closet and wants me to empty this one now and put everything in boxes and I just look at her funny and she see the look on my face and gives me the same look and I just smirk and grab a box and get to work on the closet.

Tommy said "I hope this isn't your stuff because if it is you're on your own" Ms.C said "It's not" Tommy asks "Then whose is it then?" Ms.C said "My husband's" Tommy asks and says a little surpirsed "What? run that by me again" Ms.C said "You heard me it's my husband's" Tommy says really surprised "Whoa...your married? Since when" Ms.C said "A year and two months"

Tommy said "Sorry if I live in box but I kinda did get caught up in my own life so no I didn't know that" Ms.C said "Now you do" Tommy said "Ok then now I have to wrap my mind around this great..." Ms.C asks "What was that?" Tommy said "Nothing I was thinking out loud sometimes I do that" Ms.C said "Ok…" Tommy said "Just because I think out loud it doesn't make me crazy"

Then I set to work on her husband's closet and I only fill two boxes wondering why I didn't need more but then I realize he's a guy we don't have that much stuff like girls do. Nothing wrong with that just saying that some guys don't really have that much stuff and it only took me ten minutes to empty his closet. I walk out with the second box and put it on top of the first box then I lift them both up and take them out of his room and into the living room.

Ms.C asks "You sure you got that?" Tommy siad "Yea I'm good I can handle it" Ms.C asks "How?" Tommy said "I work out a lot so lifting heavy stuff doesn't bother me I'm used to it" Ms.C said a little doubtful "You work out?" Tommy said "Yea I know you can't tell but I really do work out three times a week to be exact"

Ms.C said "Ok" Tommy said "I really do work out I know you can't tell just by looking at me but I really do" Ms.C said "If you say so" Tommy said "Fine I guess I have to do it your way then not that I want to but I guess I have no choice right?" Ms.C said "You could say that" Tommy said "Fine again I don't want to but if it will get you to believe me then I guess I have no choice"

Ms.C said "Just get it over with before you change your mind" Tommy said "Fine whatever you say"

So I take off my shirt which reveals my upper body which is tan and I have the start of a 'happy trail' it starts at the top of my belly button and goes down past it a little bit but not very much. And you really can't see the hair because it's so light but I know it's there. Then I stand up straight because I was slouching a little bit and I can see the top of my teachers head which makes me feel special because I'm taller than her.

After I stand up straight I flex my arms a little bit but I really don't want to because it makes me feel uncomfortable to flex around my old teacher then I just get over it and flex my arms all the way which reveals quite a bit of muscle on my arms. Then I flex my abs and yes I have a six pack along with my arms showing off my muscle still.

Tommy asks "Happy now?" Ms.C said "I guess" Tommy said "It's not like I wanted to flex but I had no choice" Ms.C said "Whatever just put your shirt back on" Tommy said "What can't stand seeing me shirtless? Gosh for someone who is married I figured you would be used to this kind of stuff but whatever I'll put my shirt back on if it bothers you that much"

Ms.C said "Good" Tommy said "Whatever" I grab my shirt and put it back on and fix my hair because it got messed up after I put my shirt back on.

Tommy asks "Better?" Ms.C said "Yes" Tommy said "Fine besides I know you have a tan too so shut it and it's not like you can see my 'happy trail' anyways the hairs are too light to see because my hair maybe jet black but the hairs are really light for some reason so you really can't see them so your safe" Ms.C said "Ok…" Tommy said "Just saying calm down" Ms.C said "Ok then…" Tommy said "Ugh fine you win" Ms.C said a little excitedly "Yay" Tommy said "Yea keep telling yourself that" Ms.C asks "Please tell me you were just thinking out loud again?" Tommy said "Yea sorry I was my bad" Ms.C said "Maybe you should get that under control"

Tommy said "No thank you but I appreciate the offer though" Ms.C said jokingly "Oh very funny" Tommy said "That was hilarious but I guess you can't take a joke" Ms.C said "I've lost my touch it has been three years after all" Tommy said "Ok you got me there and it has"

Ms.C said "Ok let's just get this stuff on the moving truck ok" Tommy said "Fine by me"

Then Ms.C and I walk outside and start putting the boxes in the moving truck once we have all the boxes outside we start putting them in the truck and I lift two at a time and climb into the truck and put the boxes in the very front of the truck and work my way backwards.

Then I decide to let Ms.C hand me the boxes so I don't have to keep climbing in and out of the truck which works for her and it goes a lot smoother that way and it only takes an hour to fill the entire truck up with all the boxes then once I get the last box in I climb out of the truck and I dumbly jump down instead of climbing out and I land wrong and I faceplant on the ground and I hear a cracking sound from one of my legs.

Then I try to get up and when I do I try to walk and I put pressure on my right leg and try to walk on it but I can't because as soon as I tried to walk on it and put pressure on my right leg it instantly started to feel like microscopic knives are stabbing me in the leg. So I lift up my leg and don't walk on it because it hurts like hell.

Ms.C asks "You ok Tommy?" Tommy said "Um not really I think I might have done something to my right leg" Ms.C said "Good going" Tommy said "Ok fine my bad I didn't know it was going to happen anyways" Ms.C said "True" Tommy said "Yea oh well I guess I better call Justin so he can come get me" Ms.C asks "Why?" Tommy said "I don't know if I broke my leg or not and I don't think it's a good idea to walk around with what could be a broken leg or something else" Ms.C said "Good point"

Tommy said "Yea" I pull out my cell phone and call Justin and he wants to know why I called him so I have to tell him I guess. Tommy said "Um I think I might have broken my leg or something because I jumped out of the back of a truck and landed wrong" Justin said "Good going Tommy" Tommy said "Shut it just come get me so you can take me to the doctor ok" Justin said really uncaring "You're on your own Tommy I can't come I'm at work and I can't get away and Meagan is at work too and she's in a meeting so I don't know what you're going to do I'm sorry Tommy" Tommy said "Great just great and you're not sorry Justin you just don't care" Justin said uncaring "Fine be like that Tommy"

Then I hang up on him and try Meagan and get her voicemail so I'm stuck until either Meagan can come get me or Justin can which could take hours and I don't want to wait that long so I guess I only have one solution to the problem and I don't like it one bit.

Tommy said a nervous "Um…Ms.C um…would you take…me to the…doctor?" Ms.C said "Ok" Tommy said "Thanks and if it's broken you can be the first to sign my cast deal?" Ms.C said "Deal" Tommy said "Cool"

So we get in her car and it's still the same one she had when she was teaching at Atlantis which is a voltswagon cabiro the color is black it makes me think of the time I had to ride in her car because we were going on a field trip and I was 13 at the time too. Then after twenty minutes she finds a doctor's office and we find a parking spot and we get out of her car and I limp until Ms.C offers to let me put one of my arms across her shoulders so I don't have to limp as much. So I put my left arm across her shoulders and she put her right hand on my right side and it helps because I don't have to limp I can just put my right leg up and walk on my left leg.

Once we're on the doctor's office one of nurses calls my name and I get up and limp over to them and follow them so they can take my height, weight and stuff like that. First I take off my shoes and get on the scale and it takes my weight and the nurse writes it down then I turn around and she takes my height and tells me I've grown two inches which would make me 5'10 instead of 5'8 which doesn't bother me.

Then the nurse takes use to a room so the doctor can see me and we wait ten minutes then the doctor comes then I feel my eyebrow go up when I see that the doctor is a girl instead of a dude I don't have a problem at all it just surprised me. She has black hair and it's down to her shoulders and she is wearing a blue t-shirt with a blue jean skirt and flats then she walks over to me and looks at my leg and wants to take an X-ray of it then I follow her to the X-ray room and she takes an X-ray of my leg and it's broken alright and wants me to get it straightened back out and move the bones back into place. Then she takes me back in the room and tells me to lie down and I do then she pulls my right leg and moves the bones back into place. I would have screamed but I figured screaming like a girl wasn't worth the effort and energy so I didn't.

Then she puts a cast on it and after it dries because she had to get the cast tape wet so it would stick better and wouldn't come off later true to my word I let Ms.C sign it like I said she could. Good thing we are done packing because I wouldn't be much of a use with only one good leg and the other is broken so I wouldn't be much help.

A few weeks go by and I have to get a new cast and I ask Justin to drove me to the doctor but he won't so I go ask Meagan and she isn't home so I either have to go to Orlando or walk there by myself I pick walking there over going to Orlando.

So I leave the house and walk to the doctor and when I get there the doctor wants to take and X-ray to see how my leg is doing and it's healing nicely even though it is mostly muscle damage than the bones themselves so he puts a new cast on my leg and saws off the old one and puts green cast tape on my leg instead of red like I had before.

Then I walk home and my cast dries and when I get home no one is home so I just go up to my room and rest my leg because it starts to throb a little bit and I don't want to make it hurt worse than it already does so I just prop it up so it won't bother me anymore.

* * *

A/N: for the sake of my sanity reveiw plz it only takes fifteen seconds i'll take antonomus one too just give me a review plz i'm desperate and i migh need more ideas don't know yet but if i do i'll let you know in the mean time enjoy and plz reveiw it doesn't take that long or my army of evil taser zombies will get you.


	5. Peter is that you?

A/N: after some major witers block i managed to get chapter five up R&R and enjoy

Disclaimer :don't own Code Lyoko

Claim : anything that isn't related to Code Lyoko like my OC's

* * *

After six weeks go by I can finally get my cast off because the bones are healed and so is the muscles around my bones so I go to the doctor and he saws off my cast and I can finally walk on my right leg again which feels weird at first but after a few minutes I get used to it again.

When I get home I see someone I know but can't put a name to the person they have short blonde hair and brown eyes and they are wearing a faded green t-shirt and faded blue jeans with red and green converses with blue sharpie strips on them and they look like they're about 5'9 and they have a tan too but I still feel like I know them but I can't think of their name.

Tommy said "Hi what's your name? Mine is Tommy" Peter said "It's Peter and nice to meat you Tommy" Tommy said "Nice name" Peter said "Thanks bro" Tommy said "Don't call me bro" Peter asks "Why not little bro?" Tommy said a little annoyed "Dude not your little bro so stop calling me that" Peter said "Yes you are you're my brother Tommy you just don't remember me"

Tommy said "There's no way you're my brother he disappeared when I was three or something like that" Peter said "I didn't disappear I was taken from you Tommy" Tommy asks "You were?" Peter said "Yea I was taken to an orphanage back in France where I was kept until I was ten" Tommy said "I never knew what happened to you for thirteen years Peter I thought the worst when I was six and our parents died and I was left alone"

Peter asks "Our parents died?" Tommy said "Yea three years after you were taken" Peter asks "What happened to them?" Tommy said "They got in a car accident dad died instantly mom died in the hospital a few hours later that was the last time I saw her and the last thing she told me was that she loved me and you and to never forget her" Peter said a little schoked "Wow"

Tommy said "I know I haven't been the same since then" Peter said "I can tell and I'm not being mean I'm just saying" Tommy said "It's cool Peter you're my brother it doesn't bother me as much since your related to me" Peter said "I missed you Tommy" Tommy said "I missed you too Peter" Peter asks "I'm guessing that you live here right?"

Tommy said "Yea with Justin and Meagan" Peter asks "Who are they?" Tommy said "Our foster parents" Peter said "Oh" Tommy said "Yea I'm just here for the summer I don't want to be here but I had no choice" Peter said "Ouch" Tommy said "At least you're here Peter I might live" Peter said "Haha yea" Tommy said "Yea well let's go inside and go to my room before Justin and Meagan get home" Peter said "Ok"

Peter and I walk inside the house and go upstairs to my room and when Peter walks in my room he sees my_ Xbox 360_ and _Playstation 3_ plus my 52' inch plasma screen TV on the wall and my other skateboard that I have with a green deck and the griptape is black and green with a Neversoft eyeball in the middle with the spear going through it.

Peter said "Nice room Tommy" Tommy said "Thanks Peter" Peter asks "How do you have a _Playstation 3_ and an _Xbox 360_?" Tommy said "Thank Justin for that got the _Xbox_ for Christmas and the _Playstation 3_ for my birthday" Peter said "Justin sounds really cool" Tommy said "He is when he's not yelling at me or whatever" Peter said "Maybe he's just learning to be a parent" Tommy said "I don't know Peter I've lived here for five years I figured that he would have the parent thing down by now" Peter asks "Who knows Tommy?" Tommy said "Yea I guess your right Peter" Peter asks "I am?" Tommy said "Yea Justin never really had a kid before"

Peter asks "What do you mean?" Tommy said "Look if I tell you swear to me you won't tell anyone else I mean it Peter" Peter said "Ok I swear I won't tell anyone" Tommy said "Good Justin had a kid before me he was about my age or a year younger than me all I know that he had black hair and green eyes and he disappeared one day no one knows where or how he did it but he did and that it hit Justin hard really hard"

Peter said "Wow" Tommy said "Yea I know" Peter said "So you're like his new son in a way" Tommy said "I guess yea I don't know" Peter said "Ok" Tommy said "I know Peter it's weird for me too" Justin shouts up the stairs "TOMMY COME DOWN HERE NOW!" Tommy shout softly "Shit! I didn't think Justin would be home yet Peter you better hide I don't want Justin to know you're here" Peter said "Ok"

Peter hides while I go downstairs to see what Justin wants Tommy asks clamly "What is it Justin?" Justin shouts "I can't believe you!" Tommy asks a little nervously "What did I do?" Justin said a lttle clamer but still mad "Your grades are atrocious I can't believe you would have the nerve to have bad grades!" Tommy said "That's a lie I had mostly B's and maybe one C that's it" Justin said "Says you look at your report card" Justin hands me my report card and it's an old report card back when I was 13 and still in middle school. Tommy said "Justin quit flipping out this is an old report card you must have grabbed it by mistake look at the date it's from 2006" Justin said "Oh ok sorry about that Tommy" Tommy said "I guess it's ok Justin next time you pull this on me make sure and look at the date and don't go yelling at me beforehand" Justin shouts "Ok and shut up!" Tommy said "Chill Justin I was just saying calm down"

Justin shouts "I don't care you're a horrible son!" Tommy says a little hurt "If I'm that horrible then why did you adopt me?" Justin said really angry "I don't know why but now I wish I hadn't" Tommy says really by what Justin just said "Fine if I'm that much of a problem then I get out of your hair and leave you alone and I'm sorry I ever came into your life and made it a living hell for you"

Justin says a bit clamer and realized what he just said "Wait Tommy I didn't mean it like that" Tommy says really upset "Yes you did I get it just leave me alone" Justin said "Tommy I'm sorry" Tommy says still really hurt "No you're not you just don't care and you never will" Justin says a bit upsetly "Tommy….."

I walk away and go back upstairs and grab my duffel bag and put any clothes I have and put them in there and grab my IPod and phone and put them in my pockets grab my car keys and go back downstairs walk outside get in my car and drive away not caring where the road takes me.

A few miles later I hear my phone ring and I look at the caller id and it's Justin but I won't answer it I just let it ring until it goes to my voicemail and he keeps calling me but I won't answer it I want nothing to do with him right now.

I'm on the highway at this point and I see a car coming straight at me so I try to get out of the way but I can't the car hits me at 90mph and my car flips three times before hitting the guard rail and coming to a stop then the car comes at me again and spins my car until I hit the wall and in the process that car driver hit another car and that car flips twice before hitting the concrete wall.

I'm unconscious the very last thing I saw was the car that got hit by the same car I did flip twice after that nothing but blackness what feels like hour later but only forty-five minutes go by I wake up feeling like crap.

I unbuckle myself and hit the roof of my car and crawl out the window and it hurt to I might have broken a leg again maybe an arm I don't know right now all I do know is that I can feel blood seeping down my left leg and I look down and see that a piece of glass jammed itself in my leg I try to pull it out and yelp in pain and leave it be then I look at the other car that got hit and it's overturned and I don't know who was driving or if there is more than one person or not.

I walk over to the other car that got hit and flipped twice and as soon as I get close enough to the car I realize who the car belongs to and I was so hoping that it wasn't someone I know but sadly it's someone I know not wanting it to be but I can't stop that now just have to help in any way I can.

So I crouch down and see that the driver is out cold along with the only passenger so I crawl in the car and get under the driver's seat and carefully unbuckle the driver and the drive lands on me instead of the car's roof then I slowly crawl out the window again and prop the driver against the car while I get the passenger out.

Crawling in the passenger window I get under the seat unbuckles the passenger and they land on me and I crawl out and prop the passenger against the wall then I get the driver and put them against the wall too.

Then I fall to my knees coughing up blood and the glass in my leg breaks and I yelp again because it hurt like hell then the driver of the other car wakes up and sees me coughing up blood and just looks at me like their lost or something.

Ms.C asks "Tommy?….." Tommy said "Yea?" Ms.C asks "What happened…?" Tommy said "I think we got in a car accident but it wasn't my fault someone hit me first then I guess hit you after they hit me and your car flipped twice that's the last thing I remember until I woke up" Ms.C said "Oh" Tommy said "Yea" Ms.C asks "Then who got my husband and I out of my car?"

Tommy said "That was me after I woke up I just wanted to see if you were ok at first I didn't know it was you until I got a good look at the car then I was just trying to figure out if you were alone or not and it wasn't until I got down on my knees to see that you weren't" Ms.C said "Thank you Tommy" Tommy said "No problem"

Ms.C asks "You feeling ok?" Tommy said "No I feel like crap and I feel like my stomach went through a washer on the spin cycle" Ms.C said "Ouch" I don't get a chance to answer her because I start coughing up blood again and it hurts a lot and eventually I black out falling backward instead forward.

Hours later I wake up and I'm in a hospital and I have a cast on my right leg again and a bandage on my left leg where the glass was and I see bandages on my arms and I feel a bandage around my head and I don't remember hurting my head at all but then again I don't remember a lot of things after or before the crash right now.

Then a doctor walks in and he is wearing a dark blue button up shirt with a black tie and dress shoes and has green eyes with brown hair with a few gray hairs on his right side of his head and is 5'9.

Dr. Greg asks "How are you feeling Tommy?" Tommy said "Like crap thanks for asking" Dr. Greg "I see you broke your right leg and that glass you had in your left leg did some serious muscle damage plus when you blacked out and hit the ground you hit you head pretty hard and had a mild concussion"

Tommy said "I guess that explains why I can't remember that much" Dr. Greg "Yea" Tommy asks "What about my teacher is she ok?" "Dr. G Yes she's fine" Tommy asks "Is she doing better than me?" Dr. Greg said "Yes she is she only had a mild concussion and a broken arm and a few bruised ribs nothing too major" Tommy said "I guess that's a good thing compared to my broken leg and other stuff" Dr Greg said "Yes it is"

Dr. Greg "Just get some rest Tommy if you can manage it" Tommy said "Ok I'll try" Dr. Greg "Good I'll check on you later" Then he walks out of the room and I fall asleep right after he leaves the room but I don't wake up the next morning or that afternoon.

This goes on for a month then I wake up and I feel worse than before I feel like my whole body hurts not just the parts that are injured my entire body hurts everything hurts even moving hurts not knowing why everything hurts I black out again and don't wake up for another month.

When I wake up again my body doesn't hurt anymore and my cast is off my right leg and so is the bandage on my left leg and the ones on my arms are gone too wondering why I don't have my bandages and cast I get up and try to find the doctor but can't find him anywhere.

I feel like I'm dreaming but at the same time it doesn't feel like it so I just keep looking for the doctor but still can't find him so I just go back to my room and lie down on my bed an relax and fall asleep again or at least it feels like I do.

Then I wake up for real this time and I look at my right leg and the cast is still there and so is the bandage on my left leg with the ones on my arms too everything feels normal I guess I don't know right now.

After two more months go by I get out of the hospital and go home with a cast on my leg which I get off in another two weeks and those two weeks go by fast and I get my cast off and go home only to find Justin wants nothing to do with me and still hates me because he looked at an old report card again and yelled at me about it again after I told him it was an old report card already.

So I grab my keys and get into a new Mustang GT which is dark blue with 20' inch tires and blue and black pinstripes along the sides of the car and drive off and get on the highway again this time hoping that I don't get hit by a car again.

Still on the highway I see a car a few miles away from me so I switch lanes and the car passes me and keeps going until I can't see it anymore then I switch lanes again and keep driving until late afternoon when I stop at a gas station and grab something to eat and fill up my car once that is done I get back into my car and start it and start to leave the gas station when I see someone that I know but I take a second look and brush off the thoughts.

I just tell myself to keep driving and don't think about it once I'm back on the highway the car I saw at the gas station is not too far behind me so I just keep driving until I can't see the car anymore but it keeps up with me which kind of bothers me so I switch lanes and keep driving.

After driving for hours I start to feel sleepy and know that if I fall asleep at the wheel could be bad so I look for a hotel and find a _Holiday Inn_ and get a room and crash as soon as my head hit the pillow then I wake up the next morning and get a shower and do what I need to do like brush my teeth and other things like that.

I check out and walk to my car and leave to get back on the highway again once I'm on I see a car come straight at me and everything goes black...

* * *

A/N: HA cliffy what will happpen now will i live or will something worse happen? who knows and i will not update until i get at least ten reviews


	6. the lose of a father

A/N: here's chapter six enjoy R&R and i know its short i'm trying to make them longer i was running out of ideas when i wrote this chapter.

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is not mine and if it was it would still be on tv and there would be a season five

Claimer: My Oc's and anything else that i come up with

* * *

As soon as my car stops flipping or whatever it was doing when it finally comes to stop I wake up wondering what happened only to notice that I can't move or at least I think I can't so I unbuckle myself and I don't hit the car roof like I thought I would I'm stuck until I move back some and I fall down toward the car roof.

Then I crawl out of my car and once I'm out of my car I look around to see if anyone else got hit a few feet away from me and my car I see a silver and blue Mercedes Benz flipped over wondering if that was Justin following me I walk over to the car and look inside and it was Justin alright and he's out cold.

Wondering if I should help him or not picks at my brain I know I want to help him but after he said he didn't know why he adopted me and wished he hadn't has me thinking otherwise that's the only thing stopping me right now.

So taking my thoughts elsewhere and I walk away I can't make up my mind right now my mind tells me to help him but my heart says don't I'm caught in my emotions so not knowing what to do walking away will give me time to think weather I want to go help him or not.

Before I even get to my car I see two cars coming down the highway and the one in front gets hit by the one behind it the front car spins and while it's spinning it comes toward me so I try to get out of the way but not moving fast enough I get hit by the car and go flying toward the concrete wall and everything goes black.

When I wake up again I'm against the concrete wall sitting up wondering how that happened I look around only to find that no one is there so I get up and my ribs start to hurt and start to feel like there on fire or someone dipped them in acid or bleach.

I start coughing up blood and someone comes over to me and touches my back wondering who they are after I manage to stop coughing up blood I just look at them wondering why they would bother trying to help someone like me.

The person has blonde hair about 5'3 and brown eyes and they are wearing a green t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of green and orange sneakers. I feel like I know the person but I can't think of their name to save my life right now.

Tommy asks "Who…are…you?" Schroeder said "Good one Tommy" Tommy asks "What are you talking about?" Schroeder said "You already know me Tommy" Tommy asks "I do?" Schroeder said "Yes" Tommy said "Ok…" Schroeder "asks "You sure you don't remember me?" Tommy said "I feel like I know you but my memory is a little fuzzy right now and I can't think of your name to save my life"

Schroeder said "Well that makes me feel so much better" Tommy asks "…Schroeder?" Schroeder said pertending to be surpised "Wow he remembers" Tommy said "Yea I know give me a break will ya?" Schroeder said "Um no" Tommy said "That's what I thought"

Schroeder asks "What happened to you?" Tommy "I took off from my foster parents house because Justin yelled at me about my grades that where from 8th grade and he said that he didn't know why he adopted me and wished he hadn't"

Schroeder said "Oh" Tommy said "I know you're wondering why Justin is my foster dad right?" Schroeder said "A little bit" Tommy said "Ok my real parents died when I was six then after a few months Justin and Meagan adopted me and I've been living with them ever since"

Schroeder said "Ok and you don't look to good Tommy" Tommy said "I feel like crap and thanks for noticing" Schroeder said "No problem" I don't respond after that because I passed out and when I wake up I'm in the hospital and I have no idea how I got here all I remember is talking to Schroeder anything after that I have no clue what happened.

Just as I wake up a doctor walks in and he is wearing a black button up shirt with navy blue pants and dress shoes which are black his hair is red and his eyes are hazel he's about 6'3 and looks like he is in his mid to late thirties.

Doctor Bob asks "Tommy how are you felling?" Tommy said "Like crap and wondering how I got here but that's just me" Doctor Bob "I see and the person you were last with after you got in a car accident brought you here" Tommy said "I guess that makes sense" Doctor Bob asks "Tommy do you remember the other car that also got hit?"

Tommy said "Yea it was a silver and blue Mercedes Benz I don't know who the driver was though" Doctor Bob said "Then you're not going to like what I tell you" Tommy said "Just tell me" Doctor Bob said "The other driver was Justin your foster dad I'm sorry Tommy he didn't make it" Tommy says really surpised and a little guilty "Wow I didn't think it was him at the time man now I wish I could've helped him"

Doctor Bob said"You couldn't have he died instantly there was nothing you could have done" Tommy said upsetly "Oh" Doctor Bob siad "Just get some rest and try to get better Tommy don't worry about other stuff not right now anyways" Tommy said "Ok"

* * *

A/N: there's chapter six enjoy r&r if i get five or six reviews i'll post my next chapter or at least two or three will be fine.


	7. moving on and learning something new

A/N: wow writers block gone and i manage this hmmmmm i don't know how i do it oh well enjoy chapter seven

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is not mine it belongs to Moonscoop not me.

Claimer: anything that is my original idea like My Oc's

* * *

After three weeks go by I get out of the hospital and Meagan drives me home and I go up to my room and close the door and lie down on my bed looking at the ceiling wondering what would have happened if I helped Justin but I can't change that now he's gone and there's nothing I can do about it.

An hour later Meagan calls my name and I go downstairs wondering what she wanted Megan said "Tommy" Tommy asks "What is it Meagan?" Meagan asks "What happened to Justin?" Tommy sasy nevrously "I…..he's…" Meagan said "Please tell me Tommy" Tommy said "Before I do tell me why he came after me?" Meagan said "Fine he wanted to say he was sorry about what he said"

Tommy said "Oh ok and Justin he's…gone" Meagan asks "What you mean gone?" Tommy said "He's dead Meagan…" Meagan shouts "You liar!" Tommy said "I'm not lying Megan it's the truth" Meagan said "I can't believe you would say something like that" Tommy said "I'm not making this up Meagan he's gone the doctor said he died instantly there was nothing anyone could do"

Meagan shouts "Go to your room NOW!" Tommy said "…Ok" I walk away and go back upstairs and go to my room and close my door and walk over to my bed and lie down still holding back the tears that are pricking my eyes.

I give Meagan her space for the next two weeks so that she can calm down and realize I was right but I don't say anything about it I know better than that so I just pretend I'm not really there when I am I only come out of my room when Meagan is in her room or when she isn't home.

Those two weeks go by and Meagan is somewhat back to normal but not really she still wants nothing to do with me which I understand she's just upset right now so I stay out of her hair as much as possible right now and that lasts for a week then Meagan is back to her usually self again.

But it doesn't feel right I feel like she's just pretending to feel happy when she isn't and it's only been a few days since Justin's funeral I just don't know what's happening right now nothing feels right anymore nothing feels the same without Justin everything feels wrong and different.

Tommy asks "Meagan are you feeling ok?" Meagan said "Yes Tommy I am" Tommy asks "You sure?" Meagan said "Yes Tommy" Tommy said "Ok if your sure" Meagan said "I am Tommy stop worrying" Tommy said "Alright I guess I better go to my room" Meagan said "Not yet Tommy" Tommy said "Why? It's not like you want me around right now and I understand that"

Meagan said "Because Tommy Justin left you something it's in his will don't you remember?" Tommy said "No can you remind me what it was" Meagan said "Follow me" Tommy said "Ok" I follow Meagan to Justin's special room that no one goes in but him even I haven't been in there and I don't think Meagan has either I don't know.

Once we're in his special room I just look around the room it has two pool tables and an entertainment system with two Xbox 360's and three Playstation 3's with two 76' plasma screen TV's and a bunch of other things like a recording studio with a bunch of Les Paul guitars and Fender guitars.

Tommy asks "Why are we in here?" Meagan said "Tommy Justin left you this room and everything in it" Tommy said "But I'm not even his real son I'm just an orphan" Meagan said "That maybe true but Justin saw you as his son weather you were his biological son or not" Tommy said "Then why leave this room to me I'm not his son why didn't he leave it to his real son"

Meagan said "His real son wanted nothing to do with his father that's why he left" Tommy said "That explains everything Justin wanted a son that would always be there for him and not leave and never come back" Meagan said "And that's what Justin saw in you because you never left and never came back you always came back home no matter how bad Justin acted"

Tommy said "And that's why he left his special room to me because I could stand up to him and show him what a real son is like even though I'm not really his son" Meagan said "Exactly" Tommy said "Wow I never knew Justin actually cared about me even though I'm not his son Meagan what was your son's name?"

Meagan said "his name is…"

* * *

A/N: mwhahahahahaha! cliffy...well R&R as usual until i get chapter eight up and at least one or two reveiws will make me happy.


	8. something new and living with it

A/N: here's chapter eight

Disclaimer : Code lyoko not mine

Claimer : anything that doesn't have to do with Code Lyoko

* * *

Tommy asks "Well what's his name?" Meagan said "His name is Tommy" Tommy said "But that's my name I can't be Justin's kid" Meagan said "I know it's your name and Tommy you are Justin's son" Tommy asks "How can I be his son? I was adopted by Justin my parents are dead I'm an orphan" Meagan said "Calm down Tommy"

Tommy said in shock "How can I be calm I thought I was an orphan the whole time" Meagan said "Tommy I know this is coming to you as a shock but you really are Justin's son I know you can't believe it trust me I know where your coming from" Tommy said "Ok just tell me the truth alright I just want to know did my parents really die when I was six or not?" Meagan said "No your parents never died when you were six"

Tommy said "Ok then how is Justin my father?" Meagan said "He meat someone in college and they were dating until Justin found out he was going to be a father he didn't want to have a kid at the time so he broke up with the girl and after she had the baby she put him up for adoption, and a family adopted her son and raised him like he was their own son until he was six, when they got in a car accident and died, so the boy when back up for adoption and when Justin found out that the boy was put up for adoption he wanted to see what the boy was like and Justin fell in love with the boy and adopted him"

Tommy said "I'm guessing i was that boy just one more thing who is my mother?" Meagan said "Your mom's name is Autumn I don't know anything else about her only that she disappeared after you were born and put for adoption" Tommy said "Oh" Meagan asks "Tommy you feeling ok?" Tommy said "I…." Meagan screams "Tommy!"

I don't hear Meagan shout my name because I passed out and when I wake up I'm in the hospital and I don't know how fainting could cause me to go to the hospital unless something else happened to me that I don't know about.

Meagan said "Your awake" Tommy asks "I guess what happened?" Meagan said "You fainted" Tommy said "I know that but what caused me to faint?" Meagan said "I don't know" then the Doctor walks in and looks at me weird then tells me the reason I fainted is because my heart stopped suddenly then started again he doesn't know why that happened but it did and he just wants to keep an eye on me in case it happeneds again.

A few days later I get out of the hospital and go home with Meagan and I lock myself in my room what she told me before I fainted is still taking its toll on me and I don't want to be around anyone right now and I hope Meagan understands that and will give me my space for now until I can process all that she told me. Then I hear a knock at my bedroom door and I know its Meagan and I know she wants to make sure I'm ok which I am she's just being a 'mom' and I don't mind that it's understandable for her to act like this.

Tommy said "Meagan I'm ok just give me some time to process what you told me give me a little space right now please I know your worried about me but I'm ok honest just give me a little time ok?" Meagan said "ok Tommy take your time I understand it's a lot to think about"

Tommy said "Thanks for being so understanding Meagan it means a lot to me" Meagan said "You're welcome Tommy" Tommy said "Just give me a day or two and I should be back to normal whatever that is" Meagan said "Very funny Tommy" Tommy said "Actually that was hilarious but I'll take very funny too" Meagan asks "What am I going to do with you?" Tommy said "Good question I ask myself that every morning when I first wake up and I have no idea I'll get back to you when I know"

Meagan said "You do that" Tommy said "I will" then I hear Meagan walk away and I just wonder why Justin didn't tell me I was his kid but I guess everyone has their reasons for keeping secrets otherwise people would know everything about each other and we wouldn't need friends to tell our secrets to.

Then again no one's perfect either so whatever reason Justin had for not telling me whether it was a good reason or not is his personal choice or I can't control that so I guess I'll just have to learn on my own why he didn't tell me

* * *

A/N: leave a review if you wish i personally don't care if you do or not your choice


	9. Sissi,threats,advice, and two lovebirds

A/N: here's chapter nine

Disclaimer : Code lyoko belongs to Moonscoop not me

Claimer : anything that doesn't have to do with Code Lyoko

* * *

Summer vacation was almost over and that meant one thing school and I'd rather not start school again but if I have to I will I just don't know if Meagan will send me back to France or not who knows what will happen.

Now it's the next to last day of summer vacation and I still don't know if Meagan will send me to France or not part of me wants to ask her and the other part doesn't either way I can't make up my mind so I go with my gut feeling and ask her anyways.

Tommy asks "Um Meagan can I ask you something?" Meagan said "Yes Tommy what is it?" Tommy said "I've been thinking about whether or not you're going to send me back to France or not" Meagan said "Calm down Tommy your still going to Kadic" Tommy said "Oh ok I was just wondering that's all" Meagan said "I know Tommy you better get packing" Tommy said "Yea I should"

So I go upstairs and go to my room and start packing my clothes phone and Ipod charger hair gel because my hair is starting to hang in my face again but I don't know if I'm leaving today or tomorrow morning or something like that.

I finish packing in time for dinner and when I walk downstairs and into the dining room I see Meagan and my 7th grade teacher talking and I just pretend that they aren't there sit down and eat after I'm done eating I take my plate into the kitchen and wash it and put it away and go back upstairs and start listening to my Ipod.

About ten minutes later I hear Meagan say my name and I don't really hear her at first then she calls me again and I hear her that time and I walk down stairs and into the living room and I don't see Meagan in there so I check the dining room and she isn't in there either so I finally walk into the kitchen and I see Meagan in there with my 7th grade teacher.

Tommy aks "What is it Meagan?" Meagan said "I just wanted you to know when your leaving and your leaving tomorrow morning" Tommy said "Ok fine with me can I leave now?" Meagan said "No" Tommy said "Damn…" Meagan asks "What was that Tommy?" Tommy said "Um nothing Meagan" Meagan said "Ok" Tommy asks "Can I go know?"

Meagan said "Not yet" Tommy asks "Damn…why not?" Meagan said "Because I said so" Tommy said "Fine" Meagan said "Don't be like that Tommy" Tommy asks "Why not it's not like I want to be here I have better things to do" Megan said "Really you do like what?" Tommy asks "Does playing video games count?"

Meagan said "No it doesn't" Tommy said "Dang it" Meagan said "Chill out Tommy" Tommy said "I'm chilled just don't feel like standing here anymore" Meagan asks "Does it look like I care?" Tommy said "No it doesn't" Meagan said "Good" Tommy said "If all you wanted was to torture me then I'm gone and if not then you have five seconds to give me a reason to stay" Tommy said "Five…four….three….two…one…." Tommy said "Well nothing then I'm out of here if you need me I will be in my room but don't need me that's the last thing I want" then I walk out of the kitchen and Meagan starts to follow me and I take off running up the stairs and heading to my room closing the door and locking it before Meagan can get to me.

Then I turn off the lights in my room take my headphones out and put my Ipod in my duffel bag and brush my teeth and jump in bed and fall asleep all before Meagan knocks at my door and I'm fast asleep at this point so I don't hear her knock on my bedroom door.

The next morning I wake up the smell of bacon and eggs I'm still half asleep and my mouth starts to water then I stick my hand in a spot that feels wet and I wake up and realize that I was drooling because I smelled food so I get out of bed trip over my skateboard and wash my hand off before I go downstairs and Meagan hands me my plate and I get a fork and a glass of chocolate milk then I sit down and eat.

After I'm done eating I put my plate in the sink and wash it before I put it away then I grab my glass of chocolate milk and finish it then I rinse it out wash it and put the glass away Meagan said "Tommy hurry up so I can take you to the air port before I go to work" Tommy said "Ok Meagan"

Then I go back upstairs brush my teeth grab my phone and duffel bag put my shoes on and head back downstairs and Meagan is waiting for me at the frontdoor we walk outside she unlocks her car I put my duffel bag in and climb in her car so that she can take me to the airport before she goes to work once we get to the airport she hands me my plane ticket.

Meagan "Tommy you might come to Florida again next summer I don't know yet but I will let you know if you are or not" Tommy said "Ok Meagan and thanks for letting me know beforehand" Meagan said "You're welcome" Tommy said "I'll see you next summer I guess" Meagan said "Ok don't do anything I wouldn't Tommy" Tommy said "Ok I'll try"

Then I walk into the airport and get on the plane and go back to France and once I'm back in France I head to my old house to change and comb my hair because I forgot to before I left then I go to Kadic and go get my schedule and room number and it's the same dorm I had last time so I walk to the dorm building and walk to my dorm.

I'm so hoping that I don't run into Sissi because that would suck and I don't so I open my door and toss my duffel bag on my bed and unpack once I'm done I hear a knock at my door I'm still hoping it's not Sissi so I walk over to my door and open it and it just Aelita.

Tommy said "Hey Aelita" Aelita said "Hi Tommy" Tommy asks "What is Xana attacking or Sissi attacking again?" Aelita said "Very funny and no just wanted to say hi that's all" Tommy said "You sure that's all you wanted to do" Aelita said "Yea" Tommy said "Something tells me your having problems with a certain boy who might be a little too attached to his computer am I right?"

Aelita said "You could say that" Tommy said "Well I know he cares about you and could possible love you too you're just not sure if he feels that way when you love him you just having second thoughts" Aelita said "I am what should I do?" Tommy said "Just give him some time I'm sure he feels the same way about you trust me he just has a funny way of showing it that's all" Aelita asks "You mean it?"

Tommy said "Of course I do otherwise you wouldn't be here right now if he didn't and I'm not trying to be mean or anything like that honest I'm just saying that's all" Aelita said "It's ok Tommy and your right about that" Tommy asks "Feel better now?" Aelita said "Thanks Tommy" Tommy said "no problem what are friends for"

Aelita leaves and Sissi is right outside the door Sissi said "Look what we have here Miss Einstein hanging out with my Tommy dear" Tommy said "For you information Elizabeth I'm NOT your Tommy dear now go 'bark' up someone else's tree because this is one dog you can't have so screw off" Sissi said "Tommy how can you be so mean to me?"

Tommy said "Easy I don't date airheads,people with a quarter of a brain, or a pea brain either and since you fall under all three categories you lose so go bother someone else" Sissi said "Really so you'll date someone like Miss Einstein and not me how rude!" Tommy said "Um to be honest yea I would but I wouldn't because I have no reason to date Aelita and if I wanted to I would but Jeremy would kill me before that ever happened so for the last time Sissi piss off"

Sissi said "How rude" Tommy "I don't care Sissi so get the hell away from me" Sissi said "Fine Tommy but mark my words you will date me" Tommy said "I'm shaking already I'm sooooo scared" then Sissi leaves but not before telling Jeremy what I told her and I know I'm dead but at the same time I can just tell him that Sissi just wants to make him mad.

Jeremy asks "What the hell Tommy?" Tommy said "Jer easy dude Sissi wants you to be mad because she just wants to get in my pants and I don't want that" Jeremy said "But what in the hell possessed you to say that you would date Aelita" Tommy said "Jer I said I would but I also said you would kill me first and I have no reason to so stop worrying about it" Jeremy said "I guess your right sorry about that Tommy" Tommy said "It's cool Jer"

Then Jeremy, Aelita, and I go eat dinner then we all go get showers and brush our teeth and get ready for bed and I see Aelita come to Jeremy's room and I just walk in mine and close my door and lie down in bed and slowly fall asleep.

In Jeremy's Room

Jeremy asks "What is it Aelita?" Aelita asks "Jeremy can I tell you something" Jeremy "Yea go ahead" _I wonder what she wants to tell me I know I love her I'm just too shy to tell her_ Aelita "Jeremy I love you I always have since we first meet" W_ow I had no idea that she_ _felt the same way I do_ Jeremy said "Aelita I love you too you're my angel my everything I could imagine my life without you"

Then the two lovebirds kiss passionately both blushing as they pull away for air looking at each other lovingly before kissing again until they fall on Jeremy's bed and snuggle up together and fall asleep together hoping Jim won't find them and disturb them.

* * *

A/N: review if you feel the need to if not then that's your thing can't control it and don't plan on it


	10. school,Sissi,and Tony?

A/N: here's chapter ten

Disclaimer : Code lyoko not mine and never will be mine

Claimer : my oc's just ask if you want to use them

* * *

The next morning I wake up to the sound of Sissi calling me and all I want is to be left alone so I rub my eyes and wake up more then I get out of bed, grab my towel and toothbrush ignoring Sissi and go take a shower then change my clothes to a green and blue t-shirt with dark blue jeans and my red converses. Then I walk out of the bathroom after I brushed my teeth and go put my towel away when I do Sissi is waiting for me but I just pretend she isn't there and walk in my dorm and put my towel away grab my backpack and head to the cafeteria.

Once I reach the cafeteria and get breakfast and sit down with my friends Sissi walks over and wants to talk to me alone but I'd rather not talk to Sissi at all Odd said "Hey Tommy can you take this one?" Tommy asks "What I wasn't listening" Odd said "Oh nevermind" Tommy said "Ok"

Sissi asks "Tommy?" Tommy asks "What Sissi if you want to say something intelligent say it if not then leave me alone because I want nothing to do with you when will you get it through your thick ass skull I don't like you and I never in a million years will so get a clue and buzz off" Sissi asks "What are you talking about Tommy?" Tommy said "Sissi here's the simple version of what I just said I hate you and I'd rather watch you get a clue than date you so leave me alone" Sissi said "But…but…."

Tommy said "For the last time Sissi leave me alone! And another thing if you ever call me your 'Tommy dear' again you'll regret it" Sissi said "Fine" Ulrich said "Wow Tommy I didn't think you had it in you to tell Sissi off like that" Tommy said "I know normally I wouldn't have said that but I've had it with Sissi" Ulrich said "Yea I think we all have"

Yumi said "Sissi looks like she got hit by a truck" Tommy said "Yea I kinda told her off she started to get on my nerves and I couldn't stop myself" Yumi said "When does Sissi not get on people's nerves?" Tommy said "Good question my guess is never that sounds about right what do you think Odd?" Odd "said Hm I have to agree with that" Jeremy said "Me too"

Then we go to class and Sissi almost comes over to talk to me but I give her my 'evil eye' and she backs off and leaves me alone most of the day until lunch and I walk to the cafeteria and get lunch and sit with my friends then I hear Sissi coming and I just glare at her and she leaves me alone for the rest of the day.

History class

Just as class starts Jeremy's laptops starts beeping and that means Xana so we leave class and got to the factory and I text Aelita and Yumi. Once we get to the factory Jeremy tells us to go to the scanner room when we get there Jeremy starts the virtualization process.

"Transfer Ulrich"

"Transfer Odd"

"Scanner Ulrich"

"Transfer Tommy"

"Scanner Odd"

"Scanner Tommy"

"Virtualization"

Ulrich, Odd and I land in the forest sector and take off toward the tower along the way we run into some Krabes and Tarantulas but we manage to destroy them and get half way to the tower when more Krabes come and a megatank or two.

Tommy said "I'll handle the megatank you guys go after the Krabes" Odd said "Ok" Ulrich said "Alright I love shellfish" after a few minutes I destroy the megatank and go help Odd and Ulrich.

_Jer said _"_Hurry up guys and odd you just lost another twenty life points" _

Odd said "Yea ok Jer" Tommy said "Hey Jer did Aelita or Yumi come yet" Jeremy said "Y_ea Aelita's here I was going to send her to Lyoko"_ Tommy said "ok"

"Transfer Aelita"

"Scanner Aelita"

"Virtualization"

_Jer said "Tommy you just lost forty life points what are you doing?" _Tommy said "Getting a tan Jer no I'm busy fighting some shellfish and how many life points do I have left?" _Jer said_ _"Twenty" _Tommy said "Great"

About two minutes go by then Odd and I get devirtualized and it's up to Ulrich to get Aelita to the tower which he does and Jeremy does a return trip and bring Ulrich and Aelita to earth and we all go back to school before anyone notices that we were gone.

Out of nowhere Sissi shows up so that means we have to avoid Sissi at all costs which we do quite well and go to our dorms, then go to sleep. The next morning I wake up get a shower, brush my teeth then go to the cafeteria to get breakfast and just hope that Sissi doesn't come over to us and try to talk to me.

That's the last thing I want right now anyways but on the Brightside everything seems to be the start of a great day who knows what could happen. Off to math class we go well everyone but Yumi that is she has history then math while we have math then science class so we go our separate ways off to class to get tortured by teachers once again until winter break.

Math class

Mr. Delmas said "Hello students we have a new student joining your class today and their name is Tony please welcome him and don't bite his head off" then Tony walks in he's wearing a green t-shirt with a black jacket showing his t-shirt with bark blue jeans and red and black converses his hair is black with blue and green highlights in it his eyes are dark green he looks about 5'6.

The teacher tells Tony to sit next to me when he walks over and just before he sits down Sissi trips him and the whole class laughs at what just happened I don't laugh I just give Tony a hand and help him up and tell Sissi off before the teacher catches me talking.

Tommy said "I guess I already know your name mine is Tommy" Tony said "Hi Tommy" Tommy said "Look that girl that tripped you don't worry about her she's just trying to look cool" Tony asks "What's her name?" Tommy said "Elizabeth but everyone just calls her Sissi she's the principals daughter don't worry she only thinks that she runs the school" Tony said "If you say so"

Tommy said "She doesn't run the school Tony trust me" Tony said "Ok" Tommy asks "Hey Tony where are you from?" Tony said "Florida" Tommy said "So am I which town?" Tony said "Greenacres" Tommy said "Cool wait your not Tony Nicolaou are you?" Tony said "Yea that's me" Tommy said "Dude Tony don't you remember me?" Tony said "Hey your Tommy Cornelius right?" Tommy said "Yea that's me"

Tony said "I haven't seen you in forever man how have you been?" Tommy said "Good man you?" Tony said "Alright" Tommy said "Hey Tony you should come meat my friends at lunch" Tony said "Ok cool"

Math class is over and we have to go to science class then gym then lunch and it looks like Tony has all the same classes as me so we catch up with each other as class starts and ends then we go to gym class and we are playing soccer.

Jim assigns us teams and we start playing since Tony and I are on the same team with Ulrich the other team doesn't stand a chance against us and we're proven right our team wins 6-4 not a bad game class ends and we go to lunch and Tony Joins us at our table and eats with us.

Tony said "Hi I'm Tony" Jeremy said "Hi Tony I'm Jeremy" Odd said "I'm Odd" Ulrich said "We've already meet Tony but the names Ulrich" Aelita said "And I'm Aelita" Yumi said "Nice to meet you Tony I'm Yumi" Tony said "Cool" Odd asks "So Tony where you from?" Tony said "Florida just like Tommy" Odd said "Cool" Tommy said "Yea Tony and I have known each other since we where four and I thought you weren't talking to me anymore Tony since I was going here to Kadic what happened?"

Tony said "My parents wanted me to go here instead they didn't really tell me why they wanted to send me here but since I ran into you Tommy I guess I'll live" Tommy said "Haha yea I guess" then all of a sudden Jeremy's laptop starts beeping so that means we have to go to the factory because Xana is attacking again.

Jeremy said "Tommy meet us you know where in a few ok" Tommy said "Yea ok Jer" Tony asks "What's he talking about Tommy?" Tommy said "Nothing Tony don't worry about it" Tony said "Ok" Tommy said "Let's just go to class ok?" Tony said "Alright"

So Tony and I start heading to history class but I pretend that I forgot something in my room and tell Tony to go to class without me so I make it look like I'm going to my room as soon as Tony gets to class I run off to the factory instead.

Once I get there Jeremy sends me to Lyoko and I catch up with Yumi, Odd and Aelita and start fighting hornets and Bloks. Then Odd gets devirtualized and it's up to Yumi and I to get Aelita to the tower but then suddenly a Krabe shows up and Yumi get hit by the laser and is devirtualized so I guess I'm on my own now.

So I take out the remaining Bloks and Krabe and get Aelita to the tower safely.

_Username: Aelita_

_Code Lyoko_

_Tower deactivated _

_"Return to the past now"_

Back at school

Tony said "Hi Tommy" Tommy said "Oh hey Tony" Tony asks "How are you?" Tommy "I'm good what about you?" Tony said "I'm great" Tommy said "Cool" Jeremy asks "Hey Tommy who is this?" Tommy said "Jeremy meat my long time pal Tony" Jeremy said "Nice to meat you Tony" Tony said "Same here"

Math class

Once class start Sissi tries to trip Tony again but I warn him beforehand so he won't trip this time and he thanks me for warning him and Sissi looks like someone has their underwear to far up their well you know what I mean and I just don't care and neither does Tony.

Class ends and Sissi wants to talk to me but I absolutely refuse to talk to her right now so I just walk away from her and go to my next class which is English so I go off to class with Tony leaving a very angry Sissi behind.

English class

I walk in to the classroom and take a seat in the back of the room along with Tony then the teacher walks in and I look up at the teacher then at my schedule and I feel one of my eyebrows go up and my eyes get bug wide.

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _

_Curse me and my luck oh well _

_Eh maybe this won't be so bad _

_Or it could be who knows_

Tony said "Earth to Tommy anyone home?" Tommy said "Oh right sorry about that Tony I got lost in my thoughts" Tony said "It's cool but I don't think the teacher agrees with me" Tommy said "Right…" Tony asks "What was that for?" Tommy said "Tony look at the teacher then at your schedule and tell me that you don't know her"

Tony said "Holy crap it's….." Tommy said "Yea I know that just keep it to yourself ok" Tony said "Deal" Tommy said "Good but I can't believe she came here to teach" Tony said "Me too" Tommy said "This is going to be a long ass year" Tony said "I second that"

* * *

A/N: review or whatever you want just no flames


	11. teachers, secrets, friendship and more

A/N: here's chapter eleven

Disclaimer : Code lyoko not mine and never will be mine if it was there would be a season five by now

Claimer : my oc's just me ask if you want to use them

* * *

Tony said "Who knew that it would be her that's just weird" Tommy said "Yea it is why would she come here to Kadic and teach us rotten, crazy, hormonal and non hormonal kids" Tony said "I have no clue" Tommy "Yea me either"

Tony asks "Why do I feel like this year is going to be hellish?" Tommy said "I don't know maybe it's because we have the same teacher we had in middle school! Who the hell knows because I don't" Tony said "Dude chill out" Tommy said "Sorry about that Tony I guess I'm just really tired" Tony asks "Why?"

Tommy said "Too much on my mind lately" Tony asks "Like what?" Tommy said "School, family stuff, Justin, and other stuff" Tony asks "What about Justin?" Tommy said "He died over the summer and I found out he's really my dad and not my foster dad" Tony said "Wow sorry to hear that man and really?"

Tommy said "Yea but don't be sorry because that's the last thing I want right now" Tony said "Ok" class is almost over so Tony and I just keep talking but making sure that the teacher doesn't catch us talking during class then a few minutes later class ends and we get ready to leave but the teacher want to talk to me what I have no idea so I tell Tony I'll catch up later.

Tommy "Is there a problem?" Ms.C said "No" Tommy said "Then why bother talking to me after class seems kinda pointless if you ask me" Ms.C said "I didn't plan on it" Tommy said "Right…look we can bite each other's heads off all we want but I'm not in the mood but it just seems like we have some sort of problem on our hands but more particular your hands"

Ms.C asks "What gave you that idea?" Tommy said "Ok look I don't want to start the school year off bad so whatever I did back in middle school I'm sorry I was a different person than I am now I've changed it may have taken me three years to change but I did and you know that" Ms.C said a little ticked off "I guess two years wasn't enough for you was it" Tommy said "Ok I'll back off I get it I'll get my classes changed so you won't have to put up with me anymore I can see you've had enough of me, now you want nothing to do with me that's understandable I'm sorry I put you through hell for two years"

Ms.C said a little calmer but still mad "Just leave" Tommy said "Ok" I turn and start to walk away when I feel tears pricking my eyes, so I try to hold them back but I can't so they slide down my face but I just wipe them away and walk away then I go to administration so I can get my classes changed but I can't they won't let anyone change their classes.

So l leave and skip lunch and got to my dorm and skip the rest of my classes good thing Jim doesn't catch me skipping class I just need some me time right now to figure out what I'm going to do for the rest of the year.

I don't go to dinner either I know I should eat something but I don't feel hungry so I just get a shower and change into my pajamas which are a white t-shirt and a pair of dark green pajama pants after that I go back to my dorm knowing tomorrow is going to be another day in hell.

The next morning I get up and get a shower and brush my teeth then go to breakfast but I barely eat anything I guess I'm not that hungry so I push my tray away from me, Odd grabs it and starts eating it which I don't mind I just get up and walk away heading to class.

After two classes go by I'm not looking forward to English class again I feel like I started the year off bad already and I didn't do anything bad and I don't plan on it at all I just want the year to be over already but I know it just started so there's no point in wishing it was over when it just began.

Walking to English class as I'm lost in my thoughts really not wanting to go but I do anyways when I walk in to class I sit in the very back of the room so I can pretend to disappear or be invisible for that matter. Class starts and I just can't concentrate even though I'm trying my best to pay attention but for some reason I can't.

Then I hear the bell ring and I get up to leave but Ms.C wants to talk to me again, so now I'm wondering what I could have done this time even though I didn't say a word all class and pretended I was invisible the whole time.

Ms.C said "Tommy" Tommy asks "What I do now make your life more of a living hell?" Ms.C asks "Why would you say that?" Tommy said "That's what you said yesterday so I'm just trying to be the good kid and stop trying to make people's lives so damn hard" Ms.C said "Oh"

Tommy said "If you're done chewing me out can I go?" Ms.C asks "Tommy why are you acting like this?" Tommy said "I don't know maybe I'm trying to make your life more bearable because I guess two years was enough for me but now I'm not sure"

Tommy said realizing what he just said before "Wait I didn't mean it like that" Ms.C asks "What did you mean then?" Tommy said "I don't know anymore I don't even know what to think anymore I'm just going through a lot I guess" Ms.C asks "Like what?" Tommy said "Finding out that I'm the son of my foster dad who died over the summer after the fact that he's dead already"

Ms.C said "Oh" Tommy said "Don't feel bad for me that's the last thing I want" Ms.C asks "You sure?" Tommy said "Yea I'm sure please I don't want people feeling bad for me when it's not necessary" Ms.C said "Ok Tommy" Tommy said "Yea can I go now? Unless you want to keep chewing me out" Ms.C asks "Why do you have to be like this?"

Tommy said "Because I'm a teenager it's how we are we're annoying, weird, and many other things teens are dumb, crazy, goofy, insane, fun, kids who don't know any better" Ms.C said "True" Tommy said "Exactly it's just who we are just because we're crazy doesn't mean we're not fun to be around" Ms.C said "No wonder I haven't killed you yet" Tommy said "Then go me"

Ms.C said "Then why haven't I killed you yet?" Tommy said "Because I'm one of those teens that are slightly normal but at the same time weird and unusual and I wouldn't change who I am just to be like everyone else" Ms.C said "I see" Tommy said "Ok fine it's because I'm just one of those people that you can beat the crap out of and I'll keep coming back for more I won't quit being who I am just to be a face in a crowd"

Ms.C said "Right…" Tommy said "I don't want to be a face in the crowd I want to be who I am and if you don't like it then why should I care what you think about me whether it's good or bad I won't let it stop me from being who I really am"

Ms.C asks "Now who told you that?" Tommy said "Some I learned on my own some was from Justin and little bit from you" Ms.C asks "Really now?" Tommy said "Yea" Ms.C said "Right…" Tommy said "I see what's going on here now" Ms.C asks "Really?" Tommy said "Yea you've changed too"

Ms.C asks "Wow really?" Tommy said "Yes really I think I liked you better when I was in middle school" Ms.C said "Tough noggies deal with it" Tommy said "Ouch hey that's my job!" Ms.C said "Don't care" Tommy shouts "Fine see if I care!" Ms.C said "But you don't" Tommy said a little calmer "So at least I didn't change as much as you did I wouldn't like what I saw in the mirror everyday"

Ms.C said "Just go" Tommy said "Fine by me and let me know when the fun, awesome, ridiculously cool teacher I had in middle school comes back because I miss that teacher and I don't think I like this one very much" Ms.C said "Leave" Tommy said "Ok be like that Autumn"

Ms.C said "Now I have to pummel you" Tommy said "Good luck with that and next time you teach middle schoolers don't tell them your first name" then I take off running as fast as I can with Ms.C following me.

Good thing I go to Lyoko it helps when I'm trying to escape Xana's monsters or pissed off teachers and Sissi. Once I'm in the park I climb up a tree and stay up there until she gives up or keeps running thinking that I'm still running instead of in a tree.

After a few minutes she goes by and keeps running which is all good for me once she gets far enough away I climb down the tree and head back to school and go eat lunch then go to class until school is over for the day which that means homework has to be done.

Once I'm done with my homework Jeremy calls me why he would unless Xana is attacking other than that I have no idea why he would call me. Tommy said "Hey Jer" _Jeremy said_ _"Hi Tommy" _Tommy asks "What Xana up to his usual tricks again?" _Jeremy said_ "_Yea"_ Tommy said "Alright I'll go to the factory" _Jeremy said_ _"Alright"_

I hang up with Jeremy and head to the factory on my way there I'm being followed by Tony so I try to get him off my tail but he won't stop following me. Tommy asks "Why are you following me Tony?" Tony said "I feel like you've been hiding something from me Tommy" Tommy said "Tony I'm not hiding anything from you"

Tony said "Yea right" Tommy said "I promise I'm not hiding anything from you" Tony said "Liar" Tommy said "Ok fine I am hiding something even if I told you, you would probably think I'm insane so stop following me" Tony said "No not until you tell me what your hiding" Tommy said "I can't so just go back to school"

Tony shouts "Tell me damn it!" Tommy said "I can't" Tony asks "Why not?" Tommy said "Because how do I know that I can trust you, yea we've know each other a long time but that doesn't mean that I can trust you with my secret" Tony said "Touché" Tommy said "Exactly so just go back to school and don't worry about me"

Tony said "No just tell me what your hiding" Tommy said "Hey Tony look is bigfoot" Tony asks "Where?" Tony turns around and I take off running to the factory once there I go to the scanner room and go to Lyoko and fight off Xana's monsters.

_Username: Aelita_

_Code Lyoko_

_Tower deactivated_

_"Return to the past now"_

Tommy asks "What is it Tony?" Tony said "Tell me what the hell your hiding" Tommy said "I told you already I can't tell you so drop it" Tony said "No tell me or you'll lose a good friend" C_rap he just had to say that I can't risk telling him Jer would kill me. _

_Tommy Just tell him what harm could it do? No I can't tell him I don't care if he is my friend I just can't tell him. Do it you know you want to tell him that's the thing I do want to tell him but not if it means risking a friendship over it._

_Then just tell him but I can't how can I trust him _

_How do I know he'll keep his mouth shut?_

_How can I trust him?_

_How?_

Tommy said "I'm sorry Tony I want more than anything to tell you my secret but I don't know if I can trust you to keep it a secret and it's not worth risking a friendship over it" Tony said "Fine you just lost a friend" Tommy said "Please Tony this isn't easy for me I don't want to risk you telling someone…" Tony said "Save it ex-best friend"

Tony walks away I guess that's the end of a friendship I had with him and over a secret that I would have told him in a heartbeat if I knew he could keep it a secret. But why let a secret ruin a friendship when everyone has their secrets than no one knows about them.

I just stand there wondering what would have happened if I told him but then again who knows he could have told someone or had a recorder on him so he would have it to blackmail me. Too many thoughts run across my mind to process them all so many options not enough solutions to the options I face every day I just hope Tony will understand why I didn't tell him.

A week goes by Tony still wants nothing to do with me neither does Ms.C but who am I to stop them from hating me. Plus Xana leaves us alone for now but that only means that he is planning something big so we'll have to wait and find out what he has in store for us.

Another week goes by and Xana decides to pop up his big ugly head so we're off to the factory and I stay on earth to fend off Xana and his attack on earth. So I go back to school and wonder what Xana has planned.

Then out of nowhere Tony shocks me and I fall to the ground then I look in his eyes he's possessed by Xana alright so I guess I have to fight him. Improvising I kick him in the head but he just throws me against a tree I get up and get ready to attack him again. This time he comes after me so I make a run for it not a good idea.

He punches me I doge it he tries again and hits me dead on in the eye wincing I get over it then I try to punch him but he keeps dodging so I side-swipe him and he falls the ground giving me sometime to escape and get away from him.

Now I'm deeper into the woods hopefully Tony won't find me then I feel my phone vibrate I take it out of my pocket and answer it Tommy said "Hello" Jer asks "_Tommy what's going on?"_ Tommy said "Xana possessed Tony I'm in the woods hiding from him" Jer said _"Oh ok" _Tommy said "Yea I hope your working on that tower I don't know how much more I can take from Tony"

Jer said "J_ust hang in there Tommy their almost to the tower right now" _Tommy said "Ok" I hang up and Tony comes out of nowhere and whacks me in the back and I fall to the ground hard staying down he kicks me in the ribs I cough up blood he just kicks me again and more blood comes out of me.

Tommy said "Tony please fight it stop this while you can you don't have to do this" Xanafied-Tony said "No and I have to do this you're the enemy" Tommy said "No I'm not Tony I'm your friend fight it" Xanafied-Tony shouts "Your no friend of mine!"

Tommy said "Yes I am please Tony I know you're in there please don't do this hear me out it's not worth killing a friend" Xanafied-Tony said "The Tony you knew is gone this is the new Tony" Tommy said "No he's not Tony is still there please I know he's in there"

Xana-Tony said "Your nothing to me you worthless friend!" just then Tony gets ready to shock me but Xana flies out of him so Tony falls to the ground he's out cold then we're both submerged by a white bubble.

Jeremy asks "Tommy what happened?" Tommy said "Xana possessed Tony he started throwing punches got me in the eye I side-swiped him and ran farther into the woods where he meet up with me and I tried to talk him out of possession it didn't work"

Jeremy said "I see maybe we should…" Tommy said "Jer don't even think that" Odd asks "Think what?" Jeremy said "Maybe we should recruit Tony" Odd said "Um I'm not sure about that what if he tells someone" Tommy said "Exactly" Ulrich said "Who knows maybe he won't" Aelita asks "But what if he does?" Tommy said "I don't know"

Yumi said "Maybe Tommy should hint at what we're doing without really telling him and see if Tony keeps his mouth shut about it" Jeremy said "Good idea you up for it Tommy?" Tommy said "Ok fine I'll play along but if he snitches you know what to do" Jeremy said "Deal"

With Tony

Tommy said "Hey Tony" Tony said "I thought I told you to stay away from me" Tommy said "Chill Tony I want to tell you about a video game that I have" Tony asks "What's it called?" Tommy said "The Lyoko thief" Tony said "Sounds lame"

Tommy said "It's not it's really badass but if I show you the game promise you won't tell anyone and if you do I won't get you a copy of it" Tony said "Ok you have my word I won't tell" Tommy said "You swear on your own soul you won't tell" Tony said "I swear" Tommy said "I'm dead serious one word about this game and I get to haunt you for the rest of your life" Tony said "Ok I won't tell a soul"

Tommy said "Good I'll talk to you later" Tony said "Ok later"

With the others

Jeremy asks "How'd it go?" Tommy said "It went quite well" Jeremy said "Good now we just have t make sure he won't tell anyone" Tommy said "I took care of that" Jeremy asks "How?" Tommy said "I placed a mini camera and recorder on him so that way we'll know if he tells someone and we'll know who he said it too"

Jeremy said "Good call" Tommy said "Thanks" the rest of the day goes by and so far Tony has kept his secret about 'the game' but we deiced to wait two days to see what happeneds and those two days go by and Tony still hasn't told anyone about 'the game' so I guess I better tell him the truth.

Tommy said "Think I should tell him?" Jeremy said "I guess he hasn't told anyone" Ulrich said "Yet" Tommy said "Good point" Odd said "Maybe we should tell him then keep an eye on him so that he won't tell anyone" Tommy said "For once I agree with Odd" Ulrich said "So do I" Tommy said "Ok it's settled I'll tell him"

With Tony

Tommy said "Hey Tony remember that game I was talking about?" Tony said "Yea" Tommy said "Well I hope you haven't told anyone about it or have you" Tony said "I haven't told a soul" Tommy said "Good now about the game…" Tony asks "What about it?" Tommy said "Ok here goes the game is my secret" Tony asks "What are you talking about?"

Tommy said "The game I was talking about 'the Lyoko thief'" Tony said "Oh right" Tommy said "Yea anyways…" Tony said "What about the game?" Tommy said "It's…" then I hear my phone ring Tommy said "Hello" Jer said "Tom Xana's at it again bring Tony with you" Tommy said "Ok" I hang up with Jeremy Tommy said "Tony follow me" Tony said "Ok"

So Tony and I go to the factory and meat Jeremy in the supercomputer room and he tells us to go to the scanner room when we do Tony is a little freaked out and isn't sure about it. Tommy said "Look I'll explain once we're on Lyoko ok" Tony said "Um ok"

"_Transfer Tommy"_

_"Transfer Tony"_

_"Scanner Tommy"_

_"Scanner Tony"_

_"Virtualization"_

Tony and I land on Lyoko but Tony lands on his butt instead of his feet like I did he looks at me then himself and he's wearing black t-shirt with a skull on it and the eyes have Xana symbols on them and there in flames. His pants look like he's wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with red stripes going down them.

Tommy said "Nice outfit Tony" Tony said "Thanks hey how come I don't have a weapon" Tommy said "You have to find out what your weapon is mine are energy fields and my two katanas on my back" Tony said "Oh ok" Tommy said "Ok basically we're on Lyoko and Xana activated a tower here and we have to help Aelita get to the tower and deactivate it don't think this is some kind of game it's not"

Tony said "Ok" Tommy said "Another thing if you see a monster hit the bullseye symbol on it" Tony said "Got it" Tommy said "Ok let's catch up with the others" Tony said "Alright" Tommy said "Supersprint!" I take off running and Tony follows behind me and eventually catches up with me.

Tony asks "How'd you do that?" Tommy said "It's one of my abilities the other is telekinesis you on the other hand have to find out what yours are" Tony said "Great" Tommy said "Don't feel bad you'll find them out soon but first let's take out the Krabes" Tony said "Ok"

So Tony and I start fighting the Krabes, Tony sees me hit the symbol on the Krabes head and watches it explode just as the Krabe standing in front of him gets ready to fire at him Tony jumps on top of the Krabe and pulls a sword out of the side of his pants and stabs the Krabe with it and jumps off before it explodes.

Tommy said "Wow Tony looks like you found your weapon" Tony said "I guess I did" Tommy said "Ok let's go find the others" Tony said "Ok" when we find the others they are fighting megatanks, Bloks, and Krabes so Tony and I join in on the fight.

Jeremy said "_Tommy be more careful you just lost twenty life points and only have ten life points left"_

Tony asks "Who was that?" Tommy said "It was Jeremy" Tony said "Oh" Tommy said "It's cool your new at this no biggie" Tony said "Thanks Tommy" Tommy said "No problem"

So we fight off the remaining Bloks and Krabes and get Aelita to the tower.

_Username: Aelita_

_Code Lyoko_

_Tower deactivated_

_"Return to the past now" _

Then Jeremy brings Tony and I back to earth and when we come out of the scanners Tony looks really tierd. Tommy asks "What need a nap Tony?" Tony said "I feel like it" Tommy said "It's normal going to Lyoko has its price besides let's go back to school it's late enough and we don't need GI Jim on our butts"

Odd said "I second that" so we all go back to school and go to our dorms and get some sleep until the next day when we have to get up and face the day and possibly Xana who knows.

* * *

A/N: reveiw if you wish and i'm open to consrtuctive critizisim just no flames they will be used to burn my schoolwork i have left over that i haven't gotten rid of yet


	12. adding insult to injury

A/N: here's chapter twelve i get a little angsty in this chapter and for the record i'm not Emo! so if anyone says i am because of this chapter then you are wrong i am not emo. oh and the parts where its italics it's someone's thoughts or phone conversation.

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko yea that's not mine if it was well let's say season five and a few more main characters

Claimer: my oc's just ask me if you want to use them

* * *

The next morning when I hear my alarm clock go off I turn it off and crawl out of bed and go get a shower, brush my teeth then go eat breakfast. Walking down the hallway like a zombie I make it to the bathroom where I get a shower and brush my teeth.

After brushing my teeth I change into one of my old Atlantis Academy camp t-shirts I guess I grabbed it by mistake because I thought I grabbed my _Angels and Airwaves _t-shirt the one that has an angel on the front and a guitar on the back with _Angels and Airwaves _in green letters then I put on my black jeans and my black converses.

Walking back to my room so I can change my shirt I run into Tony but he doesn't notice me so I keep walking and go into my room and change my shirt comb my hair and put a little bit of gel in it and spike it.

Then I walk to the cafeteria and eat breakfast before going to class but I realize I'm not that hungry and barely eat anything before giving my tray to Odd so I get up and go to class which is science so I sit through science and math class then history before going to English class.

Once I walk into English class I sit in the back not willing to bother anyone just sit there and be a good boy. Class starts and Tony is trying to get my attention but I'm so lost in my own thought I don't hear him but once the teacher calls my name I snap out of my thoughts.

Ms.C said "Well Tommy can you tell me what I was just saying" Tommy said "Um…I'm not going to fight you on this and admit I wasn't listing so I guess I have detention right?" Ms.C said "Yes" Tommy said sarastically "Goodie" Ms.C said "But thank you for being honest" Tommy said "Yay go me…I think…"

Tony asked "Dude what's your deal that's the second time this week you've had detention what gives?" Tommy said "Leave me alone Tony" Tony said "No tell me what's been bothering you" Tommy said annoyed "No so drop it" Tony said annoyed "Fine" Tommy said pissed off "Good"

The rest of the day goes by and after school I go to the library to serve my detention good thing it's only two hours and not four like I thought it would be. And those two hours go by fast and I'm out of detention and off to my dorm room.

Then Tony comes to my dorm and I let him in my room Tony asked "Dude why did you have to get detention again that's twice what's with you?" Tommy said "Look Tony I don't want to talk about it so leave me alone" Tony asked "Is it because of Justin?" Tommy said "I don't know just leave me alone" Tony said "No not until you tell me what's been eating you"

Tommy said "Please Tony I don't want to talk about it" Tony said "Tom I'm your friend you know you can tell me anything and I'm practically your brother" Tommy said "I know that Tony but this is something I have to deal with on my own" Tony said "Then tell me what it is" Tommy said "No so just stop asking" Tony said "Dude I'm just looking out for you" Tommy said "Thanks for caring but I don't need your sympathy"

Tony said "Fine" Tommy says realizing what I just said "Wait Tony I didn't mean it like that" Tony said annyoned "No I get it now you've found out something you don't like and it's making you act different just to deal with it even if it means hurting your friends" Tommy said a little hurt "Tony I didn't…don't mean to act the way I am I'm sorry"

Tony shouts "I don't even know why we became friends!" Tommy said sadly "Tony I'm sorry…" Tony shouts "I don't care!" so Tony leaves my room and goes to his room and I grab my jacket and go for a walk but not before grabbing my switchblade and putting it in my pocket.

So I walk off campus and go to the woods deep in the woods where no one would normally go unless their me so I find a tree and sit down and rest my back on the tree pull out my switchblade, take off my jacket and press the blade against my skin until it bleeds. I make the cut a little deeper before sucking in a breath to ease the pain I feel inside me only wishing that the pain wasn't there at all.

Then I hear footsteps so I wipe the blood off the blade before putting it back in my pocket and putting my jacket back on and running deeper into the woods so that whoever came out to the woods won't find or see me.

But I'm not looking where I'm going and I hit a tree and pass out hours later I wake up and its dark out I don't know how long I've been out but something tells me I should go back to school or not unable to make up my mind I stay right where I am and fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up and feel my head where I hit the tree I have a nice bump on my head nothing serious plus I don't feel like going back to school right now so I stay in the woods all day instead of going to school.

In English Class

Ms.C asks "Tony do you know where Tommy is?" Tony said "No ma'am" Ms.C askes "You sure?" Tony said "Yes ma'am I haven't seen him at all not since yesterday" Ms.C said "Ok Tony"

At lunch

Tony asks "Has anyone seen Tommy?" Jeremy said "No" Odd said "Nope" Aelita said "I haven't either" Ulrich said "Same here" Tony asks "What about you Yumi?" Yumi said "I only remember seeing Tommy yesterday he was in the woods I don't know if he's still out there or not" Tony said "Thanks Yumi" Yumi said "No problem"

Back in the woods

So Tony goes into the woods to see if I'm still there which I am but I don't want to go back to school I need some alone time right now when I see him I take off running he follows but I manage to get away from him so he won't find me.

Tony asks "Tommy where are you?" he gets no answer Tony said "Tommy come on answer me please" again nothing but the wind Tony said "Tommy I know you're out here" all he hears again is the wind rustling against the trees.

Tony asks "Come on Tommy this isn't funny where are you?" so Tony keeps walking getting deeper into the woods hoping to find me and drag my butt back to school. I know he just wants to make sure I'm ok but I don't want to be around anyone right now all I want is to be left alone.

So I won't come out of hiding not until Tony leaves so I can be alone again, he just won't leave so I'm not going to move from where I'm hiding until he goes. So Tony keeps looking and looking hard but still can't find me then Tony trips over a rock and starts falling down a hill so I go after him just to make sure he won't get hurt.

After following him for twenty minutes he stops rolling and hits a tree so I walk over to him and he's out cold part of me wants me to leave him there but the other part of me wants to help him so I help him up and take one of his arms putting it across my shoulders while using my right arm to support his right side. When we get back to school I take him to the nurse so he can get cleaned up because he has a gash on his forehead, a few small cuts on his arms and two deep cuts on both of his legs.

Yolanda said "Set him down over there Tommy" Tommy said "Ok" so I walk over to one of the beds and slowly let Tony down on one of them. Yolanda asks "How did this happen?" Tommy said "He tripped over a rock in the woods and started rolling down a hill I chased after him but I couldn't keep up and when I found him he was lying next to a tree"

Yolanda asks "You sure that's how this happened" Tommy said "Yes ma'am" Yolanda said "Ok Tommy you can go now" Tommy said "Ok" but I don't go back to my room I go into the woods again and try to clear my head again but I just end up cutting myself again twice before going back to school and going to my room.

My cellphone rings I answer it Tommy said "Hello" _Tony asks "Tommy is that you?" _Tommy said "Yea Tony it's me"_ Tony said "Good"_ Tommy asks "Why did you call me Tony?" _Tony said "Because I wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday about what I said I didn't mean it…" _Tommy said "Tony its cool I know you didn't mean it" _Tony said "Thanks Tom"_ Tommy said "No problem"

_Tony asks "Tommy why where you in the woods yesterday?"_ Tommy said "I wasn't feeling like myself yesterday and I needed to clear my head" _Tony said "Oh ok" _Tommy said "It's cool Tony don't worry about me I'm just fine" _Tony said "If you say so Tommy"_ Tommy said "Look I'll talk to you later Tony I need to go for a walk" _Tony said "Just come back this time ok"_ Tommy said "Ok"

I hang up with Tony, grab my jacket and switchblade putting it in my pocket along with my phone I put my jacket on and head off to the woods. When I get deep enough into the woods I sit down and pull out my switchblade, flick the blade out and start pressing it against my skin on my left arm until blood starts coming out.

Slowly I take a deep breath and start making the cut deeper until I can't stand it anymore once that's done I wipe the blood off the blade and put my switchblade away and put my jacket back on so that no one will know I was cutting myself again.

I just sit there in the woods not really thinking but at the same time it looks like I am thinking thoughts come and go before I have a chance to grab hold of them to start pondering about them. Before long it starts to get dark so I start heading back to school like I told Tony I would then out of nowhere something hits the back of my head I feel my eyes roll backward and I hit the ground hard.

Waking up hours later its dark maybe 1 am I don't know everything is a blur right now I feel the back of my head it feels sticky and wet when I look at my hand there's blood on it so I go back to school and go wash my head once I'm done I walk to my dorm and crash on my bed instantly falling asleep.

When I wake up the next morning I'm in Sissi's room how I got in her room I don't know because I was definitely in my own room last night when I went to sleep. Tommy asks "Sissi what the hell?" Sissi said annoyed " And that's the thanks I get for helping you" Tommy said "The only help I need is to figure out how to get rid of you"

Sissi said "Tommy how dare you!" Tommy said "I didn't mean literally I was joking chill out" Sissi said "Oh" Tommy asks "Yea again how the hell did I get here?" Sissi said "I brought you here" Tommy asks "Why?" Sissi said "You head looked like it was going to get infected so I brought you to my room to clean you up and I stitched up you head and put a bandage on it"

Tommy said "Oh thank you Sissi I guess I better go back to my own room before GI Jim comes looking for me" Sissi said "Ok and your welcome" Tommy said "If I find anything missing or…well you know what I mean then I'll make your life a living hell" Sissi said "Don't worry Tommy I left that part of you alone" Tommy said "Good it wouldn't like you anyways"

I walk out of Sissi's room and go back to my own room where I lie down on my own bed and fall asleep until I hear my phone ring but I'm thinking it's in my dream so I ignore it but it won't stop ringing so I wake up a little bit grab my phone and answer it.

Tommy said "Ello" _Tony asks "Where are you?"_ Tommy said "I'm in my room what is it?" _Tony said "Get your butt up and get to English class before Ms.C finds out your not here again I'm not covering for you again" _Tommy said annoyed "I didn't plan on you covering my ass and screw her let her think whatever she wants I don't give a shit" _Tony said "Tom please just come to class please and I know you don't give a shit but she does so get your ass here"_

Tommy said even more annoyed "Um she can kiss my ass I'm not coming to class screw that besides I don't feel good so if she comes looking for me I'll be waiting in my sleep so good day" _Tony said "But Tom"_ Tommy shouts "I said good day!"

I hang up on Tony and go back to sleep I can't help it if I feel like shit right now I'll go to class when I'm damn good and ready to.

English class

Ms.C asks "Does anyone know where Tommy is?" Tony said "He's not feeling good he hasn't been in school all day" Ms.C said not believing him "Really he 'doesn't feel good' good one Tony" Tony said "I'm not making it up he really doesn't feel good" Ms.C said still not believing him "Prove it" Tony said "Ok but don't take my phone and give me a detention for it"

Ms.C said "Ok Tony"

Back in my room

_Stoopid phone stop ringing can you see I'm sleeping! _

_Oh wait phones don't have eyes damn…_

_Who the hell is calling me?_

_Eh better answer it_

I grab my phone and answer it Tommy said half asleep "…Ello…" _Tony said "Hey Tom" _Tommy shouts "Look if Ms.C doesn't believe you then she can bite me!" _Tony said "I wouldn't say that too loudly Tom"_ Tommy said "Oh crap don't tell me your calling me from her class and she's standing right in front of you right?" _Tony said "Yea I am and she kinda is"_ Tommy said "Great…let me guess she wants to talk to me otherwise I would be in dreamland right now" _Tony said "Yea she does hold on while I give her my phone" _Tommy said "Otay" Tony hands his phone to Ms.C Tommy asks "What?" _Ms.C asks "Are you really not feeling good or are you skipping for fun?" _Tommy said "No I'm not skipping for fun but that does sound entertaining I'll try it sometime and yea I don't feel good honest"

_Ms.C asks "Really?" _Tommy said "Yea I got hit in the head last night in the woods I woke up at 1 am tried to clean the spot where I got hit but I didn't do a very good job of it so someone else cleaned it and put a bandage on it so exsquezze me for not feeling like getting my head bitten off today"

_Ms.C said "Then how come you sound like your faking?" _Tommy said "I don't know…" I drop my phone grab my trashcan and empty my stomach contents after I'm done I wipe my mouth and pick up my phone Tommy asks "Was that enough for you?" _Ms.C asks "What where you doing?" _Tommy said "Let me explain again" five seconds go by I'm still holding my phone and I empty more of my stomach contents into my trashcan again.

Tommy asks "Better?" _Ms.C said "You didn't have to do that" _Tommy said "I think I did otherwise you wouldn't have believed me and your shoes would have spaghetti and meatballs on them either that or pizza" _Ms.C said "I didn't need the mental picture" _Tommy said "Well I hope it's burned in your head and stays there until I make it go away" _Ms.C asks "What side of the bed did you wake up on?" _Tommy said really annoyed "The only where you can suck it"

_Ms.C said "No thank you" _Tommy said in a sarastic tone "Oh that's right you only like little boys with little jimmy's my bad" _Ms.C said "Well at least they have more respect than you" _Tommy said in a really sarcastic tone "Nope I still have respect for you but my Jimmy doesn't it doesn't like stuck up teachers from hell sorry" Tommy said really annoyed and in a sarcastic tone "Oh by the way my Jimmy is way more fun than a little boys or at least the one you suck BURN!"

Tommy asks and shouts at the same time "What's this no snappy come back? Well I'm glad that's settled I'm going back to sleep so GOOD DAY!" I hang up and go back to sleep hopefully I won't be disturbed this time.

Back in English class

Tony said "I'm sure Tommy didn't mean that he sometimes says weird stuff when he's sick" Ms.C asks "How would you know?" Tony said "I've known him since I was four so I know for a fact that he can sometimes say things he won't mean" Ms.C said "Just take your phone and sit down Tony" Tony said "Yes ma'am"

In my room

Tony asks "What the hell Tommy?" Tommy asks "huh did tahw ouy yas" ("huh what did you say") Tony said "Speak correctly Tom" Tommy said "ot tnaw t'nod I" ("I don't want to") Tony asks "What?" Tommy said "Eh sorry about that I was still in dreamland" Tony said "Oh" Tommy said "So I'm guessing I'm in trouble and have detention sound about right" Tony said "Surprisingly no but I can see it happening" Tommy said "True"

Tony said "But that took some serious balls to say that stuff" Tommy said "Yea I guess it did I don't know why I would say something like that though it's not like me to snap like that" Tony said "You're not feeling good it's ok Tom" Tommy said "Maybe I should go apologize" Tony said "Don't just get some sleep Tom that's the only thing you need right now"

Tommy said "Yea I guess your right" Tony said "Good" then Tony sees my left arm with a bunch of cuts on it Tony asks "Tom how'd you get those cuts?" Tommy said nervously "Um I…uh tripped…when I was coming back to school" Tony asks "You sure?" Tommy said "Yea" Tony asks "Really Tom?" Tommy said "Ok fine I didn't trip I uh…" Tony said "Please don't tell me you've been cutting yourself Tom" Tommy said "I would be a liar if I said I haven't" Tony said "No wonder why you've been acting weird"

Tommy said "Yea" Tony asks "How long have you been doing this?" Tommy said "About a week but I didn't start cutting myself until a few days ago" Tony said "Oh" Tommy said "Don't act like that I'm not Emo I've just been lost in myself lately" Tony asks "Is it because of Justin?" Tommy said "Damn it Tony and yea it is" Tony asks "Why?"

Tommy asks "Did you ever hear about the crash?" Tony said "Yea" Tommy said "I could've helped Justin but I didn't I left him to die it's my fault he's gone" Tony said "Don't blame yourself Tom for what happened to him" Tommy said "But I practically killed Justin without meaning to" Tony said "No you didn't don't beat yourself up like this I don't want you to hurt yourself again"

Tommy said "Ok I promise I won't beat myself up if you can get me out of detention" Tony said "Not gonna happen Tom" Tommy said "Fine" Tony said "Alright you win I'll see what I can do" Tommy said "Thanks man" Tony said "Your gonna own me one Tommy" Tommy said "I know I will just get my butt out of detention first" Tony said "Ok" Tommy said "Good" Tony leaves my room to go get me out of detention I hope it works too I don't feel like having detention again.

With Ms.C

Tony said "Um hi" Ms.C asks "What is it Tony?" Tony said "It's about Tommy he was just wondering if he was going to have detention after what he said earlier" Ms.C asks "Really?" Tony said "Yea" Ms.C said "I'll think about it" G_reat I love it when she says that Tommy's so in trouble now _Tony said "Um maybe he shouldn't have detention he hasn't been himself lately he might take it the wrong way and he might do something he doesn't want to"

Ms.C asks "Why would he do that?" Tony said "Because…well…it started after Justin died he started acting weird and he hasn't quite been himself lately he's done something he wishes he hadn't"

Back in my room

_Maybe I should go talk to her maybe I can fix what I've done_

_Then again maybe not it could be too late to fix it_

_But what if it's not too late?_

_Then I should do something about it_

_Go do it then_

I get out of bed slowly get up and put a shirt on and some jeans then my sneakers I walk out of my room and head to Ms.C's classroom so Tony won't have to get me out of trouble like I wanted him to do.

With Ms.C

Tommy said "Um Tony I think I need to settle this don't you think?" Tony said "Tommy…what are you doing here?" Tommy said "I finally decided that I shouldn't have my friends fight my own battles I should do it by myself and you're an awesome friend Tony don't get me wrong but I think this is something I should do alone" Tony said "Good point I'll catch you later Tommy" Tommy said "Later Tony"

Ms.C said "Well look what the mouse dragged in" Tommy said "Very funny look about what I said earlier I really didn't mean honest sometimes I tend to say stuff that I don't mean when I'm not feeling good" Ms.C said "Tony already told me that" Tommy said "I figured he did and I'm sorry about what I said before I wasn't myself when I said that stuff"

Ms.C asks "Really prove it" Tommy said "Fine" I flip my left arm over which reveals three big cuts across my arm two have faded and are starting to go away but the third one looks fresh still. Tommy said "That enough proof for you" Ms.C asks "Your Emo?" Tommy said "No I'm not Emo I only did that because I blamed myself for Justin's death that's why I have the cuts on my arm I went down a path I didn't like but now I'm off that path I'm on a new one"

Ms.C said "Ok I'm glad you're not Emo" Tommy said "Yea me too" Ms.C said "Ok…" Tommy said "I get it your still mad about what I said earlier I'll go I know when I'm not wanted and I probably have four hours of detention right?" Ms.C said "Just go" Tommy said "Alright"

I walk away and pull out my switchblade flick the blade out and press it against my arm until it starts to bleed and the first drop hits the ground then more drops start to fall hitting the ground until I fall to my knees take a deep breath and make a new cut on my arm.

Good thing I was far enough away from Ms.C so she couldn't see what I was doing and I was turned around so it just would have looked like I fell to my knees and not cutting myself again so I put my switchblade away, watching my arm trickle out blood until it stops I get up and go to my room cleaning the two new cuts I have and bandaging them.

Sitting on my bed wondering why I'm doing this to myself having no success on that I fall asleep but I don't hear my alarm clock go off still sleeping I hear a noise that might be my phone then again I really don't want to wake up right now.

_Stooooopid phone _

_Wait is it my phone?_

_I don't know maybe opening your eyes would help_

_Negative to tired _

_Fine don't see what's making that noise_

_Eh….but it won't stop…make it go away_

_I can't _

_Why not?_

_Because you can only make something go away in your dreams _

_You're no fun you know that _

_Yes I know that_

_Gah!_

I open my eyes fumble for my phone grab it look at it then answer it Tommy said half asleep "…Why must you wake me from my slumber….?" _Tony said "Because if you don't get up some English teacher of yours is going to eat you" Tommy_ said "…Eh no care and if I did then I would be awake right now but I'm not so good day" _Tony said "I'm sick of covering your ass this time you're on your own!"_ Tommy said "…Eh…fine…leave me be…and let me sleep…" _Tony shouts "You're hopeless!" _I hang up and drop my phone get out of bed grab a black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans along with my shoes putting my shirt on then my jeans grabbing a pair of socks putting them on then my shoes.

I grab my jacket and switchblade I guess I'm off to the woods again leaving school heading to the woods again so I can be alone. Once I find my usual spot I lean against the tree wondering what I'll do this time but I just stand there wondering if Tony will come looking for me again like he did the last time I was here in the woods.

Hours go by nothing happeneds yet I feel like I need to pull out my switchblade but I don't I just leave it in my pocket. I guess it's a good thing I don't have my phone with me because I can bet Tony is looking for me but what he doesn't know calling my cellphone won't help him one bit.

Back at school

Jer asks "Tony have you seen Tommy at all today?" Tony said "No I haven't I wonder where he could be why?" Jer said "I think Xana might be attacking I'm sure I'm gonna go to the factory to make sure I'll call you if he is" Tony said "Ok Jer"

Odd asks "Tony do you know where Tommy is?" Tony said "No I haven't seen him since yesterday" Odd said "Oh ok later" Tony said "Later" _I wonder where Tommy could be? I hope he isn't in the woods again. _

Tony leaves school and goes to the woods I hear him coming so I take off running hoping Tony isn't following me but if he is I keep running just in case he is. Not looking where I'm going I fall down a hill and I start to roll down it once I'm completely down the hill I hit a tree and blackness consumes me.

Tony shouts "Tommy!"

* * *

A/N: you know the deal review and you get more chapters don't and my army of evil taser Zombies will come and get you flame me and my zombies or Schoedinator (yea i know sounds like Termminator i know that but that's my science teacher for you) will beat you senceless and yes i ended this chapter with a chiffly MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! and if anyone wants to use my characters for their stories feel free to PM me and tell me which one you want to use and i'll get back to you.


	13. winter break pt 1

A/N: here's chapter 13 enjoy

Disclaimer: Code lyoko, the Steelers, Sum41 and Some Say, and South park are all not mine.

Claimer: anything that isn't a reference to the above

* * *

Tony said "Tommy please wake up come on buddy wake up" I don't move my head falls backwards a bit because Tony has me sitting up some Tony says in a begging voice "Tom please wake up come on buddy please" still nothing from me not even a twitch then Tony's phone rings Tony said "Hello" _Jer said "Tony it's Jer hurry up and find Tommy then come to the factory Xana is attacking" _Tony said "Ok I've found Tommy but he's out cold and I can't wake him up" _Jer said "Ok just bring him to the factory then your off to Lyoko" _Tony said "Ok"

Tony lifts me up puts one of my arms across his shoulder then he takes his right arm and puts it at my right side. Ten minutes later we get to the factory and Tony enters the lab so he can go to Lyoko and Jeremy can keep an eye on me.

_"Ok Tony I've started the process"_

_"Transfer Tony"_

_"Scanner Tony" _

_"Virtualization"_

Tony lands on Lyoko so he can catch up with the others who are near the Tower so Tony runs off to find the others meanwhile he runs into some Krabes. He takes them out and keeps looking for the others then some Bloks show up so he has to take them out too which he does after he takes out the Bloks he finds out what his abilities are one is telekinesis and the other one is future flash.

He finds out that telekinesis is one of his abilities because he picks up a Blok and throws it into the digital sea after the last Blok is gone he has a future flash where he sees me in the factory getting attacked by one of Xana's specters and getting hurt badly it ends after that.

In the factory

Jeremy is 'fighting' off one of Xana's specters but it sees me and goes after me instead picking me up by the neck lifting me off the ground and electrocuting me. I don't make any noise the only thing that happeneds is my eyes roll back showing their whites and my body convulses the specter electrocutes me again before throwing me at the wall after I hit the floor blood starts to trickle out of my mouth.

Back on Lyoko

Tony catches up with the others and when he does a Krabe comes out of nowhere and fires at Tony hits him, so he gets devirtualized and he comes back to earth and heads up to the lab to fight the specter that Xana sent after us. Tony does a better job fighting the specter than Jeremy would have done a few minutes later the tower is deactivated and Jeremy does a return trip and we're all still in the factory Tony asks "Jer did Tommy ever wake up?" Jer said "Sorry Tony he didn't let's just go back to school and take Tommy to the nurse" Tony said "Ok"

So we all go back to school and Tony takes me to the nurse Yolanda asks "Tony what happened to Tommy?" Tony said "He…I guess he was out in the woods and fell down a hill I found him up against a tree out cold" Yolanda said "Ok Tony just set him down on a bed"

Tony said "Ok" so Tony takes me over to one of the beds and lays me down on one then Yolanda does her thing and can't figure out why I'm unconscious Tony asks "Is he going to be ok?" Yolanda said "I have no idea" Tony said "Oh I guess I should go back to class" Yolanda said "No stay here I'll be back in a few minutes I don't want to leave Tommy alone if he wakes up" Tony said "Ok I'll stay here"

Yolanda leaves while Tony watches over me to see if I wake up or not Tony said "Tom if you can hear me what I said before I never meant anger got the best of me I'm sorry man" about fifteen minutes later Yolanda comes back and I haven't woken up yet nothing at all and Tony is fast asleep in a chair next to me.

So Yolanda checks on me one more time not managing to wake up Tony before she leaves again when she does Tony wakes up looking at me to see if I've woken up which I haven't at least not yet. Tony "Please Tom please wake up" I don't stir not even a little bit the whole day goes by and I haven't woken up yet. So Tony goes back to his room and tries to get some sleep which ends up being harder than usual for him to fall asleep.

The next morning Tony wakes up he gets a shower and gets dressed before brushing his teeth after he brushes his teeth he starts to feel lightheaded, then the room starts to spin Odd asks "Tony you feeling ok?" he doesn't answer instead he passes out Ulrich asks "What's with Tony?" Odd said "He passed out" Ulrich said "Let's take him to the nurse" Odd said "Ok"

Ulrich and Odd take Tony to the nurse and lie him down on the other bed and leave before class starts and get there before the bell rings.

In the nurse's office

Half the day goes by and I wake up wondering how I got in the nurse's office Yolanda said "Tommy your wake" Tommy said "…I guess how did I get here?" Yolanda said "Tony brought you here yesterday morning" Tommy said "Oh" Yolanda asks "How are you feeling?" Tommy said "Ok but I don't know if I should go to class I don't want something to happen, but if I have to go to class I will" Yolanda said "Maybe you should go to class and if something happeneds come back" Tommy said "Ok"

So I'm off to English class I sneak in before Ms.C can find out I'm actually in class today and I hide in the back of the class room in the spot where you can't see the student that well which is fine by me all the more fun for me.

Ms.C asks "Anyone know where Tommy or Tony are?" no one answers her _meh I so could have said I was here but this is more fun really? Yes it is ok all I have to do is no blow my cover and I'm good ok if you say so I do ok good luck _class continues and Ms.C has no idea that I'm actually in class today which is totally fine with me.

Class is almost over and she still hasn't figured out I'm in class totally liking the idea I keep myself quite long enough until the bell rings and I grab my stuff and head for the door but get stopped by Ms.C putting her hand on my shoulder.

_Crap! Well there goes my fun I guess I'm caught oh well it was fun while it lasted _Ms.C asks "Tony?" _Oh great she thinks I'm Tony great wait maybe I can use this to my advantage don't just tell her who you really are fine funsucker _Tommy said "Try again"

Ms.C said "Oh great you're the other one" Tommy said "Yea sorry wait what other one?" Ms.C said "You're the other Tony" Tommy said "No I'm not but keep trying" Ms.C said getting annoyed "Just tell me who you are" Tommy said "If I told you that then you won't like it" Ms.C said "Prove it" Tommy said "Fine" I turn around and look at Ms.C Tommy asks "Happy now?" Ms.C said "No" Tommy said "Fine I guess you don't know one of your old students when you see him"

Ms.C asks "What are you talking about?" Tommy asks "What you have amnesia? It's Tommy geez your no fun" Ms.C said "Great" Tommy said "I see you like class without me a little too much" Ms.C said "You could say that" Tommy said "Great and I thought you missed me but fine I'll go back to ditching your class and going to the woods" Ms.C asks "Why would you go to the woods?" Tommy said "It's the only place I can think straight and do something else"

Ms.C asks "Like what?" Tommy said "Like you don't know already" Ms.C asks "What?" Tommy said "Oh right nevermind here's a refresher of what I might do" I roll up my jacket sleeve and it hurts to a lot more than it should and when I get it rolled up enough I flip my arm over and yet again Ms.C sees my cuts on my arm.

Ms.C said "Oh" Tommy said "Yea that's the other thing I do but the cuts shouldn't bother me this much" Ms.C touches my cuts Tommy says while wincing "Ow it hurts" Ms.C asks "Really?" Tommy said "Please don't touch them again they really do hurt" but she doesn't listen sand touches them again Tommy said "Alright already it hurts please stop touching them" Ms.C said "Fine" Tommy said "Thank you" Ms.C says acting shocked "What this Tommy being polite? What has the world come to?"

Tommy said "Good question I have no idea and a 'you're welcome' might help" Ms.C said "Fine your welcome" Tommy asks "What does it hurt to be nice?" Ms.C said "shut it" Tommy said "No need to bite my head off" Ms.C asks "Why not?" Tommy said "Because I kinda like my head and I know this is going to get my head bitten off even more but loosen up will ya?" I just get the 'evil eye ball' from Ms.C Tommy said "Ok but would it kill you to be a little nice?"

Tommy said "I'll take the look as a 'yes' and I guess it would really kill you to act like your oldself again I miss her a lot" Ms.C says angrly "Bite me" Tommy said "No thank you all I want is for you to loosen up just a tiny bit please pretty please with a cherry on top?" Ms.C said "You can still bite me" Tommy said "Not even if I pull something amazing before winter break?"

Ms.C shouts "Bite me!" Tommy said "Fine be all uptight and mean and by the way mean strict teachers usually don't get something amazing from me for Christmas only the nice, fun, amazingly cool teachers get something from me" Ms.C said really annoyed "Go now" Tommy said "Oh and if you see the old you anywhere can you give her a hug for me and tell her what an awesome teacher she was and how she was and probably still could be one of the best teachers I've ever had"

I leave and I continue my day all the way until winter break when it's the last day off school and it hasn't quite started to snow yet but it will soon we all know it will before school lets out or during school for that matter.

So now I'm taking my English exam and I'm done before class is over and I hand in my test and sit back down and wait for the bell to ring and wait for the rest of the class to finish their exams once the class is done we have a few minutes left of class then the bell rings and the entire class leaves except Tony and I.

Tommy said "Tony you can leave I'll catch up with you later" Tony said "Ok Tom" Tony leaves and I stay behind and grab my backpack and something else walking to the front of the class room but before I leave I put the something by Ms.C's desk and walk out of the classroom putting my beanie on.

Walking away I turn around and look at Ms.C she looks like she could use some Christmas spirit so I walk back in her class room taking off my beanie Tommy asks "What's wrong?" Ms.C said "Nothing go away" Tommy said "Come on Ms.C I know you better than that please just tell me you know I'm just here as a student and a friend nothing else I promise I don't like seeing one of my teachers looking like their at the end of their rope especially one of my teachers that I think is one of the best I've ever had"

Ms.C said "You don't mean that you just hate me" Tommy said "No I don't I never said that you're a great teacher remember 8th grade graduation when Tony and I were making faces at each other then you started in on it that was really funny I'll never forget that day, not even when I was in a bad mood one day and I had to stay behind in your class because you wanted me to smile and I did how could I hate a teacher like that"

Ms.C said "I don't know" Tommy said "And that's why I don't because that teacher was you and I'll never hate you I couldn't now come here" Ms.C walks over to me and I give her a hug Tommy said "Now would I do this to a teacher I hate I think not" Ms.C said "Ok you win" Tommy said "Good all better?" Ms.C said "Not quite" Tommy asks "What could be missing?" Ms.C said "Someone I left in the past" Tommy said "Oh I see you miss the way you where before when I was in middle school don't worry she'll come back she always does" Ms.C asks "You sure?"

Tommy said "Of course I am and if not then I'll work on bringing her back ok?" Ms.C said "Ok and thank you Tommy" Tommy said "You're welcome what's that I think I saw her for a minute" Ms.C asks "You did where?" Tommy said "I know this sounds weird but she's still there in your eyes trust me I know she's there" Ms.C said "Ok.." Tommy asks "Better now?" Ms.C said "Yes thank you Tommy" Tommy "No problem"

Tommy said "I guess I better go then have a good winter break Ms.C" Ms.C said "You too Tommy" Tommy said "Later"

I walk out of Ms.C's classroom again putting my beanie back on and covering the tops of my ears then it starts to snow lightly then comes down a little bit harder but not worth a blizzard. I see Odd and I know he has a snowball in his hands so I make a snowball and throw it at Odd before he throws his at me.

Odd asks "Who was that?" I pretend it wasn't me long enough for Herve to walk by and get hit with a snowball then Odd realizes that it was me and attempts to throw a snowball at me and hits a tree. Tommy said "Ok now its war Odd" Odd said "I wouldn't have it any other way" Tommy said "Prepare to eat snow Odd" Odd said "Try me"

So Odd and I make snow forts and start throwing snowballs at each other but Odd can't seem to hit me but I keep hitting him so he keeps falling backwards into the snow behind him and getting up to try and hit me.

Tommy said "Face it Odd you can't hit me" Odd said "I will hit you I can feel it" Tommy said "Yea ok Odd" as I throw yet another snowball at him Odd "Cheater!" Tommy "No that's called you're off your guard" Odd said "Fine eat this!" I duck so the snowball hits a tree and not me Tommy said "Nice one Odd" Tommy said "Now you can eat this" I throw a snowball at him it hits him square in the face and he faceplants in the snow Odd said "Ok enough of that this time I will hit you" Tommy said "Keep telling yourself that Odd"

Yet again Odd attempts to throw a snowball at me I just duck and watch the snowball fly past me hitting Ms.C in the head Tommy said "Good going Odd" Odd shouts "Oh crap run!" so Odd takes off running I just hide in my snow fort. Ms.C "shouts Tommy I saw you come here!" Tommy shouts "Ok" I come out of my snow fort and walk over to Ms.C Tommy said "That snowball wasn't thrown by me it was Odd but be nice it's just harmless fun"

Ms.C said "Ok and whose Odd?" Tommy said "He's a friend of mine he didn't mean to hit you with the snowball it was meant for me but I ducked before it could hit me and that's why it hit you instead" Ms.C asks "Is his name really Odd?" Tommy said "Yes it is but don't be mad at him we were just having fun" Ms.C said "Ok I'll let it go since you convinced me not to bite his head off" Tommy said "Thanks" I Odd come back looking terrified Tommy said "Odd it's cool your safe you not gonna get eaten" Odd asks "You sure?" Tommy said "Yes I'm positive"

Odd asks "How that's the meanest teacher in all of Kadic?" Tommy said "I have my ways Odd and she really isn't you just to get to know her a bit" Odd asks "How did you do it?" Tommy said "Odd don't worry about that and come over here" Odd walks over to me and stands next to me Tommy said "Odd it's ok nothing's going to happen" Odd asks "How do you know?" Tommy said "Because I just do"

Odd said "Prove it" Tommy said "Fine Odd meet Ms.C she was my 7th grade teacher and 8th grade reading teacher she's cool and Ms.C meet Odd" Odd said "Ok and hi" Ms.C said "Hi Odd" Tommy said "See Odd you head is still attached" Odd asks "It is?" Tommy said "Yes Odd it is I told you she wasn't going to bit you head off she only bites heads off her old students like Tony and I" Odd said "Ok and sucks for you"

Tommy said "Not really besides she's a great teacher" Odd said "Then how come she was the meanest teacher in all of Kadic" Tommy said "That's bogus Odd she's not a mean teacher at all she's really nice" Odd said "Oh" Tommy said "Yea trust me Odd two years going on three she has put up with me" Odd said "Nice" Tommy said "Yea I guess so"

Odd said "Ok then how come I'm not a flaming pile of ash" Tommy said "I told you already Odd she's not a mean teacher at all she's an awesome teacher now stop thinking that you're going to get eaten alive because it won't happen" Odd said "Aw your no fun" Tommy said "I know so get over it" Odd said "Man" Ms.C said "Trust Tommy Odd I only bite his head off" Tommy said "See Odd I told you" Odd said "Ok I get it I'm not going to get eaten geez funsucker" Tommy said "Yea ok Odd"

Odd said "Fine Tommy suck the fun out of everything" Tommy said "I'm not trying to Odd you just have issues getting information to your brain" Odd said "I do not take that back" Tommy said "Nope and what are you going to do about it scrawny?" Odd shouts "I'M SVELTE" Tommy said "Ok chill Odd" then Odd leaves and I'm about to follow him but something tells me not to so I don't follow him.

Ms.C asks "Is he always like that?" Tommy said "Yea he is I think he was born that way" Ms.C said "That's scary" Tommy said "I know" Ms.C said "Hey Tommy" Tommy asks "What?" Ms.C said "Eat this!" a snowball hit me in the face Tommy said "Oh very funny Ms.C come out come out where ever you are" Tommy said "Bingo" I throw a snowball and it hit Ms.C in the arm Tommy said "I knew my aim was good but not that good" Ms.C said "Oh Haha" Tommy said "Yikes" I make a run for it running toward the dorms but I don't notice that there's ice and I slip on it and fall down hearing a crack coming from an arm or a leg or the ice I don't know.

I eventually stop sliding across the ice I get up and make sure nothings broken then I look at the ice and it cracked while I was sliding across it good thing I didn't break any bones. Then I realize I'm nowhere near the dorms I'm on top of a frozen lake and I have to be careful and not break any ice so trying to get to the edge of the lake to I can get in the snow lying on the grass would be great instead of standing in the middle of the lake.

So I work my way across the lake making sure I don't run into thin ice which I do so I try not make the ice crack from under me Ms.C asks "Tommy where are you?" Tommy said "Follow my voice I'm on a frozen lake so keep walking until you find it" Ms.C said "Ok" Tommy said "Have you found the lake yet keep following my voice" Ms.C "said I'm almost there" Tommy said "Ok just keep listening for my voice" Ms.C said "Alright Tommy" Tommy saiid "Ok where are you now?" Ms.C said "The trees are starting to thin out I don't see anything yet" Tommy said "Ok your about five feet from the lake just look for a kid wearing a black beanie with '_Sum 41'_ in red and green letters"

Ms.C said "Ok" Tommy asks "Do you see my beanie yet?" Ms.C said "All I can see is this black dot in the middle of a frozen lake" Tommy said "Ok that black dot is my beanie keep looking at my beanie" Ms.C said "Alright" I start to move across the thin ice but it starts to crack and split apart so I just keep moving Ms.C asks "Tommy where did you go?" Tommy said "I'm still here I'm just trying to move past the thin ice I ran into" Ms.C said "Ok but be careful"

Tommy said "I'm trying my best" Ms.C said "Ok" I go back to making my way across the thin ice but it starts to crack even more and split apart even more I miss a step and slip and fall into the water Tommy shouts "Shiiiiiiit!" Ms.C "said Tommy" I don't answer because I'm underwater and I'm trying to get out of it before I get hypothermia Ms.C makes it to the lake and sees my beanie grabs it and starts to looks for me.

I hit the ice a few feet away from her and it breaks and I stick my head out of the water Tommy shouts "Ms.C I'm over here!" she hears me and runs over to me and gets me out of the water Ms.C asks "What happened?" Tommy says shivering "Thhhhin iiiiiiiiceeee bbrrrookeeeee ffffeeelll innnnttto waaaaaattttter" Ms.C said "Ok" Tommy says still shivering "Jjjjjust geeeeetttttt mmmmmeeee waaaaarrrrrrrrrmm bbbbeeeffffore hyyyerrrrrmiaaaa sssseeettts iiiiiin" Ms.C said "Good idea"

So Ms.C gets to where the snow hasn't touched the ground yet and puts me down and starts a fire with the sticks she found lying around the woods. Then she puts me next to the fire so I can get warmer and I take off my jacket then my shirt then my pants until I'm in my boxers.

Ms.C said "Nice boxers _South Park _boxers really" Tommy said "I would have taken them off but I don't feel like showing off that much of myself and you're not a guy so no way are my boxers coming off" Ms.C said "Oh relax Tommy" Tommy said "Again you're not a guy boxers stay on" Ms.C said "Chill out just grab you're jacket and put it over you then take you're boxers off" Tommy said "Ok" I grab my jacket then slowly pull my boxers off with my jacket covering my lower half of my body.

Then I sit back down and try to stay awake but my eyes won't let me they keep closing and I keep waking myself up telling myself not to fall asleep Ms.C asks "What can't stay awake over there?" Tommy said "Next time if you fall in a lake and I save your sorry butt and you start falling asleep I'll make sure that I'm just a mean" Ms.C "said Oh calm down" Tommy said "Ok fine" I turn really quick and see my house in the distance now I just have to wait for Ms.C to fall asleep before I do.

Which happeneds a lot faster than I wanted it to and I make sure she is really asleep and not faking it Tommy shouts "Ms.C wake up!" I get nothing from her so I walk away and go to my house to grab a change of clothes then go back to where I was before lie down on the ground and fall asleep.

I don't wake up until the next morning and I still have my jacket over myself I sit up and stretch some and yawn trying not to wake up Ms.C up so I quietly get dressed putting plain boxers on then my dark blue jeans then my sweat pants over my jeans then my shirt which is a gray one then I put my jacket on then my beanie.

Sitting back down lying back down on the ground pulling the front of my beanie over my eyes and attempt to sleep a little bit more but that doesn't happen because Ms.C wakes up and I decide to wake up and go back to school.

So we go back to school and I go to my dorm and Ms.C goes to her classroom and opens her present from me, she finds a card and reads it.

_Hey Ms.C, I kinda suck at letters but here goes I never thought in my life that you were ever a mean teacher not once did that cross my mind. I don't hate you either I couldn't because you're an awesome teacher, and so much more than that I wish I was a better writer so I could tell you just how amazing of a teacher you are. Don't let someone tell you different sometimes in life it's better to see the unseen than be told what to see take this as a way of me thanking you for putting up with me for almost three years. Some teachers couldn't take one year with me but I guess you saw more than that in me I'm glad you did. Anyways see the unseen in life and be who you want to be not what others want you to be. Be yourself please you'll feel so much better when you show your real true self._

_Tommy_

_P.s look inside the mirror of possibilities and you'll see the impossible happen give it time let it show and the real you will show it's light in you. _

Then Ms.C pulls out a _Steelers _jersey and she turns it around and see her last name _Cornelius (A/N: Ms.C and myself are not family so I don't want to see a review that says we are) _in the _Steelers _colors and a little note _yea I know I'm just full of surprises trust me I'll do better than just this jersey that's a fact. Tom_ then she finds a black velvet box, opens it and it's a necklace with a mini _Steelers symbol _hanging from the chain the chain is sterling silver and the symbol has ruby, sapphire, yellow diamonds, and regular diamonds on it and it's engraved on the back.

_To one of the best teachers I've had don't go changing stay an awesome teacher no matter what kids say about you you'll always be a great teacher to me-Tom _

After she sees my present I walk in her classroom because I realize I accidently left my IPod in her class I didn't mean to it fell out of my pocket and I didn't realize it wasn't in my pocket otherwise I would have grabbed it.

So I get my IPod and get ready to leave again and just as I'm about to walk out the door I get tackled by Ms.C and I fall into the snow Tommy said "I can see you liked my present but can I have my body back?" Ms.C said "No" Tommy asks "Aw why not?" Ms.C "Because I said so" Tommy said "Fine with me" Ms.C said "By the way thanks for the present" Tommy said "No problem" Ms.C asks "But how did you know that I liked the _Steelers_?"

Tommy said "Um I believe you went to the _Super Bowl _when they were playing back in 7th grade and I believe you wore a _Steelers _jersey to school one day that's how I knew" Ms.C said "Oh" Tommy said "Yea again can I have my body back?" Ms.C said "Not yet" Tommy asks "Why?" Ms.C said "Not done with you yet" Tommy said "Goodie"

I try to wiggle out but I can't move so I try to dig in the snow to get myself out and that works I manage to dig far enough to get myself out but I just hit more snow make the hole bigger and escape. Not moving fast enough I get tackled again.

Tommy said "Geez I get it you loved what I gave you now GET OFF ME!" Ms.C shouts "Never!" Tommy said "Geez I didn't know you like me that much" Ms.C "…." Tommy said "I repeat GET OFF ME!" Ms.C said "Not going to happen" Tommy said "Ok you win I surrender" Ms.C said "Good" Tommy asks "Are you done yet?" Ms.C said "Almost" Tommy said "Ok just checking"

Ten minutes go by then Ms.C gets off me and I get up feeling stiff even though I didn't mind lying in the snow just being held down in the snow I have a problem with but in the end it was worth it because I made a teacher happy.

Ms.C asks "Tommy what are your plans for winter break?" Tommy said "Probably staying here Meagan has to go on a business trip and all my friends are going home for the holidays don't worry about me I'll be fine" Ms.C asks "You sure?" Tommy said "Yea I'll be fine here at school I've been on my own for the holidays before so it won't be the last time I'm by myself" Ms.C said "Ok if your sure that's what you want then ok"

Tommy said "It's fine really Ms.C I don't mind staying at school besides why would anyone want to put up with me over winter break?" Ms.C doesn't say anything she just looks at me like I said something really mean. Tommy said "I know what you're trying to do and it's not going to work besides go spend time with your family please I'll be fine" she continues looking at me like I said something that hit a nerve and hard too.

Tommy said "Ok fine I see what your trying to do so stop with the face" Ms.C said "I can't get anything past you can I?" Tommy said "Nope" Ms.C asks "What am I trying to do then?" Tommy said "You want me to come home with you over winter break back to Florida and I'd rather stay here…" Ms.C said "Oh ok" Tommy said "As I was saying but I can see that you really want me to come with you so I'll go to my room and get my duffel bag you win I'll come" Ms.C says excitedly "Yay!" then I get a bear hug from Ms.C Tommy said"You're welcome…can't breathe…..let go….or loosen your grip" so she loosens her grip on me Tommy said "Thank you" Ms.C said "You're welcome"

After five minutes she let's go and I go to my room and grab my stuff putting it in my duffel bag and grabbing my phone and my _South Park _beanie, I lock my door and go back outside and wait for Ms.C to either sneak up on me or show up which ever one comes first.

Ten minutes go by and she shows up and walks over to me Ms.C asks "You good?" Tommy said "Yea I'm good and I promise I'll behave myself" Ms.C said "Try not to do anything that could get you into too much trouble ok?" Tommy said "Deal" Ms.C said "Alright let's go" Tommy said "Ok"

So Ms.C and I go to the airport and get on the plane going to Florida once we're on and the plane takes off I pull out my IPod and start listening to _Some Say by Sum 41 _and eventually falling asleep and waking up just before we land in Florida so I turn off my IPod and put it in my pocket grab my duffel bag and get off the plane.

Then Ms.C and I wait for her brother TJ ten minutes go by and TJ shows up in a black 2009 _Mustang GT _with 15' inch tires. Tommy said "Your brother has a nice car" Ms.C said "Shut it" Tommy said "Oh I see sibling rivalry much" Ms.C said "I said shut it" Tommy said "Fine"

TJ walks out of his car and closes the car door he has strawberry blonde hair, his eyes are sky blue he is about 5'9 and it looks like he works out a lot but I'm not going to say anything about it. He has faded blue jeans with a blue button-up shirt and black sandals.

TJ said "Hey little sis" Ms.C said "Bite me TJ" TJ said "Well that's no way to greet your big brother" Ms.C said "Piss off TJ" TJ said "Fine with me" so we get into TJ's car and go to Ms.C's house the whole time I'm thinking _this is going to be an interesting and long winter break. _

* * *

A/N :reveiw if you want


	14. winter break pt 2

A/N: here's chapter fourteen enjoy

Disclaimer: Code Lyoko, Rolex watches, Facebook, Taylor Swifts songs i mention, Blink 182 songs i mention, Sum 41 and 'Best of me', Star wars and Star Trek, the Steelers football team and the Gators college football team and South Park all belong to their respective owners not myself and i think i missed two other things but i can't rememeber what they are but i do know that they aren't mine.

Claimer: anything that doesn't have to do with the above everything else is mine.

* * *

Ms.C said "Tommy follow me" Tommy said "Um ok" so I follow Ms.C upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms and I put my duffel bag by the door Tommy asks "Why do you hate your brother so much?" Ms.C said "I have no idea" Tommy said "I think I know your related to him it's a brother sister thing every sibling either loves each other or are ready to rip each other's throats out" Ms.C said "Good point"

Tommy said "I have a brother too but I don't hate him I mean yea I might want to kill him sometimes but he's still my brother" Ms.C asks "Your joking right?" Tommy said "No I'm serious I have a brother his name is Peter" Ms.C said "Ok Tommy" Tommy said "Fine don't believe I'm not an only child because I'm not"

Ms.C said "Right" Tommy said "Ok if you say so" Ms.C said "I know what you're thinking and don't you dare mister" Tommy said "Why not and funsucker" Ms.C said "That's my job remember?" Tommy said "Right oh wait let me rephrase that crap!" Ms.C said "Chill I was kidding" Tommy said "Yea ok" Ms.C said "Geez your no fun" Tommy said "Well ok fine I'll play nice if you do deal?" Ms.C said "Deal"

Tj said "Hey Autumn come here for a minute" I watch Ms.C almost walk out the door Tommy said "Um don't I have a feeling that he is up to something" Ms.C asks "How do you know?" Tommy said "Call it a guy thing and I've done that to Tony before let's just say I'm the reason that he gets twitchy when he gets mad"

Ms.C said "I see" Tommy said "Yea let me check just to make sure Tj doesn't have anything up his sleeve" Ms.C said "Ok" I walk out the door and trip over a skateboard and fall down the stairs and hit the wall when a can of paint pours on me. Tommy said "Ow…" Ms.C comes downstairs and sees me lying on the floor Ms.C asks "Tommy are you ok?"

Tommy said "Yes mister muffinman" Ms.C said "Tommy snap out of it" so she slaps me across the face Tommy said "Stoopid evil muffin" I get slapped again Tommy said "Ow…ok stop hitting me muffin it hurts" Ms.C said "Not until you snap out of it" Tommy said "Stoopid muffinman" that just gets me another slap Tommy said "Ow ok knock it off Mad hatter it hurts" Ms.C said "Your hopeless" Tj asks "Is he ok?" Ms.C said "Wow TJ now you ask no he isn't you dork" Tj said "Geez don't get all pissy" Ms.C said "Go to hell Tj" Tj said "Calm down" then Ms.C picks me up and takes me upstairs to get the paint off me so she takes off my shirt and jeans and leaves my boxers on and gets the paint off of me.

Tommy said "Ehhhhhhh…..what happened and why the hell does my face and head hurt?" Ms.C said "Um you fell down the stairs and hit your head on the wall then paint fell on you" Tommy said "Oh and I'm guessing someone slapped me to get me back in the right state of mind" Ms.C said "Yea" Tommy said "Now I know not to piss you off anymore" Ms.C asks "What do you mean?" Tommy said "I'm guessing you were the one slapping me otherwise I wouldn't have said muffinman or Mad hatter"

Ms.C asks "You remember saying that?" Tommy said "Yea and who knew you could slap someone so hard" Ms.C asks "Why?" Tommy asks "What you can't see the hand impression on my face?" she looks at my face and sees a hand print on it Ms.C said "Oh yea now I can see it" Tommy said "Yea next time that happeneds just take a bottle of wintergreen alcohol and put it under my nose that usually works or use one of my socks that works too slapping doesn't for some reason"

Ms.C said "Dually noted" Tommy said "And be a little nicer to your siblings then they might be a little nicer back" Ms.C said "You don't know Tj like do" Tommy said "I know but I've seen Justin and his brother they hated each other so much they wanted nothing to do with each other years later when Justin needed his brother he didn't help because he remembered all the mean things Justin said to him"

Ms.C said "Point please" Tommy said "What if you need Tj one day and he remembers every mean thing you ever told him and he doesn't come" Ms.C "said Good point" Tommy said "So maybe you could make nice with each other" Ms.C said "Not going to happen ever" Tommy said "Fine don't but one day when you really need TJ I can guarantee he won't come"

Ms.C said "I don't need that thing I call my brother" Tommy said "Fine I get it you really hate him" Ms.C said "Like you have no idea" Tommy said "I'm guessing since you're the youngest he picked on you a lot with all sorts of pranks, frogs, anything that he could get his hands on"

Tommy said "That's why you hate him so much he bullied you and treated you like a dartboard you were his prime target all the time every chance he got" Ms.C just looks like I hit the ultimate nerve Tommy said "Now I get why you acted so strict it was all to hide a tortured kid who was bullied constantly come here" Ms.C walks over to me and I give her a hug and she starts to cry and tries to hold it back Tommy said "It's ok let it go just let it go" then I start to rub her back slowly up and down and the tears start to fall one by one until I feel them gushing down my chest.

Tommy said "It's alright I know it hurts a lot I've been there before" Ms.C asks "You have?" Tommy said "When I was in the orphanage I was everyone's dartboard I went through hell it was horrible" Ms.C said "Wow" Tommy said "That's why I get why you hate Tj so much I know what it feels like to be bullied like that it's the worst feeling in the world it sucks to be the target of every prank anything that gets planed out it's horrible"

Ms.C said "I know" Tommy said "But then you learn to stick up for yourself and the bully leaves you alone but I'm guessing you haven't crossed that bridge yet" Ms.C asks "How did you know that?" Tommy said "Well I can still feel tears sliding down into my bellybutton and I'm still rubbing your back so it's painfully obvious that you haven't stood up to Tj yet" Ms.C said "Touché" Tommy said "It's ok I don't mind you'll stand up to him when you're ready to or I could kick his ass for you" Ms.C said "As much fun as I would love to watch you beat Tj up I'd rather stand up to him" Tommy said "Ok"

After an hour goes by Ms.C falls asleep and I can't move but I don't mind that so I try not to wake her up because she looks so peaceful I wouldn't want to wake her up. So I try to move slowly and I don't wake her up and I go to the guest room that I'm sleeping in and lie Ms.C on the bed and I sleep on the floor and as soon as I lie down I fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up and stretch and yawn as quietly as possible then I see Tj walk by and I decide to have a little fun just a bit of payback. So I walk into the bathroom and I notice that Tj is getting ready to shower so I close the bathroom door and commence operation payback.

I fill his shampoo bottle with shaving cream and two different food colorings and bubblegum pink hair dye so I look for his body wash and putting food coloring and hair gel in it. Then I switch his shaving cream with my special 'shaving cream' which is a special concoction of hair gel, food coloring and many other things let's just say payback is a hell of a rollercoaster.

I walk out of the bathroom before TJ comes back and I go back to the guest room before he thinks I was up to something. Then about five minutes later I hear a girly scream come from the bathroom and I know it was Tj feeling proud of myself I just smile to myself and know he had it coming and that's what he gets for pranking me.

Then Ms.C wakes up Ms.C said "Morning Tommy" Tommy said "Morning Ms.C" Ms.C asks "Was I dreaming or did I hear a girly scream?" Tommy said "You weren't dreaming that was Tj" Ms.C said "Ok wait that wasn't you was it" Tommy said "No that was Tj I don't scream like a girl no offense" Ms.C said "None taken" Tommy said "But some boys do scream like girls I'm not one of them"

Ms.C said "Well good for you" Tommy said "Yea" so we walk downstairs and go eat breakfast then five minutes later Tj comes downstairs and his hair is bubblegum pink and I'm trying so hard not to laugh but I can't stop myself until I get kicked by Ms.C that's when I regain my ability to control my laughter.

Tommy said "Thanks I needed that" Ms.C said "I smell a Tommy" Tommy said "Aw you caught me just don't tell TJ please" Ms.C said "Ok deal" Tommy said "Thanks besides he kinda had it coming anyways" Ms.C said "Point proven and he did"

Tommy said "Exactly besides I had to do something I couldn't help it" Ms.C said "I'll make you help it" Tommy said "Yikes sheesh don't um what's the word I'm looking for it starts with an m" Ms.C said "I have no idea" Tommy said "Oh now I have it mom there we go" Ms.C said "Ok…" Tommy said "Ugh nevermind but seriously don't act like a mom it's kinda creepy"

Ms.C "…" Tommy said "Chill it's meant to be a joke it just doesn't sound like it I just say it weird sometimes" Ms.C said "You have a strange sense of humor" Tommy said "And you just figured that out wow and I thought I was slow" Ms.C said "Don't make me hit you" Tommy said "Chill out it was another joke"

Ms.C said "Ok" Tommy said "Don't blame me blame my ADHD it does this to me" Ms.C said "Whoa you have ADHD?" Tommy said "Yea why do you think I'm either really sugar high or chilled out and don't care about anything or anyone hence that one day when I was sick" Ms.C said "Oh and I never noticed you really sugar high just chilled out"

Tommy said "That's because I have pills but when I'm on my pill I sometimes get sugar high and I'm really hyper other than that I'm pretty chilled" Ms.C said "Ok" Tommy said "Don't worry I already took my pill for today so I probably won't do anything strange but then again I might" Ms.C said "Knowing you, you will do something strange" Tommy said "Touché"

Ms.C said "You know I'm right" Tommy said "Damn…" Ms.C "asks "What was that?" Tommy said "Uh I was thinking about 7th grade again when we had to sing _You Can't Hurry Love by the Supremes _that song got burned in my brain and it took me two years to get it out of my head and now it won't go away" Ms.C said "Sucks for you"

Tommy said "And whose class was I in when we had to sing that?" Ms.C said "You suck" Tommy said "Exactly I win and it feels like there's someone in my head singing that song argh if only I could make it go away" Ms.C said "Maybe this will help" I get slapped upside the head Tommy said "Ow that just made it worse"

Tommy said "Next time I have to do something like that remind me to kill you in your sleep" Ms.C said "Deal" Tommy said "Sweet and I won't be quick and painless about it either" Ms.C asks "Why do you have to make it slow and painful?" Tommy said "I got that song stuck in my head it took me two year of high school to forget about it so I get to make it slow and painful"

Ms.C said "Aw your no fun" Tommy said "That's what the doctors at the funny farm keep telling me but I'm damn hilarious that's why I left the funny farm" Ms.C said "You mean you escaped from the funny farm I knew it!" Tommy said "Sh don't tell anyone gosh" Ms.C said "Ok crazyman" Tommy said "Says the teacher that got a song stuck in my head and made it come back again when I didn't want it to"

Then Tj sits down at the table and eats his breakfast and I get up to go up my plate in the sink then TJ looks at me like I'm guilty of something but I just look at him weird and leave the room. Once my plate is in the sink I go back upstairs but as soon as I get to the top Tj said "Hey Tommy come here for a second"

So I walk back downstairs and I look to see where Tj is and I know he's getting me back and I'm not falling for it Tommy said "No you come here Tj" Tj said "Fine by me" but Tj forgets about his prank and he trips hits the floor and goes sliding across it until he ends up outside in the grass with paint all over him.

Tommy said "That's what you get for trying to prank the master of pranks" Tj said "You're so dead" Tommy said "Yea ok Tj keep telling yourself that" Tj said "You're a deadman walking dude" Tommy said "If you're trying to scare me it's not working"

Then Tj walk over to me grabs my shirt and lifts me up but I'm not scared of him not even a little bit then out of the corner of my eye I see him lift his arm and punch me in the eye then again across the face. Still not afraid of him he decides to beat the crap out of me and he keeps punching me until I kick him in the stomach and he hits the ground and I get up and get away from him.

But he gets up again and punches me in the ribs then side-swipes me and I hit the ground hard then he picks me up and throws me against the fence. I just lie in the grass not moving just feeling blood come out of my mouth before Tj comes over to me and picks me up ready to punch me again.

Then I look toward the house and I see someone standing in the door way and they walk over to where Tj and I are Ms.C said "Let him go Tj" Tj asks "Why should I listen to you twerp" Ms.C said "I'm not a twerp Tj your just a crappy brother" Tj said "Well I see how it is then" Ms.C said "Let Tommy go Tj" Tj said "Or what you'll tell mom grow up Autumn" Ms.C said "No but I think that this might be a better solution" Tj asks "What?" Ms.C said "This" so she punches Tj right in the nose breaking it he drops me I just cough up blood and TJ grabs his nose.

Tj asks "What the hell was that for?" Ms.C said "I told you to drop him but you just don't listen do you" she punches him again Tj said "Ow" Ms.C said "Pull one more prank on Tommy or I and you'll pay for it Tj I'm sick of you treating me like a dartboard for your pranks and leave Tommy alone he never did anything to you" Tj said "Yea ok he never did anything to me"

Tommy said "Hey I never did anything to you so piss off Tj and if you do this again I'll make sure that I'm the one kicking your ass not the other way around" Tj said "Ok I'm so scared of a punk kid" Tommy said "Don't mess with me Tj if you do you'll regret it trust me I've had plenty of people feel my wrath and you won't be the last one"

Tj said "I'm shaking oh no" Tommy "shouts That's it!" but Ms.C grabs me stopping me Ms.C said "Tj stop egging Tommy on and Tommy layoff" Tommy said "Ok I'll layoff" Ms.C said "Good now Tj when you get you head out of your ass and your ready to treat me like a sister and not your personal dartboard I'll be waiting"

Tj just stands there as Ms.C and I walk away going back inside Tommy said "Whoa nice job standing up to Tj like that and thanks for holding me back" Ms.C said "No problem and you think so" Tommy said "Yea I didn't know you had it in you I mean I never doubted it at all it just never crossed my mind" Ms.C said "I didn't either but it felt good to stand up to him"

Tommy said "I bet it did" Ms.C gives me hug I guess it's for giving her some courage to finally stand up to Tj but I pull her off me and she looks at me weird Tommy said "I know I don't mind hugs honest it's just I think Tj broke some of my ribs and it hurts to be hugged" Ms.C said "Ok and he did" Tommy said "I think I don't know but my ribs hurt a lot"

Then Ms.C touches my ribs and I squirm because it hurts so badly Tommy says wincing in pain "Ow stop it really hurts please Ow please" Ms.C looks at me and sees the pain in my eyes and stops Ms.C said "I guess they are broken if they hurt that much" Tommy said "Like you have no idea" Ms.C asks "Tommy you felling ok over there?"

Tommy said "I'm not I feel really lightheaded and…" I run outside and puke up breakfast before holding my sides because my ribs hurt so badly. Then Ms.C walks over to me Ms.C asks "Feeling any better?" Tommy said "Not really I still feel lightheaded…" then the world start to spin and I pass out.

Hours later I wake up and I'm in the hospital I look around the room I'm in and I see Ms.C fast asleep in a chair next to my bed so I just go back to sleep and wake up the next morning. When a nurse walks in and gives me some pain killers for my ribs then she leaves and Ms.C wakes up.

Tommy said "Morning" Ms.C said "Morning" Tommy said "I'm guessing you brought me here so thank you" Ms.C said "You're welcome" then Tj walks in and he has a bandage on his nose because his sister broke it and I just pretend he isn't in the same room with me.

But then again he kinda had it coming I guess that's what he gets for pranking his sister when they were kids so I don't really feel bad for him just a little bit only because his nose is broken that's it other than that I don't feel sorry for him.

Tommy said "Tj if you just here to threaten me I'm not up for it right now if not then leave me alone" Tj said "I'm just here to say I'm sorry about what I did Tommy I don't know why I did that" Tommy said "I guess it's cool but do that again and I might not let it go so easily" Tj said "Thanks man" he tries to hug me Tommy said "Don't touch me Tj I may have forgiven you but I won't let you touch me yet you have to earn that right"

Tj said "Fair enough" Tommy said "I'm not trying to be mean I don't mind being hugged honest I don't but I don't know if I'm ready for you to hug me after what happened" Tj said "It's cool" Tommy said "Ugh fine you can hug me just don't touch my ribs" so Tj hugs me and doesn't touch my ribs because they still hurt a bit.

Tommy asks "Happy now?" Tj said "Yea I guess and sis I'm sorry for using you as my personal dartboard when we're kids I should have been the brother I knew I could be and not being some rotten brother who constantly picked on his little sister I was a rotten brother you deserve better than a brother like me"

Ms.C said "Tj you maybe a pain but you're my brother no matter what you do could change that even if you did some pretty mean things when we were kids and I forgive you" Tj said "Thanks sis" Ms.C said "No problem"

Then Tj walks over to Ms.C and they hug each other I just look at them like their on something.

A week later I get out of the hospital and Christmas is about a week away so I have some stuff up my evil sleeve before Christmas comes. But before I pull anything I have to pick up a few things so before going to Ms.C's house again I go take care of a few things.

My first stop is a sports store and I walk in and find two _Steelers _jerseys but the spot where the name would be of the player wearing it is blank so I take both jerseys up to a guy that will put the letters on the back for me his name is Alec he has black hair and blue eyes and he's wearing a _Steelers _jersey with blue jeans and black and white converses and he's 5'9.

Alec asks "What names you want on the back of these?" Tommy said "One should have Tj on it and the other should have the name Autumn on it" Alec said "Ok" Tommy said "Cool" Alec asks "What colors should they be" Tommy said "white with little blue and red dots" Alec said "Nice choice come back in twenty minutes and I should be done with these"

Tommy said "Ok should I pay now or when I come back?" Alec said "Um since it's almost Christmas it's on the house" Tommy said "Cool thanks Alec" Alec said "No problem man" Tommy said "The names Tommy in case you need it" Alec said "Alright Tommy" Tommy said "Cool I'll be back in twenty" Alec said "Alright later"

I leave the sports store and go to a jewelry store and I walk in and go up to a jeweler to get two very special things. Jeweler asks "Can I help you?" Tommy said "Its Tommy we talked yesterday I believe you have my two special necklaces" Jeweler said "Ah yes Tommy" the Jeweler grabs the necklaces and puts them on the counter and I pay for them and walk out.

I still have ten minutes left before I have to go back to the sports store and get the jerseys and I only have one more place to go which is a shoe store I walk in and pick up stuff from there. Once I get what I need I go to my car and put the necklaces and shoes in my car locking it behind me and going back to the sports store and walk over to Alec.

Tommy said "Hey Alec" Alec said "Oh hey Tommy here's the jerseys" he hands me the two jerseys Tommy said "Thanks man" I pay him anyways because he did a really good job on the jerseys so I leave the store and go to my car putting both jerseys in the front seat and driving back to Ms.C's house.

I walk in unseen and go to the guest room I'm staying in and put the stuff by my duffel bag I take off my jacket off and laying it over the stuff except the shoes I put those in a crawl space so no one will find them. Then Ms.C's mom calls my name and I come downstairs and when I get downstairs I look at her mom and she looks a little different from when I saw her in the 7th grade.

Just a few gray hairs in her dark brown hair her eyes are green she's 5'8 and she is wearing a blue t-shirt with faded blue jeans and green sandals. Tommy said "Hi" Wendy said "Hi Tommy it's been a while since I've seen you" Tommy said "I know four years now" Wendy asks "Really?" Tommy said "Yea I'm 17 now" Wendy said "Oh"

Tommy said "It's ok I was 13 the last time you saw me it's cool" Wendy said "You got taller too" Tommy said "I know I'm 5'10 now almost 5'11 and I know I was 5'4 or 5'5 the last time you saw me" Wendy said "Wow" Tommy said "I know I can't stay small and cute forever even if I want to" Wendy "Good point" Tommy "Yea"

Wendy said "Come give me a hug Tommy" Tommy said "Ok" so I walk over to Ms.C's mom and I give her a hug. Wendy said "Now where is that daughter of mine?" Tommy said "Either upstairs or decorating the Christmas tree in the living room" Wendy said "Thank you Tommy" Tommy said "No problem Mrs. Cornelius" Wendy said "Please call me Wendy" Tommy said "Um ok Wendy"

So Wendy and I walk into the living room and Ms.C is decorating the tree not noticing Wendy and I walk in. Tommy said "Um Autu…I mean Ms.C there is someone you should say hi to" Ms.C asks "Who Tommy?" Tommy said "Um…." Wendy said "Autumn come give your mother a hug" Ms.C asks "Tommy was that you?" Tommy said "No it was not" Ms.C asks "Then who was it?" Tommy said "Maybe you should come out from behind the tree and see for yourself" Ms.C said "If this is a joke Tommy you're so in trouble" Tommy said "Nope it's not a joke"

Then Ms.C walks out from behind the tree and sees her mom standing next to me and I see her eyes light up like a little kids on Christmas morning when they look at the Christmas tree, she gives her mom a hug.

Ms.C said "I'm so glad you came mom" Wendy said "Anything for my little Autumn" Ms.C said "Mom not in front of Tommy" I just smile like I would never say something like that Tommy said "Calm down Ms.C I'm not that mean I won't say anything I promise I won't" Ms.C said "good you do and you're dead" Tommy said "Fair enough"

Ms.C asks "Mom where is dad?" Wendy said "Oh he's getting our bags out of the car with Tj" Ms.C said "Ok Tommy follow me" Tommy said "I don't like the sound of that" Ms.C said "Loosen up will ya?" Tommy said "Ok Ms.C anything for you" Ms.C said "Good now follow me" Tommy said "Ok"

I follow Ms.C outside and she takes me over to her parent's car so I can meet her dad. Ms.C asks "Dad?" Mike asks "Yes Tj?" Ms.C said "Dad!" he turns around Mike said "Oh Auty it just you come give you old man a hug" so Ms.C gives her dad a hug and I'm holding in my laughter I'm barely able to keep a straight face before Tj looks at me funny and I get so close to laughing but I don't.

Mike said "And who are you?" Tommy said "My name is Tommy" Mike said "Nice to meet you Tommy" Tommy said "Same here Mr. Cornelius" Mike said "Just call me Mike ok" Tommy said "Ok" Mike said "Good and how do you know my wonderful daughter?"

Tommy said "Um school Mike" Mike said "I see" Ms.C said "It's ok dad it's not like that he's just an old student of mine that I ran into at Kadic Academy three years later" Tommy said "It's true Mike I'm just an old student that happened to have your daughter as my English teacher this year"

Mike said "I'm glad to hear that" Tommy said "Yea besides I would never dream of if I may" Mike said "You may" Tommy said "Date your daughter besides I'm too young I'm just a kid with a lot of growing up to do" Mike said "Good man Tommy" Tommy said "Thank you Mike" then Mike walks inside and I look at Ms.C and I see the weird look on her face.

Tommy said "I know what you're thinking why would I say something like that it was just to prove to your dad that I'm just a student of yours nothing else" Ms.C said "Ok and it's ok Tommy" Tommy said "That makes me feel a little better" Ms.C asks "What's wrong Tommy?" Tommy said "Nothing" Ms.C said "Tommy"

Tommy said "Seeing how happy you are when you saw your parent's made me think of my own parent's especially my mom not Justin" Ms.C asks "Why?" Tommy said "I never knew my mom I never meet her so I don't know if she's alive or even remembers that she has a son" Ms.C said "Oh" I start to feel tears sliding down my face I try to stop them but I can't they escape through my eyes and hit the ground then I feel someone's arms wrap around me and even more tears slide down my face.

Then I hear Tj walk by and he sees me crying Tj said "Aw how sad little Tommy is crying where's the video camera?" the person who had their arms around me let's me go. Tommy said "Shut the hell up Tj!" Tj said "Or what you'll cry me a river?" Tommy said "I said shut up!" Tj said "Again or what you gonna drown me with your tears?"

Tommy said "Why torture me like this just leave me alone" Tj asks "Why? I'm having too much fun torturing you" Tommy said "Just leave me alone Tj" Tj said "I don't see why I should" I just walk away and get in my car and drive away. Ms.C said "Good going Tj" Tj asks "What I do?"

Ms.C said "Just leave Tommy alone" Tj ask "Why?" Ms.C said "Ask him if he ever comes back jerk" Tj said "Oh come on I was kidding it was a joke geez your such a buzzkill" Ms.C said "Shut up Tj" Ms.C goes inside and hopes I'll come back.

It gets dark and I'm still not back yet and Ms.C wonders if I'll ever come back Wendy asks "What's wrong honey?" Ms.C said "It's Tommy I'm worried about him" Wendy asks "Why?" Ms.C said "He's just been through a lot lately and Tj made it worse" Wendy said "Tj does have a habit of that" Ms.C said "I wish he didn't"

Wendy said "He's your brother what can you do?" Ms.C said "I don't know" Wendy said "Come on honey come inside please I'm sure Tommy is on his way back here right now" Ms.C said "Ok mom" so Ms.C and her mom go inside and they close the door. Right after they do I pull up to Ms.C's house turning off my car and just sitting there wondering if I should go inside or not I just can't make up my mind right now.

After a few hours Ms.C comes back outside wondering if I came back but she doesn't see my car and loses hope that I'll come back but little does she know I came back. I look at her and she looks really upset that I left so I get out of my car close the door and walk over to her.

Ms.C said "Just leave me alone Tj" Tommy said "Well I guess it's a good thing that I'm not Tj" Ms.C said "There's no way your Tommy he's not coming back" Tommy said "What if Tommy did come back what would you do?" Ms.C said "I have no idea" Tommy said "I have a pretty good idea of what you would do" Ms.C asks "Really?" Tommy said "Yea you would be really happy that he came back give him a hug and tell him not to runaway again"

Ms.C said "Don't get my hopes up I know he's not coming back" Tommy said "Ok I'll stop getting your hopes up and tell you that I came back" Ms.C asks "What?" Tommy said "Ms.C I came back" Ms.C asks "Tommy?" Tommy asks "Yea?" she gives me a hug Ms.C said "Don't do that again" Tommy said "Ok I won't" Ms.C said "But did you well you know that thing you do sometimes"

Tommy said"No I didn't do that" Ms.C said "Prove it roll up your sleeve mister" Tommy said "Ok" I roll up my left sleeve on my jacket and flip my arm over and there aren't any new cuts just the old ones that are faded and almost gone. Ms.C said "Now the other arm" Tommy said "Ok" I roll up my right sleeve on my jacket and flip my arm over and there aren't any cuts on my arm.

Tommy said "Told you I didn't do that" Ms.C sadi "Ok you win" Tommy said "Its ok you were just worried about me almost like you care about me a lot" Ms.C asks "What are you talking about?" Tommy said "Almost like I'm a son to you" Ms.C said "That's crazy Tommy" Tommy said "I know my bad I'm sorry" Ms.C said "Its ok I forgive you"

Tommy said "Let's just go inside you look cold" Ms. C said "I am a little cold" Tommy said "Here take my jacket" Ms.C said "Thanks Tommy but aren't you going to get cold" Tommy said "I'll be fine I'm use to the cold" Ms.C said "Ok" so we walk inside and Ms.C takes off my jacket and gives it back to me and I walk upstairs and go to sleep or try to sleep. Then I hear a knock at the door but I don't want to get up and open the door Tommy "Doors open come in" the door opens and it's just Ms.C's mom Wendy said "You came back" Tommy said "Yea I did" Wendy said "Autumn was worried sick about you why did you leave?" Tommy said "Tj saw me crying because I was thinking about my mom I don't know anything about her and I'm not sure she knows about me" Wendy said "Oh" Tommy said "It's ok I'm used to it not a lot of people know that I'm an orphan"

Wendy asks "You're an orphan?" Tommy said "Yea my dad Justin is dead and I don't know about my mom at all but it doesn't bother me now" Wendy asks "You sure?" Tommy said "Yea if my mom does know about me then I'm ok with her letting me go even if meant that she would never see me again" Wendy said "Wow"

Tommy said "And Justin is always with me in spirit watching over me everyday" Wendy said "You seem to feel better about your parent's" Tommy said "Yea I guess I do" Wendy said "Good night Tommy" Tommy said "Night Wendy"

Wendy leaves then Ms.C walks in Ms.C asks "Tommy?" Tommy said "Yea?" she gives me hug Tommy asks "Um ok what did I do now?" Ms.C said "You came back" Tommy said "Oh" Ms.C asks "Why did you come back?" Tommy said "You make it sound like it's a bad thing but the reason I came back is I remembered that day at Kadic when I walked out of your classroom and I turned around and saw you looking like you were at the end of your rope I felt the same way after what Tj said"

Ms.C said "Ok" Tommy said "Then I realized that it's better to let the person that hurt you show them that they can do their worst to you but just let it go brush it off your shoulders and you'll be ok" Ms.C said "I'm proud of you Tommy" Tommy said "Thank you Ms.C that means a lot and there's something else I have to do" Ms.C asks "What?" Tommy said "Don't worry it's nothing bad I promise you know me better than that"

Ms.C said "True" Tommy said "Just stay on the bed don't move I'll be right back" I get off the bed and walk over to the crawlspace where I put the shoes and get the smaller box out and walk over to the bed again and sit back down.

Ms.C said "Tommy if this is a prank it's not funny" Tommy said "I'm not pranking you calm down I'm just being nice" Ms.C asks "How?" Tommy said "By letting you open one of your Christmas presents from me a few days early" Ms.C asks "What are you talking about?" I hand Ms.C the shoe box Tommy said "Go ahead open it and no it's not a prank nothing's going to happen" Ms.C said "Ok" she opens the shoe box and pulls out a pair of converses that have two _Steelers _symbols on each side of the shoe and a mini jersey on the top of the shoe and on the bottom under the symbols her name runs across it.

Ms.C asks "How?" Tommy said "I have my ways and I know the people that made those shoes so all I had to do was make a phone call and they took care of the rest" "Wow thank you Tommy" Tommy said "You're welcome" Ms.C asks "But how did you know these people?" Tommy said "They are friends of my dad Justin Garrett and Iggy are cool they've known me since I was first adopted by Justin" Ms.C said "Oh"

Tommy said "Yea Iggy and Garrett work with the head coach for the _Steelers _and they knew that I had a teacher that was a fan of them so they pulled a few strings with the coach and the deal was made and that's not the only thing I did but you have to wait until Christmas for that" Ms.C said "Iggy and Garrett sound really nice" Tommy said "They are and they know me well enough and let's just say you'll find me even more awesome but again you have to wait until Christmas for that"

Ms.C asks "Can you give me hint please?" Tommy said "Fine it's something you'll really like I promise I would tell you more but I can't give too much away without actually telling you what it is" Ms.C said "Ok" Tommy said "Again I would tell you more but it would give it away" Ms.C said "It's fine" the Ms.C yawns Tommy said "Not to be mean or anything but you sound tierd" Ms.C said "I am" before she yawns again Tommy said "Ok" Ms.C said "But I don't want to move"

Tommy said "Fine by me you can take the bed I'll sleep on the floor" Ms.C asks "You sure?" Tommy said "Yea go ahead I'll move on the floor so you can sleep on the bed" Ms.C said "Ok" I start to move so I can get off the bed and onto the floor but Ms.C falls asleep on me before I get the chance to get on the floor and I can't move so I lie down and fall asleep.

The next morning I hear a voice but I think I'm hearing it in my head so I ignore it and keep sleeping but it won't go away so I open my eyes and all I can see is a guy with jet black hair brown eyes and he has a tan and is 5'9 and he's wearing a green t-shirt and plaid pants with black sandals.

Jay asks "What the hell dude?" Tommy said "Oh dude no don't think that please it's not like that" Jay said "Explain yourself before I beat the crap out of you" Tommy said "Ok my name is Tommy and I'm just and old student of I'm guessing your wife" Jay said "Yea ok Tommy but why is she on top of you?" Tommy said "Oh I was going to sleep on the floor last night but she fell asleep on me before I got a chance to get on the floor and I didn't want to disturb her so I didn't move" Jay said "Right" Tommy said "I'm not making this up it's the truth"

Then Ms.C wakes up and gets off me Ms.C asks "Where you there all night?" Tommy said "Yea you fell asleep on me last night and I didn't want to wake you up so I didn't move" Ms.C said "Oh ok" Jay said "Ahem" Tommy said "And I think your husband is here" she turns and looks at Jay and she gets up and kisses him I just pretend to gag.

Then I get up off the bed and stretch and yawn Ms.C said "Nice boxers Tommy" Tommy said "Hey leave my boxers alone these are my plain boxers nothing special" Ms.C said "I see" Tommy said "Is it a crime to sleep in boxers?" Ms.C said "no" Tommy said "Good" Ms.C asks "You sleep in boxers?" Tommy said "Yes I sleep in my boxers sometimes I sleep in my boxers and a t-shirt and sometimes I don't it depends if I feel like putting a shirt on or not or how tierd I am"

Ms.C said "Oh" Jay asks "But is he really one of your old students?" Ms.C said "Yes Jay he is I didn't except to run into him at Kadic but I did" Tommy said "Same here I didn't know that she came to Kadic until school started and I walked into English class and sat down" Ms.C asks "How did you know who I was before I told anyone?" Tommy said "I looked at my schedule under English and it had your last name on it" Ms.C asks "Which one?" Tommy said "I believe it was Ahern"

Ms.C sadi "Oh keep going" Tommy said "Then I looked at you your back was turned so I wasn't sure at first" Ms.C said "Ok" Tommy said "Then I think you turned around and looked at me for a split second then you looked at me again and that lasted for a minute" Ms.C said "Ok.." Tommy said "Then I pulled out my phone but I was going to turn it off before class started and checked something really quick before turning my phone off and putting it in my backpack.

Ms.C asks "What did you check?" Tommy said "Ok I was on _Facebook_ but that's because I was on it before school started and I guess I forgot to get off" Ms.C said "So that's why you took you time turning off your phone" Tommy said "Yea" Ms.C sadi "But that doesn't explain how you knew me" Tommy said "Remember over the summer when you got a friend request from someone named Tommy?" Ms.C said "Yea"

Tommy said "That was me" Ms.C asks "How'd you find me?" Tommy said "Never tell the class your first name somehow I have no idea how but it came to me again over the summer and my curiosity got the better off me" Ms.C said "I can tell" Tommy said "I couldn't stop myself it was like someone else was controlling me and the sad part was when I hit the search button there were three results"

Ms.C said "Prove it" Tommy said "Ok" I take out my phone and go on _Facebook_ and type Ms.C's first name and last name in the search bar and hit the search button after a few seconds it finishes loading and there are only three people in the results.

Ms.C said "Ok that's scary" Tommy said "Basically I played eni meanie miney moe and picked the middle one which happeneds to be you" Ms.C said "Again that's just scary" Tommy said "Don't blame me that's not my fault two other people have the same first name as you" Ms.C said "Good point" Tommy said "Yea let's just go downstairs" Ms.C asks "Why?" Tommy asks "You can't hear my stomach?" she hears it growl Ms.C said "That sounded like a buzzsaw going through a woodchipper" Tommy said "I know my stomach can make some weird noises when it wants food" Ms.C said "I can tell"

A minute goes by and I hear Ms.C's stomach growl Tommy said "And I thought my stomach make weird noises" Jay said "Yea I thought so too" Tommy said "I'm not picking on you Ms.C it's just kinda funny that I'm not the only one with a stomach that makes weird noises when it growls"

Ms.C said "Oh" Tommy said "I'm sowwy I wasn't being mean I prowmise I wasn't" Ms.C said "Dork" Tommy said "That's my name don't wear it out"

So we walk downstairs and eat breakfast then chill watching Christmas movie after Christmas movie on TV all day until dinner. Then we eat dinner and chill some more before going to sleep for the night so we all go back upstairs and go to sleep. And I know tomorrow is Christmas day so I have to wrap my presents which takes me twenty minutes to do now all I have to do is wait for everyone to fall asleep.

Three hours go by and everyone but me is fast asleep so I take my presents downstairs and put them under the tree before I get caught in the act then I go back upstairs and go to sleep. I wake up the next morning and its Christmas morning and I'm up before Ms.C, Jay, and Tj are but not Ms.C's mom and dad they are already awake.

So I change my clothes to a green t-shirt, plaid red boxers and faded blue jeans and I comb my hair because I have as serious case of bedhead because one side of my hair is sticking up straight so I flatten it out and comb it so it won't stick up anymore. I put a tiny bit of gel in my hair just to make sure my hair doesn't stick up again.

I hear Ms.C and Jay wake up because they are in the room next to Tj's but across the hallway from me now we just have to wait for Tj to wake up. About ten minutes later Tj wakes up and I grab the thing I mentioned to Ms.C two days ago but I never told her wait it was.

Then we all go downstairs and eat breakfast before going to the tree and opening presents. Once we're all done eating we put the plates in the sink and wash them and put them away, now we all go to the living room and go open presents.

Starting with Ms.C's parents so they open their presents and her mom gets a diamond necklace from Ms.C and Tj gives her a matching bracelet. Her dad gets a boxset of _Star Wars episode IV, V, and VI _from Ms.C and from Tj he gives him a boxset of _Star Trek _DVD's. They are both very happy with their gifts now moving on to Ms.C.

She gets from her mom a diamond necklace that belonged to Ms.C's mom's mom and from her dad he gives her a ring that belonged to his mother. From Tj he gives her a bracelet with sapphires and ruby's on it and from Jay he gives her an old _Steelers _football game that he tapped before they meet that he went to with some friends.

Now what Ms.C gets from me I give her two boxes one is smaller than the other so she opens the smaller one first she pulls out a necklace that spells her name out in _Steelers _colors. Then she opens the bigger box and pulls out a _Steelers _jersey with her name spelled out on the back in white letters with specks of blue and red in the lettering.

Ms.C said "Thank you Tommy" Tommy said "No problem and I'm not done yet" Ms.C asks "What do you mean?" Tommy said "Let this speak for itself" I give Ms.C an envelope and she opens it finding tickets to every _Steelers _game that are coming up and for rest football season and gives me a giant bear hug Tommy said "Can't breathe let go..Or loosen grip..." she stops hugging me Ms.C asks "How did you do this?" Tommy said "I have my ways"

Tommy said "Basically I talked to Garrett and Iggy about it and they talked to the coach and he was cool with it and had no problem doing that" Ms.C said "Wow really" Tommy said "Yea I even talked to the coach myself just to make sure and he's really cool and was surprised that I knew someone that is a _Steelers _and comes from Pennsylvania so after talking to him he said that I could come talk to him anytime"

Ms.C sadi "Wow thank you Tommy" Tommy said "No problem" then Tj opens his presents and he gets a black beanie, a _Steelers _jersey, another beanie and a pair of converses. Jay gets a _Rolex_ watch, a blue beanie, a leather jacket, and some converses.

Now on to myself I get a pair of converses that have _Gators _written on them and blue and green stripes on them, then I get a leather jacket and a _Gators _necklace, then a black beanie. I watch Ms.C disappear and come back with something wrapped in _South Park _wrapping paper she hands it to me and I open it and I see that it's in a case so I open the case and when I do I pull out a guitar.

Its black and blue with a faded green headstock and a rosewood neck I look at the back of the guitar and read the writing on the back.

_To one of the best students I've had in a long time and I know you put your heart and soul into everything you do so thanks for being a great kid and a great friend-Ms.C _

Tommy said "Wow thank you Ms.C how did you know I could play guitar?" Ms.C said "Call it a hunch" Tommy said "Ok if you say so" Wendy asks "Why don't you play something?" Tommy said "Ok what do you want me to play?" Ms.C said "Your choice" Tommy said "Ok I have the perfect song well two songs the first one is _Best of Me by Sum 41_"

So I start playing the introduction to the song before singing it.

_It's so hard to say that I'm sorry_

_I'll make everything alright_

_All these things I've done_

_Now what have I become, and where did I go wrong?_

_I don't mean to hurt just to put you first_

_Cause I won't tell you lies_

_I'm sorry_

_I will stand accused_

_With my hand on my heart_

_I'm just trying to say_

_I'm sorry_

_It's all I can say_

_You mean so much_

_And I'd fix all that I've done_

_If I could start again_

_I'd throw it all away _

_To the shadows of regrets_

_And you would have the best of me_

_I know I can't take back all the mistakes_

_But I will try_

_Although it's not easy_

_I know you believe me_

_Cause I won't tell you lies_

_Don't believe their eyes_

_Told from jealous eyes_

_They don't understand_

_I'm sorry_

_I won't break your heart _

_I won't bring you down_

_But I will have to say _

_I'm sorry_

_It's all I can say_

_You mean so much _

_And I'd fix all these things that I've done_

_If I could start again_

_I'd throw it all away _

_To the shadows of regrets _

_And you would have the best of me_

_(A quick solo unit I start singing again)_

_I'm sorry_

_It's all I can say _

_You mean so much_

_And I'd fix all that I've done_

_If I could start again _

_I'd throw it all away_

_To the shadows of regrets_

_And you would have the best of me_

I stop singing Ms.C said "That was really good Tommy" Tommy said "Thank you" Jay said "Wow Tommy" Tj said "That was awesome" Wendy said "You have a very nice singing voice Tommy" Mike said "That was amazing" Tommy sadi "Thank you it means a lot to me"

Ms.C asks "What the next song you're going to play?" Tommy said "It's called _Hey Stephen by Taylor Swift _but I sort of changed the name of it to something else but it sounds the exact same way as_ Hey Stephen" _

_Hey Autumn, I know looks can deceiving_

_But I know I saw a light in you_

_And as we walked we were talking_

_I'd didn't say half the things I wanted to_

_Of all the boys tossing rocks at your window _

_I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold_

_Hey Autumn, boy, you might have me believing _

_I don't always have to be alone_

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Mmmmm, mmmmm _

_Hey Autumn, I've been holding back this feeling _

_So I got some things to say to you ha_

_I've seen it all, so I thought_

_But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name_

_It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change_

_Hey Autumn why are people always leaving?_

_I think you and I should stay the same_

_Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Mmmmm, Hmmmmmmm _

_They're dimming t he street lights, your perfect for me_

_Why aren't you here tonight?_

_I'm waiting alone now so come on and come out_

_And pull me near and shine, shine, shine _

_Hey Autumn, I could give you fifty reasons _

_Why I should be the one you choose_

_All those other boys, well they're handsome_

_But would they write a song for you?_

_Haha!_

_I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_If you look like an angel _

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Hmmmm, ummmmm _

_Myself_

_Can't help myself_

_I can't help myself_

_Hmmmm, hmmmm, mmmmm, mmmmm, hmmmm mmmmm, mmm_

They're just sitting there in shock that I just did that and I know I did it really well if they don't say anything to me. Jay said "Wow that was…" Tj said "Epic Tommy" Wendy said "That just left me speechless" Mike said "Amazing Tommy" Ms.C said "That was…wow…" Tommy said "Thank you I didn't know I did that good"

Ms.C said "Who knew you could sing that well" Tommy said "Yea I guess practicing pays off" Ms.C asks "Your practice this?" Tommy said "In my spare time yes but with other songs from other bands not just those two songs I do other songs too" Ms.C said "Ever heard of a song called _White Horse_?" Tommy said "Yea I have do you want me to play it?" Ms.C said "If you want to" Tommy said "I'll play it just let me get my acoustic guitar"

I get up and get my acoustic guitar the headstock is black with my name on it in gold lettering. The headboard is made of rosewood and has my name on it in green letters the guitar itself is also made of rosewood and natural wood holding the front and back together. On the front of the guitar looks like it could use some paint or it could be polished but that's the way I like it because it looks like it has been worn down when it really hasn't.

_I start playing my guitar really slow and quietly_

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid boy, I should have know, I should have known_

_Your not my princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I won't sweep you off your feet_

_Lead you up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and you white horse, to come around_

_Baby I was naïve, got lost in your eyes_

_And I never really had a chance_

_My mistake I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand _

_I had so many dreams about you and me _

_Happy endings, now I know_

_I'm not a prince, this ain't a fairy tale _

_I won't sweep you off your feet _

_Lead you up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_(I start playing quietly before singing again)_

_And there you are on your knees _

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_'Cause your not my princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_(I start playing a little faster but still keeping it slow and steady)_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now _

Ms.C said "Wow that was really good" Tommy said "I know I tried hard I've never done that song before but I've heard it before just never played it" Jay asks "When did you start playing guitar?" Tommy said "I was four when I first learned to play guitar" Tj said "Dude…wow…" Tommy sadi "Thanks Tj" Ms.C asks "What does that song mean to you Tommy?"

Tommy said "It means that when I was little i used to hear about fairytales. In fairytales you meat a princess and she's everything you ever wanted. In fairytales you can always spot the bad guy. In fairytales the bad guy is always wearing a black cape or something and you know who they are then you grow up. And when you grow up you learn maybe the princess isn't that easy to find as you thought and you learn that the bad guy is not always easy to spot and the bad guy isn't wearing a black cape she is funny and makes you laugh and has perfect hair"

Ms.C asks "How did you think of that?" Tommy said "The song is really written from a girls point of view and how she is being used because the guy is already in a relationship with another girl and wants nothing to do with her so when she finds out that she was being used it hurts a lot but she knows one day she'll find her true love"

Ms.C said "I see" Tommy said "I'm not trying to say that every girl does that I'm just saying that there are a select few both girls and guys that just want someone for pleasure and not to love them like they really mean it" Ms.C said "Oh ok" Tommy said "Yea but I wouldn't do that to a girl I'm not like that"

Ms.C said "True I couldn't imagine you being like that" Tommy said "Thank you" Ms.C said "You're welcome" six days go by and its New Years Eve and the day has come and gone and it's dark outside so that means people party now. So a bunch of people come over to Ms.C's house and they look like friends of her's and they go outside in the back yard and hang out.

A few hours later its 11:30 at night and mostly everyone is drunk not me of course not old enough to drink yet, but everyone that is an adult is drunk or getting there. And everyone is just having fun hanging and drinking with friends and I'm just inhaling my tenth Coke ready for a sugar rush to kick in but it hasn't yet.

Five Cokes later I'm starting to feel a little sugar high but not quite where I want to be so I down five more Cokes and the sugar sets in I'm completely sugar high now I just look calm but on the inside I'm buzzing like a madman on sugar a lot of sugar.

I walk outside in the backyard where people are dancing getting wasted, or after more drinks I'm just looking for another Coke I find one open it and down that sucker let out a gross loud burp and start to feel a sugar rush coming on.

I look around and see Tj passed out on the ground, Ms.C's dad is also passed out in the grass, and her mom is still drinking but looks like she'll pass out any minute. Jay is down for the count passed out in the grass next to Tj. And Ms.C is hanging with her friends still drinking but definitely wasted me I'm just laughing like a madman because I've had too much sugar and I'm sugar high now.

Ms.C says really wasted "Tommmmmy come here for a minute" Tommy said "Ok" I walk over to Ms.C and I'm so sugar high right now I can't keep a straight face. Ms.C said "What's withhhhh the facccce?" Tommy says really surgar high "Toooooo muuuuuuch sugaaaaaaaaar" now I have an idiotic grin on my face because I'm so sugar high right now. Ms.C said "I seeeeee"

Tommy said "I'm glad you do and I need more sugar need soda must keep evil monkeys away from my precious sugar" Ms.C said "Here you go" she hands me a Coke Tommy said "Thank you sugar queen, yay sugar !" Ms.C asks "Are you ok?" Tommysaid "No I's sugar high Haha silly teacher" Ms.C said "Oh I see" Tommy said "Yesh I very sugar high I could do something strange but the evil monkeys are watching me so I can't" Ms.C said "Ok"

Tommy said "Yesh stoopid evil monkeys I'm off to find more sugar!" so I go look for more soda and I find more soda this time I find Pepsi's so I start drinking them until soda comes out of my nose because I just saw Ms.C go streaking and I was laughing so hard soda came out my nose.

Then about five minutes later she passes out and it's already the next day it's about 2 am and I'm so jacked up on sugar I can't fall asleep until my sugar rush wears off and it's 2:30 in the morning and I pass out from lack of sugar.

I wake up the next morning feeling like crap because I'm still coming off my sugar high and the world starts to spin before I puke up Coke and Pepsi and something else but I have no idea what it is and I don't want to know then I find a new spot in the grass and go back to sleep because its 6 am now and all I want to do is sleep.

Four or five hours later I wake up and I don't feel like crap anymore I guess the sugar wore off when I was asleep. I see Tj wake up and find a new spot in the grass and he pukes then I see Jay wake up and he joins Tj and pukes as well.

Ms.C's parents are awake already and sober unlike everyone else who is puking or asleep still. Mike said "Hi Tommy" Tommy said "Hi Mike" Mike asks "Where are Tj and Jay?" Tommy said "Over there puking" I point to where Tj and Jay are and Mike sees them. Mike said "Ok what about Autumn?" Tommy said "I have no idea…oh wait found her" Mike asks "Where?" Tommy said "Over there" I point in the direction where Ms.C is in the grass. Mike said "Ok now I see her"

Tommy said "Ok" Mike said "But does she have clothes on?" Tommy said "I am not answering that" Mike "said Just tell me" Tommy said "Um it doesn't look like from here and I'm not getting any closer" Mike asks "Why not?" Tommy said "Not my problem and she's not my kid" Mike said "Good point just go look" Tommy said "Fine but if I get mentally scared I blame you" Mike said "Fine just go look" Tommy said "Ok"

I walk over to where Ms.C is laying in the grass and she wakes up and starts puking and I'm trying not to look at her but its kinda hard not to stoopid teenage hormones so I stand by her side and pull her hair out of her face and she just keeps puking.

After ten minutes she's done puking Ms.C said "Ugh" Tommy said "I know you feel like crap and you never want to do that again even though one day you will and you'll say the same thing again" Ms.C said "You suck you know that" Tommy said "I know" Ms.C said "Ugh my head" Tommy said "Yea I know it hurts like hell"

Ms.C asks "Will you shut up?" Tommy said "Um ok" so we stop talking and she starts puking again and I hold her hair back again ten minutes later she's done Ms.C said "Next time I decide to do that kill me in my sleep" Tommy said "Um ok…" Ms.C asks "Can you help me up?" Tommy said "Yea but first I think you need this" I take off my shirt and give it to her and she puts it on then I find her jeans and give them to her and she puts them on.

I help her up and take her inside and sit her down on the couch and I go upstairs and go put on a shirt before coming back downstairs to check on Ms.C. and she is still on the couch and I get her some coffee and give it to her and she starts to feel a little better.

Ms.C said "Thank you Tommy" Tommy said "No problem" Ms.C asks "Why did you give me your shirt?" Tommy said "I couldn't find yours anywhere so I went with the next best thing the one I was wearing" Ms.C said "Oh what happened last night?" Tommy said "More like what didn't happen" Ms.C asks "What are you talking about?" Tommy said "I got sugar high beyond my normal sugar highness and let's just say when I found you I was already sugar high"

Ms.C said "I remember that you said something about evil monkeys" Tommy said "Again I was sugar high I tend to act a little weird when I am" Ms.C said "Oh" Tommy said "Hey at least I'm not as crazy as you were last night" Ms.C asks "What I do?" Tommy said "Um does going streaking count as something really crazy?" Ms.C said "I guess" Tommy said "Ok then well about 1:30 this morning you um…went…uh…streaking" Ms.C asks "I did what now?"

Tommy said "You heard me you went streaking" Ms.C asks "Did my parents see me?" Tommy said "No they were passed out by then and so was Tj and Jay" Ms.C said "Great that means you saw me" Tommy said "For like two seconds then soda came out my nose because I was laughing so hard when I saw you"

Ms.C said "Great…" Tommy said "I won't tell anyone I promise if don't tell anyone that I thought evil monkey were watching me" Ms.C said "Deal" Tommy said "Ok but that's probably going to stay in my mind for a while and it was pretty funny"

Ms.C said "For you" Tommy said "Hey you were wasted I was on sugar I can't remember anything else from last night either just that one thing nothing else" Ms.C asks "You sure?" Tommy said "Yea I can't remember anything else from last night just that you passed out at 2 am thirty minutes later I passed out and woke up a six this morning puking"

Ms.C said "Wow" Tommy said "Yea anything else is a blur or I just can't remember" Ms.C said "Same here" Tommy said "I'm glad I'm not the only one" Jay asks "Wasn't last night great?" Tommy said "Uh yea" Ms.C said "Fantastic" Jay said "Sweet" Ms.C sadi "Honey can you go get me some aspirin?" Jay said "Ok" Tommy said "Good call" Ms.C said "Thanks"

Tommy said "No problem ugh now my head hurts great" Ms.C said "You shouldn't have had so much sugar" Tommy said "Be quite you I didn't get wasted now did I?" Ms.C said "Ok you win" Tommy said "Um…yay" Jay comes back with a bottle of aspirin and Ms.C and I take some and twenty minutes later my headache goes away.

Tommy asks "Are you feeling any better over there?" I don't get an answer Tommy asks "Ms.C um you awake over there?" still nothing I walk over to her and she's passed out not asleep passed out just passed out with a slow heart beat.

Tommy said "Ms.C hey wake up" I don't get anything out of her not even a twitch then Jay walks in and checks on her too and he can't get her to wake up. Jay said "Honey come on baby wake up" nothing happeneds Tommy said "Something must be wrong" Jay said "Good point let's get her into your car" Tommy said "Ok"

So Jay and I lift up Ms.C off the couch and get her in my car and we drive to the hospital and get her checked out just to make sure what happened last night had nothing to do with it. But apparently it did she hit her head and has a concussion and I know why when she passed out she must have hit her head on the grass really hard.

Doctor asks "Do either of you know how this happened?" Jay said "No" Tommy said "Not a clue" Doctor asks "You sure?" Jay "said Yes" Tommysaid "Yes sir" Doctor said "Ok" then the doctor leaves Jay asks "You know how this happened don't you?" Tommy sadi "No" Jay said "Yes you do tell me" Tommy said "I don't know how that happened"

Jay said "Tommy You know something I don't just tell me" Tommy said "Ok you caught me I do know how it happened but I can't tell you I promised I wouldn't" Jay said "Just tell me" Tommy said "Ok she hit her head when she passed out at 2 am this morning and hit her head but she was ok until now"

Jay said "You sure about that" Tommy said "Yes" Jay said "Ok" Tommy said "I know you don't believe me but that's how it happened honest" Jay said "I believe you Tommy" Tommy said "Oh ok" Jay said "I need to take a walk" then Jay leaves and I stay with Ms.C.

Hours later she wakes up Ms.C said "…Tommy..." Tommy said "Yes?" Ms.C asks "What happened?" Tommy said "I guess last night you hit your head when you passed out and it ended up being a concussion" Ms.C said "Oh" Tommy said "Yea" Ms.C asks "Anything else?" Tommy said "No just that at least as far as I know" Ms.C said "Ok"

A few days go by and Ms.C gets out of the hospital and Jay is still mad because he thinks I was lying to him before even though I wasn't. But I can't stop him from thinking that so I don't and he'll get over it eventually.

Two days go by and Ms.C gets sick but it's not the flu or any kind of bug and no one can figure out why she is sick. I have just one idea but I'm keeping it to myself because I could totally be wrong about that so I won't say anything about it because I don't want to be right about it.

A week goes by and Ms.C isn't sick anymore but I'm still wondering about my one idea that keeps floating around my head then again I could be wrong but something tells me I'm right but I don't want to say anything about it so I don't say anything.

Then a few more days go by and I want to tell someone about my idea but then again I could be wrong and that's the only thing from stopping me from saying something about it.

Jay asks "Tommy do you know how Autumn got sick?" Tommy said "No I have no idea" Jay asks "You sure?" Tommy said "Yea" Jay said "Positive?" Tommy said "Ok I've had this thought in my head but I'm not sure about it" Jay asks "What is it?" Tommy said "Again I could totally be wrong about this but what if she's um…pregnant again I could be wrong about that"

Jay said "True" Tommy said "But I would have her tested just to make sure because you never know" Jay said "Good point and that's a good idea Tommy" Tommy said "You're welcome"

So Jay takes Ms.C to the doctors to see if she's pregnant or not and I'm just thinking what if I was right about that so I try to stop thinking about it and try to think about other things like video games or anything else to distract me.

About two hours later they come home and Jay walks over to me he looks like he either saw a ghost or something else Jay said "I can't believe it" Tommy asks "Believe what?" Jay said "You were right" Tommy said "I was wow I thought I wasn't but ok" Jay said "But why didn't she tell me" Tommy said "Most women do that because they don't know what their husbands will think about having kids or if they even want kids"

Jay said "I guess" Tommy said "It all depends on what kind of person you are and if you really want kids or not" Jay said "I do want kids but this just came as a shock to me" Tommy said "It's understandable it comes as a shock to anyone with a girlfriend or wife when the husband or boyfriend finds out that they're going to be a father"

Jay said "Wow…" I get up and walk away because I can't believe that my one thought was right and I'm still in shock about it so I try to get the thoughts out of my head and start to think about other things to help me relax a little bit.

I ended up going upstairs and falling asleep until the next day when I wake up and I walk downstairs and go eat breakfast after I'm done I wash my plate and put it away and try to clear my head a little bit but I just space out and get lost in my own thoughts.

Then I go outside to the backyard and just stare out into space until Tj shows up and he looks ticked off I know I didn't do anything to him I've been good and haven't pulled any pranks. Tj asks "What the hell Tommy" Tommy asks "What did I do?" Tj said "Look at my hair" I look at his hair and see a white stripe in it.

Tommy said "That wasn't me I haven't done anything to you" Tj said "Oh yea right" Tommy said "I'm being honest I haven't done a thing to you" then Tj grabs my shirt and lifts me up and punches me in the face then he throws me against the fence before kicking me in the ribs and I start coughing up blood.

And he won't stop beating me up he just keeps punching and kicking me until I pass out then he leaves me alone and blood starts to trickle out of my mouth after I passed out. Tj walks away and goes inside before someone sees him.

Hours go by and no one can find me and they have looked everywhere for me except outside of course where no one has looked yet. Then Ms.C walks outside and looks around the backyard for me she looks by the fence blocking the view from the house next door and she sees a strand of jet black hair sticking out of the grass.

She walks over to the strand of hair and realizes that it's attached to my head and sees me face down in the grass so she rolls me over and sees my bloody face and my shirt is ripped up and some of it is covered in blood even some of my torso is covered in blood.

Ms.C said "Tommy if you can even hear me please wake up" I twitch a little bit but it only lasts for a minute before I slowly open my eyes and it's dark outside Tommy said "Ms…C…" then I cough up blood Ms.C asks "Tommy what happened to you?" Tommy said "I…don't…remember" then blood starts to slowly trickle out of my mouth.

Ms.C said "Tommy…" Tommy said "Don't…think…like…that" then my eyes close and I'm out cold again Ms.C asks "Tommy?" I don't twitch this time nothing happeneds then Jay walks outside and walks over to Ms.C Jay said "You found Tommy that's great" then he looks at her face Jay asks "What happened to him?" Ms.C said "I have no idea he said he couldn't remember" Jay said "Oh let's get him inside" so Ms.C and Jay lift me up and bring me inside and I wake up again.

Tommy said "Ugh ribs hurt argh…" Jay said "Tommy stay with me what did you say?" Tommy said "Ribs…they…hurt argh" Jay said "Oh" Tommy said "I think there broken…" Jay said "Ok" Tommy said "Hospital…" I pass out again then Jay lifts me up off the couch and put me in his car and takes me to the hospital.

After getting surgery on my ribs and one of my lungs because Tj hit me so hard in the ribs he punctured my lung and it hurt to breathe let alone talk to someone. Right now I'm asleep and the doctor doesn't want anyone to see me right now but tomorrow they can see me but the doctor want to keep an eye on me for the night.

The next day Jay and Ms.C come see me and I'm still asleep until an hour after they get to the hospital I wake up. Ms.C said "Tommy…" Tommy said "It's ok Ms.C I'm right here" then I start coughing it still hurts to talk Ms.C asks "Are you ok?" Tommy said "It still hurts to talk" Ms.C said "Oh" Tommy said "Its fine I'll be ok" Ms.C asks "You sure?"

Tommy said "Yea I will" Jay asks "Do you remember what happened?" Tommy said "It's a bit fuzzy but what I can remember is getting the crap kicked out of me" Jay asks "By who?" Tommy said "That's the fuzzy part I can't remember who it was" I start coughing then I stop Jay said "Don't hurt yourself Tommy"

Tommy said "I'll try not to" Jay said "Feel better Tommy" Tommy said "Thanks jay" I cough again Ms.C said "Tommy…" Tommy said "I'll be ok Ms.C stop worrying about me" Ms.C said "I'll try" I don't answer her because I fell asleep not on purpose I'm just in a lot of pain and it hurts to talk.

Hours later I wake up and Ms.C is fast asleep in the chair next to my bed so I try to go to sleep again but instead I have a flashback.

*Flashback*

_TJ said "What the hell Tommy?" Tommy said "What I do?" Tj said "Look at my hair" _

_I see the white stripe in his hair _

_Tommy said "That wasn't me I haven't done anything to you" Tj said "Oh yea right" _

_Tommy said "I'm being honest I haven't done anything to you" _

_Tj grabs my shirt and beats the crap out of me_

_*end of flashback*_

I open my eyes after the flashback ends and I feel so weird right now then Ms.C wakes up and sees the look on my face and it's a mixture of terror and fright all at the same time. Ms.C asks "Tommy what's wrong?" Tommy said "I had a flashback and I know who did this to me but I'm not sure you want to know" Ms.C asks "Who was it?" Tommy said "It…was...Tj he blamed me for putting a white stripe in his hair and I didn't do it"

Ms.C said "But I thought I told Tj to leave you alone" Tommy said "He had until he got a white stripe in his hair and blamed me for it and beat the crap out of me" Ms.C said "Oh" Tommy said "Please don't say anything I don't want Tj to know I told you" Ms.C said "I can't promise you that Tommy"

Tommy said "Ok I just don't want anything to happen to you" Ms.C said "Tommy I can handle my own brother" Tommy said "I know I'm just looking out for someone else" Ms.C said "Who…oh ok" Tommy said "Yea" Ms.C asks "Who told you?" Tommy said "No one I guessed on my own" Ms.C said "Ok"

Tommy said "I know that sounds weird but it's the truth no one told me" Ms.C said "It does but that's ok" Tommy said "Alright" then Ms.C goes back to her house and wonders if she should talk to Tj or not but she can't make up her mind right now.

The next day I get out of the hospital and I'm feeling a lot better so Jay drives me back to Ms.C's house and I avoid Tj at all costs right now because the first thing I want to do is kick is ass but I'll refrain for now but the moment he gives me the chance I will.

A few days go by and I know that school is going to start again soon but I don't want to go back just yet I'm not ready to go back I like being on winter break. And Ms.C is about two months pregnant by the time winter break ends and we head back to France for the remainder of the school year until summer vacation.

So I pack up my stuff and everything that I got for Christmas that isn't my guitar I pack in my duffel bag and make sure I have everything that is mine packed except my guitar that's in its case next to my duffel bag.

I wake up the next morning and eat breakfast and go upstairs and get my stuff because I know we're leaving today because school starts in two days so I say my goodbyes and so does Ms.C then Jay drives us to the airport and we say goodbye to him again before we leave then we walk into the airport and get on the plane and go back to France I just take my IPod out and start listing to _White Horse By Taylor Swift._

Ms.C asks"What song are you listening to?" Tommy said "Um _White Horse_" Ms.C said "Oh do you know who wrote that song?" Tommy said "Yes I do" Ms.C asks "Who wrote it then?" Tommy said "Taylor Swift" Ms.C said "Oh" Tommy said "I know I told you after I sang the song on Christmas that it was written from a girls point of view"

Ms.C said "I know I remember you saying that" Tommy said "Yea I have a few songs by her" Ms.C said "Really prove it" Tommy said "Fine I have _Picture to Burn, White Horse, Hey Stephen, Love Story, You Belong With Me, Invisible, Cold as you, The best day, Fearless, Tim McGraw, Our Song _and a bunch more but I don't feel like naming them all"

Ms.C said "I see so you're a fan of her music?" Tommy said "I am but I listen to other bands too like _Sum 41, Jimmy Eat World, Green Day, Three Days Grace, Three Doors Down, Blink 182, Angels and Airwaves, The Used, Breaking Benjamin, Jimmy Buffet_ and there are more bands than that I just can't think of anymore.

Ms.C asks "You like Jimmy Buffet?" Tommy said "Yea his songs are cool" Ms.C asks "Which ones?" Tommy said "_Margaretville, Pencil Thin Mustache, Last Mango in Pairs, Fruitcakes, Cheeseburger in Paradise, Come Monday _I do have more songs than just those I just can't remember them"

Ms.C asks "You listen to Blink 182?" Tommy said "Yes I do" Ms.C said "Name a few songs that you know" Tommy said "Ok here goes W_hat's my age again? The Rock show, Here's your letter, Go, All the small things, Another girl another planet, Anthem and Anthem pt 2, Dammit, Adam's Song, Stay together for the kids, Roller coaster, First date, I miss you, I'm feeling this, Give me on good reason, Not Now _and I do have more than that I'm just not telling you what they are"

Ms.C said "Ok prove it" Tommy said "Fine I have three songs that I prefer not to tell you what they are and they are by Blink 182" Ms.C said "Ok" Tommy said "Good because I really don't feel like telling you what they are" then we just continue what kind of music I listen to and what kind of music I like and don't like but I will listen to if I have to I just prefer the stuff I listen to.

That goes on until we both fall asleep but before I do I turn my IPod off and fall asleep until the next morning when we arrive in France and we get our stuff and go to Kadic and I go to my dorm and start unpacking my stuff.

After I'm done I hear a knock at my door Tommy said "If your Sissi go away if not then doors open and come in" Aelita said "Hi Tommy" I turn around and see that it's Aelita and I look at her really quick and her hair got longer it's almost down to her shoulders and she is wearing a faded Pink and blue t-shirt with faded blue jeans and black sneakers.

Tommy said "Hey Aelita" Aelita asks "How was your winter break?" Tommy said "It was good and yours?" Aelita said "It was also good have you seen Odd yet?" Tommy said "Not yet I don't know when he's going to get here but I'll keep an eye out for him" Aelita said "Thanks Tommy" Tommy said "No problem" Sissi said "Tommy!" Tommy said "Oh no not Sissi not now ugh" Aelita asks "Why won't she leave you alone?" Tommy said "I think she has a crush on me but I'd rather watch her say something intelligent than talk to her"

Aelita said "Yea don't we all" Tommy said "Haha yea" Sissi said "Tommy I missed you how was your winter break?" Tommy said "Fantastic without you around I actually had fun" Sissi said "Admit it you missed me" Tommy said "No I did not I don't think you ever crossed my mind not even once"

Sissi said "You sure" Tommy said "As sure as I know I will never go on a date with you anywhere not even as friends sorry Sissi" Sissi said "I guess that's ok I understand" Tommy said "Really or are you just toying with me?" Sissi said "No I'm not toying with you Tommy I can see you don't like me and if that's how you feel then I'll have to accept that"

Tommy said "Wow…wait a minute what are you up to Sissi" Sissi said "Nothing" Tommy said "You know you're a horrible liar just tell me before I tell your dad" Sissi said "Fine I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang out and maybe go to a movie but I can see you don't want to"

Tommy said "Ok um later Sissi" Sissi said "Bye" she walks away and goes to her dorm Tommy said "That was weird" Aelita said "I know" Tommy said "But something tells me that Sissi is up to something I just don't know what" Aelita said "I get that feeling too" Tommy said "Yea I'll see you later Aelita" Aelita said "Ok later Tommy"

I wonder what Sissi is up to I guess I'll just have to wait and find out what she is planning not that I really want to know what it is but something tells me that I'll find out soon enough. I just chill in my room for the rest of the day until dinner and I go eat dinner then I get shower and go get some sleep still wondering what Sissi is up too.

* * *

A/N: i might stop updating this story i don't know yet i am not joking about this i will consider not writing anymore chapters for this story. if that does happen then i'm sorry to everyone who has reviewed my story and has like it a lot if i do stop writing this story i am deeply sorry to those people that have been reviewing my story. again i'm not sure about this i will consider it and i will think about long and hard weather or not to continue. unless i can think of a reason to keep going then i will update again if i can not then i will leave this story ending here or putting one more chapter up then i might end it there. And i will put my Oc's up for adoption as well as this story if i stop so i'm asking from the bottom of my heart please review i like this story a lot but if no one reviews or i get one review i will put one more chapter up and most likely end it there. ~thatTommykid


	15. Chapter 15

**A\N: yea i updated finally sorry for the wait i've just been thinking about wheather or not i was going to continue or not. so after thinking about it for almost a month i finally decied to update so enjoy chapter 15.**

**Disclaimer: Code Lyoko is and never will be mine ever! **

**Claimer:anything that has nothing to do with Code Lyoko or anything else that i add to my story that will never belong to me. **

* * *

The next morning I wake up and get a shower and brush my teeth before going to breakfast then class to start the rest of the school year. After breakfast I'm off to science class where it runs smoothly until the bell rings and I go to math class.

Where I can't seem to concentrate even though I'm trying to but I can't for some unknown reason and I can't think of any reasons why I can't pay attention then the bell rings and I'm off to English class but something tells me that I shouldn't go to class today but I know I need to but I can't make up my mind right now.

So I go to class anyways and yet again I can't seem to stay on task and I have no idea what's eating me to not be able to stay focused for two classes now this has happened to me so I try to stop worrying about it and try to focus. This doesn't work out that well so I just sit in my chair waiting for the bell to ring so I can go to my next class before going to lunch then wrapping up the day with gym class.

The bell rings five minutes later and I get up and go to my next class but before I leave English class I realize that my IPod fell out of my pocket again and I see it on the floor where I was sitting so I go and pick it up and put it back in my pocket where it falls out again.

I pick it up and look at my pocket and there is a hole in my jeans then I figure Sissi was the one that cut a hole in my jeans thinking that's the pocket where I put my phone but I have it in my other pocket and not the one with the hole in it so she lucks out on trying to get my phone.

So I put my Ipod in my backpack and head for the door and leave before I'm late for my next class again and the teacher I have doesn't like it when you're late for class. I'm just hoping that I'll make it before the bell rings to class but I'm too late the bell rings and I'm late for class.

I walk out of English class and go to Spanish class where the teacher yells at me in Spanish about being late to class and tells me to sit down so I find an empty seat next to Sissi and she has a smile on her face thinking that I'll sit next to her but I find another empty seat and sit there instead of being next to Sissi all class.

The bell rings and I go to lunch where Sissi thinks that I don't have my phone because she has English next but little does she know I actually have my phone but i don't say anything to her I just let her think that she'll get my phone next class which won't happen.

Lunch ends and I'm off to gym class and we're playing soccer today so Jim assigns us teams and we start the game which lasts all class period and both teams are tied with a score of 8 to 8 who ever makes the last goal on either team will win. So the game is on and I get my feet on the ball and go to the opposing team's goalie and take my shot and hopefully score.

I kick the ball in the air then jump up and kick it again then it goes flying into the goalpost and the team I'm on wins the game just as the bell rings and class is over I get up off the ground and head to the boys locker rooms to change my clothes and go to my dorm to start on my homework.

After I'm done changing I grab my stuff and leave the locker room and go to my dorm room so I can start my homework and Sissi comes up to me and i know she thinks that she has my phone and will use it against me to go out with her but I also know that she doesn't have my phone so that won't happen.

Sissi said "Hi Tommy" Tommy said "Hi Sissi what do you want?" Sissi said "I just came to give you your phone back you must have dropped it in English class this morning" Tommy said "Oh I did you sure?" Sissi said "Yea" Tommy said "Really so you're telling me that I dropped my phone in English class this morning right?"

Sissi said "Yes" Tommy said "Ok and you found my phone and is willing to give it back to me without using it against me in any way?" Sissi said "Maybe" Tommy said "Well Sissi sorry to rain on your parade but stop thinking that you have my phone because I know you don't" Sissi said "Yes I do you dropped it this morning in English class"

Tommy said "Ok prove to me that you have my phone" she just stands there looking at me Tommy said "Oh that's right because you can't prove it because guess what Sissi?" Sissi asks "What?" I take my phone out of my pocket and hold it up waving it in Sissi's face Tommy said "Well would you look at that I have my phone now how did that get there if I dropped it in English class this morning"

Sissi said "I have no idea" Tommy said "Oh now I remember now I never dropped my phone this morning I did drop my IPod though but I have that too so Sissi leave your just making a fool of yourself by standing here pretending that you have my phone"

Sissi said "But…you…phone…dropped…in...English…class" Tommy said "Nope didn't and I thought I told you to leave me alone last semester Sissi so why don't you listen and leave me the hell alone!" Sissi walks away and I go into my dorm and start on my homework.

After I'm done with my homework my phone rings and I answer it and its Jeremy he tells me that Xana is attacking and to go to the factory. So I hang up and put my phone in my pocket the one without a hole in it. And leave to go to the factory while I'm heading there I text Tony to let him know that Xana is attacking.

I get to the factory and get in the elevator and got to the scanner room so Jeremy can send me to Lyoko. Tommy said "Ok Jer I'm here transfer me to Lyoko" Jeremy said "Ok Tommy you can get in the scanner now" Tommy said "Alright" so I step in the scanner and it closes so Jeremy can start the process.

_"Transfer Tommy"_

_"Scanner Tommy"_

_"Virtualization"_

_"Tommy the others aren't too far from where you are now they're about five feet ahead of you"_

Tommy said "Thanks Jer" Jer said _"But watch out for Krabes there are some heading your way right now" _Tommy said "Ok I'll keep an eye out for them" so I keep my eyes peeled for the Krabes as I catch up with the others but the Krabes catch up with me instead so I have to fight the krabes off.

After I take out three of the five krabes I get shot by one of their lasers Jer said "_Tommy you just lost twenty life points and your down to eighty" _Tommy said "Ok Jer I try not to get hit again" but I do and I lose another twenty life points so I'm down to sixty life points after taking out the other two krabes.

When I catch up with the others they are fighting megatanks so I join them and take out two megatanks one with one of my swords and the other with an energy field then I get my sword ready to attack another megatank but I don't get the chance because a megatank comes out of nowhere and fires it's laser and it hits me and I get devirtualized.

When the scanner opens I walk out of it and go to the elevator and go to the lab where Jeremy is fighting a specter so I assist him and grab a metal pipe and whack the specter with it but that only makes it angry and it attacks me but I block its attack then I get shocked and I fall to my knees and right before I'm about to get shocked again the specter disappears and I'm enveloped by a white bubble.

Jeremy walks over to me and looks at me and I just have this lost expression on my face like I've lost my memory or something like that. Jeremy asks "Tommy you alright" I don't answer him I just continue to stare at the wall Tony asks "Hey Jer is Tommy ok?" Jeremy said "I don't know Tony he won't answer me" Tony said "That's weird let me try" Jeremy said "Ok"

Then Tony walks over to me and tries to get my attention but I don't answer him either. Tony said "Tommy snap out of it man" he whacks me upside the head but that doesn't help then he remembers that if someone holds one of socks under my nose that I snap out of anything so he unties one of my sneakers and takes the sock off and holds it under my nose.

A minute later I snap out of whatever daze I was under and push Tony's arm out of my face. Tommy said "What…argh…my…head" Tony asks "Tommy what happened?" Tommy said "I don't know the last thing I remember was being shocked by a specter and falling to my knees anything after that I can't remember" Jeremy said "You looked like you had no memory of who you were and where you are"

Tommy said "Oh ok" Tony said "It's cool Tommy because you're not in that daze anymore" Tommy said "Yea I guess" so we all go back to school and Tony and I are off to English class while the others have Italian and when Tony and I get to english class Ms.C isn't in class yet which is fine by Tony and I.

Tommy said "Hey Tony where should we sit today" Tony said "I don't know Tommy where should we sit" Tommy said "Hmmmm let me see I pick the back of the classroom in that corner over there" I point to the corner where I think that Tony and I should sit. Tony said "Well that looks like a good spot but what about sitting in the middle of the room so that Ms.C can't wring our necks"

Tommy said "I like that let's go for the middle of the classroom but the one table that no one sits at" Tony said "Ok cool" Tommy said "Let's do it!" so Tony and I sit in the middle of the classroom but at the one table that no one sits at and it gives us the perfect spot so that Ms.C can't wring our necks during class like she always does.

Tommy said "I'm so glad we're sitting here now I can't get my head bitten off" Tony said "I know why didn't we think this before" Tommy said "Because Ms.C wasn't going to…nevermind" Tony asks "What? Dude tell me" Tommy said "Fine just don't tell anyone else" Tony said "Ok I won't tell anyone" Tommy said "Good"

Tommy said "Um Tony haven't you noticed that Ms.C's belly looks different" Tony said "Yea but I try not to why"

Tommy said "Because she's um having a baby" Tony asks "What really?" Tommy said "Yea I know" Tony said "Dude but she's what 30 years old" Tommy said "Dude no she's 32 get your facts straight" Tony asks "Since when is she 32?"

Tommy said "Dude last time we saw her was in 8th grade right" Tony said "Yea" Tommy said "And she was 28 then and we were well I was 14 you where still 13 until December because of your birthday" Tony said "Good point curse you and being four months older than me" Tommy said "Hey I'm a week older than Dickinson I win" Tony asks "You mean that show-off jock face Cody Dickinson?" Tommy said "Yea that guy" Tony said "Dude that's epic"

Tommy said "I know I dig being older than that prick" Tony said "Yea go you" Tommy said "Dude chill your way cooler than Cody ever will be so don't feel bad about it Tony you're my pal Cody's not" Tony said "Thanks Tom" Tommy said "No problem Tony besides Cody doesn't have a friend like you and if I ever see him again I have a present for him"

Tony asks "What?" Tommy said "A nice punch in the face" Tony said "Nice" Tommy said "Exactly" Tony said "But why do you hate him so much?" Tommy said "I didn't always hate him we were friends back in 6th grade remember that" Tony said "Yea I do" Tommy said "Then when he left after that year and called me a year later I had made new friends and stopped caring about being friends with him" Tony said "Yea I remember that you start acting weird after that"

Tommy said "I know then when he came to the school again in 8th grade so he could come back the next year I was over the fact that he was my friend and I didn't care when he came back the next year" Tony said "I know you were really pissed off or ready to rip his head off"

Tommy said "And you wonder why I left Atlantis and no it wasn't all Cody's fault I was just fed up with learning the same damn thing all the time I needed something new" Tony said "I know and when you went to G-Star Atlantis wasn't the same without you"

Tommy said "I know it wasn't but the only thing I miss from that school is the teachers I had minus 6th grade and you and all my other friends I made" Tony said "Yea 6th grade wasn't fun" Tommy said "True that" Tony said "Not a good teacher" Tommy said "Amen" Tony said "But I have to say 7th and 8th grade was pretty fun"

Tommy said "That's because we had the same teacher for two years and we were pains in the necks in 8th grade" Tony said "That we were" Tommy said "But it was so worth it" Tony said "Yea like that one time when we told the class that Ms.C was a ninja and was watching us all the time" Tommy said "Dude I remember that, that was so epic and when we put a bucket of hot pink paint above the classroom door and all we heard was a high pitched girly scream and we were so close to laughing but we didn't" Tony said "Ah yes the old bucket of paint above a door trick a classic that never gets old"

Tommy said "Yea I miss those days too bad we matured and stopped pulling pranks on people" Tony said "Yea that's the only thing that sucks about growing up we give up the things we love the most" Tommy said "I know oh well we might live who knows" Tony said "Haha yea"

Then Ms.C walks in and Tony and I lower our heads and try to blend in with the rest of the students instead of sticking out like we normally do. Ms.C takes roll and class starts I try to stay focused but I can't so I end up doodling in my notebook instead of taking notes like a good student.

Twenty minutes later Ms.C starts to walk around the classroom to make sure that we're taking notes so I flip to the page with my notes on it and start writing notes again so it won't look like I was doodling instead of taking notes like I was supposed to do and when she looks at Tony and I and sees that we're taking notes like good little boys instead of goofing off like we always do.

So she keeps walking around the classroom until she finds a kid that wasn't taking notes and gives him a detention before walking away finding yet another kid that wasn't taking notes and gets a detention then she looks at Tony and me again.

But we aren't doing anything wrong just taking notes or at least I am I don't know about Tony because I'm trying not to look at him and make it look like I'm not taking notes so I just keep my eyes on the board and my notebook until the bell rings and class is over.

So I put my notebook and pencil in my backpack then throwing it over my shoulder and making my way toward the door when someone trips me and I try to catch myself but I don't and I hit the floor hard biting my tongue which hurts so I get up and start to make my way to the door again when I fall on the floor again.

I flip myself over and look at my shoes and someone tied them together so I pull my legs toward my chest so I can untie my shoes once that's done I tie my shoes again making sure I didn't tie them together before getting up and going toward the door again.

When I get kicked in the back and I see a kid runaway so I chase after him Tommy said "Come back here you rotten little freshmen!" but the freshmen keeps running until he finds his group of friends and joins them.

Tommy said "Alright freshie come here so I can mess up your face" Jake said "No way man besides Sissi is looking for you so why don't you be a good little boy and run to her" Tommy said "Screw you Jake and why don't you be a good little freshmen and get your head out of your ass and grow up" Jake said "Oh I'm so scared of a sophomore"

Tommy said "Correction dipshit Junior and at least I'm not a punk ass freshmen like you who thinks that he's cool when he's not and tries way too hard to fit in when he doesn't need to so why don't you grow up and start acting like a good student instead of a cracked up asshole all the time who knows you might find friends who actually like to hang out with you"

Jake said "Yea ok" Tommy said "Fine but when you have no friends don't come crying to me about it go cry to Sissi instead oh and tell her that she can suck it right after she blows you a new one" then his friends turn on him and leave and give me a high-five before they go because I just burned Jake so badly.

Tommy said "Well would you look at that looks like I win freshmen" so I walk away and take of the 'kick me' sign that was on my back from Jake putting it there. And go to Spanish class where I run into Jake again and I'm ready to punch his face in but I don't I just walk away and be the bigger person and let it go.

So I sit down in the back of the classroom and take out my Spanish notebook and start to take notes and doodle at the sametime so that the teacher can't yell at me about not taking notes I keep doing this until the bell rings and I go to lunch and eat.

After lunch is over I go to science class and I can't concentrate even though I'm trying to but it just doesn't happen so I just wait for the bell to ring and when it does I'm off to gym class. Where we are playing basketball and after we pick teams we start a game.

The game continues most of class and the scores are 12 to 20 and Jim wants to have one more game so after we 'check' the ball the game starts and I get my hands on the ball and start heading to the other teams hoop. So running as fast as I can to the hoop I jump up in the air throw the ball and watch it bounce off the backboard and fall in the net and hit the floor.

That means my team won the game 12 to 23 and I jump up in the air again feeling victorious and happy and so is my teammates who had no idea that I could play basketball and actually make a 3-pointer the way I did.

The rest of class we get to do whatever we want so a small group of us start playing basketball again and I see Jake on the other team and I have the ball and I have to get past him to get to the other hoop but I decide to jump up in the air and throw the ball at the hoop and it goes in and hit the floor after. Then I go get the ball because no one else will so I get the ball and make my way back over to the sideline and Jake walks over to me and I run past him and throw the ball at a random kid.

Right after I do that Jake trips me and my right knee is the first thing to hit the floor and it hurts a lot and I grab my knee to try and make the pain go away but it won't go away. Then Ulrich walks over to me because he saw me on the floor holding my knee. Ulrich asks "Tommy what happened?" Tommy said "Freshie Jake tripped me and my right knee was the first thing to hit the floor and that's my bad knee"

Ulrich said "Ok I'll go get Jim" Tommy said "Ok" then Ulrich walks over to Jim and tells him I got tripped by Jake and Jim walks over to me and helps me up and asks me if I can walk on my knee I try but as soon as I put pressure on my knee it feels like a billion knives are stabbing me in the knee so I lift it back up and Jim takes me to the nurse.

And I get a knee brace for my knee and crutches so I can walk around but I won't be able to participate in gym class for the next month and a half so I just to my room and stay there for the rest of the day until I feel like getting a shower and brushing my teeth so I get off my bed and go get a shower and brush my teeth. After my shower and brushing my teeth I go back to my room and try to get some sleep. The next day I wake up when my alarm goes off after I crawl out of bed then go get a shower and brush my teeth before going to class and sitting down feeling like crap but I know I have to be in school even if I don't want to.

Going to english class I run into Tony and he sees that something happened to me so he walks over to me and I just pretend he is not there and keep going to class and I find a spot to sit and sit down then Tony sits next to me but I don't notice that he is sitting next to me. Tony asks "Tommy you feeling ok?" Tommy said "Huh what I wasn't listening" Tony sasid "Oh I was just wondering if you're feeling ok" Tommy said "Yea I'm fine besides my knee I'm just effing peachy"

Tony said "Jake right" Tommy said "Yea one day I'll wring that little freshmen's neck" Tony asks "What did he do now?" Tommy said "We were playing basketball in gym and he tripped me after I got the ball and my knee hit the floor first and it was just starting to not bother me anymore"

Tony said "Oh that sucks and it was after what happened with Cody" Tommy said "Yea it was finally wasn't bothering me after three years wearing a knee brace until this school year started it finally stopped hurting" Tony said "Yea after what Cody did to you three years ago in 9th grade I'm surprised that it took that long to stop hurting"

Tommy said "You're not the only one that is surprised by the fact that it stopped hurting" Tony said "Yea I just hope you know who doesn't ask about it" Tommy said "Yea let's hope that doesn't happen I'm not in the mood to explain how it happened"

Tony said "I understand and I don't blame you" Tommy said "Thanks Tony and sorry about earlier I was a little grouchy" Tony said "It's cool your human it's understandable" Tommy said "Thanks Tony" then Ms.C walks in and Tony and I stop talking and get into class mode then Ms.C notices that I'm wearing shorts and a knee brace and I'm just hoping that she won't ask about it in the back of my mind.

But she does anyways the only good thing about this is that half the class is absent so I'm not that ticked off about it. Tommy said "Ms.C stop looking at me funny it's creeping me out" Ms.C said "Then tell me why you are wearing a knee brace and shorts" Tommy said "Fine I got tripped playing basketball by a freshmen named Jake yesterday and my knee hit the ground and it hadn't caused me any problems after wearing a knee brace for three years until this school year started"

Ms.C asks"Why did you have to wear a knee brace for three years?" Tommy said "Because a kid named Cody from Atlantis Academy we were friends but when he came back freshmen year I made new friends and he came back a jerk so i quit being his friend then the last day of school we got into a fight and he kicked me in my right knee and the muscle surrounding my kneecap tore badly and I couldn't walk on it for two years by the time the third year was creeping on my it stopped hurting so I stopped wearing a knee brace back in September"

Ms.C said "Oh" Tommy said "Stop worrying about it my knee will heal in a few weeks but for now you're going to have get used to me wearing shorts and my knee brace" Ms.C said "Ok Tommy" then she goes back to teaching and I can go back not listening for the rest of class until the bell rings.

I get up grab my backpack and throw it over my shoulder then I grab my crutches and start to make my way to the door when Jake gets ahead of me and trips me and my right knee hits the ground first and I wince in pain and grab my knee waiting for it to stop hurting and Ms.C walks over to me and helps me up.

Ms.C said "That looked like it hurt a lot" Tommy asks "Ya think?" Ms.C said "Clam down Tommy no need to snap" Tommy said "I'm sorry Ms.C I didn't mean to snap at you like that" Ms.C said "Your forgiven" Tommy said "Thanks I guess I better get to my next class" Ms.C said "Yea you better go before your late"

So I walk over to the door and start to make my way to Spanish class and I barely made it on time and as I'm going to sit down Jake trips me again and yet again my right knee hits the floor then I wince in pain waiting yet again for it to stop throbbing.

Then the teacher comes over to me and helps me up and yells at Jake for tripping me and he gets a detention for it then the teacher tells me to go to the nurse so I leave class and go to the nurse's office. Yolanda asks "Tommy why are you here shouldn't you be in class?" Tommy said "Yes but my Spanish teacher told me to come here because Jake tripped me in class and my knee was the first thing to hit the floor"

Yolanda said "Oh come sit down and I'll take a look at your knee" Tommy said "Ok" so I walk over to one of the beds and sit down on it and prop my knee up on it then Yolanda comes over to me and takes my knee brace off and looks at my knee and it's all bruised up from falling on the floor and a little swollen so it looks like a black and blue and some purple swollen knee. Then Yolanda touches it and I whimper in pain because it hurts so much.

Yolanda asks "Tommy how many times did Jake trip you and have you been wearing your knee braces and not participating in gym?" Tommy said "Twice once in english class then again in Spanish yes I have been wearing my knee brace and yes I haven't participated in gym since I got hurt the first time" Yolanda said "Ok good and he did well I'll talk to the principal about this" Tommy said "Ok"

Yolanda said "In the meantime Tommy you should stay here and I'll give you some ice for your knee" Tommy said "Ok and thank you" Yolanda said "You're welcome Tommy" then Yolanda leaves after she gives me an ice pack to put on my knee and when I put it on my knee it feels so good so I close my eyes and try to relax.

When Yolanda comes back I'm asleep and she doesn't want to wake me up so she leaves me alone and lets me sleep. Twenty minutes later I wake up and wonder how long I've been asleep but I don't worry about it because I needed a nap.

Yolanda said "Oh your awake" Tommy said "Yea I am how long have I been asleep" Yolanda said "About an hour" Tommy said "Oh it feels like longer than that" Yolanda asks "How do you feel now?" Tommy said "Ok my knee doesn't hurt anymore" Yolanda said "Ok but I'll take a look at it before I decide to let you go" Tommy said "Fine with me"

Yolanda walks over to me again and takes off the ice pack and looks at my knee it's still black and blue and a little swollen still but other than that it looks better than it did before. After that she puts my knee brace on and tells me to go to my room and as soon as I do take my knee brace off and put some ice on it.

So I get up and grab my crutches and leave and go to my dorm and when I get there and open the door and get comfortable on my bed I take my knee brace off and put an ice pack on it which feels really good and I close my eyes thinking that I'll stay awake but I don't I fall asleep and I don't wake up until later and its dark outside.

I look at my clock and its 11:00 o'clock so I just take the ice pack off my knee and throw it away and put my knee brace back on and go back to sleep.

**

* * *

****A/N: um i would say review but i know you're not going to so i won't waste my time saying that because i know better and i know i'll only end up with one review anyways. peace out until next time i feel like updating which could be awhile i don't know yet. **


	16. finding out about my past and my mom?

**A/N: here's chapter 16 and the Autumn i mention in this chapter is not the same person as Ms.C they just happen to have the same first name neither is the other Jake who would be the annoying freshmen that tripped me in the last chapter just to make that clear they are not the same person they are two different people. **

**Disclaimer: yea that show called Code Lyoko that was on TV a long time ago yea that's not mine.**

**Claimer: anything that has nothing to do with Code Lyoko or anything that might belong to someone else. **

* * *

I wake up the next day and I go get a shower and brush my teeth before heading to the cafeteria to go eat breakfast. After I'm done eating breakfast I go to math class and listen to the teacher drone on about how we are going to need algebra II later in life. I don't think we will but whatever the teacher says goes for now.

The bell rings and I'm off to English class and Tony isn't in class which is weird because he usually is or I run into him while on my way to English. Disappointed by this I look for a spot to sit. I pick the back of the classroom the farthest table from the front of the classroom which has my name written all over it. So I walk over to it and sit down.

Then after ten minutes Ms.C walks in and I just act like I'm not in class until she starts taking roll that is. Ms.C said "Tommy" Tommy said "No I'm totally not here so stop bugging me" that gets the whole class laughing Ms.C asks "Tommy was that completely necessary?" Tommy said "Yes it was besides I'm allowed to yank your chain"

Ms.C asks "Really since when?" Tommy said "Since you put up with me for two years and now going on three so I win" Ms.C asks "Why can't you just behave and act normal?" Tommy said "Well excuse me for acting like myself instead of a good boy like I should be but I refuse to because it's fun to piss you off"

Ms.C said "Please just behave yourself for once would it kill you to do that" Tommy said "Well now that you mention it yes it would kill me to do that but I'll make an exception for you and try to behave myself"

Ms.C said "Good" Tommy said "Hey I didn't say I would behave myself I said I _would _try to not that I would" Ms.C asks "Ugh what is your deal?" Tommy said "None of your damn business"

Ms.C said "Fine by me" Tommy said "I'm totally fine with that and go back to teaching so I can go back to not listening" She just gives me a look and I just smirk and she goes back to teaching until the bell rings.

So I make my way to the door and I see Jake stick his leg out getting ready to trip me. I start to go behind one of the tables instead to get around Jake. So he can't trip me like he did the last time.

Ms.C calls my name but I'm not listening so I keep on walking then Jake comes out of nowhere and trips me and my bad knee hits the floor. Tommy said "Damn it Jake when my knee feels better you are so dead!" Jake said "Would that before Sissi…well you know" Tommy said "Screw you Jake" Jake said "No thanks"

Tommy said "Ok fine just come here for a second and help me up" Jake said "Ok" so Jake walks over to me and helps me up Tommy said "Hey Ms.C what's that" she looks to where I was pointing and I punch Jake in the face and break his nose.

Jake said "Son of a…" Tommy said "That's the beginning Jake once my knee feels better it will be a lot worse than that" Jake said "Oh yea right" Tommy said "No I'm serious it will be worse than that. Let's just say if you don't wake up right away then my job is done"

Jake said "Ok I'll just take your word for it" Tommy said "Look Jake I won't beat the snot out of you if you swear to stop tripping me and acting like Sissi's personal bitch" Jake said "Ok I swear"

Tommy said "Take it seriously Jake I'm not joking stop tripping me and being Sissi's slave and just maybe we can be friends" Jake said "Ok I get it I'll stop tripping you and being Sissi's slave"

Tommy said "Good now get out of my face before I change my mind" Jake asks "Well what side of the bed did you wake up on?" Tommy said "The one where I might beat the shit out of you. Then realized it wasn't worth it because I'm a little more mature than you" Jake said "Oh…" Tommy said "My bad Jake I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that it comes with time one day you'll see what I mean"

Jake asks "I will?" Tommy said "Yea you will because one day you'll be a junior and you'll find one freshmen that acts just like you do now and you'll want to kick the crap out of that kid but won't. Because you know what's like to be a freshmen in high school" Jake said "True and I guess that might happen" Tommy said "It probably will"

Jake asks "But how do you know what it's like to be a freshmen?" Tommy said "Because two years ago I was a freshmen in high school and I felt like an outcast because I didn't know anyone at first. Then I found my friends from middle school and felt better about high school. Then again I did my freshmen year at a school in Florida not here in France"

Jake said "Wow I feel the same way and I can't find any of my friends from middle school" Tommy said "I know it's hard to adjust to high school trust me I've been there and before you know it. You'll be making friends and keeping them throughout high school"

Jake said "Thanks Tommy" Tommy said "You're welcome and let me see if I broke your nose or not" Jake "Ok" I touch Jake's nose and crack it back into place because I know I broke it but I don't let him know that.

After I cracked his nose back into place the blood stops coming down his face and lading on his shirt. Jake said "Um thanks" Tommy said "Don't mention it" Ms.C asks "Shouldn't you two knuckle heads get to your nest class?" Tommy said "Well we should but that doesn't mean we have to" Jake said "Yea I'm going to go what with he said"

Tommy said "But if you insist on it I won't argue" Ms.C said "Tommy I think you know the answer to that" Tommy said "Yea I do and geez quit being a funsucker Ms.C sheesh" Ms.C "Um…" Tommy said "Oh nice one but it's not my fault that you can be a funsucker sometimes" Ms.C asks "Why must I put up with you?"

Tommy said "Because if you didn't your life would be boring" Ms.C said "Right and I thought Jake was annoying" Jake said "Hey I'm not annoying!" Tommy said "Um Jake you are a little annoying but I'm allowed to be annoying Ms.C because well you know why"

Ms.C said "Oh right I forgot about that" Tommy said "Yea I win" Jake said "But I'm still not annoying" Tommy said "Jake yes you are just not as much I as I am"

Jake said "Ok fine you win" Tommy said "Sweet and I'm allowed to it because I knew Ms.C before you did" Jake asks "Really how?" Tommy said "Should I tell him" Ms.C said "It's up to you I don't care" Tommy said "Ok it's because I'm one of her old students"

Jake asks "You are how old where you when she was you teacher for the first time?" Tommy said "I was thirteen and in 7th grade this was back in Florida just so you know at one of the school's I went to in Florida"

Jake said "Oh" Tommy said "Yea this was before I came here to Kadic" Jake said "Wow" Tommy said "Yea that was the best two years of my life" Jake asks "Whoa she had you for two years?"

Tommy said "Yea 7th and 8th grade Tony and I were two of her old students she had when Tony and I were in 8th grade" Jake said "Bet that was fun"

Tommy said "Actually it was mostly in 8th grade" Ms.C said "Not for me" Tommy said "Oh right I forgot about _that_ and that wasn't Tony and I that was Steven" Ms.C asks "You sure it wasn't you and Tony?" Tommy said "Yes Ms.C that wasn't Tony and I it was Steven not us"

Ms.C asks "Positive that wasn't Tony and you?" Tommy said "Yes Ms.C _that _wasn't Tony or me nor the both of us it was all Steven" Jake asks "What was _that_?" Tommy said "Don't worry about it Jake" Jake said "Come on tell me" Tommy said "No way in hell am I telling you what _that_ was" Jake said "Please"

Tommy said "I said no Jake" Jake said "Please" Tommy said "Um…NO!" Jake said "Fine I guess I have to go back to tripping you" Tommy said "And I'll pound your face in when my knee feels better"

Jake said "Then tell me" Tommy said "Not gonna happen Jake so let it go" Jake said "Tell me or else" Tommy said "Or else what you'll trip me" Jake said "No I'll do this"

He punches me across the face Tommy said "Well that was unexpected but that won't make me tell you anything" Jake said "Fine" Tommy said "Good because I'll never tell you what _that _was anyways"

Then I walk out of class and decide to ditch Spanish class and go to the woods to chill and maybe go back to the house I used to live in when I was little. So after a few minutes of wondering the woods I decide to go to the house I used to live in. When I get there I get hit by a wave of memories ones that used to haunt me all the time.

Brushing it off I keep walking and open the front door and walk in and close the door behind me and I find the door that leads to the attic. I jump up in the air so I can grab the string that is hanging from it so that the ladder will come down. With that done I climb up the ladder and go into the attic.

Once I'm in the attic I look around and see a bunch of boxes covered in dust and cobwebs walking farther in the attic. I accidentally hit one of the boxes and it falls at my feet along with a cloud of dust which makes me sneeze. After the dust clears I pick up the box and start pick up what fell out of the box which looks like a bunch of old pictures.

As I pick them up and put them back in the box I find a picture of Justin and what looks like my mom holding me in her arms. I look about three months old in the picture I don't know for sure but it's a lucky guess.

But what bothers me is why I didn't live with them when I was little I guess I'll never know now. Then I find something else it's an envelope with my name on it I wonder why it has my name on it.

Part of me wants to read it and the other part of me wants to put it back in the box and pretend I never found it. But the part of me that wants to read it is winning the argument right now.

So I decide what harm could it do to read a letter from my parents? If they were going to give it to me eventually. I take out my pencil from my backpack and use it to open the letter once I do I put my pencil back in my backpack and take out the letter and read it.

_Thomas Tommy Sparks the name of our little baby boy he was born a month ago and he is a wonderful little boy even if he's a month old right now. T__hree years later and Tommy isn't so little anymore but only three and we love him so much. But we can't care of him we're just a couple of kids in college right now. _

_So we have to put him up for adoption we don't want to but we have no choice right now. We found a family in France that will raise Tommy they will come get him in a few days. We get Tommy ready to go but don't tell him that he's never going to see us again it's to heartbreaking and he's only three. _

_Tommy has been gone for a year now and the family sends us pictures of him so we can see how much he's grown. A few years later we find out that Tommy's adoptive parents died a few days ago. Now Tommy is in an orphanage waiting to be adopted they asked us if we want to see him but we refuse the offer it's too much to handle. _

_Months go by and Tommy hasn't gotten adopted by now and it's bad enough his mom left me for another man. Now I'm all alone bearing the memories of Tommy my the only son that I know is still around I don't know about Peter his brother. I can't remember what happened to Peter it's been too long. _

_Five years later I marry a wonderful women named Meagan we love each other so much and I find out that my little son Tommy is still in the orphanage. So I tell Meagan that Tommy is my son and she at first mad that I didn't tell her that I had a son. Then she's happy because she has always wanted a son. So I go see him and he's gotten so big since he was three. He looks like he's been bullied because he's so standoffish but eventually he starts to grow on me and I start to grow on him. _

_After an hour with him I decide to adopt him and home school him for two years because Meagan is a teacher. He learns fast and after two years we send him to a real school called Atlantis Academy. It will be good for him to interact with other kids his age now but it doesn't end up the way I thought it would. _

_I thought it would be a good thing for him but it isn't he keeps coming home beat up every day. So I start to teach him how to defend himself so he won't come home with a black eye every day along with a few cracked ribs. As the school year goes by he doesn't have black eyes anymore. He slowly starts to make friends with a kid with the same name as me Justin and his old friend Tony at school. I know Tommy couldn't be any happier. _

_Once the school year is over he hangs out with Tony and Justin all summer then once the school year starts they hang out every chance they can. Christmas break is upon us. I know exactly what to get Tommy for Christmas a black, blue, and sliver electric guitar and I can teach him to play it every day or every other day. As the days go by Tommy later tells me that he was taught at the age of four to learn how to play guitar. Even thought he never really got good at it but that doesn't bother me I just keep teaching him so he'll get better at it. _

_After a few months he gets really good at playing guitar and can play any song you ask him to play perfectly like the people who actually wrote the songs he plays. I'm so happy to have Tommy back in my life but I haven't told him that he's my son. I don't know how he'll take it but I have to tell him some day or he'll never know the truth about his past. _

_I wait until summer break of his sophomore year to tell him the truth about his past and that he's my son. When I try to I end up yelling at him about how I never wanted as son like him. I didn't mean it I love Tommy so much. After he leaves the house I follow him to see where he's going. So I can try to make him come home and tell him that he's my son and that I was wrong to put him up for adoption when he was three it was a mistake. _

The letter ends there I look up at a window and stare out it wondering why Justin put me up for adoption when I was three but I can't ask him now. He's gone and my mom who knows if she's still alive or not. I wonder if she even remembers that she has a son.

I put the letter back in the envelope and put it in my pocket and finish picking up the last of pictures that are still on the floor. After I'm done I pick up the box and put back where it fell from and leave the attic and go back to school.

I don't go to class though I go to my room and take out my laptop and search for my mom. I find out that she moved back to France a few years ago with her husband Jake plus their two boys Josh and Jarred. They live a few blocks away from Kadic so I write down the address of the house.

So I leave my dorm and go to their house and I walk up to the house and see that one of the cars in the driveway is gone. It looks like my mom is home but I could be wrong.

I just decide to act normal and pretend that I don't know who lives at this house after walking up the driveway I knock on the front door. My mom opens the door she looks so different from when I was three. She has black hair and green eyes and is wearing a pair of light blue sweat pants and a flannel sort sleeve shirt and is about 5'8.

Autumn said "Hello" Tommy said "Hi" Autumn asks "What's your name?" Tommy said "Tommy" Autumn said "Oh that's a nice name but why does it sound familiar to me" Tommy said "I don't know but maybe you had a son named Thomas Tommy Sparks" Autumn asks "How did you know that?"

Tommy said "Because I found a letter that Justin wrote starting a month after I was born" Autumn said "Please come in Tommy" Tommy said "Ok" I walk inside the house and she tells me to go to the kitchen and wait for her there. So I make my way there and wait staring at my feet feeling nervous. After a few minutes she comes into the kitchen and hands me a picture from when I was five. Autumn said "He looks just like you" Tommy said "I know" Autumn said "I haven't seen him since he was three and all I have left is pictures from when he was little"

Tommy said "Oh um do you remember someone named Justin?" Autumn said "Yes he was my first husband" Tommy said "Oh ok" Autumn asks "Why?" Tommy said "Because I found a letter written by Justin that told me a lot of things I wish I could ask him now but I can't I do have the letter it's in my pocket"

I take the letter out and hand it to her she reads it and looks at me and starts to cry. Autumn said "You're…that same boy mentioned in the letter"

Tommy said "Yes I am I'm that same person" Autumn said "But how you don't look the same way you did before" Tommy said "I know I don't but I really am the same person mentioned in the letter I'm just older now and in high school"

Autumn asks "How is Justin doing?" Tommy said "He died about seven months ago it was over the summer I had come home to Florida and he said somethings he didn't mean and I took off he followed me and we got into a car accident not my fault it was someone else Justin died instantly" Autumn said "Oh"

Tommy said "Its ok you didn't know I'm sorry" Autumn said "Its ok Tommy" She ruffles my hair and sees a scar on the side of my head and touches it. Autumn said "I remember how you go that scar" Tommy said "You mean the one that's on the upper right side of my head" Autumn said "Yes that one" Tommy asks "How did I get it?"

Autumn said "You hit your head on the coffee table in the living room when you were you two" Tommy said "Wow Justin told me that I hit my head on a tree when I was eight" Autumn said "No you were two when that happened" Tommy said "Wow" Autumn said "But your definitely not that same little boy anymore"

Tommy said "Yea I guess I'm not that same little boy" Autumn said "Definitely" then we hear a car pull up in the driveway and three people coming to the door. Jake walks into the kitchen and sees me and looks pissed off.

Jake asks "Who the hell are you?" Tommy said "My name is Tommy" Jake said "Good for you and why are you here" Tommy said "Because…" Autumn said "Jake is may come as shock but Tommy is my son from my first marriage"

Jake said "Oh so what I thought that you never wanted to see that son again" Autumn said "No I never said that I said I never wanted to see Justin again" Jake said "I could have sworn you said Tommy"

Autumn said "No I said Justin because he was a jerk" Jake said "Whatever but didn't you say that you never wanted to see Justin or your kid from that marriage again after what happened" Tommy said "I get it I'll go it was a mistake for me to come here"

Jake said "You got that right punk" Autumn said "No please Tommy don't go" Tommy said "I think I should especially if you never wanted to see your son again. After you put him up for adoption at the age of three then left Justin and never came back to see your only son after the parents that adopted me died"

Tommy said "And never claimed me as your son so I get it you want no part of me or to even see me. After that I had to wait until my own father adopted me who at the time I didn't know he was until after he died. So I think I can handle leaving the house of my own mother who wants nothing to do with me after all these years"

So I leave and go back to school and go to my room feeling like I was never really loved by own parents. I just sit on my bed with my head in my hands feeling so unloved by people that brought me into the world seventeen years ago. I just continue to sit on my bed with my head in my hands until I feel like getting a shower and brushing my teeth. When I come back from brushing my teeth I just feel like going to sleep. After sitting on my bed for the remainder of the day until I felt like getting up and showering.

* * *

**A/N:hey you the reader people that read my story see that thing that says 'review this chapter' hit that button and leave a review come on would it kill you to leave a review? so i won't update until well let's see here...hmmmmmm...oh i have an idea give me ten reviews and i'll give you another chapter Deal? accept my challenge and review or i won't update until i do. so REVEIW PEOPLE! or no new chappie! **


	17. some randomness and a Franz virus ok?

**A/N: Here is chapter seventeen enjoy and one quick thing the Taylor i use in this story may seem like she might be Taylor Swift sorry guys she isn't but I do have an idea for my next chapter or the chapter after that might have Taylor Swift in it but that's my calll on that and if you really want her in the next chapter or the one after that then review! and it will happen until then read this chapter. **

**Disclaimer time: Odd talked me into trying to own Code Lyoko but that didn't work so all i can say is that Code Lyoko is property of Moonscoop not me. also any songs I mention are not mine they are property of Taylor Swift and Big Machine Records not me and Eion Colfer's character name Artimes Fowl that's not mine either that's Eion Colfer's. **

**A/N: Also i make a referance to Green days song 'Know your enemy' and another song by them called 'American Idiot' that also doesn't belong to me it belongs to Green Day not me i think i might have missed something else if that's the case then i want to make it clear it doesn't belong to me and whoever owns it then it clearly belongs to them not me. **

**Claimer: anything that is my own idea and of my own creation and definitely not listed above. **

* * *

When I wake up the next morning I really don't feel like going to class but I know if I don't Jim will come looking for me or will he? That thought just gave me an idea so after showering and brushing my teeth I skip breakfast because I'm not hungry so I go to the woods and go to the house I used to live in so long ago.

After I open and close the front door I go up into the attic again and find the box I found yesterday once I find that box I start rummaging through the pictures until I find one that has my adoptive parents in it and I look about four or five when the picture was taken l look happy in the picture not knowing that I was adopted probably I would have been too young to understand anyways.

Putting that picture back in the box and pushing the box away from me I hug my knees and wonder why I was put up for adoption when I was three so many things are running through my mind right now I can't get a grip on anything anymore. I just continue to sit on the floor hugging my knees until I hear my phone ring so I take it out of my pocket and answer it.

Tommy said "Hello" _Tony asks "Tommy where are you?" _Tommy said "I needed to get away for a while Tony and no I'm not doing that if your thinking that" _Tony said "I wasn't but I was wondering where the hell you are" _Tommy said "I can take care of myself Tony I don't need you riding my ass right now" _Tony said "Oh really Tommy give me one reason why I shouldn't tell you to get your ass back to school" _Tommy said "Tony stop trying to be a father to me I don't need you acting like you're my parent just leave me alone"

_Tony asks "Why?" _Tommy said "Because I don't need…I…please Tony just leave me alone don't come looking for me please I'll come back to school when I'm ready to" _Tony said "Fine I won't come looking for you" _Tommy said "Thanks Tony" _Tony said "No problem I just hope you know who doesn't notice that you're not in class today" _Tommy said "Don't give a crap if she does or doesn't and if she doesn't then fine by me if she does then that's her problem"

_Tony said "True I guess it is just come back before it gets dark ok Tom" _Tommy said "Ok I'll come back before it gets dark" _Tony said "Good I'll see you later Tom" _Tommy said "Later Tony" I hang up and I look at my watch and realize Tony is going to english class right now which I'm so happy I'm missing right now I don't think I could handle that class right now.

Then twenty minutes later my phone rings again and it's Tony again but I don't want to answer it right now that whole part of me wants to and doesn't want to it going on right now but I answer it anyways because it could be important.

Tommy said "Hey Tony what did I do now?" _Ms.C said "Not show up to class" _Tommy said "Oh right I was trying not to think about that but ok" _Ms.C said "So what's your lame excuse this time Tommy?" _Tommy said "Well since you put it like that my excuse isn't all that lame it's actually a good one this time" _Ms.C asks "Really now?" _

Tommy said "Ok it's because…I found out that my mom my real mom is still alive and remembers that she has a son but doesn't want anything to with me and that I was put up for adoption when I was three and after my adoptive parents died when I was six my real parents didn't bother to take me back so my bad for not coming to class when I can't get my emotions straight or the fact that my own parents didn't love me enough to take me back when I was six"

_Ms.C said "Oh Tommy I had no idea" _Tommy said "No one ever does no one ever knows to cut me a little slack when I decide to take a day off from school to get my thoughts in order or wrap my mind around something" _Ms.C said "Just come back when you're ready to Tommy" _Tommy said "That's the thing I don't know if I'll ever be ready to come back at least not now so you won't be seeing much of me for the next few days"

_Ms.C said "Just come back when you feel the time is right just don't take too long" _Tommy said "I won't Ms.C I can promise you that much" _Ms.C said "Good"_ I hang up and put my phone back in my pocket and continue to stand in the attic then my mind wanders back to what the letter I found about that guitar that Justin gave me when I was eleven.

So I search the attic for a guitar case and after a few minutes I find it but I have to crawl under a stack of boxes to get to get and hope I don't knock any of the boxes over so I lay on my back and slowly work my way under the boxes after I'm on the other side of the boxes and I'm out far enough where I can stand up so I get up and brush off the cobwebs that attached to my shirt.

Having that done I grab the guitar case and lie it on the floor and open it and it's the guitar that Justin gave me when I was eleven I slowly take it out of the case and put it on and realize that it has a wireless guitar pack on the strap so I turn it on and plug my guitar into it that done I grab the pick in the case and I start to play the first song that pops into my head.

Which would be _Picture to Burn By Taylor Swift _again it was the first song that was running around my head at the moment. Then after I finish that song I try to think of another song to play but I can't think of any so I just start randomly playing chords switching them up every now and again just to entertain myself.

That goes on for most of the day then it starts to get dark out but I'm not ready to go back to school right now so I stay in the attic for a while until I get hungry then I go to town to go get something to eat after that I go back to the house and go back up to the attic and get the guitar and bring it down to my old room and I sit on the bed randomly playing different chords to different songs or just for fun until I fall asleep holding the guitar with one hand and the other is lying on top of it.

Waking up the next morning I lift my head up while lying down realizing that I fell asleep and I forgot to take the guitar off before I did so I get up and take the guitar off and go get a shower and brush my teeth then leaving to go eat breakfast then coming back and going back up to the attic to see what else I can find up there.

Looking around and walking around the attic seeing what else I could possible find up in the attic until I trip over a box I didn't see and that causes an avalanche of boxes to fall on top of me along with a giant cloud of dust which makes me sneeze after I sneeze I attempt to get out from under the boxes without having more fall on top of me.

Managing to get out from under the boxes without causing another box avalanche I start to restack the boxes after I pick up the last box and restack it with the rest of the boxes I see something on the floor so I pick it up and look at it. It's a necklace and it has dog tags hanging from the chain so I look at the dog tags and see who they belonged to and they are Justin's I guess he was in the military as some point in his life.

So I put the necklace on and hide the dog tags in my shirt so that way I'll sort of have Justin with me wherever I go I guess then I leave the attic and go to my old room and start to wonder why was I put up for adoption didn't my parents love me? I have so many questions left unanswered in the mean time I guess I'll have to live with the fact that what happened was meant to happen I guess.

I decide to stay one more night at the house I used to live in before going back to school the next day it's late in the afternoon now thinking whether or not I should go back today instead but I decide against it and stay just one more night so I can finally put my past behind me and move on from it and never look back on it and maybe one day I'll find the answer to why I was put up for adoption so many years ago.

Then my phone rings and I take it out of my pocket and its Tony again Tommy asks "What is it Tony?" _Tony said "I just wanted to your ok dude because when Ms.C talked to you earlier she had this expression on her face that seemed to look like she was worried about you" _Tommy said "I'm just fine Tony but thanks for your concern honest I'm just fine" _Tony asks "Promise?" _Tommy said "Promise dude and if you see me tomorrow it's just your imagination" _Tony "Ok if that happeneds I'll make sure it's just me"_ Tommy said "Good I wouldn't have it any other way" _Tony said "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow" _Tommy said "That's a possibility" _Tony said "Alright later" _Tommy said "Later" I hang up and it's dark now and I'm hungry so I go into town and go get something to eat.

That done I go back home and get a shower and brush my teeth and go to sleep because it's been a long day of exploring the attic all day when I wake up the next morning I get another shower and brush my teeth before throwing on a black shirt that says _"Do you know your enemy?" _and on the back it has a hand holding a heart shaped grenade and a pair of dark blue jeans and my sneakers. Picking up my backpack and throwing it over my shoulder I walk down the stairs and walk outside and head off to school.

Getting out of the woods on to the sidewalk I put my skateboard down on the sidewalk then I put my helmet on but don't strap it on and start to skateboard to school instead of walking there I get to school and I have plenty of time before breakfast is over so I pick up my skateboard and take off my helmet and head to the cafeteria to eat breakfast.

After breakfast I go to class which is English good thing Tony texted me yesterday that we would have a double period of English today. Making my way there I see Jake and he looks like he wants to trip me but I stay out of his way so he can't trip me and I get to english three minutes before the bell rings and I start to scan the classroom for Tony but I don't see him yet.

Tony asks "Is that Tommy the same Tommy that went to Atlantis Academy and G-star?" Tommy said "Very funny dude and last time I checked I was unless there is another me running around somewhere that I don't know about" I turn around and see that the person standing behind me is Tony.

Tommy said "Hey Tony" Tony said "Hey yourself" Tommy said "Ok…" Tony said "Sorry Jake has been extra annoying lately" Tommy said "Aw he missed me how cute" Tony said "Not funny Tom" Tommy said "Dude chill I was kidding" Tony said "Right…" Tommy said "I was joking Tony and I'm glad I didn't put up with Jake yesterday I wouldn't have been able to"

Tony asks "Why?" Tommy said "I'll tell you later not now" Tony said "Ok" then Ms.C walks in and doesn't notice me just Tony Ms.C said "Hi Tony" Tony said "Oh hi Ms.C" Ms.C asks "Is Tommy not coming to class today?" Tony said "Um actually he…" I elbow him in the ribs Tony said "Ow what was that for Tom…I mean Josh" Tommy said "Oh sorry Tony I didn't mean to do that to you and didn't I tell you before class that Tommy isn't coming to class because he's still dealing with you know what" Tony said "Oh right I forgot about that Josh thanks for reminding me about that"

Ms.C asks "What are you two talking about?" Tony said "Just that Tommy isn't coming to class again I forgot about it and Josh was nice enough to remind me that he wasn't coming today" Ms.C "Oh ok thank you Tony" then Tony and I walk away and go find a seat. Tommy said "Thanks man" Tony said "Don't mention it just don't elbow me in the ribs again ok" Tommy said "Ok"

So Tony and I sit through two hours of English and by the time class is over we're ready to claw our eyes out but we're saved by the bell. Then we both get up and leave the classroom so we can go to science class but right before I'm about to step out the door I hear this from Ms.C said "Not so fast Josh" Tommy asks "What is it Ms.C did I do something wrong?" Ms.C said "No but can you tell me why you wrote Tommy on your paper instead of Josh?" Tommy said "Um I wasn't thinking I guess I better fix that" Ms.C said "You could or you could tell me who you really are"

Tommy said "Ok fine my name isn't Josh you already know my name" Ms.C asks "Would it be Tommy?" Tommy said "Yea it would be" Ms.C said "I thought you wouldn't come back today or ever for that matter" Tommy said "I know I thought the same thing at first but the more I thought about it I decide to put my past behind me and move on"

Ms.C said "Well I'm glad you came back" Tommy said "Yea same here and sorry about the Josh thing I just wanted to see if I was actually in class with you not knowing that I was but I would behave myself for once and I can see it worked until now" Ms.C said "I guess it did" Tommy said "Yup and I guess I better go to my next class I'll catch you later Ms.C"

So I walk out and go to science class then gym after gym lunch then Spanish class and I end the day with study hall where I just work on stuff for other classes or goof around with Tony and Odd most of the time the second one happeneds but right now I think that I'll actually do my homework what a thought.

After study hall I officially don't have homework to do so now I can do whatever I please Tony asks "Hey Tommy can you help me with my math homework?" Tommy said "Um yea I don't have anything better to do" Tony said "You don't" Tommy said "Yea I finished my homework already" Tony said "Oh maybe I shouldn't have goofed off like I normally do" Tommy said "It's cool Tony we're teenagers it's perfectly normal to not what to do homework while in class or study hall for that matter"

Tony said "Good point" Tommy said "Ok let's go to my room so I can help you with you math" Tony said "Ok" when Tony and I get to my room I start to help him with his math homework and we both work on our english project that we were assigned back in January.

Tony asks "What should we do for our english project Tommy?" Tommy said "Well what did Ms.C say we could do it on again I wasn't listening when she was talking about it I only remember that it was due the last day of school" Tony said "Great your no help because I don't remember either and I was paying attention"

Tommy said "Ok fine I'll go find Ms.C and ask her what it was again so that way we won't look like idiots on the last day of school" Tony said "Alright I'll stay here and finish my science homework" Tommy said "Aright" I leave my room and I find Ms.C in her classroom.

Ms.C asks "What is it Tommy?" Tommy said "Um I was just wondering what was the project about again" Ms.C said "Weren't you listening when I first told you about it" Tommy said "Um yea about that…." Ms.C said "One of these days I'll wring your neck" Tommy said "Ok fine lay off next time you say something really important I'll make sure I listen deal?" Ms.C said "Deal" Tommy said "Again about the project what was it about again I do know when it's due I just can't remember what it was about and neither does Tony and he was listening"

Ms.C said "Wow what am I going to do with the both of you" Tommy said "I have no idea" Ms.C said "I do wring both your necks" Tommy said "Yea right that's just your hormones talking just relax ok I'm not trying to piss you off I swear I'm just trying to find out about the project that's all after that I'm out of your hair until tomorrow"

That just gets me the death glare from her so I try another idea she turns around and I walk over to her and start to rub her back I used to do back at Atlantis when Steven pissed her off and she starts to relax a little bit. Tommy asks "Better?" Ms.C said "Don't stop" Tommy said "Ok" so I keep rubbing her shoulders and back until she is completely relaxed and won't wring my neck anymore Tommy asks "All better?" Ms.C said "Thank you Tommy and how did you know that calms me down?" Tommy said "Hey remember when Steven would piss you off all the time?" Ms.C said "I try not to" Tommy said "Well remember who used to rub your shoulders and you would relax" Ms.C said "Yea and your point please" Tommy said "That was me"

Ms.C said "Really it was" Tommy said "Yes it was see I'm not all bad I can be nice when I want to" Ms.C said "I guess so" Tommy said "Hey and I wasn't always the bad kid I was good I just started to make friends and that changed me and I started to act different" Ms.C said "That I can tell" Tommy said "Honest I used to get beat up all the time I would come home with black eyes and cracked ribs before I started to make friends"

Tommy said "And I was always the quiet kid all the time I would hardly ever talk and I'm not making this up it's the truth I wasn't always labeled the 'bad kid' I'm not a bad kid honest I'm just a kid who has seen way more than he should have been allowed to see" Ms.C asks "Like what?"

Tommy said "All sorts of things from shooting to fights anything that evolved drugs or money or anything else when I was in the orphanage I saw a lot more than I should have and I didn't like it at all it was horrible" Ms.C said "You are one messed up kid Tommy" Tommy said "I am not I've just seen what it's like to have no care if you make it to the next day or not"

Tommy said "Look I just came here to find out about the project honest not to talk about my past I don't need to think about my past right now" Ms.C asks "Why?" Tommy said "Too many painful memories" Ms.C said "Ok"

Tommy said "Yea about the project now what was it about again?" then my phone rings and I take it out of my pocket and answer it Tommy said "Yesh?" _Tony said "I just remembered what the project was about" _Tommy said "Wow really Tony you did that's amazing" _Tony said "Oh very funny Tom" _Tommy said "Just tell me what the project was about before I hang up on you"

_Tony said "Ok fine it supposed to be about someone or something that has inspired us to look at the world in a different way or something we saw that made us feel like we should do something great with our lives" _Tommy said "Nice and I have the perfect idea on who we should do it on" _Tony asks "Really who?" _Tommy said "You already know the answer to that"

_Tony said "Oh ok cool yea let's do it on them"_ Tommy said "Yea that would be perfect and I also have someone else in mind" _Tony asks "Who?" _Tommy said "I'll tell you later ok" _Tony said "Alright" _Tommy said "Ok I'll come back to my room and we'll finish working on the project" _Tony said "Ok" _I hang up and put my phone away and leave the classroom and I go back to my room well I start to anyways when I hear a scream but it's not a bloody murder scream just a normal scream the kind that means something bad is happening but not life threatening.

Turning around I try to see where the scream came from then when I get to Ms.C's classroom I hear a scream come from her classroom. I walk in and see Ms.C and she looks like she is pain a lot of pain Tommy asks "Um you feeling ok?" Ms.C said "Um…not…really Tommy" Tommy said "Oh right….i forgot about that um hold on a second" I take out my cell phone and call Tony.

_Tony asks "What is it Tom?" _Tommy said "Tony get Jim ASAP" _Tony asks "Why?" _Tommy said "Hey do you remember that thing I told you about yea it wants to come out now so go get Jim NOW!" _Tony said "Oh that ok I'm on it Tom" _Tommy said "Thanks Tony" I hang up and put my phone back in my pocket and Tony shows up with Jim and we go to the infirmary and Yolanda calls the hospital and they come and get Ms.C there as fast as they can.

I go with them and I call Jay and tell him to meat us there after ten minutes of nonstop screaming in my ear we get to the hospital and they get Ms.C all drugged up so she'll stop screaming in my ear or at least not as much as she was before.

Having that done the doctor comes in and checks on Ms.C who is ready to kill me or looks like she is going to anyways. Then the doctor leaves and I'm just waiting for Jay to show up so I can leave because right now a hospital is the last place I want to be.

Two hours go by and Jay still hasn't shown up and I really don't want to be here right now but I guess I have no choice until Jay shows up. So I continue to wait for Jay to come for the rest of the day and he still hasn't shown up and I'm starting to think he won't ever come.

I fall asleep after a while and the last thing I remember is looking at my watch and it was one in the morning and I don't wake up until later that morning when I hear a blood curtailing scream I instantly wake up and in my daze I know where the scream is coming from and the screamer grabs my hand and won't let go of it and I feel like she's going to break my hand because she's holding on to it really hard.

After a few minutes I wake up more and now I'm fully awake now and aware of what is going on and hoping all goes well. Then five minutes later the screaming stops and all I can hear is a baby crying and the doctor saying that it's a baby boy some of the nurses clean up the baby and the rest take care of Ms.C.

That takes about forty-five minutes to do all that once it's done one of the nurses gives Ms.C her baby and I can't help but smile because I see how happy she is with her baby and how my own mom must have felt when I was born and she held me for the first time when I was born.

Ms.C said "Tommy what do you think I should name him?" Tommy said "He's your kid not mine name him whatever you want seriously do whatever you want" Ms.C said "You sure Tommy" Tommy said "Ok fine how about the name Keith" Ms.C said "Maybe" Tommy said "Ok how about Alexander you can call him Xander for short" Ms.C said "Ok I like that name" Tommy asks "For a middle or first name?" Ms.C said "Middle" Tommy said "Ok that works for me"

Ms.C said "Now how about a first name" Tommy said "Um Artemis yea I know it's a girl's name but in this book I read it can be a boy's name too" Ms.C asks "Which book?" Tommy said "Um it was one of the _Artemis Fowl _books I read back in middle school or elementary school I can't remember which book it was but it was definitely part of the _Artemis Fowl _series"

Ms.C said "Um…." Tommy said "I see I'll think of a new name how about Eric" Ms.C "Uh…" Tommy said "How does James work" Ms.C said "James works" Tommy said "Ok as long as your happy with naming your kid that for the rest of his life" Ms.C said "I am" Tommy said "Fine with me he's your kid"

After Ms.C and I name her little baby boy one of the nurses takes him to the nursery and I know I should go back to school because Tony and I have to work on our project and I don't want him to do all the work so I can get a good grade that's not fair to him. Tommy said "I guess I better go back to school so I can work on the project with Tony"

Ms.C said "You could but you don't have to" Tommy said "I know you want me to stay but it's not fair for Tony to work all alone on a project that we should on together" Ms.C said "Who are you and what have you done with Tommy?" Tommy said "Not funny Ms.C and I'm just trying to be responsible and not let Tony do all the work just so I can get a good grade" Ms.C said "That bothers you wow I would have never guessed" Tommy said "I do have a snappy come back but I think I'm going to keep it to myself"

Ms.C said "Ok still who are and what have you done with Tommy" Tommy said "That's not funny I'm still the same person I've always been but I'm starting to realize that maybe I should show people that I'm not a bad kid" Ms.C said "You're not a bad kid your just misjudged" Tommy said "I give you props for that but how come everyone thinks I'm the bad kid?"

Ms.C said "Maybe it's because of your past or it's because you act like it a lot" Tommy said "Can't argue with that I do tend to act like a bad kid I can't help it though if people saw the real me and I mean how I really act then they wouldn't see a bad kid they would see a kid with a bad past" Ms.C asks "They would?" Tommy said "Yea they would I was like that back in 7th grade"

Ms.C said "You were how come I don't remember that" Tommy said "I was like that before I came to your class I had a different teacher before I came to your class" Ms.C said "Oh that makes sense and which you are you right now the 'bad kid' or the real you" Tommy said "It's the real me not the 'bad kid'" Ms.C asks "How can you tell?"

Tommy said "Because I'm not making bad jokes or trying to piss you off" Ms.C said "Good point" then I start to look at my feet and start to act a little standoff-ish not purposely just because bits and pieces of my past are starting to haunt me right now and I can't stop it from happening.

Ms.C asks "Tommy you feeling ok?" Tommy said "Yea I'm fine" Ms.C said "You don't look like it" Tommy said "I am honest don't worry about me" Ms.C said "Ok Tommy" I get and leave Ms.C asks "Hey where are going?" Tommy said "I'm just going to get a drink of water" Ms.C said "You're a horrible liar I know what you're going to do" Tommy said "I'm not going to do that I'm just thirsty"

Ms.C said "Prove it" Tommy said "I don't have anything sharp on me so layoff" Ms.C asks "Then how come I can see something sticking out of your pocket?" Tommy said "That's my Ipod or it's my cell phone depending on which pocket you're looking at" Ms.C asks "Really?" Tommy said "I already told you I don't have anything sharp on me I just have my cell phone and Ipod that's all I have I promise I don't have anything else with me" before she can answer me I walk out and go outside and try and clear my head so I find a bench and I sit down and put my head in my hands and let the tears I was holding back.

After an hour goes by I stop crying and I lift my head up and realize that a doctor is sitting next to me and the doctor looks at me and I'm just getting rid of the last of my tears. Doc asks "What you lose someone close to you?" Tommy said "Not exactly my past seems to love to haunt me" Doc said "I see what about your past haunts you" Tommy said "I don't want to talk about it" Doc said "Maybe if you do it will help" Tommy said "Help what ease the pain inside yea right go crawl up someone else's creek"

Doc said "ok fine" the doctor gets up and leaves I just sit on the bench looking at my feet then I start to feel more tears prick my eyes but I don't let them fall I hold them back and they disappear but I continue to look at my feet until someone sits down next to me so I fight the urge to look up right now.

Then after a few minutes I look over at the person next to me they have a mixture between platinum blonde hair and dirty blonde hair their eyes are blue and their wearing a faded blue sundress and black cowboy boots and most likely she is as tall as me and I'm 5'11 now I'm not sure but it definitely looks like it.

Taylor said "Hi" Tommy said "Hi" Taylor said "My name is Taylor what's your name" Tommy said "Its Tommy and nice to meat you Taylor" Taylor said "Same here what school do you go to?" Tommy said "Kadic Academy I'm a border there because I live in Florida with my foster mom Meagan" Taylor said "Really you go to Kadic I have a friend that goes there" Tommy said "Really maybe I know them what's their name"

Taylor said "Jake Davis" Tommy asks "Is he a freshmen?" Taylor said "Yea how did you know" Tommy said "He likes to trip me and one day he tripped me and caused my right knee muscle around my kneecap to tear a little but don't worry about it now it doesn't hurt anymore"

Taylor said "Ouch and I'm glad it's feeling better" Tommy said "Thanks" Taylor asks "Does Jake do anything else to you?" Tommy said "Sometimes but not lately because I finally convinced him I knew what it was like to be a freshmen" Taylor asks "How old were you when you were a freshmen?" Tommy said "I was fifteen" Taylor said "Oh and have you ever heard the song called _Fifteen_" Tommy said "Yea I have and I think it's a great song because when we're fifteen we hope that some senior guy or girl will want to date you because your new to the school and don't know any better at least at the time"

Taylor said "True" Tommy said "Yea" Taylor said "And you really think that it's a great song" Tommy said "Yes because people that are fifteen or not fifteen anymore can relate to it because we all know what it's like to be at that age before we can drive but we're old enough to get our heart broken"

Taylor said "I never thought of it like that" Tommy said "Really I have and I'm not fifteen anymore and I can still relate to it" Taylor said "Oh" Tommy said "It's cool not a lot of people can relate to songs like that but I know people that can" Taylor asks "Really who?"

Tommy said "My friends from school which are a mixture of guy friends and girls which I'm ok with having friends that just happen to be girls" Taylor said "That's awesome" Tommy said "Yea it is pretty awesome" Taylor said "Yup" Tommy said "Yea I guess I better go back to school I have to help a friend with a project for english" Taylor said "Bye Tommy" Tommy said "Bye Taylor"

So I get up and start to go back to school and when I get to my dorm Tony is asleep on my bed I guess he was working on something and fell asleep so I nudge him softly to wake him up but it doesn't work Tommy said "Tony wake up" he opens his eyes and slowly wakes up Tony said "What…I was not asleep" Tommy said "Ok Tony if you say so"

Tony asks "Ugh what time is it?" Tommy said "About 5 o'clock" Tony said "Wow" Tommy said "It's cool Tony and if you're tired maybe you should go take a nap in your own bed" Tony said "Ok you win I'll go take a nap in my own room" Tommy said "Hey your practically my brother but you're not cool enough to sleep on my bed yet"

Tony said "Alright fine I'm out of here" Tommy said "Have a nice nap Tony" Tony said "Haha very funny" after Tony gets up and leaves I start to work on our project thinking what I should and shouldn't use for the project so I write my ideas down then I start to eliminate the ones that I can't use and ones that I could possibly use.

Now I'm down to two people and they are both people who have changed my life in different ways so I decide to use both of them for the project so over the next few days I start to work out how they changed my life and how that they inspired me to be a better person.

Then a few days later Xana attacks and when we all get to the factory the tower deactivates which is weird so Jeremy and Aelita stay at the factory to see what Xana might have planned for us. Tony said "Hey Tom how is the project coming" Tommy said "It's going good" Tony said "Awesome" Tommy said "Hey Tony do you have the class picture from 8th grade anywhere in your room" Tony said "Yea I do I'll bring it to you later" Tommy said "Ok"

When we get back to school I run to my room so I can work on the project more twenty minutes later Tony brings the class picture I asked for earlier Tommy said "Thanks man" Tony said "No problem and I can't believe we choose the one teacher that we drove insane and who was that other person you mentioned?" Tommy said "That I can't tell you and me either but it seemed like a good idea to use that teacher"

Tony said "True it did" Tommy said "Yea I mean why not it's not like she knows that we're doing it on her" Tony said "Let's just hope she doesn't find out" Tommy said "As long as we both keep our mouths shut about it we're good so no worries" Tony said "Good point"

Tommy said "Good thing we decided to do a video instead of a poster this makes it so much easier and I love editing stuff" Tony said "I know you do and that's because you went to a film school" Tommy said "Ok you got me there and I could teach you how to edit it's not that hard"

Tony said "I know I'm just not that tech savvy like you" Tommy said "Oh yea I forgot about that" Tony said "Hey! It wasn't that bad" Tommy said "That is an understatement of what that was" Tony asks "Was it really that bad?" Tommy said "Let's just say be glad the computer teacher didn't kill you"

Tony said "Ok fair enough and yea" Tommy said "I'm not trying to be mean Tony honest I'm just trying to say maybe you need a little practice with a computer before you try something new" Tony said "Yea maybe I should and it's cool"

Then Tony leaves and I go back to editing the video that Tony and I have been working on for the last two months which has been fun and Ms.C is going to come back to school soon and it's almost the end of the school year so she'll be able to see our projects that we have been working on.

A few weeks later and multiple Xana attacks like possessed people specters or sending monsters to earth my favorite no not really. It's been fun fighting Xana and all but I don't know how much longer we can last we've taken out multiple replicas and weakened Xana a lot I just don't know how much more we can take right now plus it's the end of the school year so this means exams awesome another fun thing to look forward to.

I think I'd rather fight Xana himself then take an exam but that's just me and I've finally finished our english project and it came out great now I just have to write a summary of our project so I write half of it and Tony writes the other half. We combine it to make it two pages long and that's exactly how long the paper is supposed to be then we head to class the next day to present our project.

After we sit down and Ms.C takes roll the projects being in random alphabetical order starting with people who have the last name that starts with an 'A' then the people who have last names that starts with a 'B'.

After they go I'm just thinking that since we're on to the C's that I'll get my name called soon and after five projects are finished Ms.C calls my name and Tony and I get up and put our video in the DVD player. Tommy said "Before we show you our project we would like to say that the people in this video have made Tony and myself view life in ways we didn't think possible"

Tony said "And that they inspired Tommy to show a side of himself that not a lot of people see so enjoy this video that we put together" I hit the play button and we move off to the side so people can watch our video.

The first thing that pops up is a video of me that I recorded for the project. Video Tommy said "Hi and welcome before you actually watch the video that Tony and myself have put together for you to watch I just want to say that the people that you are about to see are two very special people that have inspired and changed Tony and myself so this video is showing our thanks to them for helping us become who we are today oh this is sponsored by _"Oh look its trouble one and trouble two"_ just wanted to say that later"

That video ends and the rest of the video shows different parts of 7th and 8th grade and all the craziness that happened during those two years and some good things and some just plain weird stuff thrown in as well. Then it shows us at 8th grade graduation when Tony and I were making faces at each other then when Ms.C started in on it that gets the whole class plus Ms.C laughing then it shows later that night and Tony and I are just hanging.

Then the video Ms.C walks over to us and the Video Tommy says "Hey look Tony it's Ms.C I thought she would be gone by now and why would she want to put up with us two numb skulls" Video Tony said "I don't know and good point" Video Tommy said "This confuses me but I'm up for just about anything right now"

Video Tony said "Yea you said it" Video Ms.C asks "What are you two still doing here?" Video Tommy said "We have no idea but once we do we'll let you know" Video Tony said "I'm with him on that" then the video ends there from graduation and then Tony and myself pop up.

And we say "As you can see we're not like that anymore but it was fun while it lasted oh and that graduation stuff wasn't staged it was real footage and Ms.C had no idea that we recorded that until now of course so this is us saying thank you to the one teacher that put up with us for three years now and if anyone decides to piss her off next year we will hunt you down and tell you that it's our job to do that not yours"

Then video me says "After three years of having a wonderfully awesome teacher all I can say is that it's been a fun three years also I'm glad that she saw a side of me that no one normally sees. What can I say I'm just weird and proud of it that aside I guess this is the part where I say that I'm thankful for a teacher like Ms.C and I guess I should do something else but I'll do that after the video"

Video Tony said "Well I guess Tommy took the words right out of my mouth three years later and here we are with the one teacher that put up with these two knuckle heads and their antics and still believed that we would behave and hopefully mature the first one didn't happen as fast as we thought but the second one came pretty quick when Tommy and myself were freshmen we grew out of prankster ways and were and still are more mature so my point is thank you Ms.C for being that teacher that would want to wring our necks but knew one day that we would become who we are today mature little knuckle heads"

Video Tommy said "I also like to say that if none of this ever happened we wouldn't be here right now and you wouldn't be sitting there like brainless monkeys watching this video and hey Jake wake up I know your asleep and if that got you in trouble then my work here is done so now on to the next that put up with me for only a year and was a fantastic science teacher man I wish she was here to watch this hey me can you do something about that?"

Tommy said "Um this is going to sound really weird but yes I will do something about it" I go outside the classroom and go get the science teacher that the video me was talking about then Tony hits the play button again.

Video Tommy said "As I was saying that science teacher is pretty awesome and I wouldn't mess with her if I was you trust me on that but if you get on her good side then you're safe if not then you're well let's not talk about that so let's get to the science teacher that I can proudly call 'the Schroedinator' and not be afraid to admit that she is one awesome teacher enjoy Schroeder"

Then the video shows the first day of school my sophomore year and I enter her classroom wondering what I'll learn this year then it skips to later in the year and the class is talking about random stuff then Schroeder walks in and there is graphic lighting that I added to the video and a recorded version of her laughing but I edited it to sound like evil laughter.

I just fight the urge to crack up right after that happens Tommy said "No I could not resist the urge to add that in it seemed to fit quite well besides if she was your teacher it would have been perfectly normal for that to happen trust me there were days when I literally saw this going on in my head when Schroeder was mad at us it was creepy"

Then the video shows the last day of school and we are chilling and watching a movie after the movie is over the bell rings and we can go home but before I leave the classroom I write on the white board '_Tommy was here and he just died in the box again have a great summer Schroeder' _then I walk out before I get caught and leave the building and say "It's been fun school but now it's summer and I have some brain rotting to do so peace out"

Then the video ends and the credits roll after the credits it says that "_These teachers are two great people who have seen me at my worst and best and one has seen Tony at his best and worst but both teachers have seen me when I'm in the worst mood or when I'm in a great mood so thank you Schroeder and Ms.C for being great teachers"-Tommy_

Then the screen goes black and we turn on the lights and I take out the DVD and put it in the case then Tony and I go sit down and wait for the next person to be a victim. After class is over Schroeder give me a hug and tells me that I might have been a pain in the end I was a great student before she leaves then Ms.C walks over to us.

Tommy said "Look out Tony it's coming for us" Tony said "Cut it out Tommy" Tommy said "Fine I'll behave happy?" Tony said "Yes" Tommy said "Bah your just like that one teacher that we had" Tony said "Oh really Tommy shad up" Tommy said "Yes ma'am" Tony said "Hey!" Tommy said "I was kidding chill besides I couldn't help it" Tony said "Ok if you say so" Tommy said "I was meanie"

Tony said "I believe you I just can't believe that we just had the same teacher for three years" Tommy said "Oh ok and same here" Tony said "And Tommy don't you own Ms.C something?" Tommy said "Oh yea I do thanks for reminding me" Ms.C asks "What are you talking about?" Tommy said "Something that I can't tell you but I can show you"

So I give Ms.C a hug and after I do I say "Thank you for putting up with me for three years I guess this means that you might go down on my favorite teachers list" Tony said "You mean the list that only really awesome teachers go on?" Tommy said "Yea that one" Tony said "Wow" Ms.C said "And you might have to go down on the most annoying kid/great student list" Tommy said "Sweet and have a great summer Ms.C" Ms.C said "You too Tommy"

Then Tony and I walk out of the classroom and we can't wait for summer to start and we only have one more exam to take which is science once we get to the science building and get to the classroom and sit down we start our exam and both Tony and I take our time on it until the end of class when the bell rings one last time and with that we turn in our exams and go into summer mode.

Tony said "Hey Tom do you know if you're doing to Florida or not" Tommy said "No I haven't heard from Meagan all year it's weird that I haven't I just hope everything is alright" Tony said "Yea" then a cop shows up on campus and Tony sees him Tony said "Alright Tom who did you kill this time?" Tommy said "I didn't do it I swear and I didn't kill anyone" Tony said "You sure" Tommy "Yes" Cop asks "Are you Tommy?" Tommy said "Yes" Cop said "Come with me it's about Meagan" Tommy said "Ok"

So I go with the cop and we go to the principal's office and I'm just wondering what is going on Tommy said "If you don't mind me asking what is going on" Cop said "Like I said before it's about Meagan" Tommy said "Ok I get that but what about her" Cop said "This is definitely going to be a shock to you but Meagan was murdered a few days ago we were going to tell you sooner but we didn't know she had an adoptive son until yesterday"

Tommy said "It's ok about not telling me right away that doesn't bother me and she was wow I know we didn't get along much but she still treated me like a son" Cop asks "You didn't?" Tommy said "Yea but we never fought physically about it just yelled a lot until recently we started to get along last summer before Justin died"

Cop said "Ok and how long did you know Meagan and Justin" Tommy said "I was six and a half when they adopted me so about eleven and a half years I guess" Cop said "Alright" Tommy said "Anything else or can I go" Cop said "Just one more thing" Tommy said "Ok" the cop shows me a picture of the person that might have murdered Meagan.

Cop asks "Do you know him?" Tommy said "No sir I don't I've never seen him before" Cop said "You sure" Tommy said "Ok honestly I feel like I know the person but I can't think of the name of him" Cop said "Ok you can go now" Tommy said "Ok" I start to leave but the cop stops me really quick Tommy asks "What is it?" Cop said "I know that this came as a shock to you just don't do anything that I wouldn't because of this"

Tommy said "All this means is that I might end up back in a orphanage because my real mom doesn't care about me and my real dad is dead so this is no different from anything else that I've been through" Cop asks "Really?" Tommy said "Yea I mean I'll miss Meagan but she wasn't really my mom even thought she treated me like a son but not having a real mom to love me is worse than this"

Cop said "Good point just stay out of trouble alright" Tommy said "Yea ok" then I walk outside and go to my room so I can be alone for a bit and wrap my mind around what the cop told me for a few hours then I go to the cafeteria to eat dinner then go get a shower and brush my teeth before going to bed.

Waking up the next morning I feel like crap or like I go hit by a truck don't know so I slowly get out of bed and stand up before running out of my room to the boys bathrooms and upchucking whatever was left of dinner from last night that done I rinse out my mouth and go back to my room and lay down for the rest of the day but I don't fall asleep I just stare at the ceiling all day.

Not wanting to take my chances on eating dinner even though I haven't eaten all day because I don't know if my stomach can handle food but I know I should eat something so I can see what happeneds. So I go eat dinner and on my way back to my room I high tale it to the boys bathrooms again and puke again then I rinse out my mouth and brush my teeth and get a shower before going back to my room and going to sleep.

The next morning I wake up feeling somewhat better than I did yesterday I change my clothes to a _Blink 182 _concert shirt and my dark blue almost black pair of jeans before going to breakfast and picking at my food.

Odd said "Hey Tommy you feeling ok" Tommy said "Yea I'm fine I guess I'm just not that hungry here Odd you can have my breakfast" I push my tray over to Odd and he scarfs down my breakfast I just sit there feeling like my stomach has been ripped out. Jeremy asks "Tommy you sure you're feeling ok?" Tommy said "I was before when Odd asked me but now I'm starting to feel sick to my stomach" Ulrich said "Maybe it's because of the way Odd's eating" Tommy said "Maybe but usually the way he eats doesn't bother me at all"

Ulrich said "Ok then what could it be" Jeremy said "Xana maybe" Tony said "It might be Xana but then again wouldn't we all feel like Tommy" Jeremy said "Good point" Aelita said "But what if it is Xana" Jeremy said "Then we go to the factory and if not then who knows" Tommy said "Whatever it is I don't like it and I'm going to my room I'll see you guys later"

I get up and leave and start to go to my room when I pass out as soon as I enter the dorm building then Jim comes down the stairs and sees me and takes me to the nurse so she can figure out why I passed out. But she can't figure out why I passed out just that my heart rate is slowing down so whatever I have is slowly killing me.

Then Jim leaves and runs into Tony while going back to his room Tony said "Oh hi Jim is Tommy in his room?" Jim said "Sorry Tony he isn't he's in the nurses office" Tony asks "Why?" Jim said "I found him lying on the floor passed out he wouldn't wake up so I took him to the nurse" Tony said "Oh ok thank you Jim" Jim said "No problem Tony"

Then Tony knocks on Jeremy's door and he tells him that I passed out and that I'm in the nurse's office. Then Jeremy's computer beeps and that means Xana Jeremy said "Tony call Lita, Yumi and Odd and tell them to meat us at the factory I'll call Ulrich let's go" Tony said "Alright"

So Jeremy and Tony go to the factory a few minutes later Aelita and Yumi show up and tell them that Ulrich and Odd are on their way and will be at the factory in a few minutes. Meanwhile Jeremy transfers Tony to Lyoko then Aelita followed by Yumi and they head off to the tower but they run into three Krabes two megatanks and five Bloks.

After taking out all the Krabes and three of the five Bloks and one megatank Tony gets hit by one of the Bloks and gets devirtualized and odd just showed up and takes Tony's place on Lyoko. Then Odd takes out two of the three Bloks and Yumi destroys the last Blok. So both Yumi and Odd go after the megatank and Yumi get devirtualized so odd is the only one that can take out the last megatank and he does.

And gets Aelita to the tower safely and they deactivate it and do a return trip and we're at breakfast again and I don't feel sick anymore. Jeremy asks "Hey Tommy how are you feeling?" Tommy said "A lot better than before why" Jeremy said "It was Xana he made a virus that Ulrich and you got" Tommy said "But why didn't the rest of you get it why just Ulrich and I" Jeremy said "I don't know why Xana only went after you and Ulrich"

Tommy said "Whatever the reason is I'm just glad that it's…" I pass out Jeremy said "Let's get him to the nurse" so Aelita and Jeremy take me to the nurse and once again she doesn't know what's wrong with me. Jeremy said "It must be Xana again come on Lita let's go to the factory" Aelita said "Ok"

So Jeremy and Aelita go to the factory and tell the other to meet them there and Jeremy checks the super scan to see if Xana is attacking which he is and this time he spread the virus to Ulrich and Yumi because Odd and Tony are the only ones that show up so Jeremy sends them to Lyoko to deactivate the tower and they don't run into any monsters until they are almost at the tower.

Six Krabes, seven Bloks, three megatanks and four tarantulas so odd starts on the krabes and Bloks while Tony goes after the tarantulas and megatanks. After a few minutes all three megatanks are gone and so are the tarantulas and four of six krabes and four of seven Bloks.

Odd goes after the Bloks and Tony takes the Krabes but Odd gets devirtualized so Tony is on his own with the remaining two Bloks and destroys them and get Aelita to the tower and she deactivates it then another return trip is done.

This time going back to that afternoon Tommy said "Ok seriously Xana needs to lay off on making me sick" Jeremy said "I couldn't agree more but why would he go after you and Ulrich twice then Yumi it doesn't make any sense" Tommy said "True I have an idea scan me to see if Xana still has the virus in me or if it's something else then we'll have some sort of idea of what we're dealing with"

Jeremy said "Good idea Tommy let's go to the factory right now so we can see exactly what it is that we're dealing with" Tommy said "Alright let's go" so Jeremy and I go to the factory and I go down to the scanners so Jeremy can scan me after he does I go join him in the lab.

Tommy said "So what is it Jer" Jeremy said "It's not Xana it's something else" Tommy said "Ok yay wait is that good or bad" Jeremy said "A little bit of both" Tommy said "Ok explain but don't get too technical on me" Jeremy said "Ok basically the virus inside you isn't from Xana as you know it's from something or someone else I don't know who or what it is yet but I will in a few minutes"

Once the computer is done processing the virus Jeremy looks at the computer screen again then looks at me. Tommy said "Stop with the weird face and just tell me whether or not Xana is involved or not" Jeremy said "It's definitely not Xana that's for sure" Tommy said "Ok then who or what is it" Jeremy said "It's Franz Hopper" Tommy asks "Who?"

Jeremy said "Oh right Franz Hopper created Lyoko and Xana and is the father of Aelita" Tommy said "Um ok but why would Franz give me a virus that made me pass out twice" Jeremy said "I don't know maybe he thought that Xana was going to possess you or something I'm not sure exactly the purpose of the virus just that Franz Hopper made it"

Tommy said "Ok as long as it's not Xana made I can live with that I guess" Jeremy said "So can I" Tommy said "Just one more thing what bothers me is why Franz would give me the virus in the first place" Jeremy said "That I can't answer" Tommy said "Ok let's see if it had anything Lyoko related transfer me to Lyoko so we can if it's Lyoko related or not"

Jeremy said "Ok go down to the scanner room Tommy I'll start the process" Tommy said "Ok" I go down to the scanner room and Jeremy sends me to Lyoko. _Jer said "Ok Tommy nothing went wrong during the transfer what does it look like on your end" _Tommy said "Well everything is ok I'm going to see if my powers still work or if I still have them" _Jer said "Ok tell me when you're done" _Tommy said "Will do"

So I see if I still have my supersprint and I do then I see if I still have energy fields I still have them also I see if I still have telekinesis and I do. Tommy said "So far I still have all my original powers Jer" _Jer said "That's good to hear Tommy anything else"_ Tommy said "Um hold on a sec"

I look at my outfit so I can see what I look like so I walk over to a glacier that acts as a mirror and look at myself and my outfit has changed from a green shirt with the two gold and black dragons going toward one of my shoulders to a black shirt with a white undershirt and my pants have changed from red and green with black stripes to black pants with a single red stripe running down each side I still have my fingerless gloves but there shorter than they were before instead of almost touching my elbow they go half way up my arm.

Tommy said "My outfit has changed but that's the only thing that has really changed I still have my swords on my back and my headband" _Jer said "Ok Tommy I'll bring you in" _Tommy said "Ok" then Jeremy bring me in and I go back up to the lab and we go back to school.

We meet up with the others and Jeremy tells them that is wasn't Xana that gave me the virus it was Franz Hopper. After a few hours it's time for dinner after we eat dinner we go to our rooms and get some sleep.

* * *

**A/N: hit that button that says 'review this chapter' and make the author happy if not then the author will be sad and not update for a long time. oh just want to throw this out there if any of you are wondering if i am doing a squeal to this story then the answer is yes i am but i am going to finish this story first and yes there will be the same characters with a few tweaks here and there and if you have this desire to see your Oc in my squeal then leave me a review or PM me i have two so far (one guy and one girl) btw i am looking for both genders so if you have an Oc lying around and you want me to use it then PM me or review or both whatever you chose to do. and if you want a teaser to my squeal then i suggest reviewing so you can have a little taste of what's to come. how many Oc's that i might need is still in deciding mode so send me them and i will post who is going to be in my squeal when i am done with this story which will be in maybe five or six chapters from now depends on how much i can write between now and then. **


	18. randomness and really weird changes

*walks through a door and sits down in a chair* Tommy "well hello there readers i am here to give you a new chapter of my story so enjoy it" Tony walks in Tony "hi Tommy what are you up to?" Tommy "um my story Tony remember?" Tony "oh right sounds boring" Tommy "shad up! *hits Tony with a frying pan*" Tony "what was that for?" Tommy "that wasn't me it was the other me" Tony "8th grade you?" Tommy "yea that guy" Tony "oh i thought he wasn here" Tommy "he must have followed me here i guess" Tony "oh want me to take care of him" Tommy "no thank you" Tony "why not?" Tommy "because i can make him read the disclaimer" Tony "ok i'll go get him"

five minutes later

Tony "ok here he is *sits on the floor*"

Tommy "good now if you would younger me read the disclaimer"

younger Tommy "if you pay me i will"

Tommy "fine i'll give you pizza if you read the disclaimer"

younger Tommy "what kind of pizza?"

Tommy "the kind that has jalapenons on it and stuffed crust and a lot of cheese and peperoni and bacon"

younger Tommy "bacon?" *mouth waters*

Tommy "yes bacon but only if you read the disclaimer"

younger Tommy "fine thatTommykid aka Tommy does not own Code Lyoko and never will Moonscoop does not him..er i mean myself...eh..i'm confused"

Tommy "good that was the point of you reading the disclaimer"

younger Tommy "i hate you"

Tommy "but i'm you so you can't hate yourself so i win and no not you just me"

younger Tommy "damn..."

Tommy "ok people anything else that is not Code Lyoko related is mine unless i say otherwise or i add something that belongs to someone else then i would say it in the disclaimer to get my point across that it is not mine"

* * *

The next day when I wake up I can feel the virus that Franz gave me like a heartbeat getting out of bed it gets stronger when I stand up it gets ever stronger trying to shake it off and go get a shower but the virus won't quit it keeps getting stronger and I don't know why it does this. Getting half way to the boy's bathrooms I pass out then Jeremy walks by and sees me and takes me to the nurse.

When Jeremy sets me down I open my eyes a little bit but then they close again before Jeremy or the nurse figure out I was awake then the nurse checks my pulse and its normal but what she can't figure out is why I passed out in the first place if nothing is wrong with me.

So Jeremy leaves and goes to his dorm and the nurse keeps an eye on me in case I wake up which happeneds when it's lunch time I open my eyes half way and everything is a blur at first then after I open my eyes more everything is crystal clear after do that.

The nurse sees that I've woken up and walks over to me and helps me sit up Yolanda asks "Are you feeling ok Tommy?" Tommy said "Yea I feel fine why" Yolanda said "You passed out this morning and Jeremy brought you here" Tommy said "Oh I did I don't remember it happening" Yolanda said "And your sure that you feel fine" Tommy said "Yes I feel perfectly fine" Yolanda said "Ok then I guess you can leave" Tommy said "Ok"

I leave the nurse's office and go back to my room on the way there I run into Jeremy Tommy said "Hey Jer" Jeremy said "Oh hi Tommy why did you pass out this morning" Tommy said "I think you know the answer to that" Jeremy said "Oh right" Tommy said "Yea is it normal that I can feel it pulsing through my skin" Jeremy said "I don't know maybe" Tommy said "Goodie" Jeremy said "Maybe Franz was doing something Lyoko related to you" Tommy said "That's what I'm thinking too but I'm not sure"

Jeremy asks "Why?" Tommy said "Because…" I have a future flash and I see that Xana is going to attack and possess Tony and make him his personal minion. Jeremy asks "Tommy you ok?" Tommy said "Now I am" Jeremy asks "What happened?" Tommy said "You know how Odd gets glimpse of the future on Lyoko" Jeremy said "Yea" Tommy said "That just happened to me" Jeremy asks "What did you see?" Tommy said "Xana is going to attack soon and try to make Tony his personal minion I don't know exactly how but could happen" Jeremy said "Yea it could" Tommy said "Maybe Franz is trying to show me what Xana is capable of doing" Jeremy said "Maybe he is but then again maybe not" Tommy said "I know there is that but what if Franz is trying to tell us that maybe we can stop Xana before this even happeneds or at least have a way to stop Xana for good"

Jeremy said "Very true and I've already made a mutli-agent system but it still needs work" Tommy said "Ok that's awesome Jer and I'm guessing you were going to work on it right now right" Jeremy asks "How did you know that?" Tommy said "I have no idea this virus is weird enough and the fact that it's not from Xana makes it even weirder"

Jeremy said "Yea it does" Tommy said "Ok that aside go work on the multi-agent system" Jeremy said "Ok but it might take two people to work on" Tommy said "I'm not good with the kind of computer stuff you do Jer I mean yea I can hack into alarm systems or anything else but not something like this" Jeremy said "Think of it as hacking into something instead" Tommy said "Ok I'll give it a shot"

So Jeremy and I start to perfect the multi-agent system and I accidently hack into Lyoko and access restricted files that Xana must have had under lock and key. So I start looking though the files and find out that Xana was making himself stronger by making new replicas and making robots and motherboards so I decide to mess with Xana and destroy the replicas and start downloading the files that Xana will never let us get our hands on.

Jeremy said "Wow Tommy you have some serious hacking skills" Tommy said "I know but I think Franz is helping me along the way but I mostly did this by myself" Jeremy said "Nice and did you find anything else" Tommy said "Besides taking out some replicas that Xana made to make himself stronger not much else honestly" Jeremy said "Ok and you did wow I thought we had to go to Lyoko to destroy replicas" Tommy said "Apparently not and don't worry I have the program that does that and I saved it to your laptop and sent it to your computer and supercomputer"

Jeremy said "Thanks Tommy" Tommy said "Don't thank me thank Franz it's his virus that he is using to help us" Jeremy said "Yea that is true" Tommy said "I'm just glad that maybe one day we'll be able to stop Xana for good" Jeremy said "Hopefully one day we will"

After spending all day helping Jeremy with the multi-agent system it's almost done and ready for a test run to see if it works then we'll start adding to it and making it better so it will destroy Xana once and for all.

We go eat dinner after that we all go back to our rooms and I don't go to sleep just yet I can't seem to stop working on the multi-agent system so I work on it until I fall asleep and fall over my head landing on my pillow and my laptop on my stomach until I wake up the next morning and I put my laptop on my desk and get out of bed and go get a shower.

After my shower I walk back to my room and put clothes on I start to work on the multi-agent system to get it ready for a test run to see if it works or still needs work once I get it ready for the test run I have set up then I can start perfecting it and making it strong enough to destroy Xana.

Now I just have to do a test run so I make a copy of Xana or a simple virus that acts as Xana with some tweaking to the virus it is basically Xana without the take over the world part and self-awareness like Xana. So I set the mutli-agent system on the fake Xana and watch to see if anything goes wrong.

Starting at my laptop screen intensely making sure that nothing goes wrong after a few minutes the program stops and now I have to wait to see if it works then I click over to the screen that will tell me if it worked or not. When I do I wait a few seconds and a big green plus sign appears on my screen and I silently celebrate for two seconds before jumping out of my chair acting like a five year old on Christmas morning.

Then I call Jeremy and tell him that the test run I did worked and just to make sure I was going to test it one more time before I was convinced that it really worked and not bugged up or something along the lines of that. I hang up and do one more test run to make sure that I didn't mess up or the program bugged up after the second test it still works just fine and it didn't bug up or anything like that.

So I save the program and start making it more powerful to destroy Xana once and for all that takes up the rest of the day and I only stop to eat and shower then after a few hours of working on it I start to fall asleep while working so I stop and save my progress and collapse on my bed and instantly fall asleep not waking up until the next morning and going to eat breakfast then going back to my room to work on the program again.

Until later that day when I go eat lunch and decide to take a break from working and go to the skate park to have a little fun and relax and get my mind off working so I can enjoy my summer before it ends and all I've done is work on something and not had any fun while I have time to.

I end up spending almost all day at the skate park and I leave just before it starts to get dark and go back to school and eat dinner then go take a shower because I was sweating a lot and I know no one wants to be around someone who is all sweaty so I inhale my dinner and go get a shower.

After my shower I work on the program some until I'm ready to pass out and I stop and get some sleep the next day after breakfast I don't feel like working again so I go look for Odd or Tony because I'm bored and I need someone to entertain me or at least give me something to do. I find Tony instead of Odd which is fine with me.

Tommy said "Hey Tony" Tony said "Oh crap it came out of his room" Tommy said "What I'm not Jeremy Tony" Tony said "Oh sorry Tommy but you have been spending a lot of time in your room too" Tommy said "I know so I went skateboarding yesterday and I'm thinking about playing man hunt or something instead" Tony said "Great idea Tommy and let's get Odd and Ulrich to play"

Tommy said "Ok" when Tony and I find Ulrich and Odd and we tell them that we are thinking about playing man hunt they want to join us and we let them join us and once we get to the woods we pick teams and whoever is the hunter has to stay the hunter until they find the person from the other team or find their teammate then their teammate becomes the hunter.

Then we pick the hunter who is Odd while Tony, Ulrich and I go hide and Odd counts to fifty so we have plenty of time to hide. And we all go our separate ways and Ulrich and Tony find their hiding spots but I'm still looking for mine so I keep running getting farther in the woods until I find a tree and start to climb it until there is a clearing at the very top of the tree so I hide up there so Odd can't find me or anyone for that matter.

Two hours go by and no one has found me yet I know eventually that I'll be found before it gets dark at least or I'll come out of hiding when they have finally given up looking for me. Two more hours go by and still nothing then I takes a quick look up at the sky and it's starting to get dark and they still haven't found me yet so I keep waiting until they do or give up looking for me.

Once its dark I figure that they have official given up but I don't want to climb down if they haven't yet after ten minutes I see Odd coming toward the tree and doesn't see me when he looks up to see if I was hiding in the tree. Then I stand up and look at him then he looks up and sees me Tommy asks "Given up?" Odd said "Yea you can come down now" Tommy said "You sure you've given up" Odd said "Yes Tommy Tony, Ulrich and I give up now come down from that tree"

Tommy said "When Ulrich and Tony show up I will" Odd said "They've gone back to school" Tommy said "Ok fine I'll come down" before I start to make my way down the tree Ulrich comes out of nowhere and I slip and fall off the branch I was standing on and I hit my head on a branch so I try to grab a branch so I'll stop falling but I can't get a hold of one then I hit the ground.

Tommy said "Ulrich I hope you've written out your will because you're dead!" Ulrich said "Chill out Tommy it was a joke calm down" Tommy said "I will after I kill you" Ulrich said "Ok fine but at least let me help you up" Tommy said "Fine" so I extend my hand and Ulrich helps me up Ulrich asks "You ok Tommy?" Tommy said "Um besides hitting my head I think I'm ok for the most part"

Ulrich said "Ok let's go back to school" Tommy said "Alright" so we start to go back to school and as soon as I put pressure on my left leg it feels like a billion tiny needles stab my leg Tommy said "Hey Ulrich,Odd wait up I think I broke my leg in that fall" Odd said "That sucks" Tommy said "You're telling me just come here and help me please" Odd said "Naw I'm good later Tommy" Ulrich said "I'm with him later" so they take off running back to school leaving me in the woods alone.

Tommy shouts "Thanks guys you suck!" so I know I can't walk back to school with a broken leg and I can figure out how to get there without help. Giving up on that I start to look for two long sticks once I find them I get two smaller sticks and tie the two smaller sticks to the bigger sticks that done I can use the sticks as crutches to get back to school.

Once I get back to school I go see the nurse and she looks at my leg and its broken alright so she calls a doctor to come and fix my leg then the doctor comes and gives me some novacaine so he can rebreak my leg and put it in a cast and since I'm all drugged up I don't feel anything when the doctor rebreaks my leg and puts a cast on it then after the novacaine wears off I go to my room prop my leg up and fall asleep.

A month goes by and all I've been able to do is work on the program sleep and eat and shower with two trashbags over my cast so I don't get it wet while showering. And I've almost perfected the multi agent system and made it strong enough to hopefully destroy Xana for good then another month goes by and that means school is going to start soon and my leg is still in a cast and it's starting to itch.

So I go to the doctor and get a new cast on my leg and he takes an X-ray before the cast goes on to see if the bones are healing nicely or not and there not one of the bones is trying to move making my leg crooked instead of straight like it should be. The doctor tells me that one of my bones is trying to move and that he'll have to rebreak it and put a pin in so the bone won't move anymore.

So a few days later he rebreaks my leg and puts a pin in so the leg bone won't move anymore and it will heal right. After two days go by I can finally walk around with my crutches and go back to school when I do I sleep a lot because I know I have to work the anesthetics out of my system so I don't start to fall asleep while doing something or in class when school starts.

That takes three days to do and school is right around the corner and good thing that I don't have any more drugs in my system so after sleeping nonstop I work on the program more until I'm too tired to work and go to sleep.

The next day when I wake up I know that I have school today or I think so I'm not sure I've lost track of the days at this point because I don't think about it over the summer. Then I get a quick shower before going back to my room and putting on a green shirt and black pants and my shoes. Walking out of my room with my jacket over my shoulder because there is a touch of fall in the air and it's started to get cooler outside.

Getting to the administrative building and seeing a line of kids waiting to get their schedules and room keys when I get mine I have the same dorm I did last year simple enough for me and I don't have to move out of my dorm and go find a new one. Walking out of the building I take a look at my schedule for this year and I have five classes instead of eight wondering why I only have five classes instead of eight I walk back into administration and think about going back in line and asking why I only have five classes.

Then I realize that I must have senior privilege this year so I walk back out of administration and go back toward the dorms when I see Jake snapping a some freshmen that pissed him off so I walk over to him so he doesn't beat the crap out of the freshmen like I wanted to do to him not to long ago. Tommy said "Jake chill out it's not his fault he is a freshmen besides Jake you were a freshmen too" Jake said "Shut the hell up Tommy" Tommy said "Hey not cool Jake do I need to beat the crap out of you now because I've been holding back since my knee insistent"

Jake said "Give me one good reason why I should let this punk freshmen go" Tommy said "Because Jake you were a freshmen last year you dumbass! So let the freshmen go Jake" Jake said "So what that was last year this is this year" Tommy said "I don't give a crap what year it is and I thought you changed Jake but I guess not I guess you'll always be a scared little punk ass bitch that acts tough but really isn't" Jake said "I don't care this freshmen is dead!"

Tommy said "You'll have to kill me first Jake if you want at the freshmen" Jake said "Fine by me" then Jake pulls a gun out of his pocket Tommy said "I may not know your name kid but I suggest run now!" the kid takes off running and Jake fires the gun and the bullet hits me a few inches from my heart and gets stuck in my back instead of leaving through my back.

Tommy said "Wow Jake I didn't think you had it in you to shoot someone especially someone that didn't put you in a coma when he had the chance…" Then I fall to the ground coughing up blood afterward and Jake puts the gun back in his pocket and leaves and I'm still coughing up blood and trying to the wound to stop bleeding but it's not working so I sit up and lean up against a tree and the bullet comes out after.

Then after coughing up more blood I take my shirt off and tear it into stripes and put it over the wound but the stripes don't stick to my body then I take my water bottle out my pocket good thing I had one with me and I pour the water on the stripes and put them on the wound and they stick this time layer by layer to make sure that it won't come off until I can put a bandage on it.

Two layers later of wet shirt stripes everything dries up and still sticks to me I get up and go to the boy's bathrooms to clean the bullet wound really well to make sure it won't get infected that done I stitch it up and put a bandage on it. Walking out of the bathroom I see the freshmen that Jake was going to beat up so I walk over to him and he steps back a step.

Tommy said "Look kid I'm not like Jake I'm different I won't hurt you the names Tommy by the way what's yours?" Jimmy said "Jimmy and you sure you're not like that other kid?" Tommy said "Yes I'm positive I'm not like him and nice to meat you Jimmy" Jimmy said "Same here Tommy" Tommy said "I know your still scared that you might get beat up but I won't beat you up you have my word on that I'm nicer than Jake"

Jimmy said "That makes me feel so much better" Tommy said "Ok I get it you've been bullied all your life I know what it's like to be bullied I've been in your shoes before" Jimmy asks "You have?" Tommy said "Yea I used to get bullied when I was in an orphanage a long time ago it wasn't fun" Jimmy said "You're telling me you're not the one that has to deal with being bullied all the time right after your parents die a few weeks ago"

Tommy said "That maybe right but I'll have you know that I don't have parents either well not a dad anyways and my mom doesn't care about me so I basically have no parents" Jimmy said "Nice try but I don't believe you" Tommy said "It's true my dad died the summer before last in a car accident because he wanted to say he was sorry for yelling at me about having a kid like me but he never got the chance to"

Jimmy said "Oh…" Tommy said "It's ok I'm over it now besides now you know I can relate to what you're going through" Jimmy said "I guess you can" Tommy said "Yea I guess I better go" Jimmy asks "Why?" Tommy said "I…look somethings are better left unsaid" Jimmy said "That maybe true but why can't you tell me" Tommy said "Its personal and I'd rather not talk about it" Jimmy said "Ok"

I walk away and go to my dorm room and sit on my bed staring at the wall until Lita calls me Tommy said "Hello" _Lita said "Tommy" _Tommy asks "What is it Lita?" _Lita said "It's about Jer he…" _Tommy said "Ok I'll come to you where are you" _Lita said "In the woods" _Tommy said "Ok I'll be there in a few minutes" I hang up with Lita and grab my jacket and go to the woods.

Getting to the woods now I just have to find out where Lita is in the woods. When I finally find her she is sitting against a tree crying then she looks up at me and her eyes are really red from crying and she gets up and hugs me and continues crying in my chest. Tommy asks "What's wrong Lita?" Aelita said "Jeremy he…" Tommy asks "What? you know you can tell me anything" Aelita said "He cheated on me…" Tommy said "Oh with who" Aelita said "With Sissi" Tommy said "That doesn't sound like something Jeremy would do you sure that's what happened and I'm not calling you a liar I'm just making sure that's what really happened"

Aelita said "It's ok Tommy and yes that is what really happened he told me that his feelings changed and he loves Sissi and not me" Tommy said "Ok and he did you know what with Sissi" Aelita said "Yes" Tommy said "Wow Lita you don't deserve something like that to happen to you especially from Jeremy" Aelita said "I know but we can't change the past"

Tommy said "I know but how could Jeremy do that to you it's not like him" Aelita said "I don't know" Tommy said "Yea me either but whatever the reason weather it's good bad or something in between the two just know I'm here for you no matter what" Aelita said "Thank you Tommy" Tommy said "No problem what are friends for" Aelita said "This" she kisses me on the lips and at first it comes as a shock but then I start to like it and my eyes close and the kiss gets more passionate until we pull away because our lungs demand air.

Tommy said "That was wow…" Aelita said "Why thank you Tommy" Tommy said "Um yea no problem…" Aelita asks "What is it Tommy?" Tommy said "Um…I…think…i…love…you…" Aelita said "Oh…" Tommy asks "What?" Aelita said "I love you too Tommy" Tommy said "Alright that's settled now what?" Aelita asks "How about this?" she kisses me again and I kiss back and I wrap my arms around her and I keep kissing her until my lungs demand air and I pull away Tommy said "That was amazing" Aelita said "You're a little good at this" Tommy said "I am? I've never kissed a girl until now of course and I'm not trying to sound mean but its true" Aelita said "It's fine Tommy"

Tommy said "Um ok" then it starts to rain and a flash of lightning flashes and Aelita jumps into my arms Tommy said "It's ok I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" Aelita said "Good I wouldn't have it any other way" Tommy said "Awesome and let's go back to school before it starts to really thunder and lightning" Aelita said "Ok"

So Aelita and I go back to school and by the time we get there we are both soaked from the rain and shivering so we walk upstairs and I go to my room and change and Aelita goes to her room and changes out of her wet clothes and I change out of mine. That done I walk out of my room and go find Aelita so I walk up to the stairs to get to the girls floor and I hear a scream and it sounds like Aelita so I take of running to her room as fast as I can.

Tommy said "Ok Franz if that was your daughter screaming please help me get there faster" just whispering to the empty air thinking that something amazing will happen but nothing does I just keep running until I start to feel the virus pulse through me like a heart beat getting faster and faster as I run until I run so fast no one can see me until I get to Aelita's room and I stop and open the door slowly and see Jeremy trying to hurt Aelita.

Tommy said "Leave her alone Jer" Jeremy said "Why should I she is my girl not yours Tommy" Tommy said "Um one Aelita is human and can't be owned by anyone that would be wrong and two what gives you the authority to say that?" Jeremy said "She loves me right not some punk like you!" Tommy said "I am not a punk and your just a bastard who is scared of losing the person that loved you with all her heart for another guy because of a 'mistake' that you make Jer not me" Jeremy said "So what she is still my women and there is nothing you can do about it Tom" Tommy said "Wanna bet on that?" Jeremy said "Prove it then" Tommy said "Ok with pleasure"

I walk over to Jeremy and turn him around and punch him and Aelita goes to the other side of the room while I keep punching Jeremy and when he tries to punch me he misses and hits Aelita instead in the stomach then I get in front of her again and punch him in the ribs he falls backwards and hits his head on the desk and gets knocked out.

Tommy said "I'm sorry you had to see that I don't normally act like that I swear" Aelita just looks at me with wide eyes and is scared out of her wits and I try to walk over to her but she backs away from me. Tommy said "Lita please I'm not going to hurt you I know you think I will but I won't ever I promise I would never ever do that to you never" Aelita said "You swear" Tommy said "I swear I will never do that to you" Aelita said "Ok"

Then she walks over to me and hugs me and starts to cry and I just rub her back and hold her and let her cry until she falls asleep on her bed so I move her as slowly as possible without waking her up and I get up and get Jeremy and take him to his room and toss him in his bed and leave to go to my own room.

The next day after I wake up and I don't remember falling asleep last night so I get out of bed and go take a shower and go back to my room and put clothes on all before hearing another scream coming from the girls floor so yet again. I bolt up there and find out the screaming is coming from Aelita's room again so I run at full speed to her room once I get there Jeremy is there too and he is trying to hurt Aelita again and doesn't see me this time so I sneak up on him and put him in a chokehold so he can't hurt Aelita.

Then she goes over to her bed and stays there until I get Jeremy out of the room and back to his own and I go back up to her room so I can check on her to make sure that she is ok. When I get to her room she is on her bed crying again so I walk over to her and I embrace her and she continues crying for an hour then she stops. Tommy asks "What did he do this time?" Aelita said "He tried to well you know that thing" Tommy said "Oh the word that starts with an r that one?" Aelita said "Yes" Tommy said "Ok um I think you should tell Jim about this just so he can keep an eye on Jeremy in case he tries to do this again" Aelita said "Ok but not right now" Tommy said "That's ok it doesn't have to be this instant I'm just saying for later in the day" Aelita said "Alright and will you come with me Tommy" Tommy said "If you want me to because I don't have to if you don't want me to" Aelita said "I want you to it will make it easier to tell Jim" Tommy said "Ok I'll come with you" Aelita said "Thank you Tommy" Tommy said "No problem Aelita"

An hour later Aelita and I go to Jim's room and I knock on the door and Jim answers it and lets us in then he closes the door . Jim asks "Why are you two here?" Tommy said "Aelita has something to tell you I'm just here for emotional support " Jim said "Ok what it is Aelita" Aelita said "Jeremy he tried to…" Jim said "He tried to what?" Aelita said "He tried to ra…" That's all she can get out before she starts to cry and buries her head in my chest. Tommy said "Lita its ok just tell Jim what you told me I won't let you go I'll keep my arms around you will that help" Aelita said "Ok Tommy and don't let go" Tommy said "I won't" so she turns to face Jim and i still have my arms around her so she can tell Jim what she told me.

Aelita said "Jeremy he tried to rap…rap…" Jim said "Oh I see what your trying to tell me and are you sure that's what happened" Aelita said "Yes Jim" Jim said "Ok Aelita I'll go tell the principal about this" Tommy said "Ok but try to keep your mouth shut about this Jim I don't want this to get around school that's the last thing Aelita needs right now" Jim said "Ok Tommy I'll make sure that this doesn't get around the school" Tommy said "I'm just asking for Aelita's sake" Jim said "I know and I understand I wouldn't want this to get around school either"

Tommy said "Thanks for being so understanding Jim" then he leaves to tell the principal about Aelita and what she told him and he mentions that he doesn't want this to get out into the school. Then Jim and the Principal come to my room and Aelita is with me because she didn't want to be alone because she is afraid that Jeremy might do something to her.

But right before the principal and Jim get to my room Jeremy comes in and whacks me in the head with a baseball bat and I black out and the last thing I hear is Aelita screaming bloody murder. Twenty minutes later I wake up and the principal and Jim are in my room and Aelita is on my bed with the covers over her because her clothes are on the floor.

Jim asks "Tommy what happened?" Tommy said "I don't know the last thing I remember is Jeremy coming in here and hitting me with a baseball bat and Aelita screaming that's the only thing I can remember" Jim said "Ok Aelita can you tell me what happened if you're up to talking if not then write it down for us" I hand Aelita a notebook and a pen and she writes down what she would have said but is too scared to talk then she hands the notebook to Jim and he reads it before handing it to the principal and he reads it and leaves to go get the nurse when he comes back the nurse is holding a black briefcase.

Yolanda said "Ok Tommy if you don't mind stepping out for us" Aelita said "No Tommy don't go" Tommy said "Ok I'll turn my back is that ok" Yolanda said "Fine with me" Tommy said "Ok I'll turn around" so I turn around so the nurse can do her thing and after she is done she talks to Aelita for a bit and Aelita writes down what she wants the nurse to know about what happened then they all leave and Aelita still looks terrified.

Tommy said "It's ok I'm not going to anything to you I'll stay over here" Aelita said "No its ok you can sit on your bed" Tommy said "Ok if your sure because I don't mind being over here" Aelita said "I'm ok with it" Tommy said "Ok" so I walk over to my bed and I sit down on it putting my back against the wall and staring at the opposite wall. Then Aelita starts to get up but I stop her and tell her she can stay in my room as long as she wants and that it doesn't bother me.

Aelita said "You sure about that Tommy I mean I can go back to my own room" Tommy said "No stay here what if Jer comes to your room again and tries to do something else to you and I'm not there for you" Aelita said "Ok Tommy I'll stay but what if Jim finds me in your room" Tommy said "I'm sure after what happened today he won't mind but if it bothers you that much I'll go ask Jim about it" Aelita said "Thank you Tommy" Tommy said "No problem" so I get off my bed and go to Jim's room and knock on the door.

Five minutes later he opens the door Jim asks "What is it Tommy?" Tommy said "I know it's against the rules for girls to be on the boy's floor after curfew and vice versa but I think that Aelita should stay in my room just for tonight I'm just worried that Jeremy might do something to her again and I'm not there to stop him" Jim said "I would say no but you do have a good point about that so for tonight only she can stay in your room" Tommy said "Thank you Jim and I wouldn't ask if it wasn't related to what happened today"

Jim said "I know Tommy and your welcome" then I go back to my room and Aelita has her chin on her knees so I go sit on my bed again and she moves toward the wall. Tommy said "Ok I get your still scared but you know I'm not going to do anything to you not until you're ready to or until you feel comfortable around a guy again which will take some time I know so I'm willing to wait until that happeneds" Aelita said "I know you won't do anything and yea I'm still scared" Tommy said "Ok I'll leave you alone and go take a shower and brush my teeth then when I come back you can go take a shower ok" Aelita said "Ok" then I get up again grabbing my towel and my toothbrush and toothpaste along with a fanal shirt and a pair of gym shorts.

I walk out of my room and go to the boy's bathrooms and get a shower and brush my teeth. Then I put my clothes on and go back to my room so that Aelita can go get a shower so we go up to her room so she can get a change of clothes and we walk to the girl's bathrooms and I stand outside the door while Aelita takes a shower and brushes her teeth. Ten minutes later she comes out and we go back to my room and I make a bed on the floor so Aelita can sleep on my bed instead of the floor.

I wake up before Aelita does the next morning so I get up and try not to wake her up and go change my clothes so I grab a pair of boxers a faded blue camouflage t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Walking out of my room I see Jeremy and he glares at me like he is ready to kill me or something but he walks away and goes up to the girls floor probably to get Aelita back or something but she isn't in her room she is in mine asleep but he doesn't know that which is fine with me.

So I go change and go back to my room and when I do Jeremy came back downstairs and glares at me again before opening his door and slamming it shut I just continue walking to my dorm and open the door Aelita is still asleep so I have to be as quiet as possible so I don't wake her up so I walk over to my desk and sit in my chair and pull out a notebook and start doodling in it until Aelita wakes up then I put the notebook away and take her upstairs so she can change her clothes then come back to my room.

Aelita said "Tommy" Tommy asks "Yes what is it?" Aelita said "Um…" Tommy said "If you think I'm going to do something to you I'm not going to" Aelita said "I know that it's just…" Tommy asks "Just what you know you can tell me anything" Aelita said "I just don't want what happened with Jeremy happen to us" Tommy said "Oh…don't worry about that I will never ever do what Jeremy did to you I'm not the same as him and I never will be that guy that cheats on you or has his feelings change and fall in love with another girl I only love you Aelita and I always will that will never change no matter what happeneds"

Aelita said "Promise?" Tommy said "Promise I'll never be like Jeremy or that guy that you think that is perfect and ends up being someone their not just to have a girl fall head over heels for them" Aelita asks "Really?" Tommy said "Yea I'll always be here for you Lita forever and always this I swear I'll never hurt you or break your heart or pretend to be in love with you I'll never be that guy who uses a girl for his own pleasure I won't ever hurt you" Aelita said "I don't know what to say" Tommy said "Then don't say anything just close your eyes and let everything fade away" Aelita "Ok"

I walk over to Aelita and her eyes are closed and I kiss her gently on her lips at first she pulls away a little then comes back for more and we keep kissing and my arms wrap around her as we kiss more passionately until our lungs demand air. Tommy said "Feel better now or should I try again" Aelita said "Much better actually" Tommy said "Great I thought that would help" Aelita asks "You did?" Tommy said "Well I was considering it but now that you mention it yes"

Aelita asks "What am I going to do with you?" Tommy said "Wow I haven't heard someone ask me that since english class last year" Aelita asks "Really?" Tommy said "Yup and here is my answer I have no idea but here is the thing I can't get out of my mind" Aelita asks "What?" Tommy said "The fact that every time I see you I melt inside and I love you so much" Aelita said "Well that just makes me think of how much I love and how you are so caring and willing to do almost anything for me"

Tommy said "I am I can't help it I guess my past has some part in it I don't know all I know is that I don't want anything bad to happen to you" Aelita said "I feel the same way" Tommy said "I'm glad" then a month goes by and Jeremy has kept his distance from Aelita only unless Xana attacks he gets near her and she doesn't trust him anymore after what he did she doesn't know if she can be in the same room as him alone anyways if someone else besides Jeremy and her are in the same room as her then she is ok with it other than that she really wants nothing to do with him.

A few weeks later gets all the seniors and some Juniors in the gym and we don't know why he did no one knows why he made us come here and most of us are ready to leave the gym and go do something else but we're to lazy to get up so we don't move we just wait for to tell us what is going on and why we are in the gym.

Then walks on the stage and takes the microphone off the stand and starts to talk. Mr. Delmas "I bet your wondering why you are here well we have someone very special here today and before they come out and speak to you we just want to tell you that we are very happy to have this person with us today so if you could give a big warm Kadic welcome to…"

* * *

Tony "ooooo chiffly"

Tommy "i'm glad your fasinated by that Tony because i don't care"

Tony "meanie!"

Tommy "*hits tony with a frying pan again* epic win"

Tony "ow stop doing that i might get brain damage"

Tommy "don't care besides your annoying me"

Tony "i am? sweet"

Tommy "very funny Tony now come here for a second"

Tony "ok *walks over to me*"

Tommy " *hits Tony with the frying pan again* now go sit on the floor like a good boy and tell people what to do now"

Tony "you suck Tom and people go review or Jake might come after you"

Tommy "actually he will if you don't so i suggest go review"

Tony "and if you do then the special character that Tommy was talking about in the last chapter might appear in the next one"

Tommy "SHUT UP! you weren't supposed to tell anyone that now go dip yourself in the dip from _Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" _

Tony "but that dip might kill me"

Tommy "here's a hint Tony it won't unless your a toon and since your not your safe now just go do it before the judge comes after you and he is a creeper"

Tony "you mean the one from _Who Framed Roger Rabbit_? that one?"

Tommy "yes that one hence why i said he's a creeper"

Tony "he is a creeper i knew it!"

Tommy "ok no more sugar for you reveiw people!"


	19. and the weirdness has only began

*walks through another door and sits in a chair* and i'm joined by Tony and Taylor Tommy "hi guys what are you doing here?" Tony "i'm your stalker so i'm stalking you"

Tommy "*hits Tony with a baseball bat* say that again and i'll hit you twice as hard"

Tony "ok and that hurt"

Tommy "do i look like i care?"

Tony "no"

Tommy "good now be a good boy and read the disclaimer"

Tony "no"

Tommy "i'm not making Taylor do it"

Taylor "say what about me?"

Tommy "i was just saying that i'm not going to make you read the disclaimer"

Taylor "oh ok"

Tommy "and why are you here Taylor shouldn't you be in Manie?"

Taylor "why?"

Tommy "um doesn't your 'Mine' video come out soon?"

Taylor "oh and that was yesterday"

Tommy "oh nevermind then and by the way i like the video"

Taylor "really?"

Tommy "yea i thought it was really well shot and really well done"

Taylor "aw thank you Tommy"

Tommy "your welcome Taylor and Tony read the f*ing disclaimer or i will dye your hair green"

Tony "never!"

Tommy "then enjoy green hair"

*dyes Tony's hair green*

Tony "i'm going to kill you Tommy!"

Tommy "yea ok Tony"

younger Tommy "screw you guys i'll read the damn disclaimer"

Tommy "um thank you younger me and where the hell did you come from?"

younger Tommy "you don't wanna know"

Tommy "right...just read the disclaimer"

younger Tommy "ok my olderself does not own Code Lyoko Odd tryed to talk him into owning Code Lyoko but it didn't work out. Plus he doesn't own any of the songs that are used in this chapter they belong to Taylor Swift and Avril Lavinge and if i missed something then all i can say is that it doesn't belong to me or the older me whoever owns it they can claim ownership over it and yes the other me is aware that he used the other version of _'Picture To Burn' _he was going to use the album version but changed his mind"

Tommy "it's true i did i just felt like '_that's fine you won't mind if i say' _flowed right yes i am aware that it's the actually line in the song but every single T. Swift fan has both versions on their ipods and probably perfers the original line instead and i'm not trying to offened anyone with the original line i just didn't want to add the new line that's on the actual album"

*Ms.C walks in*

Tommy "WTF! are you doing here?"

Ms.C "i'm just after the other you"

Tommy "oh and you can't take me alive! (insert evil laughter here)"

Tommy "hey other me run for it!"

younger Tommy "ok"

*younger me runs for it*

*random explosion is heard*

Tommy "younger me WTF did you do?"

younger tommy "i didn't do it!"

Tommy "liar"

younger tommy "i swear it wasn't me it was Ms.C"

*i walk over to where the younger me is*

Tommy "holy **** dude WTF!"

younger me "i didn't do it"

Tommy "yea and i wasn't evil when i was your age"

younger me "fine it was me"

Tommy "did you kill someone?"

younger me "no i did not just injured"

Tommy "i'm so getting sued for this and younger me your going back to the past"

Tony "if Tommy doesn't get sued by Ms.C then enjoy this chapter"

* * *

Tony asks "What did he say I can't hear him" Tommy said "I don't know I wish this girls would stop screaming I can't hear myself think" Tony said "Same here" Tommy asks "What I can't hear you could you repeat that?" Tony shouts "SAME HERE" Tommy said "Ok" then all the lights turn off and its pitch black in the auditorium and no one can see anything at all.

After a few minutes in complete darkness a spotlight turns on and the curtains draw back and everyone is deathly quiet. Like that really awkward silence that no one can stand until someone says something dumb or something like that. Tony said "Hey Tommy let's get closer to the stage so we can see why the girls are screaming" Tommy said "Ok let's just hope we can get that close" Tony said "Yea we might as well try" Tommy said "Ok let's go"

So Tony and I walk through a giant crowd of screaming girls until we get two feet from the stage Tommy said "This close enough" Tony said "Fine with me" Tommy said "Good I don't think my ears could take anymore screaming" Tony said "Same here let's just hope who ever this person is makes it quick before my eardrums burst"

Tommy said "Whatever floats your boat" then Tony looks at the stage and there is another curtain that goes up and the spotlight hits the person on stage. Tony said "Dude that's…no…way" Tommy asks "Who what are you talking about?" Tony said "Um look at the stage dude" so I look at the stage and look at the people standing on it then a minute later someone comes from the rising platform that is on the stage and stands there looking away at first in full 'band camp' uniform hat and everything I just snicker a little then slowly put the pieces together of who the person might be.

Tommy asks "Is that who I think it is?" Tony said "I don't know I can't read your thoughts" Tommy said "Ok fine here is what I'm thinking remember that _YouTube _video I showed you the one that was from a concert in Portland, Oregon" Tony said "Yea what's your point?" Tommy said "Because the person is in full band camp uniform that's why and remember in the video that same person was wearing the same outfit"

Tony said "So what" Tommy said "You are such a dork" Tony said "Thank you and yea I remember that but that doesn't mean that they are the same person" Tommy said "I know but what if it is the same person then what" Tony said "I don't know" Tommy said "I mean why else would half the girls here be freaking out like this" Tony said "Ok point proven but that doesn't mean that they are the same person" Tommy said "I know that but what if I'm right" Tony said "Then good for you" Tommy asks "Ugh what am I going to do with you" Tony said "I have no idea"

Tommy said "Whatever I give up I'm just going to enjoy being out of class" Tony said "Yay" Tommy said "That was creepy don't do that again" Tony said "Ok" Tommy said "Hey at least you're not a creeper" Tony said "True"

Then Tony and I stop talking and look at the stage again and the person in the white band camp outfit starts singing _'You Belong With Me' _and I know who wrote the song but I don't really care right now I'm just going to enjoy the moment.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you _

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain (puts left arm at waist and the other in the air) and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

_(Takes off hat and throws it to a back up dancer and walks down stairs)_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn- out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than THAT_

_Hey what ya doing with a girl like (emphasis) THAT?_

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you see that I'm the one who understands you _

_Been here all along, so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_(Mini guitar solo)_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry (puts hands in the air and claps)_

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_(Stretches arms out and dancers pull of band uniform) _

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_(Jerks a bit and says "Yeah ah, ah")_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door _

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me? _

_You belong with me_

_(Gets guitar from dancer and starts to strum it while flipping her hair then hold up guitar when done)_

The crowd just screams their heads off for two minutes then the girl starts to talk to the crowd.

Taylor said "Well hello there Kadic Academy!" more screaming from the crowd Taylor said "Haha my name is Taylor" tons of screaming from all the girls that are here. Taylor said "I love you guys as much as I love sparkly dresses and burning my ex-boyfriends pictures and fairytales" the crowd starts to scream some but not as loud as I thought it would be.

I stand there acting like I can't hear the thousands of girls screaming in my ear and hopefully find Tony so I can hear myself think so I look around for him but don't see him anywhere giving up I don't move from my spot.

Then she starts to play the intro to _'Our Song' _and everyone starts dancing or singing along with Taylor.

I just continue to stand right where I am not saying a word even though I can't resist the urge to sing along and I'm trying so hard to resist the urge to. Giving up and not caring I start to sing along can't help it besides I'm not the only guy singing along so that makes me feel better about it.

After she finishes _'Our Song' _she starts to talk to the crowd a little bit and we respond by screaming our heads off not me I don't feel like waking up with a sore throat the next day. When the crowd stops screaming she starts the intro to '_Fearless' _then Aelita walks over to me and puts her arm on my shoulder.

Tommy asks "Can I help you?" Aelita said "Yes you can I'm looking for someone" Tommy asks "Who would that be?" Aelita said "He has black hair,blue eyes, well built, and 5'11 have you see him" Tommy said "Yes I have does he look like me by chance" Aelita said "Possibly" Tommy said "That's what I thought" Aelita asks "You did?" Tommy said "Just come here" Aelita asks "Why?" Tommy said "I'm going to let this speak for itself"

I kiss Aelita and she is shocked at first then gets into it and puts her arms on my shoulder and my arms go around her waist then her arms go around my waist and my arms stay right where they are until we pull away because Tony just found us.

Tony said "Hi guys" Tommy said "Hi Tony" Aelita said "Hey Tony" Tommy asks "How'd you find us there is like a million people in here" Tony said "Don't know wait I just looked for two people sucking face" Tommy said "Shut up" Tony said "I can't wait to tell Jer about this" Tommy said "You do and I'll pummel you" Tony said "Ok chill but I thought Jer and Lita where dating" Tommy said "Not anymore it's more like Jer and Sissi which is Ew"

Tony said "That is an Ew but whatever floats his boat I guess" Tommy said "I'm with you on that" Tony said "Yea" Tommy said "Um no offence Tony but don't you have something better to do" Tony said "No" Tommy said "Crap" Tony said "I know what you're doing Tommy and there is no way I'm leaving you two alone" Tommy said "Fine"

Aelita said "Tommy" Tommy said "Yea" Aelita said "This" she kisses me and Tony is stuck watching us make out until we stop two minutes later Tommy asks "Tony you ok?" Tony said "Um…that was awkward" Tommy said "So what one day it will happen to you and you'll be ok with it" Tony said "Yea let's hope so" Tommy said "It will and at least you're not like Odd" Tony said "good point"

Then we stop talking and Taylor starts to sing _'Forever and Always' _which is a kick ass song and I watch Aelita's eyes look at the stage and feel the lyrics speak to her like she was the only one in the room right now. The song ends and '_You're not sorry'_ starts followed by '_What goes around comes around by Justin Timberlake' _then back to '_You're not sorry' _once that song is over Taylor starts the intro to '_White Horse' _which get Aelita in tears because of what happened between her an Jer but after a few minutes she stops crying and lets the music take her away. Another song down then another one starts up and this one is '_the way I loved you' _followed by '_Tim McGraw and Hey Stephen' _those songs end and are followed by '_Fifteen', 'Love Story', 'Change', and 'Picture to burn' _after those songs two more follow which are '_I'm only me when I'm with you' and 'Should've Said No" _

When Taylor does S_hould've Said No_ she bangs on barrels and stands under a waterfall and gets drenched I just stand there in complete shock that she did that. So does everybody else that is in the room then we start screaming our heads off because that was wicked awesome. Tony said "That was beyond epic" Tommy said "I second that and the only thing that could have made that better was a stage dive or crowd surf which ever one comes first"

Tony said "Yea that too but the waterfall was pretty wicked" Tommy said "That it was" then just about everyone leaves the auditorium and goes back to their rooms or just hang around the school but Tony, Aelita, and I are still in the auditorium hanging around.

Tony asks "What should we do now?" Tommy said "I don't know" Aelita said "Me either" Tommy said "Ok since we can't think of anything let's just hang here until we can" Tony said "Sounds good to me" Aelita said "Same here" Tony asks "Wait I have an idea hey Tommy where is your guitar" Tommy said "Um in my room why" Tony said "I'll be right back"

Tony leaves to go get my guitar from my room Tommy said "That was weird" Aelita said "It was" Tommy said "But something tells me that he's up to something" Aelita said "Yea but if he is are you going to complain" Tommy said "No" Aelita asks "Why?" Tommy said "Tony and I are practically brothers so I don't mind what he does" Aelita said "Really"

Tommy said "Yea I've known Tony since I was four" Aelita said "Wow" Tommy said "Yea so Tony knows me pretty well" Aelita said "I can tell" Tommy said "Oh come on you'll get to know me as well as Tony does and you already know quite a bit about me anyways" Aelita said "True" then Tony walks in with my guitar and walks over to us.

Tony said "Here you go Tommy" Tommy asks "Um thanks and can you tell what the hell you're up to?" Tony said "Never" Tommy said "Fine" Tony said "Hey Tom remember that one song called '_The way I loved you'" _Tommy asks "Yea why?Tony said "Bet you can't play it" Tommy asks "Do I have to do vocals?" Tony said "Sorry dude you do" Tommy said "I'm going to kill you for this Tony" Tony said "Yea right if you did I would be dead by now" Tommy said "True you would"

Aelita lets go of me and open my guitar case and pull out my guitar and put it on and tune it really quick and take out my guitar pack and put it on the strap of my guitar and plug it in to my guitar then I tune it again to make sure I tuned it to where I want it once I'm done doing that I start to play the intro to '_The way I loved you (the guy version)._

_She is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

_She says everything I need to hear and it's like_

_I couldn't ask for anything better_

_She opens up my door and I get into her car_

_And she says you look handsome tonight_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissin' in the rain_

_And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' you name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_She respects my space and never makes me wait_

_And she calls exactly when she says she will_

_She's close to my mother _

_Talks business with my father_

_She's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable _

_But I've been screamin' and fightin'_

_And kissin' in the rain_

_And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane _

_And that's the way loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin undone _

_It's a roller-coaster kinda of rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_(Guitar solo)_

_She can't see the smile I'm fakin'_

_And my heart's not breakin'_

_'Cause I'm not feelin' anything at all_

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated_

_Got away by some mistake and now_

_I'll be screamin' and fightin' _

_And kissin' in the rain_

_It's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and comin' undone_

_It's a roller-coaster kinda rush _

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_I never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you_

Then Taylor walks over to us and I just stopped playing one of her songs too and she looks at me and I just look at my feet then back at my guitar and start playing random chords. Tony said "I forgot you were that good at that" Tommy said "No duh Tony I've only been playing since I was four and this was before I meant you Tony" Tony said "Oh yea I forgot and really that long" Tommy said "Yea I've told you this before Tony" Tony said "No need to flip out"

Tommy said "Not flipping out just trying to decide whether I should whack you upside the head or not can't make up my mind" Tony asks "How about you don't?" Tommy said "Fine be that way" Tony said "I will" Tommy said "Ah whatever" Tony said "Fine I dare you to play the song _'Love Story'" _Tommy said "No way Tony" Tony said "You can't say no to a dare Tom you know that" Tommy said "Damn…fine ugh I'm so going to get you for this Tony" Tony said "Keep telling yourself that Tom"

So I start to play '_Love Story'_

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_You're standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party the ball gowns_

_You see me make my way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did you know_

_That I was Romeo, I was throwing pebbles_

_And your daddy said stay away from Romeo _

_And you were crying on the staircase_

_Begging me please don't go and you said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_You'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_I'll be the prince and you'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes _

_Escape this town for a little while _

_'Cause I was Romeo and you were a scarlet letter_

_And your daddy said stay away from Romeo_

_But I was everything to you_

_You were begging me please don't go and you said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_You'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_I'll be the prince and you'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Juliet save me, they try to tell me how to feel_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh_

_You got tired of waiting _

_Wondering if I was ever coming around_

_Your faith in me was fading_

_When you met me on the outskirts of town, and you said_

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_You kept waiting for me but I never came_

_Is this in your head? You don't know what to think_

_I knelt down to the ground and pulled out a ring _

_And said marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to you dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

Tommy asks "Happy Tony?" Tony said "Yes I am" Tommy said "Awesome if you make me do that again I'll mame you" Tony said "Well what side of the bed did you wake up on" Tommy said "You don't want to know" Tony said "Oh that side got ya" Tommy said "Yea let's not go there" Aelita asks "What are you two talking about?" Tommy "said Nothing Lita don't worry about it" Aelita said "You sure" Tommy said "Yea" Aelita said "Prove it" Tommy said "Ok come here" Aelita said "Ok"

Aelita walks over to me and I put my guitar behind me and wrap Aelita in my arms and lean her back and kiss her sweetly and passionately until we need air that is. Tommy said "That good" Aelita said "Yea that was good" Tommy said "Awesome" Tony said "Hey get a room you two" Tommy said "Shut it Tony" Tony said "Make me" Tommy said "You just did" Tony said "Damn…" Tommy said "Get over it you'll live"

Tony said "Maybe…" Tommy said "Ok fine what song do you want to do this time?" Tony said "Um this one is kinda new it's called '_Mine'" _Tommy said "Ok and I've heard of it before so I might know how it goes" Tony said "Prove it" Tommy said "Ok"

Then I start playing the intro to '_Mine' _

_Oh, oh, oh _

_Oh, oh, oh_

_I was in college, working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town never looked back _

_You were a fight risk with a fear of fallin' _

_Wonderin' why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

_You say can you believe it as we were lying on the couch_

_The moment you can see it, yes, yes, you can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water _

_I put my arm around you for the first time_

_I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward we're taking on the world together_

_And there is a drawer of your things at my place_

_I learned your secrets and figured out why your guarded _

_I say we'll never make my parents mistakes _

_But we've got bills to pay _

_We've got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes this is what you've thought about_

_Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water_

_I put my arm around you for the first time _

_I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh _

_Do you remember all the city light on the water_

_I saw you start to believe for the first time_

_I made a rebel of a careless man's care daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight 2:30 a.m._

_I said everything was slippin' right out of our hands_

_You ran out cryin' and I followed you out into the street_

_Brace yourself for the goodbye_

_Cause it's all you've ever known _

_And I took you by surprise_

_I said "I'll never leave you alone" _

_I said I remember sittin' there by the water _

_And every time I look at you_

_It's like the first time_

_I fell in love with careful man's careful daughter _

_Sh__e is the best thing that has ever been mine_

_Hold on, you'll make it last_

_Hold on never turn back_

_I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_I see it _

_Yeah, yeah_

_I can see it now_

Tommy said "Again I've heard it before just never played it until now" Tony said "Ok and really" Tommy said "Yea" Tony said "You did great for your first time Tom" Tommy said "Thanks Tony" Tony said "No problem" then Jake walks by a window and sees us and pulls out a sub machine gun and fires it at us and we all duck to make sure that we don't get hit by any bullets.

Then I get up slowly to make sure Jake is gone and he is reloading before firing again and I duck so I won't get hit then I see Jake aim towards Taylor and take his shot at her but I run over there and take the bullet for her before falling on the floor watching Jake run away right before my head hits the floor.

Aelita said "Tommy" Tommy asks "Um what?" Aelita said "Your bleeding" Tommy said "Oh I am hm I hadn't noticed that I have a red splotch on my shirt" Aelita said "Not funny Tommy" Tommy said "Ok my bad just put pressure on the wound ok" Aelita said "Ok" so Aelita puts one of her hands over the wound and uses my shirt to soak up the blood.

Tommy said "Ow that hurts ease up a little" Aelita said "Alright" Tony said "Hey Tommy need me to go get Jim" Tommy asks "What good will that do?" Tony said "I don't know don't bite my head off" Tommy said "Sorry Tony I didn't mean it like that" then I start to cough up blood a lot of blood before Aelita touches my neck and feels my heart slow down.

Aelita said "Tommy…" Tommy said "Don't think like that please I'm just slowing my heart rate down so the bleeding will slow down that's all" Aelita said "Ok Tommy" Tommy said "Tony come here" Tony asks "Why?" Tommy said "I need you to take the bullet out of me" Tony said "Ok" so Tony walks over to me and switches places with Aelita.

Tommy said "Ok Tony take my shirt off me and stick your pointer finger in the bullet hole and once you find the bullet wrap your finger around it and slowly pull it out" Tony said "Ok" so Tony sticks his pointer finger in the bullet hole and he feels around for the bullet and finds it and wraps his finger around it and pulls is out slowly.

Once it's out he puts my shirt back over the wound Tommy said "That was great Tony thanks man" Tony said "No problem" then I take out a needle and thread Tommy said "Not done with you yet Tony I need you to stitch up the wound for me" Tony said "Ok but shouldn't I clean it first" Tommy said "That's why I took out an alcohol pad use that to clean the wound then stitch it up" Tony said "Ok" so Tony cleans and stitches up the wound and puts a part of my shirt over the wound and tapes it down with duct tape. Tommy said "Nice job Tony" Tony said "Thank you Tom" Tommy said "No problem"

Tony said "You sure you're going to be ok" Tommy said "Yes I'll be fine Tony" Tony said "Ok" Tommy said "Trust me Tony I'll be fine it's not the first time Jake shot me and it won't be the last time either" Tony asks "Why?" Tommy said "I think he has it in for me after I let a freshmen that he was going to beat the crap out of get away" Tony said "Oh at least the freshmen lived" Tommy said "For now I don't know if Jake ever found him again if he did then I feel sorry for him"

Tony said "So do I no one should have to deal with Jake" Tommy said "Yet we put up with him" Tony said "That's because we're more mature than he is" Tommy said "Good point" Tony said "Let's just hope that Jake will mature" Tommy said "If not then I have someone who will help in the area" Tony asked "You don't mean Cody do you?" Tommysaid "Hey if it works I'm not complaining" Tony said "Can't argue with that" Tommy said "Exactly"

Tony asked "But why him?" Tommy said "If I can find someone who hates me as much as Jake does then he'll leave me alone" Tony said "You really think it will work" Tommy said "I don't know it's worth a shot" Tony said "True and why not who knows maybe Jake will leave you alone"

Tommy said "Yea and if he does then I shouldn't have any more problems" Tony said "I guess" Tommy said "I know what you're thinking dude that won't happen" Tony said "Yea whatever" Aelita said "But what if something does happen" Tommy said "It won't I know it won't geez stop worrying about me" Aelita said "Then don't be a jerk" Tommy said "I'm not being a jerk I just don't want people to worry about me because the last time someone did they died"

Tony said "Tom really we're your friends don't act like this" Tommy said "I'm not acting like anything I just have this thing about people worrying about me that's all" Tony asks "Why?" Tommy said "I don't wanna talk about it" Tony said "Come on Tom please" Tommy said "Tony I really don't want to talk about it all I can say is go to the orphanage where I was for three years for one day and see what it was like for me to live there and you'll see what I mean"

Tony said "Oh dude sorry I didn't know" Tommy said "Look do what I said and you'll see why I have the thing about people worrying about me" Tony said "Ok you win I'll go check it out" Tommy said "Good I'm out of here" Tony asks "Why?" Tommy said "I need to be alone for awhile alright" Tony said "Then give me your knife" Tommy said "I don't have it" Tony said "Liar hand it over" Tommy said "Fine" I take my knife out of my pocket and give it to Tony who puts it in his pocket.

Tommy said "Happy" Tony said "I'm doing this for your own good Tom you know that" Tommy said "Whatever" then I grab my guitar case and walk out and go to the woods and hope no one will find me out here because I really need to be alone right now and good thing I have my guitar with me. That helps some but not a lot but it gets my mind off my past anyways and that is something I don't want relive right now.

An hour later I hear someone coming but don't care right now and I'm too busy playing my guitar to really notice that someone is coming. Taylor asks "Your Tommy right" Tommy said "Um yea why what I do now Jim" Taylor asks "Who's Jim?" I look up and it's not Jim is someone else with blonde hair blue eyes and their wearing a blue and green sundress with what looks like worn down cowboy boots. They aslo look as tall as me but I'm not sure. Tommy said "Oh sorry about that I thought you were someone else my bad" Taylor said "Its cool" Tommy said "Ok…"

Taylor said "Nice guitar" Tommy said "Thanks it was my dad's" Taylor said "Really won't your dad notice its gone" Tommy said "No he'll never know that I have it because he died summer before last" Taylor said "Oh I'm sorry" Tommy said "It's ok I probably should have said that in the first place" Taylor said "But can you play it" Tommy said "Yea I started playing guitar when I was four" Taylor said "Prove it by playing _'Picture to Burn'" _Tommy said "Album version or the other version?" Taylor said "The other one" Tommy said "Ok"

I start to play the intro to '_Picture to Burn'_

_State the obvious _

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_Realize you could love yourself_

_More than you could ever love me_

_So go tell your friends I'm obsessive and crazy_

_That's fine I'll tell mine _

_You're gay a__nd by the way_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive _

_You're a redneck, heart break _

_Who is really bad at lyin'_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned _

_You're just another picture to burn_

_There's no time for tears _

_I'm just sittin here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me _

_From going out with all of your best friends!_

_And if you come around_

_Saying you're sorry to me_

_My daddy's going to show you_

_How sorry you'll be_

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck _

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match _

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned _

_You're just another picture to burn_

_(Guitar solo)_

_And if you're missin' me _

_You better keep it to yourself_

_'Cause comin' back around here _

_Would be bad for your health_

_'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup trick _

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck heart break _

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match _

_On all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard_

_I really, really hate that _

_Stupid old pickup truck _

_You never let me drive_

_You're redneck, heartbreak _

_Who's really bad at lying_

_So watch me strike a match _

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned_

_You're just another picture to burn_

_Burn, burn, burn baby burn_

_Just another picture to burn_

_Baby burn_

Taylor said "That was really good" Tommy said "Thank you" Taylor asks "Do you also play acoustic guitar?" Tommy said "Yea 6 string or 12 I play both of them" Taylor said "Nice" Tommy said "Yea I start to play the 6 string first then a few years later when I was 13 or 14 I wanted to pick up a 12 string I just had to find one first" Taylor asks "Did you ever find one?" Tommy said "Yea our next door neighbor back in Florida had one and wasn't going to use it anymore so he gave it to me and I started to play it for hours at a time so I could get used to it" Taylor asks "What song did you first play on the 12 string?" Tommy said "I think it was '_Tim McGraw_' or '_Our Song'_ I learned both by ear then later looked up the actually chords and relearned both songs" Taylor "Wow impressive"

Tommy said "Thank you it was harder learning by ear than learning the right way but I was up for the challenge back then" Taylor said "I can imagine that it was" Tommy said "Yea from then on I learned the songs by looking up the chords then listing to it and playing along with the song to make sure it sounded right"

Taylor said "That was probably easier than learning by ear" Tommy said "It was a lot easier than learning by ear" Taylor said said "But why learn two songs that are by m…" Tommy said "Oh…wow…wait…you're…um…Taylor Swift? Wow…" Taylor said "You mean you didn't figure out already" Tommy said "Honestly no I didn't I just thought that you were someone else"

Taylor said "I figured by the crowds screaming would be a hint" Tommy said "Again I had no idea that you Taylor Swift I just thought that well she must be a Taylor Swift fan which I fine with me seriously I have no problem with that" Taylor asks "Why?" Tommy said "Because I'm not freaking out right now am i? I'm just being myself"

Taylor said "Good point most people do freak out" Tommy said "Exactly I'm not a crazy fan I'm just a fan and that's it I'm not obsessed I just happen to like your music" Taylor said "Well thank you" Tommy said "You're welcome and maybe we should go back to Kadic" Taylor said "Ok"

So Taylor and I walk back to school and I go find Tony or anyone else that's not Jake or Jer. Then I run into Aelita by accident because I was going back to my room so I could put my guitar away. Tommy said "Oh hey Lita" Aelita said "Hi Tommy" Tommy asks "What are doing here?" Aelita said "I was looking for you" Tommy said "Oh well you found me" Aelita said "I guess so"

Tommy asks "What is it Lita?" Aelita said "Nothing" Tommy said "You sure you look like you ran into Jer and he did something to you" Aelita said "I said it's nothing Tommy just leave me alone!" then she storms off leaving me confused about what just happened but I'm not going to chase after her if she wants me to leave her alone I have to respect that so I do and I go to my room and put my guitar away and pull out my acoustic 6 string guitar and start to play '_When Your Gone_' by Avril Lavinge.

_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone _

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone _

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through _

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And the smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone _

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone _

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone _

_The words I need to hear to always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone _

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_And when you're gone _

_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_

_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_

_The day and make it ok_

_I miss you_

Thinking now I wish Aelita heard that then again she probably didn't she probably hates me right now and probably wants nothing to do with me I shouldn't have brought up Jeremy but I can't change the past what happened, happened and I can't stop it. So I pick another song to play which is _'B__aby Don't You Break My Heart __Slow'_

_I like the way you wanted me_

_Every night for so long baby_

_I like the way you needed me_

_Every time things got rocky_

_I was believing in you_

_Was I mistaken do you mean?_

_Do you mean what you say?_

_When you say our love could last forever_

_But I'd rather you be mean then love and lie_

_I'd rather hear the truth and have to say goodbye_

_I'd rather take a blow at least then I would know_

_But baby don't you break my heart slow_

_I like the way you'd hold me_

_Every night for so long baby_

_I like the way you'd sing to me_

_Every time things got rocky_

_I believing in you _

_Was I mistaken do you say?_

_Do you say what you mean?_

_When you say our love could last forever_

_'Cause I'd rather you be mean than love and lie_

_I'd rather hear the truth and have to say goodbye_

_I'd rather take a blow at least then I would know_

_But baby don't break my heart slow_

_You would run around and lead me on forever_

_While I stay at home still thinking we're together_

_I wanted our love to last forever_

_But I'd rather you be mean than love and lie_

_I'd rather hear the truth and have to say goodbye_

_I'd rather take a blow at least then I would know_

_But baby don't you break my heart slow_

_Baby don't you break my heart slow _

After the last word I utter I feel like a totally jerk if only I could tell Lita I didn't mean what I said but she doesn't want me around her then again at least I should apologize about what I said. So I get up and put my guitar on my bed and go to Aelita's room and knock on the door.

Aelita asks "Who is it?" Tommy said "It's Tommy" Aelita said "Go away Tommy" Tommy said "I just wanted to say I'm sorry about earlier it was wrong of me to say something like that" Aelita said "I don't care go away" Tommy said "Ok I'll leave you alone" Aelita shouts "Stay away from me Tommy don't ever come near me again!" Tommy said really hurt "Ok" then I walk away fighting the tears that want to escape my eyes with a heavy heart and possibly broken heart I go back to my room and move my guitar and collapse on my bed.

Feeling horrible I don't feel like myself anymore I feel like I'm someone else right now. The only thing that crosses my mind is go to the woods so I get up and grab my jacket and walk out of the building and go to the woods and let the tears I was holding back go not willing to fight it anymore. The tears stop falling and I keep going deeper into the woods getting farther and farther away from everyone and everything.

Now I'm so far out I don't want to go back to school ever again I'd rather stay out here in the woods then go back to school right now. After wondering the woods for what feels like hours I find a river and I sit in the grass next to the river staring at the water which is crystal clear. Then it starts to get dark but I don't want to go back to school right now so I stay right where I am and not move.

Back at school

Tony asks "Hey Lita do you know where Tommy is" Aelita said "I don't know nor do I care" Tony said "No need to bite my head off and what Tommy ever do to you" Aelita said "He was a jerk earlier" Tony said "That was back in the auditorium and he quit after that unless he did something else" Aelita said "He brought up Jer" Tony said "Oh I know Tommy didn't mean to do that it most likely accidently came out when he didn't mean it I know Tom better than anyone and I know he didn't mean to bring up Jer" Aelita asks "How do you know he didn't do it on purpose?" Tony said "Tommy isn't that mean I know him better than that he would never do that to you"

Aelita asks "How do you know he wouldn't?" Tony said "Because I've seen the way he looks at you he loves you more than anything he may act a little weird sometimes but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you which he does he's changed before he couldn't put his past behind him it haunted him all the time and when he saw what happened to you he felt like you and him switched places for one quick moment and you saw what he was hiding and he saw what you were hiding but only for a second and in that second he could finally move on and put his past behind him"

Aelita said "That doesn't prove anything" Tony said "Yes it does he loves you enough to put his past behind him and forget about everything he was taught to give his heart to you no matter the cost to him don't push him away when he really loves you"

Aelita said "Don't care he shouldn't have brought up Jer" Tony said "That doesn't matter if he didn't love you he would be here right now not where ever he is debating whether he should come back to school or not questioning everything he's ever known"

Aelita said "I don't care Tony and if I did then I would be looking for him" Tony said "Fine break his heart tear it out and step on it push him away do whatever you want to him but he's my friend and the brother I never had and I'm going to find him and hopefully he'll come back to school otherwise he's just another kid who got his heart broken by someone he truly loved more than himself and would give his life for!"

Then Tony leaves and goes to the woods hoping to find me and convince me to come back to school if that doesn't work then I'll never come back to school and everything I went through would have been a waste of time.

Hours later Tony finally finds me Tony said "Tommy" Tommy asks "What Tony?" Tony said "Come on come back to school" Tommy said "No I'm never going back" Tony asks "Why not?" Tommy said "Because Lita hates me and wants nothing to do with me and Jer and Jake hate me everyone at school hates me besides you" Tony said "Tom come on don't think like that" Tommy asks "Why not? What's stopping me? Not you of course just go back to school Tony and leave me alone" Tony said "I can't do that Tommy" Tommy said "Why? It's not like you care what I do" Tony shouts "Shut up! This isn't like you Tom where'd my friend go" Tommy said "Your friend got his heart broken by the only person he ever truly loved he would give anything to her I would give my life for her without her I'm no one and nothing just another face in this world"

Tony said "Tom please come back" Tommy said "Why? I have nothing left the only person I would give my whole world to because I love her so much and apparently that's a crime to her I've never felt like this before I don't feel like myself anymore" Tony said "I guess you'll never come back my friend is gone isn't he?" Tommy said "He's just confused he doesn't know what to do his heart hurts he can't accept the fact that his father is dead and his mother doesn't love him and the girl of his dreams hates him he can't take it all in he's just a kid"

Tony said "You're not the Tommy I meat when I was four your just a pathetic kid when my friend comes back let me know because this dude sucks" Tommy said "I'm still the same person I'm just confused I don't know what to do or think anymore nothing makes sense to me anymore I just want Lita not to hate me anymore because I'm sorry I brought up Jer I'm sorry for everything even falling in love with her"

Tony said "Tommy…" Tommy asks "Yes Tony?" Tony said "I'm sorry man I didn't know if you were still there or not" Tommy said "I'm still here I'm just putting the bad kid in me behind me this is the real me not some punk kid" Tony asks "Really this is the real you?" Tommy said "Yea it is it's the real me the bad kid in me is no longer a part of me"

Tony said "Then will the real Tommy come back to school?" Tommy said "He will" Tony said "Ok then let's go back to school" so Tony and I go back to school and he goes to his room and I start to go to mine when I see Aelita standing outside my door and I know she doesn't want to see me so I turn around and walk the other way.

Aelita said "Tommy" Tommy said "I thought you wanted me to stay away from you and never come near you again so I'm just being a good boy and listening for once" Aelita said "I didn't mean it" Tommy said "I'm pretty sure you did so thanks for breaking my heart" Aelita said "Tommy please I'm sorry"

Tommy said "You say that now to make me feel better but it won't because no matter what I do it's never enough for anyone at all" then I walk past her and go to my room and close the door and lock it behind me and Aelita finds Tony.

Tony asks "What is it Lita?" Aelita said "I tried to apologize to Tommy but he seemed not to care" Tony said "He did? He's just a little confused right now" Aelita asks "Why?" Tony said "Listen to this" Tony plays a recording form when we were in the woods and we were talking after the tape stops Tony looks at Aelita then puts the recorder on his desk.

Tony said "Now you know why he's acting like that everything you just heard is true that's how he really feels about you and right now" Aelita said "Oh..." Tony said "Don't feel too bad about it he just needs a few days by himself he'll come around" Aelita said "You sure about that" Tony said "I know he will just give him his space for now and when he's ready he'll be willing to talk to you"

Then Aelita leaves Tony's room and goes to her own and goes to sleep and gives me a few days to cool off and come around. After a few more days go by I'm slowly starting to act myself again but some of me is still lost and confused so I take another few days to get back to normal and I go looking for Aelita when I finally return to my oldself.

So I go upstairs and go to her room and knock on the door Aelita asks "Who is it?" Tommy said "It's your long lost friend Tommy remember him if not then I'll go or if you still hate him then I'm gone" Aelita said "Don't go" Tommy asks "Why?" Aelita said "I don't want to lose you again" Tommy asks "Really why is that?" Aelita said "Because I've seen him when he's lost in himself I don't think anyone not even him could handle that again"

Tommy said "You make a valid point" then she opens the door and sees me and how different I look Tommy asks "What did I forget to shave again?" Aelita said "No it's not that" Tommy said "Then what's with the face" Aelita said "It's been a while since I've seen my long lost friend Tommy" Tommy said "Oh really I bet you forgot about this too" Aelita asks "What do you mean?"

Tommy said "Um this" I kiss her passionately and wrap my arms around her and not let go then she puts her arms around me and starts kissing back. Then we walk into her room and she closes her door and we end up on her bed and we're still kissing and she takes my shirt off and goes back to kissing me until we fall asleep with my arms wrapped around her and I don't have a shirt on I just hope Jim finds me here with Aelita in her room not that anything happened we just had a serious make out session not my fault she took my shirt off.

* * *

Tommy "well there you have it now i just hope Ms.C doesn't sue me after what the younger me did"

younger me "she won't sue you because she won't remember that it was you"

Tommy "oh you used one of those explosives now i have to kill you or get Jake in here"

younger me "no i'll behave myself"

Tommy "good boy"

*another random explosion is heard*

Tommy "Tony was that you?"

Tony "no"

Tommy "liar and what happened?"

Tony "nothng Tom don't worry aobut it"

*a cop walks in*

Tommy "oh ****"

Cop "did i just hear a bomb go off?"

Tommy "um no"

Cop "ok"

*cop leaves and another bomb goes off*

Tommy "**** not agian! guys lay off the explosives will ya?"

Tony "why?"

Tommy "i don't want to get sued again remember last time that happened?"

Tony "oh right my bad"

Tommy "and a cop was here so be glad i covered your sorry asses"

Tony "thank you"

Tommy "ok hey you staritng at the computer screen yea you! the person reading this see that button that says 'review this chapter' *points to it* click that button and review i know you want to so do it! now!"

*another explosion goes off*

Tommmy "Wha!WTF guys! ****ing dumbmuffins!...um excuse me while i go kill Tony and my younger self"


	20. the weirness begins again?

I walk in to a room and sit in a chair

Tommy "hi people as you can see Ms.C didn't sue me so here's my next chapter"

Tony "yea ok"

Tommy "shaddd up! or do i need to get the baseball bat?"

Tony "no i'll behave"

Tommy "good I know you not going to do this but read the disclaimer"

Tony "never!"

Tommy *grabs baseball bat* "say what now?"

Tony "no you can't scare me with that"

Tommy "fine i guess i'll have to get the younger me then"

Tony "no i'll behave"

Tommy "then read the disclaimer"

Tony "no!"

Tommy "um does anyone want to read the disclaimer? Becuase i'm not doing it and Tony refuses to"

Taylor "i'll do it"

Tommy "**** stop sneaking up on me"

Taylor "my bad"

Tommy "it's cool Taylor and really you'll read the disclaimer? You don't have to because i'm not up to forcing you"

Taylor "really why?"

Tommy "i'm kinda in a good mood and if i did something mean to you your fans would come after me and probably kill me"

Taylor "good point and they probably would"

Tommy "exactly which is why you don't have to read the disclaimer if you don't want ot because i'm not going to say you have to when i'm not going to make you"

Taylor "if no one else will do it i'm up for it"

Tommy "ok here's anyone's chance to read the disclaimer before Taylor does it"

(insert the sound of crickets here)

Tommy "ok then..."

Taylor "that was weird anyways Tommy doesn't own Code Lyoko and any of the songs used they belong to me and if Tommy did own them he wouldn't be here right now"

Tommy "that's not funny Taylor besides you have to deal with the younger me first then me"

Taylor "don't care"

Tommy *raises eyebrow* "who are you and what have you done with the real Tayor Swift?"

Taylor "oh Haha Tommy"

Tommy "can't blame me for that it was the other me"

Taylor "i'm confused"

Tommy "that's the point confusion is what we do best"

*explosion*

Tommy "great who did that?"

Tony "not me!"

Tommy "i thought i told you no more explosions i'm trying not to get arrested right now"

Cop "ok i thought i told you not to have anymore explosives"

Tommy "i don't have any it wasn't me"

Cop "of course it wasn't you"

Tommy "it wasn't i didn't do it Taylor can vouge for me i hope"

Taylor "what i wasn't listening"

Tommy "let me guess you were writting a song in your head again?"

Taylor "maybe..."

Tommy "has it been more than nine days already?"

Taylor "I guess so"

Tommy "whatever and i guess that woud exlpain the totally lost look on your face"

Taylor "really?"

Tommy "yea" *_if only i had a camra* _

Taylor "what?"

Tommy_ "_oh great nevermind just go back to writing your song in your head i'll go bug Tony instead"

* * *

Waking up the next morning before Aelita does I slowly and quietly get out of bed and throw my shirt over my shoulder and walk over to her door and grab my shoes but don't out them on and I open the door slowly and close it as quietly as possible. After I close her door I walk back to my room and throw my shirt down and put my sneakers by the door and sit on my bed lost in my thoughts.

I can't stop thinking about what happened yesterday no matter how hard I try to put it in the back of my mind it keeps coming back to haunt me. Not knowing what to do I change my clothes and put my shoes on then grab my jacket and going to the woods where I was yesterday hopefully I can clear my mind so I can put the past behind me.

As I'm walking Sissi comes out of nowhere and kisses me and I try to get her off me but she won't let go of me and I see Aelita walk by and I'm trying to get Sissi off me but she has a firm grip on me then finally she lets go and walks away and Aelita walks over to me and slaps me across the face. Tommy said "Lita I can explain" Aelita said "Don't Tommy I saw you and Sissi"

Tommy said "Please it's not like that she came on to me and I was trying to get her off me I hate Sissi but she can't get it through her head that I don't like her Lita I love you and only you I have no feelings for Sissi just you" Aelita said "I don't care how could you after you swore to me that you would never do something like that your just like Jer"

Tommy said "I'm nothing like Jer and I still stand by that promise please Lita don't do this you know I love you and only you" Aelita said "Save it Tommy and stay away from me for good if you ever come near me again you'll regret it" Tommy said "Lita…"

She walks away and I run to Tony's room and find my knife and put it in my pocket and take off to the woods where I was yesterday and take out my knife and press it as hard as I can against my skin until blood starts to pour out of my arm not caring I make the cut deeper until I drop my knife in the grass shaking like a leaf because of what I just did I hadn't cut myself in so long I had been fine until now what could be eating me now?

Then I realize that Aelita wants absolutely nothing to do with me and that breaks what's left of my heart and my feelings toward her are pure I know I have no feelings for Sissi. Every time Lita crosses my mind I melt inside and my thoughts race at light speed nothing happeneds when Sissi is around just Lita too bad she hates me now she'll never know that I truly love her.

No matter how hard I try to feel better I can't seem to do it I feel so hopeless right now and it starts to rain but I don't care I have no reason to care anymore I have no reason to return to school no reason at all to go back to the life I once lived the friends I made the girl of my dreams that fell right through my hands because of Sissi.

As it starts to rain harder and harder and I'm getting soaked but I don't care I have no reason to find somewhere to hide and not get wet besides the rain hides my tears that fall and land in the grass one by one just like the rain does drop by drop I hear someone call my name but I don't answer them I just continue to feel horrible and hopeless knowing I'll never get the girl of dreams back.

Aelita said "Tommy" Tommy said bitterly "Go away" Aelita asks "Why?" Tommy said "Because I'll never be able to tell the girl of my dreams that I love her more than anything in the world she is my world. But it's too late for that now my world is gone along with the one girl that was and still is truly loved by me" Aelita said "Oh…" Tommy said "Don't feel bad for me it's not your problem all because of Sissi she ruined it and took my world away and she hates me for it"

Aelita said "It can't be that bad" Tommy asks "How do you know?" then I look up the person and I see its Lita and not someone else like I thought it was. Tommy said "Why are you here? I thought you hated me and never wanted to see me again let alone get near you" Aelita said "Because I knew you would do something like this" Tommy said "So what? Last time I checked you wanted me to stay away from you so I'm just doing what you told me to do so leave me alone. Also tell Tony don't come looking for me because I'm not coming back and he can't make me and neither will you"

Aelita said "If you want to act like this fine by me" Tommy said "I'm only acting like this because I got my heart broken and I don't know what to do anymore let alone think anymore just go back to school I'm not coming back ever"

Aelita said "Fine Tommy be a jerk and let one mistake ruin your life if that's how you want to be then stay out here as long as you want" then she gets up and walks away and it just stopped raining a few minutes ago before raining again and I chase after her.

Tommy said "Lita wait I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that please I didn't mean it!" I say that before I keep running after her trying to catch up with her once I do she stops and turns around and sees me a few feet behind her.

Aelita asks "What do you want?" Tommy said "I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said before I just can't stand heartbreak it hurts almost as bad as losing a parent or an animal that was close to you I never meant to make you hate me but I guess it's too late for that all I have left to say is I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you if it was good or bad I'm sorry for that and I'm also sorry for loving you with all my heart and soul"

I turn and walk away fighting tears along the way until I just don't care anymore and the tears fall from my eyes turning them blood-shot red after they stop falling I go find my knife and when I find it I slice my right arm leaving a nice inch or two of cut seeping with blood. Then I wipe my knife in the grass and stick my arm in the river to wash away the blood. Taking my arm out of the cold water my arm stops bleeding and I put my jacket on carefully so I barely touch the cuts on my arms so that way if I go back to school it won't look like I cut myself unless someone touches one of my arms.

By the time Aelita gets back to school its already started to get dark I just hope that Tony won't come looking for me like he did last time I was out in the woods but I can only hope that he doesn't come looking for me.

Hours go by and I'm just waiting for Tony to show up and tell me to come back but I've finally made up my mind I'm never going back I'm staying out here in the woods I'm never going back to school and trying to act like I didn't get my heart broken by the girl of my dreams it would be to painful to go back.

Now it's definitely dark outside so I look at my watch to see what time it is and it's almost ten o' clock at night and I can see all the stars out here feeling like Tony will never come I lie down in the grass and fall asleep.

When I wake up the next morning I see someone next to me but I can't see them that well because everything is a blur so I blink once or twice before I can see the person next to me and it's little Xander fast asleep next to me and I have no idea how he found me or even knew I was out here to begin with. So I slowly get up and move away from him so I won't wake him up and Ms.C won't find me either. Standing up extra slowly and backing away slowly also but I accidently step on a twig and Xander hears it and wakes up and starts to cry.

So now I have to get him to be quiet or I'll never get away before Ms.C finds him so I walk over to him and I sit down and put him in my lap so I can try and calm him down. Tommy said "Ok Xander if you can be quiet long enough for me to escape that would be great because I don't think your mommy would like to see you with me" he just looks at me funny with his little blue eyes and starts giggling Tommy asks "What did I say something funny Xander?" he just continues giggling.

So I take him off my lap and put him in grass and he starts to cry again so I pick him up but I don't put him in my lap like I did last time and he's still crying so I lie him in my arms supporting his head with my left arm and he stops crying and looks at me with this amazed look on his face like I knew what he wanted me to do or something.

So I get up still holding Xander I go back to school and go find Ms.C because she's probably looking for him right now. But I don't find her anywhere at school so I leave school and try to find her somewhere else. After looking for an hour my stomach growls and Xander laughs at it I just smirk back and go find somewhere to eat after I eat breakfast I continue to look for Ms.C so she can have Xander back.

Not finding her anywhere in town so I go to the woods and go to the house I used to live in and I open to door and step in and look around but don't see anyone so I go check the attic to make sure no one is up there. Not finding anyone at all I leave the house with Xander and go back to where I was to begin with and sit in the grass with Xander in my lap so he won't cry.

Eventually I fall asleep and Xander is in my stomach I have no idea that he is until I wake up and it's dark out then I hear a voice but I'm not sure who the voice belongs to so I sit up and look around to see where the voice was coming from but I can't see anything because it's dark so everything is pitch black and that makes it harder to see everything.

After a few minutes I see someone coming but I can't tell who it is because its pitch black and I can't see them that well until they are standing a few feet away from me Tommy asks "Ms.C?" Ms.C asks "How'd you know it was me?" Tommy said "I didn't know that it was you…" Ms.C said "Well I can see Xander likes you" Tommy said "What? Oh yea I guess he does like me" Ms.C said "I can see that" Tommy said "If you want him back take him I don't care and I don't think he will either"

Ms.C said "You sure he looks happy with you" Tommy said "I'm sure besides he's your son" Ms.C said "Ok Tommy" then Ms.C picks up Xander off my lap and I get up and stretch because I got stiff and one of my legs fell asleep. Ms.C asks "Shouldn't you be at school Tommy?" Tommy said "I don't want to talk about it" Ms.C said "Come on Tommy I know you better what's wrong?" Tommy said "I said I don't want to talk about it so drop it" Ms.C asks "You sure?" Tommy said "I'm sure" Ms.C said "Ok"

Before Ms.C leaves she accidently touches one of my arms and I flinch a little but I try not to show it because that hurt so taking a deep breath it stops hurting and I pretend it didn't happen. Ms.C said "Alright roll up your sleeves" Tommy said "No" Ms.C asks "Then why did you flinch?" Tommy said "I didn't flinch I don't know what you're talking about" Ms.C asks "Really so you didn't flinch?" Tommy said "Yea I didn't flinch" Ms.C said "So if you didn't why won't you roll up your sleeves?" Tommy said "Because I don't have to do something I don't want to and even if I did roll up my sleeves it's not like I did anything so drop it"

Ms.C said "Ok and good point but I'm just looking out for you Tommy" Tommy said "I know, I know that's why I'll roll up my sleeves" so I grab one of my sleeves and roll it up then the other sleeve Ms.C said "Now flip your arms over" Tommy said "Ok…" then I slowly flip my arms over only to reveal the cuts on both my arms and one looks worse than the other.

Ms.C said "I thought you quit doing that" Tommy said "I had quit honest I really had stopped…" Ms.C said "I can't believe you" Tommysaid "It's not like I wanted to do that I said something I didn't mean to someone I uh sorta kinda love…" Ms.C asks "Really now?" Tommy said "Look it's hard enough to tell you this let alone admit that I love someone who wants nothing to do with me" Ms.C said "It can't be that be that bad" Tommy said "You have no idea how bad it got all because of Sissi why did she have to take the one person I can't stand to see hurt"

Ms.C said "Then why don't you tell her this" Tommy said "After she saw what Sissi did she told me to stay away from her and never get near her after that" Ms.C asks "What did Sissi do?" Tommy said "She kissed me I hated it and tried to get her off me but she wouldn't let go then Lita walked by and thought I was cheating on her but it wasn't like that I was trying to get Sissi away from me" Ms.C said "Oh…" Tommy said "Just go back to school I'll come back when my heart stops breaking"

So Ms.C goes back to school with Xander and I stay in the woods I can't go back right now or ever my heart will never stop breaking the pain will never go away or the feeling of hatred that Lita feels towards me I can't stop her from hating me I just want to tell her that I love her more than anything in the world and I can't live without her.

Back at school

Tony said "Hi Ms.C have you seen Tommy? I can't find him anywhere" Ms.C said "Then you haven't looked in the one place that you would expect Tommy to be without really expecting it" Tony asks "What?" Ms.C said "He's in the woods" Tony said "Oh ok why is he there" Ms.C said "Go ask Sissi because she might know why" Tony said "No that's ok I don't need Sissi to figure out why Tommy is out in the woods but something tells me she had something to do with it"

Ms.C said "Then you would be correct" Tony said "Great and that means that Lita and him had a fight again great" Ms.C asks "What do you mean again?" Tony said "It's not their first fight they've had and this time he might not come back I don't know how much more he can take" Ms.C said "He'll live" Tony said "That's where your wrong Ms.C you've never seen Tommy like this before this is heartbreak at its worst he might not live this time he can only take so much before it's too late"

Then Tony walks off and hopes he can save me before its too late running at full speed so he can get to me before I do something I'll regret. But is too late because Jake found me first and shot me and Tony finds me lying on the ground bleeding Tony shouts"Tommy!" I don't respond because I'm coughing up blood so Tony kneels on the ground beside me and takes my shirt off and takes the bullet out of me once he gets it out he uses my shirt to stop the bleeding and lifts me up and we walk back to school and go to the nurse and I've passed out from realizing that I got shot.

When we get there the nurse cleans the wound and stitches it up then puts a bandage over it that's when I wake up. Tony said "Tom…" Tommy asks "Tony that you?…" Tony said "Yea" Tommy said "Tell Sissi to stay away from me Jake to" Tony said "Ok Tom" Tommy said "Good one more thing give this to Lita don't you dare read it I'll kill you if you do" Tony said "Ok I won't read it" I hand Tony a folded up piece of paper and he puts it in his pocket and helps me up and takes me to my room and I fall asleep as soon as Tony leaves my room.

Now Tony is going to give Lita the paper that I gave him to give to her and he knows if he tells her who it's from she won't read it so he slips it under her door instead then heading back to his own room. When Tony is long gone Lita sees the paper and picks it up and starts to read it.

_Lita,_

_I know you will never want me to get near you ever again but I just want you to know that what happened with Sissi was only to get you mad I only love you Sissi means nothing to me. Then again you probably won't believe me so here is some reinforcement on that Lita I love you more than anything in the world you're my angel my everything you hold my world in your hands don't break it without you I'm just a lonely boy who is scared that he'll make the same mistakes his parents made when their son was three years old. _

_Since you don't know what I mean by that basically I was put up for adoption when I was three I never saw my parents again well not my mom I saw Justin when I was six I never knew he was my dad until summer before last. No I'm not making this up its completely true every word you read is the truth and why I can only take so much pain I've been through too much and seen too much I've done things I'm not proud of I've hurt people that I didn't mean to hurt. _

_I took the one person that I love more anything and I'm willing to do ALMOST anything to show you how much you mean to me because you mean so much to me I don't want to lose you I couldn't stand to lose you. I hope that this will change your mind about me if not then I understand honest I really do and if this doesn't show how I really am willing to show you that I only love is the girl holding this piece of paper right now reading it thinking about everything you just read. _

_The only boy who's heart will only break if it's broken by the girl of his crazy dreams,_

_Tom._

She puts the paper down and goes to my room and opens the door and I wake up to the sound of the door opening so I look to see who it is and I'm not sure if I really want to be around the person who just walked in. Tommy said "…Lita" Aelita said "Yea" Tommy asks "Why are you here?" Aelita "I'm here to fix the heart that I broke" Tommy said "Oh ok that's fine with me but I'll have to check with the other me to see how he feels about it" Aelita said "Maybe this will help make up his mind"

She grabs me and wraps her arms around my neck and kisses me passionately then takes off my shirt and continues kissing me and I'm just going along with it a few minutes later I have Aelita shirtless and I'm down to my boxers. So we just keep kissing until I get her jeans off and her bra off then she wraps her arms around me and looks at me sweetly. Tommy said "Well after that I think the other me will be fine with you staying here for the night and he won't tell Jim either" Aelita said "Good boy now go back to your bed"

Tommy asks "Why?" Aelita said "Because I said so" Tommy said "Not to kill the moment or anything but are you thinking about doing what I think you're doing" Aelita said "Maybe" Tommy said "Ok you sure you want to do this because I can wait but if it's really what you want then I'm ok with that" Aelita "I'm ready Tommy if I wanted to wait until well you know then I would then again I wouldn't have someone like you"

Tommy said "Oh I see and if you don't mind turning around and closing your eyes so I can um I don't think I should have to explain that" Aelita said "Yea you don't and ok" Tommy said "Thank you" so she turns around so I can put protection on once I'm done we go back to kissing and eventually she takes my boxers off and I get her underwear off and we get under the covers and my manhood enters her maidenhood.

After a few minutes things get more interesting until we both fall asleep curled up next to each other at three in the morning. When I wake up the next morning and I see Lita asleep next to me remember what happened last night and it was great but then why doesn't it feel right to be lying next to her. Then I get up slowly and walking over to my dresser I quickly put a pair of boxers on and a t-shirt then some jeans.

Then I look in the mirror and I fix my hair and it's getting really long so I get my gel out and spike it so that it won't hang in my face and get in my eyes. After spiking my hair I realize that I'm wearing a camp shirt that I used to wear when I went to Atlantis Academy so I take it off and find a different shirt. Finding one I put it on and it's from the days I went to G-Star I'm fine with this shirt because I liked going to G-Star.

After I'm done getting dressed my phone rings and I look to see who is calling me and it's Schroeder. Tommy said "What?" _Schroeder asks "Is this Tommy?" _Tommy said "Hold on a second let me check…" I put my phone down and grab my guitar and grab my phone again and walk out of my room and go to the woods and I put my phone on speaker and put my guitar on and turn on my guitar pack.

I get my pick and walk over to my phone playing the guitar solo from '_Smooth by Escape the Fate' _right in the phones speaker which would make it a lot louder to the person listening to it on their phone. _Schroeder said "Not funny" _Tommy said "Actually that was funny and it's not my fault you fell for it" _Schroeder said "I should beat you for that" _Tommy saod "You could but you won't because I miss your class and getting tortured by you was fun" _Schroeder_ said "_Aw I miss you too Tommy" _Tommy said "Glad one teacher from G-Star misses me"

_Schroeder said "Only because I love you" _Tommy said "Yea I know love you too Schroder" _Schroeder said "Are you ever coming back to G-Star I miss you" _Tommy said "I don't know and I miss you too Schroeder and if you just called to try and talk me into coming back it's not going to work" _Schroeder asks "Who told you?" _Tommy said "I have my ways" _Schroeder said "That you do" _Tommy said "Yea I do and why did you call me and don't tell me it was because you miss me"

_Schroeder said "You're no fun you know that"_ Tommy said "So I've been told" _Schroeder said "Ok" _Tommy said "Right and the reason you called me was you want me to come to G-Star because you miss me and you know the other thing I can do and you and the entire school want me come and play" _Schroeder asks"How'd you know?" _Tommy said "I can hear one of your students saying 'ask him to come and play a few songs for us pleeeeeeeese' in the background" _Schroeder said "I'm going to beat that student" _Tommy said "I wouldn't just yet because I know you miss me so you know what if you see some random kid walk into your classroom tomorrow then it won't be me got that"

_Schroeder said "Understood Tommy" _Tommy said "Great and that's not the only thing I have up my sleeve so I won't see you tomorrow Schroeder" _Schroeder said "Ok and I won't darn" _Tommy said "Yea you won't look I gotta go I have more important things to do than listen to a teacher torture me and annoying freshie's" _Schroeder asks "How'd you know that they were freshmen?" _Tommy said "I just know the fake 'I don't feel good' noise coming from one of your students and I believe I started that so I get to beat the snot out of that freshie" _Schroeder asks "How do you know he's faking it?" _Tommy said "Did you miss the part where I said I started that I used to do that all the time in math class so I didn't have to listen to the teacher teach like a robot"

_Schroeder asks "Oh you did?" _Tommy said "Yup just go ask her about it trust me I used to do it all the time in her class" _Schroeder said "Figured you did and I guess I'll let you go Tommy" _Tommy said "Aw but I was having fun alright later Schroedinator" _Schroeder said "Bye Tommy" _then I hang up and go back to school and go up to my room so I can get my clothes packed so I can go to Florida.

When I get to my room Lita is gone so I can start packing getting that done in twenty minutes and leaving a note behind to anyone who might be looking for me while I'm gone. Then I walk out of my room and go to the airport and buy a ticket to Florida and get on the plane and take a long nap waking up when we land I get my duffle bag and get off the plane and I look for Garret one of Justin's friends.

When I find him I sneak up on him and he jumps a foot in the air Garret said "Not cool Tommy" Tommy said "Sorry Garret I couldn't help it" Garret said "I know you couldn't but next time try not to kill me" Tommy said "Aw why not?" Garret said "Justin wouldn't like it" Tommy "Fine only for him you get to live" Garret said "Good and I have a surprise for you" Tommy asks "What? tell me" Garret said "Can't just follow me" Tommy said "Fine"

When Garret and I get out of the airport I see two cars pull up one is Garret's _Mustang GT _with his 20 inch tires and spinners and his _mustang _is dark blue and green with red pinstripes on the sides and the hood. The other car is a _Lotus_ with 25 inch tires the color of it is also dark blue with black pinstripes on the sides and hood and roof.

Tommy asks "Who's Lotus?" Garret said "That's the surprise" Tommy asks "You're kidding me?" Garret said "Nope" Tommy said "But how Justin would never let me get one at least not in his lifetime" Garret said "I know he wouldn't and it wasn't Justin" Tommy said "Then who go me the Lotus?" Garret said "Meagan and the Steelers' head coach" Tommy asks "Whoa why?" Garret said "Meagan wanted to get you a new car because she was using your mustang while you were in France she was going to surprise you when you came home for the summer but that didn't happen"

Tommy said "I know but what does the Steelers' head coach have to do with it" Garret said "Since Meagan only had so much money saved to get you a new car he wanted to help on Meagan's behalf after what happened to her and what you did for your teacher over Christmas break last year and how is she by the way" Tommy said "Oh Ms.C good and has a kid now his name is Xander" Garret said "Wow cool"

Tommy said "I know I helped name him" Garret said "You did" Tommy said "Yea at first I didn't want to but ended up helping anyways" Garret said "That's great Tom" Tommy said "Don't call me Tom only Tony can call me that" Garret said "Chill Tommy then what should I call you"

Tommy said "Call me Sparks" Garret asks "Why Sparks?" Tommy said "It was Justin's original last name before he changed it I'm just doing it in honor of Justin who happens to be my father" Garret said "Oh you found out about that huh" Tommy said "I did and I have learned to accept what Justin did even if he didn't want to"

Garret said "Yea I know he loved you a lot and Sparks let's go" Tommy said "Ok but I need the keys first" Garret said "Here you go" he tosses me the keys to the Lotus Tommy said "Thanks man" Garret said "No problem Sparks" then I climb in to the Lotus and ignite the engine and I act like a five year old in a candy store then putting my Ipod in one of the cup holders and connecting it to the radio and blasting music as I drive out of the parking lot.

Driving down the highway and going to G-Star and pulling into the student parking lot and parking my car near one of the portables before turning off the engine and getting out leaving my guitar in the back seat of my car. Walking around like I go to the school again I hear the bell ring which means kids go to their next class and judging by what time it is it would be third or fourth block so I look for a kid and ask him if it's an even or odd dayhe tells me it's an even day so I walk into J building just like I used to walking down the hallway looking for Schroeder's classroom.

But I can't find it so I ask another kid where her classroom is and they tell me and I continue walking down the hallway until I find her room and she has her back turned to me so I slowly walk over to her as quietly as possible not making a single noise at all. Once I get close enough to her I say in a weird voice "Schroeder your time is up" and she jumps a little bit and I start laughing my head off.

Tommy says excitedly "I still got it awesome!" Schroeder said "That wasn't funny Chaz" Tommy said "Aw ok maybe this will make you feel better" I give her a hug Schroeder said "That still wasn't funny Chaz" Tommy said "Fine I admit it wasn't funny I'm sorry and another thing my name isn't Chaz" Schroeder asks "Then who are you?" Tommy said "Turn around and see for yourself" so she turns around and I take a few steps back and she looks at me with a surprised look on her face. Tommy asks "What did I miss a spot shaving this morning?"

Schroeder said "No" Tommy said "Then what's with the face" Schroeder said "There's no way you Tommy" Tommy said "Way Schroeder way" Schroeder said "You don't look like him" Tommy said "That's because I got taller since you last saw me I'm 5'11 now" Schroeder said "You are a giant" Tommy said "I'm like Thor because I'm so tall" Schroeder said "Well how are you" Tommy said "I've been great and really missed you and this classroom" Schroeder said "Aw I missed you too" Tommy said "So I've heard" Schroeder said "You haven't really changed that much since I last saw you" Tommy said "Not really just got taller and I've been working out more" Schroeder said "That I can tell"

Tommy said "Really? I'm not flexing at all" Schroeder said "Oh really" Tommy said "Yes Schroeder I'm not and if I was I wouldn't have a shirt on" Schroeder said "Prove it" Tommy said "Um I have shirt on but ok" so I take off my shirt and tank top that I wearing under it and everyone sees my six-pack. I hear one of girls say "Nice six-pack" Tommy said "Thank you I worked hard for it and told you Schroeder" Schroeder said "Ok point proven" then I put my shirt back on.

Tommy asks "Hey Schroeder does Ms. Johnson still work here?" Schroeder said "Yea why?" Tommy said "Because I have an idea up my evil sleeve" Schroeder said "Ok Tommy do you know where her room is" Tommy said "Is it in K building behind those doors not student is allowed behind?" Schroeder asks "How'd you know?" Tommy said "I got a glimpse of a student's schedule and saw her name and room number then remembered that there was a classroom beyond those doors"

Schroeder said "But you haven't been here in forever" Tommy said "I know but old habits die hard" Schroeder said "That they do" Tommy said "I'll see you later Schroeder" Schroeder said "Ok" walking out of her classroom I go to K building and go find so I can sneak up on her like I used to do when I went here. When I get to her classroom I walk in and pretend that I'm one of her students and I'm not but I just want to mess with her.

When the rest of the class shows up and sits down and start doing their work that's my cue to scare the teacher so getting up quietly and slowly walking over to and talking in my creepy voice again "I'm baaaaaack MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ms. Johnson asked "Alec?" Tommy said "Um no try again" Ms. Johnson asked "Denzel?" Tommy "No keep trying" asked "Alix"? Tommy said "Seriously? No I'll give you a hint the first letter in my name starts with a T" Ms. Johnson asked "Tarvante?" Tommy said "No ok fine turn around and see if that helps"

I take a few steps back and she turns around and looks at me with a confused look on her face Tommy said "Did I miss a spot shaving this morning?" Ms. Johnson said "No" Tommy said "Then what's with the face" Ms. Johnson said "You look familiar" Tommy said "I do well isn't that a shocker considering I used to go here" Ms. Johnson said "Really?" Tommy said "Yes my sophomore year and a bit of my junior year before I left to go to a different school" Ms. Johnson said "Oh yea I remember you are you Tommy by chance?"

Tommy said "Um weren't there two Tommy's when I was going here so last name of one of them would help" Ms. Johnson asked "Tommy Cornelius?" Tommy said "Um I know that kid" Ms. Johnson asked "You do?" Tommy said "Yea I do he looks exactly like me in fact here's a big shock I'm that Tommy" Ms. Johnson said "No way you can't be him" Tommy said "Too late I am" Ms. Johnson said "But you don't look like him"

Tommy said "I got taller I'm a freaking giant because I'm 5'11" Ms. Johnson said "That would explain why I don't recognize you that well" Tommy said "I know that's the point" Ms. Johnson asked "It is?" Tommy said "Yes that was my master plan find old teachers the used to have me in class stalk them then leave and go back to France"

Ms. Johnson asked "Why?" Tommy said "Because I go to school in France I go to Kadic Academy now" Ms. Johnson said "Oh" Tommy said "It's not like I don't miss this school I'm just a little happier at Kadic" Ms. Johnson said "Ok" Tommy said "Fine I'll go besides I have more teachers to stalk" Ms. Johnson said "Good now go" Tommy said "Man and I thought you were cool now I know not to come see you anymore when I come here" Ms. Johnson said "Just go"

Tommy said "Alright chill out I'm gone" then I walk out of the classroom and stand there like I have nothing better to do then I walk outside and go to my car and sit in it for a bit before I hear the bell ring and that means kids go to lunch or their next class if they have class. But they combine both lunches and the only time that happeneds is during exams and it's not midterms or finals so why they did that I don't know.

Then I see a bunch of kids gather around a stage and I just continue to sit in my car until Anderpont walks over to me and I jump out of my skin when he does and I forgot that he likes to come out of nowhere all the time. Tommy said "Warn me next time before you give me heart attack "

Anderpont said "Well isn't little Tommy" Tommy said "Um I'm not so little anymore I got bigger" I get out of my car and close the door and stand up straight to my full height of 5'11.

Tommy said "Told you I got bigger" Anderpont said "I see" Tommy said "Calm down I'm harmless unless you tick me off" Anderpont said "I know I remember what happened the last time someone ticked you off" Tommy said "Oh yea I forgot about that" Anderpont said "Just get your guitar and come with me" Tommy said "Fine" so I open my car door again and get my guitar and follow Anderpont to the stage that they set up.

Tommy said "Let me guess I have to pick students out of the crowd to play with me" Anderpont said "Not exactly" Tommy asked "Then what?" Anderpont said "You'll find out" Tommy said "Great…" then I walk over to the stage and turn my guitar pack on and put my guitar on. Then when I turn around and see Taylor.

Tommy said "Well hello again" Taylor said "Hi Tommy" Tommy said "Fancy meeting you at a school I used to go to" Taylor asked "You used to go to here?" Tommy said "Yea I did sophomore year and two weeks of my junior year"

Taylor said "Nice" Tommy said "Yea this school is pretty awesome I learned that it's ok to laugh at yourself every now and again" Taylor said "True" Tommy said "Yea that's what I like about this school you can be yourself or just be another face in the school" Taylor said "Awesome but I think the crowd is getting restless" Tommy said "I think they are so let's go keep kids out of class" Taylor said "I'm all for that" Tommy said "Same here and I'm a senior this year too" Taylor said "Awesomeness"

Tommy said "That it is and we should get on stage now" Taylor said "You go first so it seems like I'm not here" Tommy said "I like that and I have the perfect idea" Taylor said "Great now go" Tommy said "Alright" I walk on stage and the crowd quiets down Tommy said "Oh come on I know you can scream louder than that G-Star don't quiet down the other person I know won't like it if there's no screaming people" the crowd remains quiet.

Tommy said "Fine you guys suck but what if I told you I could get someone by the name of Taylor up on stage with me what would you do then and sorry ladies it's not Taylor Launter it's someone else but in order for them to come up on stage I need everyone to scream their heads off can you do that?" the crowd still remains silent Tommy said "Guys really? Fine I'm out of here" that's when I start to walk off stage and the crowd starts to scream again and I start to play the intro to '_You Belong with Me'. _Tommy said "That's what I thought you said so please give a giant G-Star welcome to friend of mine who will write a song about you if you break her heart or hurt her feelings or mess with her friends at G-Star! Please welcome to the stage Taylor Swift!"

Then Taylor walks on stage and the crowd goes insane and she's dressed in the band uniform from her tour she went on and we start to play _'You Belong with Me"._

(_Taylor)_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's Cheer Captain (left arm at waist and the other one goes up in the air) and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

(_Me)_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in a while since he brought you down_

_You say you're fine, I know you better than THAT_

_Hey, what ya doing with a guy like THAT?_

_He wears dress shoes, I wear sneakers_

_He's Football Captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_(Taylor)_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_(Short guitar solo)_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_(Stretches arms out and three back up dancers pull off band outfit)_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_(Jerks and sings/says "Yeah ah, aha)_

_(Me)_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time, how could you not know?_

_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me_

_(Taylor)_

_(Gets guitar from a back up dancer strums it while flipping her hair and holding it up before flipping her hair one last time) _

Taylor said "Well hello there G-Star I'm Taylor" the crowd screams their bloody heads off Tommy said "And I happen to be Tommy and I'm really happy to be back at G-Star" that gets the crowd to scream again. Taylor said "Alright you guys seem pretty excitable and I love that about you and I also love you guys as much as I love sparkly dress and I know that I'm not the only girl that burns her ex-boyfriends pictures, and believes in love stories and believing in fairytales" the crowd screams again Tommy said "So how about another song are you guys cool with that or would you rather be in class?"

The crowd screams "No!" very loudly Tommy said "Ok then this next song is when you have that one song when you and your girlfriend or boyfriend have and always listen to and if you don't know what I'm talking about I mean '_Our Song'"_

Taylor and I start playing the intro to '_Our Song'_

_(Me)_

_She was riding shotgun with her hair undone_

_In the front seat of her car_

_She's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel_

_The other on my heart_

_I look around, turn the radio down_

_She says "Baby is something wrong?"_

_I say "Nothing I was just thinking_

_How we don't have a song" and she says_

_Our song is the slamming screen door_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_(Taylor)_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have_

_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if He could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps_

_After everything that day_

_Had gone all wrong or been trampled on_

_And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway, well, on my way_

_To my lovin' bed_

_I almost didn't notice all the roses_

_And the note that said_

_(Me)_

_Our song is the slamming screen door_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_

_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_

_'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_

_The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have_

_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if He could play it again_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_

_Waited for something to come along_

_That was as good as our song_

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door_

_Sneakin' out late, tapping on her window_

_When we're on the phone and she talks real slow_

_'Cause it's late and her mama don't know_

_(Taylor)_

_Our song is the way he laughs_

_The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have_

_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen_

_Asking God if He could play it again_

_Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_

_In the front seat of his car_

_I grabbed a pen and an old napkin_

_And I wrote down our song_

When we're done the crowd goes nuts and starts screaming their heads off like there is no tomorrow that lasts for ten minutes. Tommy said "Wow that was impressive" Taylor said "I don't know what to say G-Star but I'll never forget what you just did for me" then they scream even louder Tommy said "Alright everyone cool it I know your excited that's fine with me but cool it a little" that just gets them to scream louder and louder. Tommy said "Ok fine don't listen to me" Taylor said "Aw be nice Tommy" Tommy asked "Why?" Taylor said "Because I said so" Tommy said "Only for you Taylor" Taylor said "Awesome"

Tommy asked "What song should we do next?" Taylor said "Well let's see here if you hurt my feelings, break my heart or mess with Tommy and my friends at G-Star!" Tommy said "Then she'll write a song about you" Taylor said "This one's called Picture to burn" intro starts to play.

_(Me) _

_State the obvious_

_I didn't get my perfect fantasy_

_Realize you love yourself more_

_More then you could ever love me_

_So go tell all your friends I'm obsessive and crazy_

_That's fine I'll mom your gay and by the way_

_I hate that stupid old pickup truck _

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lyin'_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned_

_You're just another picture to burn_

_(Taylor)_

_There's no time for tears_

_I'm just sittin' here planning my revenge_

_There's nothing stopping me_

_From going out with all your best friends!_

_And if you come around_

_Saying you're sorry to me_

_My daddy's gonna show you_

_How sorry you'll be_

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lyin'_

_So watch me strike a match _

_On my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned_

_You're just another picture to burn_

_(Guitar Solo)_

_(Me)_

_And if you're missin' me_

_You better keep it to yourself_

_Cause comin' back around here_

_Would be bad for your health_

_Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck_

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lyin' _

_So watch me strike a match _

_On all my wasted time_

_In case you haven't heard_

_I really, really hate that_

_(Taylor)_

_Stupid old pickup truck _

_You never let me drive_

_You're a redneck, heartbreak_

_Who's really bad at lyin'_

_So watch me strike a match_

_On all my wasted time_

_As far as I'm concerned _

_You're just another picture to burn_

_(Taylor and I)_

_Burn, burn, burn baby burn_

_Just another picture to burn_

_Baby burn_

When we're done the crowd starts going insane and can't stop chanting our names at the tops of their lungs. Tommy said "Extreme coolness guys that made my day" Taylor said "You guys are awesome!" Tommy said "You know what Taylor this crowd makes me feel what's the word I'm looking for?" Taylor said "I don't know" Tommy said "Well i think the word I was looking for was fearless" Taylor said "Oh really" Tommy said "Yea just like the perfect first date we haven't had yet" Taylor said "Haha yeah"

We start playing the into to '_Fearless'_

_(Taylor)_

_There's somethin' 'bout the way the street looks when it's just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement, you walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot, yeah_

_We're drivin' down the road, I wonder if you know_

_I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool, run your hands through your hair_

_Absent-mindedly makin' me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_(Me)_

_So baby drive slow 'til we run out of road_

_In this one horse town, I wanna stay right here_

_In this passenger seat, you put your eyes on me_

_G-Star, now capture it, remember it_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best tux, fearless_

_Well, you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake, I'm not usually this way_

_But you pull me in and I'm a little more brave_

_It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin'_

_It's fearless_

_(Taylor)_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

_'Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst, fearless_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance_

_In a storm in my best dress, fearless_

When we're done I look at my watch and we have just enough time for two more songs before their school day ends. So we decide to play the song _Change _then_ Should've said no._ first we start to play the intro to _Change._

(Taylor)

_And it's a sad picture, the final blow hits you_

_Somebody else gets what you wanted again_

_You know it's all the same, another time and place_

_Repeating history and you're getting sick of it_

_But I believe in whatever you do_

_And I'll do anything to see it through_

_Because these things will change, can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_

_It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_

_We'll sing hallelujah!_

_We'll sing hallelujah! Oh_

_So we've been outnumbered, raided and now cornered_

_It's hard to fight when the fight ain't fair_

_We're getting stronger now from things they never found_

_They might be bigger but we're faster and never scared_

_(Me)_

_You can walk away and say we don't need this_

_But there's something in your eyes says we can beat this_

_'Cause these things will change, can you feel it now?_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back will fall down_

_It's a revolution, the time will come for us to finally win_

_We'll sing hallelujah!_

_We'll sing hallelujah! Oh_

_(Both Taylor and I)_

_Tonight we standed on our knees_

_To fight for what we worked for all these years_

_And the battle was long, it's the fight of our lives_

_Will we stand up champions tonight?_

_It was the night things changed, can you see it now_

_These walls that they put up to hold us back fell down_

_It's a revolution throw your hands up, 'cause we never gave in_

_We'll sing hallelujah!_

_We sang hallelujah!_

_Hallelujah!_

Taylor said "This next song is all about choices" Tommy said "Like the choice to come to G-Star and rock your faces" Taylor said "Yes there's that then there's the bad choices" Tommy said "When a guy cheats on Taylor and probably shouldn't have because she writes songs" Taylor said "He should've said no!" then we play the intro to _Should've said no._

_(Me)_

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even now just looking at you feels wrong_

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've known that word_

_'Bout what you did with him get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_(Taylor)_

_You can see that I've been crying_

_And baby you know all the right things to say_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe_

_We could ever be the same_

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've known that word_

_'Bout what you did with her get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_(Me)_

_Whoa oh you should've said no baby_

_Whoa oh you should've said no baby_

_Whoa oh you should've said no baby_

_Now everybody knows!_

_(Taylor)_

_W__hoa oh you should've said no baby_

_Whoa oh you should've said no baby_

_Whoa oh baby you should've said no baby_

_Whoa oh now everybody knows (drawn out) babbby_

Then Taylor and Caitlin get in an epic drum battle and there are two sets of digital explosions on a projector screen the first one happeneds between three and five minutes and they both "fall" down and slowly start to beat on the drums again until they get up and beat on them faster and faster until there is another explosion and Caitlin "falls" and Taylor wins. Then she walks to the edge of the stage and the crowd starts to cheer like crazy and she starts to lifts her arms up slowly and the crow gets louder and louder until she puts her arms down and starts singing again.

_I can't resist before you go tell me this_

_Was it worth it? Was she worth this?_

_No, no, no, no, no, no_

_No, no, no, no, no, no_

_No, no, no, no, no, no_

_No, no, no, no, no, no_

_(Taylor gets under a water fall)_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've known that word_

_'Bout what you did with her get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

She gets on her knees and starts to celebrate then gets out from under the water fall and dances then we jump up in the air that's when the crowd starts to go insane in amazement that they just witnessed something that epic. Tommy said "Now that's what I call a crowd!" Taylor said "You guys rule!" Tommy said "I have to agree you guys do rule and now I know where to come if I need a bunch of people who can scream their heads off like this"

Then we both walk off stage and I get a giant hug from Schroeder Tommy said "Let go can't breathe" Schroeder said "Ok" she lets go Tommy said "Thank you" Schroeder said "Welcome" Tommy asked "Why did you give me a hug and no I don't mind just wondering" Schroeder said "Because of what I just saw" Tommy said "Oh that yea what can I say I'm good at playing guitar" Schroeder asked "You are?" Tommy said "Been playing since I was four Justin taught me"

Schroeder said "He did" Tommy said "Yea" Schroeder said "Cool and can you play acoustic guitar" Tommy said "Yes I can six string and twelve string acoustic guitars" Schroeder said "Ok good" Tommy said "I know where you're going with this and what song do you want me to play?" Schroeder asked "How about _Hey Stephen?" _Tommy said"Fine just hand me my six string acoustic" Schroeder asked "Which one it that?" Tommy said "The only one that doesn't have Taylor on it that on is mine and if this helps the one with _Monster _written in blue letters on it"

Schroeder said "Ok here you go" I turn my guitar pack on and put my guitar on and start to tune it and I start to play the intro to _Hey Stephen._

_Hey Taylor, I know looks can be deceiving_

_But I know I saw a light in you_

_And as we walked we were talking_

_I didn't say half the things I wanted to_

_Of all the boys tossing rocks at your window_

_I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold_

_Hey Taylor, girl, you might have me believing_

_I don't always have to be alone_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Hey Taylor, I've been holding back this feeling_

_So I got some things to say to you_

_I've seen it all, so I thought_

_But I never seen nobody shine the way you do_

_The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name_

_It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change_

_Hey Taylor, why are people always leaving?_

_I think you and I should stay the same_

_'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me_

_Why aren't you here tonight?_

_I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out_

_And pull me near and shine, shine, shine_

_Hey Taylor, I could give you fifty reasons_

_Why I should be the one you choose_

All those other boys, well, they're handsome

_But would they write a song for you?_

_(I say "No" and laugh)_

_I can't help it if you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_If you look like an angel_

_Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so_

_Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you_

_Can't help it if there's no one else_

_Mmm, I can't help myself_

_Myself_

_Can't help myself_

_I can't help myself_

Tommy asked "Satisfied?" Schroeder said "One more then I'm good" Tommy said "Fine what song this time" Schroeder said "_Fifteen" _Tommy said "Ok I need my twelve string for that song hand me the one that has a burning picture on it" Schroeder said "Here you go" we switch guitars and I turn off the six string guitar pack and turn on the twelve sting guitar pack and put it on and tune it before playing the intro to _Fifteen._

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors_  
_It's the morning of your very first day_  
_And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while_  
_Try and stay out of everybody's way_

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here_  
_For the next four years in this town_  
_Hoping one of those senior girls will wink at you and say_  
_"You know, I haven't seen you around before"_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_  
_You're gonna believe them_  
_And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out_  
_Well, count to ten, take it in_  
_This is life before you know who you're gonna be_  
_Fifteen_

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Alec_  
_And soon enough you're best friends_  
_Laughing at the other boys who think they're so cool_  
_We'll be outta here as soon as we can_

_And then you're on your very first date and she's got a car_  
_And you're feeling like flying_  
_And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking she's the one_  
_And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends_  
_When the night ends_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_  
_You're gonna believe them_  
_When you're fifteen and your first kiss_  
_Makes your head spin 'round_  
_But in your life you'll do things greater than_  
_Dating the girl on the cheerleading squad_  
_But I didn't know it at fifteen_

_When all you wanted was to be wanted_  
_Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now_

_Back then I swore I was gonna marry her someday_  
_But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_  
_And Alec gave everything he had to a girl_  
_Who changed his mind and we both cried_

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you_  
_You're gonna believe them_  
_And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall_  
_I've found time can heal most anything_  
_And you just might find who you're supposed to be_  
_I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

_Your very first day_  
_Take a deep breath boy_  
_Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors_

Tommy asked "Satisfied?" Schroeder said "Yes I am" Tommy said "Good I'm glad" right after I say that some random kid comes out of nowhere and has a gun and starts to fire it and everyone gets down or runs for it I'm just trying not to get hit and find somewhere the kid can't hit me. Looking for any spot where I can hide I see the kid point his gun at Taylor but he doesn't want to fire the gun he acts unsure of himself that only lasts for a few seconds before he fires the gun and I run by so that Taylor won't get hurt and I can go after the kid and I knock his gun out of his hand and kick him in the head with my left leg. He falls to the ground on his knees and grabs his gun again and fires it at me I fall to my knees and I knock his gun out of his hands again. He tries to grab it again but I punch him in the face and he falls backwards and hits his head on the pavement and blacks out.

I spit up blood before falling backwards myself but I don't black out yet I just feel blood come out of my mouth and slide down my face and neck before forming a puddle on the pavement. I just lie there feeling helpless and slowly dying because of blood loss from the bullet wound. The very last thing I hear is someone calling my name right before I black out.

* * *

Tommy "ok people review"

Schroeder "do it or i'll come after you"

Tommy "**** way to give me a heart attack Schroeder"

Schroeder "sorry Tommy"

Tommy "it's cool good thing i liked having you as teacher"

Schroeder "what's that supposed to mean?"

Tommy "um sorrry i was thinking out loud again the last part was supposed to be in my head my bad"

*explosion*

Tommy "not again guys lay off"

*explosion*

Tommy "i'm going to sent Schroeder after you if you don't stop that"

*explosion*

Tommy "then i'm coming after you unlees you name happeneds to be Taylor becuase i don't harm girls just guys"

*explosion*

Tommy "that's it! you little ****ers if you name isn't Taylor run for you life if your name is Taylor continue zoning seriously"

Taylor "say what?"

Tommy "nothing go back to spacing out or as you call it writting a song with no pencil or paper or at least i think so"

Taylor "meanie!"

Tommy "i'm not being mean and go back to spacing out"

Taylor "what?"

Tommy "nothing Taylor go back to writting your song while i go kill Tony and the other me...i mean um...nevermind Review People i know you are just going to stare at the computer screen otherwise"


	21. more weirdness and falling buildings?

I walk in to a room and i'm followed by Tony and Jarred

Tommy "Hi everyone"

Tony "Tom what ya doing?"

Tommy " My story Tony and if you say anything bad about it i shall hit you with a baseball bat"

Tony "Ok..."

Jarred "I'm just here to read the disclaimer because i'm being held against my will"

Tommy (instert evil laughter here) "Sorry dude you can win them all"

Jarred "I know and anyways Code Lyoko, the Green Day song, the Sum 41 song, the Def Leppard song, Youtube, and the reference to the VMA's, the CMT awards, and the refecence to the _Ellen DeGeneres Show_ and the reference and the website reference that's not Youtube it's the CMT website all do not belong to Tommy there for no one can sue him have a good day"

Tommy "Well said Jarred"

Jarred "Thank you"

Tommy "Welcome"

* * *

The very next thing I know is when I wake up is that I'm in a hospital then I look down at myself and all i see is a bandage over the spots where I got shot then I look around the room and the only person I can make out through my blurry vision is Schroeder. Tommy asked "Schroeder…?" Schroeder said "Yes Tommy" Tommy asked "What happened?"

Schroeder said "After you passed out one of the students came out of hiding and saw you lying there out cold and thought the worst but when they touched your neck you were still alive but barely" Tommy asked "Oh who was the student?" Schroder said "I don't know they disappeared after they saw you and told a teacher" Tommy said "Ok" Schroeder said "You should probably get some sleep Tommy" Tommy said "I should but I don't know if I want to" Schroeder asked "What do you mean?"

Tommy said "I just wish that someone else was here besides you and I don't mind you being here Schroeder I really don't I just with my mom cared about me enough to be here right now" Schroeder said "But I thought your mom died when you were six" Tommy said "That didn't happen she just disappeared and went to France I met her once and told her that I was her son then her new husband came home and she acted like she wanted nothing to do with me"

Schroeder said "Oh" Tommy said "I know just don't feel too bad for me because if my mom wants to have a life without me in it then why should I stop her from that kind of life" Schroeder said "Well she is your mom" Tommy said "I know that but I can't control the life she lives" Schroeder said "That maybe true" Tommy said "I know you're going to tell me that I should forgive my mom for what she did all those years ago but for some reason I can't and I've been trying to for the longest time I really have"

Schroeder said "It's ok Tommy and at least you've tried to forgive and forget" Tommy said "Yea and I'm not gonna stop trying until I can finally accept what she did" Autumn asked "What who did?" Tommy asked "Mom what are you doing here?" Autumn asked "What I'm not allowed to see my own son?" Tommy said "I just thought you wanted to live a life without me in it" Autumn asked "Was that because of Jake?" Tommy said "A little and I can't blame him why would he want a son like me anyways"

Autumn said "Tom" Tommy said "Don't ever call me Tom only my friends can call me that and Schroeder" Autumn said "Ok Tommy no need to snap" Tommy said "I wasn't snapping I just don't like it when other people who aren't my friends or Schroeder call me Tom that's all" Autumn said "Right" Tommy said "I really wasn't snapping at you I just have this thing about people calling me Tom and I don't have anything against you at all honest I don't I just don't feel comfortable with you calling me Tom"

Autumn said "But I'm your mother" Tommy said "I know eventually I will let you call me Tom just not right now" Autumn asked "Will you ever let me call you Tom?" Tommy said "Yea eventually I will but for right now just call me Tommy" Autumn said "I can live with that" Tommy said "Ok" Schroeder said "I'll see you later Tom" Tommy said "Ok later Schroeder"

Tommy said "Mom I've been wondering for a while why did you put me up for adoption" Autumn said "Justin and I finally realized that we couldn't raise you and give you the life you deserved to really have loving parents we couldn't give you that" Tommy said "But I thought you loved me I'm your son" Autumn said "I do love you Tommy it broke my heart when we gave you up I realize that now" Tommy said "And it only took you until I turned 17 to figure this out"

Autumn said "No I figured that out the day after we gave you up but it was too late to reclaim you as our son you had already been adopted by the time we wanted to have you back" Tommy said "I'm sorry mom but can you give me some alone time I need some time to think besides Jake is probably wondering where you are so back to France and give me a little space so I can think"

Autumn said "I don't care about what Jake is thinking I just want to be with you right now" Tommy said "Please mom this isn't easy for me just go back to France please I don't want Jake to find out that you came here just to see someone like me" Autumn shouts "Is that what you really want Tommy is that how you really feel about your own mother!"

Tommy said "It's not like that at all I just don't want Jake to come here and see me I know how he feels about me he hates me doesn't he I bet the only people he cares about are you, Josh, and Jarred not someone like me" Autumn said "How would you know you don't know Jake like I do" Tommy said "That maybe true but I know for a fact that he doesn't like me"

Autumn said "I don't blame him who would want to put up with you" Tommy said "I…" that's all I can manage to say before one of my hands cover my eyes and I start to feel tears slide down my face then I hear footsteps and I'm guessing it would be my mom leaving and never coming back. After a few days I get out of the hospital and I go back to France where I run into my mom again this time at school but I keep my distance from her.

Tony asked "Tom what's wrong?" Tommy said "Leave me alone Tony" Tony said "Geez Tom" Tommy said "Tony I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that I…" Tony asked "You what?" Tommy said "Nevermind I'll catch you later Tony" Tony said "Not so fast Tom tell me what's bothering you" Tommy said "Nothing is bothering me just leave me alone" Tony said "Ok"

I walk away and I can hear Tony behind me because he's following me then I take off running to the point where he can't keep up with me and loses sight of me when we get to the park. Once I find my usually spot I see a Xana specter then I slowly back away so I can get away from it but it knows I'm there and flies in my ear and tries to possess me and succeeds in doing so.

So I go back to school and go find Tony when I do I pretend that I'm not under Xana's control Tony said "Hi Tom" Tommy said "Hi Tony" Tony asked "You feeling ok Tom?" Tommy asked "Yea I feel fine why?" Tony said "This" he side-swipes me and I hit my head on the ground and the specter flies out one of my ears. Tommy said "Ow" Tony said "Eat this Xana" he pulls out a tazer and shocks me Tommy said "Tony the specters gone stop it"

Tony said "Your just messing with me Xana and I'm not falling for it" Tommy said "Tony get a grip on yourself I'm not under Xana's control anymore now knock it off" Tony said "Prove it" Tommy said "Ok fine your full name is Grant Tony Nicolaou your birthday is December 24, 1992 your best friend is Tommy that's me and you met me when I was four in Pre-k we got along really well and became friends"

He drops the tazer and looks at me in shock Tommy asked "What?" then he kicks me in the face Tommy said "Ok Tony chill out will ya" then I look in his eyes and he's under Xana's control now Tommy shouts "Oh crap!" then I take off running and I take out my phone and text everyone but Tony that Xana is attacking. When I get to the factory the other just showed up Odd said "Glad you could make it" Tommy said "Shut it Odd"

Just as we enter the elevator Tony shows up Tommy said "You guys get to Lyoko I'll take care of him" Jeremy said "Alright Tommy good luck" Tommy said "Don't need luck I have Franz" Jeremy said "Yea just try not to get killed" Tommy said "Dually noted"

I walk out of the elevator and run so Tony will hopefully chase after me and he does and I make a sharp turn and he hits the wall and falls to the ground. This gives me a few minutes maybe a little less than that to get away from him after two minutes go by he's caught up with me. I have a pipe and I hit him in the head with it or at least try to buy he grabs the pipe and throws me across the room and i hit the wall. A little disoriented I get up and go back after him and kick him in the head but he knows what I'm trying to do and grabs my foot and throws me at the wall again.

Getting up again, Tommy said "Is that all you got Xana I thought you were better than that" Tony grabs me and shocks me and won't stop all I can do is twitch in pain hoping he will stop before he kills me a minute later when my eyes roll back and all you can see are the whites he drops me and I pass out but the last thing I see is a white bubble submerging Tony and I.

When I wake up I'm still at the factory and Tony is still passed out. Jeremy asked "You ok Tommy" Tommy said "Nothing like a little electricity in the morning or afternoon not sure" Aelita asked "Tommy what happened?" Tommy said "Well let's see here Tony was possessed by Xana and shocked the living hell out of me that sound right" Aelita said "It does" Tommy said "Then my work here is done"

Jeremy said "But the real question why would Xana only go after Tommy and not try to go after the rest of us" Tommy said "Maybe it has something to do with the Franz virus I have" Jeremy said "Maybe but what could Xana do with it" Tommy said "I don't know and I don't wanna think about it" Aelita said "Tommy your hand" Tommy asked "Which one?" Aelita said "Your left"

I look at my left hand and I see a Xana symbol on it and its black and red and when I touch it, it hurts a lot. Tommy said "Ow…" Aelita asked "How did you get that?" Tommy said "I don't know" Jeremy said "Tommy maybe I should scan you to see if the Xana symbol will do anything to you" Tommy said "Ok"

So I walk over to the elevator and go to the scanner room and Jeremy scans me when he is done I rejoin the others in the lab. Tommy said "So did Xana do something to me" Jeremy said "I don't know I can't tell if he did anything or not" Tommy said "Great" Jeremy said "Wait Xana put that symbol on you because he knows about the Franz virus" Tommy said "Ok that totally helps not" Jeremy said "Because of the virus Xana had to put the symbol on you to make the virus his own the only problem with that is the virus is too powerful for Xana to control for now"

Tommy said "Great and once he gets control he gets me right?" Jeremy said "Basically yes he does which is why we have to destroy Xana before he can do that" Tommy said "But what if we don't defeat Xana before he does" Jeremy said "Then we're screwed" Tommy said "You mean I'm screwed" Jeremy said "That too"

Tommy said "I don't think my life can get any better" Tony asked "What?" Tommy said "Um" Tony said "Tom your hand" Tommy said "I know about that already" Tony said "Oh" Tommy said "Yea so thank you captain obvious" Tony said "Whatever" Tommy said "Let's just go back to school"

Jeremy said "Not yet Tommy you need something to cover your hand" Tommy said "I have fingerless gloves in my room at school so I'll put the left one on when we get back to school" Jeremy said "Alright let's go" when we get to school I go to my room and put on my left fingerless glove so that no one will see the Xana symbol and start questioning me about it.

A few weeks later the symbol starts to pulse when Xana attacks which has been a lot lately which also means he's getting closer to controlling me which I don't want to happen. Then a few weeks turns into two months and those two months turn into half the school year gone by and its February now I just don't know how close Xana is to controlling me and I don't think I want to know.

Now it's May and Xana won't stop attacking and with each return that we do only makes him stronger and stronger this means he will eventually get his hands on me. Until one day toward the last day of school when Xana attacks and we go to the factory and go to Lyoko to deactivate the tower. After the swarms of monsters Xana welcomed us will we get to the tower and deactivate it then Jeremy brings us all in and stays in the lab so he can work on the multi agent program to stop Xana once and for all so he can never get his hands on me.

With school winding down and Xana only getting stronger each time he attacks has been taking its toll on all of us. We're all irritated easily due to lack of sleep and with Sissi breathing down my neck doesn't help either because that just makes me more irritated and I'm less able to control my temper so everyone tries not to tick me off.

Now school is so close to ending and I can feel summer coming but just as summer comes Jake decides to tick me off to the point where I'm ready to kick his ass and at the same time I'm trying not to kill him which isn't easy to do because I'm tired and I don't want to put up with Jake right now. So I make the smart decision and walk away from him so I don't beat the crap out of him and I know the only reason I want to is I haven't slept in two weeks I've been taking naps in class or after school when I'm not doing homework.

It's the last day of school and I'm finishing up my last exam and taking my time about it too because I don't want to get a question wrong because this is my english exam so working my way through the last of the questions and getting to an essay question which is the last question on the whole exam.

After reading it and reading it carefully too I start to write down my response to it and that takes me the rest of the class period and I finish seconds before the bell rings so I get up and walk over to the teacher and give them my exam. Then they grade it right in front of me and I'm watching them look over my exam not marking a single question wrong then reading the essay and scoring it getting that done and writing the grade on my exam then looking at me.

Tommy asked "What did I get?" Mr. Stabile said "Well Tommy if I were you I'd study more" Tommy said "I did that bad I studied for a week and a half before hand" Mr. Stabile said "It was a joke Mr. Cornelius" Tommy asked "So I did good?" Mr. Stabile said "Yes you did you were the only one to get an A on the exam" Tommy said "Wow in all your classes or just this one" Mr. Stabile said "Just this one your friend Tony was the only other person to get an A who was in one of my classes you two were the only ones to get A's in all my classes" Tommy said "Wow"

Mr. Stabile said "You two must have had a good english teacher last year" Tommy said "We did" Mr. Stabile asked "What was your teacher's name?" Tommy said "I know she got married but Tony and I don't call her by her married name we just call her Ms.C" Mr. Stabile said "I see" Tommy said "Yea she was an awesome teacher I kinda miss her class now that I think about it" Mr. Stabile said "Just have a good summer Tommy" Tommy said "You too Mr. Stabile"

I walk out of class and go find Ms.C and she's still in her classroom packing up everything in boxes to save for next year and I stand in the doorway and lean to the side. Tommy said "Hey stranger" she looks up at me. Ms.C said "Hi Tommy I haven't seen you all year" Tommy said "Aw you missed me" Ms.C said "Not really" Tommy said "Oh" Ms.C said "Why did you come here?" Tommy said "What I can't say hi to one of my old teachers anymore"

Ms.C said "That's ok with me but seriously why are you here?" Tommy said "I just came by to say hi honest that's all I came here to do besides you won't see me at all next year" Ms.C asked "Why?" Tommy said "I'm a senior and I got A's on all of my exams so I'm off to college when the school year starts again I won't be coming here anymore so I'm just stopping by while I can before I won't be able to anymore"

Ms.C said "There's no way that you of all people were a senior" Tommy said "I am I was a junior when I had your class which was english 3 and I just took english 4 and the rest of the classes I needed to graduate" Ms.C said "Oh ok" Tommy said "I know it's hard to believe that the little 7th and 8th grader is not so little anymore and that he's going off to college now. Hell I can't believe it either but you know what I had awesome teachers along the way to teach me and put up with me and that's all I could ever ask for so this a permanent thank you for putting up with me for three years even if I was a major pain along the way"

Ms.C said "You were a pain but I'm glad I had a student like you" Tommy said " I can't argue with that and I can't complain about that one teacher who put up with me for three years if only I could remember what her name is" Ms.C asked "Really who was that teacher?" Tommy said "I think it was you" Ms.C said "No way" Tommy said "Ha yea I guess I better go" Ms.C asked "You sure?" Tommy said "Yea I need to clear up my past and start a new future" Ms.C asked "What do you mean?"

Tommy said "I want to start over with the one person that gave me life and brought me into this world so long ago" Ms.C asked "You mean your mom?" Tommy said "Yea her I've finally realized that I can't live life knowing that she really might care about me" Ms.C "That's deep" Tommy said "I'm starting to look at my life in a different way and doing that has given me a way to stop my inner demon that lurks inside me"

Ms.C said "You have an inner demon?" Tommy said "It's not like I'm possessed I meant that one thing that made me cut myself and not feel like my life was worth anything that's what I meant by my inner demon" Ms.C said "Oh" Tommy said "Don't worry I haven't done that in a long time its old scars that will one day disappear or resurface and if they resurface then I'll know how to deal with it" Ms.C said "Just roll up your sleeves so I know for sure you haven't"

Tommy said "Ok" so I roll up both my sleeves and flip my arms over and the only thing there are the old cuts which are for the most part gone just a faded white line runs across both arms now. Tommy said "Told you" Ms.C said "Ok you win" Tommy said "I guess so I'll catch you later" then I walk away and go to my mom's house and I see Jake's car but I don't care that he is home he doesn't scare me.

So I walk to the backyard and she sees me and Jake sees me too but I don't care about it I just want to make amends with my mom that's all I want then she'll never see me again. Jake asked "Why are you here? Can't you see no one wants to be around you" Tommy said "Jake go suck it and all I came here to do is tell my mom that I'm done fighting my past and I just want her to know that I maybe her son and if she wants a life without me then I won't stop her from that life if that's what she truly wants then I have to accept it and move on"

Jake said "Well maybe I was wrong about you Tommy maybe you're not such a bad kid after all" Tommy said "I never was a bad kid just fighting an inner demon that made me someone I'm not I've changed since then" Jake said "Oh" Tommy said "I know it's hard to believe that I was doing that no one really knew because I could never dig deep enough inside myself to show that I was trying to fight the inner demon inside me"

Jake said "At least you've seen the err of your ways" Tommy said "I guess so" Jake said "Too bad you're not really my son" Tommy said "Technically I am because I'm Jarred and Josh's half brother" Jake said "Well when you put it like that yea you are" Tommy said "Exactly"

Autumn said "Tommy why are you here go back to school" Tommy said "Chill the only reason I came here is that I'm done fighting with you and I maybe your son but if you want a life without me I won't stop that from happening. Because I know deep down that's all you really wanted to forget about your first son that was clearly a mistake in your eyes I can see that know"

Autumn said "Good for you" Tommy said "Also that I'm done being a son to someone who never really wanted to have one like me in the first place but did and with a man that loved you more than himself so thanks for giving me life, but I don't thank you for tearing apart my father and your own son so thanks for nothing. Also I really appreciate you being there for me when I really needed you oh wait you weren't there for me at all so I guess I can't call you my mom I'm so outta here"

So I walk away and Jarred and Josh follow me Tommy asked "Why are you following me?" Jarred asked "Are you really our half brother?" Tommy asked "Yea we have the same 'mom' but not the same dad" Josh said "Ok" Jarred said "I can live with that" Tommy said "But seriously why are you two following me?"

Josh said "The way you stood up to mom like that was something else" Jarred said "It was something else but what made you do that" Tommy said "Because you're mom put me up for adoption when I was three and never wanted me back three years later my dad took custody of me but I didn't know it at that time that he was my dad until summer before last"

Josh asked "Who is your dad?" Tommy said "My dad's name is Justin" Jarred asked "What happened to him?" Tommy said "He died because he got in a car accident he died instantly I didn't get to say goodbye and everytime I try to it brings back too many painful memories" Josh asked "Where are you going?" Tommy said "Back to Kadic I have to clean out my dorm before the summer ends and I might as well start now because I know that will be the last thing I will want to do later"

Josh said "I'm coming with you" Jarred said "Me too" Tommy said "Why bother besides your parents wouldn't like it if you came with me" Josh said "I don't care" Jarred said "Me either I've done things I'm not proud of" Tommy said "Then Jarred you fall into the same category as me we've both done things we're not proud of" Jarred said "Prove it" Tommy said "Ok" I roll up my sleeves and flip my arms over and they see two identical cuts on my arms now they look like white dental floss.

Tommy said "Told you and that's not the first time either I've done worse to myself then those cuts I have now" Jarred asked "You have?" Tommy said "Yea but that's another life I lived" Jarred said "I guess so" Tommy said "Look Jarred Josh don't look up to me seriously don't I've done a lot of things I can't tell you about and I'm not proud of those things so don't go thinking being like me is a good thing because it's not"

Jarred said "Don't care about that your family and we can't stand our parents all they do is fight" Josh said "Please Tommy don't leave us with them we can't take another fight" Tommy said "Ugh fine only because Jarred pulled the family card that's the only reason I'm doing this otherwise I wouldn't"

So the three of us walk to school and go to my dorm when Sissi shows up. Jarred asked "Who's that?" Tommy said "Elizabeth Sissi Delmas the principals daughter she has a thing for me but I'd rather eat worms then date Sissi" Jarred said "That bad" Tommy said "Yea it's that bad" Josh said "Gross" Tommy said "It's more like gagging on your own spit then five minutes later hacking it up" Josh said "Ew" Tommy said "That's more like it"

Sissi said "Hi Tommy wanna go to a movie with the prettiest girl in school" Tommy said "If you're talking about Lita sure why not but if you mean you then go suck Jake will ya" Sissi said "But Tommy dear" Tommy said "Sissi we've gone over this before I will never ever, ever, ever in my life date you Sissi so leave me alone and go bother that little bitch of yours Jake"

That's when Sissi storms off and Lita walks right past her as she storms off. Tommy said "Hey Lita" Aelita said "Oh hi Tommy" Tommy said "Whatever Sissi said to you it's a lie" Aelita said "No she didn't say anything just looked really pissed off" Tommy said "Well you know me" Aelita said "That I do"

Tommy said "Uh yea" Aelita asked "What?" Tommy said "Nothing" Aelita said "You sure" Tommy said "Yea Lita" Aelita said "Ok Tommy" Tommy said "Right and come here for a sec you got a little something on your face" Aelita said "Ok" she walks over to me and I kiss her sweetly and she wraps her arms around my neck and my arms go around her waist until we both need air. Tommy said "I think I got it" Aelita said "Me too"

Jarred said "Dude…" Tommy asked "What?" Jarred said "That was awesome" Tommy said "What can I say I'm good" Josh said "Awesome man" Tommy said "Again I'm good" Aelita said"He is pretty good" Tommy said "Can't argue with that" Aelita said "Hey Tommy can I ask you something?" Tommy said "Yea go ahead" Aelita asked "Who are those to guys with you?" Tommy said "Oh them" Aelita said "Yea"

Tommy said "The one with black hair like mine is Jarred and the one with blonde hair is Josh" Aelita said "Oh ok" Jarred said "Then who is she Tommy?" Tommy said "She's Aelita Jarred" Jarred said "Ok and nice to meat you Aelita" Aelita said "Same here Jarred" Josh said "I'm just going to go with what Jarred said if that's ok" Aelita said "It is and nice to meat you Josh" Josh said "The pleasures all mine Aelita"

Aelita asked "So why are you hanging with Tommy?" Tommy said "Parent issues at home so they needed to get out of the house for a while so they came to school with me" Jarred said "If that's a problem we'll go" Josh said "Yea it's not like we have to stay here if you don't want us to" Aelita said "I don't mind" Tommy said "It's cool Jarred and Josh we don't mind you being here it doesn't bother me at all" Aelita said "Me either and I'll see you later Tommy" Tommy said "Ok later Lita"

She walks away and Josh, Jarred, and I go into my room and Jarred sees my electric guitar his eyes light up like a Christmas tree. Jarred asked "Is that yours Tommy?" Tommy asked "The guitar?" Jarred said "Yea" Tommy said "Then yes it's mine well it was Justin's before it was mine then I found it in our attic one day and I knew Justin would want me to have it one day but I didn't know when and since I can't ask him about it I'm just going on what he would have wanted to happen to it"

Jarred said "I guess that makes sense" Tommy said "It kinda does if you think about it" Jarred said "But can you play it" Tommy said "Yes I can play it and I would prove it but not right now I just want to start packing up the stuff in my dorm first" Jarred said "Ok"

Tommy said "Seriously I'll prove it I'm just trying to start to empty my dorm some because I know I'm going to put it off until the last minute if I don't start now so don't act like I won't show you that I can play guitar" Jarred said "I'm not acting like that at all" Tommy said "I didn't mean it like that Jarred I'm sorry" Jarred shouts "Yes you did!" Tommy said "I didn't Jarred honest I'm just trying to be a little responsible before I do something else and I really didn't mean for you to take that the wrong way I had no idea you would and I'm sorry for that I'll try not to say something like that around you again deal?" Jarred said "Deal"

Tommy said "Alright" then I start to pack up my clothes in boxes shirts in one box, pants in another, and boxers in the last one that I'll use for my I have half of my clothes in their different boxes.

I stop packing my clothes and start on my school stuff and chargers for my Ipod, cell phone, and _Nintendo DS _after wrapping all the cords up and carefully putting them in the box as well. I stop packing up my stuff because I have all summer to pack up everything and starting now gives me a little bit of an advantage so I won't have to pack everything at once right before school starts.

Tommy said "Ok I'm done for now so what song do you want to hear" Jarred said "_Motivation _by_ Sum 41_" Tommy said "Nice choice and I like that song too if you don't mind can you hand me my guitar" Jarred said "Ok" he grabs my guitar and hands it to me and I turn on the guitar pack and tune it and grab my capo incase I need it to hold the strings down but I know I don't need it for this song I just want to have it by me in case I need to use it.

After tuning my guitar I start to play the intro to _Motivation._

_What's the difference of never knowing at all?_

_When every step I take is always too small._

_Maybe it's just something I can't admit but lately,_

_I feel like I don't give a shit._

_Motivation such an aggravation,_

_Accusations don't know how to take them._

_Inspiration's getting harder to fake it._

_Concentration's never hard to break it._

_Situation never what you want it to be._

_What's the point of never making mistakes?_

_Self-indulgence is such a hard habit to brake._

_It's all just a waste of time in the end._

_I don't care so why should I even pretend._

_Motivation such an aggravation,_

_Accusations don't know how to take them._

_Inspiration's getting harder to fake it._

_Concentration's never hard to break it._

_Situation never what you want._

_Nothings new, everything's the same_

_It keeps on dragging me down it's getting kind of lame._

_I'm falling further behind there's nothing to explain._

_No matter what you say nothing's going to change my mind._

_Can't pretend on doubt until the end_

_It seems like leaving friends has become_

_This year's trend and though I can't pretend_

_It's not the same but who's to blame_

_For all the stupid things I never said_

_Motivation such an aggravation_

_Accusations don't know how to take them_

_Inspirations getting hard to fake it_

_Concentrations never hard to break it_

_Situation never what you want it to be_

_Motivation such an aggravation_

_Accusations don't know how to take them_

_Inspirations getting hard to fake it_

_Concentrations never hard to break it_

_Situation never what you want it to be_

_Never what you want it to be_

_Never what you want it to be_

Jarred said "That was awesome do another one" Tommy said "Ok name one that you want to hear" Josh said "Ok how about_ American Idiot _by_ Green Day_"Tommy said "Ok and I didn't know you knew about that song" Josh said "Well I went through a _Green Day _phase for a while it was the only music I would listen to" Tommy said "Oh ok that never really happened to me and I still listen to them but not a lot of their newer songs mostly _American Idiot, Bullet in a Bible, _and two songs that are more recent but mostly their older songs I listen to"

I retune my guitar and start to play the intro to _American Idiot_

_Don't wanna be an American Idiot_

_Don't wanna nation under the new media_

_And can you hear the sound of hysteria?_

_The submiminal mind **** America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alien nation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue_

_Well maybe I'm the faggot America_

_I'm not a part of a redneck agenda_

_Now everybody do the propaganda_

_And sing along to the age of paranoia_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alien nation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be ok_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue_

_Don't want to be an American idiot_

_One nation controlled by the media_

_Information age of hysteria_

_It's going out to idiot America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alien nation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be okay_

_Television dreams of tomorrow _

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue_

Josh said "That was epic man" Jarred said "Whoa…" Tommy said "I'm just that good I've been practicing since I was four so I've had time to work on different songs to play" Jarred said "Alright if you're really good then you'll know how to play _Pour some sugar on me _by_ Def Leppard_" Tommy said "I actually do know how to play that song but I might need a little help from a friend of mine" Jarred asked "Who would that be?" Tommy said "Can't tell you just wait here give me ten minutes and I'll come back" Jarred said "Ok"

I take my guitar off and carry it with me and I leave my room and go off school campus and go into town because I know the person I'm looking for is not to far from the school. So once I find the stadium that the person is at I sneak by security and go find the person I'm looking for and that only takes me five minutes to do.

Grant said "Hey Tommy" Tommy said "Oh hey Grant" Grant "Looking for Taylor?" Tommy "Maybe…" Grant asked "Why?"Tommy said "Remember _Crossroads?" _Grant said "Yea why?" Tommy said "Jarred my half brother wants me to play _Pour some Sugar on me" _Grant said "Oh really" Tommy said "Yea and I figure I could surprise him if I did something like this I mean if that's cool with everyone if not then I'll figure out something else" Grant said "I'm cool with it but if I were you I'd go ask everyone else" Tommy said "I had planned on that anyways and where is everyone else" Grant said "In the T-party room if not then on the band bus" Tommy said "Alright"

So I go find Paul and when I do I ask him if he is cool with being in a film of us doing _pour some sugar on me_ and he is very cool with the idea and I thank him and go find Caitlin and ask her the same question I asked Paul and Grant so she is just fine with the idea and doesn't mind it at all. Now I have to find Liz and I find her and ask her the same question I asked Paul, Grant, and Catlin and she jumps up and down like a little kid and hugs me and says "Yes".

Four down one to go when I find Taylor in the T-party room I sneak up on her and she freaks out and I start laughing until my ribs hurt from laughing so hard. Taylor said "That wasn't funny" Tommy said "Pshhhh actually that was pretty funny besides I figured you would had known that someone else was here I wasn't exactly being quiet when I walked in"

Taylor said "Hm I guess I didn't hear you" Tommy said "Or you don't have raptor hearing like I do" Taylor said "You have raptor hearing" Tommy said "Yes example of my raptor hearing I can hear Grant playing his guitar from here and I bet you can't" Taylor said "Wow impressive" Tommy said "Not really I've done better than that like hearing screaming fans from my dorm at school coming all the way over here in this stadium and that's when I'm at school nowhere near here"

Taylor said "That's just weird" Tommy said "Eh it used to be worse when I was little I could every little thing when no one else could" Taylor "Ok…" Tommy "Anyways…i have a question for you" Taylor said "Ok what is it" Tommy said "I have a half brother named Jarred and he told me to play _Pour some sugar on me_ and I knew by the look in his eyes I had to get someone else to play it with me so will you please" Taylor said "Only because I like Def Leppard" Tommy said "Not my fault that your mom is a super fan and exposed you to it before you were born" Taylor asked "Where'd you hear that from?"

Tommy said "That's the magic of _YouTube _all the _CMT Crossroad _stuff you did with Def Leppard ended up on _YouTube _and I happen to watch them so that's how I knew about that" Taylor asked "Really?" Tommy said "Go look it up yourself on _YouTube _yourself if you don't believe me or it's on there too along with a bunch of other stuff like the _CMT awards _from this year"

Taylor asked "What's with the face?" Tommy said "An image of you with straight hair flashed in my mind my bad" Taylor said "Never doing that again" Tommy said "I don't blame you, you don't look like yourself with straight hair. I had to do a double take in my mind to figure out if that was really you and I didn't do it on purpose I'm just used to your curly hair that's all" Taylor said "I like my curly hair better anyways" Tommy said "Me too it suits you a lot better than straight hair" Taylor said "Aw thank you Tommy"

Tommy said "You're welcome it's like me and not spiking my hair when it's long like it is now" Taylor said "You could use a little haircut" Tommy said "Not my fault I haven't had time with school it keeps me busy and now that it's summer I can finally get a haircut" Taylor said "True that does happen" Tommy said "I'm just glad it's summer so I can do what I feel and get a haircut" Taylor said "Haha yea" Tommy said "Pshhhhh that's just how I roll" Taylor said "I can tell" Tommy said "Oh Haha very funny Swifty" Taylor asked "How'd you know that?"

Tommy said "Note to self only work with people who don't have the same name as you also known as Taylor Launter then Ellen knows about it then millions of people watching her show know about it just like this one _YouTube _video that can me laugh on my worst days" Taylor said "Point taken on the Taylor Launter thing and what video" Tommy said "Girl that looks very similar to you walks into a bathroom and almost has a heart attack at 19 wonder who that could be"

Taylor said "Hey!" Tommy said "What not my fault it was Ellen's idea with the prank I just watched it to get a good laugh out of it which happened and I felt bad for the victim of the prank but I couldn't stop myself from laughing" Taylor asked "You did?" Tommy said "Yea I wouldn't want that to happen to me but since it didn't I can't help it if it happened which it did and Ellen even said near the end "That was the best one yet!" and I can't help it if it was funny and made me crack up until my sides hurt from laughing so hard"

Taylor asked "She said that?" Tommy said "Yea she did go watch the video yourself if you don't believe me" Taylor said "I'll just take your word for it" Tommy said "Fine by me" Taylor said "Quit creeping me out with your facial expressions" Tommy said "Sorry I was just lost in my thoughts" Taylor asked "Really?" Tommy said "Yea sometimes I get lost in my own thoughts it happeneds to the best of us sometimes"

Taylor said "It does" Tommy said "Exactly I've been getting lost in my thoughts a lot lately" Taylor asked "You have why?" Tommy said "The _VMA's _are coming up and all I can think about everytime I see one of their commercials is Kanye and what happened last year let's just say I don't want to hear at school 'Yo (insert name of choice) Ima let you finish but (insert name of choice) had one of best video's of all time' for a month it took long enough for people to forget about it as it is" Taylor said "Oh yea…" Tommy said "I'm not trying to be mean I'm really not I'm just fed up with hearing about it that's all"

Tommy said "Alright my bad I really didn't mean it like that honest" Taylor said "Just go" Tommy said "Ok" so I walk away and almost go back to school but I don't I go to the woods and take out my switchblade and roll up my sleeves and press it against my skin causing it to bleed and I start to make the cut deeper and longer than any other cut I've made before on both of my arms the same length almost to where my elbow is but I stop an inch before it.

Then I stick my arms in the river to wash away the blood then I take out an alcohol pad and clean both cuts so they don't get infected. After I do that I hear and explosion in the distance so I follow the sound and the smoke in the sky ending up at the stadium where Taylor is so I run in and look for anyone that might still be in there. After looking through the outside part I go inside and I can't see a thing then I see Grant, Paul, Catlin, Amos, and Liz run out but not Taylor.

Tommy asked "Where's Taylor?" Grant said "She's still in there we tried to keep an eye on her and get her out also but we lost her" Tommy said "Alright I'll go look for her" Grant said "Good luck" Tommy said "I don't need luck" I run inside and all I can see is smoke and fire so I have to work my way around the fire and try not to breathe in too much smoke.

Twenty minutes later I'm in the belly of the beast there's so much smoke and fire I can hardly make anything out when I get to the stage part of the 'T' is burned off and just fell to the floor and that made a very loud banging noise so I carefully make my way to the stage once I get there I can barely see anything. Tommy shouts/asked "Taylor! Where are you?" Taylor asked "Tommy?" Tommy said "It's Tommy where are you?"

Taylor said "Over here" Tommy said "Um ok" so I jump up in the air and see her and I land on the stage which is about to fall to the floor so I jump again right before the top of the 'T' stage falls on the floor and the rest catches on fire so I run as fast as I can but I'm not quick enough the rest of the 'T' falls taking me with it but Taylor grabs my arm and stops me from falling and pulls me up.

Tommy said "Thank you" Taylor said "Welcome" Tommy said "Ok let's get out of here" Taylor said "I'm all for that" so we run toward the entrance of the stadium as fast as we can and just as we start to get to the door the roof starts to collapse so we have to run faster to escape from getting crushed by the roof. Just as we reach the entrance a gigantic piece of roof breaks and starts to fall and that piece was right above Taylor so I push her toward the door and the piece of roof breaks right on top of me and I pass out.

Trapped and injured I wake up pulling pieces of roof off me and trying to get out when I hear a cracking noise and I look through a tiny peep hole and I see the wall collapse then everything gets dark again. Waking up again I look around but I can't see anything just darkness nothing else trying to move I scream in pain and look to see if I have any broken bones and I see a piece of roof in my leg gushing with blood and that's when I cough up blood just from looking at it.

Now I'm just trying to move pieces around so I can get out after making a hole big enough so I can get out so slowly crawling out of the hole and slowly getting up and I'm outside coughing up blood and from inhaling so much smoke once I stop coughing Taylor give me a bear hug and I'm just holding back from coughing up more blood when she lets go I turn my head and spit up blood that I was holding back and coughing some.

Taylor asked "You ok Tommy?" Tommy said "Yea for the most part…just a leg injury nothing else that I know of anyways" Taylor said "And thank you for what you did in there" Tommy said "No problem…" I spit blood again and start to cough again. Taylor said "Don't hurt yourself" Tommy said "I'll try not to" then I bend down and yank out the piece of roof that was stuck in my leg and not making a single noise even thought it hurt like hell.

Taylor said "What no girly scream?" Tommy said "That may of hurt like hell but I don't have the energy to scream like a girl" Taylor said "You're no fun" Tommy said "I know and at least I can pull something out of my leg and not scream at the top of my lungs like a girl" Taylor said "Hey not cool" Tommy said "Ok that was a little mean I admit it but I didn't though" Taylor said "Yea whatever" Tommy said "I'm the teenager I'm supposed to be a pain not the other way around besides your older than me by three years"

Taylor asked "I am?" Tommy said "Yes I was born in 1992 not 1989" Taylor said "I see" Tommy said "Says the girl that was raised on Def Leppard before she was born" Taylor said "Touché" I bend down again and clean the wound and stitch it up and put a bandage on it before rolling my jeans back down covering the bandage. Tommy said "Yea I did have a better come back than that but I'm going to keep that come back to myself"

Taylor said "Good idea" Tommy said "At least I'm being honest" Taylor said "You have a point there" Tommy "Guess so" Taylor said "Let me guess you just want to get the Def Leppard thing over with" Tommy said "A little bit but I can wait" Taylor said "Let's just get it over with now" Tommy said "Fine by me just give me a minute" Taylor said "Ok"

I pull out my phone and call Jarred Tommy said "Hey Jarred" _Jarred said "Yea Tommy and where are you?" _Tommy said "Don't worry about that go on my laptop and turn on my webcam ok" _Jarred said "Alright it's on now what?" _Tommy said "Two seconds" I pull out my camera and turn it on and point it at myself Tommy said "See me" _Jarred asked "Yea why?" _Tommysaid "Because I have a little surprise for you" _Jarred asked "What kind of surprise?" _Tommy said "It's a good surprise I promise" _Jarred said "Alright then tell me" _Tommy said "Alright what if I told that I have one of the people that performed _Pour some sugar on me _with Def Leppard"

_Jarred asked "Really who?" _Tommy said "Here's a hint their a Country artist and they did _Crossroads _with Def Leppard" _Jarred "said Ok" _Tommy said "You don't know do you" _Jarred said "No"_ Tommy said "Ok just look at the camera and I'll show you and see if you know if not then I'll just tell you" _Jarred said "Alright" _so I point my camera at Taylor and she looks at me funny and I start to laugh then I point the camera back at myself. Tommy asked "Did that help?" _Jarred said "A little bit" _Tommy said "Sheesh your no fun"

Right after I said that Taylor and her band start to play the intro to _pour some Sugar on me._

_(Tommy)_

_Step inside, walk this way_

_You and me babe, hey, hey!_

_Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_

_Demolition women, can I be you man?_

_(Your man, hey, hey!)_

_(Taylor)_

_Razzle 'n' dazzle 'n' a flash a little light_

_Television lover, baby, go all night_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah_

_Come on! Take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_(Taylor and i)_

_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me, I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet, yeah_

_(Me)_

_Listen, red light, yellow light, green light, go_

_Crazy little women in a one man show_

_Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love_

_Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up_

_(Loosen up)_

_I loosen up_

_(Taylor)_

_You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more_

_Easy operator come a-knockin' on my door_

_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet_

_Little miss innocent sugar me, yeah, yeah_

_Give a little more_

_Take a bottle, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_(Taylor and i)_

_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name in love_

_Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up_

_Pour some sugar on me, oh I can't get enough_

_I'm hot, sticky sweet from my head to my feet, yeah_

_(Me)_

_You got the peaches, I got the cream_

_Sweet to taste, saccharine_

_'Cause I'm hot, so hot, sticky sweet_

_(Hot!)_

_From my head to my feet_

_(Head!)_

_Do you take sugar, one lump or two?_

_Take a bottle, take a bottle_

_Shake it up, shake it up_

_Break the bubble, break it up_

_Break it up_

_(Taylor and i)_

_Pour some sugar on me, ooh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me, c'mon fire me up_

_Pour your sugar on me oh, I can't get enough_

_Pour some sugar on me oh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me, get it, come and get it_

_Pour your sugar on me, ooh_

_Pour some sugar on me, yeah_

_Sugar me_

_Jarred said "That was epic" _Tommy said "Well we do try" Taylor said "That we do Tommy" Tommy said "Can't argue with that" _Jarred said "Dude I don't know who you did that with but that was amazing" _Tommy said "Well I do know who I did it with and if she wants to tell you who she's is then she can" Taylor said "Naw you can tell him Tommy" Tommy said "Ok" _Jarred said "Then who is she?" _

Tommy said "She happeneds to be the amazingly talented extremely awesome Taylor Swift" _Jarred said "You're kidding there's no way that's her" _Tommy said "That's where your wrong and she is Taylor Swift no joke" _Jarred said "You are one lucky dude" _Tommy said "Dude it's not like that besides I have a girlfriend already" _Jarred said "Ok whatever you say dude" _Tommy said "Seriously I have a girlfriend already go ask Aelita because she's my girlfriend"

_Jarred said "Alright chill out" _Tommy said "Alright I take it easy because I kinda consider you my bother" _Jarred asked "Really?" _Tommy said "I'm working on it" _Jarred said "Cool and what about Josh?" _Tommy said "Him too don't think I went and forgot about him" _Jarred said "I know I'm just making sure" _Tommy said "It's cool"

Then I hear an explosion and I drop my camera and turn around and see a building start to fall over and the very top starts to fall toward Taylor and she runs away and I run toward her to make sure that she won't end up under it. At the very last second I manage to push her out of the way just as the building was falling on top of us and I get hit with a piece of plaster and pass out after the building falls on top of me.

Taylor shouts "Tommy!"

* * *

Taylor "CHIFFY!"

Tommy "Um who gave you sugar?"

Taylor "That's for me to know and for you to never find out"

Tommy "Really I have a box of cookies that say otherwise"

Taylor "It was Tony"

Tommy "Ok *handsTaylor box of cookies* Good girl Taylor"

Taylor "Welcome"

Tommy "Now while i'm gone killing Tony again my loyal readers feel free to hit the thing that says 'Review this chapter' and do what it says or else"

Taylor "Or else what?"

Tommy "I'm not telling you"

Taylor "Oh ok"

Tommy "Exactly"


	22. breakups, Drama and so much more

(indistict evil laughter is heard in the distance)

i walk in to the room with Tony, Taylor, Jarred, and my younger self

Tommy "ello everyone"

Tony "Tommy is sorry for not updating sooner he was busy with school and had serious writers block"

Taylor "so don't kill him"

Tony "we kinda like having him around so please don't"

Tommy "thank you Tony and Taylor anyways Code Lyoko yea about that it's not mine and never will be and neither will When you're gone by Avril Lavinge, Mine, Teardrops on my guitar, White horse, who are by Taylor Swift. If there's something i can't remember it's most likely not mine if it was i would say so first"

(random explosion)

Tommy "hey other me lay off i thought i told you not to do that anymore"

YT "wasn't me"

Tommy "then who was it?"

YT "um..."

Tommy "Tony was that you?"

Tony "no!"

Tommy "other me don't make me bring Jake in here"

YT "fine it was me"

Tommy "i'll deal with you later"

YT "ok"

Jake "or i'll come after you"

YT "what the hell? How'd he get in here?"

Tommy "i have no idea but get out Jake no one wants you around"

Jake "fine"

(he leaves)

Tommy "other me lock the door and make sure he can't come back in"

YT "alright fine"

Tommy "oh one more thing language in this chapter is a bit mature so if you can't handle it then don't read it if you can then by all means read it"

* * *

Once the dust clears no one sees me and starts to dig around in the rubble so that they can find me and so far no one has yet. After twenty minutes someone finally found me and they pull me out and get me out of the rubble and on to the sidewalk. I'm unconscious so they try to wake me up but nothing happeneds I don't even twitch.

So they see if I'm still alive and I am just barely thought my heart rate is really slow and keeps getting slower by the minute. Wondering why my heart rate is slowing down they see a piece of plaster sticking out of my stomach covered in my blood. If they try to take it out it might kill me so they leave it in place and take me to the hospital.

When we get there I go into surgery and the doctor cuts around the piece of plaster and peels back the skin he cut and sees that the piece of plaster went right through my stomach. So they break it down into a smaller piece and try to remove it. That's when I flat-line and come back to life within a minute since that happened they have no choice but to remove that part of my stomach in order to keep me alive.

They won't have to keep the piece inside me so they carefully cut right where the piece of plaster is and slice my stomach open removing the part they cut. Then they seal my stomach with dissolvable stitches so I won't die of internal bleeding. Then they put my skin back over the cut that they made and stitch that up and wrap gauze over it and tape it.

Now I'm off to recovery where I wake up feeling like my body was dipped in acid. Everything hurts or burns in one way or another so I try not to move to much because it hurts to move.

Taylor said "Tommy…" Tommy asked "Taylor...?" Taylor said "Yea it's me" Tommy said "Ok…" Taylor said "Thank you for what you did Tommy I don't know how I can repay you" Tommy said "Don't worry about it you don't have to do anything"

Taylor asked "You sure?" Tommy said "Yea I'm sure saving someone's life is something I just need a 'thank you' that's all I need getting that is the best thing anyone can ever give me" Taylor said "Wow" Then she gives me hug and I wince a little in pain then I get over it. Tommy said "That works too" Taylor said "Thought so"

A few weeks later I get out of the hospital and I go back to school and run into Sissi again which I really didn't want right now or ever for that matter. So I keep walking until I pass her and go to my room and find a letter on my desk with my name on it eying it suspiciously. Because I saw Sissi and she might have put it there.

Then I look over at my bed and see a guitar on it and it looks brand new like it's never been used before. The color of it is a bookmatched maple the fret board is rosewood on the back and the bridge is black and golden yellow and it has my name on it in golden yellow and sliver letters so I open the letter and start to read it.

_Dear Tommy,_

_I know a 'thank you' is all you need after you save someone's life which is completely fine. I just thought that this would be a little better way to say thank you for being yourself. Also for teaching me that it's ok just to be thankful for what you have and who you are as a person. _

_Anyways I had this thought not too long ago and it was about you_ _and the people who make the guitars you see in my music videos and at concerts heard about you and what you did. They wanted to show their appreciation to you for what you did. _

_I had nothing to do with this seriously I didn't if I did you wouldn't be reading this letter right now trust me on that. So this is their way of saying 'thank you' and I hope that you stay the same and don't ever change! Ever! Or I'll write a song about you! _

_Lovelovelove_

_-T-_

I put the letter down on my desk and I can't believe what I just read so I grab my laptop and turn it on and check my email. I have a message usually I don't but this is just weird so I click on the email and a video pops up and I hit the play button and watch it.

Video Taylor said "Hi Tommy I hope you're doing ok and everything is going well for you right now and continues to do so. I hope you enjoy your new guitar that you got and you might want to look in the envelope that the letter came in again you might find something else inside it" so I grab the envelope and take the letter out of it.

After I put the letter on my desk I hear something fall out of the envelope and hit the floor so I pick it up and it's a guitar pick. More particularly a Taylor guitar pick that she autographed and has my initials right under the autograph.

Then I feel around in the envelope again and pull out a piece of paper and unfold it and pick up a concert ticket and a plane ticket. So I read the concert ticket and see it's for one of Taylor's concerts in Nashville. All I can manage to do is jump up and down like a little kid ecstatically and doing my happy dance after.

When I stop doing my happy dance I start to calm down some and relax a little bit before I go back to watching the v-mail. Video Taylor said "If you just acted like a five year old on Christmas morning then all I can say is I wish I could be there to see that. Man I really wish I could be there to see that" then the screen gets a fuzzy and I have a mini panic attack and refresh the page and the screen is still fuzzy and I can't see anything.

Then I hear a knock at my door so I walk over to the door but I trip over my skateboard as I walk over there. Getting up and putting a shirt on because I didn't have one on so I grab a fanal t-shirt and put it on.

I open my door and I don't see anyone standing there so I stick my head outside the door and look around but don't see anyone. So I close my door and start to pack up the rest of the stuff I have in my dorm room minus the guitar on my bed I just leave that there for now.

After packing for thirty minutes I hear another knock at my door yet again I walk over there but don't open the door just yet. Tommy said "If your Sissi get lost no better yet go find Jake and leave me alone. But if you're not Sissi then you're welcome in my room" I back away from my door and whoever is on the other side opens it and walks in then closes the door.

Amos asked "Who is Sissi?" Tommy said "Principals daughter who has the biggest crush on me and I'd rather eat a scorpion than be Sissi's boyfriend" Amos asked "Is it that bad?"

Tommy said "Yes it is having the nickname 'Tommy dear' isn't exactly the work of a genius. That's the work of a dumb blonde trapped in a black haired girls body. No not all blonde haired girls fall under that category just Sissi"

Amos said "True and if I knew Sissi I would probably think the same thing" Tommy said "Trust me you would and you don't even have to know her it's just that obvious" Amos said "Prove it" Tommy said "Ok"

So I walk outside my dorm and stand there against the wall pretending not to hear Sissi coming down the hall. Sissi said "Tommy Dear" Tommy said "Sissi I told you drop the 'Tommy Dear' crap I will never ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, never, ever, never, ever be your 'Tommy Dear'. I would have to lose my mind for that to happen. Since that will NEVER happen leave me alone. Call me 'Tommy Dear' one more time I'll tell your dad why you stayed here in France over winter break the real reason why you stayed here and not the bogus reason you told him"

Sissi said "You wouldn't" Tommy said "Watch me call me 'Tommy Dear' one more time I dare you" Sissi said "You wouldn't tell him if I told you that Lita is just using you because she finally let Jeremy back in her life" Tommy said "Bullshit" Sissi said "No it's true" Tommy said "You're a horrible liar Sissi you know that and you know what Sissi Dear go give a blow job to Jake. After that leave me the hell alone. If you ever think about coming near me again and call me 'Tommy dear' then I'll tell your dad why you stayed home over winter break. I'll also tell him why you sneak in to my dorm and take my laptop and read my emails" she just storms off and leaves me alone then Amos comes out from my dorm and stands next to me.

Tommy said "Point proven" Amos said "Definitely" Tommy said "Yea I have a habit of that when people don't believe I utterly loathe Sissi with a burning passion" Amos said "I can see that and can't blame you if a girl like that did that to me I would do the same thing" Tommy said "Yea but girls won't do that to you they just drool not act like Sissi" Amos said "You have a point there"

Tommy said "Besides the Sissi infection that won't go away why did you come here" Amos said "Because" Tommy said "Let me guess I have to play follow the bass player?" Amos said "Pretty much" Tommy said "Ok and something tells me I need to get somethings out of my room right?" Amos said "That too" Tommy said "Wait ten minutes maybe five" Amos said "Alright"

Then I walk back in my dorm and start packing everything that I need not everything of course just the things I need like my phone and Ipod charger and hair gel. Yes clothes they come too just not my entire closest just a quarter of it comes with me. My guitars come with me as well don't ask me why but sometimes I need to relax and they help with that. Now that I'm done packing I walk out of my dorm with everything I need and follow the bass player.

After following the bass player off campus a black car with tinted windows pulls up to the school and we get inside the car. I pull out my laptop and I have another email so I open it and it's another V-mail so I watch it.

Video Taylor said "Well hello there Tommy I would tell you where you are going but I won't because that would ruin the surprise that's in store for you. All I can say is have fun but not too much and wait for another V-mail from me for more info. When the v-mail is going to come I can't tell you that either so don't go checking your email every five seconds for it"

The video ends and I close my laptop and put it back in its bag and go back to staring out the window which lasts for an hour. The car comes to a stop and we get out and we're at a guitar store just outside of Pairs and I don't have any idea why we're here. So I look at Amos and he has this expression on his face that tells me he doesn't know either.

So we walk in the store and it's like I died and went to guitar heaven because there are so many guitars I feel like a little kid in candy store. Tommy asks "Why are we here?" Amos said "Check your email" Tommy said "Ok" so I pull out my phone and check my email again and I have another v-mail so I tap on it and watch it.

Video Taylor said "Hello again Tommy the reason you are in a guitar store is that I have a challenge for you there are three challenges in all and the first one starts in the guitar store. The first challenge is you have to make a guitar an electric guitar to be specific. In some way you have to incorporate a theme based off of my '_Picture to Burn'_ video just the title of it. Use that to make the guitar and wait for the next challenge v-mail" the video ends and I follow Amos to where the people who own the guitar store make their guitars.

So I get a piece of paper and sketch out what the guitar should look like before I make it for real. I start to shape the body of the guitar out. After I have the body the way I want it I start to work on the wires that connect everything to the strings and the amp that anyone would use for it. Putting the back on the guitar and making sure it won't fall off.

I move on to the design and start to carve the design on the guitar by hand. Once I have that done I paint the body and put the part that the strings will be placed before being wound around the 'ears' of the guitar.

Then I set to work on the headstock and fret board using rosewood for the back of the fret board and making the inlays of the fret board look like it's on fire and having a picture at the top of it. So it looks like the fire is going to burn the picture and carefully placing it inside the rosewood casing for it. I carefully put my name across the fret board and I still have room for one more name.

So I put Taylor's name on it also with a heart next to it with a '13' inside the heart. Then I move on to the headstock which I paint black with a golden yellow trim around it. After its dry I paint a mini flame on it and let that dry. When its dry I attach the headstock to the fret board which makes a perfect fit and I put my name on the top of the headstock.

Now I just have to attach the strings which is the slightly easy part but once I make all the strings fit into place and wind them around the 'ears' of the guitar. That only takes me ten minutes to do all together.

When I'm done the owners walk over to me and tell me to hold up the guitar so they can take a picture of it. After they do they let me take the guitar with me which is awesome. So Amos and I get back into the black car and I try not to pull out my laptop but the temptation of it is taking over. I know I have to control myself so I take a deep breath and calm down and relax.

Two hours later I take out my laptop to see if I have an email and I do so I click on it and wait for the video to pop up and watch it when it does. Video Taylor said "Nicely done with the guitar Tommy here's you next challenge as you know my lucky number is 13. So I want you to use 13 in the most creative way possible so there's your next challenge good luck"

After I close my laptop the car stops and we're at a skate park my element walking up to the skate park the owner asks me to follow him. He leads me to a room where they make their custom skateboards for people that order them on their website. Then they make them for the customer according to what the customer wants it to look like down to the tiniest detail.

So I grab a piece of wood and shape it into a skateboard and flip the board over and I make a design on it. I use red, blue, and dark purple to paint the design once the paint dries I paint 13's all along the edges of the board. Then I paint the top of the skate board using 13 different paint colors. When it dries and I attach the wheels which have 13's on them then the owner takes a picture of it and we leave with the skateboard that I made.

Then again Amos and I get into the car and I fall asleep on the way to the next location and I wake up when we're half way there. So I check my email for any v-mails and I have one so I rub my eyes and click on it and watch it.

Video Taylor said "Hi Tommy now you've made it to your last challenge and I like what you did with the skateboard. For your last challenge you have to sing '_Mine'_ in front of 70,000 people if you can handle that. Then you have completed your final challenge and proven that you handle doing that so good luck"

Then the video ends just as we pull up to the place where I have to sing in front of 70,000 people. So Amos and I get out of the car. I grab my guitar and walk over to where I have to sing and turn on my guitar pack and tune my guitar. I slowly start to play the intro to '_Mine' _and the crowd start to go insane and I'm guessing by their reaction the crowd is a bunch of Taylor's fans.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_  
_Left a small town, never looked back_  
_You were a flight risk with a fear of falling_  
_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say can you believe it?_  
_As we're lying on the couch_  
_The moment I could see it_  
_Yes, yes, you can see it now_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
_I put my arm around you for the first time_  
_I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_  
_And there's a drawer of your things at my place_  
_I learn your secrets and I figured out why your guarded_  
_I say we'll never make your parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay_  
_We got nothing figured out_  
_When it was hard to take_  
_Yes, yes, this is what you've thought about_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?_  
_I put your arm around you for the first time_  
_I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_  
_I saw you start to believe for the first time_  
_I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_[Instrumental]_

_And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m._  
_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_  
_You ran out crying and I followed you out into the street_

_Braced yourself for the goodbye_  
_'Cause that's all you've ever known_  
_Then I took you by surprise_  
_I said I'll never leave you alone_

_I said I remember how we felt sitting by the water_  
_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_  
_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_  
_She is the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Hold on, make it last_  
_Hold on, never turn back_  
_I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_  
_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_  
_We're gonna make it now_  
_I can see it_  
_I can see it now_

When I'm done the crowd goes insane and start to chant my name and scream their heads off which lasts for ten minutes then I walk up to the microphone. Tommy said "Wow guys that was amazing I'll never forget that ever I don't think you'll let me forget that" then they start screaming and chanting my name again. I'm just in shock of it all and I just laugh it off because it doesn't feel like it's really happening.

After I walk off stage and get back into the black car I pass out for the next four to five hours when Amos wakes me up Tommy asked "What…who…?" Amos said "Come on Tommy wake up" Tommy said "I'm awake now what is it"

Amos said "Just follow me" Tommy said "Ok" so I follow Amos after we get out of the car and go into the airport and get on the plane that will take us to Nashville. I fall asleep on the way there and I wake up before we land in Nashville.

After we land I get my stuff and continue to follow Amos outside the airport and I see my Lotus Tommy asked "How'd my Lotus get here?" Amos said "Don't question it just drive" Tommy said "Alright"

So we get in my car and I start it and drive where Amos tells me to go and the first stop is a place where I can get my hair cut. So we walk in and I get my hair cut and redyed but I don't dye it just red this time I dye it red and sky blue and I make sure that my hair is shorter than it was before so it'll take longer to grow back.

The next stop we make is a clothes store and I get new jeans and a bunch of t-shirts and a new pair of sneakers. After we're done I let Amos drive my car and I start to stare out the window while he drives to where ever we're going next. I have no clue and don't really care I'm just going to stare out the car window until we get there.

When he stops the car and turns off the engine I snap out of my daze and get out and my legs are stiff and it feels good to get out of my car. Tommy said "Where are we?" Amos said "Don't question it just follow" Tommy said "Ok"

So I follow Amos up four flights of stairs then we take an elevator up another four floors then up five more floors. Then the elevator stops and we walk out and I follow Amos to the end of the hallway to a green, red, and blue door and it's a sparkly green, red, and blue door.

Then he knocks on the door and I'm not paying attention I'm looking at my sneakers attempting to wonder what would happen if I was a cartoon. Also if I had a saw and I made a circle around myself and how far I would fall down.

Wondering that long enough for the person to open the door and look at me and says my name but I don't hear them. Taylor said "Tommy" Tommy said "Huh what wasn't listening" that's when I look up and see its Taylor. Tommy said "Oh hi" Taylor said "Nice Tommy" Tommy said "Sorry I can't help it if I tend to zone out" Taylor said "Yea that is true" Tommy said "Happeneds to the best of us"

Then Amos and I walk into Taylor's condo and I look around like a wide-eyed little kid in a candy store or if I'm just really fascinated by the fact that there's a tree-house in her condo. It might also be the pirate ship I don't know. Tommy said "Nice condo Taylor" Taylor said "Thank you" Tommy said "And I'm digging the tree-house and pirate ship" Taylor said "Really most people don't"

Tommy said "That's because most people aren't me and I wouldn't mind a pirate ship in my house or a tree-house for that matter" Taylor said "That's very true and you wouldn't" Tommy said "Hell if I felt like it I would put a tree-house in a tree in my house. Next to my awesome video game room or that one room in my house that would be a skate park and yes I like to skateboard"

Taylor said "Wow you like to skateboard" Tommy said "Yes I do I'm proud of it and I also dirtboard which is more fun than skateboarding unless you fall and break you leg like I did" Taylor said "Ouch" Tommy said "It only hurt when I fell and when I tried to walk on it other than that it never really bothered me"

Taylor said "Well boys will be boys no offence" Tommy said "None taken and boys will be boys it's just who we are. I'm just one of those weird boys who like country music and it's a cowboy but at heart I think I am just on the inside on the outside I'm a punk skater boy"

Taylor said "I agree with the cowboy at heart and your definitely a punk skater boy" Tommy said "I'm taking that as a complement and saying thank you" Taylor said "Wasn't insulting you and you know me better than that" Tommy said "True and the only time you would insult me is in a song"

Taylor said "Exactly" Tommy said "But I would have to date you and do something bad or do the 'teardrops on my guitar' thing" Taylor said "Which will never happen" Tommy said "Can't argue with that and I could never insult you anyways if I ever did I'd feel weird inside like Sissi making out with me weird"

Taylor said "Didn't need the mental image" Tommy said "Sorry just wanted to get my point across" Taylor said "I'm just messing with you" then she runs one of her hands through my hair Tommy said "Hey not cool now I gotta fix it…"

Tommy said "Eh not happening too lazy" Taylor said "Gotta love laziness" Tommy said "I do actually unless I have to get up to do something that I don't feel like doing" Taylor said "Hate it when that happeneds"

Tommy said "Me too especially when I have to turn off the light in my room and the switch is all the way across the room and my super cool mind powers aren't working" Taylor said "Yes that's so annoying" Tommy said "And that's when you get really comfortable in bed and you really don't want to move at all and your really tired and don't really care but at the same time you do"

Taylor said "Ugh yes that too" then I yawn Taylor asked "Tired much?" Tommy said "A little and it's not my fault it's that darn jet lag I beat it before. But now it's playing the karma card and I don't like it" and I yawn again Taylor said "Never try to beat jet lag it always wins" Tommy said "I know that's why I hate it"

Taylor said "Same here" I keep on yawning because of the jet lag Tommy said "Man hate jet lag…" Taylor asked "Will you stop yawing?" Tommy said "Why it's not like you'll start yawning too and I can't control it" Taylor asked "Well could you?" Tommy said "Nope" Taylor said "Figured you would say that"

Tommy said "Then why ask me if you already knew what I was going to say or are you just messing with me" Taylor said "A little bit of both" Tommy said "Awesome…" Taylor said "I was kidding chill Tommy" Tommy said "Eh I would say something smart but I'm too tired so I won't so count yourself lucky Taylor" Taylor said "Dually noted"

After an hour goes by I've fallen asleep on the couch and neither Amos nor Taylor can wake me up so they leave me there for the night. In the middle of the night I fall off the couch and I fall on the floor and I wake up and look at my watch and it's 3 am and I don't know how long I've been asleep and I don't remember falling asleep either.

So I get up off the floor and look around but can't see anything but I guess that happeneds when a light isn't on and my night vision hasn't kicked in yet. When it does I can see everything a little too well and it's pitch black right now.

Then I look around and my best guess is that Taylor went to bed I don't know for sure but that's what my tired brain is telling me. I don't feel like finding out if that's the case or not because I'm way too tired.

I try to rub the sleep out of my eyes but I can't seem to get it out giving up I fall asleep again and I don't wake up until the next morning. When I've fallen off of whatever I was sleeping on and landed on the floor once again. I get up and stretch and rub the sleep out of my eyes when I'm fully awake I see that I don't have a shirt on.

I would've remembered taking my shirt off and usually I sleep with a shirt on. I also see that I have '_Amos was here'_ on my stomach near my belly button. I also have a heart and '_Taylor was here' _with an arrow pointing to my belly button.

I guess that's what I get for falling asleep oh well hopefully it will come off if it doesn't then I don't really care that much. After a few minutes Taylor sneaks up on me and just for her enjoyment I jump and act scared even though I heard her coming.

Also that I excepted it I just don't want to show that I knew. Taylor said "You knew didn't you" Tommy said "No I had no idea that you were going to do that but thanks for the heart attack"

Taylor said "Anytime, anytime" Tommy said "And the drawings on my stomach but I guess I had that coming right" Taylor said "Not my fault you fell asleep" Tommy said "Not mine either that was jet lag" Taylor said "Ok keep telling yourself that" Tommy said "Says the girl that used to be afraid of the noise that her ice maker made at night" Taylor said "Touché"

Tommy said "Um where's my shirt I remember wearing one before I fell asleep and now it's gone" Taylor said "I don't know" Tommy said "Figured you would say that" Taylor asked "Why?" Tommy said "Call it a hunch and the fact that I probably permanently have your name on me explains a lot"

Taylor asked "It does?" Tommy said "Yea just give me back my shirt" Taylor shouts "Never!" then she takes off running and hides in her tree house. I slide across the floor in my socks and accidently hit one of the tree house's walls falling backwards hitting my head on the floor.

When I get up I touch the back of my head and I have a lump the size of tennis ball or baseball in the middle of the back of my head. It doesn't hurt that much it just when I touch the middle of the lump. Then I decide to get back at her for writing on me and the fact that I hit my head.

So I wait until she thinks I've given up which takes three hours to happen and by then I can hear her softly snoring. It's not really loud at all just really soft and you'd have to be really close to her to hear it otherwise you couldn't hear a thing.

So I turn and look inside the tree house and look to see if she's really asleep or just messing with me but judging by the slightly awkward position that she's in that she's asleep. Then I slowly get up and trying so hard not to wake her up I make my way to the tree house door and open it slowly and as quietly as possible.

With a sharpie in hand I write on her jeans '_Tommy was here' _with an arrow pointing toward her stomach. I lift her shirt up just so I can finish the arrow and point it right next to her bellybutton then I put her shirt back down and slowly and quietly walk away.

Then I close the door as quietly as possible and go back to where I was before so it won't look like I moved and I put my sharpie back in my pocket after putting the cap on of course.

Twenty minutes to an hour later she wakes up and I've already given up and went back to the living room. I'm sitting on the couch listening to my iPod not really paying attention to anything I'm in my own little world right now. She sneaks up on me again and I almost have a heart attack and I fall off the couch and proceed to hit the floor again while she laughs hysterically.

Tommy said "I think I had that coming and that's no cool" Taylor said "Actually it was thank you very much" Tommy said "So giving me a heart attack is cool awesome" Taylor said"No it's the scaring you part that makes it fun"

Tommy said "What are you Ellen DeGeneres I thought that it was her job to scare people" Taylor asked "What makes you say that?" Tommy said "Because" Taylor asked "Why?" Tommy said "Um let me get my laptop and I'll show you what I mean" Taylor said "Ok"

So I go get my laptop out of my car and a shirt and I put my shirt on and grab my laptop and go back upstairs to Taylor's condo. After I walk in she scares me again and I almost drop my laptop but my super awesome ninja cat like reflexes prevent that from happening. Tommy said "You really have to quit doing that it's gonna be the death of me if you keep it up" Taylor said "I'll try to"

Then we sit on the couch and I open my laptop and go on the internet and go on _YouTube _and find the video that Ellen scares Taylor. I don't tell her that because that would be less fun and after I change the quality of the video we both watch it. Now I'm just fighting the urge to tell her that I found the one video she got scared in.

When it shows the clip of the prank I'm fighting the urge to start laughing because I've watched it one too many times. It makes me laugh everytime I watch it after the thirty seconds go by in the prank clip I can't fight the urge to start laughing anymore. I start to break down laughing really hard that I start to choke and my eyes water from laughing so hard.

Tommy said "That better?" Taylor said "Yea" Tommy said "Exactly now my work here is done" Taylor said "But who got pranked?" Tommy said "Wow… way to fail look at the title of the video and ask me that again or do I need to replay it" Taylor said "Replay it" Tommy said "Ok" so I click on the replay button and she watchesit again and she still can't figure out who got pranked.

Tommy said "Let me guess you still don't know" Taylor said "Yea" Tommy said "Epic fail so you're telling me that the person that got pranked doesn't look familiar to you at all" Taylor said "You could say that"

Tommy said "Again way to fail I'll replay it one more time and if you still can't figure it out then I'll tell you" Taylor said "Ok" so I replay it one more time this time the sound on my computer decides to work now she can hear it and hopefully this time she'll figure it out.

Tommy asked "Did that help?" Taylor said "A little bit" Tommy said "Ok here is another hint remember when I said girl that looks very similar to you walks into bathroom and almost has a heart attack at 19"

Taylor said "Yea" Tommy said "Good and that same girl said something about it on _Twitter _and her exact words were 'THIS is why I love Ellen and also why I almost had a heart attack at 19' sound familiar" Taylor said "Maybe…"

Tommy said "Alright I give up I'm just going to tell you who that was" Taylor said "Ok" Tommy said "Only because I can't think of another hint" Taylor said "Or you're to lazy to" Tommy said "Aw you caught me and the person that you saw in the video that got pranked was you"

Taylor said "No way" Tommy said "Really you knew that didn't you hate it when you mess with me" Taylor said "But messing with you is so much fun" Tommy said "Yea whatever"

Taylor said "Fine be like that" Tommy said "I'm not being like anything" Taylor said "Ok" then my cell phone starts to ring and I answer it.

Tommy said "Hello" _Aelita said "Tommy we need to talk" _Tommy said "Ok what is it Lita?" _Aelita said "I don't think it's going to work out between us anymore" _Tommy said "What do you mean?" _Aelita said "I'm sorry Tommy it's probably best if we see other people" _Tommy said "So what Sissi said was true you got back with Jer and after what he did to you"

_Aelita said "I finally forgave him for what he did and so should you" _Tommy said "I have forgiven him I just don't trust him the way I used to" _Aelita said "I don't care what you think about him Tom you and me are done and nothing you say or do will change that" _

Tommy said "Ok just know if he breaks your heart or does something to you again I won't be there to pick up the pieces I'll be too busy picking up the pieces of the heart you just broke" she hangs up after I say that and I leave Taylor's condo and get in my car and drive to the nearest woods.

When I'm on the edge of the woods I turn my car off and run into the woods as fast as I can until I find a river and sit next to it. I get so close to taking my switchblade out of my pocket and cut myself but I don't.

Even though I want to and at the same time I don't want to. I'm beside myself right now and Tony isn't here to help me through it. Like he usually does which always makes me feel better in the end but he's all the way in France and I'm here in Nashville. So I'm on my own like I was before I ran into Tony again in middle school.

Then I lie down and stare at the stars to see if that helps me through what just happened it helps some but not as much as I thought it would. So I go back to my car and get my guitar and take it back to where I was in the woods and start to play '_When you're gone'_ _by Avril Lavinge._

_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_When you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through_  
_The day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_  
_Everything that I do reminds me of you_  
_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_  
_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_  
_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_And when you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_  
_The words I need to hear to always get me through_  
_The day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

_We were made for each other_  
_Out here forever_  
_I know we were, yeah_

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_  
_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_  
_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_When you're gone_  
_The pieces of my heart are missing you_  
_And when you're gone_  
_The face I came to know is missing too_

_And when you're gone_  
_All the words I need to hear will always get me through_  
_The day and make it ok_  
_I miss you_

After I say that last word I start to play '_Teardrops on My Guitar'_

_Aelita looks at me  
I fake a smile so she won't see  
What I want and I need  
And everything that we should be_

_I'll bet he's handsome_  
_That boy she talks about_  
_And he's got everything_  
_That I have to live without_

_Aelita talks to me_  
_I laugh 'cause it's just so damn funny_  
_I can't even see_  
_Anyone when she's with me_

_She says She's so in love_  
_She's finally got it right_  
_I wonder if she knows_  
_She's all I think about at night_

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_She's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

_Aelita walks by me_  
_Can she tell that I can't breathe?_  
_And there she goes, so perfectly_  
_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_He better hold her tight_  
_Give her all his love_  
_Look in those beautiful eyes_  
_And know he's lucky 'cause_

_She's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_  
_She's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone_  
_As I turn out the light_  
_I'll put her picture down_  
_And maybe get some sleep tonight_

_'Cuz she's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_  
_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_  
_She's the song in the car I keep singing_  
_Don't know why I do_

_she's the time taken up but there's never enough_  
_And he's all that I need to fall into_  
_Aelita looks at me_  
_I fake a smile so she won't see_

When the last word slips from my lips so does one single tear from my eye and it slides down my face and lands on my shirt. I don't notice that it happened because I feel so empty inside and like my heart was ripped out. Everything seems to fall apart right in front of me when I think it's going to work out and be perfect and that Aelita was really the one for me. Because I had changed so much.

I was able to put my past behind me and that wasn't easy to do at all that took a lot out of me when I did that everything felt different and worthwhile. Now that it got ripped away from me it doesn't seem like that anymore it seems like an idea that I never thought of before. Then I start to play _'White horse'_

_Say you're sorry, that face of an angel_

_Comes out just when you need it to_

_As I paced back and forth all this time_

_Cause I honestly believed in you_

_Holding on, the days drag on_

_Stupid boy, I should have known_

_I should have known_

_You're not my princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I wont sweep you off your feet_

_Lead you up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_Baby I was naive, got lost in your eyes_

_And never really had a chance_

_My mistake i didn't know you had to fight to have the upper hand_

_I had so many dreams about you and me_

_Happy endings, now I know_

_You're not my princess, this ain't a fairy tale_

_I won't sweep you off your feet_

_Lead you up the stairwell_

_This ain't Hollywood, this is a small town_

_I was a dreamer before you went and let me down_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to come around_

_And there you are on your knees_

_Begging for forgiveness, begging for me_

_Just like I always wanted but I'm so sorry_

_'Cause your not my princess, this ain't a fairytale_

_I'm gonna find someone someday who might actually treat me well_

_This is a big world that was a small town_

_There in my rearview mirror disappearing now_

_And it's too late for you and your white horse_

_Now it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now_

_Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Try and catch me now_

_Oh, it's too late to catch me now_

Then I put my guitar down in the grass next to me and I just stare out into space trying to make the pain go away but it won't no matter how hard I try so I give up trying to forget about it. I let it become a part of me I might as well anyways because that might help me move on. It might also help heal the pain I have inside me so it will go away with time.

Because I know one day it will go away or at least that's what my mind will tell me and it'll slip into the back of my mind never to resurface again. If it ever does I don't know what I'll do I'm just going to hope it doesn't.

I don't know how many hours go by but apparently I fell asleep and when I wake up it's not dark anymore and I hear footsteps coming toward me. So I get up and make a run for it so that no one will see me not like this anyways. So I just continue running as fast as I can until I'm really far out in the woods. I only stop to turn around so I can see if whoever was coming isn't following me.

I don't see anyone but just in case I keep running getting deeper into the woods to the point where the trees get super thick. All you can see is all the trees around you for miles and miles or it feels like that.

After I find another river to chill by I sit down by it and just stare out into space trying to feel better but nothing helps at all. No matter how hard I try to get over it or put it out of my mind it won't go away hours go by.

I don't think I can go back to the life I once had I couldn't manage to keep myself together. Also trying to pretend like nothing happened and that I'm fine when I'm not I couldn't do that to myself.

Finally after three hours whoever was coming toward me before is coming again this time I don't run I stay right where I am because I don't feel like running away anymore. Taylor said "Tommy you feeling ok?" Tommy said "Not really and I'm sorry I ran earlier I didn't know that it was you I thought it was someone else"

Taylor said "It's ok Tommy I probably would have done the same thing if I was you" Tommy said "Yea I guess" Taylor said "I have to hand it to you though you run pretty fast" Tommy said "I've had practice running away from people but that's another life I lived"

Taylor asked "When you were younger?" Tommy said "Yea right after my foster parents died I was six it was summer time I was hanging out with a bunch of kids who were way older than me. They wanted me to use the five finger discount and I did. Then a cop showed up ten minutes later the older kids ran. So I did as fast as I could but I couldn't out run the cop and I got caught while the other kids got away. Then as the years went by I got faster and faster until no one could ever catch me no matter how fast they ran to keep up"

Taylor said "There's no way you did that" Tommy said "I did and the cop tazed me I have a scar from the tazer and it's been a while since I was six and did the things I did then" Taylor said "Ok and why did you come out here if you don't mind me asking"

Tommy said "Not at all and Aelita got back together with her old boyfriend Jeremy who did something I'm not comfortable talking about. So she broke up with me and has been with Jeremy I guess"

Taylor said "That sucks" Tommy said "It does and the worst part is I never loved someone as much as I loved Lita and I still do. Now that she let Jer back into her life I guess I have to live with that if I can"

Taylor asked "What'd you mean?" Tommy said "I might as well show you what I mean" So I roll up my jacket sleeves and flip my arms over. All that's there are two long cuts that are still healing the right one more than my left arm.

Taylor asked "Your emo?" Tommy said "No it's not like that I'm not emo at all I just have weird ways of handling my problems. I never did this before it was only after Justin died my life seemed to fall apart around me. I couldn't deal with it and sometimes I still can't that's why I run to the woods. Just being out here feels like I can still have something to hold on to when my world is crashing down on me" Taylor said "Wow" Tommy said "Told you I'm not emo I'm just a little on edge sometimes when bad things happen to me"

Taylor said "Like break ups" Tommy said "Yea like break ups or anything else that life throws at me" Now it's getting dark and it starts to get colder outside and I see Taylor shiver when the wind breezes by the both of us.

Tommy asked "Cold?" Taylor said "A little" Tommy said "Ok here take my jacket" So I give her my jacket and she puts it around her.

Tommy asked "Better?" Taylor said "Thank you Tommy and much better" Tommy said "You're welcome besides I'm used to the cold weather so it doesn't bother me anymore" Then Taylor gets closer to me and puts her head on my chest.

It doesn't bother me in fact I kinda like it then she lifts her head up and looks at me for a minute right before we kiss and it feels amazing for that to happen but at the same time weird.

A good ten minutes go by before we pull away and I'm just shocked that something like that happened. Tommy said "Um…that was…wow…" Taylor said "That's all you can say" Tommy said "Um…No I…uh…actually found that like nothing I've ever felt or experienced before"

Taylor said "That's what I thought you said and really" Tommy said "Um…yea it was…I mean…um…Lita and I never really had a moment like that when we were dating well we kinda did but that took a while to work up to"

Taylor said "Oh I get it" Tommy said "Yea but that was months after the Jeremy thing" Taylor asked "What Jeremy thing?" Tommy said "Jeremy was her boyfriend before I was they had been going out for almost a year. Before Jeremy started to act different and he eventually did something that was unforgivable. Apparently Lita finally forgave him and I guess they started to date again and I had no idea that they were. Until she called me and told me yesterday as far as what he did I'd rather not say what it was I'm not comfortable with talking about it" Taylor said "Fair enough and I think I can figure it out on my own" Tommy said "Ok"

My phone rings again but I don't want to answer it because I know who it is and I'd rather not speak to her right now and if it's not her then I still don't feel like talking to anyone right now. Then Taylor looks at me like I should answer my phone but I don't want to. But the look she's giving me is starting to get under my skin and creeps me out so I take my phone out and answer it.

Tommy said "Hello if you're Lita I'm hanging up if you're not then speak" _Aelita said "Tommy I need you come back to France please I need you"_ Tommy said "No you don't and I know your Lita so save whatever lame excuse you have for me. Because I told you when Jeremy breaks your heart I won't be there to pick up the pieces"

_Aelita said "Please Tommy you know who is at it again we need you right now please come back to France"_ Tommy said "Well you know who can suck it because I'm never setting foot on you know where or in France again because I'm not worth your time or anyone's time for that matter"

_Aelita said "You are worth my time Tommy please don't do this don't go back to the way you were before"_ Tommy said "What you think I can't handle what I once was guess what I can and I don't need you to tell me not to go back to the way I was before all this happened to me" _Aelita said "Fine don't listen to me and I don't care if you go back to the way you were before I met you and I wish I hadn't because you're a horrible friend"_

My phone slips right from my hand and falls in the grass and I don't pick it up Taylor gets up and so do I. She just looks at me while I turn around and run leaving my phone behind not caring that I did because I'm fighting tears and anger all at once. Plus I don't hear footsteps behind me so I know no one is following me.

Which is probably a good thing because I feel like I need some alone time even though talking to Taylor did help a lot. At the same time I always need a little time on my own to get myself back to normal or at least somewhat normal for now anyways.

Back where Taylor is

She sees my phone and picks it up and starts to think whether or not she should follow me or leave me alone and give me a little time alone. In the end she follows me but keeps her distance from me when she finally catches up to me and see me standing by a river not knowing what to do.

I just keep staring at the river feeling lost and empty inside and feeling a lot worse than I did before Lita told me that she wishes that she never met me and how I'm a horrible friend. I don't know if she said that out of anger or really meant it.

Now that I really think about it was probably a combination of the two. Because I had already made her mad then made it worse so she would say something out of anger and really mean it at the same time.

Then again I'll never really know for sure which one it was then I hear a twig snap and I slip and fall into the river. I get caught in the current and go down stream so now I have to find a rock to grab on to and hang on to it so I can get out of the river.

That doesn't go to well I can't get my hands on any rocks but I do hit my head on one and pass out. When the river finally slows down it washes me up on the side of it and the only parts of my body that are out of the river are one of arms and my head.

The rest of me is in the river eventually Taylor finds me and sees my head poking out of the river. So she walks over to me to see if I'm awake or not also if I'm hurt and where exactly I'm hurt if I am.

When she gets close enough to me she sees the back of my head and where I hit my head on a rock and that my eyes are closed. She grabs both my arms and pulls me out of the river and starts to hit my back so if I swallowed any water I'll cough it up.

Five minutes later I wake up and I start to cough up the water that I swallowed when I'm done I start to shiver badly to the point where my hands start to shake. Because I'm so cold and having wet clothes on doesn't help at all.

So she helps me up and gets me out of the woods and back to her car because mine isn't where I left it so I look at her wondering where my car is. Taylor said "Calm down your car is back at my place Amos came with me so he could take your car back" I don't say anything I just nod my cold head. We get into her car and go back to her place and my hands stopped shaking now the rest me is cold which is better than my whole body shaking the way it was before.

When we get back to her place and she tells me to get out of my wet clothes and get a shower so I'll warm up. I nod my head again and I get a change of clothes and she tells me where the bathroom is so I can get a shower. After my shower I change out of my wet clothes I feel a lot better and I dry myself off. Then I put my gym shorts on and a flannel shirt.

After I'm done I go sit on the couch staring out into space and I'm not shivering anymore which is a good thing. I'm not completely back to normal yet I'm still a little on edge right now I don't know if I'll be able to get over what Aelita told me completely. I know I will eventually but something inside me will always remember what she told me.

Eventually I try and get some sleep but I can't seem to sleep at all no matter how hard I try to fall asleep I can't. So I stay up all night and don't get any sleep at all so before Taylor wakes up I take off my gym shorts and I put on a pair of jeans. I try to get a little nap so I don't look like I was up all night even though I was.

I manage to sleep for a good five hours before I wake up from my nap and I feel a little better now that I got some sleep which is better than no sleep at all. Two hours later Taylor wakes up and I'm not quite myself yet. I'm still a little stand-offish because of yesterday and what happened and all.

I can't put it out of my mind it feels like an old scar reopened after being closed for so long now it has to come back of all times to back too. When I was starting to feel like I wouldn't have to think about my past anymore I could finally move on with my life.

Still feeling really tired I try my best to look like yesterday didn't happen even though it did which is mentally killing me right now and I'm trying not it show it. I just don't know if anyone will buy it and if they do good for them if not then I really don't care. It won't make any difference to me what they think about me right now. So I'll just try to hide the memories and the pain that I feel right now.

Taylor asked "Tommy you feeling ok?" I don't answer her not because I don't want to I'm just stuck in between myself. Part of me heard her and part of me didn't hear her then I shift my eyes from the wall to my feet trying to think or just something to distract me in any way possible. Taylor asked "Tommy?"

Tommy said "Huh…oh…what?" Taylor asked "You ok?" Tommy said "Not going to lie and say I'm fine when I feel like I've lost the only person who held my world in her hands and shattered it into a million pieces"

Taylor said "Wow she really broke your heart didn't she" Tommy said "Like you have no idea I was finally able to pull away from my pas. Now all the bad things I did to anyone who ran into me now my past haunts me just like it used to"

My phone starts to ring and I know for a fact I don't want to answer it but for some reason I do anyways.

Tommy said "What if it's Lita leave me alone and never call me again and I'm hanging up" _Aelita said "Tommy-"_ I hang up before she can finish her sentence then she calls again. Tommy said "Lita I told you leave me alone better yet delete my number and never call me again. Also don't ever come near me ever again. I'm not mad at you for going back to Jer honest I'm not. I'm just done with you and all the crap you put me through. I won't deny that I love you because I do more than anything or anyone in the world. When you shatter my world when I didn't want it broken. That's when I realized that you were just using me as your play toy I'm just a shoulder for you to cry on and that's all I'll ever be to you"

_Aelita said "That's not true"_ Tommy said "Then why did you go back to Jer?" _Aelita said "That's none of your business"_ Tommy said "I think it is when I was your boyfriend unless it was all an act to get in my pants for one night. Then go out with me for six months before going back to that thing you call Jeremy" _Aelita shouts "Shut up!"_ Tommy said "That just means I'm right so delete my number and never talk to me again. If you try to contact me in any other way I can tell you right now I won't respond ever" _Aelita said "If that's how you want to act then I won't stop you and I won't try to talk to you ever again"_

Then I hear some background noise Tommy asked "Lita what are you doing?" _Aelita said "Just some homework"_ Tommy said "You're a terrible liar and I know what you really doing and I'm telling you right now it's not worth it. Don't walk down the same path I did and still do don't follow in my footsteps please don't go down the road I'm on it's not worth it" _Aelita asked "How do you know?"_

Tommy said "Because I've in your shoes before I know what it's like to feel all alone and feel like no one cares about you or if you make it to the next day or not. I've felt that way before and I still do sometimes until I started to go to Kadic I didn't feel as alone anymore. When I meat you and everyone else that loneliness was gone. I finally found friends that liked me for me so don't take that away from me or anyone else. If that won't stop you then don't do it because Jeremy he really loves you as much as I do. So I won't fight you I'll stay away from you and Jeremy and everyone else I'll move back to Florida and I won't come back. I'll never come back to France after I get everything that I still have there and I bring it Florida"

_Aelita said "Ok Tommy you win I won't do it for Jeremy"_ Tommy said "Alright cool I guess I'll come get my stuff. I'm telling you right now that when I come back to France to get my stuff will be the last time anyone sees me because after that I'll never be back again" _Aelita said "Are you sure that's what you really want Tommy because you know you don't have to"_ Tommy said "I know I don't but something tells me that I need to get away from France for awhile. I'll miss everyone of you guys honest I won't ever forget you guys but this is just something I need to do right now. I promise one day I'll return to France when I can bring myself to come back"

_Aelita said "Ok Tommy and I'll miss you too and I'll tell everyone what you just told me_" Tommy said "Alright you do that I'll be back in a few days to get my things" then we hang up and that's the very last time I talk to Aelita well not really.

One year later

Yeah it's been a year since I got my things and high tailed it to Florida and swore never to return to France I've kept my word on that in case you were wondering if I really had or not. Don't worry I still have the same hair and it remains short as ever.

Because I refuse to let it grow out like I used to as far as college I haven't really thought about it too much because I'm a teacher's assistant at G-Star. More particularly I'm Schroeder's teacher's assistant and the school pays me well.

Plus it's quite fun to be the torturer and not the victim that's definitely a plus to this job and I missed G-Star anyways. When Schroeder found out that I was her teaching assistant let's just say jumping up and down and hugs were given. Oh as far as when I was in Nashville yeah the Taylor concert I went to was freaking awesome. Surprisingly enough there were no one under the age of sixteen there.

Ok maybe a few people between the ages of thirteen and fifteen but no one under the age of thirteen for sure. Which as far as screaming fans it wasn't too bad I didn't lose my hearing like I would have if there were anyone under the age of thirteen. Yeah there was plenty of screaming I admit that much and a ten minute standing screaming/chanting/excitedness ovation.

Oh one more thing I probably haven't mentioned yet was I actually got to play with Taylor it was the coolest thing ever. Seriously it was epic the crowd went insane and never stopped screaming ever not once it was that awesome not kidding it was one of the best days ever.

Besides that I really haven't done much just got my things from France and came straight to Florida. I did remember to say "goodbye" to everyone well everyone but Lita and Jeremy they weren't around before I left. When I went to Kadic to get my stuff I had in my dorm what was left anyways.

Which were just a few shirts and two pairs of jeans some notebooks and a few other things as well other than that I didn't have much in my dorm. After I was done getting everything out and I left my dorm room knowing that I'd never use it again and never come back to this school again.

I can bet your wondering well what about Ms.C? Well I did say "goodbye" to her but she thought I was just visiting the school. Which I was and wasn't because I would never set foot in France after that I couldn't bring myself to tell her that though. I do think by now she's figured it out if not I'll just tell her if she asks me about it if not then I'm not going to worry about it.

It hasn't been easy for me to stay away from all my friends like Tony he's been my friend for so long and he's practically the brother I never had but I guess I'll get over it sooner or later.

Now I'm getting ready to go to G-star and I just got out of the shower and put a pair of boxers on when my phone rings. I walk over to my dresser and get my phone and answer it unaware of who is on the other side. Tommy said "Hello"_ Aelita said "Hi __Tommy_" Tommy said "Oh it's you how'd you get my number? I thought I told you never call me again"

_Aelita said "That's not important"_ Tommy said "I think it is because I told you Lita when I was in Nashville a year ago delete my number and never come near me again or call me. Because I haven't forgotten what you told me a year ago I may have forgiven you for it but I won't forget what you did"

_Aelita said "Fine Tony told me your number and I don't care about that you know I didn't mean it"_ Tommy said "Keep telling yourself that and if you called me to try to get me to come back to France I can tell you right now it's not happening. Because I'm never coming back ever and there's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind" _Aelita said "I wasn't trying to make you come back you Jerk!" _Tommy "I'm a jerk and who broke my heart for a guy who violated her in the worst way possible?"

_Aelita said "I can't believe you what happened to the friend I had before"_ Tommy said "He got his heart broken by the only person he truly loves more than anything in the world. He would give his world to that girl but none of that matters to her all she wants is a guy who violated her" _Aelita shouts "Shut up you haven't changed at all why did we have to meat?"_

Tommy said "I don't know why we meat and now you're probably wishing you hadn't meet me at all which I understand who would want to meat a guy like me anyways" _Aelita asks "Tommy?"_ I hang up and call Schroeder and tell her that I'm having one of those days. She knows what I mean by that and tells me not to worry about it just get over whatever I'm dealing with and come to school when I can.

So I finish getting dressed after putting my phone back on my dresser and getting a plain black shirt with red stripes on the sleeves and a pair of dark blue jeans. After I put my jeans on my phone rings. I walk back over to my dresser and look to see who is calling me this time and I'm glad it's not Lita because I don't feel like talking to her right now.

Tommy said "Hello" _Ms.C said "Hi Tommy"_ Tommy said "Hi Ms.C what is it?" _Ms.C said "I need you to watch Xander"_ Tommy said "I would love to watch him for you if I was in France but I'm not and I'm not setting foot there again and don't ask me why because I'm not up to talking about it"

_Ms.C said "You're funny Tommy of course you're in France your just messing with me"_ Tommy said "I'm not Ms.C I'm really not in France I left a year ago and came to Florida. I'm not coming back it's not a joke I really did leave you won't find me in France anywhere"

_Ms.C said "Ok then who would watch Xander for me?" _Tommy said "Try Tony he might watch him for you and I really would watch him for you. If I was in France honest I would but since I'm not I can't and you know me well enough that I would watch Xander for you"

_Ms.C said "I know you would and I can't believe your really gone and it's been a year already"_ Tommy said "Yea it has don't worry I haven't changed too much in the last year I'm still the same person I was a year ago with a little more maturity in me"

_Ms.C said "Figured that much and I miss you please come back one day that is if you want to"_ Tommy "I'll come back when I can but not right now and I miss you too and tell Tony I said hi for me I know he'll want to hear from me or at least tell him hi every now and again"

_Ms.C said "Ok I'll tell him"_ Tommy said "Your voice changed when you said that what happened to Tony?" _Ms.C said "After you left and swore to never to return he wasn't the same he started to act like you he even dyed his hair black just like yours. He couldn't deal with the fact that you were gone a few months after you left he was coming back to the school to get what was left in his dorm. It was raining after he was done getting what he had left Jake came out of nowhere and shot Tony he didn't make it I'm sorry Tommy I know how close you and him where"_

Tommy said "Yea so am I but is he really gone" _Ms.C said "I'm sorry Tommy he's really gone and please don't go after Jake he's in jail now and won't be getting out ever"_ Tommy said "Ok I won't go after the bastard that killed the brother. I never had Tony was the only friend who knew everything about me he knew about my past everything. He was my unbiological brother and he was the greatest friend I could ever ask for" _Ms.C said "He really knew everything about you even your past_" Tommy said "He knew everything that made me who I am today he was and will always be the greatest friend I ever had"

_Ms.C said "By the way Tommy Tony left you something but you'll have to come to France if you want it"_ Tommy said "Tell me what it is first" _Ms.C said "I can't Tony wouldn't want me to"_ Tommy said "Yea your right he wouldn't fine I'll come back but I'm not coming near Kadic I refuse to set foot there. Meat me in the woods in France and bring the thing with you I'll be there Tomorrow morning your time which would be in the afternoon here in Florida"

_Ms.C said "Ok"_ Tommy said "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then and that will probably be the last time you ever see me because I can't come to terms with a certain someone and what they did to me" _Ms.C said "Ok and can't wait"_ Tommy said "Me either"

Then I hang up and I grab a change of clothes and put it in my duffel bag with a few other things and leave my house and go to the airport and get a ticket to go to France. When I get to France I feel that sinking feeling in my stomach. Because I knew I told myself I wouldn't come back and the only reason I'm here is for Tony and that's it.

After I leave the airport I go to the woods right where I used to hang out then I see a cemetery not to far away from where I'm standing. I walk over there and I find Tony's grave it feels weird to be standing right across from it knowing I wasn't there for him in his final moments on earth because of what Lita told me a year ago.

Tommy said "Tony bro I don't know if your around or not but I'm sorry I wasn't there for you I had my own problems to worry about I know that sounds mean. If you were here you would understand what I mean I'm sorry that Jake shot you. You didn't deserve to go like that I know I can't change the past. I'll never forget you ever I couldn't you're the greatest friend slash brother I never had ever"

Then a breeze starts to pick up and it creeps me out and makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up and it starts to get cold really cold to the point where I can see my own breath. The very next thing that happeneds is I see someone in the distance. They walk over to me and stand right next to me so I look over at them and it's Tony.

Tommy said "Whoa dude…" Tony asks "Tommy?" Tommy said "That's my name don't wear it out" Tony said "I won't and where the hell where you when I need you, you jerk!" Tommy said "I'm sorry Tony Lita broke up with me and I couldn't handle it. I wasn't myself and I didn't know me leaving would do this I had no idea"

Tony said "What a lame excuse seriously where were you?" Tommy said "I was in Nashville I told you that before I left. It's not a lame excuse Lita dumped me for Jeremy I'm sorry that this happened to you I really am. I'm not making this up Lita is with Jeremy now not me"

Tony said "Fine but why didn't you come back?" Tommy said "I knew if I did I wouldn't be here right now if I did come back I couldn't do that to myself. I knew if I did that you would standing here not me I'll never forget what Jake did to you"

Tony said "That's probably true and I'm sorry I lost my cool like that I should have known better" Tommy said "It's cool Tony" Tony said "Thanks man" Tommy said "No problem I'm gonna miss you dude"

Tony said "Yea same here come visit when you can or when you decide to come back here and stay" Tommy said "I'll come visit no grantees I'll come back to stay"

Tony said "Alright that's fine with me and Justin wanted me to give you this" he hands me a necklace that has his dog tags on it. Tommy asked "Why would Justin give me his dog tags?" Tony said "Don't know he just told me give them to you when I see you"

Tommy said "Alright and tell him I miss him and I forgive him for putting me up for adoption when I was three" Tony said "Why don't you tell him yourself?" Tommy asks "What?" Tony moves to the side and I see Justin walk over to me and he stands right next to me.

Tommy asks "Justin?…" Justin said "Hi Tommy" Tommy said "I um forgive you for what you did when I was three" Justin said "Oh you found out about that" Tommy said "Yea and no Meagan didn't tell me I found out on my own" Justin said "I know" Tommy said "Ok and why did you give me your dog tags?" Justin said "I wanted you to have them like the guitar to remember me by"

Tommy said "Thanks Just…I mean dad" Justin said "Since when do you call me dad?" Tommy said "I know your my biological father" Justin said "Meagan told you didn't she?" Tommy said "Don't be mad I wanted to know what your son's name was and I had no idea that I was your son"

Justin said "I'm not mad and it's ok you need to know eventually who your real parents were" Tommy said "Yea and I've meat my mom and she hates me" Justin said "That's her problem because you're a great kid Tommy a little stubborn every now and again. Other than that I can't say that you were a bad kid" Tommy said "Thanks dad" Justin said "I also know about you and Lita and I'm proud of you for using you head when you well you know" Tommy said "Oh right and thanks" Justin said "No problem"

Then Tony and Justin fade away and I go back to the woods where Ms.C is waiting for me but she doesn't see me yet until I'm right behind her. She turns around and sees that it was me and I start laughing. Ms.C said "Not funny" Tommy said "It was quite funny but whatever" Ms.C looks at me and can't believe I'm standing in front of her then she hugs me.

Tommy asked "Did I do something wrong?" Ms.C said "You left" Tommy said "I know I had my reasons to why I left and I don't need anyone asking me about it" Ms.C asked "Why not?" Tommy said "Because I'm not comfortable with talking about it that's why" Ms.C said "Fine be that way"

Tommy said "You know I would tell you if I wanted to but what made me leave has nothing to do you or anyone else so don't worry about it" Ms.C said "You sure?" Tommy said "Yea I'm sure and it wasn't you honest it was someone else" Ms.C asked "Lita?" Tommy said "No…" Ms.C asked "You sure it wasn't Lita?" I stare at my feet fighting the urge to run off like I used to but I don't.

Tommy said "No it was Lita but I don't want to talk about it" Ms.C said "You ok Tommy?" Tommy said "Not really" Ms.C said "I shouldn't have brought Lita up I'm sorry" Tommy said "No it's cool the reason I left is because she went back to Jeremy and broke up with me a year ago. I couldn't come back here because I knew what I would do to myself if I stayed here"

Ms.C said "I think we all know what you would have done" Tommy said "Yea not going to say not coming back was easy at first but then I used to being in Florida again" Ms.C said "I'm just glad you showed up" Tommy said "Same here and what did Tony leave for me" Ms.C said "This" she hands me an envelope with my name on it so I open it and pull out a letter and I start to read it.

_Dear Tommy,_

_Hope your ok miss you dude and I just want you to know that my dad wants you have everything I had Tom you're a great friend I won't forget you. Even though I wish you'd move back to France but that's up to you. Whatever the choice you make is fine with me just don't forget about me and don't forget to get everything from my dad. Tom life won't be the same without you around anymore I guess I'll live for now just don't do anything I wouldn't do or I'll haunt your ass for the rest of your life._

_Tony _

I fold up the letter and put it in my pocket Tommy asks "When did he write the letter?" Ms.C said "A week before he died" Tommy said "Oh why didn't he send it he knows where I live" Ms.C "He was going to but he couldn't bring himself to so he didn't besides he was messed up enough" Tommy said "I guess so…I mean he was"

Ms.C said "He was he had bandages all over his arms from cutting himself and a scar on his face because Jake stabbed him with a piece of glass in the cheek and went up to his right eye"

Tommy said "Good thing Jake is in Jail or I would kick his ass for what he did to Tony" Ms.C said "Then you would no better than him" Tommy said "That's easy for you to say you don't know Tony like I do. You still have a close friend that's like a sibling to you I don't have that anymore because he got shot by someone who knew that the one he killed didn't do anything to him"

Ms.C said "Your just like Jake what happened to you?" Tommy said "My best friend died and I wasn't here and he hates me for it because the only person who I gave my heart to broke it for another guy who violated her"

Ms.C said "Yea right" Tommy said "It's true Jeremy violated Lita and I was there for her and admitted my feelings for her I thought she felt the same way but only used me to get in my pants" Ms.C said "Right" Tommy said "I'm not making this up I love Lita with all my heart and soul I would give my world to her and never break her heart. I'm not that type of guy I'm not a heart breaker I love Lita so much and she'll never know that now. Because she's head over heels for Jer so she'll never know how much I truly love her"

Ms.C said "You're sort of like Jake and Tony" Tommy said "I guess I am somewhat like Jake and Tony and I guess I better go home it feels weird to be here again. After I told myself I would never come back" Ms.C said "Don't go please" Tommy said "Ms.C please just let me go I still need time away from here I'll come back when I'm ready to until then you're just going to get used to me not being here all the time"

Ms.C asked "Why did you have to change? Why?" Tommy said "I'm not going to fight you on this I'm just going home" Ms.C said "Fine go back to Florida" Tommy said "Ms.C calm down I know you want me to stay part of me does but the other part of me doesn't. I know you miss me I miss you too leaving France was never easy for me"

Ms.C asked "How do you think everyone else that you knew felt when you left?" Tommy said "I don't know all I know is Tony took it really hard and I guess you did too I didn't know you would. Tony I kind of had a feeling he would but I wasn't sure about it until now that he's gone. I know just how hard it hit him that I was never coming. Now your lashing out at me because I left a year later" Ms.C said "I'm not lashing out at you" Tommy said "Sounds like you are besides I don't need this not now not ever"

Then I start to walk away when Ms.C slaps me really hard and I hit my head on the dirt road then I get up and I just stare at her before walking away again. Then I turn around and look at her again and she looks like she's ready to hit me again.

Tommy said "Go ahead slap me again I don't care it's not like I'll stop you" she proceeds to slap me again even harder than before then she punches me in the ribs I cough up blood. After I lift my head up I can feel blood running down my chin and neck.

Tommy said "I knew I shouldn't have come back to France I don't need to take this from you your not my parent!" she stops a few feet away from me and looks at me angry and hurt at the same time.

Tommy said "What can't handle the fact that I'm not your kid because I don't want to be your kid and I'm glad I'm not" Ms.C shouts "Who would want a kid like you anyways!" Tommy said "People who aren't you that's for sure"

Ms.C said "Be glad you're not my child" Tommy said "Why would you ground me for the rest of my life? Newsflash I'm not your kid and never will be" Ms.C shouts "Just go back to Florida you little bastard!" Tommy shouts "At least I'm happy there away from people like you!"

Ms.C said "And I'll be away from someone like you because no one would want to be around someone like you not even Tony wanted to be around you" Tommy said "Liar and don't bring Tony into this he has nothing to do with this"

Ms.C said "No it's true Tony hated being around you after you left at first he was happy then he got depressed" I just stand there letting my anger slip away from me and feeling a wave of sadness, worthlessness, and hopelessness hit me lowering my head.

I turn around and walk away finding a river deep in the woods to stand by then I find a bridge and I start to climb up the bridge and look at the river wondering if I should jump off the bridge or not.

A few minutes later Ms.C finds me looking at the river wondering what I'm doing then she starts to walk over to me but stops a few feet away from me. Ms.C asks "Tommy what are you doing?" Tommy said "Stay away from me and like you don't already know!" Ms.C said "Tommy don't jump please" Tommy said "Why? Like you said Tony hated me and I know you do to and everyone else does too so leave me alone!"

Ms.C said "I don't hate you Tommy" she takes a few steps toward me and I start move closer to the edge of the bridge. Tommy said "Back off and leave me alone and don't pretend you don't hate me when I know you do my own mother hates me"

Ms.C said "Tommy I don't hate you honest don't do this it's not worth it don't do this to yourself and the people that care about you" Tommy said "You don't care about me you want nothing to do with a person like me no one would not even my mom she didn't want to have a kid like me"

Ms.C said "Tommy I didn't mean what I said before and I know you didn't either we were both mad please don't do this" she takes a few more steps toward me and I keep moving to the edge of the bridge until I'm out of bridge to walk on.

She takes one last step toward me before I jump off the bridge and she tries to grab me but it's too late and I fall into the river and I hit my head on a rock after falling in the river and being swept away in the rivers current.

So Ms.C follows the river and tries to keep an eye on me but she can't see my head because I'm underwater and my head isn't sticking out of the water. Until the water starts to slow down and get a little sallower. She sees my head sticking out of the water and she jumps in the river and gets me out and tries to wake me up but I won't wake up.

Ms.C said "Come on Tommy wake up please" I don't respond I don't even move she shakes me but I still don't wake up or move plus I'm not breathing. So I might have water in my lungs so Ms.C gives me CPR which doesn't work only a little water comes out of my mouth. Nothing else happeneds so she tries again and I still don't wake up only more water comes out of my mouth.

Twenty minutes later Ms.C sits me up and smacks my back really hard that's when I wake up and I start to cough up water and a little bit of blood. After I stop coughing Ms.C hugs me but I pull her off me and I get up and walk away before passing out from my head injury I have.

Ms.C finds me and lifts me off the ground and takes me to the hospital. Where I go into surgery and get stitches on my head and one of my legs because I had a huge bloody gash in my leg from hitting the rocks when I jumped.

Two hours later I'm out of surgery and I'm asleep so Ms.C comes into the room I'm in and walks over to me and I'm still asleep with a bandage on my head and a bandage on my left leg. Ms.C said "Tommy I'm sorry this happened to you I don't hate you at all I just hate to see you get hurt like this and act the way you did it's not like you to be that way"

_Ms.C it's ok I forgive you I'm sorry too I never meant to say what I did to you I'm sorry too._ But I know she can't hear me because I was thinking that because I'm still asleep then I start to wake up and I open my eyes a little bit. Tommy said "Ms.C its ok I'm sorry too I didn't mean what I said"

Ms.C said "You've woken up" Tommy said "I have? I'm sorry I jumped I don't know what came over me…" Ms.C said "That doesn't matter now just get some rest Tommy" Tommy said "I'll try to just don't leave"

Ms.C said "Why I'm not your mom" Tommy said "I don't care about that I just don't want to be alone. I know that sounds weird but I just want someone by my side since Tony isn't around anymore"

Ms.C said "I understand that but you know I can't stay Jay isn't home and Xander is all alone I'm sorry Tommy if I didn't have a kid I would stay" Tommy said "Ok…" Then my eyes roll back and the whites are showing and my hand clench the bed sheets. My heart rate speeds up then slows down until I flat line and the doctors come in and stabilize me and get my heart rate under control.

When they finally get my heart rate under control again I close my eyes and I fall asleep and the doctor walks out and so does Ms.C leaving me alone to sleep for the rest of the day. The next morning I wake up and a nurse walks in and checks on me to make sure I'm ok. For the most part I am just in a little pain but that's it.

That afternoon my mom walks in my room and looks at me I just look away because I know how she feels about me and I'm not in the mood to deal with her.

Tommy said "Mom leave now I want nothing to do with you because I know you want nothing to do with me" Autumn said "Tommy don't talk to me like that" Tommy said "Why I'm not a little kid anymore I'm old enough to talk care of myself"

Autumn said "That doesn't matter if your little or not you still need a mom to watch you" Tommy said "No I don't I don't need you, you were never there for me when I needed you not once so go back to Jake and leave me alone"

Then she slaps me and I put my hand to my face where she slapped me and I can feel it sting and I can sorta make out the hand imprint she left from hitting me. Tommy said "What was that for I know I'm being a little bit of a jerk and I have my reasons to. You can leave if you want I do apologize for being a jerk but you don't need to hit me" I get slapped again twice as hard as before.

I don't say anything this time I don't want to get slapped again so I look away from my mom and try not to say anything to her that would make her more angry at me. Then Jake walks in and sees me I look at him for two seconds and he looks pissed off. I go back to looking at the bed sheets not saying anything. Because I don't want to get hit again and I don't want to make Jake anger than he already is.

Jake asked "Autumn what are you doing here?" Autumn said "I heard that this little bastard was in the hospital so I came to see him" Jake said "Oh look Autumn don't insult him he could take it the wrong way he could be like Jarred you know"

Autumn said "I don't give a damn if he is like Jarred" Jake said "Autumn chill out" Tommy said "It's ok Jake if she wants to act like this let her I'm not going to stop her from lashing out at a child she didn't want to have. I know I was mistake in her eyes but not to my dad he loved me"

Then the room gets deadly quiet and I'm not going to say anything else because I don't want to get hit again even though Jake looks like he's calmed down and isn't mad anymore my mom still looks pissed off.

Jake said "Alright" I don't say anything I just keep looking down feeling horrible and really hurt and not just physically mentally and emotionally tie into that as well.

Jake asked "You feeling ok?" Tommy said "At the risk of being smacked again I'm not going to answer that" Jake said "Oh ok I'm not going to do anything to you" Tommy said "I know but she will" Jake asked "Why?"

Tommy said "Because I told her that I wanted nothing to do with her and I know she feels the same way about me"

Jake said "I see but why did she come here if she really hates you?" Tommy said "I don't know why she did I didn't say anything to her about me being here in fact I'm not even supposed to be here I'd rather be in Florida than here" Jake said "Ok and why would you want to be in Florida don't you like France"

Tommy said "I do like France I really do but something that happened a year ago that I'm not going to talk about made me leave France and never want to come back. I only came back because my friend Tony left me something important for me to get"

Jake said "Oh alright I can see that happening" Tommy said "Well Tony didn't give the something to me it was someone else because he couldn't show up because he died six months after I left" Jake said "Sorry to hear about Tony"

Tommy said "It's cool I'm starting to get over it some but not really we were really good friends I've known him since I was four" Jake said "So he's like a brother to you" Tommy said " Yea he knew everything about me down to the tiniest detail everything that happened to me in my past. Which I will never tell anyone about only Tony knows what I've been through and I'm glad I told him about it and he would never tell you either"

Jake said "I wasn't going to ask about your past because I know better" Tommy said "I'm just glad that Tony knows about it and thanks for not asking about it" Jake said "No problem" Autumn said "Jake honey I'm going home to check on the boys I'll see you at home"

Jake said "Sorry Autumn I'm not coming home tonight I'm staying with Tommy and if you don't like that then that's your problem. If you can't treat him like a son because he is your son then I might as well fix what you started"

Autumn said "Fine stay with that thing" Jake said "He's your son damn it don't treat him like this you don't treat Josh and Jarred like this only Tommy what he ever do to you" Autumn said "He's the only thing that ruined my life" Jake said "No he's not he made your life better you made his a living hell you don't even love him like you do Jarred and Josh" Autumn said "No he ruined my life and made it the worst thing ever Josh and Jarred made up for what Tommy did to me"

Tommy said "I did nothing to you, you had sex with Justin not me you got pregnant not me you chose to keep me because you used to love me. Damn it mom you used to care about me now you don't because you're afraid if you love me again you'll forget about Josh and Jarred that's the only reason you hate me"

Autumn said "No I hate you! I'll never love you!" Tommy said "You don't have to love me just care about me that's all I ask nothing else. I just want to know that whenever I feel like no one wants me around that I have someone who gives a damn about me"

She just walks away and I don't stop her from leaving because something tells me I was right about what I said. I just get up and go to the bathroom and I get back in bed after. I fall asleep and I don't wake up until the next morning. When a nurse comes in and takes the bandages off my head and puts a new one on my leg but not my head. She takes the stitches out of my head and leaves when she is done getting the stitches out.

Jake wakes up a few minutes after she leaves and sees the scar on my head and looks at me weird. Tommy said "If you must know I hit my head on a rock and my leg also hit a rock I was in a river because I did something stupid and got hurt. Obviously its not as bad as I thought I would basically I wasn't feeling very wanted by everyone when I did the thing I did" Jake said "Ok at least you're not severely injured" Tommy said "That's because I got lucky"

Jake said "True" Tommy said "Why did you stick up for me yesterday when you know I'm not your son" Jake said "I don't care about that if your mother doesn't care about you then someone has to"

Tommy said "That doesn't explain why you stood up for me" Jake said "I'm sick of you and her fighting and whenever she looks at a picture of you or thinks about you. She turns into someone she's not and takes it out on Josh and Jarred"

Tommy said "We don't fight all the time just when she feels like showing her face to me I don't ask her to come and find me she does that on her own" Jake said "Oh" Tommy said "And it's not fair for her to take it out on Josh and Jarred especially him I know his secret"

Jake asks "You do?" Tommy said "Yea I'm just like him I do the same thing he does when he's on edge about everything or feels like he has no one to turn to"

Jake said "Wow" Tommy said "Yea I don't do that now but I have a feeling Jarred still does I know this is sudden and all but I think Jarred needs time away from his parents. I'm not saying send him off to boot camp I'm saying maybe he needs a little time away from his parents. Until he can deal with it again and not hurt himself"

Jake said "I think you're right he might need a little time away from us" Tommy said "I could take him to Florida I don't have to I'm just suggesting it"

Jake said "No that sounds like something Jarred needs it'll be good for him" Tommy said "Yea it will if Josh wants to come he can but it's all up to you Jake. If you don't want them to come with me I understand they are your kids after all" Jake said "Your right Tommy Jarred does need time away it will do him some good Josh I don't know he doesn't really talk to us anymore and they can go with you"

Tommy said "Great just don't tell mom I don't want her to know about this" Jake said "Alright but she'll find out eventually" Tommy said "Don't care as long as Jarred and Josh are away from her when she does of course"

Jake said "You know what Tommy" Tommy asks "What?" Jake said "Maybe I was wrong about you when I first meat you maybe you're not such a bad kid after all maybe you're a bad kid turned good"

Tommy said "To be honest I am a bad kid turned good I've hurt people and done many things I'm not proud off but I've turned my life around. Since I came to France and when I started living with Justin I wasn't the perfect child. Now that I've grown up some I can finally move past the bad kid I once was"

Jake said "That's great any dad would be proud of you" Tommy said "Yea too bad my dad's dead" Jake asks "Justin?" Tommy said "Yea he's my dad I didn't know that until after he died now I'm living my life by what he would have wanted me to live and what I want to do with my life" Jake said "That's a good way to live I guess"

Tommy said "Don't worry I won't set a bad example for Jarred and Josh honest I don't do drug, drink, or anything else I don't even have a girlfriend just me, myself and I in my apartment in Florida no one else"

Jake said "Good to know" Tommy said "When I get out of here I'm probably going to leave so tell Josh and Jarred to be ready in two days" Jake said "Alright and you think it will take that long for your leg to finish healing?"

Tommy said "It should if not I would give it another day" Jake said "Alright" Tommy said "Cool you can go if you want I can stay here and take care of myself" Jake asked "You sure?" Tommy said "Jake it's fine I've been taking care of myself for almost two years now I think I can handle it" Jake said "Alright I'll come back later with the boys" Tommy said "Ok see you later" Jake said "Alright later"

Jake leaves and I get up and go to the bathroom before taking a nap for the next five hours then Jake comes back and I wake up right before he walks in the room. Tommy said "Hey Jake, Josh, and Jarred" Josh said "Hi" Jarred said "Hi"

Jake said "Boys you remember Tommy right?" Josh said "No" Jarred said "Sorry dad I don't" Tommy said "It's cool the last time you saw me I had a girlfriend remember Lita"

Josh said "Yea" Jarred said "Yup" Tommy said "And remember when you hung out with me that one day over the summer a year and a half ago" Josh said "Yea I remember that" Jarred said "So do I" Tommy asked "Does that help you remember who I am?" Josh said "Yea" Jarred asks "Tommy?" Tommy said "That's my name don't ware it out" Jarred said "I'll try not to" Tommy said "Good"

Josh asks "Tommy?" Tommy said "Yea Josh" Josh said "Missed you" Tommy said "Feelings mutual dude" Jarred said "Same with me" Tommy said "Yea I can tell" Josh asked "Dad why are we here?" Jake said "Well"

Tommy asked "How would you two like to come to Florida with me for a while so you can get away from your parents. Jake is fine with it and don't worry about your mom she doesn't need to know about this not yet anyways. So what do you say wanna come or stay here it's up to you two because if you want to stay here that's fine with me"

Josh said "No I want to go I need some time away" Jarred said "So do I, I mean I love mom and dad in all but I feel like I need this it might help me with my little issue" Tommy said "That's kind of why I'm doing this is to help you stop doing that I have so I know what it's like to feel the way you do right now"

Josh said "Not to be mean Jarred but I have to agree it could help you with that" Jarred said "It's fine Josh and yea it could how long do we have" Tommy said "Two days or three depending on how long the gash in my leg takes to heal"

Josh said "Alright and if mom asks us" Tommy said "Tell her your going with some friends on a camping trip for a while and that you really want to go and that Jake is ok with it. Because their parents are going and are going to make sure that no one does anything dumb" Josh said "Nice story" Tommy said "Technically you're not lying to her so that makes it ok" Josh said "Yea it does"

Jarred said "It really does now that I think about it" Tommy said "Exactly" Jake said "Alright boys let's go home and pack" Josh said "Ok" Jarred said "Later Tommy" Tommy said "Later Jarred"

They leave and I go back to sleep until the next morning when the nurse comes in and wants to check my gash out. So I sit up and take the covers of my legs and she takes the bandage off and looks at my leg. Then she starts to take the stitches out of my leg after she is done she cleans up my leg and tells me that my leg is all healed up and I can stay one more day or go home today.

But I decide to stay one more day just in case something happeneds. She leaves after I tell her that I'm going to stay one more day just to make sure that nothing happeneds.

After that day goes by and I wake up the next morning I feel great and I leave the hospital and go to my old house. I get my duffel bag and change my clothes, but before I do that I get a shower and shave. After I shower and shave I put my boxers on then my black jeans and a flannel shirt and my black converses with a red stripe on the sides.

I grab my duffel bag and walk toward Jarred and Josh's house and they come out and see me and Jake comes out too and takes us to the airport. Tommy said "Jake before we go can we stop by Kadic for a few minutes?" Jake asks "Why?"

Tommy said "I think I forgot to get something out of my dorm and I just want to make sure I did I'll be quick about it" Jake said "Ok" so he drives to Kadic and I get out of the car and run to my dorm and open it and lift up the mattress.

I get my other laptop that I had hidden in the room that no one knew about so I put it in my shoulder bag with my other laptop and I walk out and I see Lita and Jeremy making out.

I look away and leave them alone after I get half way down the stairs I hear Lita call my name but I just keep walking because I know I don't want to talk to her at all. She ends up following me until I turn around and I'm fighting the urge to get mad but her standing there looking at me isn't helping.

Tommy said "What do you want?" Lita said "Tommy" Tommy asked "What Lita?" Lita said "I missed you" Tommy said "Fantastic I didn't miss you sorry I've been busy with my own life and not fucking with girls hearts like you did to mine" Lita shouts "Shut up!" Tommy says getting angry "Fucking make me besides I don't fucking need this from you go back to Jeremy and leave me alone"

Lita said "Just get the hell out of my face you asshole" Tommy said "Gladly and I'm not a bitch who plays with other people's feelings after her ex-boyfriend rapped her" Lita said "Fuck off" Tommy said "Not my fault its true it's not my fault you can't handle the truth" Lita said "Go to hell" Tommy said "When I do I'm taking you with me so I'll see you in hell then"

Lita said "Jump off a cliff" Tommy said "Sounds fun but I'd rather not and go fuck Jake" Lita asked "Who told you that?" Tommy said "Not hard to tell by the look on your face that your hiding something I'm just surprised Jeremy doesn't know"

Lita said "Don't you dare tell him" Tommy said "I won't but you should besides Jake killed Tony how can you like someone like that" Lita said "That's none of your damn business" Jeremy said "What's not of his business? Oh hi Tommy" Tommy said "Hi Jer" Lita said "Nothing Jer" Jeremy said "You sure it sounded like it was important" Tommy said "Um it is but I think Lita should tell you what it is coming from me might sound wrong"

Jeremy said "Ok" Lita said "It's nothing Jeremy and Tommy shut up" Tommy said "Why should I it's not my fault that you and Jake um nevermind" Jeremy said "Her and Jake what?" Tommy said "Nothing Jer forget I said that" Jeremy said "Tell me"

Tommy said "Ok fine don't kick the crap out of me when I tell you this because I didn't know until a few minutes ago but Lita did it with Jake. Again I had no idea until a few minutes ago and you know that Jeremy I haven't been in France for a year"

Jeremy said "She did what? and I know Tommy" Tommy said "Um it's been fun but I gotta go later" I take off running and I get in the car and Jake drives us to the airport and drops us off and Jarred, Josh, and I get on a plane and go to Florida.

* * *

Tommy "um i have nothing to say about that"

Tony "you killed me you bastard!"

Tommy "not my fault i was feeling emo and i was going to kill jake but i changed my mind i sowwwwwy"

Tony "forgive you only cuz you told me that Jake was going to get killed"

Tommy "yay!"

Tony "lay off the sugar dude"

Tommy "NEVER!"

*gets smacked by Taylor*

Tommy "owwww what the hell?"

Taylor "lay off the sugar"

Tommy "is that because we made out?"

Taylor "we did what?"

Tommy "nothing"

Taylor "tell me"

Tommy "but you'll hit me again just read the chapter and get back to me"

*she reads the chapter and smackes me*

Tommy "owwwww told you that you would hit me!"

Taylor "i can't believe you and i did that!"

Tommy "um it probably won't happen again"

Taylor "if it does i kill you"

Tommy "um ok"

Taylor "good"

_*thinks to self* so she thinks MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Tommy "anyways people that read my story Taylor has a dare for you readers Taylor"

Taylor "thank you Tommy"

Tommy "welcome"

Taylor "the dare is give Tommy wait how many review do you want?"

Tommy "um up to you your giving to dare"

Taylor "ok does 13 reviews sound good"

Tommy "fine by me"

Taylor "and it can't be from the same person different people this time"

Tommy "sorry Openy123 i do like your reviews really i do but i've had it with getting only one review everytime i update damn it readers review!"

Taylor "yea what he said"

Tommy "seriously Review damn it i want more than one review and Openy123 don't go to different chapters and leave reviews for the other chapters or i'm not updating for a really long time no joke!"

Taylor "to prove his point he will work on the next chapter every otherday or every two days depending if he has time to"

Tommy "it's true i'll take forever to write the next one and i'll keep doing that until i get 13 reviews so i suggest if your name isn't Openy123 review but yes openy you can review only once! or Jake will come after you"

Jake "i will"

Tommy "go away!"

Jake "no"

Tommy "do i need to get schroeder in here?"

Jake "no i'll go"

Tommy "good no leave and readers for the love of my sanity review damn it!"

Tony "chill out Tom"

Tommy "i'm good i just want people to review more i mean if they read my story it would be nice to know weather or not they liked the chapter or not or whatever i don't care just don't flame me"

Tony "good point"

Tommy "yea if the readers want to see something in the story also i'll let them add to it because i'm sorta running out of ideas"

Tony "but what about your sequal?"

Tommy *hits Tony with a frying pan*

Tony "ow what the hell?"

Tommy "that wasn't me it was the other me"

Tony "really?"

Tommy "yep"

Tony "which one of you said that?"

Tommy "i did"

Tony "argh i'm confused"

Taylor "the one with the weird expression on his face is innocent the other one is guilty"

Tony "and which one would that be?"

Taylor "the one wearing a G-Star shirt"

Tony "ok"

Tommy "yea i didn't hit you that was the other me"

Tony "G-star shirt said that right?"

Tommy "yes"

Tony "ok"

Tommy "so go kill him" *points to the other me*

Tony "naw i'm good"

Tommy "uh...oh crap your the other Tony great..."

YT "what you mean?"

Tommy "since your here and your younger than me right?"

YT "yea"

Tommy "so that's the younger Tony"

YT "oh ok"

Tommy "wow i just epically failed...well you failed...ok nevermind i'm sending you back to the past"

YT "i don't wanna go back"

Tommy "i no care go back now"

YT "NEVER!"

*he takes off running*

Tommy "get back here other me!"

(he hits a tree)

Tommy "smooth move slick"

YT "shut up!"

Tony "i'll go help him"

Tommy "which Tony are you?"

Tony "younger"

Tommy "i perfer the older you but since i don't know where he went i guess you'll have to do just get the other me and go back to the past"

Tony "ok"

Tommy "right anyways as the older Tony i think it was him about my sequal um anyone want an Oc that they have and want me to use then Pm me or leave a review your choice and this story i'm almost done with i still have um...three or four more chapters to go before i'm done so after i post the last chapter i'll put up a thing that will be strictly for people who want to have oc's in my next story and i am looking for both genders just throwing that out there"

Taylor "so send them in now or later whatever you choose"

Tommy "um i'm going to go with what Taylor just said and apparently you readers don't get the dare i want more than one review but i can clearly see that won't happen so i guess i'll cut it down to 3 reviews can you handle that? If not then i'm taking a month off my story and i'll quit working on the next chapter until i get at least 3 reviews so REVIEW! do it if you want the next chapter oh and Openy feel free to review other chapters now i no longer care if you review more than once since your the only reader that does because i captured Jake and he won't be escaping anytime soon"


	23. Drama, Drama, Drama Pt 1

(Evil laughter is heard in the distance)

Then younger me, Taylor, Josh, younger Tony, and myself walk into the room

Tommy "Hellew readers"

YT "dude your scaring me"

Tommy "good"

Taylor "your scaring me too"

Tommy "i'm sowwy Taylor mini me not sorry to you"

Taylor "forgive you"

Tommy "yay!"

YT "are you sugar high again?"

Tommy "no that's my ADHD kicking in it makes me hyper i can't help it"

youngtony "you actually can you just choose not to"

Tommy "nobody asked you mini Tony"

youngtony "fine"

Tommy "look mini Tony your fun and all but you need to go back to the past because Ms.C might notice that your not there and i know what your thinking what about the younger me trust me she won't miss me"

youngtony "fine i'll go back only because your right about Ms.C"

Tommy "exactly"

youngtony "later"

YT "later Tony"

(youngtony leaves and goes back to the past)

Josh "Tom who do you want to read the disclaimer?"

Tommy "I honestly don't care who reads it because we'll just fight about it until someone gives up and reads it so who ever wants to read it can i will not force it upon anyone to read it"

Josh "ok want Gabe to read it"

Tommy "he can if he wants to I'm not going to say he has to when he doesn't have to"

Josh "whatever"

Gabe "i'll read it if no one wants to"

Tommy "you don't have to Gabe i'm not forcing you to so you can opt out if you want"

Gabe "ok i'll opt out"

Tommy "ok just tell the reader what I told you earlier"

Gabe "ok I changed my name from Jarred to Gabe so when you see Gabe instead of Jarred i'm still the same person i just have a different name now"

Tommy "now that you got that out of the way I have to say I lied about taking a month off sorry people but I am cutting this chapter into two different parts I'll have part two up shortly after I post part one"

Taylor "does that mean you won't have to update when you feel like it"

Tommy "yes Taylor it does and that also means I'm that much closer to finishing this story"

Taylor "aww"

Tommy "what do you like this story?"

Taylor "but that means I won't be in your sequal"

Tommy "um I can't tell you without giving it away Taylor but in my sequal there is a character who looks a lot like you again I can't give too much away on that you'll just have to wait like everyone else"

Taylor "ok"

Tommy "don't feel bad i would tell you but it would give it away and I can't do that because Justin Bieber told me not to"

Taylor "he did why?"

Tommy "I have no idea he just told me not to tell you I would if I could but I can't so I won't"

YT "that ryhmed"

Tommy "thank you captain obvious"

YT "welcome"

Tommy "anyways Jake bring in the disclaimer boy"

Jake "ok"

(he leaves and comes back with the disclaimer boy)

Tommy "hello there Justin"

Justin "why'd you bring me here and where the heck am I?"

Tommy "can't tell you and if I told you then Jake here would have to...well do something I shall not speak of"

Jake "he has a point there I would"

Tommy "exactly"

Justin "then why am I here?"

Tommy "simple read the disclaimer and your free to go but you have to read it first then you can go"

Justin "oh ok"

Tommy "just read it before Jake does something I can't speak of"

Justin "alright what's your name so I can tell everyone what you don't own"

Tommy "ok the names Tommy"

Justin "ok Tommy does not own Code Lyoko or its characters but his oc's those are his and if you want to use them ask him first"

Tommy "well done Justin"

Justin "can i go now?"

Tommy "um no Jake put him in a cage and don't let him out"

Jake "sweet"

(Jake leaves with Justin and locks Justin in a cage)

Taylor "did you use one of my songs in this chapter too"

Tommy "no i didn't I did use _Back to December _in the next chapter but it's not the actually lyrics to that song I just used the idea around it but I was going to use it but I changed my mind and went with a diffrent song instead"

Taylor "oh ok"

Tommy "yea I mean I do like the song honest I do I just didn't feel like adding a song to this chapter because it's too much work and half the time i have to fix the lyrics anyways because they might not be accurate so i don't feel like putting up with that right now"

Taylor "I see"

Tommy "anyways readers enjoy part one of two parts there might be three i don't know not promising that there will be but i do know there are two parts this one and the next one"

* * *

When we get there and get off the plane and we get our stuff and we walk out of the airport Garret and Iggy are waiting for us and Garret drove my car and he throws me the keys. Tommy said "Thanks Garret hey Iggy" Iggy said "Hey Tommy who are those two they look terrified"

Tommy said "Leave them alone Iggy one of them does what I did before I stopped doing that" Iggy said "I wasn't going to do anything you know me better than that" Tommy said "I know anyways black hair like mine is Jarred and the blonde haired one is Josh and Jarred and Josh meat Iggy and Garret don't worry they don't bite honest and I've known them since I was six"

Josh said "You sure that they don't bite" Tommy said "Hey I'm still alive and I've been around them since I was six so you'll live" Jarred said "Ok if you say so" Tommy said "I do so calm down"

Tommy said "Jarred, Josh go put your bags in the back seat of Garret's car he'll take them to my apartment for you" Jarred said "Ok" Josh said "Alright" so they give their bags to Garret and Iggy and him leave and I walk over to my car and unlock it. Tommy said "Come on get in boys" then Josh looks over at something and can't tell what it is.

Josh asks "What's that over there Tommy?" Tommy said "It's who Josh and I don't know" Josh said "Ok" then the person starts to walk over to us and we have no idea who it is. Josh asks "Why are they walking over here?"

Tommy said "I don't know I can't read their mind" Josh said "I bet you want to" Tommy said "That would be cool but I'd rather hear my own thoughts then other people's thoughts" Josh said "Yea it would be cool"

Tommy said "Can we just go now I mean I'm not trying to sound mean but you know me" Jarred said "It's cool Tommy" Josh said "Yea whatever" Tommy said "And I thought I was bad when I was your age" Josh asked "What?" Tommy said "Nothing Josh I was thinking out loud I don't mean to do that it just happeneds when you least except it"

Josh said "Alright" Tommy said "Seriously I didn't mean to think out loud it just happeneds sometimes that's all" Josh said "Alright" Tommy said "Ok" Taylor asked "Tommy?" Josh said "Dude" Tommy asked "What?" Jarred said "Dude" Tommy said "Yea what's with you two?" then I turn around and see the person that Josh was talking about earlier. Tommy said "Oh" Taylor asked "Are you Tommy?"

Tommy said "Last time I checked I was why?" Taylor said "Remember me?" Tommy said "Um…I feel like I know you but I can't seem to think of your name" Taylor asked "Really now?" Tommy said "Give me hint it might jog my memory a little"

Taylor said "Ok a year ago you went to what concert in Nashville" Tommy asked "Taylor?" Taylor said "No I'm the freaking Easter bunny" Tommy said "Yea and I'm a leprechaun" Josh asked "Really where's your pot of gold?"

Tommy said "I lost it when the aliens brought me here" Jarred said "You're an alien I knew it!" Tommy said jokingly "Shhhhhh don't tell anyone it's a secret" Jarred said "Too late" Tommy said "Damn…"

Tommy said "Anyways" Taylor asked "How've you been Tommy?" Tommy said "Great you?" Taylor said "Awesome and who are those two?" Tommy said "Be nice one of them is a little like me" Taylor said "Oh so they" Tommy said "Yea that" Taylor said "Oh ok" Tommy said "Ok that aside black hair is Jarred and blonde hair is Josh" Taylor said "Ok" Jarred asked "Tom who is she?"

Tommy said "First it's Tommy not Tom only Tony can call me Tom you two can when I feel the need to until then it's Tommy not Tom" Josh said "Chill out Tommy you know he didn't mean to say that" Tommy said "I know, I know Jarred I'm sorry" Jarred said "No you're not" Tommy said "Yes I am I didn't mean to snap like that"

Jarred "yes you did" Tommy said "I didn't Jarred I'm still…" Jarred said "Still what a jerk"? Tommy said "No I'm slowly getting over the fact that I'll never see my best friend again because he's dead" Jarred "Oh" Tommy "Yea" Jarred said "Sorry" Tommy said "It's ok Jarred you didn't know I can't blame you for that"

Jarred said "Thanks I guess" Tommy said "No problem" Jarred asked "How long did you know Tony" Tommy said "Since I was four" Jarred said "Wow" Tommy said "Yea Tony and I have been friends for years now he's gone and I'll have to move on I guess because that's what he wants" Jarred said "He told you that"

Tommy said "Yea…well not in person his ghost told me" Jarred said "That's just weird" Tommy said "Not really besides it felt good to talk to him one last time" Jarred said "True" Tommy said "Yea…" Josh said "Um Tommy" Tommy said "Oh right Josh Jarred this is Taylor"

Josh said "Hi" Taylor said "Hi Josh and Jarred" Jarred said "Hi" Tommy said "Um why are you in Florida Tay not being mean just wondering" Taylor said "It's ok Tommy and you should know by now" Tommy said "Oh right I forgot about that"

Josh asked "What are you two talking about?" Tommy said "Nothing Josh don't worry about it" Josh asked "You sure?" Tommy said "Yea I am" Josh said "Ok" Taylor said "Hey Tommy can I talk to you alone for a minute" Tommy said "Um ok Josh Jarred stay here and I know you can take care of yourselves but just stay near my car ok" Jarred said "Ok" Josh said "Alright"

So Taylor and I walk away from Josh and Jarred and we go to her car. Tommy asks "What is it?" Taylor said "I missed you" Tommy said "Really I figured you wouldn't because I know your busy and everything" Taylor said "That is true but I couldn't get you out of my head" Tommy said "Really wow I never knew you could miss me that much Lita didn't miss me"

Taylor said "Don't tell me you went to France" Tommy said "I would be lying if I said no and before you freak out I just went there to get something that Tony left me. I didn't expect to run into Lita but I did without meaning too" Taylor said "Oh" Tommy said "Nothing happened I'm still mad about what she did to me I have forgiven her but I can't trust her nor can I let her back into my life after what she did to me"

Taylor said "Ok" Tommy said "Tay I stayed away from Lita and I only saw her once we had a fight nothing else happened between Lita and I" then she kisses me just like in the woods a year ago and it surprises me at first then I start to kiss back getting really into it but not to into it just enough to make Taylor happy.

After ten minutes we pull away due to lack of air. Taylor said "You're good too good" Tommy said "I've had practice with Lita but that was before all this happened" Taylor said "I know" Tommy said "Ok" Taylor said "Maybe we should go back to Josh and Jarred"

Tommy said "Not yet" Taylor asked "Why?" Tommy said "Because I said so" then we start kissing again and my arms wrap around her and her arms go around me and go down to my waist then they go down my pants but stop when one of her hands touches something that she didn't mean to touch.

After that her hands go back to my waist and my hands haven't moved because I know better and if they move I'm in trouble then we pull away and she looks away from me a little guilty of something. Tommy asked "What did my hands go somewhere they weren't supposed to?" Taylor said "No" Tommy asked "Then what is it?"

Taylor said "Your little friend it well…" Tommy said "Oh you meat my little friend its cool don't worry about it that happened to Lita once because well her hands got a little too touchy feely" Taylor said "I see"

Tommy said "It's ok it happeneds it's not a big deal don't feel bad about it just mentally think where the hands go next time that's all" Taylor said "Ok" Tommy said "Seriously don't worry about it stuff like that happeneds all the time not to me to other people don't get worked up about it"

Taylor said "Ok…" then I hug her and tell her that it was no big deal and that she shouldn't get upset about it. Because in time something like that will happen and it will be years from now when it's the perfect moment with someone who isn't me.

That guy will be the right one for her she'll know it and I'll be somewhere else maybe with a girlfriend maybe not who knows what will happen to me. I'm just going to let the days go by and live in the moment.

I let go and I take a few steps back and she's looking at me weird again. Tommy said "Did I forget to shave or are you just looking at me weird for fun?" Taylor said "The first one" Tommy said "Really is it that obvious?" Taylor said "Yea" Tommy said "Goodie guess I know what I'm doing when I get home"

Taylor asked "What?" Tommy said "Shaving" Taylor said "You do that" Tommy said "I will" Josh said "Tommy what's taking you so long" Tommy said "None of your business Josh" Josh said "Fine" Tommy said "Chillax I'm coming" Taylor said "I guess I'll see you later" Tommy said "I guess later" Taylor said "Bye"

I walk away and I go back to my car and Josh, Jarred and I get in and we go to my apartment and we go to my door and I open up my door. I point to the rooms where Josh and Jarred will be staying in while they are here.

Jarred said "Awesome this room rules!" Josh said "I just died and went to skate park heaven" Tommy said "I'm glad you both like I designed the rooms myself" Josh asked "Really you did?" Jarred asked "Who gave you the idea?"

Tommy said "No one but I was inspired by Taylor's condo because her condo is like walking into a very creative little kid's head again I was inspired by her condo I didn't use the same things I came up with all of this on my own"

Josh said "Wow" Jarred said "That's epic and how many rooms are in your apartment" Tommy said "Bedrooms there are five and that's including my room other rooms which would be my indoor skate park. Then I have a game room a recording studio which is the only one that you can make a music video in as well and it's the only one in the whole U.S. that has the sound system it has is top notch"

Josh said "Awesome" Jarred said "That's a lot of space" Tommy said "I know it is but I use every room but the guest rooms so it all works out for me" then I hear a knock at the door so I go walk over to the door and open it.

Tommy said "Hi" John said "Tommy" Tommy said "Yea what is it?" John said "I have Tony's things" Tommy said "Oh I was going to get them a little later but thanks for bringing them go put them in my room and if you need any help just holler" John said "Ok"

Josh asks "Tommy who was that?" Tommy said "Tony's dad" Josh said "Oh ok" Jarred asks "Hey Tommy" Tommy said "Yea Jarred" Jarred said "Just come here" Tommy said "Fine" so I walk into the room where Jarred is staying and he has a cut on his arm and I know how it got there.

Tommy said "Alright Jarred I know I'm not your dad but you gotta stop this" Jarred said "I know it's just so hard" Tommy said "I know it's hard at first then it gets easier trust me just go get yourself cleaned up and bandage that. Then give me your knife trust me I'll give it back when you stop doing that"

Jarred said "Ok" so Jarred goes into the bathroom to wash his cut and he puts a bandage on it and he gets his knife and gives it to me and I put it in my pocket and I take it into my room and I put it somewhere Jarred won't find it.

John said "All done that's everything" Tommy said "Ok" John said "It won't be the same without him" Tommy said "I know it will never be the same he didn't deserve this" John said "I know he didn't and you were an awesome friend to him Tommy I'm glad you and him became friends"

Tommy said "Thanks Mr. Nicolaou" John said "Please Tom you've known me for what feels like your whole life call me John" Tommy said "Ok Jo…Dad" John said "I don't think you meant that" Tommy said "That wasn't me it was Tony speaking through me I know that was weird but it really was Tony not me"

John said "It was weird but that's ok tell Tony I'll miss him" Tommy said "Tell him yourself" John asks "What are you talking about?" Tommy said "Let me show you" John said "Ok" I step to the side and Tony comes out of nowhere and is standing right next to me and his dad is really surprised by this.

John asks "Tony...?" Tony said "Yea dad" John asks "Is it really you?" Tony said "It is dad" John said "I miss you buddy" Tony said "I know dad I know I feel the same way" John said "You didn't deserve this"

Tony said "Dad calm down I know I didn't and no one can change that now you were the best dad I could ask for. Tom you're the greatest friend I've ever had you're the only person besides my dad who really understood me" Tommy said "Thanks Tony that means a lot to me and Tony you're the only person that I know who really knew me the best. I couldn't ask for a better friend no one can replace you Tony ever"

Tony said "You're welcome Tom and I do know you the best plus I'm amazed that you said that no one can replace me because that's the greatest thing you've ever said to me" Tommy said "No problem Tony it's the least I could do for a friend like you" Tony said "You mean brother" Tommy asks "What?" Tony said "Dad can you tell Tommy you know what"

John said "Ok Tommy you won't believe me when I tell you this but Tony is your real brother Peter isn't Justin didn't want you to know that Tony was your real brother. So we adopted Peter so he could be your brother because Justin didn't want you to know that Tony was related to you. So I took Tony and raised him to be my son and when you two became friends we couldn't let you find out that Tony was related to you. So we changed his last name so you wouldn't know about Tony being related to you"

Tommy asks "Why didn't Justin want me to know about Tony being related to me?" John said "I never found out why he didn't want you to know he never told me. He just gave Tony to me and told me to raise him like he was my son" Tommy said "But how can Tony be my brother we don't look the same at all we look nothing alike he can't be my brother" John said "Tom calm down I know this is hard for you to take in but it's the truth Tony is your brother" Tommy said in shock "No! He isn't we don't look alike at all"

John said "I know that's because your real mom died after she had you Tom Justin was crushed by this" Tommy said "I thought my mom was Autumn" John said "She isn't your real mom she's your step mom she had Peter who is your 'brother'" Tommy said "Oh who is my real mom what's her name?"

John said "Her name is Lillian she was Justin's very first wife who died to give life to you" Tommy said "She did?" John said "I know it's hard to believe me and I'm sorry Tom she really did something went wrong when she was in labor with you. I don't know what it was all I know is she didn't make it minutes after you were born she was gone"

Tommy said "Oh hey Tony can you find her for me it would mean a lot to me if you did if not then I understand" Tony said "I'll try to" Tommy said "Thanks Tony"

Tony disappears for ten minutes then comes back with a woman in her mid thirties with black hair just like my own and the same blue-gray eyes I have she's about 5'5 and she's wearing a blue dress and is barefoot.

Tommy asks "Mom is it really you?" Lilly asks "Who are you?" Tommy said "It's one of your little boys Tommy" Lilly asks "Tommy…?" Tommy said "Yea" Lilly said "You've grown up I hardly recognize you"

Tommy said "I know it's been a while since you've seen me I just want you to know I miss you and I wish you were still alive. I know I can't change that I just wanted to let you know that" Lilly said "I know Tommy I miss you too and I'll always be here when you need me no matter what"

Tommy asks "Really you will?" Lilly said "Yes I'll always be by your side whenever you feel alone and no one can help you I'll be there no matter what" Tommy said "Thank you mom" Lilly said "You're welcome Tom and I love you"

Tommy said "Love you too mom more than you already know" Lilly said "Aw Tom" she runs her hand through my hair and I feel one single tear slide down my face because for the first time in the eighteen years I've been alive I feel truly happy.

Lilly said "Tom why are crying did something upset you?" Tommy said "No mom these are tears of happiness not sadness because that empty space I had in my heart has closed. It's filled with the love of my wonderful mother who gave her life for her little boy to live. I can't thank you enough for that I wish I could but I know I can't so seeing you right now is all I can ask for"

Lilly said "Aw Tom come here" Tommy said "Ok" she hugs me and more happy tears slide down my face because I've finally found one person who will never leave my side and stay with me through it all. Then she lets go and wipes the last of the tears off my face and looks at me proud of the man I have become.

Lilly said "I'll miss you Tom never ever forget about me" Tommy said "I won't" then she hands me something to remember her by and I look at it but I can't figure out what it is. Tommy asks "What is it mom?" Lilly said "It's a necklace that your father gave me when we first meet I want you to have it"

Tommy said "Ok I'll never take it off unless I shower then I will other than that I'll wear it all the time" Lilly said "That's my boy" Tony said "Later Tom" Tommy said "Later Tony bye mom" Lilly said "Bye my son" Tony and my real mom fade away and John and I are left standing there in my living room and I'm holding my mom's necklace.

John said "I better go and thanks for letting me see my son one last time Tom that meant the world to me right now" Tommy said "No problem and thank you for telling me about my mom and that Tony is my brother I couldn't ask for anything better" John said "You're welcome and I'll see you around I guess" Tommy said "Yea later John"

Right after John leaves my phone rings so I take it out and answer it. Tommy said "Hello" _Lita said "I need you please come back I'm begging you" _Tommy said "No and no" _Lita said "Please I need someone to talk to" _

Tommy said "Go talk to Jer" _Lita said "I can't he won't talk to me" _Tommy said "That's because you cheated on him with Jake and I personally don't blame him" then I hear a clicking noise and Lita is crying at the same time.

Tommy said "Lita don't do it please I know what it's like to have a broken heart it hurts a lot and what your doing isn't going to solve anything" _Lita said "It's not like you care!" _Tommy said "I do care Lita I love you and you know it please don't do this to yourself I can't lose another friend" _Lita said "Nothing you say will change my mind!" _

Tommy said "Fine take your life end if you really can't stand it anymore just know this you end your life and I end mine. I can't live without you you're my everything I won't be able to live with myself if I'm the last person you talk to before take your life away"

I hear her put whatever was in her hand down and she starts to cry even more than she already was. Tommy asked "Lita what happened to you?" she doesn't say anything she just cries more. Tommy said "Lita please talk to me please" all I hear is her crying even more. Tommy said "Lita….if you're listening then I want you to come to Florida maybe you need some time away from France right now it might do you some good to get away you can stay with me if you want to I won't force you to"

She stops crying and picks up her phone and puts it to her ear again. _Lita said "You sure about that I mean after what I said to you a year ago and everything" _Tommy said "Lita I'm sure about this I know what happened a year ago but I think you need some time away from France right now and you don't have to stay with me you can do whatever you want just come to Florida that's all I ask"

_Lita said "Ok" _Tommy said "Alright I guess I'll see you later or not" _Lita said "Yea I guess bye" _Tommy said "Bye" I hang up and I put my phone back in my pocket and I go to my room and I walk into my bathroom and I close the door and lock it. Then I take out Jarred's knife and I proceed to cut myself making a long deep cut on my arm before dropping the knife in the sink and washing the cut and putting a bandage on it. I wash my blood off the knife and I put it back in my pocket and I grab my razor and shaving cream and I shave my face.

After I'm done shaving I make sure I didn't miss any spots while I was shaving and I didn't so I rinse off the rest of the shaving cream on my face. I walk out of my bathroom and I sit on my bed staring off into space. The only thing that snaps me out of my daze is my phone so I take it out of my pocket and answer it.

Tommy said "Hellew" _Taylor said "Very funny Tommy" _Tommy said "Oh it's the Easter bunny again what I do this time?" _Taylor said "You tell me" _Tommy said "I don't know I'm just a dumb guy what do I know" _Taylor said "Enough" _

Tommy said "You sure about that" _Taylor said "Sadly I am" _Tommy said "Man…..and you called me why?" _Taylor said "Because I need you and your amazing guitar skills" _Tommy "I see so you're telling me that my guitar skills and myself should be where you are now because I'm awesome" _Taylor said "Don't go to crazy on me now" _Tommy sadi "I'm not if I was I would be sugar high right now and you don't want to see me sugar high it's not pretty"

_Taylor said "Really it isn't" _Tommy said "Yea trust me sugar and I don't exactly get along very well but it takes a lot of sugar to get me sugar high" _Taylor said "That's because your naturally hyper" _Tommy said "No I have ADHD so I get hyper easily and I'm not naturally hyper that's just my ADHD" _Taylor said "Really aw man" _Tommy said "I know it's not fair I want to be naturally hyper that would awesome but sadly I can't"

_Taylor said "Man…anyways you up for it" _Tommy said "I guess I am and can Jarred and Josh come too I would leave them in my apartment but I don't trust them that much" _Taylor said "You live in an apartment" _Tommy said "Yes I do it's a magical wonder land of amazingness with a game room and a recording studio/ music video set so I win" _Taylor said "That is amazing" _Tommy said "I know then I have a skate park room with a ramp and everything and I couldn't forget about my pirate ship/tree house/movie theater"

_Taylor said "Wow impressive" _Tommy said "Yes everything is very mix-matched and I like it that way it makes me feel normal or just one of those weird people who don't care if everything matches" _Taylor said "Go you" _Tommy said "I know you're the same way don't get upset at me over it besides I kinda maybe sorta made one of the five bedrooms in my apartment themed off of someone who I think is extremely cool and is very down to earth" _Taylor asks "Who?" _Tommy said "Come to my place and I'll show you" _Taylor said "Ok text me where you live" _Tommy said "Ok see you in a bit" _Taylor "said Ok"_

I hang up and I text Taylor where I live and how to get here then Jarred walks into my room. Tommy said "Yea Jarred what is it?" Jarred said "Where's the game room" Tommy said "Down the hall third door to your right" Jarred said "Ok"

Tommy said "No problem just don't play any of my mature games that I have because some of them could give you nightmares and I'm not kidding about that" Jarred asks "Will all of them do that?" Tommy said "Not all of them but most of them will it's just better if you don't play them" Jarred said "Ok I won't" Tommy said "Good"

A few minutes later I hear a knock at the door so I get up off my bed and I start to make my way to the door when I hear Josh scream. So I go to his room and he isn't in there so I go to the indoor skate park and I find him lying on the ground so I walk over to him to see if he hurt himself or not.

Tommy said "You ok Josh" Josh said "Not really my knee hurts" Tommy said "Ok how'd you hurt it?" Josh said "I was trying to jump off the ramp and on to the kick box but as you can see it didn't work" Tommy said "Yea I can alright let me help you up and see if you can walk on it" Josh said "Ok"

So I help Josh up and he tries to walk on his right leg but instantly lifts it up. Tommy said "Ok does it feel broken or just hurt a lot?" Josh said "It feels somewhere in between I don't think it's broken but I'm not sure and it does hurt a lot"

Tommy said "Ok I'm going to touch your knee right where your knee cap is if that hurts tell me if not then don't say anything ok" Josh said "Ok" so I touch his knee cap and he doesn't say anything then I move my hand away from his knee cap and he yelps and I barely put any pressure on it.

Tommy said "Ok it's not broken it's just muscle damage same thing happened to me once it'll take a while to heal and you'll be in a lot of pain for almost a month maybe a little less. I don't know for a fact but I do know I have to get you a knee brace to wear and you'll have to wear it all the time. The only time it comes off is when you shower or when I wash it for you other than that you never take it off"

Josh said "Ok what should I do now?" Tommy said "I'll take you into the living room and I'll give you an ice pack to put on your knee because it might get swollen. So to prevent that ice is the best thing for it right now then I'm going to take you to the doctor to really make sure that it isn't broken" Josh said "Ok but what about Jarred you're not going to leave him here alone are you"

Tommy said "I was thinking about it I mean what could he possibly do that would get him into trouble" Josh said "You old enough to drink" Tommy said "No and I don't drink I'm only 18 not 21 it hasn't been that long since you've seen me" Josh said "Ok" Tommy said "Oh Jarred has that problem too I see good thing I don't drink I won't until I'm old enough to"

Josh said "Yea he can't help it though I mean he knows he doesn't have too but he does anyways because of our parents" Tommy said "I know I'll talk to him a little later about that not now first I'm going to take care of you and tell me right now if you do anything that you shouldn't because I'll help you. I won't yell at you for it I'm not your dad or mom I won't even tell them well not your mom I might tell your dad but definitely not your mom" Josh said "Um…"

Tommy said "Ok I'll list everything that you might do say yes if you do or look at me like you do if not then don't say anything can you handle that and be honest I promise I won't yell at you I'm not your dad I know that I'm just trying to help you not make it worse"

Josh said "Ok" Tommy said "Alright you drink" he doesn't say anything Tommy said "Ok good cut yourself" again he doesn't say a word. Tommy said "Great last thing drugs" he looks at me really guilty. Tommy said "Ok I know you don't drink so I can rule out alcohol next one heroin" Josh sadi "No I don't do those and I'm being honest I don't but keep going"

Tommy said "Ok what about Coke and not the drink" Josh said "Again I don't" Tommy said "Being honest about that" Josh said "Yes I am" Tommy said "Ok crack" Josh said "Never on my life" Tommy said "Good answer meth" Josh said "Hell no" Tommy said "Um you inhale anything" Josh said "You mean inhalants and no" Tommy said "Yes and ok LSD" Josh said "I wouldn't touch that if it would save Jarred's life"

Tommy said "Ok any prescription abuse I should know about" Josh said "Wouldn't do that if I was paid to" Tommy said "Ok painkillers or Ritalin" Josh said "No and no" Tommy said "Good last one marijuana" Josh said "Guilty as charged"

Tommy said "Ok how often you smoke then" Josh said "I'm addicted what do you think" Tommy said "Um everyday two to three times a day" Josh said "Pretty much" Tommy asks "How long have you been smoking?" Josh said "About two years I've tried to stop but I can't I really have tried it's just so hard"

Tommy said "I know it's ok Josh family can affect you in more ways than they realize I know Jake isn't my dad but do you want to tell him or should I" Josh said "I would but he might yell at me and it might make it worse for me" Tommy said "Ok I'll tell him but first you doctor now" Josh said "Ok"

Jarred asks "Where are you going Josh what happened?" Tommy said "He tried to jump off a ramp and land on a kick box but as you can see it didn't end well" Jarred said "Ok so your taking him to the doctor want me to come to"

Tommy said "If you want to not going to say you have to just don't go in my room I mean it stay out of there other than that don't answer the door unless you know who they are got it" Jarred said "Yea" Tommy said "I'm serious Jarred I'm leaving you alone in my apartment for the first time ever so behave yourself or else" Jarred said "I got it I won't do anything I'm not supposed to do I promise I won't" Tommy said "Good I'm trusting you Jarred don't let me down" Jarred said "I won't"

Tommy said "Hope not and I'll be a phone call away if you need me" Jarred said "But I don't know your number" Tommy said "Oh right I forgot about that give me your phone" Jarred asks "Why?" Tommy said "So I can put my number in it" Jarred said "Oh ok"

He hands me his phone and I put my number in it and I give it back to him. Tommy said "I know what you're thinking and I don't go through other people's texts I'm not a creeper" Jarred said "Ok feel better Josh" Josh said "Thanks Jarred and I uh told Tommy about you know what" Jarred said "You mean the knife thing or the other thing"

Josh said "He knows about the knife thing already so it was the other thing" Jarred said "Oh ok…." Josh said "Jarred I'm sorry I didn't mean to it slipped out…." Jarred said "Jo…" Tommy said "Jarred take it easy don't say or do anything you might regret and I know I'm not your father so I won't yell at you like he would"

Jarred said "You won't" Tommy said "I won't I don't need you to hurt yourself" Jarred said "Ok and thanks for not yelling at me my dad would rip my head off if he found out" Tommy said "I know that's why I'm not going to tell him about what you do Josh sorry dude you told me I could so take it back while you have the chance"

Josh said "No it's ok Tommy tell him I know he won't yell at you if I told him I would get beaten senseless" Tommy said "Ok and I will when we get back from the doctors" Josh said "Ok" so Josh and I leave to go to the doctors and I put him in the backseat of my car so he can put his knee up and keep it elevated with the ice pack on top of his knee tapped on anyways.

When we get to the doctors he wants to take an x-ray of Josh's knee to see if it's broken so Josh follows the doctor to the x-ray room and he lies down on the table. The doctor put a thing on him that will prevent Josh from getting a full body x-ray just his right leg. After the doctor is done he takes the thing off of Josh and they go back to the room he was in before and the doctor has the x-ray's in hand and shows them to Josh and I.

Tommy asks "Is it broken?" Doctor said "Nope just serious muscle damage around the knee cap and some of it tore which is why he can't walk on it without a knee brace and ice pack" Tommy said "Ok I kinda knew it wasn't broken but I wasn't sure so I just wanted to really make sure it wasn't" Doctor said "Good thing you did"

Tommy said "Yea the same thing happened to me my freshmen year in high school" Doctor said "I remember hearing about that" Tommy asks "You do?" Doctor said "Yea my son told me about it the day it happened and was very proud of himself" Tommy said "You mean Cody Dickinson is your kid"

Doctor said "Yea is that a problem" Tommy said "No it's not just tell him if he comes near me again that's probably one of the many things he'll later regret doing" Doctor said "Understood and I'll tell him by the way call me Matt" Tommy said "Ok Matt"

Then Cody walks in the room and I look away because I can feel my anger rising and the Franz virus kicking in and it hasn't in a year so I've been able to control it until now. Cody "Hey dad" Matt said "What is it Cody can't you see I'm busy"

Cody said "Um no and I need a bit of cash I have a date tonight and I want to take her somewhere special" Matt said "Ok here's forty bucks now leave" Cody said "Calm down dad who bit your head off" Matt said "Don't worry about it Cody" Cody said "Ok"

Tommy said "Yea and run while you can before your past catches up to you" Cody asks "Who the hell are you?" Tommy said "What don't remember me figured you would since you busted my knee freshmen year at Atlantis" Cody said "Oh how'd you know that?" Tommy said "Let's see here you busted my knee we used to go to the same school we where friends until freshmen year when you came back to Atlantis and came back different"

Cody said "So what I did a lot of knee busting when I was at Atlantis" Tommy said "This was freshmen year at the end of the year last day of school" Cody said "Ok" Tommy said "Maybe this will help Matt if I may" Matt said "By all means go right ahead" Tommy said "With pleasure and I won't kill him just injure him a lot" Matt said "Fine by me just go outside" Tommy said "Ok"

So we all go outside and Josh goes to my car and gets in and stays there and I get revenge on Cody. Tommy said "This is going to feel so good" I crack my knuckles and I punch Cody and break his nose then I punch him in the ribs and stomach. I also kick him in the ribs before I kick him in the stomach then I stop and I leave him lying on the pavement holding his stomach.

Before I walk way I look him in the eyes that are filled with anger. Tommy said "By the way Cody the names Tommy and it was a pleasure kicking your ass" Cody said "Tommy no way it can't be you" Tommy said "Too late I am"

Cody said "Damn" Tommy said "Hey you brought this ass kicking upon yourself next time don't bust my knee" Cody said "Deal and I'm sorry I did that to you" Tommy said "Bullshit you're never sorry for anything you ever do so save your apology for your girlfriend who you'll break up with within the next month"

Cody said "Your right I will considering she's your ex" Tommy said "Fuck you man you break her heart I'll break your face" Cody said "Too late man it's been a month since we've been going out so time for this cowboy to move on"

Tommy said "I mean it Cody break her heart I'll break your face she doesn't need this right now if you break her heart that will be the last time you talk to her" Cody asks "What do you mean?" Tommy said "Figure it out yourself"

I walk away and I go to my car and drive back to my apartment and I put Josh on the couch and I go check on Jarred who is in his room but the doors locked. Tommy said "Jarred open the door" I don't get an answer so I pick the lock and when the door opens and I walk into his room I see him with two long cuts on his arms and he's bleeding really badly.

Tommy said "Jarred…." He doesn't answer me he just looks at me like he really didn't want to cut himself but something inside him made him do it. So I get him off the floor and into the bathroom and I wash his cuts really good. I put stuff on them that will stop them from getting infected then I bandage them and I walk him out of the bathroom and sit him on his bed.

Tommy said "Jarred I know yelling at you won't solve anything just tell me or write down why you did this" he looks up at me and I know he's thinking I'll yell at him. So I walk over to him and I hug him so he really knows I won't yell at him. Once I let go he looks at me again and this time he knows for a fact I won't be yelling.

Jarred said "Past memory haunted me" Tommy asks "You mean your past came back to haunt you?" Jarred said "Yea" Tommy said "Ok is it something you can talk about or not" Jarred said "In between the two but it's easier to tell you to get it off my chest" Tommy said "Ok what is it?" Jarred said "The day after Josh and I hung out with you my mom found out about it and yelled at us and told us never to come near you again and if we did she would kill us"

Tommy said "I don't think she meant the last part about killing you and Josh I think she was just worried about you and him" Jarred said "It didn't seem like it" Tommy said "Ok I'll talk to Jake about this I won't tell him you told me this I'll just mention it to him and if he really has to know who told me I guess I'll have to tell him" Jarred said "Ok and don't mention it right away"

Tommy said "I wasn't going to I was going to slowly get there" Jarred said "Ok and thanks Tommy I feel better" Tommy said "That's because I talked you through your problem instead of yelling at you because yelling only makes you feel worse. Talking about it is easier than telling someone that your disappointed in them for doing something like this" Jarred said "Yea that's why I feel better because there was no yelling you wanted to help not hurt and make it worse for me which made it easier to get it out of my system"

Tommy said "Exactly I'll check on you later for right now I think I'll chat with your dad" Jarred said "Ok" Tommy said "Just stay in here for right now either that or go to the game room just for right now" Jarred said "Ok" then I leave his room and I go check on Josh who fell asleep on the couch. So I pick him up and I take him to his room and I lie him on his bed and I walk out closing the door only leaving it cracked the tiniest bit. Then I go to my room and I close my door and I take out my phone and I call Jake.

_Jake said "Hey Tommy how's everything?" _Tommy said "Good they have been really good" _Jake said "That's great" _Tommy said "Yea um I need to tell you something though" _Jake asks "What?" _Tommy said "Don't yell at them after I tell you because I'm taking care of it"

_Jake said "What is it and I won't yell at them" _Tommy said "Ok Josh has been doing drugs and Jarred has been drinking not with me but at home" _Jake said "Wow why would they do that" _Tommy said "I can't imagine why" _Jake said "Oh" _Tommy said "Yea maybe you and her should lay off the fights"

_Jake said "Maybe we should" _Tommy said "Other than that everything has been great except Jarred isn't having an easy time with the cutting" _Jake asks "Why?" _Tommy said "A memory has been bothering him one where his mother told him and Josh to stay away from me or she would kill them" _Jake said "She's crazy if she thinks that" _Tommy said "I know that's why I don't yell at them for what they did I talked Jarred through his problem instead and he told me that it helped him a lot and make him feel a lot better"

_Jake said "I do that with them all the time when they do something wrong I've never yelled at them" _Tommy said "Great because yelling solves nothing" _Jake said "That is true but yet we do it anyways" _Tommy said "That we do" _Jake said "I'm glad you told me this Tommy" _

Tommy said "Don't tell me that once they get back their life is going to be hell" _Jake said "No not at all I wasn't going to anything just get them help and be there for them" _Tommy said "Wow" _Jake said "That and I think they need a different environment to live in away from their mother" _Tommy said "I think that will help a lot"

_Jake said "Yea that's why I'm moving to Florida because I divorced autumn I couldn't take her anymore and she'll never be able to see the kids" _

Tommy said "That's a little harsh but if it's what you worked out with her then fine by me" _Jake said "I didn't have to work it out with her she told me that she never wanted to see the kids again because she knew where they really went which was with you. She flipped out and wanted to divorce me it didn't bother me that much because I was going to anyways I don't want her laying another hand on them" _

Tommy said "Don't blame you for that and she can suck my balls Jarred and Josh don't deserve a mom like that" _Jake said "They don't I totally agree with you" _Tommy said "Thanks and I guess I better tell Josh and Jarred what you just told me so that they'll know because I don't want to keep this from them"

_Jake said "Don't blame you I wouldn't either later Tommy" _Tommy said "Bye" I hang up with Jake and I open my bedroom door and Josh is back on the couch watching TV with Jarred so I walk over to them and I sit next to Jarred.

Jarred said "You look happy what gives" Tommy said "Let's just say your mom won't be a problem anymore" Josh asks "What do you mean?" Tommy said "Your mom found out that you were with me and flipped out and wanted a divorce so she got one and she gave full custody to Jake" Jarred said "Oh…" Josh said "Wow…" Tommy asks "Is that a bad thing or just a lot to take in" Jarred said "The second one" Josh said "I'm with Jarred on that" Tommy said "Ok"

Josh asks "Did my dad flip out about you know what?" Tommy said "No he was very clam about it I mean he did sound a little disappointed but that's it at least that's what it seemed to me" Jarred said "Ok what about me and my thing"

Tommy said "He was upset that I told him that but then realized that he knew he couldn't change the past and what's done is done" Jarred said "Ok anything else" Tommy said "Just one more thing he thinks a change of scenery will also help so he's moving here" Jarred said "Sweet" Josh said "Awesome"

Tommy said "Well not in with me but to Florida yes" Jarred said "I got that I'm just excited that we won't have to leave we can stay here right" Josh said "Please" Tommy said "It's fine with me I don't mind until your dad gets here and finds a place of course until then you're welcome to stay here with me" Josh said "Woo hoo!" Jarred said "You rule dude"

Tommy said "I know I'm just that awesome" Jarred said "Sweet and you are pretty awesome" Josh said "That you are Tommy" Tommy said "I do try anyways I'm going to go through Tony's stuff want to help" Josh said "I'm good right here" Jarred said "I'll help" Tommy said "Ok"

So Jarred and I go into my room and I open one of the boxes and it has clothes in it so I let Jarred pick out what he wants from the box once he's done I take out what's left and I put in my closet. Then I open another box which is more clothes so I let Jarred pick out what Josh would want from the box when he's done I take everything else and put it away.

This goes on for an hour until we have two boxes left which are Tony's game consoles and games for the game consoles. So I take out an _Xbox 360 _and I have one to many of them so I give it to Jarred then I take out another _Xbox 360. _

Tommy said "Give that one to Josh" Jarred said "Ok" Jarred walks out of my room and gives Josh the other _Xbox 360 _then he comes back in as I'm taking out a _Playstation 3 _I know I have one well actually three because Justin had two of them so I give it to Jarred so Josh and him can share it.

Jarred asks "Why are you giving me the _Playstation 3" _Tommy said "I have three of them so Josh and you can share that one if I find another one then he can have the other one" Jarred said "Ok" I take another one out of the box Tommy said "Ok you can have that one this one's Josh's" Jarred said "Ok hey Josh come in here" Josh said "Ok" so Josh gets up off the couch and walks into my room.

Josh asks"What?" Tommy asks "Want a _Playstation 3_ I have enough of them and Tony had two of them apparently so you can have this one if you want if not I can give it to someone else" Josh said "I may not have known Tony that well but I'll take it. So I'll have something to remember him by because we hung out sometimes and he told me a lot about you Tommy"

Tommy said "I'm guessing he told you about my past" Josh said "He did I know he didn't want to tell me but he thought that as a sort of half brother I should know" Tommy said "It's cool and now you know why I'm the way I am" Josh said "And I told Jarred no one else knows and we won't tell anyone" Tommy said "Good and I'm not mad that you found out I was going to tell you eventually anyways but I'm glad Tony did"

Josh said "Ok" Tommy said "Seriously I'm not mad I'm glad he told you because he got something like that off his chest and out of his system so it doesn't bother me that he did" Josh said "As long as you're not mad about it then ok"

Tommy said "Since you both know about my past you two officially get to call me Tom instead off Tommy" Josh asks "Really we can?" Jarred said "You're kidding me" Tommy said "I'm not kidding you and yes you can both of you can and not many people get to do that"

Josh said "We know" Jarred said "That we do" Tommy said "Just don't tell anyone else unless you feel like they should know my past because if Tony told you everything then you'll know why I don't like to talk about my past" Josh said "He told me everything" Tommy said "Alright" Josh said "Just one question if you don't mind" Tommy said "Let me guess you really want to know why I don't talk about my past"

Josh said "Yea it's been bothering me I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" Tommy said "I'd rather tell you than not and the reason to why I don't talk about my past. It's because the night my 'parents' died something inside me snapped I have no idea what it was but something did. Ever since then I haven't been the same plus the stuff that happened back then came back to haunt me later in life. So in a way what I did then and what happened later down the line. It felt like someone was giving me a second chance to redeem myself for those I wronged before"

Josh said "So it's like you made up for what you did even though you could never be forgiven for it" Tommy said "Pretty much" Jarred said "Wow" Tommy said "I'm telling you right now I will never be proud of what I did but being given a second chance let me see the err of my ways and help the people I hurt before" Josh said "Like when you were seven and there was a car accident and the lady with her baby didn't make it and the family blamed you for it" Tommy said "Yea but that wasn't my fault I was blamed for it but I didn't have anything to do with it"

Josh said "Still you were there and didn't do anything" Tommy said "I know I was seven I couldn't do anything if I wanted to I tried to but no one let me" Josh said "Maybe I shouldn't have brought that up" Tommy said "No it's cool I'm over that" Josh said "Ok and I am sorry for bringing it up" Tommy said "It's fine Josh you wanted to know and now you do it's the past and I'm going to let it stay there"

Josh said "Ok" then I hear a knock at my door so I walk out of my room and I go see who is at the door and its Taylor so I open the door and let her in. Tommy asked "Got lost?" Taylor said "A little" Tommy said "Oh ok" Josh said "Tommy who was at the door" Tommy said "It's just Taylor Josh calm down" Josh said "Ok I was just wondering" Tommy said "I know but you sounded a little freaked out when you said that" Josh said "Oh my bad" Tommy said "It's cool"

Taylor asks "So what's this room I hear about?" Tommy said "Oh that room follow me" Taylor said "Ok" so Taylor follows me to a door that is red, blue, and sliver and it sparkles. Taylor said "You have a good taste in door color" Tommy said "It seemed to fit the person I based the room off of" Taylor said "Ok" so I open the door and we both walk in and it's like Taylor is a little kid in a candy store. Tommy said "I'm glad you like" Taylor said "It's amazing" Tommy said "I do try" she just looks at me and give me a giant bear hug. Tommy said "Can't breathe loosen grip and I'm glad…you…love…the room" after five minutes she lets me go.

Taylor said "But who'd you base the room off of" Tommy said "I figured it would be obvious by the door color but if you must know someone standing in this room right now and definitely goes by the name Taylor gave me the idea for this room her and her band members anyways" Taylor asks "Really Taylor who?" Tommy said "Let me see Taylor Swift that's who" Taylor asks "Really?" Tommy said "Yup" Taylor said "So you're telling me that I inspired you to do this"

Tommy said "Why not it seemed like an awesome idea when I thought about it if it a problem I can redo the room" Taylor said "It doesn't bother me it just makes me really happy that you would do this" Tommy said "Well I felt like I owed you in some way after last year. I didn't know how at first so I left this room alone for the longest time then one day I walked in here and stood in the middle of the room. I tried to paint a picture in my head of what I wanted it to look like so I got my sketch pad came back in here and started to draw everything out of what I wanted it to look like"

Tommy said "After I did I started to edit the drawing taking things out and putting new thing in or changing it to make it better or left it alone so after two months of that I finally came up with this and it's not finished yet" Taylor asks "What do you mean it's not done?" Tommy said "I haven't finished one of the walls yet it's half done" Taylor asks "Which wall?"

Tommy said "The wall to your left which is my right because of the way I'm standing" she looks over to her left and sees the half finished wall the design it there it just needs paint. Taylor said "Wow impressive" Tommy said "Thank you I just have to paint it and add one more thing and I'm done" Taylor said "Which is?" Tommy said "Not going to tell you that's a surprise and it's a good surprise" Taylor said "Ok" Tommy said "Let me guess you want to help me finish it and that's fine with me I don't mind"

Taylor said "Aw thank you Tommy" Tommy said said "No problem" Taylor said "I guess I better change" Tommy said "If you want to" Taylor said "I'd rather not get paint on this" Tommy said "Ok" so we walk out and I go into my room and I take my shirt off and I change out of my jeans for gym shorts that have paint on them already and I can't find the shirt I wanted to wear so I go shirtless instead.

Then I walk out of my room and Taylor is looking at me and my shirtlessness. Tommy said "I know I'm shirtless I have a reason I couldn't find the shirt I was looking for so I decided on no shirt" Taylor said "Ok and nice six pack" Tommy said "Thank you I do try" Taylor said "I can tell" Tommy said "You can change in my room if you want to" Taylor said "Ok and your room is where?" Tommy said "The one with a green and sliver door that's my room" Taylor said "Ok"

So she walks into my room and closes the door and locks it and I go into the other room and I get the paint out and a tarp so we don't get paint on the floor. I put paint tape on the edges of the wall so we don't get paint anywhere else. Then I get the paint brushes and I start on the missing piece to the wall once I'm done with it I start to paint it with a detail brush. So I don't mess up when I actually paint it when I'm done detailing it I start to paint it for real.

After I'm done with everything but what the person is wearing and the eyes I rinse off the paint brush I was using and I start working on the outfit. Which is a sundress a blue and green sundress when I'm done with that I rinse the brush again. I start to work on the eyes which takes me a few minutes to do and when I'm done Taylor walks in and I just finished the eyes and started rinsing the brush off.

Then I hand her a brush and we get started on the rest of the wall and we finish it in forty five minutes and I have paint all over me. So I have to shower because I was busy working on the person before Taylor walked in and I already had paint on my face and arms. Now I have it on my stomach and chest and one of my legs and all my toes have paint on them.

Taylor said "Your one dirty boy" Tommy said "I know I am but I'd rather be a dirty boy than non dirty boy" Taylor said "You had to say it like that" Tommy said "Not my fault you thought about it like that" Taylor said "Touché" Tommy said "Yea I'm going to get cleaned up but first I'll take the tape off the walls" so I get the tape off the walls and I get the tarp and fold it up and store it away. I toss the tape in the trashcan on my way to my room then I walk into my bathroom and I close the door and lock it. After I do that I walk over to the shower but I slip on something and I fall and hit the floor.

Tommy said "Son of a mother duck" then I get up to see what I slipped on and it was Taylor's dress and I'm so glad I didn't have paint on my back because that would have been bad if I did. I rub my back and I get into the shower and get all the paint off me and my hair. When I'm done and I get out of the shower I make sure I don't slip again which I don't then I go over to my closet. I grab a flannel shirt then I get a pair of boxers and a pair of jeans then I close my bedroom door and I change.

After I'm done I put my towel away and I toss my gym shorts other pair of jeans and my other boxers in my hamper and I walk out of my room and I sit on the couch. Jarred said "Hey Tommy" Tommy asks "What is it Jarred?" Jarred "What were you doing earlier?"

Tommy said "Oh I was wrapping up painting a room I hadn't finished" Jarred said "Oh ok" Tommy said "Is that all you wanted to ask me or was there something else" Jarred said "There was something else who were you painting with" Tommy asks "Taylor why?" Jarred said "No reason" Tommy said "Dude it's not like that Taylor and I are just friends"

Jarred asks "You are?" Tommy said "Yea we are" Jarred "You sure your just friends" Tommy said "Yes Jarred besides she's older than me it would be weird if we were dating" Jarred asks "How much older?" Tommy said "Three years not a huge difference but it still would be weird if we were dating" Jarred said "I guess so" Tommy said "I know but one day you'll understand what I mean"

Jarred said "Ok and why do I feel like I've meat or seen her before" Tommy said "You've seen her before remember when her and I did _pour some sugar on me_?" Jarred said "Yea" Tommy said "That's why you remember seeing her"

Jarred said "Oh ok" Tommy said "Yea um anything else you want to know" Jarred said "Um just one more thing" Tommy said "Ok shoot"

Jarred asks "Is the Taylor you know and Taylor Swift the same person" Tommy said "Um that's up to you to decide Jarred not me so whatever you think is right then fine by me" Jarred said "That doesn't help" Tommy said "Um I would love to tell you the answer to that but just figure it out on your own" Jarred asks "Why?" Tommy said "Because I feel like you should use your brain and not pick at mine" Jarred "Ok"

Tommy said "Get back to me when you figure it out" ten minutes later Tommy said "Figure it out yet" Jarred said "Almost" Tommy said "I have all the time in the world so when you figure it out let me know" Jarred said "Ok" Tommy said "Was that a 'I figured it out' or just a response to what I just said"

Jarred said "The first one" Tommy said "Ok then tell me what you think" Jarred said "Alright" Tommy said "So" Jarred said "They may look similar but they don't seem like that they are the same person" Tommy said "Ok Jarred if that's how you feel about it then fine by me" Jarred asked "What'd you mean by that?" Tommy said "Nothing Jarred don't worry about it" Jarred "No tell me" Tommy "Don't worry about it Jarred" Jarred "Then why are you talking like this"

Tommy said "Because I can and because that's just who I am" Jarred said "I guess so" Tommy said "Dude what's with the disappointed face?" Jarred said "You got my hopes up" Tommy said "Sorry…wait you mean that you…you little punk"

Jarred said "I have no idea what you're talking about" Tommy said "I think you do your just messing with me" Jarred said "No I don't and I wouldn't do that" Tommy said "Yes you would"

Jarred said "Ok maybe I would so what" Tommy said "Ugh and why did you want to know that?" Jarred said "Don't know" Tommy said "Jarred really and it's ok if you like her music" Jarred asks "Why?" Tommy said "You're looking and talking to a fan so it's ok I'm not going to make fun of you or anything like that because I'm not that mean"

Jarred said "You mean you like her music too" Tommy said "Yea I do I taught myself one of her songs just by listening to it when I was fourteen. It was the first time I ever played a song that spoke to me and it didn't seem like just another song with no meaning there is meaning behind the words you just have to figure out what it is"

Jarred said "You were fourteen when you played one of her songs" Tommy said "Yea you would have been thirteen four years ago in 2006" Jarred asks "Which song was it?" Tommy said "It was either _'Tim McGraw' _or '_Our song' _I can't remember which one it was off the top of my head but I do know it was one of those two"Jarred said "Wow" Tommy said "Again I learned by ear not by actually learning the chords to the song I did that three months after playing it by ear for a while"

Jarred said "Awesome" Tommy said "Glad you're impressed with that" Jarred said "Really" Tommy said "Yea I mean who else would be besides the person that wrote the song and they already know that" Jarred said "They do"

Tommy said "Yea they do" Jarred said "Awesome" Tommysaid "Again I'm glad to see that your impressed with that" Jarred said "But how do they know that" Tommy said "Because I told them that" Jarred said "You mean you meet them and told them that" Tommy said "Something like that"

Taylor said "Tom come here for a second" Tommy said "Don't call me that Swi…I mean Taylor" Jarred asks "What was that?" Tommy said "Nothing Jarred I was thinking out loud again" Jarred said "It didn't sound like it" I sigh Tommy said "Jarred…" Taylor said "Tom" Tommy said "I'm coming Swi…Taylor" then I get up off the couch and I go find Taylor.

When I find her in the room we just painted starting at the wall that I told her to look at before we painted it. Tommy asks "What is it?" Taylor asks "How'd….." Tommy said "Oh the wall um I was bored and I couldn't think of anything else to put there so I went with this"

She gives me a giant bear hug and I'm just trying to breathe after ten minutes she lets me go. Tommy said "Ok…way excited much" Taylor said "A little" Tommy said "I can tell and I don't have a problem with that" Taylor said said "Good"

Tommy said "That's what I thought when I came up with the idea in the first place" Taylor said "Really you did" Tommy said "Yea I mean it crossed my mind when I first started it but it was one of those thoughts that come and go when you think about something"

Taylor said "I see" Tommy said "So do I" Taylor said "Not funny" Tommy said "Aw ok fine" Taylor said "Kidding" Tommy said "Ok I mean you were I couldn't tell" Taylor said "Hey!" Tommy said "Um that wasn't really me well it was and wasn't it was mostly Tony not me. He was talking through me I know that sounds weird but it really wasn't me that was Tony" Taylor said "Sounded like you" Tommy said "I know it did but it wasn't me that was Tony he was saying that not me"

Taylor said "I'm confused" Tommy said "Basically Tony can't say anything unless he's in the room so he uses me to say things for him when he can't be in the same room as me he can't control my voice. My eye color does change because I have blue eyes Tony doesn't his eyes are dark green not blue like mine" Taylor said "Ok…" Tommy said "Yea I know that sounds really weird but it's what he does when he wants to"

Taylor said "Like right now" Tommy said "Um yea if he wanted to he could but right now it's just me" Taylor said "You sure" Tommy said "Look at my eyes and tell me if they are blue or dark green meaning if they are blue then it's me if they are dark green then it's Tony" so she looks at my eyes and they are their same old blue-gray color they have always been.

Taylor said "There blue gray" Tommy said "Ok then that's me not Tony" Taylor said "Ok" Tommy said "Seriously it's just me not Tony he isn't trying to speak through me" Jarred said "Hey Tom come here" Tommy asks "Why Jarred?" Jarred said "Because I said so" Tommy said "Then no" Jarred said "Please" Tommy said "Maybe" Jarred said "Pretty please"

Tommy said "Again maybe" Taylor said "Maybe you should stop being annoying and just go see what he wants" Tommy said "But I like being annoying" she just glares at me Tommy said "Fine I'll go see what he wants coming Jarred" Jarred said "About time" Tommy said "Yea I know it feels like forever since you've seen me"

So I walk back into the living room and Jarred is looking at me weirdly. Tommy said "Stop with the weird face it's creeping me out" Jarred said "Fine" Tommy asks "What is it Jarred?" Jarred said "Don't call me that" Tommy said "But it's your name" Jarred said "I don't care" Tommy said "Ok what do you want me to call you?" Jarred said "Gabe"

Tommy said "Ok Gabe what is it" Gabe asks "Can you teach me how to play guitar?" Tommy said "You know Gabe Jarred could have asked me that too and ok but why do you want to learn now" Gabe said "Because I've had people ask me if I could play guitar before and I've tried but I can't get it right" Tommy said "I know it takes practice a lot of practice"

Gabe said "Really" Tommy said "Yea I played my fingers to the bone before I've even made some of them bleed" Gabe said "Wow" Tommy said "That didn't happen all the time just when I practiced too much it was all I did for two years my school grades suffered because I did that" Gabe said "You must have been dedicated" Tommy said "I was for those two years then I cut back on practicing and I started doing my homework and getting better grades"

Gabe asks "Will I be like that?" Tommy said "I don't know everyone is different that's just what I did and not everyone is like me" Gabe said "True" Tommy said "But if you really want to learn I'll teach you" Gabe "I really want to learn please tech me"

Tommy said "Ok I will and good thing I have a few guitars" Gabe asks "Is electric the same as acoustic?" Tommy said "Pretty much but acoustic you can play two different types there is the normal six string then there is the twelve string so it depends on the acoustic you play but not electric they only have six strings"

Gabe asks "Do you play both?" Tommy said "Yea I play both electric and acoustic six and twelve string acoustic that is" Gabe said "Awesome" Tommy said "But I taught myself to play the twelve string" Gabe asks "You did?" Tommy said "Yea Justin didn't want to teach me so I had to learn the hard way on my own" Gabe asks "How long did it take you to learn?" Tommy said "About three months maybe four I can't remember exactly"

Gabe asks "Is that how long it will take me?" Tommy said "I don't know maybe, maybe not" For the next few weeks I'll teach Gabe to play guitar. He picks it up fast within two weeks he can play any song that I can think of after two weeks I teach him how to play a twelve string guitar which is a lot different from the regular six string.

But Gabe is a fast learner and it only takes him two months to learn to play a twelve string which is really impressive. Because it took me longer to learn than he did that's because I taught myself he had a teacher to help him out.

Now at the being of March Gabe and Josh have left and moved in with their dad a few miles from where I live. They come over after school or when they can't get in their house because they forgot their house keys or just to hang out with me. Usually I'm busy with work or something else so I'm not always hanging with them if I have something to keep me busy.

Then one day Josh comes over without Gabe and he wants to talk to me about something but I have no idea what it could be. Tommy asks "What is it Josh?" Josh asks "What's Lyoko?" Tommy said "Um have you been watching _Code Lyoko _again?" Josh said "No" Tommy said "Oh then why ask me that?" Josh said "Because it seemed like something you knew about"

Tommy said "Yea if you're talking about a TV show that I used to watch but that's just a show it wasn't real" Josh asks "You sure?" Tommy said "Yea Josh I am and who told you that?"

Josh said "Gabe did" Tommy said "Oh I think he was thinking about _Code Lyoko_ again it's a show that on TV for two years then all of a sudden the show disappeared out of thin air. They started playing re-runs after it being off air for a while then the re-runs stopped all together. So he probably found an episode on the internet and watched it that's all" Josh said "Ok and it didn't seem like he was talking about a TV show"

Tommy said "Again Josh Lyoko isn't real it's made up in a show that's all it is nothing else" Josh asks "Then why do you have a Xana symbol on your hand?" Tommy said "That's none of your business" Josh asks "Why?" Tommy said "Because how I got it doesn't concern you"

Josh asks "Why not?" Tommy said "Because Josh if I could tell you it would seem like I was crazy so how I got it you will never find out how" Josh said "I'm not leaving until you tell me" Tommy said "I don't care I'm not telling you anything so drop it" Josh said "Fine"

Tommy said "Josh seriously drop it and don't worry about it because this is one thing you're not running to Gabe with so drop it and quit worrying about it" Josh said "Tell me damn it I know your hiding something" Tommy said "Josh lay off dude and I'm not hiding anything if I was then don't you think I would try harder" Josh said "I guess but still your hiding something and I know it"

Tommy said "I'm not hiding anything" Josh said "Yes you are" Tommy said "No I'm not" before Josh can say something else my phone rings so I answer it.

Tommy said "Yea" _Lita said "Tom need you…Xana…." _Tommy asks "What Lita say that again but a little slower?" _Lita said "You and your ass need to get to France we need you now!" _Tommy asks "Why?" _Lita said "Because Xana is getting too powerful and if you don't come back it's game over for us" _

Tommy said "Ok I get your point I'll come but only because I don't want to become…well you know" _Lita said "Oh yea just get here soon" _Tommy "Ok I'll come as fast as I can" Josh asks "What are you talking about?" Tommy sadi "Nothing Josh"

_Lita asks "Who was that?" _Tommy said "Josh" _Lita said "Oh" _Tommy said "Don't worry he didn't hear that" _Lita said "Alright" _Josh said "Tell me damn it!" _Lita asks "What's with him?" _Tommy said "He thinks I'm hiding something which I'm not"

_Lita said "Yes you are" _Tommy said "Don't side with him you know I can't tell him that" _Lita asks "What harm could it do?" _Tommy said "No way I'd rather be you know who's slave over that" _Lita said "Just tell him" _Tommy said "And he'll tell Gabe not happening" _Lita said "Tom we need them Odd is gone and so is Ulrich we lost them to Xana he killed them because he knew that you were never coming back so we need all the help we can get" _

Tommy said "Oh ok I'll tell them and he's going down" _Lita said "That's what I thought you said" _Tommy said "Ok I'll call you later just let me tell them and we'll come as soon as we can" _Lita said "Ok" _I hang up with Lita and I sigh because I have to tell Josh and Gabe the biggest secret I've ever kept from them.

Tommy said "Josh go get Gabe and bring him over I need to tell you something really important" Josh said "Ok" so Josh leaves and he gets Gabe and they come back to my place and they sit in the couch. Gabe asks "What is it Tommy?" Tommy said "I need to tell you two something" Josh asks "What?"

Tommy said "Before I tell you I need to know if you two can keep a secret?" Josh said "Yea" Gabe said "You know it" Tommy said "Ok here goes Josh you were right I am hiding something" Josh said "I knew it!" Tommy said "Yea Lyoko is real and so is Xana the symbol on my hand is Xana's mark. I got it after he attacked us Xana is a real threat I'm not lying about this and it's our job to stop him. Well Jeremy, Lita, Yumi and myself Ulrich, Odd and Tony can't help us because they're gone due to Xana"

Josh said "Wow" Gabe said "This is insane" Tommy said "I know just wait until you're on Lyoko it gets crazier from there" Gabe asks "It does?" Tommy said "Yea but for now we need to go to France and go to the factory so let's go" Josh said "Ok" Gabe said "Sweet"

So we get ready to go to France and we tell Jake what we're doing and he doesn't really seem to care so we leave and we go to France and when we get there we go to the factory and we go to the supercomputer room.

Josh said "Whoa" Gabe said "I agree" Tommy said "Told you I was crazy" Josh said "Thanks for telling me now" Tommy said "Yea I know" Jer said "Get to the scanners now" Tommy said "Aye, aye captain" Josh said "Ok" Tommy said "Josh and Gabe follow me to the scanner room"

When we get down there I step into one of the scanners and turn around and I look at Josh and Gabe. Tommy said "This is your last chance to turn and run while you still can and this will be nothing but a dream the next day. If you can really handle this then step in a scanner if not turn around and go back to Florida now" Josh said "No way" Gabe said "I came this far I'm not turning back now" Tommy said "Ok then step into the other scanners" Josh said "Ok" Gabe said "Alright"

So they step into the scanner and Jeremy sends us to Lyoko and I land on my feet while Josh and Gabe fall on their butts. Tommy said "Smooth landing slick" Josh said "Shut up" Gabe said "Bite me" Tommy said "Lay off I was kidding" Josh asks "Besides where are we?" Tommy said "On Lyoko look at yourselves you might be surprised by what you see"

Since we're in the ice sector Josh and Gabe walk over to a glacier and they look at themselves in the refection that the glacier made. Gabe is wearing red and green pants with dark blue stripes on them his shirt is sliver and under that shirt is a black one.

He also has fingerless gloves that have a single red stripe running down the sides. His shoes are sliver and red with a dark blue stripe on the sides of them. The weapons he has are two AK-47's on his back and at his sides are two sub-machine guns with red stripes on them and two mini katanas that are next to each of his sub-machine guns.

Then Josh takes a look at himself and he is wearing a sliver and red shirt with a gray undershirt his pants are camo with black stripes on the sides. His fingerless gloves that only cover his hands and not the rest of his arms have a Xana symbol on them but it's in flames. His shoes are dark blue with a red and black stripe on the sides of them the weapons that he has are two mini katanas, one sub-machine gun and throwing knives at his waist.

Josh said "I look awesome" Gabe said "So do I" Tommy said "I know you both do and take this seriously Lyoko isn't one of your everyday video games you don't respawn if you lose all your lifepoints and stay away from the digital sea that's a one way ticket to permanently stay on Lyoko forever" Josh said "Dually noted" Gabe said "Note to self stay far away from digital sea and Tom I would look at yourself too you look different also"

Tommy said "I know I do I have a black shirt on with a white undershirt and my pants are black with a single red stripe on them my fingerless gloves are shorter than they were before. I still have my swords and energy fields and my supersprint and telekinesis" Gabe said "No you're not wearing a black shirt anymore its sliver with dark blue stripes and a black undershirt"

Tommy said "What about my pants are they different too?" Gabe "Yea they are" Tom "Ok what do they look like" Josh "There not black anymore they're sliver and green but they still have the red stripe on the sides" Tom "Ok anything else"

Gabe said "Just one more thing" Tommy said "Ok what is it my shoes" Gabe said "No they haven't changed" Tommy said "Ok then what" Josh said "And it's not your gloves either" Tommy said "Ok now what is it" Josh said "Your hair it isn't black anymore it's dark blue" Tommy asked "Are you two messing with me?"

Josh said "No we're not look for yourself" Tommy said "Ok but if you two are messing with me I'm kicking your butts all the way back to Florida" Gabe said "If we were which we're not then I'd be scared right now" Josh said "Same here"

So I walk over to a glacier and I look at myself and my hair really has changed it's not black anymore it's definitely dark blue now which is weird because I know my hair is black not blue. Tommy said "Jer did you mess with my Lyoko outfit while I was gone" _Jer said "I did I hope that doesn't bother you" _Tommy said "It doesn't but why?"

_Jer said "After what happened that day you came back and told me about Jake I felt bad about what I did to Lita in a way it's to say I'm sorry for that and I wish I'd never done that" _Tommy said "Jer I've forgiven you for that I just don't trust you as much as I used to that's all but why do this because of Jake?" _Jer said "I did it because of what he did to Tony and the other thing he did. I know I can't trust Lita anymore than you do now so it's my way of giving you a little piece of mind"_

Tommy said "Thanks Jer but you didn't have to do that because of the other thing if it was just for Tony that would have been fine but this works too and your right about trusting Lita. I don't know if I ever can again I mean I don't care that she went back to you. Now it's something else that I can't tell you that makes my trust for her sink like a rock" _Jer said "She told me about that and she wanted me to tell you she didn't mean it that was said out of anger. She wanted to apologize for it but knew you wanted nothing to do with her after that it tore her apart just like it did to you"_

Tommy said "She really said that and meant it" _Jer said "She did and still does I know you love her Tommy" _Tommy said "I can't help it everytime I think about her my mind goes numb and my heart races but I know she loves you Jer. Which is kinda why I left I didn't want to interfere with you two and have something happen and get blamed for it I can't handle that again" _Jer said "I know when you were seven and the car accident with the women and her kid" _

Tommy said "I guess Tony told you about my past" _Jer said "He did and I understand I would have done the same thing if I was you" _Tommy said "I just didn't want to start anything and you break up with her because of it then she would come to me to make her feel better"

_Jer said "I could definitely see that happening and I did break up with her but not because of the Jake thing" _Tom asks "Does it go by the name of Cody Dickinson?" _Jer asks "How'd you know that?" _Tommy said "We used to be friends now we're not. Because he came back a different person freshmen year in high school and he busted my knee so we quit being friends and I ran into him recently and kicked his ass"

_Jer said "Wow" _Tommy said "I know but he had it coming after what he did and that's when I found out about him and Lita he also told me that he was going to break up with her I told him if he did I'd break his face"

_Jer said "I think he already did he called her the day before she called you because she wanted to talk nothing else but you didn't want to" _Tommy said "I didn't know why she called I thought she wanted me to come back here she never told me that Cody broke up with her. if I knew that then I wouldn't have acted and said the things I did" _Jer said "Oh ok" _

Tommy said "Anyways can we just take care of the tower now" _Jer said "Ok it's west of where you are now" _Tommy asks"Are Yumi and Lita here?" _Jer said "Yea there almost to the tower but ran into some monsters and it looks like they could use a hand" _Tommy said "Ok I'll go join them with Josh and Gabe of course"

So I tell Josh and Gabe to follow me and they do until we stop half way to the tower because we're surrounded by Krabes. Tommy said "Josh Gabe aim for the symbol on their heads and try not to get hit by their lasers" Josh said "Ok" Gabe said "I'll try"

Tommy said "Alright let's do this" so I draw my swords and so does Gabe Josh gets one of his throwing knives ready and we start to attack the Krabes and they start to fire at us but they can't hit me I may have been away for a while but I still got it.

Gabe and Josh are trying their best to attack the Krabes but they can't seem to win. Tommy said "Jump up in the air and throw one of your knives Josh and Gabe use your sword to stab it if the knife doesn't kill it" Josh said "Ok" Gabe said "We'll see how that goes" so they try what I told them and it works the Krabes are gone and we catch up with Lita and Yumi who are fighting Krabes and Megatanks.

Tommy said "Josh and Gabe take care of the Krabes leave the megatanks to me" Gabe said "Ok" so we take off toward the monsters Gabe and Josh going after the Krabes and myself taking on the megatanks. After I destroy two of the five megatanks Josh gets devirtualized and Gabe has a panic attack.

Tommy said "Gabe it's cool he's back in the factory just focus on the task at hand" Gabe said "Ok" so he goes back to fighting the Krabes and I go back to the megatanks and after I kill two more Yumi looks at me weirdly and runs over to me.

Tommy said "Hi Yumi" Yumi asks "How'd you know my name?" Tommy said "It's me Tommy I know the hair is throwing you off but it's really Tommy" Yumi said "Ok prove it" Tommy said "I know you love Ulrich and I'm sorry about what happened to him it wasn't fair. I know and I also know he loves you too and he wouldn't want you to beat yourself up about what happened. I know you can't change the past if I could I would stop my mom from dying but I can't she's gone and I have to move on with my life"

Yumi asks "Tommy….?" Tommy said "Told you it was me" Yumi said "Your right I have to move on from what happened to Ulrich I'll miss him but at least he went down fighting" Tommy said "That's the sprit" Yumi said "And by the way Lita has been acting really weird lately don't tell me you have something to do with it" Tommy said "It's because of Cody he's an old ex friend of mine he was dating her and broke up with her. After they had been going out for a month I didn't know until now and when she called me. I might have made it worse again I didn't know what was going on if I did I would've been a little nicer to her"

Yumi said "Just fix what you broke I know you don't trust her anymore but just fix it" Tommy said "Ok I'll try I don't know if she'll let me but I will try" Yumi said "Ok and who are those two?" Tommy said "Gabe and Josh their my half brothers be nice to Gabe he cuts himself sometimes. If he does and you catch him don't yell at him just clean up the cuts and talk it out with him it seems to work better that way"

Yumi said "I just hope he doesn't and ok" Tommy said "Same here I haven't seen him do it lately but he could always do it again when you least expect it" Yumi "That he could" Tommy "Did Lita get to the tower already?" Yumi said "Yea I got her there before I saw you" Tommy said "Ok"

Then Jeremy does a return trip and brings Yumi, Gabe, and I back to earth and we go up to the lab and I keep my distance from Lita for now but she comes to me instead. Lita said "Tommy…." Tommy said "Lita don't try anything I know what Cody did to you he's a jerk and I know it. I've known him longer than you and trust me he just likes to get in girls pants and move on to the next one" Lita said "I can tell" Tommy said "Lita my feelings for you haven't gone away my trust for you is wearing thin right now. I know you said the thing you did out if anger and didn't mean it but for right now leave me be"

Lita said "Ok" Tommy said "Lita don't take it like that I still love you I just need to know I can trust you again that's all I want is to trust you" Lita said "I get Tommy and your feelings have changed" Tommy said "No they haven't Lita I love you and only you no one else"

Lita said "Yea right then what about this" she takes out her phone and shows me a picture of Taylor and I kissing. Tommy said "Lita…." Lita said "Save it Tommy stay the hell away from me if you ever get near me again it will be the last thing you ever do" Tommy said "Ok I'll keep away for good it was a mistake to come back here Josh and Gabe you can stay here if you want. I'm going back to Florida I know when I'm not wanted by my own friends I'm sorry for everything I've ever done even loving you Lita with my heart and soul. I guess that too was a mistake I made"

Then I turn and walk away and I go to my other house and I get my duffel bag and I go to the airport and get a plane ticket to Florida. Since the plane doesn't leave for the next three hours I hang around the airport until it does sitting by myself minding my own business and leaving everyone else alone.

Back at the Factory

Yumi said "Lita what the hell was that Tommy was just trying to make things right again between you two" Lita said "Of course he was" Josh said "He really was he even has a room in his apartment that has everything that reminds him of you in it. When he goes in there Gabe and I used to put our ears to the door and listen to what he was doing and all he did was cry. I know he doesn't do that unless something really messed him up or someone"

Lita said "Bull" Gabe said "It's the truth he still loves you I've seen the look in his eyes when he thinks about you it's not anger anymore it's love he just wants to trust you again" Yumi said "That's all he wants and you took that away from him and now he's probably half way to Florida by now so good going breaking his heart and stepping on it"

Jeremy said "Every word that you just heard Lita is true he really loves you more than anything in the world to him you're his angel his everything don't take that away from him. He can't take anymore heart break he doesn't need it right now he's lost his best friend along with Ulrich and Odd and now he's lost the girl of his wildest, craziest dreams. He can never get her back because she's too damn stubborn to admit that she loves him so she has to push him away and make him feel like he's nothing and that loving you was the biggest mistake he made even though it's not. So go ahead destroy the one person that would give you his whole world to you and make him feel like he can't love you because your too stubborn to admit how you really feel"

Lita doesn't say anything she just hangs her head and cries because she knows that I'm probably half way to Florida. I'm not coming back because of what she told me and that I really do love her with all my heart and I would never do anything to break her's.

Yumi said "Lita we're not trying to make you feel bad just that Tommy really loves you" Gabe said "That and he would never dream of breaking your heart" Josh said "So you can chase him to Florida and try to get him back or let him go and never see him again" Jeremy "Whatever you chose Lita is what you think is best for you and him I would chose carefully if I were you"

Yumi said "I'd go after him" Gabe said "I would do the same thing if I did that to a girl" Josh said "So would I and I don't date anyone yet" Jeremy said "I agree with you guys I would go after the girl if something like that happened to me"

Gabe asks "So Lita what are you going to do let him be or chase after him?"

* * *

Tommy " CLIFFY!"

YT "lay off the sugar dude"

Tommy "it's my ADHD not sugar sheesh"

YT "i don't care whatever it is lay off it"

Tommy "I can't I was born with ADHD so I can't get rid off it so deal with it"

YT "fine"

Ms.C "there you are!"

Tommy "which one me or him"

Ms.C "him"

Tommy "oh ok um hey me run"

YT "way ahead of you"

(he runs for it and Ms.C chases him)

ten minutes later

Tommy "oh hey mini me"

YT "finally i lost her"

Tommy "um which Ms.C was that"

YT "the one from my time"

Tommy "that makes sense when she looked at you after i asked her which one of us she was after"

YT "yea don't do that again"

Tommy "hey I've done my time with her and it's not my fault you won't stay in the past"

YT "yea whatever"

i look at my mini me and he has an evil look on his face

Tommy "i know what your thinking and i don't approve of it so don't do it"

YT "too late"

(he throws a bomb and it explodes and he runs away before it goes off and i don't get far enough away before it explodes and I end up getting knocked out by a peice of plaster)

after the dust clears

Taylor "mini Tommy where is the other you"

YT "i have no idea"

Jake "found him"

Taylor "where was he"

Jake "over there" *points to where i was*

Taylor "how'd that happen"

Jake "I don't know I didn't do anything"

YT "me either"

Taylor "then who did?"

YT "who knows and Jake is he out cold"

Jake "yea why?"

YT "no reason"

Jake "don't even think about it mini Tommy you know he would kill you bring you back to life and kill you again"

YT "I wasn't talking about that i was just going to tell the readers to review but i decided against it because we all know that they won't just Openy will"

Jake "true"

Taylor "so anyways if any of you readers feel like reviewing then go right ahead"

YT "even though you won't so thanks for wasting our time saying this"


	24. Drama, Drama, Drama Pt 2 and flashbacks?

(the younger me waks in followed by Jake)

YT "Hi everyone"

Jake "Hi"

YT "The older version of myself is terrible sorry of not updating for so long"

Jake "Yea it happeneds when you have school and this story to do at the same time"

YT "That it does so here is the next chapter enjoy"

(i walk into the room)

Tommy "Hey younger me you are so dead"

(younger me turns around)

YT "oh crap!"

Tommy "but before i kill you read the disclaimer"

YT "Fine"

YT "ThatTommyKid AKA Tommy does not own Code Lyoko it clearly belongs to Moonscoop not him"

Tommy "Plus '_Better Than Revenge' _is not mine that belongs to T. Swift not me and i do have an original song in this chapter its called '_You'_ if there's a song with the same name by an artist out there mine is different. Anyways enjoy this chapter and i'll to update more often"

* * *

At the airport

Only an hour has gone by and I still have two hours to go until I leave and never come back because it would be to heart breaking if I did decide to stay here in France and try to deal with the pain I wouldn't be able to handle it or if I tried to it would end in disaster.

Back at the Factory

Gabe asks "So Lita what's your decision?" Lita said "Maybe I shouldn't snapped at him like that you guys are right he really does love me I just wish I didn't hurt him the way I did" Gabe said "Maybe but you can't change that now so go after him and tell him that you're sorry and that you didn't mean to hurt him like that"

Lita said "Part of me wants to chase of him and part of me doesn't know if he'll forgive me" Gabe said "Give him some time just say you're sorry first then tell him that's if he can't forgive you yet but will eventually leave it at that which will let you know if he's willing to let it go or not" Lita said "I'd better go then" Jeremy asked "Why?" Lita said "I need to fix the heart I broke" Jeremy said "Ok"

So Lita leaves the factory and goes to the airport and my flight leaves in a few minutes so I start making my way to the gate knowing that I'm not going to come back for good this time. Then I see someone with pink hair and I almost stop dead in my tracks but I realize that Lita would never follow me here so I keep on walking toward the gate again. Now only a few feet away from the gate I see that person with pink hair again but I instantly put it out of my mind turning around I see Lita standing in front of me.

Tommy asked "What came to yell at me again?" Lita said "No I…." Tommy asked "You know what save it I don't want to hear it because I already know what you're going to say you're going to tell me that you didn't mean it and that you're sorry saying what you said and that you're willing to give me my space in hopes that I'll forgive you"

Lita said "Ok you got me there and I shouldn't have said what I did I'm sorry Tommy I didn't mean to do this to you and now you must hate me for it and I understand I'll go I'm sorry Tommy" then she starts to walk away and I turn around. Tommy said "No Lita I'm sorry I didn't mean what I said I just wanted you to know that I really had forgiven you for what happened I'm just having trouble trusting you again" Lita asks "But what about the picture?" Tommy said "Ok I admit that did happen not on purpose though she's just a good friend of mine who I went to for comfort that's all that I was excepting to get not a kiss also"

Lita shouts "You jerk!" Tommy said "Lita I'm sorry I wasn't expecting that from her honest don't do this please don't push me away and tear out my heart and step on it I need you. I love you you're my angel my everything don't take that away from me, but if you really have to then I understand I really do. I guess it really was a mistake to love you a mistake that I didn't see coming I'm sorry for coming to France and becoming friends with you I don't know what I was thinking and later figuring out that I love you two of the biggest mistakes of my life I'd better go"

Then I turn around and I walk away getting on the plane that will take me home because France doesn't need me and neither does Lita. When I get home I throw my duffel bag in my room and I go find Gabe's knife and I lock myself in my bathroom holding the knife in my hand not doing anything with it just holding it.

Back in France

Gabe asks "Where's Tommy?" Lita said "Gone" Gabe asks "What why?" Lita said "We got into a fight" Gabe says a little pissed off "Great just great" Lita asks "What'd you mean by that?" Gabe said "He's probably home right now getting ready to make the pain go away forever" Lita asks "You mean he's going to…." Gabe said "End his life? The answer is yes because you couldn't swallow your pride and tell him that you love him no instead you tear his heart out and rip it to pieces because he's madly in love with you and that's wrong to you so good going if I were you I'd go after him and stop him but you won't because your too damn stubborn" Lita says angrily "How dare you say that"

Gabe said "So what it's the truth he loves you damn it and now after what you said to him he's going to commit suicide because his heart can't take it anymore he can't take the pain of heart break anymore he's already lost his best friend who happeneds to be his brother so go ahead and yell at me while the man who loves you more than anything commits suicide because loving you is one thing he can't do"

Lita said "Just shut up" Gabe said "Fine I'm done wasting my breath on a girl who can't love my half brother and insists on breaking his heart which then makes him want to kill himself" so Gabe walks away and Lita is just left standing there wondering what Gabe told her is really going to happen and the fact that she is too stubborn to admit that she loves the boy whose heart she keeps breaking.

So she ends up going to her apartment and going to her room and taking out her guitar and gets out a video camera and sits on her bed then she starts to play the intro to_ You._

_My life hasn't been the same_

_Since the day I broke your heart_

_If I could say I'm sorry I would_

_I know you won't let me_

_I understand I hurt you_

_I don't deserve a second chance_

_Even if I told you how much you mean to me_

_That's not enough to make up for what I've done_

_Nothing will change your mind_

_I'll never have you here with me_

_You left too soon I miss you_

_I'm sorry I hurt you that day_

_You were my one thing I got right_

_I used you and didn't care _

_I was never there when you needed me_

_I can't change the past if I could I would_

_Having you back in my arms again_

_It's something I'll never deserve to have _

_I never thought I'd tell you that I miss you_

_Even if I say that I need you_

_You'll never give me another chance_

_'Cause you're afraid I'll break your heart_

_I don't blame you I would have my guard up too_

_I'll always burn like a candle in the back of your mind_

_You were so perfect for me_

_I didn't see it then now I do_

_With you gone I realize that my freedom means nothing to me_

_I miss you I was blinded by my own fear of loving you_

_You were my one thing I got right_

_I used you and didn't care_

_I was never there when you needed me_

_I can't change the past if I could I would_

_When the seasons changed so did I_

_I became your worst fear_

_I became the one thing I thought I never would become_

_I never cared what I did to you_

_Leaving your heart in the pouring rain _

_That was the worst thing I ever did to you_

_If you took me back I won't use you again_

_I never meant to use you the way I did_

_The only thing I can say is I'm sorry_

_I can't fix what I've done to you_

_Please give me one more chance_

_I know I don't deserve it_

_I've finally realized that I can't live without you_

_I need you now more than ever_

_I'll never hurt you again_

_I just want you back_

_I know I don't deserve someone like you _

_You were my one thing I got right_

_I used you and didn't care_

_I was never there when you needed me_

_I can't change the past if I could I would_

_Just know before you turn away _

_I never meant to become something you feared_

_I never meant to use you the way I did_

_I'm so sorry that I broke your heart_

_I'm so sorry that I broke your heart_

When she stops singing she gets up and turns off her camera and plugs it into her laptop and edits it before she sends it to me hoping that I'll watch it and not do what I'm doing right now.

In Florida with me

I'm still locked in my bathroom when I hear my laptop make a noise which means someone sent me an email so I get up off the bathroom floor and I put the knife in my pocket and I walk over to my laptop and I click on the email and a video thing pops up so I keep looking at my laptop to see what will happen.

Then Lita shows up on my screen and I'm tempted to not watch the video at all and go back in the bathroom but I don't I sit on my bed waiting to see what will happen the next thing I know she's playing _September _knowing why she's trying to say that she's sorry and that if she got another chance she wouldn't do what she did before. Part of me believes her but the other part of me doesn't believe that she could really change and not break my heart again which is why I can't decide what to do so I close my laptop and I go back into the bathroom and lock the door again and curl up in a ball on the floor putting my knees to my chin.

After a few hours I've fallen asleep and someone knocks on my door but I don't hear it or answer it because I'm asleep. So who ever is at the door comes in and walks over to the bathroom door in my room and tries to open it but can't because it's locked that's when I wake up and realize that someone is trying to get my bathroom door open.

Tommy said "Whoever the hell you are go jump off a bridge" Lita asks "Tommy?" Tommy shouts "Go away!" Lita "Tommy I'm sorry" Tommy said "Don't care leave me alone" Lita said "I can't I don't want you to kill yourself" Tommy said "Give me one damn good reason why not" Lita said "Because…..I…." Tommy asks "You what?" Lita said "I love you damn it" Tommy shouts "Liar!" Lita said "No it's the truth Tommy I was just too stubborn to admit it I'm sorry I did the things and said what I did I didn't know that this would happen Tommy please I need you because I'm in love with the boy who keeps getting his heart broken by me but if you don't want to forgive me I understand why I wouldn't forgive me either"

Tommy said "I uh…I'm sorry too Lita for being the biggest jerk in the world to you and that I wasn't there for you when you really needed me and I do forgive you just don't go give me a minute and I'll unlock the door" Lita said "Ok" so I get up and I hide the knife and I look for my shirt but realize that it's on my bed so I walk over to the door and I unlock it.

Tommy said "It's open but I will warn you now I don't have a shirt on" Lita said "That's ok" Tommy said "Alright" then she opens the door slowly and looks at me and my eyes are really red and bloodshot. Lita asks "Were you crying?" Tommy said "Maybe…" Lita "Its ok Tommy you can tell me" Tommy said "Ok fine I was happy now" Lita asks "Tommy?" Tommy said "Yea" Lita asks "You ok?" Tommy said "Not really" Lita asks "Why?"

Tommy said "Because I'm not sure if I can….um…." Lita asks "What?" Tommy said "This" I walk over to her and I kiss her at first she freaks out but then relaxes when I wrap my arms around her and her's go around me and we go over to my bed but before I do I close my bedroom door and lock it then I walk back over to Lita and I start to kiss her again. Then her arms go around me and I do the same thing with my own arms and we keep kissing until she takes her shirt off and my pants off then we go back to kissing and I take her bra off while we're kissing then she takes her pants off and we start to make out more.

After making out for ten minutes she gets my boxers off and I get her underwear off and we start making out again. Then after a while we do it and we end up falling asleep afterwards and waking up the next morning I see Lita next to me and I have a mental panic attack for two seconds before I realize why she's there and how we got in bed together. So I get up quietly and I go take a shower and I get dressed by then Lita is awake and walks over to me and kisses me.

Tommy said "I missed that" Lita said "Good thing you don't have to anymore" Tommy said "I don't wait does that mean we're dating again" Lita said "I think last night said that rather loudly" Tommy said "Oh it did" Lita said "You couldn't hear it" Tommy said "Not really I just thought that it was sympathy sex but if you want to date me again then fine by me" Lita said "I would" Tommy says with a little disappointment "Ok then so we're back together again yay" Lita said "You don't sound happy about that"

Tommy said "I am happy and at the same time I'm not because I don't want what happened last time to happen again" Lita said "Tommy I promise you right now I will never do what I did to you again" Tommy said "Say it like you mean it or I'll get Tony in here and make him haunt you for the rest of your life if you don't mean that"

Lita said "I do mean it with all my heart and soul" Tommy said "Ok and Tony if you heard me if she breaks that promise you haunt her for the rest of her life got it signal yes by tapping on the wall next to me in my room twice and once for no" about a minute later Lita and I hear two taps on the wall next to me and the words deal.

Tommy said "Thanks Tony and you heard him Lita now you have to stick to that promise or else" Lita said "I will" Tommy said "Good"

A few weeks go by and Lita and I are dating again things have been great until Lita gets sick but it's not the flu or anything else. Tommy said "Hey Lita maybe I should take you to the doctor to see what's wrong with you" Lita said "Ok" so we get in my car and we go to the doctor to see why Lita is sick and what she has.

When we get there and after the doctor calls her name we go into one of the rooms and the doctor checks her out then looks at me. Tommy asks "What is it?" Matt said "She's pregnant Tommy" Tommy says a little surprised "Oh wow" Lita says really shocked "I can't be" Matt said "You are sorry Lita" Tommy says a little shocked "Wow" Lita says with disappointment "This is horrible" Tommy "Lita no it's not everything going to be fine"

Lita asked "You mean you're not mad?" Tommy said "No it's a little shocking but I'm not mad at all far from it" Lita said "Really" Tommy said "Yea I am honest and how far along is she" Matt said "Month and a half" Tommy said "Ok" so we leave the doctor's office and we go back to my place and Lita sits on the couch and I sit next to her.

Lita asked "How could this have happened?" Tommy said "Um remember that one night when I had just came home from France and we had sex" Lita said "yea weren't you wearing a condom" Tommy said "No I wasn't I didn't know that we were going to have sex" Lita "True"

Tommy said "I think that's how it happened" Lita asked "So what now?" Tommy asked "Um do you wanna keep it?" Lita said "Of course I'm not doing that" Tommy said full of relief "Ok great that makes me feel a whole lot better" Lita said "Good" Tommy said "Adoption would be the next best thing if you want to do that" Lita asked "Do you want to?" Tommy said "Honestly I don't because I know what it's like to be in an orphanage it's not fun and it's not easy to get adopted either I waited until I was almost seven before Justin adopted me"

Lita said "Then I guess we'll raise the baby together" Tommy said "Of course we will besides we have enough rooms" Lita said "True" Tommy said "Good thing I have a room for a girl and boy" Lita asked "You do?" Tommy said "Yea I do" Lita asked "What do you want the baby to be?" Tommy said "Whatever makes you happy" Lita said "You just want it to be a boy" Tommy said "No I don't most guys would say that they want a boy I'm not that kind of guy I'll be happy with whatever the baby is"

Lita asked "Really?" Tommy said "Yea if it's a girl that's great if it's a boy that's cool too I just want you to be happy" Lita said "No wonder why I love you" Tommy said "Love you too"

Three months go by and Lita is five months pregnant and very moody but I can't blame her it's just the hormones so I'm just going to have to deal with it for the next four months but for now we're on our way to the doctor to see what the baby is.

When the doctor calls her name we get up and walk back to one of the rooms and Matt comes in and sees how the baby is doing. Matt said "The baby is doing just fine" Tommy said "I've been taking good care of both of them" Lita said "It's true he has" Matt said "I'm glad do you want to know what the baby is" Tommy asked "Please?" Lita said "If you don't mind" Matt said "Ok its a little baby boy" Lita said "Aww" Tommy said in shock "Wow" Lita asked "What do you want to name him Tommy?" Tommy said "I don't know" Lita said "Oh ok" Tommy said "I mean I haven't really thought about it since I've been taking care of you two and working" Lita said "It's ok I know you've been busy"

Tommy said "That's why I love you" Lita said "Love you too" then we go back to my place and we start to think of names for our little boy. Tommy asked "How about Eric?" Lita said "Nut uh" Tommy asked "Ok Steven?" Lita said "Blech" Tommy asked "Ok Aaron?" she glares at me Tommy asked "Zion?" she keeps glaring Tommy asked "Kyler?" Lita said "I like that name" Tommy said "Middle or first" Lita said "First" Tommy said "And the middle name should be what?" Lita said "Um James" Tommy said "I like that and it was going to be my middle name when I was born but as you can see Justin changed his mind"

Lita asked "Aww it was and what is your middle name?" Tommy said "Yea it was and it's Thomas" Lita said "Oh" Tommy "I know you don't like it neither do I I'm going to change it after the baby is born" Lita asked "What are you going to change it to?" Tommy said "I was thinking about changing it to Adam I think it suits me better than Thomas" Lita said "It does suit you better" Tommy said "Thank you" Lita "You're welcome"

Tommy asked "So what about a last name?" Lita said "We could use your last name" Tommy asked "Which one Sparks or Cornelius?" Lita said "Sparks" Tommy said "Ok" Lita said "Glad we got that done I'll see you later" Tommy said "Ok have a nice nap" Lita said "Will do"

Four months later and it's December now and Lita could have the baby any day now and I'm getting ready to go to work when I hear Lita say my name and it sounds like she's in pain so I get her in my car and take her to the hospital and they get her into a room and get her drugged up and I go into the room and stay by her side as she gives birth to the baby and after ten minutes the baby is born and some of the nurses clean up the baby and the rest take care of Lita and when that's all done one if the nurses hands her the baby.

Then he opens his eyes and looks at me and I'm just in complete shock that the baby is looking at me for the first time. Lita asked "Want to hold him?" Tommy said "Ok" then Lita hands me the baby and I can't believe that I'm holding a baby that is so innocent and doesn't know what is going on but at the same time he's mesmerized by what's going on.

Lita said "He looks a lot like you" Tommy said "I know he does I wonder what color his hair will be" Lita said "Who knows" Tommy said "Yea I guess we'll have to wait and find out" Lita said "That we will" Matt asked "What are you going to name him?" Tommy said "Kyler James Sparks" Matt said "Ok and that's a great name" Tommy said "Thank you I picked out Kyler Lita chose James" Matt said "Ok and I better take Kyler to the nursery" Tommy said "Ok"

So I hand Kyler over to Matt and he takes him to the nursery and Lita and I are sitting there in the room not saying anything just thinking about what will happen next. Lita asked "Tommy?" Tommy said "Yea what is it Lita" Lita said "Nothing" Tommy asked "Lita what's wrong you know you can tell me" Lita said "I wish I could" Tommy asked "You could what?" Lita said "Nothing Tommy" Tommy said "Please Lita just tell me"

Lita said "I'm just worried about Kyler what if I'm not a good mother to him" Tommy says reassuringly "You will be I know you will you'll be a better mom then my step mom will ever be" Lita asked "You think so?" Tommy said "I know so my step mom hates me when I saw you holding Kyler I knew that you love Kyler as much as you love me which is something my step mom could never do" Lita said "No wonder why I love you" Tommy says reassuringly "Because you know that if you didn't you'd be lost in this thing we call life just like I was before I meat you and love you too"

Two weeks go by and it's almost Christmas and its Kyler's first one too so I get a Christmas tree and decorate it with lights and ornaments when I have the tree done I go Christmas shopping for Kyler and Lita once I get what I need I go home and I put everything in my recording studio because Lita never goes in there so that's the one place she won't look for her presents.

When I walk out into the living room I hear a knock at the door so I go over to my door and open it. Tommy said "Hi Tay" Taylor said "Hi Tommy" Tommy asked "What brings you to my neck of the woods?" Taylor said "Very funny" Tommy said "I know I'm chalk full of bad jokes" she rolls her eyes at me Tommy says jokingly "You know some people find me quite entertaining" Taylor said "Only I can say that" Tommy said "I know but I had to say it I couldn't help it and some people do find me entertaining and you didn't make a bad joke so I win" Taylor said "Good point" Lita said "Tommy" Tommy said "Coming Lita"

I walk away and I go to Kyler's room. Tommy asked "What is it Lita?" Lita said tiredly "Take Kyler for me I haven't slept all night" Tommy said "Ok go take a nap I'll watch him" Lita said "You're the best" Tommy said "I know now march to bed young lady" Lita says jokingly "Yes ma'am" Tommy said "I am not a ma'am I am a mister to you" Lita "Whatever you say Tommy"

Tommy said "Just go take a nap" Lita said "Ok" Lita leaves Kyler's room and goes to take a nap and I'm stuck watching Kyler and I don't mind that at all then I hear footsteps coming toward Kyler's room and he was asleep but the footsteps wake him up and he starts to cry. So I pick him up and I try to calm him down after a few minutes he calms down and I put him back in his crib and he falls asleep again.

Taylor asked "Tommy where are you?" Tommy said "Back here Tay" Taylor said "Ok" then she comes into Kyler's room and he's asleep right now then Taylor looks at me weird. Tommy asked "What's with the face?" Taylor said "Nothing" Tommy said "You sure the face didn't say nothing it told me that your surprised that this room looks like a baby's room and that's exactly what it is" Taylor asked "You mean you had a baby" Tommy said "Yea want to see him" Taylor said "Ok"

She walks over to the crib and sees Kyler and he's asleep until he feels like someone is watching him and he wakes up and starts to cry so I pick him up out if his crib and I calm him down. Taylor said "You make a good dad" Tommy said "I know it's weird I never really had a dad I mean I did until I was three then I had a different dad then that dad died and I went back to my old dad so I never really had a dad like this before"

Taylor said "Really" Tommy said "Yea Justin my real dad put me up for adoption when I was three and I lived with a family in France for three years until they died and I went back into foster care then to an orphanage when I was almost seven Justin adopted me and I lived with him until I was seventeen and he died a year ago over the summer" Taylor said "Wow" Tommy said "Yea be glad that you have parents that won't do what my parents did to me and I'm not doing that to Kyler"

Taylor asked "Kyler?" Tommy said "Oh that's his name Kyler James Sparks" Taylor said "Oh nice name" Tommy said "Thanks Lita and I picked them out ourselves" Taylor said "But where'd Sparks come from I thought your last name was Cornelius" Tommy said "It is and so is Sparks it was Justin's last name before he changed it when he got married to Meagan and adopted me so she wouldn't know that I was Justin's kid"

Taylor asked "Why would he do that?" Tommy said "I don't know why he did I just know he did and I'm not doing that to Kyler I've been to foster care and an orphanage it's not great as you think it is then again I was prime victim for all the pranks and I got beat up all the time" Taylor asked "You did?" Tommy said "Yea I wasn't exactly the strongest kid there every day the older kids would beat me up for no reason and I did tell the adults but they didn't do anything about it until Justin came along and saw what they did to me"

Taylor said "Bet you're glad that it doesn't happen now" Tommy said "If it did I'd fight back" Taylor said "Only if you had to right" Tommy said "Yea in self defense otherwise I wouldn't do anything" Taylor said "Good" Tommy said "I don't start fights I just happen to get in them sometimes the only time I beat the crap out of someone was an ex friend of mine who deserved it but that was the only time that happened"

Taylor asked "Who was that friend?" Tommy said "His name is Cody we were friends in middle school but come high school freshmen year he changed and at the end of the year we got into a fight and he tore the muscle around my left knee I couldn't walk on it for two years unless I had a knee brace on then a kid named Jake tripped me one day and brought back the pain now it doesn't hurt anymore and I'm glad it doesn't"

Taylor said "Ow" Tommy said "Yea again try not being able to walk on it for two year unless you were wearing knee brace that wasn't fun" Taylor said "Again Ow" Tommy said "Let's just say it hurt almost as bad as breaking a bone" Taylor asked "You hurt yourself a lot don't you?" Tommy said "No I don't I used to when I was younger but I didn't know any better I'm a boy what do you want from me" Taylor "Not much and how many bones did you break"

Tommy said "I've broken both my legs, one of my arms, all but my thumbs on both hands, shattered my knee cap on my right knee, and I've had to get stitches on my head because I hit my head on a coffee table when I was two but Justin told me I hit my head on a tree when I was eight but it was a coffee table not a tree" Taylor asked "Who told you that?" Tommy said "My step mom told me that I don't know for sure if she's right or not I'm just going by what she told me whether it's right or not I can't say" Taylor said "True" Tommy said "Yea I guess even though my step mom and I don't exactly get along" Taylor asked "You don't?" Tommy said "Everytime she finds out I'm hurt and comes to see me we fight it never ends well"

Taylor asked "It doesn't?" Tommy said "Yea it doesn't I don't try to fight with her though she ends up getting mad at me because I want to be left alone and not have her come into my life everytime something bad happeneds to me" Taylor said a little hurt "Oh" Tommy said "Not everytime something happeneds just when I get hurt and end up in the hospital that's what I meant" Taylor said "Ok"

Then I hear Lita wake up from her nap and come into Kyler's room to check on him and she sees that he's asleep and walks away and she wants me to follow her so I do and we go into my recording studio and she crosses her arms and glares at me.

Tommy asked "What did I do this time?" Lita asked "Who was with you in Kyler's room?" Tommy said "Taylor she's a friend of mine" Lita said annoyed "Really?" Tommy said "Yea Lita we're not dating that would be weird besides the only have feelings I have are for you, you know that" Lita pissed off "You little two timing liar" Tommy said "I'm not lying to you Lita honest I'm telling you the truth"

Lita almost shouts "You know what Tommy stay away from Kyler and I don't even think about coming to France if you do your dead" I look away from Lita and sigh then I turn around and I walk away and I go into my room and I go find Gabe's knife and I lock myself in my bathroom.

Then I flick open the knife and I flip it over so that the blade is facing me and I grab it with both my hands and I stab myself in the stomach then I pull it out and I raise it to my chest right where my heart would be then I unlock the bathroom door and I walk away from the door then I get on my knees and with the puddle of blood on the floor from my stomach I stick one of my pointer fingers in the blood then I write _'I'm sorry for loving you Lita you'll never have to deal with me again so this is my goodbye my love take care of Kyler for me.'_

Then I cough up blood but I turn my head so I don't get it on what I wrote then I back away from what I wrote and once I'm far enough away I flip the knife over so the blade is facing me again and I raise it to were my heart is and I stab myself right in the heart and all I do right before I fall to the floor is pull the knife out and wash the blood off so that there's no blood on it at all when I'm done I put the knife in its hiding spot and after I put it there I fall to the floor waiting to die.

Lita has already left by the time I did all this with Kyler and Taylor is getting ready to leave also when she heard a thud coming from my bathroom so she walks in my room and opens the bathroom door and she sees me on the floor with two stab wounds one at my stomach the other where my heart is so she lifts me up off the floor and puts one of my arms across her shoulders and she takes me to her car and takes me to the hospital.

When we get there Matt sees me and gets me into surgery so he can stitch up my wounds and that takes an hour and when he's done he bandages them and puts me in a room and I'm asleep when Taylor walks in and sees me and that I'm fast asleep. The only thing that she can't figure out is why I did what I did and she can't ask me because she probably thinks I can't hear her but she asks me anyways just to see if I can hear her.

Taylor said almost in tears "Tommy I don't know if you can hear me or not but why'd you do this to yourself" _Tommy said "I did it because Lita thought you and I were dating even though we're not and she wants me to stay away from her and Kyler so she went to back to France and told me not to follow her I couldn't handle it I'm sorry you had to see me like that and this right now I'm not myself right now I don't think I ever will be again"_

But I know she can't hear my thoughts so I just lie there not saying anything at all for the next month and a half that is that's when I wake up a month and a half later and when I do no one is in the room with me I'm all alone and after a few weeks I am completely healed that's when Matt releases me and I go home with my broken heart feeling empty inside.

When I get home and I open the door the lights are off and I don't care I just walk into my room and I sit on my bed feeling even more empty inside and my heart feels twice as broken as it did before then I get up and I go into the room that has everything that Lita ever gave me and I put it all in boxes and I take it outside and into an alley then I take out a box of matches and I light one and I throw it on one for the boxes and it catches on fire then I light another one and throw it on the same box and it catches on fire even more. Then I take another match and l light it then I throw it on the other box after I get one more match and light it then proceed to throw it on the box I put the box of matches in my pocket and I go back inside and I get the rest of the boxes and I take them to the alley.

After I put them on the ground and I stack them up and I get a match out and strike it against one of the boxes and I put it on the top box and I watch it burn then I light the bottom box with another match and the flames engulf the boxes and when the fire stops and dies down I walk away and I go back inside with an empty and broken heart walking back into that room and I know its empty just like my heart which is broken.

Eventually I fall asleep and I wake up the next morning and I go into the kitchen and I eat a bowl of cereal before I go take a shower and change my clothes and I go to work even though I don't want to but I do anyways.

When I get there and I park my car and I get out I stare at the building before I walk into the building and I go to Schroeder's classroom and I get there before the second bell rings which means class has started and Schroeder gives me worksheets to hand out so I give everyone one and when I'm done I give the extras to Schroeder and the class starts to do the worksheet I gave them and when there done Schroeder goes over it with them.

That goes on for the rest of the school day when school lets out I go home right after school I can't be around anyone right now and I lock myself in my room and I don't come out until I feel like eating dinner then I workout for a few hours then I get a shower and I go to bed.

This continues until the end of the school year and into the start of summer vacation when one day I get a call from Lita but I don't answer it I don't even listen to the voice mail that she left me and she keeps calling me and I never answer everytime she calls me because I don't want to talk to her after what she did to me and she promised that she wouldn't do what she did before so I hope Tony is living up to his word if not then I can't blame him if he doesn't.

After a few weeks go by Lita only calls me one more time and this time I answer even though I know I'm going to regret it. Tommy said "I thought you wanted nothing to do with me and that includes calling me so in order to stop talking to me delete my number and leave me the hell alone because I know you hate me right now and will continue to hate me so stop talking to me if you really mean it" _Lita said very annoyed "Just shut up" _Tommy said "Then why did you call me if you wanted to yell at me because by now you should know if you yell at me I'll only lock myself in a room with a knife and do what I did last time so go ahead and yell at me I no longer care I gave up caring after you left with Kyler"

_Lita asked "What did you do last time?" _Tommy said "As if you don't already know" _Lita said "I don't Tommy no one told me" _Tommy said "You sure no one told you I figured that Tay….oh crap" _Lita "What and yea no one told me" _Tommy said "Um nothing Lita but can I call you back" _Lita said "Yea" _Tommy "Thanks Lita I mean I would love to talk but I just realized that I need to take care of something" _Lita asked "Does it involve Taylor?" _Tommy said a little annoyed "Lita for the last time her and I are friends I wouldn't date her she's older than me by three years and doesn't have time for a boyfriend so lay off and it does why?"

_Lita said "No reason" _Tommy said "Tell me" _Lita said "Because" _Tommy said "Because why?" _Lita said "Turn on your TV" _Tommy said "Ok" so I grab my TV remote and I turn it on and I watch the news for a few minutes and I find out that Taylor has disappeared and no one can find her and she vanished right after a concert here in Florida.

Tommy said "Oh shit" _Lita said "Yea whatever you did must have hit her hard" _Tommy said "I'll tell you later what I did right now I have to find Taylor because I'm the only one that knows where she is" _Lita said "Ok bye" _Tommy said "Bye" I hang up and I put my phone in my pocket and I grab my car keys and I drive to Nashville and I go to the woods where Taylor and I first kissed.

When I get there I turn my car off and I run into the woods and I don't stop until I get to where I was the first time that I ran out here where the trees thin out but that's all you can see out here then I look around to find the one tree that can fit two people when you sit against it when I find that tree I walk over to it and I see Taylor but she's asleep and I don't want to wake her up and I know she's cold so I take of my jacket and I put it over her and I start to walk away when she wakes up and I wasn't making that much noise either.

Taylor asked sleepily "Tommy...?" Tommy said "Yea" Taylor said questioningly "What are you doing here?" Tommy said "I found out that you disappeared after a concert in Florida and I know why because you found me that day Lita left in my bathroom on the floor with the two stab wounds I'm sorry you had to see me like that I wasn't myself then and I'm still not quite myself yet I'm getting there slowly I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what you saw that day"

Taylor said angrily "No you're not!" Tommy said "Yes I am I wasn't myself I didn't know that you would find me I didn't except anyone to find me that day I can tell you hate me and I understand that and I don't blame you I would hate me too if I did something like that and I found me like that so I'll go and pretend I never came here because I know when I'm not wanted"

So I walk away and I go back to my car and I get in and I drive back to Florida and when I get home I go into my empty room and I close the door and I sit in the middle of the room then I get up and I go to the room I dedicated to Taylor and I walk in and I put paint tape on the walls and I pull out the tarp and black paint and a brush and I paint over everything on the walls and I make sure I can't see anything underneath the paint and when I'm done with all the walls and I've painted over almost everything the only thing I haven't painted over yet is the Taylor I painted on the wall I can't bring myself to paint over it so I leave it alone and I put the brush in the kitchen sink before walking back into the room and peeling the tape off the walls and putting the tarp away.

When I have all the tape I walk into the kitchen and I throw the tape away and I rinse the brush off and I put it away and I go back into the room and I look over at the Taylor on the wall and I want it to fade away but it won't but I can't paint over it either I wouldn't feel right if I did but I painted over everything else why can't I paint over that.

Whatever the reason I'm just going to have to deal with it then out of nowhere I get a new idea and I take out the tarp again and the paint tape and the brush and I start to paint the room again and this time I paint a crowd of people and their glow sticks waving them in the air on three of four walls the one that has Taylor on it I paint her band on the stage in the distance and her on the rising/rotating platform that she sings the second part of _Hey Stephen, Fifteen, and Tim McGraw._

But what I'm recreating is when Taylor told everyone to wave their glow sticks or cellphones as she makes her way back to the stage to finish the night off and when I'm done with everything I look around and I don't feel empty anymore I feel a lot better so once again I take the paint tape off the walls and I throw it away and I put the tarp away then I go rinse off the brush I was using and I feel like I need to show Taylor this but not yet.

Then I go back into the room and I look at the ceiling and I feel like I need to add something to it so I do I paint the lyrics to every song that I know on the ceiling and when I have the entire ceiling painted in lyrics to every song by her that I know and that would fit on the ceiling then I paint the sides of the walls where they meet the ceiling and I paint all the names if the songs that I put on the ceiling around them.

When I'm finally done with everything I look around the room and I feel very impressed with myself and feeling way better I go to the other room that I was using for everything that Lita gave me and I paint that room the way the room I just came out of looked like and I paint it that way. When I'm done I paint the ceiling and the parts of the walls when they touch the ceiling with the song names of the lyrics I wrote on the ceiling.

After I take the tape off the walls and throw it away I walk out to my car and I drive back to Nashville and I go to the woods where Taylor is and she's asleep again so I pick her up slowly and she doesn't wake up and I take her back to my car and I put her in backseat and I take her to my place and I put her in the room I showed her the first time and place her on the bed I have in there and I put her on it and I turn off the lights and I walk out of the room and I go to my own and I close the door and I change into a pair of gym shorts and I take my shirt off and I go to bed.

When I wake up the next morning I check on Taylor and she's still asleep so I walk into my kitchen and I eat a bowl of cereal when I'm done Taylor wakes up and I run into my room and I lock the door behind me and I change my clothes and I don't come out of my room I stay inside my room.

Then I hear Taylor walk over to my bedroom door and I unlock it then climb out the window and I make a run for it until I'm in the middle of nowhere but I only catch my breath for a few minutes before I keep running into the woods and I get far enough out that I hope that she won't find me all the way out here.

Ten minutes later I hear footsteps and I make a run for it again but I'm not looking where I'm going and I trip over a tree root and I fall down a hill and when I stop rolling down the hill I get up and I brush the dirt off me and I try to run again but I hear a cracking noise from my left leg and that tells me my leg is broken.

So I limp around until I find some sticks and I pick them up and make crutches out of them then I take off my shirt and I ball it up and put it in my mouth and I pull my left leg so I can move the bones back into place which hurts like hell when I do that and I scream into my shirt and no one can hear it because the sound was muffled by my shirt.

Then I take my shirt out of my mouth and I stand up and I grab more sticks and I make a splint for my leg and I use my shirt to hold the sticks in place and to keep my leg bones from moving then I grab the crutches and I start to make my way to where I heard the footsteps and turns out it was Taylor and she looks pissed and I know why and I can't run away this time so I don't say anything I just look at the ground because I know she wants to kill me or beat the crap out of me or a combination of the two.

After a few minutes of awkward silence I look at her again and she still looks angry but a bit calmer than before but still pretty mad at me. Then I mentally sigh and decide it's better to apologize then not to even if she hates me until the day I die.

Tommy said "I know your mad at me I understand that now you probably hate me which is understandable I would feel the same way and I know you'll never forgive me for what I did but I had a reason to so don't kill me then bring me back to life and kill me again because I know you want to right now but did you look at the room that you were in because if you didn't I think you'll like it a lot and don't kill me yet let my broken leg heal then kill me if you still hate me and is still mad at me so what I'm really trying to say is that I'm sorry"

After I say that i feel a lot better that I go that off my chest and I look over at Taylor again and she doesn't look angry anymore she looks like maybe she won't kill me but I don't know for sure if that's the case or not I can't tell.

Tommy asked questioningly "If you're still mad at me I understand if not then what's wrong?" she just walks over to and hugs me and she starts to cry and I rub her back and I try to calm her down and I know why she's crying because she thought I wouldn't be standing here right now after what happened the last time she saw me.

After a few minutes she is calm enough and she walks back to my place with me and when we get back to my place I walk her to the room she was in before and I put her on the bed and she falls asleep and I walk out and I call Matt and tell him I broke my leg and I need a cast on it and I don't want to leave my place because a friend is going through a rough time and he understands that and he comes over and puts a cast on my leg then leaves and I get comfortable on the couch and I fall asleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night and I'm on the floor and I hear Taylor crying again so I get up and I walk back into the room she's in and I walk over to her and I sit on the bed and she hugs me and I lie down next to her and I let her cry until she falls asleep and I can't move so I just wait for sleep to take over and within a few minutes I'm asleep as well.

Waking up the next morning on the floor I get up slowly and I lean up against the wall so I can get up faster and when I do I slowly and quietly limp out into the living room and I lie down on the couch with my leg propped up.

A few hours later Taylor wakes up and sees that I'm not in the same room with her anymore and she starts to walk out of the room and starts to come into the living room and I'm asleep on the couch so she picks me up and takes me into my room and puts me on my bed and sits next to me while I sleep and when I wake up my leg hurts from not having it propped up while I was asleep so I sit up and I look over and I see Taylor and I'm in my room last time I knew I was on the couch.

Then I look away and I start to look at the wall then I start to get up slowly off my bed because I have to use the bathroom and Taylor looks over at me and her eyes get really wide and she looks a little sad at the same time. Tommy said "I'm just going to the bathroom I'll be right back ok" she just nods her head and I go to the bathroom and when I get out she's starting at the wall and doesn't notice that I'm sitting on the bed again.

Then I get up again because my leg hurts and I need something to make the pain go away because it feels like a thousand tiny needles are poking me in the leg repeatedly after I do that I sit on the bed again with my leg arched up so it will stop hurting as much as it did.

After several minutes of awkward silence Taylor looks at me and I'm not trying to look over at her because I don't really feel like being glared at but eventually I look over at her and I can't help but feel sorry for what I did I know no one deserves to see me like that.

Tommy said annoyed "Stop glaring at me it's starting to creep me out a little" Taylor said angrily "Really good" Tommy said rather annoyed and a little hurt at the same time "How many times do I have to say I'm sorry for what I did I wasn't exactly myself I can't change the past if I could I would, but I can't the damage is done now you probably want nothing to do with me and want me permanently out of your life so I understand if that's how you feel right now and I don't blame you go ahead and yell at me about it because that's all people seem to do to me lately so go right ahead and do your worst I deserve it"

Then I look away and I can't take her glaring at me anymore so I get up and I limp into my recording studio and I close the door and I feel like a total jerk right now and I probably won't be forgiven for it either and that just makes me feel worse than I already do right now so I sit against the wall and I put my leg up on something so it won't hurt like it does right now.

A good hour goes by and I've fallen asleep and I kinda hear footsteps coming to the door but I'm thinking it's in my dream, so I brush off the thought and I go back to dreaming about whatever I was dreaming before I heard the footsteps. Then Taylor opens the door and she sees me on the floor asleep and I'm dreaming at the same time and she just looks at me weirdly and I'm asleep so I don't notice it at all.

She lifts me up off the floor and takes me back to my room and I almost say something but I fall asleep before I get the chance to say anything and she walks into my room, then puts me on my bed and she just stares at me then I start to talk again.

Tommy said half asleep "…Tay…..Tommy can't be anymore sorry then I am right now Tommy learned lesson he wants to be forgiven…I'm sorry for being big jerk….you don't deserve that….you deserve better…you deserve someone who isn't…..big jerk…..to amazing girl like you…..I know I don't make no sense right now but I mean every word I say…..don't be mad at me…I'm sorry I won't do that anymore I just want be forgiven….."

That's the last word I say before I go back to sleep and I stay asleep this time and I don't wake up until the next morning and I'm in my room and I remember talking in my sleep parts of it anyways then I get out of bed and I walk out of my room and I see Taylor asleep on the couch and I try not to wake her up so I go back to my bed but I accidently put my bad leg down and I try to walk on it and I scream like a girl which is very embarrassing because I never scream like a girl ever.

That causes me to turn around and Taylor is right behind me and looks really happy it's almost terrifying. Tommy said questioningly "Um either I'm in trouble or you're in a really good mood and it's terrifying me right now" Taylor said "You're not in trouble and after what you said yesterday in your sleep was the bravest thing you've ever done so well done" Tommy said questioningly "So I'm forgiven I guess I mean I don't really remember all of what I said but I think I said something about being a jerk and how I didn't make sense but I meant every word I said even though I didn't make sense"

Taylor said "Pretty much and something about me being amazing" Tommy said "That too I remember that and you deserving better than how I've been acting which isn't very good and I'm glad I got that out of my system even if I don't remember all of it" Taylor said "That is true but you had your reasons which is ok you're only human" Tommy said "That I am and I did now I know I am which is probably why you found me in my recording studio asleep when you did"

Taylor asks "Why?" Tommy said "I tend to hide in there before I go um….do I need to explain what I would have done" Taylor said "No I'm just glad you didn't" Tommy said "You're not the only one" Taylor asks "I'm not?" Tommy said "Yea I'm glad I didn't do that either because if I did it would have felt like a year ago all over again or I'd be back at square one when I tried to stop"

I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I take it out and answer it. Tommy said "Hello" _Lita said "….Tommy….come….back….to….France…..we…need…..you…." _Tommy said "Lita say that a little slower I couldn't understand all of that" _Gabe said "Tom we need you come back to France" _Tommy said "Ok just tell me why and I'll come and what happened to Lita" _Gabe said "She's gone Tom Xana got her" _Tommy said "Great I'm on my way then" _Gabe said "Just make sure that you know who doesn't find out" _Tommy said "No worries that won't happen" _Gabe said "Alright" _

Then I walk into my room and I get my duffle bag out and I put a few shirts in it along with a few other things before I grab my fingerless gloves and I put them on and I get my duffle bag off my bed and I get my keys and after I put my duffle bag in my car. I go back to my apartment and I get my phone off my dresser and I put it in my pocket then I make my way to the door when Taylor stops me.

Tommy asks "What is it?" Taylor said "Something tells me your going to France" Tommy said "I am and no I'm not going to see Lita Gabe is having a little issue again and he wanted me to go I was going to make him come here but he didn't want to leave his brother behind" Taylor said "Right" Tommy said "It's the truth" Taylor said "Then how come I know when you're lying"

Tommy said "I'm not lying" Taylor said "Yes you are and tell me the truth" Tommy said "Alright I'll explain when we get to France" Taylor said "Good boy"

So Taylor and I go to France and we go to the factory and I meet Gabe on the bridge. Tommy said "Hey Gabe" Gabe said "Hey Tommy…oh crap dude" Tommy said "I know I had no choice besides I haven't said anything yet" Gabe said "Ok and might as well tell her and we need someone to replace Lita" Tommy said "True and ok" Taylor asks "Tell me what?"

Tommy said "Basically we fight an A.I. named Xana on Lyoko and Xana activates towers on Lyoko and the only way to stop him is going to Lyoko and shutting down the towers I know it sounds crazy but it's true" Taylor said "Ok…." Tommy said "Again I know it's crazy but it's the truth"

So we all go down to the lab and Jeremy tells us to go to the scanner room and Gabe and I step into one of the three scanners and I turn around and I look over at Taylor while Gabe gets transferred to Lyoko. Tommy said "This is your last chance to turn back and pretend this never happened and it'll just be a dream to you. If not then you can stay and take a huge leap of faith, and join in on the fight to save the world form Xana the choice is yours and yours alone. I've already made up my mind and now it's your turn to make the choice whatever it is it's completely up to you"

She just looks at me like part of her wants to fight and part of her doesn't. Tommy said "Taylor you do know you don't have to do this you can turn back and pretend that this never happened. I won't mind if you don't want to do this it won't make me think any less of you at all just choose wisely" Taylor said "This may seem completely crazy but I'm going with my gut which is say yes" Tommy said "Ok then step into one of the scanners and let Jeremy do the rest" so she steps into one of the scanners and Jeremy transfers us to Lyoko and I land on my feet while Taylor isn't so lucky landing on her feet more like falling on her butt.

So I help her up and she looks at me weirdly. Tommy said "I know my hair is blue blame Jeremy for that and I also know that I'm not wearing the same clothes as I was before and you're not either take a look for yourself"

Taylor walks over to a glacier and looks at herself and she's wearing a purple and sliver shirt that has a thirteen on the front with a red undershirt her pants are sliver and blue with green stripes on them. Her weapons are throwing knives, sub machine guns right above the knives and two swords on her back katanas to be exact with a regular sword at her waist. Her fingerless gloves have purple stripes on them and thirteen's on the back of her hands that are blue and green.

Tommy said "Told you" Taylor said "Wow" Tommy said "Yea I know it a lot to take in" _Jer said "If you're done chatting do I need to remind you that Xana is trying to kill us" _Tommy said "No Jer and relax just tell us where to go" _Jer said "Alright head west" _Tommy said "Ok"

So Taylor and I head west and after ten minutes we can see the tower and the monsters blocking our path to get there mega tanks, Krabes, Bloks, Tarantulas, and a few hornets. Tommy said "Ok no time to practice just hit the bullseye symbol on the top of the Krabes Hornets and Tarantulas megatanks are a bit more complicated so leave those to me" Taylor said "Ok"

Then I draw my swords and so does Taylor and I go after the megatanks while she goes after the Bloks after I destroy the megatanks I go help Taylor with the Bloks and I throw an energy field at one of them instead of using my swords.

Tommy said "Oh yea I have energy fields too and that's not the only thing I can do" Taylor said "Prove it" Tommy said "Ok" so I point my hand at a Blok and I lift it up and I throw it into the digital sea. Tommy said "Yea I have telekinesis that and supersprint and no I don't know what powers you have that you have to find out on your own"

Taylor said "Ok" Tommy said "Trust me you'll find out soon enough what they are" when we get to the tower I walk in on instinct and I go to the second platform and I deactivate the tower just Lita would and I'm guessing that Jeremy gave me that power why he did I have no idea. Then I walk out of the tower and Taylor is making an ice rock float so I guess that she has telekinesis like me.

Tommy said "Guess you found out one of your powers" Taylor said "I guess so" Tommy said "I wonder what the other one could be if there is another one" Taylor said "True" Tommy said "Well if there is another one then you should find out what it is" Taylor asks "What do you think it could be?" Tommy said "I don't know it could be anything finding out is the fun part" Taylor said "True"

Then I look over at Taylor and her red undershirt is changing colors from red to dark blue back to red then a few seconds later she's gone in a flash which means she has supersprint and I chase after her using my supersprint when I catch up to her we're on the edge of the sector and a Xana specter flies in my ear and tries to possess me but fails.

Then it goes back into the digital sea and Taylor is looking at me weird. Tommy said "If you have to know what that was it was a specter a Xana specter and they try to possess people but it doesn't always work" Taylor said "It doesn't" Tommy said "Not always it depends on how much of a fight you put up if you put enough of a fight they'll leave you alone but if you don't then you get possessed"

_Jer said "Sorry to interrupt but I'm bringing you two in" _Tommy said "Ok Jer" so Jeremy brings us in and I step out of the scanner like nothing happened and I walk over to Taylor because I know that she's not used to being on Lyoko and it takes a lot out of a person when it's their first time going ot Lyoko.

Tommy asks "Are you feeling ok Taylor?" Taylor said "Yea just a little tired" Tommy said "I know how that feels Lyoko does take a lot out of a person especially when it's their first time going" Taylor said "Really" Tommy said "Yea I felt the same way you did when it was my first time now I'm used to it and you'll get used to it after a few trips to Lyoko" Taylor said "You sure" Tommy said "Yea I promise it does take I think two or three trips to Lyoko when you finally get used to it"

Taylor said "Ok" Tommy said "Um let's go to the lab" so we walk over to the elevator and we go to the lab and we both walk over to Jeremy and I can feel my Xana symbol on my hand start to pulse and it starts to hurt at the same time.

Jeremy asks "Tommy you feeling ok?" Tommy said "Not really the you know what on my hand is pulsing again" Jeremy said "Oh right that can I take a look at it" Tommy said "Um ok" so I take off my left glove and I flip my hand over and Jeremy looks at the Xana symbol on my hand which is blood red. Then he touches it and I pull my hand away because it hurt when he touched it.

Then Jeremy looks at me and the symbol won't stop pulsing and I'm trying to pretend that it doesn't hurt when it does the pain is almost unbearable so I put up with it until I can't stand it anymore and I pass out from the pain. A few hours later I wake up Jeremy looks at me like its normal and Taylor is looking at me really worried then I sit up against the wall and Taylor is still looking at me worried.

Tommy said "Tay I'm ok it's not the first time that I've passed out" Taylor said "It's not" Tommy said "No and before you ask me why it's because of a certain symbol that I have on my left hand I have no idea how I got it I just know that it's there" Taylor asks "What are you talking about?" Tommy said "Oh right let me explain"

So I flip my left hand over and I show Taylor the Xana symbol on my hand and it's still blood red but it's not pulsing anymore and it doesn't hurt like it did before. Taylor said "Oh" Tommy said "Again I don't know how I got it I just know that I have it on my hand and every once in a while it will pulse and start to hurt which makes me pass out normally the symbol is black and not blood red like it is right now which is weird"

Jeremy said "Maybe I should scan you to make sure that it hasn't done any damage besides making you pass out" Tommy said "Ok" so I get up and I go down to the scanner room and Jeremy scans me and when he is done I rejoin him in the lab with Taylor and I walk over to the computer so that Jeremy can tell me if Xana has done anything else besides making me pass out.

Tommy said "So what did Xana do this time" Jeremy said "It's the Franz virus Xana is gaining more control over it and Xana is starting to make you his personal puppet" Tommy said "Well crap" Jeremy said "That would explain why the symbol is blood red and not black" Tommy said "Guess so" then I close my eyes and I feel the Franz virus getting stronger like it used to until it's beating with my own heartbeat my left hand starts to feel funny and I guess Franz is trying to get rid of the symbol I don't really know but it feels like it.

When I open my eyes I look at my left hand and I flip it over and the symbol is gone not the slightest trace of the symbol is on my hand anymore. Jeremy said "Um Tommy what just happened" Tommy said "Franz got rid of the Xana symbol on my hand it's weird but it's not there anymore" Jeremy said "Show me your hand" Tommy said "Ok" so I show Jeremy my left hand and I flip it over and the symbol is gone completely.

Tommy said "Told you it's gone" Jeremy said "Wow" Tommy said "Yea I know I can't believe it either I had no idea that Franz would do that" Jeremy said "Neither did I" then the supercomputer picks up an activated tower again so we have to go back to Lyoko to deactivate it. Tommy said "Um Jer should we go to Lyoko to take care of the tower" Jeremy said "Um…" Tommy said "Ok…is it Xana" Jeremy said "N….No…." Tommy said "What about Franz is it him" Jeremy said "Yea I don't know why Franz is activating a tower but he did"

Tommy said "Maybe it has something to do with the virus inside me" Jeremy said "Maybe I don't know and if it is then we'll have to wait and find out" Tommy said "True but maybe you should send someone to Lyoko just to make sure that it's really Franz and not Xana" Jeremy said "Ok Tommy go to the scanner room I'll send you to Lyoko" Tommy said "Ok"

I walk over to the elevator and I go to the scanner room and Jeremy sends me to Lyoko and I find the tower with no Xana monsters around it not even a Blok. So I walk toward the tower and I try to walk inside it but I can't and I get shocked by the tower.

Tommy said "Jeremy it's not Franz it Xana I can't walk in the tower" _Jer said "I know that's the point" _Tommy said "What do you mean 'that's the point'" _Jer said "It was all part of the plan" _Tommy asks "What are you talking about?" _Jer said "Sorry Tommy but Xana always gets what he wants" _Tommy said "You bastard Jer don't do this please I don't want to be Xana's slave I don't want to kill innocent people who don't deserve to die I don't want to kill my friends please Jer bring me back I don't want this"

_Jer said "Life isn't fair Tommy we don't always get what we want out of it" _Tommy said "So you letting me become Xana's slave and killing you and thousands of other people is worth it to you after everything that's happened to me your willing to give me up to Xana so you can live one more day. Before I take that away from you Jer I'm begging you don't do this Xana will kill you too please Jer don't do it what would Lita say right now if she was standing next to you please Jer I know you love Lita and it's not fair that's she's gone and I know you would give anything to have her back but this isn't worth it"

_Jer said "Shut up I don't need to take this from you" _Tommy said "Jer all I'm saying is Lita wouldn't want this to happen to anyone of us and she was the first one on Lyoko ever and Xana could've put her under his control but he didn't he left her alone then you found her and rescued her from Xana. Jer she'll always love you her heart belongs to you I'm not the one for her you are not me. I know that because I saw it in her eyes she doesn't love me she loves you Jer don't let her death feel like it's the last time you'll see her. She'll always be with you Jer no matter what until the day you die she'll always be by your side whenever you need her please Jer don't do this"

_Jer said "I have to do this" _Tommy said "No you don't Jer Lita loves you it's the truth she really does she only came to me for comfort when all she really wanted was you even after what you did. After that when she finally got over it she still wanted you no matter what she loves you Jer not me she had you fooled when she told you that she loved me. When she really loved you the whole time she just didn't tell you because she wasn't sure that you loved her back until now"

_Jer said "You sure" _Tommy said "Yea Jer that's why I left I knew if I stayed in France she would come to me everytime you guys fought I knew you would hate that if you caught us together. So I took myself out of the picture so that it wouldn't happen I couldn't do that you or her. Because I knew she loved you I just never knew that until now that day we fought in the airport that's what told me that she loved you more than anything in the world"

_Jer said "I guess your right Tommy about that but I'm not bringing you in" _Tommy asks "Why not?" _Jer said "I'd rather let Xana make you his slave then bring you in" _Tommy said "Fine Jer if that's what you really want then I won't stop you or Xana for that matter because I know no matter what I do I'll never be worthy of the friends I have right now because they won't stick by my side until the end so I won't fight you or Xana"

Jeremy doesn't say anything else and I don't either then Xana shows up and walks over to me and he just looks at me like he can't make up his mind whether or not he wants to make me his slave or not. Tommy said "What changing your mind Xana don't need me anymore" Xana said "It's not that" Tommy said "Then what I'm not going to fight you I promise I won't I'll go freely" Xana said "I see and good choice on not resisting"

Tommy said "Just get it over with it's not like anyone's going to stop you" Xana said "Well if you insist" Xana walks closer to me and right before he possess me a throwing knife hits his hand and he backs away from me. Xana said "I thought you won't fight back" Tommy said "That wasn't me it was someone else" Xana said "Then if wasn't you then who was it" Tommy said "I don't know"

Then I turn around and I see Taylor and Gabe behind me with their throwing knives ready to throw at Xana. Tommy said "Um guys what are you doing here" Gabe said "We could let Jer do this to you Tom your practically my brother and I don't want you to be Xana's slave I don't care what Jer says you've helped me and my brother with every bad thing that has happened to us and I can't thank you enough for that"

Tommy said "Well thanks Gabe that means a lot to me but Taylor why did you come here" Taylor said "Um remember that day when we ran into each other at G-Star and that shooter came and you took the bullet that was meant for me" Tommy said "Oh yea I remember that and I told you that I didn't need to be treated special taking that bullet was enough for me and you thanking me was just fine too"

Taylor said "I know but when you told me that I felt like you really didn't care about me being famous you just cared about me as a person and that's something no fan has ever done for me and my fans have done a lot for me over the years they've stuck by me through it all but they haven't been by my side when I really need a friend to stick by me who can take a bullet for me none of my fans have done that only you have"

Tommy said "Wow your right about taking a bullet and last time I checked you had parents to be there when you need someone by your side. I don't have parents anymore and I didn't write a song about my mom either because I never knew who my mom was now that I do I wish she was still alive but I can't change the past so I'm going to live with it" Taylor said "Ok you got me there and what happened to your mom"

Tommy said "She died after I was born" Taylor said "Oh" Tommy said "Yea I was the exact same way when John told me that and I still can't believe it to this day" Gabe said "Um I don't mean to be rude but Xana is still here and I'm really looking forward to kicking his butt so can we get that over with" Tommy said "Whatever you say Gabe" Taylor said "Ok"

So I draw my swords and point them at Xana and he smirks at me showing his fangs right before I run straight at him and I stab him with my swords right where his heart would be if he had one. When I pull my swords out of him Gabe and Taylor throw their knives at him and I throw an energy field at him he stumbles backwards a bit before I throw another energy field at him and now he's on edge of the sector hoping not to fall into the digital sea but he can't regain his balance fast enough because I throw an energy field at him and he falls into the digital sea barely making a splash.

Gabe asks "Is he gone?" Tommy said "For now but he'll be back" Taylor said "And we'll be waiting" Tommy said "That we will" _Jer said "Tommy what happened" _Tommy said "I have nothing to say to you Jer just bring us in" _Jer said "Ok" _so Jeremy brings us all in and Gabe and Taylor join him in the lab I don't I go for a walk because I need to clear my head and if I did join the others in the lab I would probably say and do something I'll regret later so walking away is something that I needed to do.

Back at the Factory

Jeremy asks "Where's Tommy?" Gabe said "He needed to take a walk" Jeremy asks "Why?" Gabe said "Because he can't be around you right now and he knew if he was he'd say and do something that he'll regret doing and saying so to avoid that he picked taking a walk" Jeremy said "Ok"

Gabe said "Jer he needed to because you got possessed by Xana and were going to leave him on Lyoko to become Xana's slave he tried to talk you out of it but it didn't work so we had to knock you out and tie you up so we could go to Lyoko and stop Tommy from becoming Xana's slave" Jeremy said "I would never do that" Gabe said "Well you did and Xana made you do it so now Tommy needs a little time alone or at least away from you Jer" Jeremy said "That's understandable"

With me

I've gone to my house and I have my guitar with me and I start to play the first song that pops into my head and I play it then I keep thinking of songs to play before I've calmed down and I walk outside and I walk around the woods until I find the perfect spot in the woods and I put my guitar back on and I turn the guitar pack on and I grab my pick and I start to play the first song that comes to mind.

After twenty minutes I see someone coming well two people coming one of them is Gabe the other one I can't tell yet but my gut tells me that it's Taylor when they get closer my gut was right it was Taylor and Gabe.

Gabe said "Well someone's calmed down" Tommy said "You could say that" Gabe said "I just did" Tommy said "I know you did Gabe and how'd you know I'd be out here and go with because you know me that well" Gabe said "Ok because I figured that you come out here because it's the only place in the whole world that you think clearly" Tommy said "Good answer Gabe you've done well" Gabe said "Well thank you" Tommy said "Taylor I already know why you came it's for the same reason Gabe did that and you know me a little too well" Taylor said "Mind reader…." Tommy said "That's my job" Taylor said "It is"

Tommy said "Yes it is and Gabe I know what you're thinking and I'm ashamed of you for that thought" Gabe said "Hey I'm guy can you blame me" Tommy said "No but still I don't have those thoughts especially when a girl is around no offence" Taylor said "None taken" Tommy said "Like I said I keep those thoughts to myself and those thoughts don't pop up in my head often"

Gabe said "Good point and I think I'm hitting that age where it happeneds a lot" Tommy said "What you're like sixteen" Gabe "No I'm a year younger than you Tommy" Tommy "Oh your seventeen" Gabe said "Yea" Tommy said "Ok and how old is Josh" Gabe said "He's sixteen" Tommy said "Ok and speaking of Josh what happened to him" Gabe said "Xana" Tommy said "Oh dude I know what it's like to lose a brother it's not easy trust me on that"

Gabe said "It's ok it's not that bad anymore I mean it still hurts and I don't like to talk about it but I'll have to move on and talking about it does help ease the pain a little" Tommy said "That it does and I know it hurts but that's life" Gabe said "True" Tommy said "Yup" Taylor said "Hey Tommy" Tommy said "Yes Taylor" Taylor said "Bet you can't play _'Better than Revenge'" _Tommy asks "Isn't that one of your songs off your new album?" Taylor asks "Who told you that?"

Tommy said "My Ipod did that and I bought the CD the day it came out" Taylor said "Nice and do you know how many copies it sold in the first week" Tommy said "That easy 1,047,000 copies in the first week" Taylor said "Your good" Tommy said "That I am and when I first heard that your new album sold over a million copies I didn't quite believe it then I looked it up on the internet then I believed it"

Taylor said "Again your good" Tommy said "No I'm a mind reader gosh" Taylor said "That too" Tommy said "You do know I was messing with you about the mind reading thing" Taylor said "Yes I did" Tommy "Ok then" Gabe asks "Can you just play _'Better than Revenge'_ now?" Tommy said "Fine whatever"

So I start to play the into to _'Better Than Revenge'_

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did_

_Ha, Time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_

_And I had it all I had her right where I wanted her_

_He came along got her alone, and let's hear the applause_

_He took her faster than you can say sabotage_

_I never saw it coming wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_He had to know that pain was beating on me like a drum_

_He underestimated just who he was stealing from_

_He's not a saint he's not what you think_

_He's an actor whoa _

_He's better known for the things he does_

_On the mattress whoa_

_Soon he's gonna find _

_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_

_Won't make you many friends_

_He should keep in mind _

_He should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_He lives his life like it's a party and he's on the list_

_He looks at me like I'm a trend and he's so over it_

_I think his ever present frown is a little troubling_

_And he thinks I'm psycho _

_Cause I like to rhyme his name with things_

_But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing down to get where you wanna go_

_They didn't teach you that in prep school_

_So I guess it's up to me _

_But no amount of vintage tuxes gives you dignity _

_He's not a saint and he's not what you think_

_He's an actor, whoa_

_He's better known for what he does _

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon he's gonna find _

_Stealing other people's toys on the playground _

_Won't make you many friends_

_He should keep in mind _

_He should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey_

_You might have her but haven't you heard_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey_

_You might have her but I always get the last word_

_Whoa _

_Come on take it back come on_

_He's not a saint he's not what you think_

_He's an actor, whoa_

_He's better known for the things he does_

_On the mattress whoa_

_Soon he's gonna find_

_Sealing other people's toys on the playground_

_Won't make you many friends_

_He should keep in mind _

_He should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_Cause I don't think you do, oh_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do, I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_

_Come on show me how much better you are_

_Cause you're so much better, yeah_

_Cause you're so much better_

_He took her faster than you can say sabotage_

Taylor said "You're a little too good at that" Tommy said "I know I am I can't help it" Gabe said "It's true he can't" Tommy said "Can't argue with that" Gabe said "Neither can I" Tommy said "Um should that be a good thing" Gabe "It is a good thing" Tommy said "Oh ok" Taylor asked "How'd you get that good?" Tommy said "Easy I was taught well by Justin and the family I had before I was adopted by Justin"

Taylor said "Oh ok" Tommy said "Seriously the family I had before I was adopted by Justin the dad played guitar because he used to be in a band and he had a few guitars and he used one to teach me with that he played and another one that I used I still have that guitar too"

Taylor asked "Which one is it?" Tommy said "It's the one with the _Monster _letters on it that's the very first guitar I ever got and I was four at the time too" Taylor said "Wow" Tommy said "Yea imagine a four year old holding a guitar that is bigger than he is" Taylor said "Bet that was hard"

Tommy said "It was but then I got taller and now I'm a giant" Taylor said "What you're like 5'8" Tommy said "Nope I'm 5'11" Taylor said "Wow" Tommy said "Yup and I know guys are supposed to be really tall but I like being 5'11 if I get taller as I get older that's fine with me"

Taylor said "I like you being 5'11 too" Tommy said "That's because I'm as tall as you" Taylor said "Maybe…." Tommy said "I'm fine with that personally it doesn't bother me if that is the reason" Taylor said "Stop reading my mind" Tommy said "Never I'm having too much fun besides I can only read certain thoughts so don't think anything that I wouldn't" Taylor said "Dually noted" Tommy said "Calm down I was joking" Taylor said "I know" Tommy said "You sure you knew that"

Taylor said "Yea" Tommy said "No you didn't I maybe a guy but I know for a fact you didn't know that" Taylor said "Fine I didn't you caught me" Tommy said "Um I would feel happy about that but I guess you didn't take that the way I thought you would so I'm sorry I really didn't mean it like that I promise I didn't mean it in a mean way at all I probably said it weird that made it sound mean"

Taylor said "Oh ok" Tommy said "Seriously I didn't mean it in the way it might have sounded like I said it I just meant it in a joking way not in a mean way at all" Taylor said "Whatever" then she walks away after she said that. Gabe said "Good going dude" Tommy said "Shut up" Gabe said "No seriously Tom good going I can't wait to hear the song that's about you" Tommy said "I said shut up Gabe and I hope your wrong about that song I think"

Gabe said "Dude what do you live in a box? That's Taylor Swift remember the girl that writes songs about boys newsflash Tommy you're a boy and she probably got an idea for a song and I bet it's going to be a kiss-off song" Tommy said "Damn it why do you have to be right and yea I can see it being a kiss-off song too and no I didn't forget who she was Gabe and I know she writes songs about boys I just have to convince her not to write that song if she hasn't already done it"

Gabe said "Good point" Tommy said "Yea I guess I better go after her and tell her I'm sorry I'll catch you later Gabe" Gabe said "Alright later" so I go after Taylor and I find her after I take my guitar home and I go back to the woods and I go as far as I can when the trees thin out and that's all you can see.

After walking around for an hour I find a tree that is really big and looks really old and the roots form a spot on the ground that someone can sit down and the roots will look like they will wrap around the person so it looks like they're getting hugged by the tree. I look at that particular spot and I see Taylor sitting there looking really hurt and her eyes are bloodshot probably from crying because of what I said even though I didn't mean it in a hurtful way.

Tommy said "Taylor I know you must hate me right now and with good reason to I don't know if this will help any. But I just came here to say I'm sorry about what I said before I was being a jerk, and I shouldn't have done that to you I understand if you never want to talk to me again you wouldn't be the first person to say that to me and feel free to yell at me I deserve it"

She doesn't say anything she doesn't even look at me so I turn around and i walk away going back to my house so no one will have to see me for the rest of the day, that and I know no one will look for me here. As the hours go by no one has decided to call me or anything else which might be a good thing if they don't want to be around me or if they haven't realized that I'm not there with them.

Two more hours go by and it's dark outside so part of me wants to go back to school and the part of me doesn't and that part is wining right now so I don't move from my bed I just continue to stare at the ceiling until my phone rings so I sit up and I grab it off my desk and answer it.

Tommy said "Hello" _Taylor said "Tommy?" _Tommy said "Yea what is it Gabe? What did I do this time?" _Taylor said "You should already know the answer to that" _Tommy said "Oh yea if your done chewing me out Gabe then just tell Taylor that I'm sorry about what I said to her I never meant to come off as a jerk at least not like that and if she doesn't want to talk to me anymore then I understand"

_Taylor said "Why don't you tell her yourself?" _Tommy "I doubt she even wants to even talk to me right now and I can't blame her for that" _Taylor said "You sure about that Tommy" _Tommy said "What are you talking about Gabe?" _Taylor said "Nothing Tommy nothing at all" _Tommy said "You sure about that? That didn't sound like nothing to me" _Taylor said "Don't worry about it Tommy" _Tommy said "Ok and Gabe you do know you can call me Tom right? Unless this isn't Gabe" _Taylor said "Now you figure it out it took you long enough" _Tommy said "Ok then…." _Taylor said "Really Tommy I would've thought you would have figured out who I am by now" _Tommy said "Um yea definitely your either Jeremy or…um Taylor…."

_Taylor said_ _"What was that for?" _Tommy said "Nothing" _Taylor said "That didn't sound like nothing" _Tommy said "Don't worry about it" _Taylor said "Ok Tommy if you say so" _Tommy said "I actually do plus I know you're not Jeremy but why would you want to talk to me after what I said Taylor" _Taylor said "Good question" _Tommy said "It is care to tell me" _Taylor said "Not really" _

Tommy said "Ok I get it you thought by calling me from Gabe's phone that I wouldn't answer it and now that I did you don't know what to do which is normal if you expected the other person not to answer their phone" _Taylor said "I guess so" _Tommy said "Yea….so I guess you're still upset about what I said before" _Taylor said "Go jump off a bridge" _Tommy said a little upset "Um…..yea your still mad I'm gonna give you your space so that you can calm down until then no one will be seeing much of me"

After I say that she hangs up and I put my phone in my pocket and I go deep into the woods until I find a rusty bridge thinking it's able to with stand my weight I start to walk across it slowly watching my every step until I get to the middle of the bridge and it collapses under me but somehow I manage to grab onto the bridge and I try to pull myself up but the bridge breaks more so I'm stuck hanging from the bridge until someone finds me or I manage to pull myself up.

After hanging from the bridge for twenty minutes I take my phone out of my pocket and I call Gabe so he can help me. _Gabe said "What is it Tommy?" _Tommy said "Um Gabe I need a hand by that I mean I'm hanging from a rusty bridge and it would be great if you could help me" _Gabe said "Not going to happen not after what you did in the woods earlier today"_

Tommy said "Gabe I said I was sorry to her for what I did and I know it was wrong and I would've never said that if I wasn't such a damn jerk to other people all the time I don't know why I am. I'm only human and I make mistakes I'm not perfect I'm just a messed up kid with a bad past" _Gabe said "Your more than that" _Tommy said "Fine you win I'm the biggest jerk in the world because he doesn't want to make the same mistakes his father made when he was my age but I guess it's too late for me I've lost my best friend who was my brother and the girl who I loved with all my heart. My mom and dad and the friends I thought I had but in reality wanted nothing to do with me because I have problems trusting people. So I guess I deserve to hang from this bridge and possibly fall into the river below me and never see the light of day again because I have nothing to live for anymore nothing to look forward to anymore."

_Gabe said "Wow Tom I didn't think you had in you to say it like that so good going" _I don't say anything all I do is I throw my phone behind me and I watch it slide across the bridge ending up in a pile of leaves before I let go of the piece of bridge that I was hanging on to and I fall into the river and I hit my head on a rock after I land in the river.

With Gabe and Taylor

Gabe waits for me to say something but gives up after a few minutes and realizes that he pushed me over the edge and the splash he heard was me landing water after the sound of me throwing my phone into a pile of leaves. Then Gabe puts his phone in his pocket and gets up off his bed and leaves his room with Taylor following behind him, after twenty minutes they are in the woods and they find the rusty bridge I was hanging off of.

Gabe starts to look for my phone but can't find it Taylor does the same thing and finds my phone in a pile of leaves then walks over to Gabe and hands him my phone. He puts it in his pocket and walks away from the bridge and starts to follow the river with Taylor trailing behind him. After searching for me for an hour they feel like that they will never find me until Taylor sees a strand of black hair sticking out of the river and she walks over to it and realizes that the black hair belongs to me when she looks down at me and sees a small scar on my back that's almost shaped like a skull.

The only reason she knows that it's me is because I showed her the scar once and I told her how I got it. Taylor shouts "Gabe I found him" Gabe shouts back "Ok where are you?" Taylor shouts "Over here" Gabe follows the sound of her voice and finds her and helps her lift me up and they take me back to school.

When they get back to school I wake up and I manage to wiggle out of their grip and take off running back to the woods. At first they don't notice until they hear footsteps going in the opposite direction and it's not either of them that's when they figure out that I'm not there and they chase after me, but I'm too fast for them to catch.

So they run back to the woods and they have to find me again which is harder than before because I managed to get farther out into the woods this time. When I feel like I'm far enough away from school I see a bridge and I walk across it shivering along the way because my clothes are soaking wet. With the moon shining bright in the night sky so I can see where I'm going because at this point I don't care where I end up.

After walking for an hour I find a building covered in vines and it looks really old and run down with the paint coming off the walls and the rust on the hinges of the door. Then I realize the building that I'm looking at is the orphanage I was placed in when I was six I have a flashback from when I first came to the orphanage.

(_Flashback)_

_I walk up to the door with a man in his late thirties with black hair and grey eyes he's wearing a suit with a green and sliver tie and black dress shoes. He knocks on the door and someone opens it and he leads me to the headmaster's office and he talks to another man. Who is in his late fifties with dark blonde hair and hazel eyes he's wearing a dress shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and steel-toed boots._

_They talk for ten minutes and they walk over to me and they take to me to a room with a bunch of other kids who instantly gang up on me and they start to beat me up._

_(Flashback ends)_

I just tell myself that it's just a memory it means nothing to me anymore so I walk up to the door and I open it and I walk in and I look around the orphanage that I used to live in. The only things I see are the beds in every room that everyone used to sleep on or on the cold hard wood floor. Just like I used to do I'd always have to sleep on the floor because the bigger kids got the bed.

Then I go upstairs to the rest of the rooms and the headmaster's room which was the nicest room in the whole building. After making my way to the headmaster's room I slowly open the door and I see the headmaster looking out the window of his room the only windows that you can see out of because the rest are boarded up. I almost feel sorry for him but at the same time I don't because I remember what he did to me when I was here.

He turns around and he sees me I don't run I'm not scared of him anymore he used to scare me but now he doesn't he just looks pathetic. Headmaster asks "Who are you?" Tommy said "That's not your concern now all you need to know it that you made my life a living hell when I was younger and I hope you rot in your grave when you finally die"

Headmaster said "Well you wouldn't be the first person to say that to me" Tommy said "Good I'm glad that someone other than me has realized just how messed up you really are" Headmaster said "Good for you for pointing that out to me" Tommy said "If you're trying to scare me it's not working because I'm not afraid of you anymore"

Headmaster said "I wasn't trying to scare you" Tommy said "Yea right I know you where and you can drop the branding stick that you have behind your back I've already been branded" Headmaster said "Prove it prove you bear the mark of the skull with no teeth" Tommy said "Fine"

I take off my shirt and I turn around and he sees the skull on my lower back then he drops the branding stick and I put my shirt back on. Tommy said "I told you I bear the mark because I got that when back talking was against the rules and so was biting the headmaster's hand. By the way you taste like old rotten steak"

Headmaster said "Now that I know that you bear the mark and how you got it tells me that you where in this orphanage once" Tommy said "I was but that was a long time ago when you still had it in you to brand people like me for evening entering your room but I guess with age things change and so do the rules"

Headmaster said "That is true I'm not the same person anymore but old habits die hard" Tommy said "They do die hard and you die like old steak slowly making others suffer for what your father did to you" Headmaster said "That maybe true and I should've treated every orphan that came here better instead of following in my father's footsteps"

Tommy said "Maybe and you could've but you can't change that now what's done is done there's no going back to fix the mistakes that you've made over the years and I'm one to talk I wasn't exactly the perfect orphan you thought I was" Headmaster said "I know you weren't perfect I knew what you were up to everytime you left this place with those rotten kids"

Tommy said "Oh then I guess I got what I deserved all those years ago" Headmaster said "Most of it yes but not all of it no kid should go through what you did" Tommy said "I guess we can agree on that no kid should have to go through what anyone who came here did but that's in the past now and it'll stay there forever"

Headmaster said "Excellent point" Tommy said "Yea…um what's with the look?" Headmaster said "You'll find out soon enough" Tommy said "No that's cool I…think…I'm…gonna go" I start to make my way to the door when the headmaster stops me but I know what he's going to do so I kick him in the stomach and I make a run for it.

Before I get to the front door where I came in when the headmaster tackles me and tries to punch me but I move and punch him back before he can hit me. Then I wiggle out of his grip and I kick him in face before I leave the orphanage and I take off running from it. After running for what seems like forever I stop and look around to see if the headmaster was following me and he wasn't following me which I guess is a good thing.

So I start to walk around the woods again until I see Taylor a few feet away from me but she doesn't know that I'm there so I turn around and I run in the opposite direction still avoiding the headmaster and her at the same time.

After running through the woods for forty-five minutes I stop running and I look around to see if anyone was following me and someone was following me but I can't quite tell who it was until I get a little closer to them and I see that the person is Taylor. How she kept up with me I'll never know how because I run so fast that most people can't keep up with me.

When she realizes that someone else is standing not too far away from her she turns around and sees me I get ready to run again but just as I'm about to take off again she tackles me and this time she makes sure that I can't wiggle out.

Tommy said "Let me go" Taylor said "No" Tommy said "Figured you would say that" Taylor said "Don't even think about it Tommy" Tommy said in defeat "Fine I won't try anything I promise I won't just get off me" Taylor said "You know you're a horrible liar" Tommy said "I'm not lying it's the truth I'm not going to do anything"

Taylor said "You won't then why did you start to run again" Tommy said "I don't know why I started to run and I really won't do anything" Taylor said "Ok" she gets off of me and I get up off the ground and true to my word I don't do anything but stand there looking at a tree.

Taylor said "Tommy…" Tommy said "Save it I know what you're going to say you're going to question what was I thinking when I jumped the thing is I feel like I've lost every friend I've ever made because they treat me differently when they find out about my past. When that happeneds they use my past against me in any way that they can which is why I don't tell people about my past."

Taylor said "Ok" Tommy said "I also know I've been a jerk lately which is why I lose friends also because I'm a jerk to them long enough for them to permanently cut me out of their lives so if you want to do the same I won't blame you. Because I deserve it so go ahead and do what every single person does to me when they finally realize that they can't put up with someone like me anymore."

Taylor asked "What do you mean?" Tommy said "I mean that every single person that can't take me anymore they tell me that they want nothing to do with me anymore and if I get near them I'll regret it or I'll end up a dead man. So if that's what you're thinking right now then I can't say I blame you for it because I deserve it"

Then I hang my head in shame because I know it's the truth right before I walk away going back to the house I was raised in until I was six and going up the stairs to the room that I used to sleep in when I was younger and I sit on the bed with my head in my hands feeling horrible.

After sulking for an hour I get up off the bed and I go to Kadic and I run into Jim while I'm there. Tommy said "Hi Jim" Jim said "Get to class Jake I won't tell you again" Tommy said "Sorry Jim my name isn't Jake its Tommy" then Jim turns around and sees that I'm not Jake.

Jim said "Oh sorry about that Tommy" Tommy said "It's cool Jim" Jim asked "What brings you back to Kadic?" Tommy said "I was just stopping by and wondering if Ms.C still works here I know she'll want to see me" Jim said "Good thing she does and do you remember where her classroom is" Tommy said "Yea how could I forget I'll catch you later Jim"

Jim said "Alright Tommy" so I walk away and I go to Ms.C's classroom and when I walk by I see that she doesn't have a class right now so I knock on the door hoping that she'll notice me but she doesn't which is weird because usually she would.

Tommy said "Earth to Ms.C anyone home" Ms.C said "What" Tommy said "Calm down Ms.C I'm not Jake I'm the other annoying one" Ms.C said "Jake get out now" Tommy said "Ms.C chill I'm not Jake it's Tommy remember the same Tommy that was in your class for three years along with Tony. Please Ms.C don't tell me that you forgot about me I mean I know I wasn't the perfect kid but I was nothing like Jake I've changed since then"

Then Ms.C looks up at me and realizes that I'm not Jake at all. Ms.C asked "Tommy?" Tommy said "The one and only" Ms.C said "Tommy…" Tommy said "That's my name don't wear it out" Ms.C said "I haven't seen you in forever" Tommy said "I know it's been awhile I've been busy with my own life" Ms.C said "I can tell"

Tommy said "Yea um how's Xander doing?" Ms.C said "He's good" Tommy said "Cool" Ms.C said "Maybe you should come see him later" Tommy said "Ok" Ms.C said "Alright and if you see Jake well do you need a hint" Tommy said "I don't and I'm sorry Ms.C I don't do that anymore you're just going to have to deal with Jake on your own"

Ms.C said "Fine" Tommy said "I would love to beat the snot out of him but it won't bring back Tony nor will it help ease the pain inside me so as much as I would love to beat him up it won't change the past and what he did to Tony" Ms.C said "True" Tommy said "Yea I am over the fact that he's gone it's just he's the only one that really understood me"

Ms.C said "I know you two were practically brothers" Tommy said "True and Tony and I are brothers" Ms.C said "Really you are but you two don't look alike" Tommy said "I know we don't but we are brothers" Ms.C said "But what about your mom" Tommy said "Oh her she's actually my step mom my really mom died after I was born"

Ms.C said "Oh…" Tommy said "It's ok if she was willing to give up her life for another then that's all I can ask for especially if that life was her son's" Ms.C said "And that was you" Tommy said "Yea how'd you know that?" Ms.C said "I knew your mom we had been friends since elementary school and she was a great person and was a great mom"

Tommy said "Wow really" Ms.C said "Yea she was it's a shame that she couldn't raise you" Tommy said "I know it is I turned out alright for the most part at least I think I did" Ms.C said "For the most part you did turn out alright besides a few minor setbacks that is" Tommy said "Don't tell me Tony told you about my past"

Ms.C said "Sorry Tommy he did" Tommy said "Great and no your still not allowed to call me Tom" Ms.C said "Ok" Tommy said "Seriously I'm not letting you call me Tom" Ms.C "I know that Tommy and calm down" Tommy said "I am calm honest" Ms.C said "If you say so Tommy"

Tommy said "I really am calm I think Tony's ghost is messing with me" Ms.C asked "Tommy you feeling alright?" Tommy said "I feel fine" Ms.C said "Ok" Tommy said "I'll catch you later Ms.C" Ms.C said "Alright"

I leave her classroom and I start to walk around town so I can clear my head because my past is starting to creep up on me and walking around stops my past from creeping up on me as quickly as it does. After walking around town I start to walk through the woods again when I accidently run into Taylor and she sees me and I know she's probably ready to tell me that she's fed up with me and wants nothing to do with me anymore.

But she just walks right on by not saying anything which for me means I've just lost a friend so I go back to Florida and I go back to living the life I had before all this happened to me. After I get to my apartment I go to the room that is based off of Taylor and I lock the door and I hide the key in a place where I'll never look for it.

After I hide the key I walk into my room and I go to sleep for the night not bothering to change my clothes before I fall asleep.

Waking up the next morning I get up out of bed and I get a shower and change my clothes to a black shirt with a single red stripe on the sleeves and my black jeans that look like trip pants but there not because they don't cross in the back like trip pants do.

Then I walk into my kitchen and pour myself a bowl of cereal before I go sit on the couch and watch some T.V. for a few hours. Then I get up and I put my bowl in the sink and I wash it and put it away when I'm done I go back to sitting on the couch watching T.V.

Eventually I fall asleep and the remote falls from my hands and on to the floor that wakes me up and I sit up rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and stretching then I pick up the remote and I put it on the coffee table then I get up off the couch and I walk into my room and I sit on my bed staring out into space. The only thing that snaps me out of my daze is a flashback.

_(Flashback)_

_I'm walking around an empty room in the orphanage then I hear footsteps so I hide in a different room but the headmaster finds me and pulls me up by my shirt and leads me to his room and throws me the floor. Then he yells at me to get up so I slowly get up off the floor and look at the headmaster nervously then he walks away from me for a few minutes before coming back and trying to brand me with his branding stick._

_I move out of the way so he misses and the stick hits the floor instead of me after picking up the stick again he tackles me and presses the stick against my back and I scream in pain and that makes him push it harder into my back. That makes me scream even more which the headmaster just keeps putting pressure on the stick._

_After a few minutes I stop screaming and he lets go of the stick and it drops on the floor he grabs my shirt and pulls me toward him and just looks at me then with his other hand he starts choke me that's when I manage to move my head down and bite him really hard until he lets go of me and I runaway form him into the woods to escape._

_(Flashback ends)_

When I come out of the flashback I'm sweating bullets because I've never had a flashback that bad before then my phone rings which makes me jump because I'm already on edge from the flashback. So I grab my phone off my night table and answer it.

Tommy said "Hello…"

* * *

Tommy "hope you enjoyed this chapter and yea i ended it with a cliffy"

YT "what your not going scream it at the top of your lungs like you did last time?"

Tommy "My ADHD isn't kicking in so no i won't be doing that"

YT "Rude"

Tommy "sorry younger me that's just way I roll"

YT "I know and i don't like it"

Tommy "I personally don't care i know that you do but i'm just giving my opinion about it"

YT "Whatever"

Tommy "anyways anyone who feels the need to review go right ahead and do so *coughOpenycough*

YT "maybe you should get that checked out"

Tommy "maybe but i kinda like it so no"

YT "Um where's Taylor?"

Tommy "No idea and don't you dare leave this room or your going in the cage"

YT "you mean the one with Justin in it?"

Tommy "yes that one"

YT "Ok and i won't leave"

Tommy "good"

YT "yea right later"

(younger me leaves)

Tommy "OK NOW YOUR DEAD!"

(chases him)


	25. Less Drama more randomness XD

(The younger me,Jake,myself, and Talyor walk into the room)

YT "I thought i was dead"

Tom "i changed my mind just shut it and read the disclaimer"

YT "no"

Tom "Fine"

(Random Explosion)

Tom "great was that you younger me"

YT "Nope"

Tom "Then who was it"

YT "i don't know"

Tom "Jake?"

Jake "Nope"

Tom "Oh great Taylor?"

(no answer)

Tom "Great that answers my question"

YT "it does?"

Tommy "yea it does anyways Code Lyoko is not mine along with the band Green Day neither is Vince who belongs to Vincent my oc's on the other hand are mine"

YT "So just ask if you want to use them"

Tom "exactly"

Jake "yea what he said"

Tom "Shut up Jake"

Jake "make me"

(I kick Jake's ass)

Tom "Now will you shut up"

Jake "...yea..."

(Tony walks in)

Tom "TONY!"

Tony "TOM!"

YT "knock it off older me"

Tom "screw you mini me"

Tony "now Tom be nice"

Tom "fine"

Tony "by the way readers you'll be seeing more of me in the later chapters"

Tom "yup and Jake i would watch yourself because i have plans for you"

Jake "...Great..."

Tom "anyways enjoy this chapter"

* * *

Tommy said "Hello…" _Taylor said "Tommy" _Tommy said "Oh hi Taylor um why did you call me?" _Taylor_ _said "I think you know the answer to that_" Tommy said after taking a deep breath and letting it go "Yea I do you called me to tell me that you never want to talk to me again and if I get near you again I'll regret it" _Taylor said "Not exactly" _Tommy said "Then what is it" _Taylor said "I've been thinking about what you told me that day" _

Tommy said nervously but hides it "Ok and I'm guessing that this will be the last time you talk to me right" _Taylor said "Tommy calm down" _Tommy said a bit calmer "I am calm" _Taylor said "No you're not what's wrong" _Tommy said "I'm a little on edge right now because right before you called I had a flashback from when I got the scar on my back you know the skull one"

_Taylor said "Oh yea that scar" _Tommy said "Yea that's why I'm trying to act calm when I'm not" _Taylor said "You had me fooled until a minute ago" _Tommy said "I know I have a habit of that when someone talks to me over the phone until a certain point anyways" _Taylor said "True but are you still nervous"_

Tommy said "A little bit but not really because I got the reason why I was nervous out of my system and that calmed me down a lot and the last time I told someone I had a flashback was Tony and he's dead" _Taylor asked "He is?" _Tommy said "Yea it's almost been a year since he's been dead"

_Taylor said "It has" _Tommy said "Yea and here's the real shocker Tony is my brother I know we look nothing alike but we are brothers" _Taylor said "Wow" _Tommy said "I know it's hard to believe it's been that long since then" _Taylor said "That and your still around" _Tommy said "I know that's only because I didn't know that he was dead the day it happened if I did I wouldn't have taken it very well and I probably wouldn't be able to be around anyone"

_Taylor said "I'm just glad that your still around" _Tommy said "So I guess I'm not in trouble anymore I mean if I am then I understand I'm just wondering that's all" _Taylor said "No you're not in trouble anymore" _Tommy said "Is that because you know what I'll do if I stay in trouble" _Taylor said "That and I think you've suffered enough"_

Tommy said "That I have and I really don't know what went through my head that day" _Taylor said "Tommy it's ok you weren't yourself that day" _Tommy said "I haven't been myself in years but I guess I had it coming when you have a past like mine hanging over your shoulder" _Taylor said "I guess" _Tommy said "Look Taylor if Gabe told you about my past I don't mind that he did you were bound to find out eventually from me when I was ready to tell you but if Gabe did then I'm not mad that he did"

_Taylor said "You're not" _Tommy said "No I'm not like I said before you were bound to find out eventually from me when I was ready to tell you about my past and I know the things I did were wrong .I'm not proud of it either I hated who I was then after I left the orphanage I changed and started to behave and not do the things that I did before"

_Taylor said "You sure about that" _Tommy said "I am I know I've changed I know the things I did back then were terrible if I could stop myself from doing those things I would but I can't it's too late that's why when I left the orphanage I felt like I got a second chance to start over and show people that I'm not a bad person or kid I just have a weird way of showing it"

_Taylor said "I can tell" _Tommy said "If that was a joke it wasn't that funny but then again you are allowed to make bad jokes" _Taylor said "That I am" _Tommy said "Exactly that's why I said it because some people find you entertaining"

_Taylor said "That they do" _Tommy said "Can't argue with that" _Taylor said "Neither can I and if I was you I would leave your room and see if someone's at the door" _Tommy said "Ok" so I get up off my bed and I go to my apartment door and open it and someone tackles me right after I open it.

Tommy said "Whoever you are GET OFF ME!" Taylor said "That's no way to talk to your friends Tommy" Tommy said "Alright chill Taylor I was kinda kidding but can you please get off me?" Taylor asked "How'd you know that it was me?" Tommy said "Call it a hunch"

Taylor said "Really" Tommy said "Ok but next time you tackle me don't have a thirteen on your wrist" Taylor said "But you know how I feel about the number thirteen" Tommy "I know it's your lucky number but don't have it somewhere where I can see it"

Taylor said "Ok" then after a few minutes she gets off me and I go back to my room and I stare at the wall and when Taylor walks into my room my eyes close and I start to have a flashback.

(_Flashback)_

_I walk around the orphanage and the headmaster sneaks up on me and takes me to his room and pins me against the wall and grabs a knife and stabs me with it. I start to cough up blood and after I do the headmaster pulls out the knife and tries to stab me again but I duck and he stabs the wall instead. _

_Then I get away from him and he grabs me before I get to far away from him and throws me to the ground. He starts to come towards me and I kick him in the stomach he stumbles back and I run away from him and I go deep in the woods hoping that he won't find me._

_(Flashback ends)_

When I open my eyes Taylor is looking at me strangely and I know why she is looking at me that way because I just had a flashback and she saw what happeneds when I have one. Tommy said "Taylor its ok you can stop looking at me like that" Taylor asked "What just happened to you?" Tommy said "I had a flashback it's when I rexperience a something that's already happened to me"

Taylor said "Oh" Tommy said "Taylor don't worry about it I know it's weird to see it happen I felt weird when it first started to happen to me but know I'm pretty used to them but when they stopped I felt better because they would happen a lot more than they do now"

Taylor said "Ok" Tommy said "Taylor I know seeing someone having a flashback is weird and sometimes it scars a person but don't let that happen to you please no one needs that not even you that's why every single one of friends wants nothing to do with me anymore because they've seen me have a flashback and that tears them apart to the point where we stop talking and we no longer stay friends"

Tommy said "All I'm really trying to say is don't let seeing me have a flashback effect you the way it effected so many other people that I've meat" Taylor said "Tommy…" Tommy said "What is it" Taylor said "I…love…you" Tommy asked "Was that meant as a fan thing or something else?" Taylor said "Something else"

Tommy said "Oh…" Taylor asked "What was that for?" Tommy said "I've never realized it until now but I…love…you…too I know that's something I'd never thought I say to you I always thought Lita was the one but when she kept breaking my heart and when I meat you I realized those feelings changed I wasn't sure at first it felt like a small crush but now it's a lot deeper than that"

Taylor said "Tommy…I…" Tommy said "I know those words meant everything to you but at the sametime your afraid that is if you fall in love again you'll get your heart broken or you'll do the heart breaking the same thing went through my mind with Lita and its going through my mind right now and all I can is if this love really means something to me I'll jump and make sure that it doesn't happen"

Taylor said "It's not that it's something else" Tommy said "Would it be the fact the sometimes people run away from love because they don't know if it could really work out so they stay out of relationships because they can't find the one person that makes them feel fearless and they know it for a fact"

Taylor said "You could say that" Tommy said "Or I could say this instead" I wrap my arms Taylor and I kiss her at first she tries to pull away but then gets into it and we start to kiss more and it gets more passionate.

A few weeks later Taylor and I go back to France and it's fall in France almost winter but it hasn't started snowing yet which a good thing because I don't want it to get that cold yet. Just when life seems to going right Xana rears his ugly head.

So we go to the factory and when we get to Lyoko Xana shows up and his new slave Tony standing in front of me looking at me with his fangs like a vampire with his sword ready to attack but he's just standing there like he's not going to do anything.

Tommy said "What Tony don't have it in you to attack your brother because I do have it me to attack you, you maybe my brother but when Xana is involved things change" Tony said "Good for you" Tommy said "You know what screw you Xana I'm ending this NOW!"

So I attack Tony and he blocks me but I keep fighting back until Xana disappears and I keep fighting Tony until I jump up in the air and I throw one of my swords at him and it hits him in the chest. He falls to the ground and Xana leaves his body and I walk over to him holding my other sword and I point at him.

Tommy said "Tony is that really you" Tony said "Yea Tom it's me just help me up" So I help him up but he shocks me and I throw him back to the ground and I stab him with my other sword then I pull both of my swords out of him and stab him again repeatedly until Xana leaves him for good.

After a while the Xana-Tony gives up and Tony's ghost leaves the body that he was in and goes back to his own body and appears on Lyoko a few feet away from me. Tommy said "Tony is that really you" Tony turns around and looks at me like he's going to shock me again but doesn't but gives me a bro-hug.

Tommy said "Tony my brother" Tony said "I know Tom I know this time I'm not going anywhere not until we get old" Tommy said "Deal brother" Tony asked "Hey Tommy who's that?" Tommy "Oh that's Taylor" Tony said "Taylor who" Tommy said "Remember that concert that we had at school when we got out of class for a few hours"

Tony said "Yea why" Tommy said "Good and do you remember the person's name" Tony said "Yea her was name was Taylor what are you getting at Tom" Tommy said "This Taylor is the same one that came to our school" Tony said "For real" Tommy said "Yes Tony for real"

Tony said "Awesome" Tommy said "Can't argue with that and Jer bring us in" Jer said "Alright"

Jer brings us in and we go up to the lab and Jeremy sees Tony walk in with us and he's really shocked to see him when he was under Xana's control so I tell him how I freed him from Xana. Then we all go back to my house and chill for a bit.

The next day when I'm walking around town I see Jake beating up on some kid that looks like he's my age maybe a year younger than me. So I walk over to them and I turn Jake around and I beat the crap out of him by breaking his arm and one of his legs. Then I break a few ribs and one of his fingers and I give him a black eye.

Tommy said "Hey Jake mess with this kid again and I'll kick your ass again and I'll make sure that I don't hold back as much as I did right now" then the kid and I walk away from Jake and the kid is 5'9 has blonde hair and hazel eyes and he's wearing a _'Green Day' _t-shirt with a pair of jeans that almost look like trip pants with a pair of converses.

Tommy said "By the way my names Tommy what's yours" Vince said "My names Vince" Tommy said "Nice to meat you Vince" Vince said "Same here Tommy" Tommy said "I'm getting the feeling that your used to people hating on you and despising you I know the feeling but it's cool I'm not going to treat you like that"

Vince said "You're not" Tommy said "No I know what it's like to feel like that so I learned from that I don't treat people like that" Vince said "Cool" Tommy said "Hey you should meet my friends there really cool"

Vince said "Ok" so Vince and I go to my house and he meets everyone and we start to talk about everything but Lyoko we don't want to bring that up yet and it's nice to talk about something other than Lyoko.

A few hours later Xana attacks so we go to the factory and stop the attack before Vince knows that we left and we start to talk about everything but Lyoko again and we start to get along great. After a while Yumi leaves and goes home while the rest of us keep talking and when we're all tired we find somewhere to sleep and as soon as our heads hit the pillows we fall asleep.

* * *

Tom "i know that was a short chapter and i plan on making them longer i promise i'm working on it"

YT "so don't get mad at him for it"

Tom "yea please i have enough to deal with"

Taylor "it's true he does"

Tom "holy **** where'd you come from"

Taylor "that's for me to know and for you to never find out"

Tom "your fans say otherwise"

Taylor "they do?"

Tom "yes they do sooooo tell me where the **** you came from or i'l never tell you how i made those really good cookies"

Taylor "the ones with the sprinkels in them that make them sparkle?"

Tom "yes those cookies"

Taylor "Those were amazing"

Tom "i know just tell me where you came from"

Taylor "fine i magaically teleported from Japan to come here to annoy you"

Tom "But you don't annoy me Taylor that's pysically impossible unless your the younger me"

Taylor "man"

Tom "it's ok Taylor i still want you around your very entertaining so it's all good unless you have to go back to Japan then that's ok"

Taylor "i'll chill here for a bit longer before going back to Japan"

Tom "ok anyways peeps review until next time peace out"

(random explosion)

Tom "i'll go check that out"

(i leave)

(another random explosion)

(i come back)

Tom"never mind i'm just going to stay here and hope that i don't get arrested"

(Cop walks in)

Tom "i think i spoke too soon"

Cop "what's going on here?"

Tom "i have no idea so don't look at me"

Cop "ok"

Tom "seriously i have no idea what's going on i don't know anything i just got here"

Cop "alright who is responsible for this"

Tom "um i think their name is Jake"

Cop "ok"

Tom "yes their name is Jake go find Jake and talk to him the other people that i know had nothing to do with it are Tony, Vince, and Taylor they were hanging with me at the time"

Cop "alright"

(Cop leaves to find Jake)


	26. more randomness and Xana?

(i walk into the room and the cop has Jake with him)

Cop "Is this the person that you were talking about before"

Tommy "Yea that's him and do whatever you want with him"

Cop "Ok"

(The cop leaves and the younger me sets off an explosion)

Tommy "I'm so glad i'm not in the mood to yell at him"

(Taylor walks in)

Taylor "Hi Tommy"

Tommy "Hi Taylor"

Taylor "Need anyone to read the disclaimer"

Tommy "Don't know if you want to read it go ahead otherwise i will"

Taylor "Whatever works for you"

Tommy "Ok readers Code Lyoko is the property of Moonscoop as well as it's characters. Vince is also not mine he belongs to TheVince not me. The things that are mine would be my Oc's just ask if you would like to use them first"

YT "Hey older me"

Tommy "What is it Younger me"

YT "Nothing i just figured that you would yell at me about setting off a bomb again"

Tommy "I would've but i'm not in the mood right now"

YT "Who the hell are you and what have you done with the real Tommy?"

Tommy "Shut up me"

YT "Fine Funsucker"

Tommy "Whatever and enjoy readers"

* * *

The next day when we all wake up we eat breakfast and Yumi comes over and we just hang and we start to talk again about anything but Lyoko. Vince said "Hey Tommy can I ask you something" Tommy said "Yea go ahead Vince" Vince asks "Are Tony and you brothers?" Tommy said "Yea we are I know we don't look alike but we are brothers"

Vince said "Ok" Tommy said "Anything else Vince" Vince said "No I'm good" Tommy said "Ok" Yumi said "Hey Tommy I'm gonna go I promised my parents that I'd watch Hiroki" Tommy said "Alright Later Yumi"

So Yumi gets up off the couch and leaves to go watch Hiroki leaving the rest of us to talk. Then everyone but Taylor leaves after a few hours and they go back to school and Taylor hangs with me until she feels like leaving.

Taylor said "Tommy" Tommy said "Yea Taylor what is it" Taylor said "Nothing" Tommy said "You sure Taylor if you need to tell me something then you know you can tell me right" Taylor said "Yea I know" Tommy said "Then what is it" Taylor asks "Do you still have feelings for Lita?" Tommy said "No I don't why"

Taylor said "You keep looking at her like you do" Tommy said "I don't have feelings for her anymore….I mean I did but that was a long time ago now I don't the only feelings that I have are for you" Taylor asked "You sure?" Tommy said "Positive" Taylor said "Ok" Tommy said "Taylor if you're worried that I'll go back to Lita I won't I can't trust her anymore not after what she did to me I promise you that"

Taylor said "Ok" Tommy said "Seriously Taylor I won't go back to Lita ever I only love you and I always will you know that" Taylor said "Love you too Tomy" Tommy said "I guess that's my nickname now but don't tell anyone else alright only you can call me that" Taylor said "Ok and yes it is" Tommy said "Cool I like it" Taylor said "Good"

After a few hours Taylor leaves and I go back to Kadic and I run into Sissi while I'm there but I try to avoid her at all costs but she finds me anyways and walks over to me and kisses me which last for a few seconds but long enough for Taylor to walk by and see Sissi kiss me.

So I walk over to Taylor and try to explain what happened. Tommy said "Please Taylor don't be mad Sissi has this insane idea that I'm her guy but I'm not I hate Sissi with a burning passion" Taylor said a little angry "Save it Tommy I saw what I saw and I don't need a lame made up excuse from you to tell me what just happened"

Tommy said a little angry and hurt at the same time "I'm not making it up I hate Sissi more than anything in the world and I guess if you don't believe me then that's ok I understand that and I know what you're going to tell me if I get near you again I'm dead so I'll just go before you waste your breathe on a guy like me"

Then I walk away and I go to the woods and I know that I have my knife in my pocket so I pull it out and I almost cut myself but then I realize that I need a different way to deal with my sadness so I put the knife back in my pocket and I just walk aimlessly around the woods which makes me feel a lot better than cutting myself.

After a few hours of walking around the woods I go home and try to think of some way to show Taylor that the kiss with Sissi really meant nothing to me even though she probably hates me for it. Eventually I give up and I go to bed waking up the next morning and eating breakfast, taking a shower, brushing my teeth, and changing my clothes I finally think of a way to show or perhaps tell Taylor just how much she really means to me.

So I write a note to her and I go to Kadic because she's using my dorm because no one at the school uses it so they don't care if the person that was using the dorm while attending Kadic uses it after graduation as long as no one is in the dorm. When I get to my dorm I slip the note under the door and I leave before anyone notices that I'm there.

Walking out of the dorm building I pull at my jacket because it's starting to get colder each day which means winter is close by and so is Christmas. Then I walk around the campus because I have nothing better to do so I end up going to Ms.C's classroom because I'm bored and I really have nothing else to do.

When I get there I don't walking just yet I make sure that she doesn't have a class right now and she does so I start to walk way but apparently she saw me so I turn around and I go back to her classroom and I stand in the doorway.

Tommy said "I was going to come back later but whatever" Ms.C said "Figured you would say that" Tommy said "That's because you know me too well" Ms.C said "Touché" Tommy said "So what kind of torture do you have planned for me" Ms.C said "I shouldn't have to tell you that" Tommy said "Oh right whatever it was I didn't do it"

Ms.C said "Guilty conscience much" Tommy said "No…Ok a little but it's more along the lines of old habits die hard" Ms.C said "Knowing you and your habits that is very true" Tommy said "Exactly" Ms.C

said "I don't think I can argue with that at all" Tommy said "I know you can't which makes it awesome" Ms.C said "For you maybe not for me"

Tommy said "I know and isn't that kind of the point don't get me wrong I would love to argue with you about that but I'm not sure you'd want me to" Ms.C said "Also a good point and true I wouldn't want you to either" Tommy said "Fair enough and I guess I'll go because I know you have a class right now and probably want to go back to teaching them"

Ms.C said "As much as I hate to say it your right" Tommy said "I know I suck it's not my fault though it's just the way I am" Ms.C said "You don't suck your just annoying" Tommy said "Same freaking thing" so I end up walking away before Ms.C can say something and I go home and just chill.

With Taylor

She sees a piece of paper on the floor next to the door so she walks over to it and picks it up and unfolds it and before she reads it she knows that it's from me.

_Taylor, _

_I know I can't change the past if I could I would I never meant for this to happen but knowing Sissi it would. She really does think that I belong to her which is a lie I don't I hate Sissi more than words can say or can explain for that matter. I really wish I could have told you this in person instead but you're probably still mad at me which I understand and I don't blame you either. All I have left to say is I'm sorry and I mean it with all my heart and when I said I loved you I meant that too. _

_I know what it's like to be played with and used Lita did that to me I won't do that to you why because I'm not that kind of guy. The only girl that I've gone out with besides you is Lita that's it no one else ever and yea I'm telling the truth because everytime I tried to get a girlfriend I ended up getting beat up by their boyfriends. Learning from that I knew I'd find the right girl someday I just don't know when that'll be if ever. _

_So I try not to date too much because I don't want to be that guy who breaks hearts all the time I want to be the guy who can be there for his girlfriend no matter what. Then again that probably won't happen…wait let me rephrase that it will definitely not happen at least not to a guy like me. I know what you're thinking why you of all people need to know this because you're an amazing girl who deserves a guy who won't break your heart or the other way around. _

_An amazing girl like you deserves a guy who understands her and really cares about her in a way that no one else does or could ever imagine. Plus that guy won't be me at least not in my lifetime so feel free to do what you think is best if you want to break up I understand. You don't have to tell me what your decision is in the end I'll know eventually._

_If this is goodbye then it's been nice while it lasted._

_A good friend _

_Tom_

When Taylor is done reading the note that I gave her she realizes that I really do feel bad about what happened and if I got the chance to fix it I would. So she comes to my house and knocks on the door and since I wasn't paying attention I didn't hear her knock then she knocks on the door again this time I hear it and I walk downstairs and I open the door thinking that it's someone else and not Taylor.

To my disappointment it is Taylor so I let her in and I'm just bracing myself for a goodbye because that's how it ended the last time and that's how this will end the same exact way. Taylor said "Tommy I…" Tommy said "I already know you never want to see me again and if I get near you I'll regret it" Taylor said "Tommy it's not like that I…"

Tommy said "Ok then that just means you want to break up with me which I understand" Taylor said "Tommy I don't want to break up with you I just came here to say that I forgive you for what happened with Sissi" Tommy said "Oh"

Taylor asks "What was that for Tomy?" Tommy said "It was because I realized that maybe this can work out just maybe I don't know yet but that's what my heart tells me" Taylor said "No wonder why I love you" Tommy said "Love you too and I always will" Taylor said "Forever and always" Tommy said "Way to name one of your songs and yea forever and always and I mean it" Taylor said "Dork"

Tommy said "Its mister dork to you T-Sweezy" Taylor asked "How'd you know that?" Tommy said "Easy I have _Thug Story _on my Ipod and I believe that your gangster alter ego is T-Sweezy" Taylor said "That is true" Tommy said "Yup"

Taylor said "Your still a dork" Tommy said "I know I am" after a few days go by Taylor and I have moved on from the Sissi problem and have gotten along really well lately which makes us both happy. Then Xana decides to attack while we're hanging out with Vince so Jeremy, Yumi, Taylor, and Tony leave and I stay with Vince.

Vince asked "Where are they going?" Tommy says hoping that Vince will believe him "They're going back to school because they just remembered that they forgot something in their rooms" Vince said "Ok will they come back" Tommy said "Yea after they get their stuff they will" Vince said "Ok"

Right after Vince says that a polymorphic specter shows up and all I'm thinking is how to explain this to Vince but I don't get the chance to because the specter grabs me and shock me proceeded by throwing me at the wall. I slowly get up and Vince looks at me with really wide eyes.

Tommy said "I can't explain right now just stay away from that thing and don't get near it and follow me" Vince said nervously "…Ok…" so Vince and I leave my house and we go to the factory and we go to the lab.

Jeremy asked "Um Tommy why is Vince here?" Tommy said "I had no choice Jer there was a you know what in my house and I kinda had to leave besides I didn't tell him anything" Jeremy said "Ok" Vince asked "Where are we Tommy?" Tommy said "Don't worry about that Vince I'll tell you later" Vice said "Ok"

Then the specter finds us and shows up in the lab and goes after me and I punch it in the face but nothing happeneds I just get shocked. When the specter lets me go I grab a pipe and hit it in the head and it falls to the ground long enough for Vince and me to get away from the specter before it wakes up and follows us.

I hand Vince a pipe and he just looks at me strangely. Tommy said "Hit the specter with it if it attacks you other than that keep out of sight and don't attack the specter" Vince said "Ok" when I hear the specter coming I come out of hiding and I get behind the specter and I hit it with the pipe but just as I'm about to it grabs the pipe and throws me across the room until I hit the wall.

I get up and spit blood and I go back to attacking the specter again and it keeps shocking me and throwing me at the wall until I pass out. That's when the last thing I see is a white bubble and the specter disappearing.

When I wake up I go find Vince who is knocked out so I get him off the floor and I take him back to my house and I put him on the couch. Then he wakes up and looks at me strangely again Vince asked "What happened and why does everything hurt?" Tommy says lying to Vince again "You must have hit your head in your sleep last night that's probably why every part of your body hurts"

Vince said "If you say so" Tommy said "That's really what happened Vince I remember waking up to you hitting your head but I was only awake long enough to realize that something happened but I didn't know what until I woke up this morning"

Vince said "Ok" Then we eat breakfast and shower before Jeremy calls me and I answer it. Tommy said "Yea Jer" _Jeremy said "Xana's attacking again keep your eye out for anything we'll take care of the tower" _Tommy said "Great and alright just don't take too long because Vince might start to question me again" _Jeremy said "We'll do our best" _Tommy said "Ok"

Then Jeremy hangs up and I walk downstairs and walk outside and I see some of Xana's monster's a few feet away from me but they don't notice me so I pick up a pointed stick and destroy all of them before they know what hit them. After that more monsters start to show up and I continue to destroy them and trying not to get hit by their lasers.

So I keep moving from tree to tree so that I won't get hit by a laser but apparently I wasn't moving fast enough because a laser grazed my shoulder so I go behind a tree and rip my shirt sleeve off and wrap it around where I got hit because it started to bleed a little.

When I'm done I go back to fighting the monsters and still avoiding their lasers at the same time. After I take out a few more monsters my phone rings so I answer it. Tommy said "Jer I hope your taking care of that tower" _Jeremy said "We're taking care of it Tommy just hang in there" _Tommy said "You try fighting off bloks and krabes"

_Jeremy said "Calm down Tommy we're doing our best here" _Tommy said "Alright Jer just hurry up I don't know how much longer I can last" _Jeremy said "Ok" _I hang up and I go back to fighting what I think is the last Blok but another one shows up in its place so I destroy that one too before three more show up. Then I run and go fight the krabes instead of the Bloks and just as I get close to the krabes they hit me with one of their lasers right in the chest.

Which hurts a lot but only stings like hell which is better than having it bleed so I throw the stick I have in my hands at the krabe and I watch it explode the I pick the stick back up and another krabe shows up and I have to avoid getting hit by its laser. So I jump up in the air and I throw the stick at the krabe and making sure that I get the stick before the krabe explodes.

Before I get the chance to take out another krabe I get hit by a laser in the back and my knees buckle and I fall to the ground dropping the stick I had and I get surrounded by Bloks and krabes and they all get ready to fire their lasers at me but the lasers stop in mid-air and they disappear. So I try to get up but the shot on my back hurts a lot and I pass out and right before I do I see that ever familiar white bubble.

At the factory

Gabe asked "Jeremy what's wrong?" Jeremy said "Tommy won't answer his phone something must be wrong" Gabe said "Or he could be talking to Vince and not notice that his phone was ringing" Jeremy said "That is true but what if something happened to him" Gabe said "If something did then let's go find out"

So they leave the factory and they go find me and when they do they see that I'm passed out so Gabe and Tony lift me up and I groan and I wake up. Tony asked "Tommy what happened? Tommy said "…Too many Bloks and krabes…." Tony said "Um ok" Gabe said "Didn't Jeremy tell us that Tommy was fighting Bloks and krabes and to hurry up and find the tower"

Tony said "Yea" Gabe said "I'm guessing by Tommy just said that he was surrounded by Bloks and Krabes right before the return trip and got hit in the shoulder and back" Tony said "That does makes sense" Gabe said "It does and let's take Tommy to his house" Tony said "Wait isn't Vince there" Gabe said "Your right he is so let's take him back to school" Tony said "Ok"

So they take me to school and to my dorm room and they lie me down on my bed stomach first so I don't have to lie on my back. When Jeremy, Taylor, and Yumi walk in to my room and see what my back looks like which isn't good they try not to look at it.

Gabe said "We know it's bad but we don't want to cover him up that might make it worse" Jeremy said "Ok" Tony said "Hey Gabe maybe we should cover him up at least with a shirt just so we don't have to look at his back as much" Gabe said "Ok just give me one of his shirts so I can" Tony said "Ok"

So Tony finds one of my shirts and hands it to Gabe so he can put it on my back and as he does I groan in pain and I squirm a bit so Gabe takes the shirt off me and leaves me alone. Gabe said "Well that didn't go as planned anyone else have any ideas"

No one says anything and everyone but Gabe and Taylor leave. Gabe said "That answered my question" then Taylor walks over to me and rips up the shirt that Gabe was going to put on my back into strips and puts it on my back which doesn't hurt at all and tapes the stripes down when she's done. Gabe said "Something tells me that I should've thought of that"

Taylor said "It's ok Gabe you probably did it just didn't go that far in your thought process" Gabe said "True and at least we don't have to look at his back anymore" Taylor said "True" after a few hours I wake up and my entire back hurts and I know why damn krabes.

Gabe said "Glad to see your awake Tom and I know you feel like crap" Tommy said "Pretty much yea and my back is killing me" Gabe said "We know we've seen it" Tommy asked "How bad is it?" Gabe said "Without grossing all three of us out it's really red and black it almost looks like a burn" Tommy said "Well I did get hit by a laser so that explains why it looks like a burn and whoever put the shirt strips on my back thank you" Taylor said "Your welcome"

Tommy said "Hey Gabe help me up" Gabe asked "Why?" Tommy said "Nature is calling" Gabe said "Ok" so Gabe helps me up and I leave my room so I can go to the bathroom and when I come back I feel some of the shirt strips fall off so I pick them up and I walk back into my room with them.

Gabe said "Let's put some gauze on that" Tommy said "Ok just let me lie down first" Gabe said "Ok but not on your bed Taylor fell asleep waiting for you to come back" Tommy said "Ok" so I slowly lie on the floor and Gabe takes the shirt pieces off me and he cleans my back the best he can and puts gauze on my back followed by tape so that the gauze won't fall off.

When he's done he puts the gauze away and when he looks at me again I've fallen asleep and he doesn't want to wake me up so he leaves and goes to his own room and goes to sleep. The next day when I wake up and I get off the floor slowly so that I don't wake Taylor up.

Then I slowly and as quietly as possible make my way to the door open it and close it and trying not to make too much noise. When I get far enough away from my dorm I go get a shower and change my clothes and carefully put on a shirt after Gabe put more gauze on my back.

Gabe asked "How is your back feeling Tommy?" Tommy said "For the moment ok I don't know how long it will last but that's how it feels right now" Gabe said "Alright" Tommy said "Again I don't know how long it's going to last but at least it's not bothering me" Gabe said "I know and I'm not complaining"

When I walk out of the bathroom and I go back to my dorm I see Sissi standing by my dorm and I really don't want to talk to her right now but even if I tell her that she won't listen to me. Sissi said "Hi Tommy" Tommy said in the nicest way possible without trying to sound fake "Hi Sissi" Sissi said "I was wondering Tommy if you wanted to…" Tommy said "Look Sissi whatever you want me to the answer is no and it will always be no so go away and leave me alone"

Sissi looks at me really angry and slaps me and my back hits the wall and I try not to scream in pain even though it really hurt and she walks away from me leaving me there to stop the pain. That's when Gabe walks by and sees me on my knees in pain and Sissi walking away from me when Gabe is right next to me he helps me up.

Gabe said "Tommy…." Tommy said "I need to be alone for a while Gabe and thanks for helping me up" Gabe asked "Was it something I did?" Tommy said "No Gabe it wasn't it was Sissi" Gabe said "Oh" Tommy said "Seriously Gabe it wasn't you Sissi slapped me and my back hit the wall you had nothing to do with it"

Gabe said "I know I was just thinking about Josh" Tommy said "Oh dude my bad" Gabe said "It's cool" Tommy said "Alright" Gabe asked "Why did Sissi slap you?" Tommy said "I have no idea I just know she was asking me something and I cut her off by saying no then she slapped me" Gabe said "That's weird" Tommy said "I know but why do I get the feeling that Sissi could be PMSing" Gabe asks "What's PMSing?"

Tommy asked "Didn't you learn that in health class or did you teacher not tell you what that was?" Gabe said "My teacher never told us what PMSing was" Tommy said "Ok basically PMSing is when a girl gets really moody because it's almost the time of the month for them" Gabe said "Oh what is the time of the month?"

Tommy said "It's when a girl has her period and I'm not explaining what a period is just don't say it around a girl that is really moody because if you do you and she is on her period you could end up getting seriously hurt" Gabe said "I know what a period is for a girl and I'll keep that in mind" Tommy said "Good because if you didn't know I would end up scaring you for life explaining what it was"

Gabe said "That's why I'm glad I already know" Tommy said "Me too" then I walk into my room and Taylor is still asleep so I just keep myself occupied until Taylor wakes up and looks at me strangely. Tommy asked "What's with the face?" she doesn't answer me just continues looking at me.

Tommy said "Ok then… either you half awake right now or you just feel like looking at me like that if it's the first one look at the wall beside me if it's the second one keep looking at me" she turns her head and looks at the wall beside me.

Tommy said "Ok since your half awake right now go back to sleep sleepy head" she looks at me again before going back to sleep and waking up again an hour later. Taylor asked still waking up "When did you get here?" Tommy said "I've been here all night and no nothing happened I fell asleep on the floor after Gabe put gauze on my back yesterday and you were already asleep anyways"

Taylor said "Oh" Tommy said "Again nothing happened I really did fall asleep on the floor last night" Taylor said "I know I believe you" Tommy said "Ok" Taylor asked "What time is it?" Tommy said "A little after ten why" Taylor said "No reason" Tommy said "You probably thought it was later than that right" Taylor said "Maybe…." Tommy said "It's cool besides I would have woken you up eventually"

Taylor said "You would've" Tommy said "Yea I don't let people sleep all day sorry" Taylor said "Your no fun you know that" Tommy said "I know I am but that's why you keep me around" Taylor said "That explains everything" Tommy said "I know it does"

Then I walk out of my dorm so Taylor can change that's when Vince shows up and I totally forgot that he was at my house. Right before Vince gets the chance to talk to me Taylor pulls me back into my room and locks the door.

Tommy said "Um thank you" Taylor said "Your welcome" Tommy said "I'm getting the feeling that you weren't done changing yet so I'm not going to turn around but I will cover my eyes" Taylor asked "How'd you know that?" Tommy said "Um I may have gauze on my back but I can certainly feel something that doesn't belong to me and I know that sounded really wrong but I don't know how else to say it without sounding like a pervert"

Taylor said "Fair enough and good job for not sounding like a pervert" Tommy said "Exactly and again I wasn't trying to come off as one because I'm not I just know when I feel something that isn't part of me" Taylor said "So that's explains why your face is all red" Tommy said "Um I have nothing to say about that"

Taylor said "It's ok Tommy your human and humans do blush" Tommy said "Really I never have seriously I haven't not once I know that's weird but then again I am pretty weird" Taylor said "Wow and that is a little weird" Tommy said "I know it is but I guess that's why I don't get embarrassed that easily" Taylor said "True and you don't"

Tommy said "Yea I don't I guess it's because I was raised in an orphanage where they tortured me until the day I left" Taylor said "I guess that makes sense" Tommy said "For me it does because I've been through something like that and it's not fun"

Then Taylor finishes changing and we both walk out of my dorm together and Vince is gone so we go to my house and before we get there Xana attacks and that means we have to go to the factory so we go to the factory and when we get to the elevator a specter shows up and makes itself look like Taylor.

Tommy said "Oh come on now that's uncool" Taylor said "That is uncool" Tommy said "As much as I don't like hitting girls I guess I'll have to make an exception and only because it's a specter" Taylor said "True and good luck with that" Tommy said "Specters may not play nice but at least they don't talk back"

Taylor said "Hey" Tommy said "I meant that as a general thing not pointing the finger at you" Taylor said "Oh ok" Tommy said "So who should go after the specter me or you" Taylor said "How about both of us" Tommy said "That works too"

I grab two pipes and I give one to Taylor and she looks at me funny. Tommy said "Trust me you'll need it" Taylor said "Ok" she takes the other pipe from me and we attack the specter at the same time and the specter grabs my pipe but doesn't grab Taylor's and she hits the specter with her pipe and the specter's knees buckle and that gives us the chance to get away.

Tommy said "Nice hit" Taylor said "Thank you" when the specter finds us I attack it first and I get shocked and throw to the wall when I get up I feel my adrenaline pumping through my veins and I climb up a pillar in the room that we're in and I jump off the pillar and I whack the specter with my pipe before it tries to shock me.

When I hit the ground the specter is out cold and I go find Taylor who is still hiding and in shock that I just did that. Tommy said "I know I'm pretty impressive when I want to be" Taylor said "Yea and how'd you do that" Tommy said "I have a lot of skill and Justin trained me to do stuff like that"

Taylor said "He did" Tommy said "Yea he did he taught me everything he knew and some stuff that I learned on my own from my orphanage days" Taylor said "Could you teach anyone to do what you do" Tommy said "Yea I could and if you want me to train you I would love to" Taylor said "Ok and cool"

Tommy said "But first I think we have a specter to take care of and how I did the pillar thing was easy just climb up one of the slides and once you feel like you've gotten high enough jump off the pillar and make sure that you have the pipe in front of you" Taylor said "Ok" Tommy said "Just try it when you're ready to try it I only did that because my adrenaline was going crazy so that was a pure adrenaline rush"

Taylor said "Ok" When the specter wakes up Taylor and I attack it at the same time again and this time it shocks Taylor instead of me so I whack it with my pipe while Taylor recovers from getting shocked. Tommy said "You ok Taylor" Taylor said "Yea" Tommy said "You sure?" Taylor said "Tommy I'm alright just a little dazed" Tommy said "Ok I just don't want you to get hurt too badly" Taylor said "Ok"

Then the specter tries to shock Taylor and me at the same time but it fails because the tower was deactivated and a return trip is done.

At Tommy's House

Jeremy said "Xana's starting to get more powerful I don't know what we're going to do" Tommy said "I don't know Jer all we can do for now is fight back" Gabe said "He's right Jer that's all we can do for now" Jeremy said "I know I just wish we had some way to stop him" Tommy said "We'll think of something eventually Jeremy you know that we all do and when we do we'll destroy Xana for good"

Gabe said "That we will" Jeremy said "I know one day we will I just hope that day comes soon" Tommy said "If and when that day comes we'll all destroy Xana together" Gabe said "But for now we'll do what we can to stop him"

Jeremy said "Alright" Tommy asked "Jer what's bothering you?" Jeremy said "Not now Tommy" Tommy said "Jer its cool you can tell me what's bothering you" Jeremy said "I've been thinking about whether or not we should make Vince one of us"

Tommy said "Ok that sounds like a good idea I guess I don't know about the other but if they go for it so will I" Jeremy said "Ok lets go tell them" Tommy said "Alright" Jeremy and I walk back into the living room and we take a vote on whether we should let Vince become one of us.

The vote keeps being a tie everytime we vote until we all really think if Vince needs this because we all know we're his only friends and everyone else doesn't like him. When we all think about that the vote ends up unanimous and we voted on letting Vince become one of us.

The next day I go to school to find Vince and tell him about Lyoko and when I find him Jake is beating him up again. I walk over to them and I grab Jake's shirt and I turn him around and punch him in the face before I kick him in the ribs and stomach. Then I give him a black eye and break one of his arms and a leg when I'm about done I break his nose and I leave him lying on the ground in pain.

Then I walk over to Vince and help him up and take him to his room so I can tell him about Lyoko. When we get there I close the door and I get ready to tell him about Lyoko. Vince said "Thanks for helping me again Tommy" Tommy said "No problem what are friends for" Vince said "I don't know I don't really have any friends" Tommy said "You have us Vince you know that and I know trying to make new friends is hard at first but it does get easier along the way"

Vince said "It does" Tommy said "Yea it does I felt the same way when I was first adopted by Justin I felt like I would never fit in at school then I started to make friends and I realized that if I found the right people who just like me for who I am then that's all I need"

Vince asked "You're adopted?" Tommy said "Yea I am I don't tell people that I am but if they're my friend then I will" Vince said "So I guess I'm your friend" Tommy said "Yea you are" Vince said "Cool and why did you come to school and come find me" Tommy said "I wanted to know something" Vince asked "What?" Tommy asked "Can you keep a secret?" Vince said "Yea why?"

Tommy said "Because do you remember when that weird specter looking thing came to my house?" Vince said "Very vaguely why" Tommy said "You weren't dreaming that was real" Vince said "So I didn't hit my head in my sleep" Tommy said "No you didn't hit you head in your sleep I only told you that so you wouldn't question what really happened"

Vince said "Then what really happened" Tommy said "The specter came from an evil AI named Xana he lives on Lyoko with his monster that attack you when he launches an attack here on earth. The only way to stop Xana is to deactivate the tower that he activated on Lyoko. I know it sounds like I'm making all this up but I'm not it's the truth and my friends and I want you to join us in the fight against Xana. So will you?"

Vince said "That does sound crazy and part of me believes you and the other part doesn't but I don't care because you're my friend and if your friends want me to help you with this Xana thing then I will" Tommy said "Great I'll tell the other and by the way don't tell anyone else what I just told you keep it a secret" Vince said "Ok"

I leave Vince's room and I go home and tell the others that Vince will help us in the fight against Xana. They are excited to know that Vince will help us in the fight which means we could defeat Xana faster than we thought.

As the weeks go by Xana has been attacking more and more and since Vince hasn't gone to Lyoko yet he doesn't remember what I told him. This doesn't bother me that much we just need to remember the next time Xana attacks to bring Vince to the factory.

But by the time that happeneds we're all tried and can't seem to remember to bring Vince to the factory and since Jake has been bothering me I can hardly stop myself from beating him up the guys have to hold me back everytime he eggs me on to fight him.

It has become a daily ritual for them to hold me back so I don't rip Jake to pieces. Then one day he takes it too far by flirting with Taylor and that almost makes me snap but then I realize that it's not worth it to give in to Jake's game and I don't want to stoop that low so I take a deep breath and when I let it go I'm a bit calmer. So that I won't kick Jake's ass no matter how much I want to right now.

In the Cafeteria

Jake is flirting with Taylor again and I don't want to hurt him but if he doesn't stop I will hurt him. So I just walk away and join the guys at our usual table. Yumi said "Tommy I hope you know what Jake is doing" Tommy said "I know what he's doing and he's trying to get me to stoop to his level and I'm not going to besides I trust Taylor"

Yumi said "You do and that's great to know that you won't" Tommy said "Yea and I'm trying my best not to but Jake isn't making it easy" Yumi said "I know I just hope that you don't snap" Tommy said "Again I'm trying not to it's not easy I can't stand Jake anymore"

Yumi said "Tommy maybe you need to stay off school grounds for a while just so you can relax a bit I'm not saying that you have to but it might help so that you won't rip Jake a new one" Tommy said "I know and maybe I should just to clear my head" Yumi said "Oh great here he comes" Tommy said "Damn I don't need this right now"

Jake said "Hey Stommy" Tommy said "You have five seconds to back away before I rip you balls off" Jake said pretending to be scared "I'm terrified" Tommy said "Five…four….three…two…one" Jake said still pretending to be scared "Oh please don't Tommy please have mercy" Tommy said "Two words HELL NO!"

I get up from my chair and I rip Jakes balls off and I sit back down and Jake leaves the cafeteria and goes to the nurse. Yumi said "Ok then….." Tommy said "I know that was a little much but he had it coming" Yumi said "Tommy let's just hope no one finds out about this" Tommy said "Yea me too and I really didn't want to do that but I couldn't stop myself"

Yumi said "At least you kept it together until today" Tommy said "I know that's what surprises me that I lasted this long" Then walks in the cafeteria and looks at me but I'm not pay attention until he put his hand on my shoulder.

Tommy said "Hi " Mr. Delmas said "Come with me Tommy" Tommy said "Yes sir" I get up from my chair and I follow to his office. Mr. Delmas asked "Tommy do you know why I brought you here?" Tommy said "Yes sir" Mr. Delmas asked "And the reason is?" Tommy said "Because I lost my cool and took it out on Jake Davis"

Mr. Delmas said "That's correct Tommy" Tommy said " I really didn't mean to do what I did to Jake he kept egging me on I tried to control myself but I couldn't take it anymore i know that seems like a really lame excuse but it's not Jake has been bugging me for weeks on end I've tried to be nice and tell him off without starting anything but I guess this time my anger got the best of me"

Mr. Delmas said "It did and I know Jake has been a problem lately but do you know why?" Tommy said "No sir we're not exactly friends Jake and I" Mr. Delmas said "I know you two aren't friends but the reason he has been acting the way he has is because he is also an orphan just like you Tommy and he came from the same orphanage that you did"

Tommy said "So that means his parents died or couldn't take care of him" sMr. Delmas said "That would be the second one his parents are drug addicts and can't take care of Jake so he went straight to foster care right after you got adopted" Tommy said "That makes since and why he's such a jerk all the time he's been through as much as I have" Mr. Delmas said "Maybe you should try and talk to Jake and try to become friends with him"

Tommy said "No guarantees but I'll try" Mr. Delmas said "Ok Tommy you can go now" Tommy said "Ok but am I still in trouble for what I did to him" Mr. Delmas said "No Tommy you're not because you know better and we both know you wouldn't normally do that" Tommy said "Thank you "

I leave his office and I go to the nurse's and see if Jake is there and he is so I walk over to him and stand by his side. Tommy said "Hey Jake" Jake said "What come back to rip my balls off again?" Tommy said "Jake I never did that I just pretended that I did the 'blood' on your pants was ketchup"

Jake said "You bastard" Tommy said "Easy Jake the only reason your acting like this is because you don't know any better because that's what the orphanage did to you" Jake asked "How'd you know that?" Tommy said " told me" Jake said "Great" Tommy said "Jake it's cool I came from the same place but I got adopted before I got to meat you otherwise you wouldn't be like this"

Jake asked "You did? You came from the same orphanage as me prove it" Tommy said "Ok I have a skull with no teeth on my lower back those to go to the orphanage that we both went to get that same mark if they break the rules enough" Jake said "I have the same mark but it's in the middle of my back"

Tommy said "Ok then that proves that we came from the same orphanage and I know it's hard to tell people that you're an orphan most people who are don't unless they really want to" Jake asked "How'd you become an orphan?" Tommy said "My real mom died after I was born and my dad was left to raise me but gave me up when I was three to a family here in France. Then three years later that family died and I went back to the orphanage until I was almost seven. That's when my dad adopted me but at the time I had no idea he was my dad until the summer before last"

Jake said "Oh" Tommy said "Yea I've been through a lot in my life and I've seen and done things you could only dream of when I was in the orphanage then I turned my life around and forgot who I was then and changed for the better and maybe you should too"

Jake said "I don't know how to" Tommy said "It'll come to you when you realize it's not worth doing the things that only make your past haunt you" Jake said "True" Tommy said "By the way leave Vince alone touch him one more time and I really will rip your balls off and the same thing will happen if you don't stop messing with Ms.C"

Jake said "Fine I'll stop" Tommy said "Say it like you mean it Jake or I will rip your nuts off" Jake said "Ok I promise I'll lay off Vince and Ms.C" Tommy said "Good" then I leave the infirmary and I go to my room and everyone is looking at me strangely.

Tommy said "Guys calm down I didn't actually do what I did to Jake I faked it the 'blood' that you saw was ketchup not actual blood I'm not that crazy at least not yet" Gabe asked "You sure it wasn't blood Tommy?" Tommy said "Yes Gabe I am sure that it wasn't blood it was ketchup I had a packet of it in my hand and I made it explode on Jake's pants so it looked like I did what I did"

Gabe said "Oh ok" Tommy said "Again I'm not that crazy I just wanted him to stop egging me on all the time and it worked" Gabe said "Cool" Tommy said "Yea" Taylor said "I just hope that Jake will leave you alone" Tommy said "Yea me too if he doesn't then he'll know what to expect" Taylor said "This is true"

Tommy said "Yup" then we keep talking until Jeremy calls me and tells me that Xana is attacking again so Gabe, Taylor and I go to the factory and go to Lyoko. When we get there Xana has his welcoming committee waiting for us.

Tommy said "Nothing like Xana's welcoming committee of Bloks and Krabes to welcome us" Gabe said "Yea too bad that they don't like us very much" Tommy said "I know can't we just get along" one of the Bloks fires its laser at me. Tommy said "I'm taking that as a no" Gabe said "Yea me too"

So Gabe pulls out his two sub-machine guns and Taylor and I pull out our swords and we fight the Bloks and Krabes. When we're done and we get to the tower and deactivate it Xana shows up and attacks me and I keep fighting back against him.

Only when he manages to knock my swords out of my hands I have a problem but not much because I can fight without my swords. So I fight him with my body and I kick him in the head and ribs then I punch him in the face and I whack him in the neck. He backs up a bit before trying to attack me again but he doesn't get the chance to because I get my swords back and I stab him with both of them.

Then I cut him in half and I make sure that I stab his heart and he disappears after that and Jeremy brings us in and we all go back to school and get some sleep. The next day when I wake up I slowly crawl out of bed and I make my way to my bathroom to take a shower and change my clothes and go downstairs to eat breakfast before I brush my teeth.

After I brush my teeth I go to school and I go find the guys who are sitting on our usual bench so I walk over there to join them everyone but Jeremy walks away from the bench and go to their dorms. Jeremy turns around and looks at me.

Tommy asked "What is it Jeremy?" Jeremy said "Tommy this isn't easy for me to say but you've been kicked out of the group" Tommy asked "Why?" Jeremy said "We realized that we don't need you anymore and that we're better off without you" Tommy said "Oh ok"

Then Jeremy walks away and I go home and grab my guitar so I can make myself feel a little better about what Jeremy told me. It doesn't help much so I put my guitar back on its stand after I do Xana shows up and stands a few feet away from me just looking at me.

Tommy asked "What do you want Xana?"

* * *

YT "CLIFFY!"

Tommy "Hey that's my job younger me"

YT "it is"

Tommy "yes it is but i'm glad that you did it instead of me becuase i can yell at you for it"

YT "Damn"

Tommy "I know but it's usually my job to act really random not you"

YT "I know but i figured if you were going to do it i might as well do it for you"

Tommy "But i wasn't going to do that so that was a wasted effort on your part"

YT "DAMNNN IT!"

Tommy "Ok now i'm locking you in a cage"

(Locks younger me in a cage that he will never be able to get out of)

(Taylor walks in)

Tommy "Holy sheet stop sneeking up on me"

Taylor "NEVER!"

Tommy "Alright who the hell gave you sugar"

Taylor "I'll never tell !"

Tommy "Oh really i have a _Owl City _CD and a bag of cookies that say otherwise"

(Taylor tries to tackle me but i move out of the way so she can't)

Tommy "Nice try Taylor but you won't get the CD and cookies until you tell me who gave you sugar"

Taylor "NEVER!"

Tommy "Fine no cookies and _Owl City _for you"

Taylor "YOU ***"

Tommy "Wow you just swore ok you get the CD for that but not the cookies"

(I hand Taylor the _Owl City _CD)

Tommy "Now tell me who gave you sugar"

Taylor "Fine it was Jake"

Tommy "Screw it i'll kill him later"

(Taylor looks at me with puppy eyes)

Taylor "Cookies?"

Tommy "Ok only because the puppy eyed look is way too adorable on you and i can't say no to a face like that either"

(i hand Taylor the cookies)

Taylor "Yay"

Tommy "Don't forget to review"


	27. randomousity

(Tony, Gabe, Taylor, and i walk in)

Tommy "Hi everyone i know it's been a while but i had to write a reall long chapter i couldn't help it i need to learn to lay off the sugar"

Gabe "You got that right"

Tommy "Shad up!"

Taylor "hi Tommy"

Tommy "Sheet stop sneaking me"

Taylor "NEVER!"

Tommy "ok someone needs to lay off the sugar"

Tony "Hello tom"

Tommy "Hi Tony"

(Random explosion)

Tommy "VINCE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!"

Vince "It wasn't me"

Tommy "Lies"

Vince "Ok fine it was me"

Tommy "For your punishment you must read the disclaimer"

Vince "Ok Tommy doesn't own Code Lyoko, me, or any songs that he uses or any song references"

Tommy "Oc's on the other hand besides Vince here are mine just ask if you want to use one and so is December that's mine too which was formally known as September. Obviously i have changed the name of it and rewritten it"

* * *

Tommy asked "What do you want Xana?" Xana said "You should know the answer to that Tommy" Tommy said "I should but I don't think I want to" Xana said "This is true" Tommy asked "Why are you here?"

Xana said "The only reason that I'm here is to make a deal with you" Tommy asked "What kind of deal? The one where I become your slave because if that's it then my answer is no" Xana said "Well look at you mister smart aliec" Tommy said "Shut up and leave me alone"

Xana said "Calm down Tommy there's no need to snap" Tommy said "I'm not snapping I'm just refusing to be your slave" Xana said "But it seems like you have no choice your friends hate you and no one seems to need someone like you in their life anyways"

Tommy said "I don't care what you say Xana I'll never be like you" Xana said "You do Tommy your just hiding how you really feel just embrace it. Tommy you have no choice join my side and you'll become more respected and your friends will wish they hadn't abandoned you"

Tommy said "But if I join you people will get hurt and my friends will pay the price for it I can't do that to them" Xana said "I don't think you have a choice Tommy you know your friends don't care about you so why not join me what could be stopping you" Tommy said "One of those friends happeneds to be my brother and I'm not joining you ever"

Xana said "Well then and I guess the blonde haired girl is your girlfriend" Tommy asked "How'd you know that?" Xana said "Funny you should ask" then Xana shows me Lyoko and how he is holding Taylor captive in sector five where no one can find her.

Tommy said "You bastard let her go" Xana said "Join me and I will" Tommy said "And if I don't" Xana said "Your friends and her die" Tommy said with nothing left to lose "You win Xana I'll join you just don't hurt my friends but you have to swear not to hurt my friends or the deals off" Xana said "You drive a hard bargain Tommy and deal I won't hurt your friends"

Xana and I shake on it and he takes me to Lyoko to the room where he has Taylor and he lets her go and sends her back to earth. While Xana looks at my Lyoko outfit and he changes my sliver and blue shirt to a red and black one with his symbol on the front of it and I still have my black undershirt. My pants go from sliver and green back to black with a single red stripe down the sides. the last thing Xana changes is my hair he changes it from dark blue back to black and adding red highlights to my hair.

When Xana sees my fingerless gloves he adds a red stripe to them with his name running along the stripes. Then Xana looks at me examining his handy work but before he's completely satisfied with the results he alters my Lyoko powers he makes my supersprint faster and my telekinesis stronger along with adding a few powers of his own.

Which are invisibility, teleportation, and fire bending then my weapons he lets me keep my swords and he gives me throwing knives, sub machine guns and a sniper rifle that's black and blue with the aiming scope in the shape of his symbol.

Tommy asked "You done now?" Xana said "Not so fast Tommy" when I try to escape he grabs me and shocks me and puts his symbol on my left hand again but this time it's on my glove instead of my actual hand.

Xana said "Now I'm done" Tommy said "Fine" Xana said "Calm down Tommy trust me you'll be happier with me" Tommy said "I'll never be happy again because my friends will never forgive me for doing this to them even my own brother won't forgive me I'll be all alone" Xana said "Suit yourself Tommy and by the way I'm going to activate a tower and I want you to stop your friends from deactivating it"

Tommy said "No you swore that they wouldn't get hurt and I'm not attacking them for your pleasure" Xana said "Oh did I say that hm I don't recall" Tommy said "You did you bastard and I'm not doing this to them I've done enough damage as is"

Xana said "So what Tommy it's not like they need you anymore you know they don't they're better off without you anyways" Tommy shouts "Liar!" then I attack Xana and he tries to stop me but can't I just keep attacking him using every new power he gave me against him and my old powers as well until he's on his knees because he can't take any more damage but that doesn't stop me from stabbing him in the chest with my swords.

When I do that Xana falls to the floor coughing up blood and I walk over to him and burn him with my fire bending and using my telekinesis to slam him against the walls and ground until I bring him face to face with me and I stab him in the chest again he gives one final gasp before going limp and I let him fall to the floor.

With my swords covered in Xana's blood I put them away and I try to find my way out of sector five. When l leave sector five and I'm in the forest sector and I'm walking around aimlessly because I know that I will never be able to go home because once everyone finds out what I did they'll never forgive me for it.

Back in the real world

Gabe walks into the cafeteria and sits at the usual table when he's joined by Jeremy, Yumi, and Taylor. Gabe said "Hi" Jeremy said "Hi Gabe" Yumi said "Hi" Taylor said "Hello Gabe" Gabe asked "Has anyone seen Tommy lately because I haven't and it's weird of him to just disappear like this" Jeremy said "I know I don't think he would just disappear like this either it doesn't seem like something he would do"

Taylor said "Neither have I and it is weird for him to just vanish into thin air like this" Yumi said "Maybe Tony knows where Tommy is because Tony knows Tommy the best out of all of us" Gabe said "True" just then Tony walks into the cafeteria and sits down with everyone else.

Gabe said "Hi Tony" Tony said a little stand-offish "Hi Gabe" Gabe asked "What's wrong Tony?" Tony said "It's Tommy I'm worried about him I haven't seen him lately and he won't answer his phone either which unlike him because he always answers his phone" Gabe said "I know we haven't seen him either who knows what happened to him"

Tony said "I don't know I wish I did because he's my brother and I can't stand not knowing where he is" Gabe asked "Why?" Tony said "The one thing I didn't tell anyone about Tommy's past is when we were in middle school and it was the first day of school Tommy and I had just run into each other and we started talking. Then a kid named Bryan had a gun and pointed it at me. When he fired the gun the bullet didn't hit me it hit Tommy instead"

Tony continued "Later that day at the hospital when I went to see Tommy he could barely talk I thought I lost my best friend that day. When he was supposed to come back to school he never until the last day of school and he came back different he was never the same after that"

Gabe said "Oh" Yumi asked "Was that the only time Tommy disappeared like he has now?" Tony said "Yea that's the only time besides right now" Yumi said "Ok"

Tony said "I just hope where ever he is he's ok" Taylor said "I think we were all thinking the same thing Tony" Tony said "Thanks guys but I'm not hungry any more I think I'm gonna go back to my dorm for a bit" Gabe said "Ok"

Tony gets up and goes back to his dorm room or so the guys think Tony really goes to the factory instead and goes to the lab and walks over to the supercomputer and looks at the screen and sees someone on Lyoko alone and Xana isn't attacking either.

So Tony picks up the ear piece and puts it in one of his ears. _Tony asked "Tommy?" _Tommy asked "Who said that?" _Tony said "I did" _Tommy said "Oh ok" _Tony said "I thought I'd never find you and what are_ _you doing on Lyoko?"_ Tommy said "It's a long story Tony just bring me in and I'll tell you" _Tony said "Ok" _

Tony brings me in and I tell him why I was on Lyoko and he can't believe I did what I did. Tony said "Tommy how could you do something like that" Tommy said "Because Jeremy kicked me out of the group and the next thing I know Xana shows up in my house and wants me to be his slave I had no choice I'm sorry"

Tony said getting angry "No you're not Tommy I can't believe you did that I don't even think I can call you my brother anymore" Tommy said a bit hurt "I know I'm a terrible brother you don't deserve a brother like me. Let alone a traitor who made the biggest mistake of his life and knows he can't fix what he did no matter how much he wants to."

I leave the factory and I go to the woods and I go to my house and I walk into my room and I sit on my bed with my head in my hands because I've just lost the trust of my brother and soon everyone else when he tells everyone what I did.

Back at school

Tony goes to his dorm and wonders if he'll ever be able to trust me again after what I did part of him wants to trust me again but the other part doesn't. Right now he's torn between himself and the trust he had in me.

Later in the day Tony goes for a walk and goes to my house and looks through my bedroom window and sees that I have my head in my hands. Which he knows that I feel horrible about what I did and he also knows that I'll do whatever it takes to fix it.

Then Tony walks away from the window and walks into my house and up to my room I don't notice him because if I do he'll just yell at me again about what I did. After a few minutes I slowly lift my head up and I glance at Tony for a minute before looking away from him and back at the floor.

Tony said "Hey Tommy" Tommy said sadly "Hey Tony come to yell at me again because if you are I deserve it because I'm a horrible brother you don't deserve to be related to someone like me not after what I did and I know I'll never be forgiven for it" Tony said "Then I guess it's a good thing I haven't told anyone yet"

Tommy said "Go ahead and tell them they deserve to know besides the only thing that will happen is I'll get yelled at and everyone will hate me and want nothing to do with me" Tony said "I don't think I can even though I should but seeing you like this isn't worth it" Tommy said "Of course it is for you anyways because you weren't the one who gave himself up to Xana in exchange for your friends lives"

Tony asked "What are you talking about?" Tommy said "Xana said if I didn't join him he would kill you guys and he had kidnapped Taylor I wouldn't have done that if you guys weren't in danger" Tony said "Oh but still you shouldn't have joined forces with him in the first place"

Tommy said "I know that Tony I even knew it at the time but I had no choice I didn't want to be responsible for your death as well as everyone else I couldn't live with myself if that happened and the same feeling is going through my head right now if I could stop myself from joining Xana I would but I can't it's too late I'm sorry Tony you really don't deserve to know someone like me"

Tony said "I don't care you did have a choice Tommy you didn't have to join Xana but you did and now I don't even think I can call you my brother" Tommy said "Fair enough I don't deserve to be your brother your right you deserve a brother that won't betray you like I did"

Tony doesn't say anything else he just leaves and goes back to school and tells everyone what I did and they can't believe I did something like that. When Tony comes back to my house with Jeremy, Gabe, and Taylor they walk upstairs and go to my room where I'm sitting on my bed still feeling horrible about what I did.

Gabe said almost losing his cool "What the hell were you thinking Tom" I don't say anything because anything I say will make it worse. Jeremy said almost losing his cool as well "Tommy I can't believe you I thought I knew you better than this what you did is unforgivable" I still don't say anything. Taylor said starting to get angry "Tommy don't even think about coming near me again if you do you're a dead man"

I still refuse to say anything even though I know they want me to say something but I won't. Tony said "I've already yelled at you Tommy now all I can say is I'm not as angry as I was before but I'm done with you. You've lost my trust as your friend and your brother I can't even call you my brother you anymore I hope your happy with what you did"

I still don't say a word I just slowly get up from my bed with my head hung in guilt I walk downstairs and I walk out of my house and I go to the woods because I know I need to wrap my mind around what they just told me even though I expected them to be angry about what I did.

A few hours later when it's dark I start to make my way back to my house and when I look in my bedroom window Tony, Taylor, Jeremy, and Gabe are still in my room talking to each other they don't notice me. I can't hear what their saying but my best guess is their talking about what I did I don't know for sure but that's what it looks like.

I stay by the window for a few more minutes before walking away from it and going toward the fence and sitting down in the darkest corner of it and I sit in the cool grass with my chin on my knees feeling a few tears forming but I wipe them away before they slide down my face with more to follow.

Eventually Taylor walks outside and starts to walk over to me that's when I get up and start to walk in the opposite direction because that's the only thing I can do because she doesn't want me near her. When she sees me get up and start to walk in the opposite direction she stops me by putting one of her hands on my shoulder.

Tommy said sadly "I thought you didn't want me to get near you I'm just doing you a favor by listening and avoiding you so why bother stopping me from doing something I was told to do" Taylor said "Tommy I know I said that I was just angry and I didn't mean it" Tommy said still depressed "I'm pretty sure you did mean it…I mean who would still want to be friends with a person who betrayed his friends especially the way I did"

Taylor said "I don't know Tommy but you're only human and everyone makes mistakes its part of life" Tommy said "But no one made the mistake that I made and now I have to pay the price for it which is losing his friends and the trust of his brother and nothing I do can ever fix that" Taylor said "Tommy…"

Right after Taylor says that I hang my head in guilt and I feel more tears forming in my eyes but instead of wiping them away I let them slide down my face and landing in the grass one by one. Taylor says my name again but I'm not paying attention until she starts to take her hand off my shoulder when she does that I put my left hand on her hand that was on my shoulder.

Then I turn around and she looks at my eyes which are blood shot and I still have tears sliding down my face. Tommy said trying not to breakdown "…..I'm sorry…..I know I can't be forgiven for what I did nothing I do will ever make up for that and I can't trusted anymore so this is my way of saying goodbye I can't live with the guilt of knowing what I did anymore"

Taylor just looks at me knowing what will happen next. Taylor said "Tommy…Please…don't do this it's not worth it think about Tony he wouldn't want you to do this to yourself" Tommy said "Tony can't call me his brother anymore I can't live with the fact that I did that to my own brother" Taylor said "Tommy…..I…..please….don't…."

Then Taylor starts to cry and that breaks my heart even more I can't stand to see her like that so I give her a hug and I rub her back and tell her that I'm sorry. When she realizes that I'm hugging her she hugs me back and doesn't want to let me go so I just keep rubbing her back until she calms down and stops crying.

She lets go of me and looks at me with her blood shot eyes and I can't take her looking at me like that it hurts too much. Tommy said "Taylor…I'm….sorry….please….don't cry…it breaks my heart to see…..you like that" she hugs me again and eventually turns around and lets me wrap my arms around her while she puts her head on my chest.

When I my legs start to hurt from standing up too long I get a chair and I sit down with Taylor in my lap with her head in my chest again. Taylor asked "You mind?" Tommy said "Not at all and I wouldn't have it any other way" Taylor said "Good"

Tommy said "I don't know if I should ask this but its killing me not to know this" Taylor said "And that would be" Tommy asked "Why did you forgive me? I mean I figured that I wouldn't be at least not any time soon" Taylor said "I know Tommy but seeing you almost breakdown made me realize that you don't need to live with that kind of guilt"

Tommy said "That and no one has ever seen me cry ever" Taylor said "True" Tommy said "I just hope everyone else can forgive me" Taylor doesn't say anything because she fell asleep and I can't blame her it's almost two A.M. so I get up and I take her inside and I put her on the couch and I put a blanket over her and I go to my room and Gabe, Jeremy, and Tony are still in there.

I just walk over to my bed and they just glare at me which starts to make me feel like going back outside again eventually I do because I can't take them glaring at me anymore so I go back to the dark corner of the fence and I lie down in the grass just looking up at the night sky until I fall asleep.

When I wake up the next morning and I open my eyes Jake is in my backyard so I get up and I get ready to punch him but he punches me first and kicks me in the ribs and keeps punching me and breaks one of my arms. I barely manage to kick him in the head before he starts punching me again.

When he's done I'm coughing up blood and I can feel it running down my chin then he looks at me one more time before punching me in the ribs which makes me cough up more blood and when I'm done he's still standing in front of me and I can feel my anger get the best of me again so I use my good arm to rip his balls off for real this time.

Then he looks at me and by the time he does I've put my good arm down and I've started to cough up blood again. When I stop I lift my head up and look at him with a really lost look on my face that's when he punches me again before feeling a stinging feeling between his legs. So he looks down at himself and sees blood on his pants then he looks at me again.

I just keep looking lost because I don't want to look I did something to him so I just let the blood coming from my mouth trickle out and run down my chin while Jake turns around and leaves after he's gone I smile evilly to myself because I just ripped Jake's balls off and he has no idea that I did that.

Then I get up and I go inside and I clean myself up and I crack my arm to move the bones back into place and I make a homemade cast of gauze and tape for the moment then I call my doctor here in France and since it's his day off he comes to my house and puts a real cast on my arm and leaves.

When I hear Taylor wake up I've already made breakfast and I hand her a plate and we sit down and eat breakfast and take a shower after followed by changing clothes and brushing our teeth. Then I go for a walk because I need to clear my head after yesterday I think it will help a little.

After I get far enough out in the woods I find a tree and I climb it until I find the perfect branch to lie down on and look up at the sky for a while until I hear footsteps and I sit up and look around but I don't see anyone at least not yet.

When I look around a little more I see Gabe is coming so I don't move from where I am so he won't notice me until he feels like it. That's when Gabe looks up the tree that I'm in and he sees me up there and almost climbs up to join me but doesn't.

Gabe asked "Why are you here traitor?" Tommy said "Gabe shut up and if you were a good friend you would've said my name but apparently you're not so leave me alone" Gabe said "No I will not leave you alone traitor" Tommy said "Gabe stop calling me that" Gabe said "No" Tommy said "Fine"

I climb down the tree and I start to go back to my house when Gabe says my name so I stop but I don't turn around. Tommy said "Oh so you do know my name impressive" Gabe said "Tommy I'm sorry" Tommy said "Ok Gabe what gives" Gabe said "Taylor told me what happened after we yelled at you yesterday I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said"

Tommy said "Oh and really so your saying that you take back what you said but can't forgive me I guess I can live that" Gabe said "I wasn't finished I also forgive you for what you did after what Taylor told me I felt horrible about what I said and you don't deserve to be hated like that"

Tommy said "I'm glad you forgive me Gabe at least I have two people that do" Gabe said "No you have three" Tommy asked "Who is the third one? And don't tell me it's Tony he'll never forgive me" Gabe said "Sorry Tommy the third person is Tony" Tommy said "Yea right he'll never forgive me he hates me he can't even call me his brother anymore" Gabe said "I know I thought the same thing until I told him what Taylor told me and he couldn't believe it after that he started to feel guilty for yelling at you"

Tommy said "Great but I know he can't call me his brother again he'll never be able to call me that because he's done with me" Gabe said "He didn't mean it Tommy he was just mad yesterday he realizes that what he said was wrong"

Tommy said "He says that now plus he doesn't deserve a brother like me" Gabe said "Tommy….." Tommy said "Gabe just leave me alone it's not you Gabe it's the fact that I'm pretty much dead to Tony and that kind of guilt isn't easy to live with" Gabe said "I know and ok Tommy I'll go just don't hurt yourself please not after yesterday"

Tommy said "Ok I won't" Gabe "Thanks Tommy" Gabe walks away and I climb back up the tree and I lie back down on the tree branch and I continue to look at the sky.

Back at school

Gabe goes to his room and runs into Tony by accident while going to his room. Gabe said "Hi Tony" Tony said "Hi Gabe" Gabe asked "Tony where are you going?" Tony said "To talk to that thing that happeneds to be related to me"

Gabe said "Tony please he's still feels guilty about what he did and he really wants to be forgiven and he knows that you never will forgive him he even feels dead to you and he still feels like you don't deserve a brother like him"

Tony said "Good for him" Gabe said "That's harsh Tony he's your brother he doesn't need this kind of guilt not after yesterday" Tony said "I don't care he got what he deserved yesterday" Gabe said "So almost taking his life is getting what he deserved and being yelled at by his friends and brother that doesn't seem like getting what he deserved"

Tony said "Gabe you don't know that thing like I do he's been through worse" Gabe said "That maybe true but I know to forgive someone when they make a mistake and they try to fix it but they can't because they feel like everyone hates them for it and if you were a good brother you would forgive him but I guess you're not"

After Gabe says that he goes to his room and leaves Tony to think about if he really wants to forgive me. Tony just walks away and goes to the woods and finds the exact tree that I'm in and I know he's looking up at me but I refuse to look at him because he's just going to yell at me again.

Tommy said "I thought I was dead to you which means leaving the person that is dead to you alone and not coming to the woods to find him and yell at him thus making him feel worse than he already does" Tony said "You do have a point there and I didn't come here to yell at you" Tommy said "So you came here to tell me how much you don't need a brother like me and wished that we never meet"

Tony said "No I do need someone like you to be related to me because without you life isn't the same" Tommy said "Good one Tony I'm not buying it by the way you're going to have to try harder than that to make me feel any better"

Tony said "I know that Tom I'm sorry about yesterday I don't want to be done with you I don't want to not call you my brother I don't want you to feel guilty about making a mistake and considering taking your life because of it"

Tommy asked "What's this I hear? The blasphemy I hear coming from someone who couldn't call me his brother but now can what crazy dream world do I live in?" Tony said "Not funny and the one where the brother that couldn't call you his brother forgives you for a mistake that he made"

Tommy said "Oh well then I shall see about this forgiving me thing because I'm allergic to bull" Tony said "You haven't sneezed yet so I guess I'm telling the truth" Tommy said "Damn you know me too well" Tony said "I know I do that's why we're brothers and friends" Tommy said "This is true"

After I say that Tony tells me that he needs to go back to school so he leaves and when he's gone I climb down the tree and I go home. When I walk in Taylor is glaring at me like I did something wrong I just try and shake it off but she won't stop glaring at me.

Tommy asked "Why are you glaring at me did I do something wrong?" she doesn't answer me but she does hand me my phone and I look at and I see that I got a text message from Sissi so I read the text and I can't believe Sissi would do that to me.

Then I put my phone in my pocket and Taylor is still glaring at me. Tommy said "I know what you're going to say so don't bother telling me even though I don't know why Sissi would do this to me I really don't so I understand why you're mad at me. So all I can say is that Sissi is the worst person on the planet who apparently loves to destroy any relationship I have that's not with her"

Taylor still doesn't say anything to me so I just walk away and I go to my room and I sit on my bed with my head in my hands knowing that Sissi just ruined a relationship that I thought could work out but clearly I was wrong. Relationships almost never work out not until you find the right person and for me that won't be any time soon or at least not in my life time.

Then I hear Taylor coming upstairs so I get up from my bed and I close my bedroom door and I go sit on my bed again when Taylor is right outside my bedroom door she hears me talking softly and can't make out what I'm saying until she puts one of her ears on the door.

When she does that she hears me playing my guitar and singing _Shinedown's Call Me._

_Wrap me in a bolt of lightning  
Send me on my way still smiling  
Maybe that's the way I should go  
Straight into the mouth of the unknown_

_Left the spare key on the table_  
_Never really thought I'd be able to say_  
_I merely visit on the weekend_  
_I lost my whole life and a dear friend_

_I've said it so many times_  
_I would change my ways_  
_No, never mind_  
_God knows I've tried_

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint_  
_Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same_  
_Call me your favorite, call me the worst_  
_Tell me it's over, I don't want you to hurt_  
_It's all that I can say, so I'll be on my way_

_I finally put it all together_  
_But nothing really lasts forever_  
_I had to make a choice that was not mine_  
_I had to say goodbye for the last time_

_I kept my whole life in suitcase_

_Never really stayed in one place_

_Maybe that's the way it should be  
You know I've led my life like a gypsy_

_I've said it so many times_  
_I would change my ways_  
_No, never mind_  
_God knows I've tried_

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint_  
_Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same_  
_Call me your favorite, call me the worst_  
_Tell me it's over, I don't want you to hurt_  
_It's all that I can say, so I'll be on my way_

_I'll always keep you inside_  
_You healed my heart and my life_  
_And you know I tried_

_Call me a sinner, call me a saint_  
_Tell me it's over, I'll still love you the same_  
_Call me your favorite, call me the worst_  
_Tell me it's over, I don't want you to hurt_  
_It's all that I can say, so I'll be on my way_  
_So I'll be on my way, so I'll be on my way_

When I stop singing I feel a little better but not much because I've lost so much already who knew that I would lose even more than I already have. Still holding my guitar I start to play another song by Shinedown called _if you only knew._

_If you only knew  
I'm hanging by a thread, the web I spin for you  
If you only knew  
I'd sacrifice my beating heart before I lose you_

_I still hold onto the letters you returned_  
_I swear I've lived and learned_

_It's 4:03, and I can't sleep_  
_Without you next to me, I toss and turn like the sea_  
_If I drown tonight, bring me back to life_  
_Breathe your breath in me_

_The only thing that I still believe in is you_  
_If you only knew_

_If you only knew how many times I counted_  
_All the words that went wrong_  
_If you only knew how I refuse to let you go_  
_Even when you're gone_

_I don't regret any days I spent_  
_Nights we shared or letters that I sent_

_It's 4:03, and I can't sleep_  
_Without you next to me, I toss and turn like the sea_  
_If I drown tonight, bring me back to life_  
_Breathe your breath in me_

_The only thing that I still believe in is you_  
_If you only knew, if you only knew_

_I still hold onto the letters you returned_  
_You helped me live and learn_

_It's 4:03, and I can't sleep_  
_Without you next to me, I toss and turn like the sea_  
_If I drown tonight, bring me back to life_  
_Breathe your breath in me_

_The only thing that I still believe in is you_  
_Believe in is you, I still believe in you, oh_  
_If you only knew_

Then I put my guitar back on its stand and I keep sitting on my bed thinking about what Sissi said in that text she sent me. As I keep thinking about it Taylor opens my bedroom door without me noticing that she did then she looks at me through the crack in the door she made by opening it and sees that on my bed thinking about something or just staring out into space.

After a few minutes I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket so I take it out and I got another text from Sissi this time she asks me out I just sigh and I respond by saying that if she texts me one more time asking me out or anything else I'll tell her dad that she's been using Jake to get to me and make me angry all the time and I tell her if she ever talks to me again that's the last thing she'll want to do.

When I send it to her I put my phone on my desk and still feeling heartbroken I go back to putting my head in my hands wishing that I could do something but I know I can't and even if I try to what are the guarantees that it will work.

As Taylor watches me sitting on my bed looking miserable she really wants to make me feel better but doesn't know how to so she closes my bedroom door and walks downstairs and leaves me alone for a few hours.

After a while I'm still on my bed feeling miserable then I get up from my bed and I go outside and I go to the woods and I walk around aimlessly until I hear footsteps not to far away from me so I take off running so that whoever is following me or not won't find me.

As I keep running I look over my shoulder to see if anyone is coming and right before I turn my head back around I trip over a tree root and I roll down a hill so I try to stop myself from rolling but I can't grab anything to stop myself.

Eventually I stop rolling and I get up off the ground and I look at myself to see if I'm hurt but I just have a few scratches on my arms and legs nothing to worry about. So I keep walking around the woods when I hear the footsteps I heard before so I start running again this time not looking over my shoulder while running.

But somehow I still manage to trip over another tree root and roll down a hill again and this hill is a lot bigger that the last one I rolled down. Now I just have to stop myself from rolling down this hill and in the process of that I see a tree root on the hill and I try to grab it but I can't the only thing that happeneds is I hit my head on it and I black out.

When I stop rolling down the hill I'm up against a tree out cold with more scratches on my arms and a few cuts on my legs.

With Taylor at my house

Taylor goes upstairs to check on me and when she opens my bedroom door I'm not in there so she walks outside and doesn't see me in my backyard either. So she goes out into the woods and starts looking for me because she knows if I'm at home in my room I'm in the woods somewhere. As it starts to get darker and darker outside Taylor hopes that she will find me before it gets too dark outside.

After walking around the woods a little bit more Taylor sees something lying against a tree so she walks over to it and realizes that the something is me so she lifts me up and I'm still out cold and takes me back to my house.

Going upstairs to my room I start to wake up a little bit but I can't manage to stay awake for more than a few seconds before passing out again. Then she lies me down on my bed and I start to wake up again right after she lied me down.

Even though it only lasts for a few seconds before my eyes close again and everything fades away. The next morning I don't wake up like I usually do so Taylor tries to wake me up but I don't I don't even move. So she keeps trying but I don't wake up and usually it doesn't take that much effort to wake me up in the morning.

Eventually she gives up and starts to walk away when I wake up groaning softly because my whole body hurts and I don't want to make a lot of noise either. When she hears me groan she turns around and sees that I've woken up so she walks over to me and helps me sit up.

Tommy said softly "Thank you" Taylor said "Welcome" Tommy asked "Why did you come find me?" Taylor said "Good question" Tommy said "It is and I know you won't tell me which is ok with me" Taylor said "You sure" Tommy said "Yea it's cool I really don't need to know honest I don't" Taylor said "Ok"

Then Taylor leans on me and I don't mind then we make eye contact for a second before we kiss and I move over so that she can sit on my bed and we continue to make out. After a few minutes of kissing she takes my shirt off and we start kissing even more then I lie down on my bed and she lies on top of me and we continue to make out.

After making out for two hours we stop and we're just chilling on my bed and Taylor has her head on my chest. Taylor said "Does that answer you question" Tommy said "It does and I didn't know that my shirt would come off"

Taylor asked "Does that bother you?" Tommy said "Not at all" Taylor said "Right" Tommy said "Hey I wasn't expecting for us to go that far at least not anytime soon and it's ok I can wait" Taylor said "Wow most guys don't say that to me" Tommy said "Then again most guys aren't me" Taylor said "True"

Tommy said "I know I'm just one of those weird guys" Taylor said "I know you are but that's why I love you" Tommy said "True and I know you're not always great at saying things at the right moment and neither am I and I'm ok with that and I'll never take that for granted ever which is why I'll always love you no matter what"

Taylor said "Aw Tomy you're the best" Tommy said "So are you" we kiss again before we go back to chilling. Later that day Jeremy calls me and tells me that he felt bad about what he said to me and he wants me back in the group along with Vince he hasn't told Vince yet and he wants me to tell him so I say I will then he hangs up.

So I get off my bed and I go to school to find Vince to retell him about Lyoko when I get to his dorm and I knock on the door and wait for a few seconds I don't get answer from him so I knock one more time before opening his door only to find out that he's not in his room.

So I leave and I go find Jake and when I do he's not beating Vince up so I to the cafeteria and I find Vince sitting alone at an empty table so I walk over to him and I sit down across from him. Tommy said "Hey Vince" he looks up and sees that's it's just me. Vince said "Hey Tommy" Tommy said "Um Vince I want to ask you something"

Vince asked "What?" Tommy said "I need to know if you can keep a secret" Vince said "Yea why" Tommy said "Follow me" so Vince gets up and so do I and we walk outside away from the cafeteria once we're far enough away and no one else is around I decide to tell him about Lyoko.

Tommy said "Ok I know this is going to sound crazy but my friends and I fight and Evil AI named Xana on this place called Lyoko why because Xana can launch attacks here on earth from Lyoko and it's our job to stop him so are you going to join the fight or walk away and pretend this never happened"

Vince just looks at me like I've lost my mind but then realizes I might not be as crazy as I seem to be. Vince said "I'll join the fight" Tommy said "Good let's go to the factory Jeremy is waiting for us there" Vince said "Ok"

Vince follows me to the factory and when we get there Jeremy tells us to go to the scanner room and I step into one of the scanners and I turn around to see Vince looking around the room like what's happening isn't real.

Tommy said "I know it doesn't seem real to you but it is and this is your very last chance to change you mind and walk away and pretend that this never happened or you can step into one of the scanners and become a Lyoko warrior the choice is yours and yours alone"

Vince doesn't say anything all he does is walk into one of the scanners and looks a little scared but I tell him not to worry about it and that everything will be fine. So Jeremy transfers us to Lyoko and I land on my feet like I usually do and Vince lands on his butt so I help him up and he looks at me strangely.

Tommy said "I know my outfit has changed and so has yours go take a look at what you're wearing" so Vince walks over a little lake that won't permanently virtualize him and he looks at his reflection in the water.

He's wearing a black camo shirt with dark blue and green pants his shoes are black with blue stripes on the sides. His weapons are two sub machine guns, a bow and arrows on his back, and a cutless at his waist he also has 3D glasses hanging from his neck.

When Vince is done looking at himself he looks at me and I still have my Xana outfit on minus his name on my gloves and the symbol on the front of my shirt and the symbol on my left glove is gone as well and I still have the throwing knives, sub-machine guns and the sniper rifle but the aiming symbol isn't Xana's anymore it's just a regular circle with four pointing arrows even though it's still black and blue just like it was before.

Vince said "Wow nice outfit" Tommy said "Thanks even though Xana gave me the outfit in the first place" _Jeremy said "Tommy after what you did I managed to restore your energy fields" _Tommy said "Cool and did any of my Xana powers go away or did they stay" _Jeremy said "They stayed and you have more life points due to what Xana did"_

Tommy said "Ok and wow I do how many life points did Xana give me" _Jeremy said "He gave you one thousand life points" _Tommy said "Wow"_ Jeremy said "Yea i know just train Vince a little bit and I'll bring you in when you're done" _Tommy said "Ok"

Tommy said "Hey Vince try and use you're cutless against me while I try and block with my katanas" Vince said "Ok" so Vince draws his cutless from his waist and I draw my katanas and we start to fight each other and I'm going easy on Vince because I don't want to go to hard on him that I end up beating him but I don't want to go to easy on him either.

Eventually I start to go harder on him to see if he can handle it so far he can until I manage to get the upper hand and nail him to the ground pointing one of my katanas at him. After pining him for a minute I help him up off the ground.

Tommy said "Not bad Vince" Vince said "Thanks Tommy" Tommy said "No problem Vince and eventually you'll get as good as me" Vince said "I will" Tommy said "Yea you will and for your first time on Lyoko that wasn't a bad training session" Vince said "Awesome and I tried my best" Tommy said "That's all that matters"

Then Jeremy brings us in and I walk out of the scanner like it's nothing not Vince because he's not used to going to Lyoko yet. Tommy asked "You alright Vince?" Vince said "Yea I just feel really tired" Tommy said "That does happen when you go to Lyoko especially for the first time don't worry it will stop after a while and you'll get used to it"

So we go back to school and Jake walks over to me and sees Vince with me and I get ready to punch Jake just in case Jake tries to beat up Vince again.

Tommy asked "What do you want Jake?" Jake said "I just came to tell you Tommy that you're a dead man after what you did to me" Tommy said "I have no idea what you're talking about Jake" Jake said "Then who thought it was cool to rip my balls off" Tommy said "I don't know but I can tell you it wasn't me"

Jake asked "You sure? It seemed like something you would do especially to me" Tommy said "As much I hate you Jake I wouldn't do that unless you broke your promise then I would otherwise I wouldn't" Jake said "Good point and no I haven't broken my promise" Tommy said "I hope you're not lying to me Jake"

Jake said "I'm not lying I've been true to my word"

Tommy said "Good" then Jake tries to punch me but I stop him and almost break his hand but I don't almost out of nowhere Jake uses his other hand to punch me and I let go of his hand that I almost broke and I spit blood because he busted my lip.

So I turn back toward Jake and kick him in the ribs and punch him in the ribs he falls to his knees and I grab his hair and punch him in the face giving him a black eye. I let go of his head before I punch him again in the ribs after I do that Vince walks up to Jake and punches him as well breaking Jake's nose. Then I go behind Jake and kick him in the back and he falls to the ground so I lift him up and Vince punches him in the ribs.

After Vince punches him I let go of his shirt and he collapses on the ground that's when Vince and I walk away from Jake leaving him lying in pain. I give Vince a high five for breaking Jake's nose and punching him but for mostly breaking his nose.

Tommy said "Vince I never knew that you had it in you to fight back against Jake I mean I never doubted that you could I just never thought that it was possible at the moment but way to prove me wrong" Vince said "Thanks Tommy and that's not the first time I've stood up to Jake"

Tommy said "Then that would explain why one of his ears looks like it got bitten off" Vince said "Yea I might have had something to do with that" Tommy said "I figured and that's fine with me" Vince said "Cool"

Vince goes to his room and I just walk around Kadic for a bit until I get the feeling that something is wrong so I look around to see if it's just my imagination or not. After I look around and don't see anything I continue to walk around again then I get that same sinking feeling of somethings wrong so I go to the dorm building and I see Jake standing in front of Ms.C's classroom.

He hasn't seen me yet so I sneak up on him and put him in a chokehold and I make him pass out then I walk into Ms.C's classroom and she's unconscious so I carefully lift her up and sit her down in her desk chair. When I do that she groans softly and starts to wake up and looks at me and thinks I'm Jake and gets up and punches me and kicks me in the ribs.

Tommy said "Ms.C calm down its Tommy not Jake" Ms.C shouts "Liar!" Tommy said "I'm not lying and if you want proof I helped name Xander because your husband never came to the hospital the day Xander was born so you asked me if I wanted to help name him and I did" Ms.C almost punches me again but then stops when she realizes that I'm telling the truth.

So she lowers her fist and just looks at me. Tommy said "Told you I wasn't Jake" Ms.C said "Sorry about that Tommy" Tommy said "It's cool Ms.C" Ms.C asked "Where's Jake?" Tommy said "Out cold courtesy of one of your old students" Ms.C said "That student wouldn't be you would it"

Tommy said "Can't say but whoever did do it knows how to put someone in a chokehold and make them pass out" Ms.C "True" Tommy said "Yea and that someone looks a lot like me" Ms.C said "That's because it was you" Tommy said "Ok fine you caught me it was I can't help it besides I told Jake to lay off on pissing you off or his little friend would get ripped off"

Ms.C asked "Are talking about what I think you're talking about?" Tommy said "If you're thinking about the thing between Jake's legs then that's a yes" Ms.C said "Ok just checking" Tommy said "Yea I guess I'll catch you later Ms.C I don't want Jake to wake up and see me here" Ms.C said "Ok Tommy and I don't blame you"

Tommy said "I mean I would love to knock out Jake again but I'm really not up for it right now" Ms.C said "Your no fun you know that" Tommy said "I know I am it's my job" then Jake wakes up and I make a run for it but he catches up to me but I just keep running faster until Jake tackles me and I can't move.

Tommy said "Let me go Jake" Jake said "No" Tommy said "Jake let me go now before I hurt you" Jake said "Not if I hurt you first" Tommy asked "What are you talking about?" Jake gets off me and whacks me in the head with a metal baseball bat at first I feel really lightheaded then I pass out.

That's when Jake lifts me up and throws me over his shoulder and takes me to the woods and throws me into a river and I get swept up in the rivers flow and when I wake up I try to get out of the river but I end up passing out again before I get the chance.

Jake goes back to school and pretends that nothing happened and goes to his dorm room. Gabe notices that Jake had a bloody bat with him and something tells Gabe that Jake whacked someone in the head with it so Gabe finds the one teacher that has Jake and hates him the most.

When Gabe finds that teachers classroom he walks in and finds the teacher when he does she looks at him strangely. Ms.C asked "What's your name?" Gabe said "My name is Gabriel but everyone calls me Gabe I'm one of Tommy's friends and I'm guessing that your Ms.C" Ms.C said "You would be correct Gabe and what is it" Gabe said "I saw Jake with a bloody baseball bat and I'm guessing that he whacked someone with it and I know how much you don't like Jake and Tommy doesn't either"

Ms.C said "I see your point Gabe and Jake did hit someone with the bat it was Tommy I don't know where Jake went after he hit Tommy with the bat all I know is that Tommy was the one that got hit with it" Gabe said "Ok and I think I know where Jake took Tommy" Ms.C asked "Where would that be?"

Gabe asked "What's the one place where Tommy goes when he's upset or just needs to clear his head?" Ms.C said "The woods" Gabe said "Exactly I'm guessing that's where Jake took Tommy" Ms.C said "Knowing Jake and Tommy that would be true" Gabe said "Especially Tommy" Ms.C said "Can't argue with that"

Then Gabe leaves and goes to the woods and starts looking by any rivers and after a while he sees a strand of black hair in the grass and he walks over to it and finds out that strand of hair is attached to my head.

So Gabe flips me over and sees that my shirt is all ripped up and I have blood on my torso and on my chin then Gabe rolls my head to one side and sees that I got hit in the head with something and that something was Jake's bat.

Then Gabe sits me up and hits my back really hard and I start to cough up water and blood after I stop coughing Gabe helps me up and takes me back to school and cleans me up before taking me back to my room and lies me down on my bed.

When he does that I groan a bit before opening my eyes and I look around and I realize that I'm at school. Gabe said "Tommy go back to sleep" Tommy asked "Gabe….?" Gabe said "Yea Tommy" Tommy said "I don't know how I got here but I think you were responsible for it so thanks" Gabe said "I was and you're welcome"

After Gabe says that I go back to sleep and I don't wake up until the next day when I slowly get up out of bed and the room starts to spin which makes me dizzy and lightheaded so I close my eyes and I try to shake it off.

When I open my eyes again the room is still spinning but not enough to make me dizzy eventually it stops and I hear a knock on my dorm door. Tommy said "If you be Jake go away if not then enter at your own risk"

The door opens only to reveal that it's Sissi. Tommy asked "What do you want Sissi?" Sissi said "This" Sissi walks over to me and kisses me and I try to pull her off but she won't let go of me eventually I get off me and I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

Tommy said "Sissi leave now before I say something that I'll regret" Sissi said "I don't think I will" Tommy said "Sissi leave besides I already have a girlfriend so take your over inflated ego and shove it up your ass and you can go have sex with Jake for all I care so piss off" Sissi asked "Whose your girlfriend?" Tommy said "None of your damn business"

Sissi said "Fine but I'll find out eventually who she is Tommy" Tommy said "No you won't besides you'll be too busy getting it on with Jake to bother me" Sissi said "Says you" Tommy said "Seriously piss off Sissi or I'll tell your dad that you gave the metal bat that he used to hit me in the head with" Sissi said "You wouldn't" Tommy said "Watch me"

I run out my dorm room and I go to Mr. Delmas' office and when I get there I catch my breath before I walk in.

Mr. Delmas asked "What is it Tommy?" Tommy said "Your daughter gave Jake a metal bat and he used it to whack me in the head no I did not do anything to make him mad he was already mad when I found him"

Mr. Delmas asked "Where did you find Jake?" Tommy said "I found him outside of Ms.C's classroom" Mr. Delmas asked "What was he doing there?" Tommy said "I don't know all I do know is when I walked into to her classroom she was laying on the floor unconscious" Mr. Delmasasked "What did you do about Jake?"

Tommy said "Sleepers choke hold sir" said "Ok is that you did to Jake?" Tommy said "Yes sir it was" said "Ok you can go now Tommy" Tommy said "Ok but before I do will I be getting in trouble for what I did to Jake?" Mr. Delmas said "Normally yes but seeing as it was to protect a teacher the answer is no" Tommy said "Fair enough"

So I leave his office and as I walk out I pass out from Jake's baseball bat hit to the head sees this and lifts me up and takes me to the infirmary when he gets there he puts me down on one of the beds when the nurse walks in and sees me and sees my head and touches it and I twitch a bit but I don't wake up.

After a few hours I slowly wake up and this time I'm back in my dorm room I lift one of hands up and I touch my head and I feel a bandage on my head then I lower my hand and I look around the room to see if anyone is in my room besides me.

As l look around my room my eyes stop on someone next to my bed with a bloody bat before I get the chance to say anything they whack me with the bat and I almost pass out but I don't the room just starts to spin and I get lightheaded again.

When the lightheadedness wears off and the room stops spinning the person whacks me with the bat again this time I cough up blood and I grab the sides of my head to stop the ringing in my head but it won't stop no matter how hard I try to stop it. Then I lower my hands and the ringing slowly stops but that just gets me another whack to the head again.

I know I'm going to pass out soon but before I get the chance another person comes into my room and tackles the person whacking me with the baseball bat and holds them down. Then Jim comes into my room and walks over to me and says something but I don't know what he's saying so I just look at him like I'm lost.

He realizes that I can't tell what he's saying so he just walks me out of my room and takes me to the principal's office. When we get there he sits me down in a chair and talks to the principal then the principal looks over at me and says something to me but I can't tell what he said so I just look at him with a blank face.

Jim then starts to explain that I can't tell what he said and tells him to write it down so Jim grabs a notebook and gets a pen and hands it to the principal and he writes down what he was trying to tell me then Jim hands me the notebook and I read what the principal wrote and I nod my head when I'm done reading it.

Jim looks at me and makes sure that I really read what the principal wrote and I write down on the notebook that I did then he writes down asking me what happened I write that I woke up felt a bandage on my head then I was looking around my room to see if any of my friends where in my room and the next thing I saw was a bloody bat and I started getting whacked with it.

Jim writes down if I know who it was and I write down that I don't know who it was then Jim takes me back to my room and on the way there I puke Jim just waits until I'm done puking to take me back to my dorm when I'm done he takes me back to my room and I walk over to my bed and I lie down on my bed and Jim leaves and Taylor walks in after he does.

Taylor walks over to me and has worried look on her face. Taylor asked "Tommy what happened to you?" I don't answer because I don't know what she said so I grab a notebook and a pen and I write down that I don't know what she said and I tell her to write down what she just asked me.

She does then hands the notebook back to me and I read it and I write down I don't really know all that I do know is I was whacked with a baseball bat and I don't know who did it. She asks me why I can't tell what people are saying I tell her I don't know.

She still has that worried look on her face so I sit up and I write down in the notebook to sit next to me she does and I put the notebook on my desk then I hug her and she wants me to lie down so I do and she puts her head on my chest and I put one of my arms around her after a while she falls asleep and I don't mind it.

Then Jim walks in and sees Taylor asleep on me and he looks at and I write down in the notebook on my desk leave her alone she's a friend and is really worried about me and nothing will happen because we both know better. Plus I wouldn't be doing this if she wasn't worried about me then I hand the notebook to Jim without waking Taylor up.

He reads it and writes that he's fine with me having a girl in my dorm he just wanted to check on me to see if I was ok and he can see that I am and he leaves. Taylor is still asleep and eventually I fall asleep and I don't wake up until the next day.

Remembering that Taylor is with me I try not to move to much because I don't want to wake her up then she starts dreaming and that dream turns into a nightmare when she wakes up she buries her head in my chest and I rub her back and calm her down after rubbing her back for a few hours she's calmed down and just lies next to me with one of my arms on top of her.

Taylor said "Thank you" at first I don't know what she said but after a minute I know what she said. Tommy said "You're welcome" Taylor asked "You can hear me?" Tommy said "Yea I can it's weird before I couldn't and now I can" Taylor said "Whatever the reason I'm just glad that you can hear again" Tommy said "Me too it was weird not being able to hear people and understand what they were saying"

Taylor asked "Tommy?" Tommy said "I know already why you came here yesterday you wanted to check on me and you were really worried about me its ok I would've done the same thing" Taylor asked "You would've?" Tommy said "Yea I would"

Then Jim walks in to check on me and writes something down and hands it to me. Tommy said "Jim I can hear now so what is it?" Jim said "That's great and we know who attacked you yesterday" Tommy asked "Does it rhyme with snake?" Jim said "It does and he's been expelled from school and not allowed to come near Kadic again"

Tommy said "Good" Jim said "Don't be too excited Tommy you know Jake he'll never stay away from Kadic" Tommy said "I know he won't but knowing that he can't come near here is enough even though he won't listen"

Jim leaves and by the time he does Taylor has fallen asleep again so I try not to disturb her because I don't feel like waking her up. A few hours later she wakes up and looks at me and I'm asleep so she pokes me and I wake up and I see a very blurry Taylor lying on me so I rub my eyes and I wake up a little more.

Taylor said "Morning sleepy head" Tommy said "Meh" Taylor said "Dork" Tommy said "I know I am and that would make you what?" Taylor said "Don't know" Tommy said "An adorable dork" right after I say that I hear a knock on my dorm door so Taylor gets up and so do I then I walk over to the door and open it.

Only to see Jake and his bloody bat he swings it and I duck so he hits the wall then I punch him in the ribs before he swings the bat again and misses me. So this time I get behind him and whack him in the head with one of my arms he immediately drops the bat and I hit him in the head again he stumbles forward and tries to pick up the bat I kick it away from him so he can't whack me with it.

Then he tries to punch me but I move so he can't and I punch him back breaking his nose he grabs his nose and I punch him again and kick him in the stomach. After I kick him in the stomach he falls to the ground and grabs the bat so I quickly break his hand that was going to grab it and hit me with it.

After I break his hand I lift him up and punch him in the stomach and I give him a black eye again before grabbing him by his hair and decking him in face after that I lift him up again and I kick him in the knee really hard enough to hear the muscle around the knee cap tear.

Then I just let him hit the floor he doesn't get up for a few minutes and when he does with his hand that isn't broken he grabs the baseball bat to help him get up when he stands up he looks at me like he's ready to attack me but he doesn't at least not yet when he does attack me he swings the bat I duck he hits Taylor with the bat.

She then starts to feel lightheaded and pass out then I tackle Jake and I rip the bat out of his hands and I hit him with it before opening my dorm door and tossing the bat out along with Jake then I close the door and lock it. After I lock the door I walk over to Taylor and I lift her up and put her on my bed so I can see where Jake hit her with the bat good thing is she doesn't have any broken bones.

The only thing that happened is that he hit her ribs which aren't broken just bruised how she got hit in the head I don't know but it wasn't that hard of a blow to the head which is a huge plus so I go get an ice pack and I come back to my room and she's still passed out I grab one of my shirts and I wrap the ice pack in the shirt and I gently put the ice pack on her head where she got hit.

When I do that she wakes up and feels the ice pack on her head and looks at me strangely. Tommy said "Go back to sleep trust me you need it" Taylor asked "What happened?" Tommy said "Jake must have hit you with the baseball bat after I ducked to avoid getting hit"

Taylor said "Oh" Tommy said "Don't worry nothings broken just bruised and I think you can handle that" Taylor said "If you say so" Tommy said "Seriously no broken bones just bruised ribs and a nice whack to the head and lucky for you it wasn't that hard of a whack either"

Taylor said "That would explain why one of my sides hurt" Tommy said "It definitely would and leave the ice pack on your head for a bit longer then you can take it off and a word to the wise try not to lie on your right side because that's the side you got hit on" Taylor said "Dually noted" Tommy said "What want me to lie next to you" Taylor said "If you don't mind"

Tommy said "Not at all" so I walk over to my bed and I lie down on my back then Taylor carefully slides over to me and lies on top of me. Tommy asked "Better?" Taylor said "Much better" Tommy said "Good" she yawns and I rub her back as her eyes start to close and she's trying to stay awake but can't.

Tommy said "If you want to take a nap go ahead I don't mind" she doesn't say anything because she has already fallen asleep so I keep rubbing her back to make sure that she has really fallen asleep and didn't close her eyes to relax when I see her eyebrows move I know she's dreaming that's how I know that she's really asleep.

Three hours later I've fallen asleep and I wake up when Jake is back in my room and Taylor is hiding under my desk so I slowly get up and I try to keep my distance from Jake but he jumps on top of me and starts to beat the crap out of me.

I try to fight back and when he realizes that I'm trying to fight back he drugs me and I lower my arms and I just lie on the floor waiting for the drugs to wear off. In the meantime Jake is kicking my ass and I can't do anything to stop him from doing so.

He lifts me up and grabs me by the hair and punches me all I can do is jerk my head back a little with some blood coming out of my mouth. As Jake punches me Taylor comes out from under the desk and tackles Jake and starts to kick his ass I just lie on the floor out of it still waiting for the drugs to wear off.

When the drugs finally wear off I get up off the floor and I see that Taylor is kicking Jake's ass so I keep my distance until Jake manages to get Taylor off him and she hits her head on my desk so I go into attack mode and finish off Jake after I finish him off I can't stop punching him. That's when Jim comes in my room and sees me punching Jake and pulls me off of him.

I try to escape but I can't Jim has in me in a hold I can't get out of Jake gets up and walks over to Jim and punches me then whacks me in the head with a baseball bat. I pass out before the principal and a cop walk in and the cop grabs Jake and makes him drop the bat.

When I wake up I'm in a room with the principal, Jim, the cop that grabbed Jake, and someone else. Jim said "Tommy since your awake can you tell me why you were beating up Jake" I look at Jim with a blank look on my face because I know he said something but what he said I don't know.

Jim said "Tommy answer me" I still don't say anything Mr. Delmas said "Jim I don't think Tommy can hear you otherwise he would have answered you by now" Jim asked "What do you mean he can't hear me of course he can hear me he's just being difficult"

Mr. Delmas said "Jim Tommy would never have a blank look on his face unless he was pretending he didn't do something or he doesn't know what people are saying to him" Jim said "You do have a point there" Mr. Delmas said "Maybe you should write down what you want to ask Tommy"

Jim said "Ok" so Jim takes a notepad out of his pocket and writes down what he wanted to ask me and I read it and I write back to him that Jake was in my room and I wasn't going to do anything until he tackled me and started beating me up so I tried to fight back and he drugged me so I couldn't and kept beating me up until Taylor tackled him and started beating him up.

I also go on to tell him that once the drugs wore off and Jake got Taylor off of him and she hit her head on my desk I went into attack mode again and I wasn't going to keep attacking him but something inside me made me keep attacking him until I got pulled off of him.

Then I hand the notepad back to Jim and he reads it and so does the principal and the cop as well. The principal writes down that since Jake came onto school grounds when he was expelled and not allowed to come back I wasn't going to get in trouble for what I did.

I write down thanking the principal and ask if Taylor is ok and I give the notepad back to the principal who nods his head up and down which tells me that's a yes which makes me feel better. A doctor walks in and checks on me and asks me something and I have no idea what he said.

Jim hands him the notepad and tells the doctor that I can't tell what people are saying and to write it down what he just asked me. So the doctor does and hands me the notepad I read what he wrote and I write back that I'm ok besides the fact that I can't hear what people are saying. The doctor writes back saying that I've lost my hearing because I got hit with something that made my eardrums rupture.

I read what he wrote and I tell him that I got hit with a baseball bat he writes back that it must have been hard enough to make my eardrums rupture. I write down that it happened before but my hearing came back he writes down that the first time didn't do that much damage to my eardrums only made me hear a ringing noise.

He goes on to tell me that I should get hearing aids so that I can hear again I just nod my head and he leaves after I do. Jim puts one of his hands on my shoulder letting me know that I'll live and I'll be ok I slightly grin feeling a little better but not much.

A few weeks later I get my hearing aids and I put them on which makes me feel weird because I'm not used to wearing them and I know people will look at me differently now. I just sigh and try and tell myself that it won't be that horrible even though I know it will be then I hear a knock at my door so I walk over to the door and open it.

I see Taylor standing in front of me looking like she's about to cry so I hug her and I let her in my room and I close the door after I do. Tommy asked "What's wrong?" she doesn't say anything so I rub her back to calm her down but she won't stop crying so I walk over to my bed and I lie down with Taylor right next to me and I make sure that her head goes on my chest.

After a while she finally calms down and I stop rubbing her back and I just lay the arm I was rubbing her back with on top of her. Tommy said "Now can you tell me what's wrong" she doesn't say anything she just looks at me.

Tommy said "Ok does it have something to do with Jake" she nods her head Tommy said "Ok would it have anything to do with the fact that when you attacked him and when he managed to get you off of him and you hit my desk" she nods again Tommy said "It's ok Jake won't come near you again I won't let him and I know its scares you that he did what he did because you're afraid it'll happen again"

She nods yet again Tommy said "If it does happen again I'll make sure that he pays for whatever he does and don't let him get to you that's what he wants then he'll use that fear against you and make you scared of everyone and everything please don't let him get to you" Taylor said "Ok" Tommy said "What she spoke" Taylor said "You are such a jerk" Tommy said "It was a joke calm down"

She gets up and leaves and tells me to stay away from her and if I get near her again I'll regret it. Now I feel like a jerk and I probably won't see her again if I do see her it'll only be her telling me how much she hates me and never wants to see me again which is understandable because most girls tell me the same thing every time I'm near them or just talking to them if I run into them without meaning to.

A few days later Taylor is still mad at me so I try to stay away from her as much as possible which means that I go to my house and I stay there so that no one will see me I hang out in my room a lot with my guitar trying to make my heart stop breaking but it won't quit so I just keep playing my guitar to help in any way to ease how bad I feel right now.

No matter how hard I try and it doesn't matter how many days go by I still feel horrible about what happened I can't get it out of my head it burns in the darkest corner of my mind every day. After a month goes by I'm still not myself I only go to Kadic to get something from my dorm.

When I get to my dorm I barely open the door and I see Taylor so I close the door and I walk away and I go home waiting a few hours I go back to my dorm and this time Taylor isn't there so I get my Ipod and my notebook that I write songs in along with my duffel bag that has my clothes in it and I leave before Taylor comes back.

By the time she does I'm already off campus and headed to the woods when she sees me when I get to my house and I put my stuff down my cell phone rings and it's Taylor part of me wants to answer it and the other part of me doesn't because I know better than to answer a phone call from an ex-girlfriend because Lita did the same thing and it only got my heart broken.

In the end I answer my phone no matter how bad the outcome will be. Tommy said "Hello" _Taylor said "Hi Tommy" _Tommy asked "What do you want? If it's to yell at me go ahead" _Taylor said "I wasn't going to yell at you" _Tommy said "Oh ok then why did you call me last time I checked I wasn't to be seen near you or even talking to you" _Taylor asked "Tommy why are you acting like this?" _Tommy said "Because I made one joke and it make me a jerk" _Taylor said "Oh yea that" _Tommy said "Yea that tore me apart and I haven't been myself in over a month"

_Taylor said "I've been the same way Tommy I just wanted to say I'm sorry" _Tommy said "I'm sorry too I shouldn't have acted the way I did that day it was wrong you were right I was a jerk" _Taylor said "Tommy you weren't a jerk I shouldn't have said that to you" _Tommy said "It's ok Taylor I should've known better I'm sorry"

_Taylor said "It's alright Tommy you only human and I miss you" _Tommy said "I miss you too I haven't been able to stop thinking about you" _Taylor said "I must haunt you then" _Tommy said "Pretty much either that or I've been listening to _'Haunted' _way too much" _Taylor said "That is also a possibility" _

Tommy said "I know it's most likely a combination of the two" _Taylor said "That's interesting" _Tommy said "I know it is" then I walk outside and I go to Kadic right to my dorm room and I stand right outside it and Taylor hasn't caught on yet.

_Taylor said "It definitely is" _Tommy said "I know and if I were you I would come to my house but that's only if you really miss me" _Taylor said "I do really miss you"_ Tommy said "Then you know what to do" when she opens the door and sees me standing there she hugs me and can't believe that I'm standing in front of her then she lets me go.

Tommy said "Yea I might have had a better idea and I think it worked quite well" Taylor asked "How'd you do that?" Tommy said "I'm magical and I have my ways besides I think this is a better surprise" Taylor said "It definitely is"

Tommy said "I thought it would be" Taylor asked "How'd you manage to pull this off without me knowing?" Tommy said "I have my ways and I'm very good at what I do" Taylor said "You are very good at what you do" Tommy said "I know I am and I just work in weird ways"

Taylor said "You do work in weird ways" Tommy said "And you love it" Taylor said "Maybe" Tommy said "Don't act like you don't because I know you do" Taylor said "Your so mean" Tommy said "Am not" Taylor said "Fine your just a dork" Tommy said "Works for me"

Then my phone rings so I answer it Tommy said "Yo" _Jeremy said "Tommy come to the factory Xana's at it again this time he possessed Jake" _Tommy said "Alright and be careful with Jake I know what he can do if he has a bloody bat with him watch how he swings it and make sure that you avoid it" _Jeremy said "Ok"_

I hang up and tell Taylor that Xana is at it again and he possessed Jake so we go to the factory and when we get there Jake is waiting for us Taylor runs past him and goes to the elevator then the scanner room to go to Lyoko.

I stay behind and fight Jake he walks over to me and tries to hit me with the bat but misses and I kick him in the face before I punch him in the ribs and stomach. After I did that Jake drops the bat and I throw it into the lake under the bridge he proceeds to tackle me and try to shock me before he can I punch him in the face.

He punches me back and lifts me up and starts choking me then he takes me to the edge of the bridge and lets go of me and I fall into the water below and I don't come back up for air I end up blacking out so Jake walks off the bridge and goes to the lab and attacks Jeremy.

That means something happened to me so Jeremy fights back against Jake even though it's a wasted effort because Jake has Xana on his side so Jeremy does what he can to stop Jake until the tower is deactivated and Jake passes out then Jeremy slowly walks over to the supercomputer with a return trip to follow.

After the return trip Gabe, Taylor, and Jeremy walk out of the factory with Jake and Gabe takes him back to school while Jeremy and Taylor look for me having no luck inside the factory they look outside the factory instead and they still can't find me.

It's when Taylor looks at the water and sees a dark spot in the water so she jumps off the bridge into the water and finds out that the dark spot was me and she grabs one of my arms and swims to the surface and gets out of the water and tries to wake me up.

Nothing happeneds so she sits me up and hits my back the only thing that happeneds is water comes out of my mouth but I don't wake up then it starts to rain really hard and Taylor keeps trying to wake me up but nothing happeneds.

She says my name thinking that I'll react to it but I don't so she hits my back again but nothing happeneds I don't even twitch so she lifts me up and Jeremy sees that Taylor has found me and helps her take me back to school when they get to my dorm they put me in a chair then Jeremy leaves so he can take off his wet clothes.

Taylor does the same after Jeremy leaves when he comes back into my room Taylor is done changing and has taken off my wet shirt and put on a dry one then he leaves again. Taylor just sits on my bed wondering when I'll wake up if ever.

Five hours later I wake up and Taylor is asleep so I take off my wet jeans and boxers and I put on a dry pair of boxers and jeans when I'm done I sit back down in my chair and I pass out again. Three hours later I wake up again and this time Taylor is wake when I do when she sees that I've woken up she hugs me.

Taylor said "Tommy I thought we lost you" Tommy said "It'll take a lot more than a Xana possessed Jake to kill me" after I say that I start to shiver Taylor asked "Tommy what's wrong?" Tommy said "Nothing I'm just really cold that's all" Taylor said "Oh ok"

So I walk over to my bed and I lie down and Taylor joins me. Taylor asked "Better?" Tommy said "Much better" Taylor said "Good" I don't say anything because I've fallen asleep and I don't wake up until the next day and when I open my eyes I see a blurry bit of blonde hair then I remember that Taylor is with me so I try not to wake her up as I slowly get out of bed.

Right when I try to move one of my legs over she wraps her arms around me and I can't move so I give up and I move back in the position that I was in before so when she wakes up she won't think I moved. Then I quietly yawn before I lay my head back on my pillow and I stare at the ceiling and just when I'm about to fall asleep again Taylor starts to have a nightmare.

So I rub her back to calm her down and make the nightmare go away after a few minutes it's gone and I've fallen asleep again. That's when I start to dream about the day Justin died right when I wake up from getting hit and I get out my car and I walk over to Justin's car and I look to see if it was Justin in the other car.

This time it's not Justin it's Xana and he attacks me and almost kills me but before he does I wake up sweating bullets because I've never had that kind of dream before. Taylor asked sleepily "Tommy what's wrong?" Tommy said "Nothing Taylor go back to sleep" Taylor said "Ok"

She falls asleep and I try to calm down eventually I fall asleep and I have the same dream again except this time I fight back against Xana and I try to stop him from killing me which works for the most part until he shocks me and he grabs me and starts to choke me and shock me at the same time. I wake up again right before Xana manages to kill me again and I'm sweating bullets again.

Taylor asked "Tommy what's wrong?" Tommy said "Nothing I'm fine" Taylor asked "Then how come you're sweating bullets?" Tommy said "Don't know" Taylor said "Ok" Tommy asked "What was that for?" Taylor said "You tell me"

Tommy said "But I don't know what it was for" Taylor said "Then maybe you should think about it" Tommy said "Actually I don't think I have to because I already know what it was for" Taylor said "Care to tell me" Tommy said "Yea because I had a nightmare alright" Taylor said "Oh" Tommy said "I didn't mean it like that I'm just not used to telling people that I have nightmares"

Taylor said "Ok" Tommy said "Seriously I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry" Taylor said "You're not sorry" I don't say anything Taylor gets up and leaves then I get up and put a shirt on and I grab my guitar and I start to play '_Dear Agony' _by _Breaking Benjamin._

_I have nothing left to give  
I have found a perfect end  
You were made to make it hurt  
Disappear into the dirt_

_Carry me to heaven's arms  
Light the way and let me go  
Take the time to take my breath  
I will end where I began_

_And I will find the enemy within  
'Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin_

_Dear Agony just let go of me  
Suffer slowly, is this the way it's got to be, dear agony?_

_Suddenly the lights go out  
Let forever drag me down  
I will fight for one last breath  
I will fight until the end_

_And I will find the enemy within  
'Cause I can feel it crawl beneath my skin_

_Dear Agony just let go of me  
Suffer slowly, is this the way it's got to be?  
Don't bury me, faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry, is this the way it's got to be, dear agony?_

_Leave me alone, God, let me go  
all blue and cold, black sky will burn_

_Love, pull me down, hate, lift me up  
Just turn around, there's nothing left_

_Somewhere far beyond this world  
I feel nothing anymore_

_Dear agony just let go of me  
Suffer slowly, is this the way it's got to be?  
Don't bury me faceless enemy  
I'm so sorry, is this the way it's got to be, Dear agony?_

_I feel nothing anymore_

When Taylor comes back to my room she barely looks at me because she's still mad at me for what I said this morning so I act like I'm not there and I keep playing my guitar and I end up playing_ 'September'._

_I'm so glad that you saw me  
Tell me how's life? How's your family?  
I haven't seen them in a while  
Wonderin' why we grew apart  
I've been good, busy now more than ever  
We try to make small talk maybe talk about work or the weather  
I know your guard is up it doesn't surprise me_

_'Cause the last time you saw me_  
_I still burn like a candle in the back of your mind_  
_You gave me your love, and I left it there to die_

_This is me swallowing my pride for you_  
_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for for acting like a jerk_  
_If I could go back to December I would in a heartbeat_

_If freedom means nothing but missing you_  
_I wish I realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I go back to December, and I'd make it right again_  
_If I could go back to December I would in a heartbeat_

_Lately I haven't been sleeping_  
_I've been staying up, playing back you leaving_  
_And I never called you on your birthday_

_Thinking about summer, and all the fun we had_  
_You always watched me laughing by your side_  
_That's when I realized I loved you in the summer_

_When winter came I got cold_  
_With the fear of losing you_  
_That's when you gave me all your love, and I thought goodbye was better_

_This is me swallowing my pride for you_  
_Standing in front of you, saying I'm sorry for hurting you_  
_If I could go back to December i would in heartbeat_

_If freedom means nothing but missing you_  
_I'd regret losing you, I never meant to hurt you_  
_I go back to December, and i'll change my mind for you_  
_If I could go back to December I would in a heartbeat_

_I miss your sweet smile, your caring face_  
_You were so good to me, so right_  
_And how you saw me cry that October night_  
_It was the first time you ever saw me like that_

_Maybe I should stop wishful thinking_  
_And mindlessly dreaming that i can have you back in my arms again_  
_But if you loved again, I promise I'll love you right I don't want to lose you_

_I'd give anything to go back in time and change what I did, but I can't_  
_So if you locked me out, I understand_

_I'll swallow my pride to tell you that I'm sorry_  
_So I'll stand in front of you, just to show you how sorry I really am_  
_And I go back to December_

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you_  
_Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine_  
_I go back to December, turn around and make it alright_  
_I go back to December, and I'll change my mind if it means I won't lose you_  
_I go back to December all the time, all the time_

When I put my guitar on its stand Taylor looks over at me and can't believe I did something like that. Tommy asked "What?" Taylor asked "Did you write that yourself?" Tommy said "Yea I did I know it needs a little work but I think for the most part it's ok" Taylor said "Not really but if you say so" Tommy said "I guess" Taylor asked "Tommy you feeling ok?" Tommy said "I don't know honestly part of me is and the other part isn't"

Taylor said "You're confusing" Tommy said "I know I am but that's what makes me fun to be around" Taylor said "You do have a point there" Tommy said "That I do" Taylor asked "What made you write that song '_September'_?" Tommy said "Maybe I've listened to '_Back to December' _too much but that's where I got the idea I just reworded little bits and pieces to make it my own"

Taylor said "That could be it but I think you got the idea from breaking someone's heart" Tommy said "I've never done that but I have pushed someone away when they really needed someone by their side I've been doing that a lot lately without meaning to it's become something that I've hated myself for"

Taylor said "Maybe you should work on that"

Tommy said "I've been trying to but nothing I do seems to work maybe I'm just better off alone" after I say that I start to act standoff-ish again and Taylor tries to talk to me but I ignore her not to be mean at all I'm just lost in my thoughts when I finally snap out of it Taylor is glaring at me.

Tommy said "Sorry for ignoring you I wasn't doing it to be mean I was just lost in my thoughts and I tend to ignore people when I am not purposely it just sort of happeneds without really meaning to" she stops glaring at me and just looks at me.

That's when I realize that she's lost in her own thoughts because of the blank look on her face so she probably didn't hear what I said or only heard part of what I said. A few weeks later I'm walking around campus and Jake is on the prowl so I make a mental note to avoid him and Vince is fighting Jake again and this time I see Vince bite Jakes other ear off and he also rips Jake's balls off I just grin a bit but I try not to show that I am.

When Vince gets off Jake he kicks him in the ribs and walks away and seeing Jake in pain like that I can't help but laugh a bit but I'm trying not to because that would make Jake angry and I don't feel like putting up with him right now.

So holding in my laughter I walk by Vince and I give him a high five before going to the cafeteria and getting some lunch. When I'm done eating I leave the cafeteria and I go back to my dorm and Taylor isn't there usually she is but if she's not then I can't help it.

Plus I don't want to worry about her every five seconds besides I trust her then after a few hours I get a funny feeling that something is wrong which is weird because I never get that feeling only when I'm around Jake I do otherwise I don't.

So I leave my dorm and I walk down toward the english classrooms and I smell smoke and when I walk through the doors I see a fire and teachers and students leaving the building then the fire spreads towards me so I walk out and I try to get out of the building but I get slammed up against the wall and I hit my head really hard and I pass out.

When I wake up the fire has spread throughout the entire building and I slowly get up and try to see who is still in the building finding no one I check my dorm and I find Jake making out with Taylor that makes me angry and I'm not mad at Taylor because I know she wouldn't do something like this Jake on the other hand I would expect him to do something like this.

So I walk over to him and pull him off Taylor and I throw him out of my dorm he hits the wall and the fire just caught up to me and when Jake falls he burns his hands and one of his legs. Taylor looks at me scared to death.

Tommy said "It's ok I'm not mad at you just Jake so relax" Taylor said still feeling scared "Ok…." Tommy said "I promise I'm not mad at you I know you better than that and I know you would never do something like that" Taylor said a little more relaxed "True"

Then Taylor gets up and we get out of the building and just as we're about to the building starts to come down on us Taylor manages to get out I'm not so lucky I get trapped under the rubble and I can't get out wondering why I can't get out no matter how hard I try that's when it hits me that Xana is attacking so I pull out my cell phone and text Taylor that Xana is attacking and to go to the factory and to hurry up and find the tower because I'm trapped inside the building and I can't get out.

I put my phone back in my pocket and I wait until the tower is deactivated. In the mean time I try to get out from under the rubble and I manage to make a hole big enough for me to crawl out of and when I'm half way out more building comes down on me and try to avoid it but I get hit in the head and I pass out.

What feels like hours later even though it's only been thirty minutes I wake up and I can't feel my legs and my left arm so I don't move from where I am I just wait for the white bubble to go over my head. When it finally does more building was about to come down on my head and it freezes in mid air I sigh in relief and I see the white bubble that I've come to know so well.

The fire disappears but I'm still trapped under the rubble of the building even though a return trip was done. When Gabe and Taylor walk in the dorm building they don't see me so I have to get their attention.

So I grab a piece of plaster and with my right arm I throw it and it hits Gabe in the face he looks around to see where it came from. Gabe asked "Who did that?" Tommy said "Who do you think" Gabe said "Tommy" Tommy said "The one and only" Gabe asked "Where are you?" Tommy said "If you see my right hand then that's where I am" Gabe said "Ok"

Gabe looks around and eventually sees my right hand and walks over to me and looks at me funny. Tommy said "If I wasn't trapped under this rubble I would smack that look off of your face" Gabe said "I know you would" Tommy said "It's true I would but I can't so how about you help me out instead" Gabe said "Deal"

Gabe starts to make a hole big enough for me to crawl out of and since I can feel my legs again it makes it easier to crawl out but I can't feel my left arm. Gabe then helps me stand up and we walk over to where Taylor is.

Gabe asked "Tommy you ok" Tommy said "No broken bones but I can't feel my left arm" Gabe touches my left arm and I don't react to it so Gabe tries again and still nothing from me. Gabe said "I'm guessing that you didn't feel me touching your left arm" Tommy said "I didn't feel a thing"

Gabe said "That's just weird" Tommy said "Don't think I know that" Gabe said "No need to snap Tommy I was just saying" Tommy said "I know my bad Gabe" Gabe said "It's cool Tommy" then we all walk out and I start to feel a flashback coming on and right before it comes I grab my head with my good arm and I fall to my knees and I close my eyes tightly.

(_Flashback)_

_I'm walking around the orphanage that I've come to know so well now that I'm almost seven and I've already done some pretty bad things. A group of older kids walk over to me and they want to me to beat up another kid at first I don't want to so they beat me up until I do. Eventually I do beat up the kid they wanted to beat up and that gets me in trouble. The headmaster pulls me up by my neck and takes me to his room and starts to yell at me then he beats me. _

_When he's finished with me he pulls me up by neck again and tosses me out of his room and I run away back to the room I was in before the older kids found me and I break down in tears because I can't take the kids picking on me anymore. _

_(Flashback ends)_

Gabe asked "Tommy you ok?" Tommy said "Um…I….don't….know" Gabe asked "Tommy what happened?" Tommy said "I had a flashback of when I was in the orphanage" Gabe said "Oh" Tommy said "Yea and I don't want to talk about it" Gabe said "Ok just tell a little bit about it and we'll leave it at that" Tommy said "Ok"

Tommy said "From what I remember this group of older kids walked over to me and wanted me to beat up a kid that they didn't like at first I didn't want to but they started to beat me up until I said I would. Eventually I did and I did beat up the kid then I got in trouble and the headmaster pulled me up by my neck and took me to his room and started to yell at me. Then he started beating me until he was done and tossed me out of his room that's when I ran to the room I was in before the older kids found me. After that I broke down in tears because I hated the fact that the kids were always picking on me"

Gabe said "Ouch" Tommy said "Yea that's not the worst memory I have I've done worse than that" Gabe said "Like the time the older kids made you beat a kid they didn't like to death" Tommy said "Yea like that or the other time when…well I don't think either of you should know about _that" _Gabe said "I already know what _that _is and I wish I didn't know what it was"

Tommy said "Not my fault that you know about it blame Tony for that one" Gabe said "I do blame him for that but I'm not complaining about it" Tommy said "Good besides the only reason he told you is because I never will"

Gabe said "Good point and you probably never will tell anyone about that and I don't think you should" Tommy said "I didn't plan to tell anyone about it besides that memory is too painful to even talk about" Gabe said "I don't blame you if that happened to me I wouldn't want to tell people about it either"

Tommy said "I know and I wouldn't blame you if it did happen to you" Taylor asked "What are you two talking about?" Tommy said "Ok I guess I'll tell you" Gabe said "Tommy don't" Tommy said "Gabe its cool I might as well get it out of my system"

Gabe said "If you need me to talk about it I will" Tommy said "I'll keep that in mind" Gabe said "Ok" Tommy said "The memory that Gabe and I were talking about is when the older kids I used to hang out with in the orphanage got a hold of a gun and they wanted me to shoot a kid that they couldn't stand I didn't want to do it. They beat me up and told me if I didn't do as they said they would kill me I listened then and when the moment came to shoot the kid I couldn't do it. I chickened out so one of the older kids shot the kid and blamed me even though I was innocent. Then that same kid shot me for chickening out I still can't live with the fact of what happened that day"

Then I turn away because the memory is coming back to me after being blocked out for years Gabe touches my shoulder and the memory fades away I slowly open my eyes fighting off tears and trying to keep my cool. That's when I start to shake because the memory of what happened is scaring me really badly.

Gabe asked "Dude you ok?" Tommy replies in a shaky voice "Give….me….a…..minute…..I…." Gabe said "Dude it's cool take your time" Tommy replies in a shaky voice "Ok….thanks…Gabe" Gabe takes his hand off my shoulder and Taylor slowly walks over to me and starts to rub my back like I would do to her when she was scared.

That starts to calm me down and I start to relax and I turn around and I look at Taylor and my eyes are really red. She hugs me and doesn't let me go that's when I completely breakdown and the tears don't stop coming down my face then Gabe walks over to me and also hugs me. Eventually I calm down and I'm back to my semi normal self.

Tommy said "Thanks guys" Gabe said "No problem Tom and don't worry I won't tell anyone what I just saw" Tommy said "Good otherwise I'm kicking your butt from here to Lyoko" Gabe said "Dually noted" Taylor asked "You ok now Tommy?" Tommy said "Yea I'm ok and I uh…" Taylor said "It's ok Tommy and that's not the first time I've seen you breakdown like that"

Tommy said "Oh yea just don't tell anyone about that" Gabe said "The only people that know besides Taylor are Tony and I and we would never tell anyone" Tommy said "Good and if you do I'll…." Gabe finished for me "Kick my butt from here to Lyoko" Tommy said "Stop reading my mind"

Gabe said "I'll try but no promises on that" Tommy said "You suck Gabe" Gabe said "I know I learned from the best" Tommy said "The best would be me right" Gabe said "Of course it would be" Tommy said "That's what I thought"

We all go back to school and Taylor and I go to my room while Gabe goes to his own I just collapse on my bed because flashbacks always wear me down and in addition to breaking down as well takes a lot of me.

Eventually I fall asleep and when I do I start to dream about the day the older kids got a hold of a gun and told me to shoot the kid that they couldn't stand. As the dream goes on my body starts to react to the dream as if it's really happening I wake up right before the older kid who shot the kid I was supposed to shoot. When I open my eyes I'm sweating bullets so I try to calm down but I can't the memory is too much for me to handle.

Taylor said sleepily "Tommy go back to sleep and stop squirming" Tommy said "Sorry about that I was having a nightmare" Taylor said a little more awake "Oh ok" Tommy said "Yea I had no idea that I would start squirming but if I do it again just kick me and I might stop" Taylor said "Ok now go back to sleep" Tommy said "Ok"

So I go back to sleep and I start to dream about the day I took a bullet for Tony because Bryan brought a gun to school and he was going to shoot Tony but I took the bullet for him. My body starts to react to the dream again and this time Taylor kicks me and I stop reacting to my dream and I go back to a dreamless sleep.

The next day Taylor wakes up before I do and I start to have the dream where Bryan brought a gun to school and tried to shoot Tony and instead shot me because I moved in front of Tony right when Bryan was getting ready to shoot the gun so I move in front of Tony so that I get shot and not him.

That's when my body starts to react to the dream and Taylor wakes me up and I accidently smack her when I realize that I did that I'm fully awake. Tommy said "Sorry about that Taylor I'm not used to people waking me up from my sleep like that"

Taylor said "It's cool just don't do it again" Tommy said "I'll try not to" Taylor asked "What were you dreaming about this time?" Tommy said "When a kid named Bryan brought a gun to school to shoot Tony but he shot me instead it's something that I've never been able to get over just like the one time in the orphanage when….well you know"

Taylor said "Oh ok" Tommy said "I know I've been trying to put in the past but those memories I can't seem to get rid of" I get up and I change my shirt and put on a pair of jeans and I go to the woods because I need to clear my head and put these memories behind me.

When I get far enough out in the woods I realize that I've been followed and by Jake so I turn around and he's right behind me that's when I get ready to punch him. Jake said "Tommy chill I'm not here to start anything I come here too"

Tommy asked "Why?" Jake said "To clear my head I've been having old memories resurface" Tommy said "Same here but mine are two separate memoires one from my orphanage days the other from middle school"

Jake said "Mine are from my orphanage days" Tommy said "Ok" Jake asked "How can your memories not just be from the orphanage?" Tommy said "I told you one of them was and the other one is helping a friend that was in danger and need my help the other one is different and I refuse to tell you about it"

Jake said "I understand and I also want to say that I'm sorry for attacking you all the time and flirting with Taylor" Tommy said "If your trying to be my friend you've lost that opportunity but I do forgive you for what you did" Jake said "Fair enough"

After a few hours I feel better and I start to walk back to school and by the time I get there its dark out so I go to my dorm room and the lights are off so I'm think that Taylor is asleep but I don't see her on my bed so I try to turn on the lights and they won't turn on. So I call out Taylor's name and I don't get a response.

That's when I look around the room and my eyes fall to a dark spot in the room that looks like Taylor so I slowly walk over to it and when I do I realize that it is Taylor and from what I can see someone attacked her who it was and what they attacked her with I don't know.

So I lift her up slowly off the floor and I put her on my bed that's when she wakes up and looks over at me and punches me. Tommy said "Taylor chill out it's me Tommy" when I tell her who I am she lowers her fist and just looks at me.

Tommy asked "Taylor?" she doesn't respond all she does is she walks over to me and collapses in my arms and starts to cry. I lift her up a bit and I walk over to my bed and I lie down with Taylor on top of me which at first feels a little weird but after a few minutes I get used to it.

Eventually she moves next to me and puts her head on my chest by that time she's stopped crying and I rub her back until she falls asleep. The next morning I wake up before Taylor and I slowly get up trying not to wake her up when I actually get out of bed Taylor just rolls over and doesn't notice that I'm not there.

I leave the room to go take a shower and when I come back Taylor is still fast asleep so I finish changing because I forgot to grab a change of clothes so I quickly change my clothes before Taylor wakes up and I do it as quietly as possible.

When I'm done changing Taylor wakes up and looks at me funny because I don't have a shirt on yet just a black tank top with the words '_Swift State of Mind' _on the front and on the back it says '_You don't want to fight me in my extra small white t'. _

Tommy asked "What's with the face?" Taylor said "Nice tank top" Tommy said "Oh yea this is why most people don't give me a blank tank top and iron on words to put on that tank top" Taylor said "I see I shall keep that in mind"

Tommy said "You do that" then I grab a t-shirt and when I put it on I accidently grabbed an Atlantis Academy camp shirt so I take that off and I put on an '_Angles and Airwaves' _shirt instead. After I have my shirt on my phone rings so I get it off my desk.

Tommy said "Yo" _Justin said "Yo Tommy" _Tommy said "Oh hey Justin what's up" _Justin said "Not much you" _Tommy said "Just about to go eat breakfast" _Justin said "Dude you have it made in France when are you coming back to Florida" _Tommy said "Good question I was going with never but I'll see what I can do" _Justin said "Alright works for me"_

Tommy said "Alright and maybe you should come to France sometime Justin you might like it" _Justin said "I could do that" _Tommy asked "Are you standing right outside my dorm room Justin?" _Justin said "No dude I'm at home in Florida"_

Tommy said "If you say so Justin" _Justin said "Seriously I'm at home in Florida" _Tommy said "I believe you Justin calm down" _Justin said "Whatever"_ he hangs up and Taylor is looking at me funny because she knows I have a dad named Justin and I was talking to someone with the same name.

Tommy said "That Justin is a friend from middle school not my dad" Taylor said "Ok" Tommy said "Seriously that Justin I've known since I was eleven and in middle from my days when I went to a school called Atlantis Academy we've been friends ever since then"

Taylor said "That must be a little confusing if you know two people with the same name" Tommy said "A little bit but not really I'm pretty used to it by now even the Justin that's my dad got used to it after a while"

Then I hear a knock at my door so I open it and I see Justin standing there. Tommy said "I knew you were outside my dorm room" Justin said "Yea I guess I was" Tommy said "How'd you find me Justin I never told you what school I was going to the only person that knew was Tony and you and him weren't exactly best of friends"

Justin said "I know we're not a teacher named Schroeder told me what school you were going to" Tommy said "Oh ok that's weird Schroeder doesn't even know you she only knows me" Justin said "I know but my little brother goes to G-Star and has her as his science teacher"

Tommy said "Oh then that makes sense of why she would tell you about me then" Justin said "Yea it would" Tommy said "Hey I'll show you around the school Justin just give me a few minutes" Justin said "Ok"

I close the door and Taylor is looking at me strangely. Tommy said "Stop with the face and if your wondering who that was it was Justin the middle school friend of mine and no I didn't expect him to be here but he is so whatever"

Taylor said "Ok" Tommy asked "Are you mad me for not letting you meet Justin?" Taylor said "No" Tommy said "Ok and you call me a bad liar look you'll meet him I just didn't want him to see you just yet besides Justin is a bit of a player and if he saw you he would've gotten he wrong idea if you know what I mean"

Taylor said "Oh then that makes sense then" Tommy said "Yea and trust me Justin is definitely a player he's not Odd but he can be just as bad" Taylor said "At least you not a player" Tommy said "That's because my father raised better than that he taught to respect women thank you very much"

When Taylor gets up and she doesn't have a shirt on my eyes accidently stare at her without meaning to and I feel my face turn red before she actually notices I turn away and close my eyes. When she has a shirt on and is ready to meat Justin so we walk out of my room and go meat Justin in the cafeteria.

When we find Justin sitting with Vince Taylor and I walk over to the table that they are sitting at and sit down. Tommy said "Hey Vince I see you've meet my friend Justin" Vince said "Yea Justin is really cool I never knew you were friends with someone like him"

Tommy said "Yea Justin is pretty cool" Justin asked "Hey Tommy whose that smoking hot chick sitting next to you?" Tommy said "Her name is Taylor Swi…" Taylor elbows me in the ribs Tommy said "I mean her name is Skyler Lockhart" Justin said "Nice to meet you Skyler my names Justin" Taylor said "Nice to meat you too Justin"

We continue to talk about everything but Lyoko because we can't let him know about Lyoko not now not ever. After a while Taylor and I leave and we go back to my dorm room when we get there Taylor looks at me giving me this look that's telling me that she's not to fond of Justin and I don't blame her I'm not fond of him either.

Tommy said "I know you don't like Justin I don't blame you I feel the same way somethings different about him I don't know what but something is definitely different" Taylor said "I don't know what it is about Justin that makes me not like him but I just don't"

Tommy said "Again I don't blame you and it's probably because he's a giant player you don't notice it at first but after a minute it starts to sink in that Justin is a huge player I would know he wanted to sleep with every girl at Atlantis and almost did and no not the really little kids just anyone that was in middle school or high school"

Taylor said "That sounds like Odd" Tommy said "I know but Odd wasn't that bad he knew how to control himself Justin doesn't he doesn't know when to stop that's his problem he doesn't know when to quit" Taylor said "True" Tommy said "Exactly Odd was a decent player Justin is just arrogant and thinks with his stick and not his brain"

Taylor said "I hope you don't do that" Tommy said "No I actually use my brain thank you very much I prefer to use it instead" Taylor said "I see" Tommy said "That's why I'm different then most guys and I'm happy about that"

Taylor said "I know that's why I love you because your not like other guys who break hearts and cheat on people you're the kind of guy who doesn't care about any of that stuff all you want is to find the right person who understands that" Tommy said "Yea and I think I found that person because they also want a person who won't break their heart or cheat on them they just want someone who will be there for them no matter what"

Later that day Jake comes out of nowhere and he has a crowbar with him and its resting on his shoulder and I'm trying not to notice it and the crowbar has blood on it either Jake hit someone with it or something with it.

At least that's what it looks like so I keep my cool and I walk over to Jake to ask him how he got the crowbar and if there is really blood on it. Tommy asked "Hey Jake how'd you get the crowbar?" Jake said "I found it and no I don't know who would leave a crowbar lying around" Tommy said "I don't know either and is there blood on the crowbar?" Jake said "Chill its food coloring it was laying in a puddle of it when I found it"

Tommy said "Ok" so I walk away and I go to my dorm and Taylor is lying in a pool of blood out cold. Tommy screams "Taylor!"

* * *

Tommy "Ok People this is the part where i say review and you hopefully listen or i send Jake after each and every one of you"

Jake "Will Not"

Tommy "Shut up!"

(I kick his ass with the help of Vince we hang him upside down in the woods and tourter him to death)

Tommy "Well that was fun until next time peace out"

YT "And in the famous words of my older self CLIFFY!"

(Evil Laughter)

Tommy "Sorry younger me i actually wasn't going to do that so thanks for doing it for me"

YT "YOU SUCK!"

Tommy "Shad up! or do i need to get jake in here?"

YT "No i'll behave"

Tommy "Good"


	28. Xana why you gotta be so mean?

Tommy "Hey guess what everybody i finally updated i know i took forever to update but i did finally"

YT "So please don't come after him and beat him senseless that's my job"

Tommy "He does have a point there"

YT "Anyways..."

Tommy "I will never ever ever own Code Lyoko or the character Vince and Kate they don't belong to me. Code Lyoko belongs to Moonscoop and Vince along with Kate belong to TheVince not me. I make a references to the little rascals movie and the character Alfa which are not mine they belong to their respective owners not me. Any other characters I use are mine unless I say otherwise just ask if you want to use them and the names of the characters. I don't mind if you use them just ask me first"

YT "I was just gonna say that"

Tommy "i know but I said it instead besides I don't really feel like fighting about who reads the disclaimer like we always do also one more thing I do have a few quotes from _The Emperors New Groove _which are not mine they belong to Disney not me. No suing me for this because the quotes are not mine and never will be. Besides i was watching the movie as i was writing this chapter. That and i was a little sugar high so yea..."

YT "True we do always that"

Tommy "Yea anyways enjoy this chapter"

* * *

I walk over to her and lift her up and touch her neck to see if she's still alive she is but barely her heartbeat is extremely slow. I don't know if she's hurt or not even though she was lying in a pool of blood.

But knowing that she's still alive is a huge relief for me then she opens her eyes and looks at me. Taylor said in a weak voice "….Tommy…" Tommy said "It's ok Tay and yea it's Tommy" Taylor said again in a weak voice"…..Tommy…." Tommy said "Yea" Taylor said still in a weak voice "…Jake….." Tommy said "Jake did this" Taylor said weakly "….Yea…" Tommy said "I'm going to kill him"

Taylor said on the verge of fainting "Don't…..You'll…be…no…better….than him" after she says that she passes out again and I turn around and I see Vince standing in the door way with a girl that I've never seen before that's a little taller than Vince but only by a few inches.

She has short black hair half way down her neck and really light blue eyes she's wearing a black jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath, and not tight jeans but there not loose either there somewhere in between the two.

Tommy asked "Hey Vince want to give me a hand here?" Vince said "Ok"

So Vince walks over to me and helps me lift Taylor up and we put her on my bed slowly and carefully after that Vince looks at me wondering who did this to Taylor. I tell him that it was Jake but not to do anything about it yet. He knows that something will happen eventually with Jake and exactly what will happen he doesn't know yet.

Vince leaves the room and walks away with the girl and they disappear somewhere after I close the door I hear a soft groan come from my bed and I'm guessing that Taylor just woke up or is trying to wake up but her body won't let her.

So I walk over to Taylor to see if she's awake she is so I sit down on the bed then I put my back up against the wall and I sit her up against me. After I do that she looks up at me with a blank look on her face and her eyes are glazed over like a cloud covers the sun when it's going to rain. After she blinks a few times it goes away and she looks up at me again.

Taylor said "….Tommy….." Tommy asked "Yea Tay?" Taylor said "Don't….leave…..me…" Tommy said "I won't Tay I won't" Taylor said "Ok…." Tommy asked "Tay do you remember what happened or at least can you tell me what you remember?"

Taylor said "I…" Tommy said "It's ok try closing your eyes see if that helps" Taylor said "Ok…" Tommy said "I'm not going anywhere relax I won't let anything bad happen to you" Taylor asked "Promise?" Tommy said "Promise" Taylor said "Ok"

She closes her eyes and I start slowly rubbing her back and as I'm doing that she calms down a little bit before tensing up. After she tenses up she starts to have a flashback I just keep rubbing her back trying to make her relax again.

When the flashback stops she buries her head in my chest and I can feel tears sliding down her face. I wrap my arms around her and I sit up a little more before I pull her closer to me. Taylor said in between tears "….Tommy…." Tommy said reassuringly "Don't…just relax" Taylor said in between sobs "But Tommy…."

Tommy said reassuringly "Stop worrying about it tell me when you're ready to for now just try and relax I'm not going anywhere. I don't want Jake coming back again" Taylor said a little calmer "Ok" after a while she's fallen asleep in my arms then she starts to have a dream that turns into a nightmare.

A few minutes later she screams and accidently punches me I hit my head on the wall and she punches me again. Tommy said "Tay relax its Tommy not Jake remember" she punches me again then I realize that she's in flashback mode.

That tells me that whatever she's seeing right now is because of a flashback now I just have to make her snap out of it. Tommy said "Tay Jake's gone he's not coming back Tommy took care of him" Taylor asked "He is?" Tommy said "Yea he's not here and he won't bother you anymore Tommy will make sure of that"

Taylor said "Ok" I slowly walk toward her and she punches me again but misses because I ducked at the right moment. Then I stand behind her and I wrap my arms around her like Justin would do to me every time I had a flashback. She tries to wiggle out but can't no matter how hard she tries to. Tommy said "I'm doing this for your own good now snap out of it"

Taylor said "Let me go!" Tommy said "I will when you snap out of it you're having a flashback right now. Close your eyes and don't move I'm not going to hurt you I promise just stay still" Taylor said "Ok" She doesn't move and she closes her eyes and I move her hair out from behind her neck and I start to rub it.

As I'm doing that she starts to wiggle a little bit and I just keep doing what I'm doing. After a few minutes I stop rubbing her neck and I tell her that she can open her eyes now. When she does she looks up at me a little strangely.

I don't say anything I just make eye contact with her for a minute to make sure that she's not having another flashback. Taylor asked "What?" Tommy said "You had a flashback and punched me if you must know"

Taylor asked a little shocked "I did what?" Tommy said "Punched me and had a flashback" Taylor said "I don't remember doing that" Tommy said "Same thing happeneds to me when I have flashback but I've learned to control myself"

Taylor asked "How'd you make it stop?" Tommy said "A little trick Justin told me when he had to snap me out of a flashback hold the person against your body, tell them to close their eyes and rub the back of their neck for a few minutes. Then tell them to open their eyes and make sure that they aren't having a flashback"

Taylor said "Oh" Tommy said "Hey don't feel bad about punching me I'll live I've been through worse anyways" Taylor said "Ok" I don't say anything all I do is kiss her sweetly and the kiss lasts for five minutes.

When we pull away she looks at me again Tommy asked "Better?" Taylor said "You're…." Tommy asked "What?" she doesn't say anything she just continues looking at me then I start to look at her strangely she looks at me strangely also until I start to feel a dorky smile plaster across my face.

Taylor said "Not again" Tommy asked "What is it?" she doesn't say anything the only thing that happeneds is she starts to have another flashback. Realizing what's going on I start to rub the back of her neck again.

When the flashback stops Jake walks in and Taylor freaks out and takes off running so that leaves me to deal with Jake. After I kick Jake's butt repeatedly I grab his shirt and belt with one hand then I walk over to my dorm door and I toss Jake out like a frisbee.

Then I go find Taylor who is down the hallway and I take her back to my room and I close the door behind me. Jake comes back this time with a gun and points it at Taylor and just as he fires the gun I jump in the way like I did with Tony in middle school. I take the bullet for her just like I did with Tony Jake stands in the doorway in shock that I did that.

Jake still can't believe I did that after a few seconds he's over it and walks toward me and starts to beat the crap out of me. Before he throws another punch Taylor beats him to it and punches him first he drops me and I hit the floor with a thud.

Jake stumbles back a few feet and before he gets the chance to recover from getting punched the first time he gets punched again. Then Taylor grabs him by his shirt and tosses him out into the hallway like a frisbee he hits the wall across from my dorm and collapses like a ton of bricks.

Taylor closes the door and walks over to me and slowly sits me up I try to say something but the words don't come to me fast enough. Taylor said starting to feel tears prick her eyes "Tommy…..I…." Tommy said softly and weakly "Its…ok…I….." after I say that I start to cough up blood and it starts to trickle out of the corner of my mouth.

Taylor said with tears in her eyes "Tommy….please…don't….leave….me….I love…..you…" Tommy said weakly "I…..love….you…..too….so…..much...more….than….anything….in… the world" I slightly smile before everything fades away.

The next thing I know when I wake up is that I'm in a hospital with Tony and Taylor. Tony is sitting in a chair across the room and Taylor is sitting in a chair that's next to the bed. I look over at her and she hasn't noticed that I've woken up yet because she's lost in her thoughts at the moment.

Tommy said in a scratchy voice "….Tay…" she looks over at me and sees that I've woken up. Taylor said "Tom….." Tommy asked "What is it?" Taylor said "I…thought…..you…." Tommy said "Jake maybe a pain but it takes a lot more than him with a gun to take me away from you"

A few days later I get out of the hospital and I go back to school and on my way to my dorm Sissi comes down the hallway and comes up behind me and turns me around and kisses me. I try and pull her off me but she has too good of a grip on me.

When Taylor walks by and sees Sissi kissing me and I'm trying to get her off me but she won't let go of me. Taylor glares at me and she can't believe that I would do something like this then Taylor goes into my dorm and slams the door behind her.

I finally get Sissi off me and I snap at her because I can't take her doing this to me anymore. Tommy said extremely angry "Sissi piss off and never EVER for as long as you live come near me again. I HATE YOU! With a burning passion get it through your thick head I HATE YOU! And I always will I'll never date you, hang out with you, or be your friend. So for the last and final time stay away from me Sissi forever"

Sissi said "You don't mean that Tommy" Tommy said feeling his anger get the best him "Sissi read my damn lips I H A T E Y O U! I will never ever, ever, ever date you EVER! So stop asking me because my answer will always be NO! And another thing stop making out with me you're a terrible kisser. Also go jump off a bridge for all I care because I've had it with you. I never want to see you again never get near me or even try to talk to me got it"

Sissi asked "What?" Tommy shouts "PISS OFF SISSI! Never get near me again you little jimmy sucking, mother son of a fire truck, Jake obsessed, little twat! And I will never be your 'Tommy dear' so for the last time PISS OFF you little jimmy sucking mother son of fire truck Jake obsessed twat!"

Sissi just stands there not saying a word pretending to look offended but she knows it true in the end. Sissi also looks at me and I look like I'm ready to kill someone and she can feel my anger emitting from me. So she slowly backs away before full on running back to where ever she was before she found me.

I'm still standing there trying to calm down but nothing helps so I end up punching the wall next to me. That calms me down a little bit but not a whole lot, but at least I'm not as angry as I was before. Then Taylor comes out of my room and I'm still pretty pissed off she slowly walks over to me and she knows I'm pissed off when she's a few feet away from me I turn around and see her standing there looking at me.

When I make eye contact with her and she sees the anger in my eyes she starts to feel afraid to even get near me. All she can manage to do is walk away scared out of her mind that I might pull a Jake on her. After she's gone all my anger leaves my body and I feel like beating myself up because I scared the girl that I love more than anything in the world.

I lower my head and I go to my room and I take my iPod out and I start listening to it lying on my bed staring at the ceiling feeling horrible about what I did. Even though Sissi had it coming I couldn't stop myself anyways and I was trying so hard not to go off like that.

After a few hours go by Taylor comes into my room and sees me lying on my bed looking up at the ceiling listening to my iPod. She almost leaves but doesn't when she hears me breathing deeply that means I'm asleep or I'm trying to calm down.

She walks by me I don't move at all she looks over at me again and sees that my eyes are closed and my iPod is on the floor next to my bed instead of on my stomach where I usually put it when I'm listening to it.

Then she slowly walks over to me and takes my headphones off, pauses the song I was listening to and puts my iPod on my desk. She turns around to see if I've woken up and I haven't even moved an inch then she slowly lies down next to me and puts her head on my chest.

I still don't move not until she's asleep I wake up and I move a little bit before I notice that Taylor is lying next to me and has her head on my chest. She wraps her arms around me right after I get comfortable again and I slowly move one of my arms and I put it around her and I slowly go back to sleep.

Waking up the next day not moving a whole lot because Taylor has her back against me and I'm lying up against the wall. I softly groan a little making sure that I don't wake her up I reposition myself and her as well l lie on my back and I put her head on my chest . Then I wrap one of my arms around her still not wanting to wake her up just yet because she's so cute when she's asleep.

After a few hours she wakes up and looks at me and I've fallen asleep again this time softly snoring. She pokes my face and I open my eyes a little and I see a blurry finger looking like it's going to poke me again.

Opening my eyes all the way I keep staring at the finger then I look at Taylor and she looks at me. We continue to have a mini staring contest until she blinks and I smile victoriously. She playfully smacks me Tommy said "Well good morning to you too"

She doesn't say anything she just keeps looking at me a little terrified and I know why because of yesterday and the look in my eyes when she came out of my dorm. She saw how angry I was and I'm usually not like that.

Tommy said "I'm sorry you had to see me like that yesterday I usually don't act like that, but Sissi pushed me too far and I know I snapped which was really bad. Almost Jake bad I know that and I also know I tend to scare people with the look on my face after I go off like I did. I'm sorry that I did that to you I promise it won't happen again"

She still won't say anything she keeps looking at me still terrified that I'll snap again. I start to feel horrible about the look I gave her it reminds me of when the headmaster at the orphanage grew up in until Justin adopted me.

When I start to think about the look on his face and the look on mine I was scared out of my mind. That's how Taylor's feeling right now I'm the headmaster and she's the six year old me backed up against a wall scared senseless.

Then I start to rub her back and she stops me and rolls over so that she's not looking at me anymore. I move my arm placing it at my side after I do that I start to have a flashback of the look the headmaster used to give me.

I jump out of bed and slip on my skateboard falling on the floor and hitting my head really hard. Taylor looks over at me and sees that I'm having a flashback so she gets up and holds me against her and tells me to close my eyes then she starts to rub the back of my neck after my eyes are closed.

After a few minutes I open my eyes and the flashback is gone and when I try to move I can't because I'm being held down. Tommy said "You can let go now I'm not having a flashback anymore" she lets me go and I get up off the floor and I start walking toward my desk chair when I start to have another flashback.

It stops after a few seconds and I can feel my anger getting the better of me again. So I take a deep breath and after I exhale I'm a little more relaxed. Then after a few minutes Taylor walks over to me and slowly puts her hand on my shoulder when she does that the rest of my anger slips away and I lower my head feeling really bad about the look I gave Taylor yesterday.

Taylor asked a little scared "Tommy you ok?" Tommy said sensing her fear "No because I emotionally hurt the person that means the world to me without meaning to I feel like such a jerk" Taylor said still feeling afraid "Oh" Tommy said feeling horrible "I'm really am sorry about yesterday I shouldn't have let my anger get the best me. I don't know what came over me yesterday"

Taylor said still feeling afraid but not as much as before "Tom…." She takes her hand off my shoulder and I turn around slowly not even looking up at her. She slowly lifts my head up and looks into my eyes and sees a little boy with black hair like my own and the same blue eyes as me looking really scared up against the wall with another person staring down at him.

Then she sees the person staring down at me is the headmaster of the orphanage I was in before Justin adopted me. When I blink the little boy gets older a lot older and a girl that made him so angry that he made the person he loves the most scared of him.

Blinking again the boy disappears and Taylor just keeps looking at me. Tommy said "The little you saw was me when I was six I had just been branded and the headmaster was looking at me the same way I looked at you yesterday. What I mean by that is I felt like I was the headmaster and you were the six year old me scared to death of what was going to happen next"

Taylor doesn't say anything she just puts her head on my chest and I slowly wrap my arms around her. Tommy asked "Better?" Taylor said softly "Yea" Tommy said "Ok" a few days go by and Taylor isn't as scared of me anymore but she's still afraid that I'll go off again.

The only thing I can think of to do for the moment is go back to Florida to give her a little time away from me. Plus it might do me some good to get away for a while I know I don't want to leave, but if Taylor's still afraid that I'll snap again then I know it's something that I have to do because I don't want to ruin my relationship with her over my anger.

Two days later

I leave in the middle of the night to go to my house in the woods but before I leave I put a note on my desk for Taylor to find after I'm gone. Then I grab my duffel bag and stick my phone in my pocket right before I leave I walk over to Taylor and I softly kiss her forehead. When I move all she does is roll over and she has a little bit of a smile on her face.

I quietly sigh and I walk toward the dorm door and walk out closing the door as quietly as possible. Then I walk down the hallway and leave the dorm building and I start to make my way to my house in the woods.

Back with Taylor

Taylor wakes up the next morning and doesn't see me anywhere all she sees is a note on my desk with her name on it. So she walks over to my desk grabs the note and starts to read it.

_Hey Tay,_

_Yea its Tommy you're slightly crazy ADHD prone doesn't know when to control his temper when he's angry boyfriend. I'm giving you some time away from me not forever just temporarily because I know you're still scared of me. I understand I would be scared of me too if I saw myself like that I know I'm not the best boyfriend in the world especially right now. I'm truly and deeply am sorry that you had to see me like that I never meant to scare you like that. _

_Anyways you're free from me for as long as it takes me to get my anger under control again. Do what you wish my dorm is yours until I come back. _

_See you whenever_

_Tom_

Almost three months go by when I finally go back to Kadic and I've finally gotten my anger under control again. As I'm walking to my dorm I hear yelling and it sounds like someone has lost their cool and their taking it out on whoever is bugging them. When I get half way down the hallway Jake is running like a dog has their tail between their legs.

I just ignore him and I keep walking to my dorm when I get there I see Taylor with her back to me looking a little ticked off. I'm pretty sure that Jake had something to do with it but I don't say anything because I don't want to make her any more ticked off than she already is.

After a few minutes she's calmed down and starts to close the door when I stick my foot in the door she looks up and sees a guy with jet black hair that's gotten really long and some of it is hanging in his face. Bright blue gray eyes and he's wearing a green and brown fanal shirt, faded blue jeans and converses.

Taylor asked "Do I know you?" Tommy said "Probably then again probably not that's up to you" Taylor said "I feel like I know you but I don't know your name" Tommy said "That's because it's been almost three months since the last time you saw someone like me"

Taylor said "Ok…" Tommy said jokingly "Aw come on Tay don't tell me you forgot about me already" Taylor asked "How'd you know….wait…Tommy?" Tommy said "The one and only" Taylor said "I thought that you….." Tommy finished for her "Weren't coming back and leave you heartbroken and end up in song not a chance. Besides I love you too much to leave you with a broken heart"

Taylor said "Love you too and missed you" Tommy said "I missed you too" we kiss and we walk into my dorm and I throw my duffel bag against the wall and we continue kissing. When we pull away Taylor is a light shade of pink and the tops of my ears are starting to turn red.

Taylor sees my ears and she smiles a little I know why she is too because of my ears the tops of them are red. We kiss again and we pull away again and the tops of my ears are a light shade of pink and so is Taylor's Face.

Then I smile a little because she's so cute when her face turns a light shade of pink. With summer rapidly approaching Jake is getting worse every day egging me on to fight him and I'm trying my best not to. A few days before the last day of school Jake pushes me too far and I start kicking his ass.

After a few punches to the face I go into beast mode and full on attack Jake with all that I've got in me. As he's getting his ass kicked by me, and as I'm punching him in the face and ribs breaking five or six of them. He grabs my shirt and throws me to the ground I hit my back hard on the ground knocking the wind out of me.

Jake walks over to me and pulls out a gun and points it at me I get up and make a run for it, but I get shot in the leg. Feeling blood seeping down my leg I try to keep running, but he catches up to me and shoots me again this time in the back. I hit the ground with a hard thud coughing up blood Jake rolls me over so that I'm lying on my back instead of my stomach.

He points the gun at my head I'm just bracing myself for the shot in the head that's when Jake's hand starts to shake. I don't know if Jake has it in him to kill me and I don't want to find out either so I don't say anything to him about it.

He takes a deep breath and his hand stops shaking he looks at me with anger in his eyes then he starts to wrap his finger around the trigger getting ready to fire the gun into my head. When Vince comes out of nowhere and jumps on Jake's back and he's trying to snap Jake's neck.

Jake manages to get Vince off of him throwing Vince to the ground and attempting to shoot Vince in the stomach but misses before facing me again getting ready to shoot me in the head. Then Vince starts to feel something inside him snap and jumps on Jake's back again and this time he snaps Jake's neck.

I hear the crack come from Jake's neck and as he falls to the ground his arm holding the gun lowers and shoots me in the stomach before Jake lands on top of me. Vince gets Jake off of me and gets the principal.

When he comes back and sees me I cough up blood again trying to stay alive and awake but I can't fight it anymore and I pass out to the sound of someone shouting my name. Slowly waking up I'm in a hospital with bandages over the gun wounds I also see someone else in the room with me, but I can't make out exactly who they are before I pass out again.

A little over a month later and I've been in a coma due to my adrenaline going through my veins too fast for my body to handle and the gunshot to the back almost paralyzing me. I wake up feeling really sore and a bit stiff also.

Looking around the room I see two people in the room with me one of them is Tony and the other person I can't make out yet. Blinking a few times the other person is Taylor and she's fast asleep Tony on the other hand he is awake but doesn't notice that I've woken up yet.

Tommy said in a scratchy voice "…Tony….." Tony looks over at me thinking that I said something which I did he just didn't hear me that well. All he notices is that I've woken up from my coma and walks over to me.

Tony said "Dude your awake I thought you never would" Tommy said in the same scratchy voice "It takes a lot more than Jake with a gun to take me away from my brother" Tony said "I know it does I'm just glad that your awake"

Tommy said "Me too and how's Taylor been?" Tony said "Not good ever since you first fell into a coma she's been a shadow of herself" Tommy said "Wow then she'll be glad to know that I'm awake and how long have I been out" Tony said "Yea she will just let her sleep for now she needs it and a little over a month"

Tommy said "Wow it doesn't feel like it and I'm guessing she hasn't slept in over a month" Tony said "Your right about that she hasn't and what sleep she has gotten isn't enough it's really hard to see her like this" Tommy said "Your telling me and I'm the one dating her"

Tony said "I know" Tommy asked "What happened to Vince?" Tony said "When he told the principal what he did to Jake in order to save you. He got lucky because the principal wasn't going to let Vince off easy. It was only when Vince explained that he only did it to save your life he didn't get in trouble"

Tommy said "Wow" Tony said "Yea I was just as surprised when I found out" Tommy said "I'm taking it that you were comforting Taylor" Tony said "I was I've never seen her breakdown before when she did it felt like a part of me died on the inside"

Tommy said "I know the feeling all to well and it almost feels like someone tore your heart out and stepped on it" Tony said "That's exactly how I felt" Tommy said "I don't blame you for it"

Taylor hears us talking and wakes up and looks over at me and sees that I've woken up. Tommy said "Hey" Taylor said "Tommy you're…." Tommy said "I know I'm awake come here" Taylor walks over to me and I give her a hug she hugs me back and starts to cry.

Tommy said "It's ok I'm not going anywhere not without you by my side" Taylor doesn't say anything she just cries harder until I manage to calm her down. When she's finally calm she's fallen asleep in my arms Tony almost moves her but decides against it and leaves her alone.

The next day when I wake up Taylor is still asleep in my arms so I try my best not to wake her up so I only move a little bit so I won't get really stiff when she wakes up. Five hours later when she does wake up she looks at me and I just rub her back and she lays her head on my chest.

Taylor said "You're the best Tom" Tommy said "I know just relax I'm not going anywhere anytime soon" Taylor said "Ok" Tommy said "I know you took this really hard and I get that I would've done the same thing and I'm glad that Tony was able to be there for you when I couldn't"

Taylor said "You have a great bother" Tommy said "I know he's an amazing brother I don't know where I would be without him" Tony said "I do I think we all do" Tommy said "Ok you got me there" Taylor said "Very well at that"

Tommy said "Can't argue with that" Taylor said "Can't argue with this either" Taylor kisses me and it only lasts for a minute because Tony is in the room and it's a little awkward with him in the room. Tommy said "That I can't"

Taylor said "I knew you couldn't" Tommy said "I wouldn't want to anyways" Taylor said "Good" a few weeks later I get out of the hospital and I go back to school which feels weird without Jake around to annoy me and tick me off to no end.

Now Kadic feels like a ghost town without Jake roaming around looking for his next victim to beat up or annoy them. The only real good thing about Jake being dead is he won't be able to annoy anyone or beat up on Vince which is great because he doesn't have to look over his shoulders wondering when Jake will attack him.

So I go to my dorm and I see a envelope with my name on it on my desk I walk over to my desk and I pick the letter up and I start to read it and the letter is from Taylor. Which surprises me because I know whatever she had to tell me and why it wasn't in person I don't know but I guess I'm just going to respect that.

_Hey Tommy,_

_I know you didn't except this from me not right now don't think for one minute that this is goodbye. It's not goodbye I just need sometime alone right now I can't tell you why right now because I'd rather tell you face to face. So for now you're free from your girlfriend until I come back and don't worry nothing bad is going to happen to me. You better not forget about me if you do….well I don't think I need to tell you that. _

_Please don't think this will be the last time you'll hear from me it won't be and don't let this tear you apart either because I know you all to well Tommy I love you and I always will. Nothing is going to change that not now not ever you're the sweetest guy I've dated in a while don't lose that sweetness._

_Also you're a wonderful boyfriend and I love how your always there for me when I need someone by my side, no it's not easy to tell you all of this without knowing how much I'll miss you and I know you'll feel the same way. You're a great person Tommy don't ever change that about yourself because of you did I would feel like I wouldn't know you anymore. _

_Just stay your sweet, amazing self for me please pretty please? _

_Tay_

I put the letter back in the envelope and I walk over to my bed and I lie down and stare at the ceiling feeling a little heartbroken but it's not as bad as I thought it would be. After a few months go by the heartbreak feeling I had is gone and I'm feeling ok a little lonely but ok for the most part.

Then after four months go by and multiple Xana attacks later the loneliness really starts to set in and take its toll on me I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately. No matter how hard I try to sleep at night I can't and with the sleep that I do get isn't enough to make me any less tired it's bad enough that I have dark circles around my eyes from the lack of sleep.

I'm always grouchy because I barely get any sleep and I keep going off on everyone that tries to talk to me I've even gone off on my own brother usually I never go off on him. He knows that I would never do that to him but with Taylor not around to keep me from snapping at everyone. So he tries not to make angry at least until she comes back.

A few days later I'm in my room staring out into space when Sissi walks into my room and I instantly snap and go off on her she runs out of my room in tears. Part of me wishes that I didn't do that and the other part doesn't really care that I did.

Right when I'm about to close my door I see a girl walking down the hallway with strawberry blonde hair that's half way down her back, bright blue eyes, and she's wearing a purple fanal t-shirt with dark blue jeans and green and blue sneakers.

She starts to make her way to my dorm and when she's right in front of me I feel like I know her but I can't think of her name at all which bothers me if I feel like I know her.

Tommy asked "Do I know you?" Taylor said "Maybe" Tommy said "Ok" Taylor said "Oh come on Tomy don't be like that" Tommy asked "How'd you know my nickname that my girlfriend gave me?" Taylor said "I'm magical" Tommy said "Hey that's something I would say" Taylor asked "It is?" Tommy said "Yea it is…whoa…..wait…..Tay?"

Taylor said sarcastically "Now you figure it out" Tommy said "Oh ha-ha very funny and I'm just glad that your back" Taylor said "I knew you missed me" Tommy said "I can't help it at first I didn't then after a while I started to feel really lonely" Taylor said "That and someone hasn't gotten a lot of sleep" Tommy said "I guess the dark circles around my eyes gave me away"

Taylor said "They did" Tommy said "Dang it and I've tried to get some sleep but I've been very unsuccessful and really grouchy. Also I don't think snapping at people helped much either" Taylor said "I don't think it did" Tommy said "I'm guessing that you saw Sissi" Taylor said "Yea and I know you had something to do with that"

Tommy said "Guilty as charged but in my defense she should've known that I haven't gotten much sleep lately and known that I'm prone to snap at anyone when I don't get enough sleep" Taylor asked "Does that include me as well?" Tommy said "Nope besides I don't think I could ever snap at you the way I snapped at Sissi that was bad really bad"

Taylor said "Like Jake bad" Tommy said "Pretty close but not quite but definitely close" Taylor said "Fair enough" Tommy said "Now I think I've waited long enough so that I can do this" Taylor asked "Do what?"

I wrap my arms around her and I kiss her sweetly and passionately when we pull away I still have my arms wrapped around her she looks at me like she should've seen that coming. Taylor said "I think I should've seen that coming and you sir are…" Tommy said "Very skilled I know and yea probably but you love it" Taylor said "Maybe"

Tommy said "Yea I think I'm going to take a nap" Taylor said "I might join you" Tommy said "Fine with me" Taylor and I walk over to my bed and I lie down first and as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out like a light bulb. Taylor lies next to me and slowly starts to fall asleep when she does she has one of her arms around me.

When I wake up a few hours later Taylor is still asleep so I quietly and slowly get out of bed without waking her up. Once I'm out of bed I quietly put my sneakers on and I go for a walk aimlessly around school for a while.

As I walk around school I accidently run into Ms.C and she doesn't really notice me at first not until she takes a few steps away from me that she realizes who I am. Ms.C said "You look familiar do I know you?" Tommy said "Very funny Ms.C you know who I am" Ms.C asked "Tommy?" Tommy said "The one and only"

Ms.C said "Last time I checked you were in a coma because of Jake" Tommy said "I was for a little over a month" Ms.C said "Wow and do you know what happened to Jake?" Tommy said "Yea he's dead and no I'm not joking about that Jake is really dead"

Ms.C said "Wow and don't tell me you had something to do with that" Tommy said "I did not it was someone else who I do know but I'm not telling you their name" Ms.C asked "Is their name Vince?" Tommy asked "How'd you know that?"

Ms.C said "I have my ways" Tommy said "Hey that's my thing stop acting like me" Ms.C said "Then stop rubbing off on people" Tommy said "Then you stop rubbing off on me and I'll stop rubbing off on you" Ms.C said "Never" Tommy said "Fine I'll just have to go back to being evil then"

Ms.C said "You wouldn't" Tommy said "You know me and I definitely would so don't test me" Ms.C said "You know I won't just don't be evil ok" Tommy said "I'll try no promises that I won't but I will try to and only for you"

Ms.C said "Ok I don't know if I can believe you but for some weird reason I trust you" Tommy said "I know most people can't always believe what I say but I really meant that because you're the only other person I trust besides Tony"

Ms.C asked "Really?" Tommy said "Yea trust doesn't come easy to me I have to know people really well and they have to know me really well. If they don't know me that well I can't trust them if they know me well enough to the point where I can maybe trust them then it's a different kind of trust that I have for them"

Ms.C said "Ok and I don't blame you for that because of you past and all" Tommy said "That's what I meant if I can't trust them enough to tell them about my past then I won't tell them and they'll never find out about it" Ms.C said "You do have a point there" Tommy said "I guess I do"

Ms.C said "I'll see you later Tommy" Tommy said "Ok" Ms.C walks away and I continue to walk around school until I see Vince and the girl I saw before with him and their kissing I just smile to myself because the girl I saw earlier seems to really like Vince a lot.

It also seems that Vince feels the same way about her after a minute I walk away and I go to the woods and after a few minutes Taylor comes to the woods also and tries to find me. When she almost gives up looking for me after searching for almost an hour I sneak up behind her and almost give her a heart attack.

Then she turns around and sees me on the ground laughing like a mad man she lifts me up and smacks me upside the head I just continue laughing like mad man. After a minute when she put me down she looks into my eyes and sees that their bloodshot and I wasn't crying so that can only mean three things.

I've completely lost it, I've had way too much sugar, or my ADHD is kicking in and it's making me hyper. Taylor asked "Tommy why are you acting like this?" Tommy said in a sugary daze "Uh….EVIL MONKEYS!" Taylor asked "Tommy you feeling ok?"

Tommy said still in a sugary daze "I feels fine random figment of my imagination just don't tell the evil monkeys what I is up to" Taylor said playing along "Ok and what would that be" Tommy said still in a sugary daze "Well I is trying to keep them away from me because they want my magical sugary goodness that I have hidden where they will never find it MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

After I say that she knocks me back on the ground and takes one of my sneakers off and the sock and throws it on my face right on my nose. Right after the sock landed on my nose I snap out of my sugary daze and I take the off my face.

Tommy said "Ow…" Taylor asked "Tommy?" Tommy said "Yea what is it" Taylor said "You where in a sugary daze again" Tommy said "So that pretty much explains why my sock was on my face and how did you know to do that?"

Taylor said "Tony" Tommy said "That also makes sense and I have a feeling I was talking about evil monkeys again" Taylor said "You were" Tommy said "At least I didn't say anything really weird or I hope I didn't" Taylor said "Too late you did" Tommy said sarcastically "Awesome what was it" Taylor said "Something about evil monkeys wanting your magical sugary goodness"

Tommy said "Oh" right after I say that I go back into my sugary daze again but this time my eyes aren't bloodshot like they were before. Taylor asked "Tommy you alright?" Tommy said in a sugary daze "Ack! The evil monkeys founded me now I must runsaway"

I take off running and Taylor chases me until I climb up a tree thinking that the evil monkeys won't find me. Tommy said still in a sugary daze "Haha now the evil monkeys will never find me NEVER!" as I'm sitting on a tree branch Taylor climbs up the tree I just climbed and grabs the back of my shirt and I latch onto the branch that I'm sitting on.

She ends up pulling me off the branch and climbs down the tree while holding on to my shirt and not letting go no much I squirm and wiggle. When she's on the ground she lets go of my shirt and looks at me like she's going to smack me again.

Tommy said still in a sugary daze "Man now the evil monkeys are going to find meh" Taylor said a little angry "Tommy knock it off" Tommy said in the same sugary daze "But….monkeys….they going….to find meh" Taylor said getting a little angrier "Tommy snap out of it and stop being ridiculous"

I don't say anything I just stare at Taylor with wide eyes because I'm so out of it and my ADHD is in full swing making me feel really weird and really hyper. After a few hours I'm asleep because my ADHD finally settled down and stopped making me hyper.

When I wake up its dark outside and I still feel really weird but not hyper which is a good thing. I look to my left and Taylor is asleep so I get up off the ground and lift her up without waking her up and I go back to school.

Getting to my dorm I open the door and walk in over to my bed where I lay Taylor down on slowly and carefully she wakes up a bit and looks at me. Tommy said "Go back to sleep Tay" she's still looking at me until I start rubbing her back and she looks away and her eyes close and she falls asleep.

Then I put her head on the pillow and I change my clothes and I put on my gym shorts. After I do that slip on the pair of jeans I just took off and I hit the floor.

I just lie there hoping that I didn't wake Taylor up so I roll over so that I'm on my back. I look over at her and she didn't even move not even the slightest twitch so I lower my head and fall asleep.

The next day Taylor wakes up before I do and I'm still on the floor asleep so she walks over to me and puts one of her hands on one of my shoulders and tries to wake me up but is unsuccessful. That is until I start dreaming about food and I'm drooling then I move one of my hands and it goes right into the puddle of drool.

I wake up and groan before wiping my hand on my gym shorts to get the drool off of it. Taylor said "Morning sleepy head and by the way nice hair" Tommy said "Meh" then I look in the mirror that I have on the wall and see that some of my hair is sticking straight up just like Alfa from _The Little rascals_.

Tommy said sarcastically "Awesome I look like Alfa" Taylor asked "Alfa?" Tommy said "He's from _The Little Rascals_ the only kid with hair that sticks straight up" Taylor said "Oh ok"

Then I grab a change of clothes and my towel and I go take a shower when I come back that bit of hair is hanging in my face dripping with water still. So I grab my towel and put it over my head and I dry my hair off better making sure that it isn't wet still.

When I know they're dry I put my towel away and I comb my hair really quick making sure that my bangs stay down and they do. I put my comb away and I grab my iPod and I connect it to my speakers then I pick a song to listen to and when I find one I start listening to it.

Twenty minutes later Taylor comes back to my dorm from wherever she went while I got a shower. Before she walks into my room my iPod is playing '_Mine' _which is one of her songs at first my speakers act up and go back to the song before it I almost hit my speakers to play '_Mine' _again but I change my mind and don't.

A few days later Jake's ghost comes to the school in the middle of the night and tells the girl that Vince was with one simple word which is 'Lyoko' before disappearing. She doesn't know anything about Lyoko and doesn't know what Jake was talking about. So she goes back to sleep and the next day asks Vince if he knows anything about Lyoko.

He tells her that he doesn't know anything about Lyoko and doesn't know she's talking about she walks away and finds me and asks me the same thing she just asked Vince. Kate asked "Do you know anything about Lyoko?" Tommy said "Unless your referring to a TV show called '_Code Lyoko' _then no I don't sorry"

Kate said "Ok" Tommy said "Sorry I couldn't be any help by the way my names Tommy what's yours?" Kate said "Its Kate but most people call me Kat and nice to meet you Tommy" Tommy said "Same here Kat" she walks away and a few days later I get a call from Jeremy telling me that Xana is attacking.

I hang up with Jeremy and tell Vince and Yumi when we get to the park Kate sees us and follows us to the factory but only gets half way to the factory before she loses us. So she goes back to school and tries to figure out where we went but doesn't get the chance because we deactivate the tower and make a return trip.

Going back to the previous day Kate asks me about Lyoko again and I tell her that I don't know what's she talking about and I'm thinking she's talking about '_Code Lyoko' _again so I explain that to her. She just looks at me weirdly before walking away.

I just brush off the look and forget about it because I know that I can't tell Kate the truth about Lyoko besides she would probably think I'm crazy anyways. A few minutes later Tony and a kid with gray eyes and short brown hair that looks like they put gel in it to spike it.

They're wearing a _Breaking Benjamin_ shirt with jeans and red and blue checkered shoes and their about fifteen or sixteen. When Tony and the kid are standing a few feet away from me I look at Tony strangely he does the same thing back and so does the kid standing next to Tony.

Tommy said "Ok Tony mind telling me who this kid is" Tony said "Their name is Alec" Tommy said "Ok but why bring him to me"

Tony said "He's an orphan like you Tommy and he's been well…." Tommy said "Putting a sharp object on his skin making it bleed" Tony said "Yea" Tommy said "Ok I'll see what I do with him" Tony said "Cool and good luck trust me you'll need it" Tommy said "Thanks Tony and I'll try my best"

Tony walks away and Alec is looking at me scared out of his mind like I'm going to beat the crap out of him or something like that. Tommy said "Alec calm down I'm not going to beat the crap out of you or anything else along the lines of that"

Alec asked "You sure?" Tommy said "Yea I'm sure besides I don't beat up people who don't deserve it the only people who do deserve it I beat up" Alec said "Ok" Tommy said "It's the true go ask Tony if you don't believe me"

Alec said "No its cool I'll take your word for it" Tommy said "Ok and I'm guessing that you have class pretty soon I'll take you there if you tell me which class you have next" Alec said "English" Tommy asked "What's the teachers name?" Alec said "Mrs. Ahern" Tommy said "Ok good thing I know her follow me" Alec said "Ok"

So Alec and I go to Ms.C's classroom we're standing outside the classroom and Alec is still a little scared.

Tommy asked "What is it Alec?" Alec said "I've heard a lot of things about this teacher and how mean she is" Tommy said "She's not mean Alec she's actually really nice trust me I've had her before" Alec asked "You have?" Tommy said "Yea I have three different times"

Alec said "Wow" Tommy said "Yup" when we walk in and Ms.C sees me she gives me a hug and Alec is standing next to me still afraid because he doesn't know what to think right now. Ms.C asked "How've you been Tommy?"

Tommy said "I've been good and how is Xander doing?" Ms.C said "He's been good" Tommy said "Cool" Ms.C asked "Who's the kid next to you?" Tommy said "His name is Alec and the only reason that he's acting like this is because he's heard past students who have had you and said really mean things I'm just trying to prove him wrong"

Ms.C said "Oh ok" Tommy said "Yea and no I haven't said one mean thing why because I've had you three different times and I can't think of one mean thing that you did or said" Ms.C said "This is true and I haven't had a student like you since you were a junior" Tommy said "That's because no one besides Tony has had you three times"

Ms.C said "This is also true" Alec is still looking scarred until Ms.C gives him a hug and he relaxes a bit after that. Tommy said "Told you she wasn't mean" Alec said "Ok maybe they were wrong" Tommy said "True or they judged a book by its cover or were bad kids in class" Alec said "You make a valid point"

Tommy said "I have a tendency to do that" Ms.C said "He does and it's a little annoying" Tommy said "So I'm allowed to it besides I might tell someone about the you know what over Christmas break and no not what I did what someone else I know did"

I evilly grin and Ms.C mentally backs down because she knows what I'm referring to. Alec acts clueless because he doesn't know what we're talking about and I don't plan to tell him either. Then I make my way back to my dorm when I start to have a flashback.

(_Flashback_)

_I'm walking through the orphanage aimlessly and one of the older kids is picking on another kid who is about my age. I stop the older kid from picking on the other kid by beating the older kid up when the older kid can't take anymore they leave._

_I walk over to the other kid who is scared out of their mind and I tell them that I'm not going to hurt them. They believe me and we start to become friends until the headmaster finds out so he grabs me by my scruff and takes me to his room and stats to beat me until he finds a bat with spikes on it and hits me with it_

_I can't stop screaming in pain because the bat hurts so much until the other kid I became friends with stops the headmaster from hitting me by grabbing the bat and ripping it from the headmaster's hands. _

_Then the other kid starts to hit the headmaster with the bat and I make my escape to anywhere but the headmaster's room or anywhere in the orphanage where he can find me._

(_Flashback ends_)

When I open my eyes I touch my back and I get blood on my hand then I stand up because I fell to my knees when the flashback started. Now that I'm standing up my back starts to feel like a million needles are stabbing it.

I slowly make my way to my dorm but I pass out from the pain before I do. A few minutes after I passed out Tony and Taylor are walking down the hallway to my dorm when they see me lying on the floor. Tony lifts me up and sees that I've passed out then he looks at my back and sees that the back of my shirt is all ripped up and there's slash marks on my back as well.

They take me into my room and take my shirt off and clean my back as best as they can and bandage it when they're done. I wake up a few minutes later looking around to see where I am and I realize that I'm just in my room and I can relax.

Tony said "Tom" Tommy said "Flashback…orphanage….older kid…..beating up kid my age…..beat up older kid…..became friends with kid my age….headmaster didn't approve….beat me…screams of pain…kid my age….beat headmaster…ran anywhere…..headmaster couldn't find me"

Tony said "Ok Tom" Tommy said "Telling the truth…..I am….headmaster didn't want…any orphans…..becoming…..friends….if they did…then they…..were beaten…almost to….death…" Tony lifts me up and looks at my eyes and sees the flashback in my eyes and knows I'm telling the truth.

He puts me back down and I just lie on my stomach on my bed really out of it. A few hours later Tony has left my room and Taylor is looking at me and I'm still out of it but it's not as bad as it was before. Taylor asked "Tommy you feeling ok over there?" Tommy said "yllaer ton" ("Not really") Taylor asked "What?"

Tommy said "yllaer ton" ("Not really") Taylor said "Ok" then Tony comes back and Taylor explains to him that I'm speaking gibberish and she has no idea what I'm saying.

Tony asked "Ko uoy era moT?" ("Tom are you ok?") Tommy said "yllaer not" (Not really) Taylor is looking really confused at this point and still has no idea what I'm saying. Tony said "What he just said is not really but he said it backwards because he's out of it still"

Taylor said "Oh" Tony said "Don't worry it'll were off eventually" Tommy said "Going with what he just said" Tony said "Like I said it'll were off wait Tom did you just say something not backwards" Tommy said "On" (No)

Tony said "Ok" Tommy said "Puy" (Yup) Taylor said "Krod" (Dork) Tommy said "Sekat eno ot wonk eno" (Takes one to know one) Taylor said "I ma tahw tub era ouy wonk I" (I know you are but what am I) Tommy said "Rebu krod!" (Uber dork!)

Taylor said "Edur!" (Rude) Tommy said "Yrros m'I" (I'm sorry) Taylor said "Ko s'ti" (It's ok) Tommy said "Knork revel eht llup!" (Pull the lever Kronk!) Tony starts laughing because he knows where I got that from and the fact that I said it backwards impresses him.

Tommy said "Revel gnorw!" (Wrong lever) That makes Tony laugh even harder Tommy asked "revel taht evah neve ew od yhw?" (Why do we even have that lever?) Tony's still laughing and I'm grinning from ear to ear like a complete idiot.

Tommy said "Niaga amall a m'I yay" (Yay I'm a llama again) Tony keeps laughing and I'm still grinning like an idiot then Taylor looks at me and I look at her. Tommy said "Enim neeb reve s'taht gniht steb era uoy" (you are the best thing that's ever been mine)

Tony's stopped laughing and he has the same idiotic grin on his face that I have on mine. Taylor looks at me and I look at her again because she looked away after our mini staring contest. Tommy asked "Em htiw gnoleb ouy?" (You belong with me?) She's still looking at me now a little strangely.

Tommy said "Rehguad lufereac sselerac s'nam a fo laber a edam kniht I" (I think I made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter) she's still looking at me strangely Tommy said "Enim neeb reve s'taht gniht tseb eht si ehs rehguad lufereac s'nam sselerac a htiw evol ni llef I" (I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter she is the best thing that's ever been mine)

Tommy said "Elims ouy revenehw ylf skraps ees I" (I see sparks fly whenever I see you smile) I'm still getting a strange look from Taylor. Tommy said "Won keaps said yeht" (They said speak now) that time she knows what I said and rolls her eyes at me.

I just grin like a fool while Tony can't keep a straight face because he's trying so hard not to start laughing again. Tommy said "Yat evol ouy I" (I love you Tay) she also knows what I said that time as well. Taylor said "Love you too" Tommy said "Yay and I'll stop being a fool" Taylor said "Good boy" Tommy said "Only because I loves you" Taylor said "Loves you too"

A few days later

Now that its summer and everyone has gone their separate ways well everyone but Tony, Taylor and I anyways because we haven't thought of anything really fun to do at least not yet. So for now we'll keep hanging out in my dorm bored out of our minds.

Tony said "Tom I'm…" Tommy said "I know you're bored so am I so shut it so I can think of something to do" Tony said "Fine" Tommy said "Exsquezze me mister I don't have ADHD you think of something brilliant then"

Tony said "Not my fault you have the attention span of a five year old" Tommy said "Do not" Tony said "Do to" Tommy said "Do not" Tony and I keep arguing until Taylor snaps at the both of us and tells us if we don't stop it we'll both get beaten to a bloody pulp.

So we stop and I move away from Taylor a little bit because she's scaring me a tad bit. Tony asked "What side of the bed did…" Tommy said "Tony I'm gonna stop you right there and make you shut it because I don't think we want to know it might get us beaten to a bloody pulp"

Tony said "Um ok" Tommy said "It's not like I don't want to know but I don't feel up to getting beaten to a bloody pulp that's all" Tony said "Good point" then Taylor starts glaring at me and I look at her long enough to realize it's that time of month again and I'm going to back away slowly off my bed and sit on the floor.

Tony looks at me strangely and is wondering why I moved until he looks at Taylor and joins me where I am. Tony asked quietly "What's up with her?" Tommy said quietly "It's that wonder time of the month that's what's up with her" Tony said quietly "Oh so that explains why she wanted to rip our heads off"

Tommy said "Pretty much" Taylor thinks that Tony and I are fighting again so she starts to glare at us even though we're not. Tommy said "Tay chill we're not fighting again we were talking about what we could do to cure our boredom" she's still glaring at us Tommy said "Yat gnorw s'thaw?" (What's wrong Tay?)

Taylor said "Wonk uoy t'nod ekil" (like you don't know) Tommy asked "Mu…emit fo htnom?" (Um…time of the month?) Taylor said "On I dlouhs llik ouy rof taht" (No and I should kill you for that) Tommy said "On knaht ouy" (No thank you)

Tommy said "Neht tahw gnorw?"(Then what's wrong?) Taylor doesn't say anything she just looks at me so I get up off the floor and I sit on my bed next to her and she latches on to me I just wrap my arms around her and she snuggles up in my chest which I kinda like for some strange reason.

Because I have a slight smile on my face after she did that she sees the smile on my face and she smiles back at me. I look at her and see that she's smiling at me and that makes me even happier just to be holding her in my arms the way that I am.

It feels really good to feel like this because I've never felt like this before in my entire life I've never felt this kind of pure happiness before not even when I was dating Lita. Taylor asked "Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

Tommy said "Because in my arms is an amazing person who can write songs, play guitar, millions of screaming fans to adore her as much as I do, and still has time for a boyfriend like me who can be a little insane most of the time, but that doesn't stop either of them from loving each other the way that they do"

Taylor said "Aw Tommy" Tommy said "I know I know I'm just that sweet of a guy I know I'm not the perfect guy I don't want to be that guy. I want to be the guy who is there for the person he loves through it all and to the very end of time no matter what life throws at him"

Taylor doesn't say anything she just looks at me with a smile on her face feeling really happy with me holding her in my arms.

In the middle of the night

Everyone is asleep and I'm having a weird dream or some form of nightmare because I'm walking around the school and it's in ruins now vines and broken windows with the paint coming off the buildings. I walk inside the dorm building and I go to my dorm and as I'm walking there I see a younger version of myself standing a few feet away from me.

So I walk toward the younger me and the younger me turns into Xana and Xana starts to choke me lifting me higher into the air I manage to bite his hand and escape only long enough to see Xana start to choke Taylor.

That's when I go into best mode and attack Xana with my anger seething through me. Xana drops Taylor and starts to shock me I duck and he misses. He tries again and he still misses I punch him in the face then he grabs my shirt and rips my heart out and I just look at him with bug wide eyes as he's holding my beating heart.

Then he drops me and I fall to the floor he crushes my heart and drops it on top of me and goes back to attacking Taylor.

I wake up and bolt upright in a cold sweat trying to calm down telling myself it was just a dream which helps a little bit but not much. Taylor asked half awake "Tomy what's wrong?" Tommy said pretending not to be nervous "Nothing go back to sleep"

Taylor said a little more awake "Tomy" Tommy said "Ok I had a bad dream" I lie back down and I roll over with my back to Taylor then I start to feel her rubbing my back which feels really good. A few minutes later she stops and I'm lying on my back.

She's fallen asleep again and I'm slowly starting to fall asleep myself and within a few minutes I'm fast asleep again. A few hours later I start to have another nightmare and its worse than the first one a lot worse.

When I bolt upright again in a cold sweat again Taylor is still asleep which is a plus for me because I didn't want to wake her up again. I slowly lie back down making sure that I don't disturb her and when I'm comfortable she wraps one of her arms around me smiling a little bit as she does this.

That makes me feel a small smile creep across my face which helps me relax a bit more after a while I'm completely relaxed and staring off into space because I can't get off my bed because Taylor still has her arms around me.

When she finally wakes up she lets go of me and I get up and take a shower after my shower and I'm walking down the hallway to my dorm I hear a really loud banging noise I don't think too much of it until I almost get to my dorm and the hallway is engulfed in flames and it's getting worse.

All I can do is hope that no one was in their rooms when this happened and that no one was in my room either. I slowly make my way to my dorm and I open the door scanning my room to make sure that no one was in my room.

As always I'm wrong about no one being in my room a very scared to death Taylor is looking at me with wide eyes I don't say anything I just walk into my room and she walks over to me and we walk out of my room and down the hallway which is in flames.

I roll my eyes because I can't seem to catch a break when it comes to fires in building and trying to escape. So all I can do is run down the hallway with Taylor following behind me and I know I'm faster than she is so I have to run at a pace that she can keep up with otherwise I'd be halfway out by now.

When we get to the stairs the fire is a few feet behind us so we carefully go down the stairs as fast as we can without tripping as we descend. After getting half way down the stairs the fire has caught up to us and the only thing I can think of to do is slide down the rails off the stairs.

So I climb onto the rail and I start sliding down the rail and I keep going down the rails with Taylor following in suit sliding down the rails of the stairs. As we get closer to the doors of the dorm building the fire has caught up with us again.

I roll my eyes again before I feel an evil grin creep across my face and that means I'm about to do something that will get me smacked for doing but worth it in the end. I stand up on the rail and swing my body over the rail and I let go of the rail dropping down a good two feet grabbing on the rail two feet down I swing myself over the rail and I wait for Taylor.

Who is still sliding down the rails wondering where I went finally getting to me two minutes later and I make sure that I'm not grinning like I did something mischievous again. She sees right through me and knows that I dropped down two feet from where we were before.

I get playfully smacked in the arm and I pretend that it hurt when it didn't hurt at all it didn't even sting. She smacks me again in the arm a little harder this time and that one stung a bit, but not much because I've been smacked harder than that.

She tries to smack me again but I move out of the way and her wrist hits the wall instead making a sickening crunching sound as it hit the wall. I flinch a bit because of the crunching sound I look over at Taylor who hasn't realized that one of her writs is probably broken I don't know for sure until she smacks me again with the same arm that hit the wall.

I don't say anything because the look Taylor is giving me is telling me that somethings wrong. Tommy asked "You ok?" Taylor said "I think…." Tommy asked "You sure you're ok?" Taylor said "I..." Tommy said "Ok then"

I look down at her right wrist and its blue and purple which means three things it's broken or she hit the wall really hard or it's sprained. Tommy said "Uh not to freak you out or anything but if I were you I wouldn't look at your right wrist, but that's just me"

She doesn't listen and looks at her right wrist which is blue and purple then she looks up at me a little shocked. Tommy said "I told you not to look anyways it means three things you hit the wall really hard, you sprained it, or it's broken"

Tommy said "I'm not sure which one it is but I'd rather have a sprained wrist than a broken one and I would know I've broken both my arms multiple times" she doesn't say anything we just walk out of the building in silence.

When we get outside she puts her right arm over my shoulders. Tommy asked "Wrist bothering you?" she nods her head. Tommy said "Ok can I see if it's broken?" she nods again and takes her arm off my shoulder and hold her arm straight out.

I gently touch the top of her wrist barely putting any pressure on it and she flinches at bit but hold her arm steady. Then I touch the sides of her wrist and nothing happeneds so I touch the top of her wrist again and she flinches retracting her arm and looking at me trying to hide the fact that she's in pain.

Tommy said "Nice try but I know that hurt a lot so put your arm back over my shoulder and let's get it checked out" she doesn't say anything she just walks over to me and puts her arm across my shoulder again.

She flinches as she does that which means that the pain is getting worse and worse. So quickly thinking I run back to my room and I get an ice pack and some duct tape getting back outside Taylor looks at me funny.

Then I put the ice pack on her wrist and I take my shirt off and use the duct tape to hold everything in place when I'm done Taylor is still looking at me funny. Tommy said "Stop with the look and you'll be thanking me in a minute"

Taylor asked "Why?" Tommy asked "How does your wrist feel now still hurt?" Taylor said "Not really" Tommy said "Exactly" Taylor said "Oh ok and thanks" Tommy said "No problem" She puts her arm back over my shoulder this time not flinching in pain because of the ice pack on her wrist.

As we're walking down the sidewalk we run into Matt Cody's dad and Cody's with him and I can feel my hands turn into fists. Taylor knows I'm starting to get angry and she moves away from me I take a deep breath and let it go then I close my eyes and I start to relax again and my anger slips away.

I open my eyes and Taylor sees that I've calmed down and moves back over to me putting her arm over my shoulder again. We walk right by them and Cody sees me and tries to punch me but I grab his fist and give him my best 'tick off or else' face and I let go of his hand he just looks at me scared I might do something to him.

I don't do anything I just evilly grin at him now because he thought that I was going to do something to him when I wasn't even thinking about it. Now I'm just using that fear against him hoping that he'll crack like an egg and runaway like he used to do all the time.

Which he does crack like an egg and takes off like he would every time I would grin evilly at him Matt notices that I scared Cody off because Cody isn't anywhere near Matt anymore. Matt said "Nice job Tommy"

Tommy said "I try besides he started it if he didn't try to punch me I wouldn't have made him run off like he did" Matt said "I don't care about that and Cody had it coming anyways" Tommy said "True and that's awesome" Matt said "It is and what happened to your friends wrist"

Tommy said "It meat a wall" Matt said "Ouch" Tommy said "Yea I'm no doctor but I think its sprained or broken most likely sprained" Matt said "Good thing I'm a doctor then" Tommy said "Not going to argue with that"

Taylor takes her arm off my shoulders and I peal the duct tape off and I slowly take the shirt off of her wrist. Then I slowly take the ice pack off her wrist now that the ice pack has been on her wrist it's not blue and purple anymore it just has a faded bruise wrapping around her wrist.

Matt carefully inspects her wrist and looks up at me when he's done. Matt said "Sorry to disappoint you Tommy it's definitely broken" Tommy said "Eh can't blame me for trying good thing I put an ice pack on it"

Matt said "Good thing you did because if you didn't the break would've been a lot worse" Tommy said "I know I've broken both my arms multiple times and one of the times that I did I put ice on my arm and the break wasn't as bad as it was when I first broke it"

Matt asked "Was that the time you fell out of a tree and landed on your stomach?" Tommy said "Yea it was and how did you find out about that?" Matt said "Justin" Tommy asked "Player Justin or my dad?" Matt said "Your father"

Tommy said "Ok kinda figured that just wanted to make sure" Taylor looks at me because her wrist is starting to hurt again so I put the ice pack on it and she leans up against me again. Then Matt looks at me and knows that he can take care of her wrist I look at him almost knowing what he's thinking.

My gut instinct to follow Matt and Taylor who has fallen asleep against me I carefully and slowly lift her up and carry her following Matt to his office. When we get there Matt takes us to a room with a really big table and tells me to put Taylor on the table.

So I walk over to the table and I slowly lie her down on the table without waking her up. She stirs a bit and as soon as I put my hand on her shoulder she stops stirring and goes back to sleep. Then Matt gives her an anesthetic so that she won't wake up while he he takes care of her wrist.

About an hour later he's done and put a neon pink cast on her arm I just smile like a dork because when she wakes up and sees the cast color it's going to be very interesting to see her reaction. Two hours later she wakes up really groggy and really out of it.

Tommy said jokingly "Afternoon sleepyhead" Taylor said really out if it "I should 'mack you for that" Tommy said "No thank you besides I don't think that you want to do that just yet" Taylor said still out of it "I don't" Tommy said "Yea"

She tries to smack me with her right hand and does smack me and winces afterward. Tommy said "Like I said I don't think you should smack me that hard just yet"

Taylor asked "Why?" Tommy said "Well….considering that there's neon pink cast on your right arm smacking me with that arm wouldn't be a good idea"

She looks at her right arm and sees the neon pink cast then looks at me. Tommy said "I know your confused right" Taylor asked "Mind explaining?" Tommy said "It turns out that walls and writs don't get along because walls like to break wrists. Hence the neon pink cast and why you can't remember anything that happened for the last few hours"

Taylor said "Ok anything else" Tommy said "Nope that's it just don't smack me with your right arm for a while" Taylor said "Ok" twenty minutes later Matt tells us that we can leave and I take Taylor to my house and lie her down on my bed with her right arm propped up so that it won't hurt as much as it does right now.

A few weeks later Xana is on the move again after being rather quiet after Jake told Kate about Lyoko. Now Xana decides to show up and posses Kate do we're off to the factory and headed to Lyoko to deactivate the tower.

The tower is in the mountain sector Jeremy sends Tony, Gabe, and Taylor to Lyoko while Vince and I go after Kate. When we find Kate or better yet she found us I'm hiding so she can't attack me Vince on the other hand is out in the open.

Kate sees Vince and goes after him and starts to attack him I'm still hiding and looking for anything that I can use to make Kate focus her attention on me instead of Vince. When I find a pipe I pick it up and I go back to my hiding spot and by the time I get there Kate has started choking Vince.

* * *

Tommy "There you have it folks i updated HA! now it's your turn to review please for the loving sake of my sanity people review"

YT "Also go check out The Vince's story from his character Vince's point of view that's based off of this story. I believe its called Another Lyoko Warrior"

Tommy "Please go check it out it would mean a lot to him"

Taylor "It really would"

Tommy "Whoa what are you doing here Tay I thought you were in Canada on tour because your not sick anymore"

Taylor "True i was i'm only here for a few hours then i'm going back to Canada"

Tommy "Ok anyways people who are still reading this um go review or check out the Vince's story which ever you prefer to do. Until the next time i update which will hopefully be sooner instead of me taking almost four months to write a chapter out. Also i might have ended this chapter on a cliffy later"


	29. Author's Note not a new chapter sorry

**A/N: Hey its thatTommykid, I just want to say that I'm putting 'A New Lyoko Warrior' on hiatus. I really hate to disappoint anyone that has read my story or reviewed. This isn't an easy decision for me to make as much as I love working on it I don't think I can continue this story anymore. All I can say is I'm sorry I really am I know I'm not the best writer out there and I'm ok with that. I guess I've reached the end of my rope and basically lost all hope to continue 'A New Lyoko Warrior'.**

**Also I'm putting my oc's up for adoption yes that includes the younger me as well even though he's not a character in actual story he's still an oc of mine and he's up for adoption as well. I really am sorry for doing this i just don't know what else to do right now. I guess the only thing I really have left to say is if you readers want me to continue let me know. Otherwise I'm leaving my story right where it is and my oc's go up for adoption end of story. **


	30. Another author's note

**Tommy: Hi guys it's thatTommykid here to tell you that I'm back in action with my story. I'll update with a new chapter as soon as I can right now things are little difficult with school and everything. I promise i'll update when I can please be patient I know I haven't updated in a long time. I'm very aware of this fact it's just taken me longer than I thought it would to write the new chapter that i have ready. It's not done yet I'm still working on it a bit.**

**YT: No your not your just lazy**

**Tommy: younger me shut up or I kill you**

**YT: fine be that way**

**YV: Don't talk to him like that**

**Tommy: I kill you too young Vince if your not careful or i'll bring Jake back from the dead your choice**

**YV: I'll behave**

**Tommy: That's what i thought you said**

**Taylor: Exactly**

**Tommy: #$%! stop doing that its gonna be the death of me**

**Taylor: NEVER! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Tommy: Oi Vey note to self never give people sugar EVER! Sugar is dangerous**

**YT: I agree with that**

**Tommy: Right...anyways I need to get a very sugar high Taylor under control, until I update with a brand new chapter later. **


	31. The Beginning Of The End Pt 1

***Tommy, YT, and Taylor walk into the room*  
**

**Tommy: Hi everyone it's ThatTommyKid again for those who thought I was going to leave this story to the mountain of dust and cobwebs that where on it. Well...Good try but I'm not doing that and I want to thank anyone who was still reading this for the last seven months while I didn't update. I'm sorry for taking this long to update I had some serious writers block and I couldn't think of anything good to write. Now I'm back in action and I've gotten that mountain of dust and cobwebs off my story and started writing again. I'll try to update more often so bare with me if I don't update as soon as possible I will update again I'm just giving everyone who reads this story a fair warning on updating.**

**YT: Ok dude I think they get it for the love of my sanity say the disclaimer before someone gets hyper or something completely random happens.**

**Tommy: *Hits YT with a baseball bat* Shut it or...Eh never mind.**

**YT: Ow! And your not going to threaten me? I like being threatened who are you and what have you done with the real you?**

**Tommy: I don't care what you like YT I'm not in the mood to threaten you.**

**YT: Fine funhater**

** Tommy: Oi Vey Fine...behave YT or I'll get Xana in here.**

**YT: Yay! I've been threatened.**

**Tommy: Ok...and why didn't you say you'll behave**

**(Crickets) **

**Tommy: Never mind I'm not up for finding out.**

**Taylor: Anyways ThatTommyKid AKA Tommy doesn't own Code Lyoko or it's characters they belong to Moonscoop not him. He also doesn't own Vince or Kate as well they belong to Stickem101.**

**Tommy: The only things that are mine are my OC's and any other insane ideas I may or may not come up with. On a side note this chapter is cut into two parts and I'll post part two later this week or sometime within the next three weeks. I'm not quite done with part two yet because I lost most of what I had written for that chapter so I'm rewriting it. Also on another side note go check out Stickem101's story Molded Into a warrior. Last side note of the moment enjoy this chapter and I know it's short no need to tell me that. Ok I'm done. **

* * *

I turn around and I almost go after Kate with the pipe but I realize that if I do Vince will get in the way because he seems to really care about Kate even if she's possed by Xana. So I drop the pipe and Kate hears me drop the pipe and she drops Vince and comes after me.

Vince catches his breath and follows me while I'm trying to get away from Kate because she's not after Vince anymore she's after me. When I get far enough from Kate or at least I think I got far enough away from her.

As it turns out she never lost me she ends up finding me and grabbing my shirt and almost throws me at the wall but she doesn't get the chance to because that ever familiar white bubble envelopes Kate and I. After the bubble is gone Kate is out cold I lift her up and I take her back to school and I find her dorm room and lie her down on her bed.

Then I leave her room before she wakes up and I go to my own room before I get there I see a kid with short dark black hair that's spiked. They have green eyes and they're wearing a dark blue open jacket showing a black t-shirt and black baggy pants their shoes are dark blue and black.

I just keep walking to my room ignoring the kid because I don't want the kid to be another one of Xana's tricks or one of Sissi's pets sent to find me and tell me to go find Sissi. The kid said "Tommy?" Tommy asked "How'd you know my name?"

The kid said "A kid who looks a lot like you but has dark green eyes told me your name" Tommy asked "Why would Tony tell you my name?" The kid said "Because I need a tutor in English at least that's what my teacher told me. Then my teacher told me to find one of her old students and ask them if they would help me"

Tommy said "Ok then I know which teacher you have for English and are you really having trouble in her class because it's not that hard at least that's what I remember" The kid said "You know which teacher I have that's so cool"

Tommy said "I'm not saying that I know for sure because I could be wrong just tell me their name that way I can make sure I know that you have the teacher that I'm thinking of" The kid said "Ok and their name is Mrs. Ahern"

Tommy said "Then I know her" The kid said "Cool" Tommy said "Yea I also know that she would never send a kid to me if they were struggling in class she would help them. So you mind telling me why your really here"

The kid said "Tony told me the same thing but it's the truth I'm having trouble in English and she would help me but doesn't have time to" Tommy said "That doesn't sound like the teacher I knew when I had her. Take me to her classroom so I can talk to her about helping you"

The kid said "Ok" so we go to Ms.C's classroom and when she sees me she walks over to me and gives me a hug. Ms.C said "Hi Tommy" Tommy said "Hi Ms.C" Ms.C asked "Why are you here?" Tommy said "I have this kid that told me that he was struggling in your class and that you sent him to me for help. Between you and me I think the kid mind have lost their mind unless their telling the truth"

Ms.C said "You do have a point there" Tommy said "Exactly so mind telling me why the kid was sent to me because he won't tell me" Ms.C said "Your guess is as good as mine Tommy" Tommy said "Great….that means Sissi sent the kid after me"

Ms.C said "Ouch" Tommy said "Not what I need right now and I really don't want to tell the kid off either they seem like a good kid which makes this even worse" Ms.C asked "Why?" Tommy said "Because that means Sissi's desperate and she'll use the nice kids to get me to date her which will happen when all hell breaks loose"

Ms.C said "Sissi doesn't know when to quit does she" Tommy said "Sadly no she doesn't her skull is too thick for her to realize that I'll _never_ go out with her" Ms.C said "Wow" Tommy said "Yea and I'm not interested in Sissi anyways I don't like girls who think that they can have any guy they want. I also don't go for a girl who breathes down my neck every five seconds or acts dumb to get my attention"

Ms.C said "I'm guessing Sissi falls under two of three categories" Tommy said "You would be correct" Ms.C said "Plus don't you have a girlfriend" Tommy said "Yes I do and I'm not telling you her name because if I do the kid will hear me and tell Sissi her name and Sissi will do whatever it takes to make sure that I date her"

Ms.C said "Good thing I already know her name" Tommy said "I'm going to kill Tony" Ms.C said "No your not besides you would've already killed him by now" Tommy said "Touché and I hope that the kid doesn't know her name"

Ms.C said "He doesn't and I have no plans on telling him besides you seem really happy with T and if Sissi has a problem with that then she can go…." Tommy finished for her "Jump off a cliff, bridge, building, jump into a snake pit, or sprout a brain. I can keep going but I think I've hit the nail on the head"

Ms.C said "Pretty much" Tommy said "By the way I am happy with T really happy I mean we've had our up's and down's at times then again everyone in a relationship does" Ms.C said "True and you do seem really happy"

Tommy said "I am after what happened with Lita this time it feels different this might sound really crazy but I think that she's the one. It's not a definite thing part of me thinks she is the other part doesn't I don't know I feel like this it's really weird"

Ms.C said "It's not weird Tommy you're actually…" Tommy finished for her "In over my head and I should cool it before its too late" Ms.C said "Not exactly" Tommy said "Ok then" Ms.C said "Tommy what your feeling is normal"

Tommy said "I know I'm still a teenager and it won't last but for some crazy reason I think I will. Maybe that's my emotions getting the better of me I'm not sure all I know is I don't want to break her heart" Ms.C said "Aw Tommy"

Tommy said "Ok I'm officially freaked out now and T is only allowed to do that" Ms.C said "You're such a guy" Tommy said "Ok what evil ideas you have crawling around your head" Ms.C said "I thought it was your job to have the evil ideas"

Tommy said "Usually I am but this time you've been picking at my brain or my evilness is rubbing off on you" Ms.C said "I don't think your evilness is rubbing off on anyone but I might be picking at your brain" Tommy said "Good to know now before you do anymore brain picking I'm going to get rid of Sissi's new pet"

Ms.C said "Don't…um…" Tommy said "Calm down I'm nothing like Jake I won't do anything to hurt the kid I'll just tell him off without beating the snot out of him first" I walk outside Ms.C's classroom and the kid is standing a few feet away from me.

Tommy said "Look if someone by the name of Sissi Delmas sent you after me tell her she can go sprout a brain or jump in a snake pit for all I care. Because once she gets it through her thick skull that I will _never_ go on a date with her the better"

The kid said "Ok you caught me Sissi did send me after you she told me if I didn't come back with you not to come back at all and if I do come back without you she'll beat me up" Tommy said "Yea right the worst she can do is make your life a living hell since her dad is the principal and she'll get away with it"

The kid said "Oh" Tommy said "Ok take me to Sissi and I'll straighten her out" the kid doesn't say anything he just takes me to Sissi and when she sees me I feel the urge to go off on her but for the moment I don't.

Tommy said "Look Sissi stop sending people after me just to get a date out of me for the last time Sissi I will never date you not on your life or this kid's life. Sissi I'm really trying to be nice right now but if you keep sending people after me to date you I'm gonna have to tell your dad about this"

Sissi said "Fine" Tommy said "I'm serious Sissi I'll tell your dad if you don't stop doing this" Sissi said "Fine" I don't say anything because I can feel my anger get the better of me causing me to clench my fists and give Sissi my best 'You keep doing this and I might have to do something about it' look.

When she sees the look on my face and starts to feel my anger emitting from me she starts to back off. Tommy said keeping my anger under control as best as I can "Sissi want to quit trying to date me or do I need to get your father involved"

Sissi said stuttering "Nnnnn….nnno…no" Tommy said a little calmer "Good girl now what are you going to do from now on" Sissi said still stuttering "Nnnnn…..nooo….not….ask you….out….anymore" Tommy said a lot calmer "Good answer Sissi now run along"

Sissi leaves and the kid can't believe I just did that. Tommy said "I know I'm impressive and I know you can't believe I just told the principals daughter off without being mean. Well I've done worse than that before"

The kid said "I believe you and I'm surprised you kept your cool so well" Tommy said "Yea I know the last time I went off on Sissi I really went off on Sissi it was bad. To make a long story short I've found a way to channel my anger by having a clear head so that way I'm not really angry just making it appear that I am"

The kid said "Nice" Tommy said "By the way since you know my name what's yours" The kid said "Benjamin but everyone calls me Ben" Tommy said "Nice to meat you Ben" Ben said "Same here" right after Ben says that Vince walks by with Kate.

Tommy said "Hey Vince" Vince said "Hey Tommy" Tommy said "Um hi Kate" Kate said "Hi Tommy" Vince asked "Hey Tommy can I ask you something?" Tommy said "Yea go ahead" Vince said "Ok follow me" Tommy said "Ok and I'll catch you later Ben" Ben said "Later"

I follow Vince outside and he makes sure that no one is around to hear our conversation. Tommy said "So what do want to ask me Vince" Vince said "It's about Kate" Tommy said "Ok what is it" Vince said "I was wondering if we could make her one of us"

Tommy said "Oh I don't know Vince I mean I don't want to say no but have you asked everyone else" Vince said "Yea and they said it's fine" Tommy said "Ok then my answer is yes and have you told her about you know what yet" Vince said "Not yet"

Tommy said "Ok and you probably should" Vince said "I know" Tommy said "Unless you want me to tell her" Vince said "No I'll tell her" Tommy said "You sure Vince" Vince said "I'm sure why?" Tommy said "Because I know you happen to really like Kate"

Vince asked "How did you…nevermind I should go find Kate and tell her about Lyoko" Tommy said "Ok and its ok Vince I won't tell anyone about Kate and you" Vince said "Thanks Tommy" Tommy said "No problem Vince"

Vince walks away and I just stand there thinking about Kate's reaction to Vince telling her about Lyoko. When Vince is far enough away I start to walk toward the dorm building when the ground starts to shake.

A minute later the ground stops shaking and now there's a giant crack on the ground and I start to get the feeling that Xana is behind it. Then my phone rings so I take it out of my pocket to answer it Tommy said "Yo" _Jeremy said "Tommy come to the factory Xana's attacking" _Tommy said "Ok I'm on my way"

I hang up and go to the factory when I get there Vince is standing in the scanner room with Kate I just ignore them and step into one of the scanners. Jeremy sends me to Lyoko while Vince and Kate are still standing in the scanner room.

Vince said "Kate I know you don't believe me about Lyoko and Xana and you think I'm crazy I get it. I'm not crazy because Xana is real and we need your help to stop him. I know I can't force you into doing something your not comfortable with if you want to leave I understand"

Kate said "I don't want to leave Vince and I don't think you're crazy either I want to help you fight this Xana thing it's just…." Vince finished for her "Part of you is scared its ok you don't have have to go through with this I'm not gonna make you it's your decision I can't make it for you"

Kate said "Thanks for that Vince and I think that helped calm my nerves so let's go to Lyoko" Vince said "Ok" They both step into a scanner and wait for thirty seconds before the scanner doors close and Jeremy has started the process.

Once Vince and Kate land on Lyoko he helps Kate up because she didn't land on her feet like Vince did. When they find me fighting off a bunch of Krabes and tarantulas Vince starts to help me and Kat stands there looking at us fighting the monsters.

After the monsters are gone Vince, Kate, I head to the tower that Xana activated in the desert sector. When they get to the tower the ground starts to shake and a black mist appears I take out my swords and Vince takes out his sub-machine guns.

Kate still stands there not really knowing what to do and I look at her outfit just to see if she has any weapons on her outfit somewhere. She's wearing a black and red shirt with a heart on it with a knife going through the heart. She also has fingerless gloves that are red and her pants are black just like her shirt.

Her shoes are black as I can also see a bow going across her shirt and the arrows are on her back. Kate asked "Why are you looking at me Tommy?" Tommy said "I was just seeing if you had any weapons visible" Kate said "Oh ok"

Tommy said "Kate calm down I'm not trying to flirt or hit on you I have a girlfriend already besides the girls usually do the hitting on me not the other way around" Kate said "Good to know and about the weapons"

Tommy said "Oh yea you have a bow and arrows the bow string is sitting on your right shoulder and goes down to the left side of your waist" Kate said "Ok and the arrows" Tommy said "On your back" Kate said "Ok and thanks for pointing that out" Tommy said "No problem"

By the time Kate and I have finished talking the black mist has disappeared and Jake's ghost is standing in front of us looking a little angry. He's wearing a faded red shirt with a Xana symbol on it and his pants are blacK. He has fingerless gloves that are also blood red and go half way down his arms.

His shoes are faded blood red and black his weapons are throwing knives, a blood red sword at his waist and a sword on his back. He keeps starting at us like he does and doesn't want to attack any of us or he's trying to pick which one of us to attack.

Finally making eye contact with me he takes out his blood red sword and tries to attack me but misses because I block his sword and swing my swords at him and kick him in the chest. He stumbles a bit before trying to hit me with his sword again.

I block it and hit him with one of my swords again and stabbing him with both swords. He falls to the ground and I stab him again then he disappears. Vince and Kat are staring at me trying to figure out what just happened.

Tommy said "Stop staring at me like that I don't know what just happened either" Vince said "That makes three of us then" Tommy said "Ok" I walk into the tower and deactivate it then Jeremy does a return trip before devirtualizing us.

After I step out of the scanner and Vince steps out of another one he walks over to Kate to help her out of the scanner since it was her first trip to Lyoko and she's not used to it yet. We go up to the lab to tell Jeremy what happened on Lyoko.

Tommy said "Jer something strange happened on Lyoko when we got to the tower" Jeremy asked "What was it?" Tommy said "This black mist appeared and once it disappeared Jake's ghost was standing in front of us and he attack me"

Jeremy said "Oh that is strange maybe Xana is up to something and it involves Jake" Tommy said "Or Xana could be using Jake as his slave" Jeremy said "That's also an option anything is possible with Xana these days" Tommy said "That's true"

Jeremy said "I'm going to stay here and figure out why Xana has Jake you guys should go back to school I'll keep you posted if I find something out" Tommy said "Ok and later"

Vince, Kate, and I go back to school while Jeremy stays at the factory hopefully to out why Xana wanted Jake in the first place.

* * *

**YT: Yay! Cliffy!**

***I hit YT with a frying pan***

**YT: Ow what the hell?**

**Tommy: Stop confusing the readers it's not a cliffhanger idiot.**

**YT: Oh and i'm not an idiot!**

**Tommy: Yes you are**

**YT: Am not**

**Tommy: Are too**

**YT: Am not**

**Tommy: Are two**

***Taylor walks in and sees us fighting***

**Taylor: Both of you stop it NOW!**

**YT: Make me**

**Tommy: YT I really wish you didn't say that.**

**YT: Why?**

***Taylor hits YT with a baseball bat and frying pan at the same time***

**Tommy: That's why.**

**YT: Oh...Ow...*passes out***

***Taylor glares at me***

**Tommy: I'll behave just don't hurt me.**

**Taylor: Should've thought about that before.**

**Tommy: I'm sorry please don't hurt me I have cookies with 13's on them *Hands Taylor a bag of cookies with 13's on them* Please don't hurt me.**

***Taylor keeps glaring at me***

**Tommy: Uh...Oh right people reading story you know that really awesome thing called reviewing? Um...before Taylor decides to kill me or something to the effect of that would you be so kind and leave a review for me. It would be greatly appreciated and it might make me update faster too bonus for people reading my story. Anyone who reviews gets a cookie for it. Also If you have an OC lying around somewhere and you want it in my squeal I'm working on by all means submit it I'm not saying you have to I don't want to force anyone to do something they don't want to. All I'm doing is throwing the suggestion out there for anyone who cares and wants to submit one. If your wondering if I'm looking for just guys or just girls don't worry I'm looking for both. When it comes to the age of the character or characters if you submit more than one they can be between 13-17.**

***I hand Taylor a guitar, pen, and notebook then she stops glaring at me***

**Tommy: Score I might still be alive by the time I update again.**

**Taylor: Don't push you luck mister**

**Tommy: I'm not I said I might be not that I will be.**

**Taylor: Oh that makes more sense then**

**Tommy: Thank you**

**Taylor: Your welcome**

**Tommy: If any of you readers are still reading this then I'm going to need more cookies and also how could i forget go read Stickem101's story DO IT please he would really appreciated if you did. Seriously go read it or Xana will attack you...Ok i'm kidding about Xana just go read it anyways.**

***Xana walks in* **

**Xana: Or is he?**

**Tommy: What the !#$% Xana! *kills him***

***Xana disappears***

**Tommy: Ok sorry about that guys I had no idea that would happen..I'm done now and I shall go back to writing part two later awesome readers. **

**Taylor: Bye!**


End file.
